A Child Without A Name
by fresh.new.lily
Summary: Several years after the war Hermione suffers a brutal attack that everyone should have seen coming. Can she survive the aftermath and find happiness? With Severus and her friends by her side she will work to pick up the broken pieces and fight back. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Update 11/09/12: **

My how this site has changed since I have been away! I thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I am however now jealous of all the stories I see with cover art! Any artists out there interested? Love you all!

**Update 02/28/12: **

I want to take the time to thank everyone who is giving this story a chance and ask that if you cannot handle the violence of this chapter you skip ahead because I promise this isn't a brutal violent story, it simply starts in a dark place but there is so much hope and laughter and love throughout what will be a very long story. (it is currently written through 180,000 + words and truly in the beginning of the story still)

This story is something that seemed to burrow itself into my brain and refused to leave me alone until I wrote it down and it has snowballed into the beginnings of an epic love story that has several offshoots. The story begins with a somber Hermione whose life is not going according to plan after her marriage to school sweetheart Ron. Ron isn't the man he was before the war and after a brutal attack on Hermione he is on the run leaving others to help her pick up the broken pieces of her life and find herself and love and happiness.

I would like to stress that this story is not meant to bash Ron. I don't hate him, I don't think he is right for Hermione, but I don't hate him. He is in this story a portrayal of a man who has been through war, lost more than many, including perhaps a bit of his mind. It is not uncommon for people returning from war to come back different. This is the case with Ron. He is not the big bad evil in this story, not that he is entirely forgivable either, but I hope you will stick around long enough to find all of that out.

There are two main pairings in the story, the first is obviously Hermione and Severus and takes off from the start the second is a George slash pairing that while important to the story is not going to become graphic.

There are heavy themes including rape, the loss of a child, drug abuse and violence though it is above all else a story of recovery and real love.

I do hope you enjoy.

I am currently without a beta, though there are chapters throughout that have been lucky enough to have been read by wonderful betas at one time. I am however still searching for a beta who would be willing to help me work to overhaul the story bit by bit and give it the attention I believe it deserves. I strive to give you the best. I hope to at least come close.

**~ fresh. new. lily ~**

She had lived through a war where those like her had been targeted for extermination and she fought on the front lines. She had been hunted, and she had killed. She had been tortured to within an inch of her life by a mad woman and had been molested by a werewolf. Somehow she had survived, she had picked up and moved on with her life slowly and rebuilt. She did just as everyone had expected of her and she married her school sweetheart. She was supposed to be happy, she was supposed to be starting a family, buying a little cottage and enjoying her life. Instead Hermione Weasley was dying at the foot of the stairs that led up to her flat.

There was so much blood, her whole body was sticky with it and she could taste the sweet coppery liquid in her mouth as she gasped for breath. Her broken arms lay useless at odd angles by her side, and one of her knees was dislocated though even if her injuries would have allowed for it she doubted she would have had the strength in her left get to help. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred both from the force of the blows she had taken and the blood seeping from her wounds. She was so broken she couldn't move, couldn't call for help, couldn't do anything but die and remember how she got to be here in heap at the base of the stairs.

_Hermione turned on the radio she had managed to charm into working without electricity after the silence of her flat became too much to bear day after day. while it wasn't always perfectly reliable she was able to listen to her CDs play with few skips and if nothing else it filled the deadening silence in the flat while Ron was at work or helping George with the shop or at the pub cooling off, which he seemed to do more and more lately. She looked out the small window above the kitchen sink and watched as families flooded Dagon Alley. Easter break was nearly over and NEWT level students would all have projects that needed completion before exams, girls would need new dress robes for the Victory Ball that came the week following the graduation ceremony. Both had been partially the idea of the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall facing pressures to use the school to reunite the wizarding world and find reasons to celebrate again. The Victory Ball was a way to celebrate the end of the war and the defeat of Voldermort but it also served as a fundraising event for the School that had been forced to institute many more scholarships facing the deaths and incarcerations that had resulted from the war on both sides. _

_Each year Hermione went and sat with the people she loved and respected, save one, but he would never be bothered to go and 'natter on with a bunch of dunderheaded fools who feel the need to truss up a dirty war that ended in a blood bath by dancing where so many had fell.' She smiled briefly as he entered her mind, as he had so often over the past year, more and more frequently of late. She could practically see his scowl as the throng of people crowded the Alley below her and no doubt crowding his shop. _

"_Well better get moving. Dinner won't cook itself Hermione." She told herself, shaking her head of thoughts of her friend. With a quick flick of her wand a pot zoomed out of the cupboard and landed on the stove, another flick and a murmured "Aguamenti" and it was filled with war and set to boil. She shifted things around in the cupboard trying to decide on what pasta to have for dinner, finally deciding on a canister of vegetable farfalle. As she set that on the counter next to the stove and turned to grab a few tomatoes from a basket by the sink the song on the radio caught her attention and she began to sing along._

"Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch. and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?"

_She knew she needed to stop listening to the playlist she had created, she always ended up crying, not that it was unusual for her to cry these days even without the music to make her moody and solemn. Still She continued humming along with more of the bluesy, moody playlist as she grabbed a knife and set to cutting the tomatoes preparing to make a nice light sauce for the pasta. _

_The slamming of the door startled her and the knife slipped slicing her finger. "Shite. Bugger!"_

"'_Mione?" she heard her husband's voice bellowing at her from the hall. He never seemed to care that they actually had neighbors and paper thin walls, he always said 'that if the neighbors didn't like how loud he was in his own bloody home they should learn a good silencing charm.' _

_She huffed and blew out an aggravated breath, both for the cut dripping blood on her counter and floor and for the tone of her husband's voice that indicated he had come from the pub again. "Fine Ronald, just cut my finger a little." because you startled me when you stormed in. she added mentally. "You're home early. I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes or so" she said trying to sound enthused to see her husband. _

"_Yeah well, Harry said he'd take care of the paperwork shite so I could get home, I need a drink." He stalked into the kitchen past her and sat down, accioing a glass and a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey. "So what we eatin' 'Mione?" he asked as he plopped into a kitchen chair. _

_She tried not to roll eyes at him, knowing that in the end it wasn't likely to be good enough. She was no Molly Weasley and her culinary talents had really only marginally improved in the years since she lived in a tent with harry and Ron, attempting to make good food out of what little they had. "Farfalle with tomatoes and basil and I thought I would toast what's left of the ciabatta bread. Then I thought maybe we could go down Fortesque's for an ice cream later, it would be nice to get out." she said hopefully, she was really craving ice cream. _

_Suddenly Ron was on his feet and shouting at her. "GEORGE! Say what you mean damn it! You want to see George. You always want to see George!" He seethed._

_Hermione instinctually backed away as she tried to reason with him, knowing how his moods could get. She tried to hide her flinch when he took a step towards her but as time had worn on after the war and since their marriage in particular he had seemed to change into someone she couldn't recognize and more and more was growing to truly fear. Steeling up her nerve to speak and try to calm him she moved to put a little more space between them before speaking. "No, Ron. This isn't about George! I haven't spoken to him in weeks, but I am sure he is too busy tonight for us to just pop in; I just thought it would be nice to get out. We haven't been out together in so long, and I just thought it would be nice." She said through her fingers, and she covered her face to hide the tears. Why did it always have to be this way them, always fighting, always angry._

_Just then the pot boiled over in a hissing bubbling mess covering the stove and spilling to the floor. _

_Rons eyes flashed dangerously as moved towards Hermione. "Damn it Hermione! Cant you even fucking cook? You want to know why we never go out? We never go out because someone has to pay for this fucking flat. We could have lived at Grimmauld, but no, you just had to have your space, a place to make your own, to fill with all your shite. Shite, I might add that costs money. And I pay for all of 'Mione. All of it, and I never once complained. I go to work and bust my arse to pay for this bloody useless shite, and you complain. You can't even cook fucking pasta. Useless for a fucking housewife don't you think?" He was up and slowly advancing on her through the kitchen, but her back was to him while she tried to right the mess on the stove. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pinning her to the stove, her hair plunging into the pot of boiling water, causing her back to burn when he pulled her up and the boiling hot water was splashed on her back._

_She gasped at the burning sensation on her back. "Please, Ron, Please. You're hurting me. I'm sorry; I try so hard, please. I can be better, please." Her head reeled with the force of the fist she should have seen barreling towards her face before Ron pulled her around and pinned her to the table. She had grown to truly hate those hands. _

_Ron laughed at her, which served to scare her more. "You're right 'Mione, you can be better. Trust me I know. I've had so much better. But let's see how hard you try huh?" The second he took a step back to remove his belt she twisted and rolled herself off the side of the table landing awkwardly and hard on her shoulder. _

"_Gaahhhh!" she cried, the pain searing through her shoulder and side._

_Ron wasn't pleased she was making things so difficult this time. "Stupid." Kick. "Bitch." Kick. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? GET UP!" he said, dealing swift kicks to her side as she writhed helplessly on the floor. _

_Hermione cried and whimpered in pain. "Ca-can't. Hur-hurts." She wheezed. She was propped up on her elbows, trying to scramble away, knowing it was useless, he was too fast, too big, too strong. She had tried to tell herself that it would get better the first time he had hit her, that he loved her and just hit a breaking point. That had been over a year ago, now he had hit her so many times she had lost count. He was always so sorry. He would bring her roses and cry at her feet telling her how sorry he was, how messed up he was. He would tell her it was so hard with Fred gone, so many people gone. He told her he would never hurt her, that he loved her so much. he told her he needed her, that he could never get through all the pain without her. And she stayed. She stayed because she loved him, and she loved his family. They were all she had. Her parents were gone, she didn't have a job, she had no money of her own, all she had was this, and the secrets and bruises. So she prayed to the gods that she find a way to take his pain away, to get back the Ronald she fell in love with. The sweet boy who held her through all she had been through. But he was gone and she had known that for a while but was too scared to leave him now. he wasn't her Ron anymore and he wasn't the man she loved. the man standing over her in her kitchen kicking her head was a monster. _

_He grabbed her by her hair and hauled her up, throwing her back onto the table. "Listen good bitch. I've had enough of these games, it's been too long. Too long 'Mione since I had that cunt." She grimaced at his language, and the promise it held. "So I'm sick of asking and waiting, I'm taking what's rightfully mine." He pulled his wand from his back pocket and with a flick of his wrist she was bound to the table spread eagle, anther flick and she was bare. "That's my pretty girl. You like that spell, learned it at work, good for restraining people who resist." The last word he practically purred in her ear. "'Course I had to tweak it a bit mind, but I have gotten so good with charms 'Mione, aren't you proud?" his voice was dripping with malice that he had never had when they were kids. _

_She didn't know what else to do so she begged. "Please, please Ron, don't do this. This isn't you. Please." She begged. She really didn't want to be raped by her own husband. She could forgive him almost anything, but not this. Never this._

_Ron's response was to laugh at her again. "No, this is me. And this" he said as he jammed his fingers forcefully into her center, his nails scraping her walls painfully "this is mine." he told her. _

"_Plea..." Her plea was cut short as he whispered a silencing spell at her. _

"_Quiet. Merlin you talk too much. You never just shut up. Now you will be quiet and I can take my pleasure, after all a wife should be good for something." He put his arm out as his Whiskey bottle flew across the room to his silent demand and after a few good swigs he set the bottle down by her head. "So good. Makes you more bearable you know. It's your fault you drink, and your nagging. Naggey naggey wifey. I'm gonna fuck you so good Mione. So, so good." With that he unzipped his trousers and without even bothering to remove his pants he was sheathed in her. _

_She opened her mouth to scream at the pain as he pounded into her without and lubrication or care but no sound came out. Pain tore through her body as he continued his assault but soon he was sliding out of her with ease and when she lifted her head from the table and looked down her body to where they were joined all she saw was red, and the cause of most of her pain. Fear gripped her tighter and she sobbed silently as he thrust into her one last time, shooting off into her, semen mixing with blood._

_Ron stepped back and looked down at her with disgust. "Fucking hell Mione. You're filthy. Filthy fucking blood, just like your back says right. Bellatrix may have been mad as a hatter but she was right about you when she marked you wasn't she. 'Filthy Mudblood Whore' look at you. You are so worthless. Wasn't even worth the effort really. Shite lay 'Mione. Really, you always were a terrible shag." He shoved himself back in his pants and performed a quick scourgify on himself to clean off her blood, then he flicked his wand towards her and her bounds were released. _

_She immediately tried to curl up on herself, to protect herself from the pain when a fist sent her sprawling to the floor. It took a minute to register he was talking to her "….and for gods sakes get yourself cleaned up. And do something with that mess on the stove would you. Maybe if you knew how to cook I wouldn't have to do this. It's for your own good you know. I'm heading out, hungry you know. I'll prob'ly crash someplace tonight, cool off a bit, blow off some steam alright 'Mione." He ran his fingers gingerly over her brow before he turned and left her, broken and bleeding on the floor of their flat._

_She wasn't sure how long she lay there but she knew she needed help. She tried to get up but something was wrong with her legs. She couldn't think straight, everything was muddled and the pain was so blinding. Ron had never lifted the silencing spell and she couldn't call for help so she slowly dragged herself to her front door, hoping one of her neighbors would be home and able to get her help. Their flat occupied the third floor of the building, with two flats per floor below her. She just had to make it down the steps and to help and she would be okay. Only she didn't have the strength and her legs wouldn't hold her weight when she tried to pull herself to stand and instead when she tried she tumbled head first down two flights of concrete steps and finally landed in a heap of broken and mangled bones at the base of the steps. _

She barely noticed the door leading in from the alley open and a familiar voice screaming her name before she slipped into blackness.

**A/N: Well, there is the first of many chapters. I hope you liked it. review! **

**~ fresh. new. lily ~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

Severus has obviously managed to survive, and more on that will be explained in later chapters. This story promises to be long, and will deal with heavy themes that are incredibly personal to me. It will be a journey, bear with me. Thanks!

End transmission

-me

Severus Snape flicked his wrist towards the front door of the apothecary turning the sign hanging there from 'Open' to 'Closed' and set about closing up shop for the day. He turned for the back room to retrieve his cloak from the hook by his desk and remembered to grab the parcel under the register before heading out into the night.

Severus had never intended to survive the war, and for one blissfully quiet month after the war he was able to convalesce in complete silence and peace while the Wizarding World rebuilt after the world, and mourned for their losses. It was a whole month before things were settled enough that Minerva McGonagall showed up at his home on Spinners End to sort his Estate.

"Severus!" she exclaimed upon seeing him alive and whole, reading a potions journal in his parlor.

"Yes, Minerva. What, prey tell, are you doing in my home? And how did you manage to break through my wards?" In all honesty he hadn't been surprised to see her there. He had been expecting her for some time now, he had simply hoped against hope for more time.

"You are aware that everyone believes you are dead, do you not?"

"You failed to answer my question. And yes, it had actually occurred to me that I was counted among the enemy dead. Now if you do not mind Minerva I had some reading I had wanted to catch up on. Please, see yourself out."

"No I will not see myself out Severus Snape. Now you just see here, I cried for your loss, a memorial is being placed besides Albus' tomb in your honor. You are being hailed the Wizarding Worlds biggest hero for Merlin's sake. The-Spy-Who-Saved-Us. Harry turned over your memories to be sure your name was cleared, and of course, the ministry saw fit to leak them to the press. And to answer your question William Weasley was kind enough to help me gain access to your home so I may see to your estate. Now will you tell me just what in the hell you were thinking?"

It was easy enough now to look back on that day Minerva had found him in his home and laugh about it. Time enough had passed and the scars had all faded. Minerva hadn't argued when he had refused the post at Hogwarts. He hated teaching, she knew that well enough, however he had more difficulty turning down her request for potions for the infirmary when he saw the amount she was willing to pay to have him brew. Apparently there had been more than one mishap with Horace left in charge, and she wished to avoid further problems and was willing to make room in her budget to order from outside of the school.

So while everyone worked to rebuild after the war Severus sold his little family home and purchased a shop front in Diagon Alley and the flat above it. The summer was nearly over before The Potion Masters Brew was open for business, and with the contract from Hogwarts and the money from the sale of his house Severus was doing better financially than he ever had before. It took no time before his apothecary was doing enough business that Severus had to hire part time help to man the counter while he brewed. He knew that for some it was just the pull of celebrity, the chance to gawk at the so called 'war hero' that brought them flocking to his shop everyday. But so long as they paid him he truly didn't care why they were there. For others, Severus knew, it was the promise of discretion that brought them to him instead of other apothecaries where one had to worry about gossip.

It was discretion that first brought Miss Hermione Weasley to the shop a year ago, wearing a poor glamour and seeking bruise paste and essence of Murtlap. He didn't ask then, he didn't have to, but it was none of his business and she wasn't the first battered wife to come seeking his wares.

Hermione became one of his best customers, regularly stopping by for healing potions and hangover potions. Slowly over the course of the year they built a sort of quiet friendship. Severus did not have many people he would call friend, and never had he expected to count the Princess of Gryffindor among them, but surely and slowly she had somehow managed to interject herself into his life. It had happened so slowly he had hardly noticed it until it was too late, and by then he found he was happy for her company when he had it. In the beginning she just came by the shop when she was out running errands to pick up what she needed for the week, but after a while she stopped him to ask a question about an article she had read in a potions journal that she wanted his pinion on, and in true Hermione fashion one question turned into many. Soon enough she was stopping by the shop more often, and sometimes when she had no need of potions, so she could ask him a question on a topic she thought he might find interesting. He could still remember the first time she called him Severus, and requested that he call her Hermione.

It had been a particularly muggy day last fall when she stopped by the shop in need of more bruise salve, her hair was completely uncontrollable. The frizzy mass had reacted badly to the moisture in the air, and she had apparently done nothing about it.

"Miss Granger. If you insist on gracing me with your presence so often, in fact, if you insist on being seen in public at all, perhaps you should do something about that hair, it is a menace." His tone had been joking but she was in no mood for it that day and had merely heard the insult.

"WEASLEY!" she screamed as she wheeled on him.

"I beg your pardon." He of course knew what she was on about, but she was especially perturbed that day.

"My name, it is NOT in fact Granger, it is Weasley. Hermione Jean Weasley. Missus Ronald Bilius Weasley if you prefer, and if you cant manage either then just call me Hermione, but do not call me Miss Granger." She was absolutely seething, and her hair made her look like some medusa-esqe demon, it was all rather amusing actually. Severus was starting to think that getting under her skin was one of his high points in the week when he managed.

Stifling a chuckle he simply raised an eyebrow and responded with "As you wish, Hermione."

She was completely flabbergasted, and apparently so tongue tied by her name on his lips that she didn't utter a sound until it was time for her to pay and leave.

Severus packed up her purchases for her, sliding in an extra bottle when she was fishing in her purse, and bid her a good day. She was at the door when he heard her. "Thank you, S-Severus. Have a nice day; I shall see you next week."

"You shall." He smirked at her, it wasn't quite a smile, but it was something.

The next day an owl came with a simple note.

Severus.

It is easier to write than say after all these years of calling you professor, but if you refuse to use my surname I shall refuse to use yours. Thank you, for the potion. You truly are a potions Master, I cannot believe no one ever mentioned this to me, how was it not taught at Hogwarts. I shall have to order more, tell me you have more on hand. My hair. Severus. My hair is wavy, and my brush did not get caught in a tangle of curls once after my bath tonight. Thank you. I truly don't know what I can do to repay you; I think Ron may just have a fit when he sees.

In Your Debt –

Hermione

He laughed then.

That seemed so long ago. Now Severus was headed out, with a parcel of potions in hand. Hermione had owled him with an order yesterday requesting delivery again, as had become habit for her these past few months. She always included a note with her order, and sometimes, if Ron was out, he would stay for a cup of tea when he made the delivery. She just hadn't felt up to going out much as of late, and so when she had heard he was offering delivery now to his clients she had decided to take advantage of that.

It wasn't much of a stroll down the Alley from his shop to her flat. He hadn't even opened the door all the way when the smell hit him. A smell he remembered all to well from darker times and those horrid revels, a putrid smell of blood, and urine, and vomit. As soon as he had the door flung open he saw her at the base of the steps.

"Oh Gods Hermione! What happened, who did this to you?" He was kneeling in a pool of blood and sick, but he had been in worse. He gingerly lifted her head and checked for any signs of life when her eyes fluttered open.

She looked like she was trying to speak but there was no sound. It took Severus a second to register that there was NO sound coming from her, when she was obviously wheezing and coughing up blood. With a quick finite he could hear her please for help.

"Please Sev-us, baby. Sometigs wrong wit baby." She barely managed to get the words across. It was then that he noticed the blood wasn't just coming from her wounds but was seeping out between her legs. She was nearly eight months along by his calculations. He had been supplying her pre-natal potions since she had discovered her pregnancy. He couldn't fathom how anyone could do this to a woman so obviously pregnant. He knew her husband beat her, but surely he wouldn't go this far, not to endanger her life, the life of his child. Surely not.

"Shhh. Don't talk Hermione. I'm going to get you to help okay. Hang on Hermione, hang on." And with that he lifted her broken body into his arms and stood up and spun on the spot. With a pop they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

Here we find the extent of Hermione's injuries. It is not a pretty picture. All my thanks! Hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. If not, well, who asked you….kidding.

End transmission

-me

Severus arrived at St. Mungo's with Hermione and nearly fell to his knees with the girl in his arms while he screamed for help. He knew she was barely hanging on and there was no telling if they would be able to save the baby. Before he could even register what was happening Hermione was being whisked away on a floating stretcher by a whole team of healers and nurses.

Severus wasted to hit something. He wanted to hurt whoever had harmed her like this, and it sickened him to think it was her husband. He was sure it was. He had known for a year he had been beating her. He had argued with her on occasion about it. She always made his excuses for him though. Now his friend was barely alive, and if he hadn't been there, making that delivery, he hated to think what could have happened. He hated to think of her dying alone, and the base of the stairs, naked. Gods, he hadn't even registered she was naked until then, there had been so much blood, and vomit, and he had been so scared it hadn't even occurred to him that she was nude. He made his way to a chair in the waiting area, no doubt aurors would be there soon, and he wanted to see if her husband was among them.

It was nearly an hour when Harry Potter strode into St. Mungo's with Auror Dawlish and a man Severus didn't recognize. They stopped at the information desk but quickly turned towards Severus. Dawlish and the man Severus assumed was his partner headed off down the hall, likely to see if they could get information on Hermione's condition. Harry came and pulled a chair up in front of Severus and turned it around so he could sit with his hands resting on the chair back while he took his statement.

"So Professor," he started "they told me at the desk that you brought an unnamed woman in, that she had been attacked and that it was not known if she would survive. Is that accurate?"

"God Gods man, did they not tell you whom I carried in here?" He knew it wouldn't help to scream at the boy, but he hated this, sitting here answering to The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Clueless.

"No, they said she is unresponsive, and frankly I think they are all a little afraid to speak with you."

"Hermione." He barely said it loud enough to be heard, but it was enough.

"WHAT? What the fuck happened Snape? Where is she? And why the fuck did you bring her here?" The chair he had been sitting in was toppled over and skidded across the floor with the force of Harry's rage.

"Her husband happened to her. And she is lucky I was making my delivery to her when I was or I could have been too late, I may have been as it is, she was barely alive when I found her."

"What do you mean Ron happened? What has he got to do with it? He would never hurt her. He LOVES 'Mione. She is all he has!" His anger was barely contained as he contemplated with his old professor was saying.

"He has been beating her for a year at least, so nice of you to notice. I suppose you also failed to notice his dalliance with girl who tends his brother's shop, it is the talk of Diagon Alley, has been for months."

Severus could see the cogs spinning in Harry's head as he catalogued everything he had noticed out of place over the past year. All the smiles that never reached her eyes, the way she would flinch when someone hugged her. He thought it was just about what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor, gods knew none of them were quite the same after that night, but she had been through so terribly much. He never even considered she was hiding abuse from him. He never could have thought his best friend capable, yet somehow looking at his former Potions Professor, seeing the man so drawn and so obviously afraid for his friend, he knew it to be true. His best mate, his partner, had been abusing his wife, the third of their Golden Trio. "Please, Snape," he began, with his head in his hands "tell me what you know. What was she like when you found her? What did he do to her? The baby?"

"I got there to drop off her potions, she hasn't come out of that flat in nearly two months. I think she found out about the little shop girl he sees. I have been delivering what she needs to her most weeks now. When I got there she was barely conscious, naked on the floor at the foot of the stairs by the entry. I am glad I was the one to have found her; she wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her like that. From what I could tell her skull was cracked, likely in a few places, there was boot tread visible on her cheek. Her arms were at odd angles as were her legs, she was bruising from what I could see through the blood, and the vomit. I, the baby, I don't know. She was bleeding so much, most of the blood was pooling from between her legs. I don't know if she was pushed, or if she fell, but I remember seeing some blood on the stairs, she didn't get down on her own two feet, that much I am certain. As for the rest we will have to wait for a healer." He was quite visibly shaken by the time he finished telling Harry what he had seen.

"Like hell we will wait for a healer. Come on. Being the Bloody Boy-Who-Lived has to be worth something. I want answers. Then I want to know where the bloody hell her husband is. Let's go Snape. Someone's gonna need to take your statement anyways, no way I can take this case now. If it turns out Ron did this he will be luck to be found by someone else." Harry was tearing off down the hall demanding to know where Hermione was and never heard Severus.

"That boy had better hope I don't get to him first" he said to no one as he followed Harry off down the hall in search of the battered woman he had grown to be so fond of.

When he caught up with Harry he was leaning against the wall outside of the doors leading to the Critical Damage ward speaking with an old healer who reminded him of a clean shaven Albus Dumbledore, his knees were buckling as he slid down the wall and cried into his hands. It wasn't a good sign.

"Hermione?" He was almost afraid to ask. He didn't have so many friends that he wouldn't feel the loss of this one terribly.

The old healer that had been speaking with Harry turned to him to answer. "Ah, you must be the young man who brought her in. Good thing that, she is in a bad way, sorry to say. She is going to make it though. You are Mister Snape are you not?" At Severus' nod he continued "Well then, as her emergency contact I can tell you of the extent of her injuries."

Severus would have been content to listen to what ever the old man had to say but he couldn't seem to hear anything past the fact that she had put him down in her files as emergency contact. When on earth had she done that? Why had she done that? "Sorry, I seem to have misheard, did you say I am listed as her emergency contact?"

"Yes, yes. Once we figured out who she was, hard not to notice when one of the saviors of the Wizarding World is in your hospital, we looked up her charts and sure enough her husband and Mister Potter here are listed as next of kin, and she has One Master Severus Snape listed as emergency contact. Now as I was saying, her injuries are quite severe, and numerous. We are still uncertain what all was done to that poor girl, but the side of her skull is crushed in, and until we get that fixed we cant administer SkeleGrow without risking severe damage to the brain, though frankly it is still uncertain as to whether or not she will even wake up, let alone what mental faculties she will retain after the trauma she has been through. Additionally she has three cracked ribs, one of which punctured the right lung. And both of her ulna fractures, as well as her right wrist. Her left femur is completely beyond repair and will need to be re-grown if and when we are able. She had mild burns on her back, and restraint marks on her wrists and ankles. I am afraid she was also brutally raped. Lastly, she was unfortunately in the late stages of labor when she arrived, her body could not have handled the birth vaginally, certainly not with out her conscious to help it along, and we had to perform a cesarean. The child was still born." You could almost see the old wizard's heart breaking for the young girl barely hanging onto life and the child she had lost.

Severus couldn't do anything but nod and say "I understand." He took a moment to collect himself before he asked for more information. "What is being done for her now? Can I see her?"

The old wizard knew that Severus had trained as a healer in order to get his Potions Mastery and so he nodded his assent, leading the dark man through the doors towards Hermione's room. They left Harry outside the ward to deal with his warring emotions. The old healer answered what he could as they approached her room. "She is sedated, and being kept on a steady stream of blood replenishing, healing, and pain potions. Classic trauma cocktail until we can do more. The cesarean went smoothly all things considered, though we had to do it without her consent, and she will no doubt be distraught if and when she comes to. That, and what other wounds we could were knit closed and we have applied dittany to the wounds to help with the healing from the outside, while the potions do their job inside. Her knee was dislocated, so we were able to set that while she was out and her ribs and the ulna fractures were able to be mended. Her wrist and femur will have to wait until we can repair the damage to the skull, and get the brain swelling down. There is a squib we have worked with before. He has been called in."

Confusion was evident on Severus' face as he contemplated what a squib had to do with this. "Squib?"

"Yes, a Dr. Terrington. His father is a muggle and he was raised mainly in the muggle world. He is now a surgeon, and we consult on occasion and he works within the muggle hospital to assure that witches and wizards brought in are transferred accordingly. I expect he should be here soon, we have seen an injury similar to this on occasion, usually quidditch accidents, and a dragon tamer once if memory recalls. We will work together for the procedure, if he agrees it is possible in her case." He stopped outside of a door, and put his hand to the handle before turning to Severus. "Are you sure you want to see her now? She is sedated, and it is not a pretty sight."

"Yes. I am certain it can be no worse than what I have been seeing in my head since I found her." And he steeled himself to follow the doctor in the room. The sight that met him served to reignite his anger. Hermione lay in the hospital bed, nearly as white as the sheets, though there was a grey and ashen quality to her usually creamy skin that was horribly un-natural, especially against the starchy white linins. Her head had been shaved so that the damage to her head could be assessed; there were healing cuts visible all over her face and head, likely from her fall down the steps. Both arms were bandaged from midway down the bicep to her palms in an effort to help the broken ulnas in her forearms to heal properly. The rest of her was covered, though he could tell that the swell of her abdomen no longer held a child. He knew that would be the worst of it for her. She had never admitted to the abuse, though she knew he held his suspicions, but she had confided that she wasn't sure she would stay if it hadn't been for the baby. After the torture she received at the end of Bella's wand she wasn't sure she would ever be able to conceive, and he knew as her potions supplier and friend the lengths she had to go to in order to have this baby. She had already suffered an eptopic pregnancy shortly after she had married that left her with only one viable fallopian tube. This child had been all the hope she had left. He wasn't certain she would have the will to go on with out her baby. Severus wanted to kill the bastard who had done this, who had killed his own child.

Severus continued to inspect her from the door way for a moment before moving to a chair at her bed side and whispering in her ear. "I will not let him harm you again, Hermione. I am so sorry I did not stop this long ago. I have worked so hard to keep everyone at arms length, even those I have come to care for. I had hoped that the boy wonder would step in and play hero again, but I was foolish. I knew. I knew what that bastard did to you. I am so sorry Hermione." As he sat back in the chair, feeling utterly defeated he heard the door open, and looked up to see a young man in white lab coat step in.

"Severus, this is Dr. Terrington. He is going to need to inspect Mrs. Weasley, and then we will see if we can get her skull mended. Hopefully with the pressure that is being applied to her brain removed, her swelling will go down and we can get her well again, though it will be a lengthy recovery none the less" The old healer explained.

"What is this procedure exactly? What does it entail?" Severus wanted to know, as he clasped his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

It was Dr. Terrington who chose to explain. "If it is indeed a viable option Healer Plackett," Severus realized it was the first time he was hearing the old healers name, he hadn't even bothered to ask "will handle the spell work, a severing charm will open her scalp to allow access to the skull at which time I will surgically remove the portion of damaged skull and replace it with a prosthetic plate, which Healer Plackett will apply with a permanent sticking charm, which will be both faster and less invasive then screws. If we work quickly we can have her skull repaired and the scalp knitted closed all within twenty minutes. It should be another matter of hours before the swelling in her brain recedes enough to give us an accurate picture of the likelihood of her recovery, at which time we can re asses her brain function."

"Now Severus shall have to ask that you go back to the waiting room, and perhaps collect mister Potter, if he is still where you left him, Dr. Terrington and I will need to get working and we cant have anyone in here visiting until she is in recovery." The old man laid a hand on Severus' shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Thank you, Healer Plackett, Dr. Terrington. I have work to do, I shall be in my Apothecary, should she be of need of more potions, feel free to call on me. Good Day. I shall return in two hours time, hopefully she will be on her way to recovery by then." And with that Severus stood and left the men to try to heal the ashen girl on the bed.

Severus walked quickly down the hall and back out into the reception area searching for Potter. He knew he was going to need to give a statement to the Aurors, and was sure Boy Wonder would like to know the details of her condition. Potter, he was sure, was in no shape to see her, not like that.

He remembered the first time he had decided enough was enough and asked her about the abuse she was receiving at the hands of her husband. Like so many battered women she had made excuses and tried to claim to have developed into a world class klutz. He knew that wasn't the case, she was the epitome of grace. Her reflexes had been honed during her year on the run during the war, and fighting had toned her body into that of an athlete, removing any traces of the soft quiet book worm. Anyone who knew what they were looking for could see the changes war had wrought in Hermione, she was a warrior. To see her so beaten had driven him mad; he had wanted to shake her, to scream at her. She had survived so much, only to be beaten down time and again by her husband. In the months before her pregnancy he had noticed her frame was shrinking, she had been losing weight, and nearly seemed to be collapsing in on herself, shrinking away from life. He had kept his opinions to himself, friendly they might be, but he was not her confidant, he had doubted she had one. He knew there was little anyone could do if she didn't ask for help, so he sold her potions and salves so that she could hide her shame from the world. He could understand the desire to conceal your weakness from the world, to hide away the marks that burn into your soul. It wasn't just the mark forever on his forearm but the memories of bruises he hid as a child. He remembered helping his mother apply bruise salve when she was too tired and weak to do it for herself. To see this once strong girl, this woman, a savior of the wizarding world, to see her hiding the same type of pain was unthinkable. He wished now he had pushed further. He may not truly understand his friendship with the young woman who had once been a tiring know-it-all, but he did not want to lose it now.

He found Potter in the waiting area talking with Dawlish and his partner. He caught snippets of their conversation as he approached.

"…hasn't been heard from since he left the office this morning. He was supposed to have been headed to The Burrow to inform his parents of the developments into his brother's case. He never showed."

"Has anyone told Molly and Arthur yet? They should hear it from someone they know." Harry asked of Dawlish.

"As far as we know Kingsley has decided to step in and inform them, with the attack on Weasley's wife and Percy's arrest this morning he thought they could use a friend more than a rookie Auror. Not that I don't have history with them myself, but I'm the senior Auror on this case, and we are now a man down in the department, so he wants me and Mickey to track down Weasley and bring him in. It isn't looking good Harry." Dawlish ran a hand through his hair, he knew this was hard on Harry, one of his best friends may not make it, and the other was suspected of putting her in that condition. "We are going to run the lead you gave us on the shop girl. See if that pans out at all. Send a patronus if he shows here, though, if your information is correct I don't think that he will. We tried to tell you Harry. I know he's your best mate and all, but he isn't right. I hope Hermione pulls through. It's just sick, what was done to her. Makes me want to get home to the missus and worship her. Take it easy Harry, go get some coffee. You've been pulled from the case officially, but we'll keep you in the loop alright."

"Thanks Dawlish, Mickey. Let me know what you find. I'll be here all night, I'm sure."

Severus waited for the Aurors to step into the floo before he sat next to Harry. "Potter. What was that I heard about Percival being taken into custody? Surely that has nothing to do with this?"

Harry barked out a bitter laugh at that. "No, not directly. Percy the prat strikes again. We got an anonymous tip a while back that Percy was marked. We had all seen his arms, never a mark in sight. In any case, being marked doesn't mean you're guilty of anything save being a desperate fool and a bigot." A glance at Snape's quirked eyebrow and the accompanying glare told Harry he had better work to backtrack that last bit. "I, uh, that is to say that people make mistakes, and being marked does not in itself mean you are guilty of any crimes, Sir."

"Indeed."

"Well this morning we busted a drug ring that's been infusing muggle drugs into calming and invigorating draughts, Upsie / Downsies they are being called on the streets. It's been giving us some serious issues, and it is believed that it is being distributed on the muggle market as well, and that is going to be a real mess for us. It's nasty stuff. We tracked down a low level supplier in the muggle theatre district, what used to be a prop shed or some sort outside of the New Red Lion Theatre in Islington. Had all kinds of wards on the place, found plenty of the new drugs, and their muggle counterparts, and we found us a girl. Lorraine Wellington is the muggle sister of a witch who disappeared during Umbridge's 'Muggle Registration's'. Apparently, that's how she met Percy. She's a looker that one, an actress. Apparently after the war Percy tracked her down. He confessed to killing her sister on Umbridge's orders, along with other 'non-compliants' and told her that he was planning on killing himself, but wanted to find her, to give her family closure before he died and took that secret to his grave. She listened to his sob story of his repentance, his return to the light. He told her about Fred, watching him go down. Girl ate it up, took him in and gave him a few ways to make the pain go away. Sex and drugs. Apparently pillow talk turned to business plans and he helped her find someone who could brew, and understood the basic elemental properties of the ingredients well enough to find a workable formulae for the potion combinations. This was well over a year ago. They are just a small part of the operation, and it goes deep into both the muggle and wizarding worlds. She told us where to find Percy, and his mark. And he has one, he just covers it." Severus cocked his head at this, it was well known there were no ways to remove the mark, and glamour's and potions were useless in covering it. "Theater make-up. Apparently muggles use it to cover tattoos and the like all the time, hell of a lot more coverage than typical muggle makeup, and longer lasting too. We just never looked close enough. Well, we had enough to bring him in at the least. Did just before noon today."

"And what has this to do with Weasley and Hermione?" Severus couldn't care less if Percival Weasley was into drugs, frankly he could be screwing monkeys in his spare time and Severus wouldn't bat an eye, he just wanted Harry to get to the damned point already. "That was a lovely little exposition truly Potter, your vocabulary has grown exponentially since you were my pupil, does this loquacious monologue have a damned point? Or were you under the impression that the habits of young Percival matter an ounce to me? Get on with it Potter!"

"I'm getting to it. See, Ron was there when Percy was brought in. Percy started screaming at him that if he was going down for drugs he was taking Ron with him. Said he could take Ron down with all he knew. Ron was sent home while Percy was processed. He was supposed to stop at the Burrow and talk to Molly and Arthur about Percy, and I told him to get it together. I thought Percy was just trying to get some of the pressure off him, but now." Harry rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and Severus could tell he was berating himself for not noticing more when it came to his best friends. Severus always thought he was too self-centered to notice the world beyond himself and his so called destiny. Perhaps his assessment of the boy was justified.

"So Weasley was likely taking these new drugs for a while, depending on the muggle drug that had been fused with the invigoration draught, which is my guess for what he was taking, the boy was certainly far from calm, it could explain his aggression. Even still what I saw in hospital room just now. If it was him, Potter, if it was, and I find him first, Azkaban would be worth what I would do to him. Death Eaters killed their toys before they broke them that badly. She may yet not make it. She should be in surgery now." Severus stood up, he was not one to wait idly in a hospital reception area, he was a man of action, and he wanted answers.

"She's in Surgery, what, what surgery?" Harry was stricken; she had already lost the baby. A girl he was told. What else could possibly be going on?

"Yes, a muggle surgeon, a squib really, he is working with her healer to complete the restoration of her skull, they will have to remove the parts there were smashed in when her husband kicked her in the face. There is no guarantee that it will solve the issue of her brain swelling, or that she will be the same girl she was when she wakes up, mentally that is. I am more than certain the girl you knew is gone anyhow. Emotionally there is no way she will ever be the same. The tortures she has been through were bad enough, but she loved that child, and that monster killed it. She will not take that news lightly. It could very well be the issue that breaks her. I recommend having her put on a suicide watch when she awakens. Keep me appraised. I have elsewhere to be." With that he was gone in a swirl of black robes, as oppressing as his teaching robes had ever been, and in this setting, under these circumstances they were many times more intimidating. Harry never got the chance to ask more questions. Severus wanted answers and he wasn't willing to wait for the Boy wonder and his Auror pals to find it first.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

All my thanks to Phx-Songbird; bbmetater; knitchick for their reviews and to everyone who has decided to give a new story a chance. Here we find Harry and the Weasley's reactions to Hermione's attack, and just who else knew things at home with Ron wasn't the sweet fairy tale it seemed? I do hope you stick with me, and this story that has burrowed into my brain. Sorry we see no Severus in this chapter, though I promise to bring him back for the next one!

End transmission

-me

Harry sat there where his old Potions Master had left him mentally kicking himself for not seeing the signs sooner. He really was so self absorbed. After the war he had tried so hard to just be happy, make a life he wanted. He had Ginny, and little Teddy. Life was far from perfect. He didn't sleep, the nightmares would likely always be with him, be with most people he figured. He had considered packing up his little family and moving, what did it matter really. Ginny was never home, the Harpies kept her busy between training and quidditch matches she was rarely around. Home on Tuesdays and every other Thursday, it wasn't really what Harry thought married life would be like, but she was happy, who was he to begrudge her her dreams. Harry had taken every loss during the war personally. He had tried so hard to be a positive force in the wizarding world, working on the rebuilding of the school and Hogsmead. When he was given access to his family vaults after the war he had promptly feinted away. He thought the vault his parents left him was all there was, and that was more than enough for two lifetimes. Then when Sirius had fallen through the veil he had left everything to Harry, and the Black fortune when combined with Harry's vault was likely enough for ten lifetimes. However, when he returned to Gringotts, and after being told that the Goblins had seen to it to remove a small fortune from his vault to pay for the damages he caused, and to replace the dragon he stole 'Just Business, you see' he was given the key to a new vault, the Potter family vault. Part of him had wanted to find Malfoy and laugh at him, call him a pauper. After the blood wards had recognized him as the true Potter Heir Harry had walked into a vault larger than anything he ever could have imagined. It wasn't just gold, and jewels. How they had gotten an entire ocean liner into that vault was beyond Harry, but sure enough a ship reminiscent of The Titanic, from that movie his Aunt Petunia had liked so much, sat at the rear of the vault. It was filled with all sorts of vehicles and artifacts. Harry spent weeks going over the family ledgers, learning about his ancestors. He had found the Potter Family Tree and had enjoyed putting faces to names. Here was a scrap book full of old prophet articles going back to the 16th century that had to do with the Potters. He was learning so much about his family, mostly he learned he was rich, beyond rich, and in the muggle world as well. Apparently he had an ancestor who had married a Duchess who was the last in her family line and came into a fortune in the muggle world. There was so much. He had promptly sat down and transferred funds all over the place, some to each of the Weasley's, and a rather sizeable chunk to Ron and Hermione as a wedding gift. He helped to pay for the restorations at Hogwarts, and funded a scholarship foundation that would purchase new books and robes for families who couldn't afford it otherwise. He had financed much of the rebuilding in Hogsmead and Diagon, and paid to rebuild the Burrow. It was never enough. He set up a fund at the ministry with Kingsley that would offer reparations to those who had been affected by the war. None of it made a dent in his vaults, and none of it made him feel any better.

He realized now that he had become what everyone always thought he was; a self aggrandized savior of the world. He spent more time doing press for his charity work and his foundations than he did doing his job, or looking after the people that really mattered in his life. Apparently while he had been busy trying to fix the world and erase all the pain the people that mattered the most to him were falling apart at the seams. How could he have missed it all? The drugs, the beatings. Ron was his partner, and he never noticed, or he pretended not to. Now his best friend was lying in a hospital bed, she had lost her little miracle baby. How she would survive the loss again he wasn't sure, and if Ron truly was the cause he didn't know how to cope with it.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the solemn faces of Arthur and Molly. "Harry. How is she?" Arthur asked as he took a seat next to him and motioned Molly to his side.

"I haven't seen her, I, I couldn't. Snape was here, he was the one that found her. It isn't good." Harry didn't want to do this. He was tired of all the tragedy.

"The baby? Is the baby okay Harry? My little grandbaby?" Molly looked like she already knew the likely answer but didn't want to hear it.

"I am so sorry Mum. She was still born. They had to do an emergency C-section or something like that. There was nothing they could do. Snape said she was a right bloody mess when he found her." He didn't notice he was rocking back and forth in his seat. These were the only parents he had now, and he had to tell them their own son had likely been the cause of the death of their grand daughter, and it wasn't even certain if 'Mione would make it out of this alive yet. "I am so sorry. I should have known"

"Harry dear, this isn't your fault. We just, we don't understand. What happened, where's Ron?" Molly didn't know. Kingsley apparently hadn't told them much. Just bloody great, he thought.

"Kings didn't tell you?" They shook their heads.

"He told us about Percy. And that Hermione was in the hospital, that there had been an attack, we didn't give him much time to talk after that, we were through the floo before he could get in another word. Why, where's Ron? Is he with her now?"

"Oh, bugger it all to hell Mum! Sorry, I, I don't, I how do I say this. Mum, Dad. We, we think Ron did this to her, he's missing right now." Their sharp gasps broke his heart. He hated Ron for doing this to his wife and their family. "I am so sorry. Snape says she's been buying bruise salves regularly from him for nearly a year now. Likely he's been beating on her all along. Today, I don't know, I think he freaked when Percy implicated him. "Mione isn't looking good, she, she may not make it."

Molly placed a hand over her heart. "No, no, no. Not my Ronnikins. No. I don't believe it. Snape is wrong; he is lying to you Harry. Maybe it was an accident. What, what happened to her? What has happened to my family?" She was sobbing into Arthur's chest.

"What happened Son? I don't want to believe Ron had anything to do with this, but we need to know what has happened to Hermione. She is our daughter." Arthur was holding it all together for his wife, but the pain was etched into his face. They both looked like they had aged twenty years. This war had cost them so much already. One son was already dead, now another was in custody, suspected of atrocious acts while allied with the Death Eaters, and now a son was being investigated for the brutal attack, rape, and subsequent death of a child. Harry wasn't sure there was much more these poor people could handle, but they needed to know. They needed to know what their son had turned into. As much as Harry wanted to believe in his friend some part of him knew Snape's words to be true.

"He raped her. He kicked her head in and beat the bloody shit of her. She's having some half muggle brain surgery thing right now, and I don't know, Snape knows, but he's gone. Snape looked like he was gonna lose his lunch, and with everything he has lived through, everything he has had to do himself, for this to have had that affect on him, it cant have been good. I wish I could say I don't believe Ron did this, but I think we have all been blind to what is going on with him. I think he has been using those drugs Percy got mixed up in. I think that's what set him off today. I should have known, I should have seen it, I am so sorry. I am so sorry Mum, Dad, I didn't know, I didn't know." Harry broke down then and cried. He slunk to the floor in between Arthur and Molly and put his head on Molly's lap, taking comfort and giving it all the same.

"No, poor boy, it isn't your fault. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders already. Raising poor Teddy by yourself, and trying to fix the world on your own. The world isn't your responsibility Harry. If, Merlin forbid, Ron is responsible for this, if he is, that is on him Harry, not you. You are a great man Harry, we are so proud to call you son, but you are just one man." Arthur's words served to sooth Harry, but he stayed on the floor, letting Molly run her fingers through his hair. He had let it grow out. Usually he wore it pulled back in a ribbon, but now it was a mess, a tangle of black he could hide behind, and Molly's fingers working through the tangles worked wonders on his frayed nerves.

That was how Healer Plackett found the trio some time later. "Ehem. Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Healer Plackett how is she? Can we see her now? These are her in-laws, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"You can see her soon. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am so terribly sorry for your loss. We did everything we could for your daughter in law and the baby, I wish we could have done more; she was in such a state when she was brought in. In Mister Snape still here?" The old healer looked so worn, his brown eyes shone with tears he wasn't allowed to cry for one of his many patients who should have never found their way to his hospital.

"Snape's gone, yeah. So we can see her, how is she, how was the surgery?" Harry gave no one else the chance to talk, the words just came pouring out of him.

"You may go see her, though if anyone else shows up for her, I would prefer to keep her visitors to a minimum, four at most. Immediate family only. And Mister Snape of course. I will warn you now, she won't be awake for some days at least, and we still have no way of knowing if she will retain her mental faculties. While the procedure to repair her skull was a success there was so much brain swelling, and with all the other injuries and the extent of her blood loss there is still a chance that she may not recover." He led them to the room and showed them inside. "If there is anything you need, that cord there will call for a nurse or myself. I will leave you be for now. There isn't much else we can do but wait and see."

After the healer left and shut the door Harry turned his attention to the girl on the bed and a part of him broke. She was so pale and small looking. "At least, she won't have to worry about that lion's mane for a while now." He didn't really mean to say it out loud, and knew it was wildly inappropriate, but looking at her there, without a hair on her head, all the bruises still yellow against her skin, and the healing potions would need more time to completely remove the physical reminders of her ordeal. There was now a long straight scar running along the right side of her head, it started just above her brow and curved around back towards her ear. Harry figured that was where the skull had to be repaired. She hardly seemed alive. Looking at her all he would think of was the tables in the Great Hall after the battle, all the bodies lined up, so still and pale in death. She looked like a twisted and broken angel, cast out of heaven and stripped of her wings and beauty. He turned quickly but didn't manage to make it to the sink on the other side of the room before he retched all over the floor. How could Ron do this?

"Oh darling." Molly cooed from her seat next to her bed. She held her daughter in laws hand and placed a gentle hand on the curve of her belly, where just that morning a child had been growing. Molly had been overjoyed when Ron had come home and told him mom that all the potions she had been taking had worked, and that a healer had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, and that the egg had successfully implanted in the womb. He had seemed overjoyed at the thought of being a father. He ran around calling Molly Grand mum ever since. She remembered the first time Hermione had spun around in the kitchen and grabbed her hand away from her dinner preparations and placed it on her side where the little one was using her as punching bag. She had been knitting up an entire layette in yellows. She thought she heard Harry say it was a girl; they were going to wait until she was born to find out. They wanted a surprise. Arthur had helped them paint a nursery in their flat, and he had restored one of the old bassinets that they had used with all their children, and had painted it a nice soft green. Now, her son was wanted, and her daughter, for that's what Hermione was, long before she had married Ron, she was theirs, they loved her fiercely, she was so sick looking, so frail. Molly wept and rested her head on the bed next to Hermione's murmuring words of comfort no one else could make out.

Arthur was steadily pacing the room, shaking his head back and forth. He was mourning the loss of his grandchild, and of his son. He knew it was Ron. He had seen the bruises once before, when he had been helping Hermione at the flat with the nursery. She had made the excuses for his son. 'He didn't mean to. It was an accident. He is just under so much stress at work, and helping George out at the shop when he can. I said the wrong thing, I know I shouldn't have, it was my fault really. We are all so messed up tight now. Please dad, don't hate him for this, he loves me he does. It, it really was an accident.' Arthur had left shortly after that, and tracked his son down at the Ministry. He marched right into the Aurory, cast a silencing spell and punched his son in the nose. He had never before struck one of his kids. He was a gentle man who abhorred violence. Ron had it coming though, and Arthur snapped, and broke his son's nose. Ron cried, and confessed to hitting his wife. He swore it was just the one time, and that he was truly sorry it had happened. He said much the same she had, and after crying on his fathers shoulder for nearly two hours, talking about Fred, and the war, and his fears about the baby Arthur fixed his nose for him with a quick 'episky' and told his son that he had better work at getting his act together, and to get home to his wife and grovel at her feet. That had been months ago, now the guilt was heavy. He should have paid more attention.

"Oh Molly. What has happened to our family? He did this Molls, I knew, I knew and I did nothing. Well that's not true, I broke his nose."

"You what?" Molly knew her husband; she couldn't believe he had hit anyone, let alone one of her boys.

"He hit her Molly, I saw the bruise, they both admitted to it. I punched him square in the nose, broke it clean. I thought I got through to him after that, I thought it was just that one time, I should have been watching, I should have gone to talk to him more at work, make sure he was doing alright. Oh Molly." Arthur's guilt was a palpable force in the room.

"Oh, not you too dear. You love are not responsible, we did everything we could by our boys. There isn't a thing you or Harry could have done to change this. We just have to be there for Hermione now. Find a way to start really healing. Maybe all of us have been hiding the pain away for too long, we already lost so much." Honestly Molly wanted to rise up and scream at her husband for not telling her, for not doing more, for not stopping this, for letting their little grandbaby die. But she knew there was more than enough blame to go around, and yet all of it was on the man who did this to her and more and more she was having trouble denying the fact that it was her son.

"OH BLODDY HELL 'MIONE!" The three in the room turned to see George Weasley in the doorway, still wearing his Weasley Wizarding Wheezes robes, and remnants of whatever it was he had been working on before leaving work.

"George dear, keep your voice down."

"Sorry mum. What happened. Aurors came by the shop looking for Ron, and wanting to talk to Verity. The said 'Mione was attacked, didn't give 'em much more time to talk, told Verity to close up shop after talking to them, let them know Ron had been around this afternoon but that I hadn't seen him since and apperated over here. God's what happened to her? Who? Was it a Death Eater? Oh gods the baby!" George was shaking; he had grown to be really close with Mione and Ron. Ron had been helping him out when he could at the shop, and Mione usually stopped in for lunch during the week while Ron was at work. They had really gotten to know each other since the war; their flat was so close to the shop. He often popped in for dinners with them; it would have been so lonely without Fred around if he hadn't had those two to keep him company all the time. He couldn't wait to teach pranks to his little niece or nephew, he had been busy working on a line of baby themed products for the shop.

"Oh, Georgie, come, sit down." George looked murderous as they relayed the story to him and told him about the baby and everything they had learned since arriving.

"Oh 'Mione. Why didn't you tell me? Lunch almost every day and you didn't tell me. I am so sorry Hermione. So sorry."

Harry stood up and made for the door. "I'm gonna send an owl off to Ginny, she'd want to be here. Then I am going to see if I can get word from Dawlish, maybe they know something by now. I'll be back shortly; hopefully we will have more news soon."

Harry left and sent off an Owl to Ginny.

Gin –

Hermione is in the hospital. She lost the baby. It isn't good sweetheart. There is too much to say in a note. I love you, my darling, I love you. I miss you. Come if you can, we will all be at St. Mungo's for some time, she isn't expected to wake for at least a few days. Send word if you cant get time away. I love you.

Yours truly,

Harry

Once he had that sent off he went to floo back to the ministry and see if he could find any answers. Before he stepped in to floo he punched the brick wall finding satisfaction in the sickening crunch of bones breaking in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

All my continued thanks to bbmetater and knitchick for their reviews and to everyone who has decided to give a new story a chance. Hopefully this chapter is a nice change of pace from the trauma that has preceded it. So without further ado – here is a bit more on the back story of Hermione and Severus' budding friendship.

End transmission

-me

Severus walked through his apothecary to his office and lab in the back. He needed a drink, and he knew he kept a bottle in the desk. He silently 'Accioed' a tumbler and poured himself a generous glass. He sat back into his worn leather office chair as his thoughts drifted to Hermione.

It was over ten months ago when she had come to the apothecary, all puffy eyes and sniffling. He thought she had allergies.

"_Miss Granger, if you insist on venturing into public and gracing us all with your presence perhaps you could do us all a favor and purchase something for that nose along with your healing potions today." His tone was sneering, though less so than it would have been in the past, it was almost mockingly playful. _

"_Why Professor, I didn't know you care. I am so terribly sorry to be by in such a dreadful condition. How awful of me not to consider my appearance when I came here to spend my galleons. What was I thinking, imagining that it mattered more to you that you were paid for whatever I might purchase rather than your attempts at poking at the open wounds and trying to make me cry more. Are you a fan of blubbering women or is rude simply the only tone in which you know to speak?" Her hands were on her hips and wild mane of hair was whipping about as she scolded him for his comment. He had to admit he was impressed. _

"_Why Miss Granger, I meant not to offend. I was simply concerned; you seem to have come down with something, an allergy to ragweed perhaps. None the less, anti-allergen potions are third shelf down just behind you there. Unless there is another reason you came here to my shop looking like Miss Brown after a particularly bad appointment with a crystal ball. Was your fortune not to your liking today Miss Granger or is that not the reason you are all weepy, not that it matters to me, though I do offer something for melancholy. Purely interested from a business standpoint you see Miss Granger." His tone was almost entirely joking now. He wasn't sure why he was having so much fun teasing his former student, but he was, and for some reason he found himself pleased that she didn't seem to be nearly as puffy eyed as she had moments ago when she had walked in, with her eyebrow quirked in what he could only explain as a poor attempt at imitating his mannerisms._

"_Indeed." She giggled a little at her nerve, and chewed at her bottom lip before speaking again. "Thank you Professor, I do believe you have cured my bout of melancholy today, I shant be needing that particular potion today after all. Your wit has cured me. I am forever in your debt sir. I do however find myself in need of some other potions today, my usual order, as well as a few others; I have a list from my healer here somewhere, if you would be so kind."_

_After she had located the list and handed it to him he was left wondering what was wrong that she would need this combination of potions. It wasn't his business, so he simply gathered everything on her list and wrapped it all up for her while she counted out her galleons. "Here you are Miss Granger. I apologize for my earlier comments." Did he really just apologize to a former student, he wondered? _

"_Oh thank you Professor, there is no need to apologize truly. I meant what you said. I think your, shall we just agree to call it wit, well I think it cured my mood. I truly needed that. Thank you for the potions sir, they are always well worth the galleons you charge, you could probably charge a fair few more and I know I at least would still pay." She turned to leave with her purchases but stopped short of the door. "Um. Sir?" She had her bottom lip wedged between her teeth while she worked on her courage. "Well are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?" she asked herself. "Sir? Would you like to accompany me to lunch today?"_

"_Excuse me Miss Granger? Did you just ask me to dine with you? And on such short notice, such poor etiquette. How will I ever know what to wear?" He almost sounded like he was agreeing to her request._

"_Well you see sir, I usually take lunch with George during the week, only today he is at some muggle convention of some sort 'research mission' he called it. It's just, well sir, I could really appreciate the company today, even yours at it were." Her shoulders shook lightly with the force of her breath after she had forced that all out without stopping to breathe, afraid of not getting the words out at all. She resumed the lip chewing while she waited for him to respond._

"_It is the time I usually close up for lunch. I do not suppose I have sufficient time to develop a reasonable excuse and shall be forced to endure your company for a while longer today Miss Granger._

_Hermione had to restrain herself from hugging him. She had been through so much these past few days, this seemed like a miracle. "Thank you Professor. I truly appreciate the offer of your company today."_

_After Severus had locked up he escorted Hermione down the road to a little café he liked. It was never crowded, but their food was flavorful and their prices completely reasonable. They had ordered, him a simple Reuben with au jus and a small cup of the potato soup they were famous for, Hermione agreed the soup sounded perfect and ordered a bowl of soup with sour dough bread and Brussels sprouts. _

"_Brussel sprouts, Miss Granger? You truly are an anomaly. Were you aware that the Hogwarts house elves stopped preparing brussel sprouts some twenty years ago when it became apparent that they were only being used as projectiles to start food fights and were not actually be ingested by any in the student body?" It had nearly sounded like a compliment, all dressed up in random facts._

"_I was actually aware of that sir. You see, I have an eidetic memory, and it was mentioned in an aside in 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was a chapter on house elves, and that particular anecdote was called 'When House Elves Know Better'. Apparently the Headmaster had wanted to keep them on the menu because he enjoyed their entertainment value; I always did think he was a bit barmy to be honest. Well it is said that the house elves refused and told him that if they were kept they would have to find room in the budget and thought that Treacle Tart was an unnecessary part of the students' diet, so perhaps they could cut that from the menu instead. Good Bye Brussels!" She blushed a little when she realized the tangent she had went off on._

"_Indeed Miss Granger." He chuckled at her then, not much but enough that she noticed the way it brightened his face. "You truly are a know it all. And here all those years I simply thought you must read and re-read everything in the library. That is some gift you have there, it is too bad that it comes off as so thoroughly bothersome to most. I find, for whatever reason, I do not mind your instant recall nearly as much now that you are no longer my student. I was actually there though; it was my first year on staff. Albus was thoroughly put out by the whole ordeal. I myself found him to be quite 'barmy' as you say."_

"_Oh! Sorry, sir, I am afraid my mouth tends to run away with me from time to time. It seems worse lately, there isn't much for me to talk about, or anyone to talk about it with really. Usually when I lunch with George it's all jokes for him. He made the mistake once of asking me for my input on shall we say 'personal pleasure' items he was working on. I don't think I have ever been so red; I spit my pumpkin juice in his face. I was so completely embarrassed by the topic that he was even more amused. He has sent me prototypes nearly once a week since. He's encoragable that one. I can say sex without stuttering now though, so I suppose I should thank him." Oh my, she had truly let her mouth 'run away with her' there. She was blushing again. Severus found he rather liked the way she looked with the extra pink in her cheeks. _

"_Indeed?" He was tempted to ask her what type of prototypes when their food arrived. _

_They had been eating with a pleasant, companionable silence for about fifteen minutes when Severus decided to ask her about the potions. "Miss Granger, forgive for the intrusion into your personal life, but that list of potions from your healer included some very specified pain and healing potions and it was a combination I have not seen used myself. What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"_

"_Oh, I don't mind, not really. I had actually assumed you might figure it out on your own. I suffered an eptopic pregnancy. We didn't catch it in time and my fallopian tube burst, I believe one of the potions is meant to dissolve the remaining tissues that were, um, misplaced as it were. There was significant damage I am told. It was too much to repair the tube. The rest are for the pain and to correct the hormonal imbalance in an effort to stave off more, how did you put it 'bouts of melancholy'. They aren't sure I will be able to conceive again after this. I wasn't supposed to be able to at all after what happened in the Manor." She told him while she fiddled with the napkin in her lap._

"_You mean Malfoy Manor?" He had heard that there had been a run in with the Boy Wonder at the Manor, but he had never been told of Hermione's involvement._

"_You mean you don't know?"_

"_Know what? I never did read any of the press about the war, and all I had ever been told was that Lucius had Potter in his grasp and lost him again. I could only assume you were there with him at the time, you always were when there was trouble to be had, but beyond that I was not told, nor did I ask." He could tell he was missing something big. _

"_Um. Oh. Well it was never in the papers. I just thought, I don't know. I was told she liked to brag. I was tortured by Bellatrix. Cruciatus. For nearly an hour in-between her questioning me about the sword. Then there was her lovely little knife. The healers never could get rid of those scars. When I refused to talk she took a break and let Greyback play with me for a little while. Then she went back to threats and more Crucios. I was in bed healing for a week it should have been longer, but I was needed in the field." She tried to be cold and dissociate from the tortures she went through at Malfoy Manor, but she knew she would never forget that pain, or the terror she felt when Greyback looked at her with an evil vulgar lust in his eyes, a promise of his painful touch._

"_I do not know what to say. I am truly sorry Miss Granger. I had no idea. You are a strong woman indeed to have survived at all. I am glad to say both of them are no longer living, though I had often wished throughout the years to have the honor of dispatching them from this existence myself. Bellatrix alone is more than most people can handle without succumbing to death, but I have seen the terrors that Greyback was capable of with a pretty young witch." He hadn't meant to but he had called her pretty._

"_Thank you, you couldn't have done anything. And I had to survive, I had no choice in the matter, I stole her key, and her hair. It's how we got the cup. Never would have won the damned war otherwise. It is the real reason I was given the Order of Merlin. Most think it is for being the Brains-Behind-The-Boy-Who-Lived. In reality it is merely compensation for what that crazy bitch did to me, and that animal. Now, now I lost my little miracle baby, and half my reproductive system with it. I so wanted to be a mum. To bring forth a new generation of witches and wizards. To help shape a little person into a strong capable leader who isn't afraid to stand up for what is right." She closed her eyes in an effort to compose herself a bit. She wasn't sure why she was so comfortable with him. She never liked to tell anyone about what had happened that day. _

"_Miss Granger, there is a potion, not something I keep on hand, but I could make it, it could increase your odds, if a child is truly what you wish for in this life."_

_She did it then, she got up from her seat and launched herself at him, enveloping him in a huge hug. "Sorry Professor, I don't know what I was thinking. But, do you really think it would help? I hadn't thought I could even conceive this last time." She didn't want to get her hopes up._

"_It is alright Miss Granger. It is not a guarantee that you will conceive, however it does increase your output of eggs from the viable ovary and works to balance the hormone levels to what is considered optimum for implantation. It takes a few weeks to brew, and is a rather costly potion, however if you would like, I could brew it for you." He tried to tell himself he was offering for the money involved, it would cost her much more than she had spent on potions in the past few months, hell it was more than he had made off of all his customers combined in the last few months, but it was known to work incredibly well. "I would however not be able to start brewing it for a month, I need to collect one of the ingredients during the full moon and I can only get it in a remote forest in the middle of the Alps."_

"_It would be worth it to me Professor. I would be willing to pay, and I have the money. What is the ingredient?" Ever the student, her curiosity had to be sated._

"_This particular potion calls for the blood of a Snow Calf. They are a silvery white cousin of the MoonFilly, though their coloring is much more reminiscent of Unicorns. They are quite aggressive and the last known heard lives in a small hidden forest in the Alps. I have actually never before had a reason to go, I may enjoy the opportunity." It sounded incredibly interesting to her as well, but before she could press him for more information he was shrugging into his robes and paying their bill._

"_You really don't have to do that sir; I could pay for my own."_

"_Perhaps next time Miss Granger. Have a pleasant afternoon. I must be off." He was gone in his customary swirl, and she was left wondering why he had mentioned a next time, he certainly didn't want to do this again did he?_

That was how their lunches had started all those months ago. Now he found himself dining with her every Wednesday after she stopped by to pick up her order, until recently that is. He found he missed her company at the café the last few Wednesdays and for some reason he found he always thought of her when he saw someone eating the brussel sprouts.

Over the ten months he had spent lunching with Hermione he found more and more that he enjoyed her company. She was smart and witty, and so long as they avoided the topic of Weasley's and Potter they tended to have pleasant, intelligent conversations. Soon he had found himself bringing potions journals he thought she may find interesting, and had even lent her a few books, the first had been a small book on Rare Magical Creatures of the Alps.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

All my continued thanks to Slytherin-Lycan; LadyBookworn80; and StaticEcho19 for their reviews and to everyone who has decided to give a new story a chance.

Okay, please please don't kill me! I swear Ron WILL get what is coming to him, when he least expects it, and it will be oh so just, and so wonderfully satisfying. But alas, it won't happen for some time. Next chapter will have Hermione waking up, so there's something to look forward to! Thanks for all the reviews and support!

End transmission

-me

Verity paced back and forth across the floor in the little room. The muggle hotel she and Ron had been using to meet for the last two years was clean and modern, much like her flat, so she didn't feel like she was always having to run around to see her lover. Over the years she had transfigured some of her things to look more like the décor of the hotel, she found she was quite fond of the simple blue and brown color scheme it was quite soothing, especially after a day working with George. She loved George, he was such a sweet guy, but he looked so much like Fred it hurt sometimes. She knew Fred had never really loved her, not the way she loved him, but it had been so much fun while it lasted. She had tried once, after the war, to seduce George, it hadn't been much work with Fred, and she hadn't been expecting to be shot down so quickly by his twin. She would have taken it harder, but then Ron started helping out at the shop.

Verity and Ron just seemed to click into place. Where George never wanted to talk about anything, Ron had been willing to listen to Verity talk about Fred, and what they had shared. After a while they had started going out for drinks after work, and for a minute there, Ron was an excellent wing-man. He had a way of picking out which guy would make Verity forget it all, and which ones would be looking for more than she was willing to give. One night two years ago, not long after Ron had gotten married to the shrew, as Verity referred to her, they had been out drinking and not a single decent guy was in sight. Their game of 'never send Vy, which is what Ron had taken to calling Verity, home alone' was not going well. So when it was getting time to pay the tab and head out Verity took her chance.

"_You know Ron, if you want to keep your perfect score and find a man for me every time we do this, I suppose it will have to be you tonight then huh?" She squeezed her arms around her chest, making her already heaving breasts jiggle in his face. _

"_I suppose I just might Vy, cant have you cold tonight can I?" Ron wasn't sure why he did it, other than the fact that her curves were made to be touched and 'Mione hardly ever let him near her. They hadn't even consummated the marriage until months after their honeymoon had been over. He knew she was still trying to deal with whatever had happened during the war, but how could he help when she never told him what happened? It had been nearly two months since he had been with his wife, and he was lonely, and Verity looked like a little treat Ron just couldn't refuse. "So? Your place then Vy?"_

"_Wont the shrew miss you?" She tried not to sound so bitter, but it was probably a failed attempt, considering she had called his wife the shrew again._

"_I'll just send her a 'patronus', let her know I'm on a case, staking out a sex ring. Lots of dark seedy characters, doing dirty things. She won't wait up, she never does." So they left together, only she hadn't taken him to her place, she had taken him to the hotel. She had too many secrets to hide in her flat. _

Finally after what seemed like hours waiting Verity heard the door click open. "Oh thank Merlin Ron! You got my message."

"What's wrong baby, couldn't wait to see me, I thought we agreed to meet up tomorrow?" he said as he toed off his boots.

"Ron, baby, where have you been? The Aurors are out there looking all over the place for you. They came by the shop and asked me about us, asked me if I was the reason you tried to kill your little wife. Ron, what the hell did you do?" Verity had stopped pacing and had slunk down to the edge of the bed and was biting her nails down to little bloody stubs.

"Bloody fuckin' hell Vy! Shit! She was fine when I left her really, a mess yeah, but she was alive, she was fine, I just kicked her around a little." He sounded less than convinced and started an imitation of Verity's earlier pacing.

"Ron, they told me she may die, that, that the. Ron, the baby's dead." She knew it was the baby that had been holding him to his wife, he wanted to be a daddy, and she had done so much to give him that. She may be a shrew, and a prude, but she had tried so hard to give him the thing he wanted most, and he killed it.

Ron raged, he started grabbing things and throwing them at the walls, three vases, a telephone, and a chair had all ended up being thrown across the room. The chair made a satisfying sound as hit the TV on the dresser and both crashed to the floor. He sank to the floor and started to punch at the carpeting, trying to get all the anger out, and didn't notice the tears that were streaming down his face. "My baby, my sweet little baby. My baby. My baby." He just kept repeating it to himself over and over again until he felt Verity come from behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head against his shoulder blade.

"Baby, listen to me. We will get through this okay. Right now they have no proof it was you, and if they find some we can run okay. The States maybe. Baby look at me, it will be okay." Ron turned his head a bit to look at her and saw so much love in her face, that's all he had ever wanted from his wife, but she never looked at him like that. "Ron, I saw a healer yesterday. I was going to tell you tomorrow anyhow, but now. Ron, it isn't all lost, you can still be a Daddy Ron."

He spun around so fast she fell back on her bum. "You mean, are you, you're?"

"Pregnant." She beamed at him "Twins Ron! We are having Twins!"

Ron quickly forgot his battered wife and dead child in all his glee over the news of his lover's pregnancy. "How far along, boys, girls? Well? Tell me everything Vy. Everything!"

"Well, I am about eight weeks along now. The healer said it was still too early to see if it was boys or girls, or one of each, but I wanted you to be there for that anyhow. They are healthy though, and I am healthy. I am far enough along that the risks are highly minimized she said. I am just going to be huge Ron, can you believe it! Twins! I am so excited, so happy. Please tell me you are happy Ron? I know you love me, please, tell me you won't leave anymore?" She had moved to situate herself in his lap on the floor against the bed, and was slowly working her hands under his shirt.

"I'm not going any place Vy. I like the sound of the States though. Where were you thinking? Big city? Little town? You name it love, it's yours. You have no idea how happy you have made me. I have all the galleons we could need to get started over, we could go in the morning. Stop by your place, get what we need, and be out of here. Keep it muggle; take an areo-plane thing. You can handle that right love?"

"Oh, yes Ron, yes!" She peppered his face with kisses and stared to take his shirt off. "Lets do it baby, lets just go. Forget my things, I don't need anything. You are all I need; we can have a fresh start! Yes! Oh I love you so so much baby, make love to me." She slid back off his lap and arched her chest up towards his face, tilting her neck to the side to give him access to her throat.

The next morning Raymond and Valerie Wheaton boarded British Airways flight 216 bound for New York. "Ron, I mean, Ray, I am so excited! Do you think we can hang out in New York for a few days before we move to San Francisco? It would be so nice to see the Big Apple; it can be like our little honeymoon. We can be newly weds off on an adventure, what do you think?" She slid her hand into his lap and flashed him a toothy grin while she squeezed his bulge.

He tried to keep from groaning too loud, the flight was full and he didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves. "Yeah love, just like that. What ever you want sweet thing, you want to go look at the big green lady then we will. Just don't stop that." He bucked his hips into her hand a bit as she increased the pressure.

"Thank you baby. I just know we will have a good time." She worked the zip on his jeans down and slid her hand inside his pants, happy she had convinced him that wearing briefs was a waste of laundry, and wrapped her hand around his length. She loved the power she felt when she was with Ron. She knew that his wife never pleased him. The cold fish. It wasn't long before Ron was spent in her hand, and she discreetly waived her wand by her side to clean the mess.

"I'd return the favor love, but we both know you can't keep from screaming. Lets take a kip and before you know it we will be State-side." He wiggled a bit in his seat and leaned his head back and was asleep in no time.

Ron awoke to gentle kisses on his neck and despite the cramps in his legs, and the stiffness that seemed to permeate his whole body he thought kisses like that would be a great way to wake up every morning. "R- Ray, look, we are almost there, isn't it amazing? Look at all those lights." She pointed out the window to the city below, all lit up at night, he had never seen anything like it, it was amazing to see.

"Beautiful like you love. Cant wait to explore."

The pair really didn't have much in the way of luggage, and a swift 'confundus' got them quickly through customs and out into the brisk cool night air of New York. They had made sure to get some Galleons traded for Pounds, and then again for dollars, and so were equipped with a very large wad of American money as they made there way out of the airport.

"Ron, we need to hail a cab, one of the yellow cars." She told him, as she stepped out to the curb like she saw others doing and before they knew it they were piling into the back of a yellow cab.

"Where you headed?" the cabbie called back.

"A nice hotel, only the best for my girl here. Honeymoon and all." Ron told him "Money's no option mate, and you keep your eyes plastered forward and I'll throw in a little extra for you. No rush you get my drift?"

The cabbie just laughed, he had seen it all before. He slit the partition window closed and let the foreign newlyweds have their privacy, a good tip was well worth it, and if his eyes happened to graze over the supple body of the chick in the back seat, well, who would know.

"I think I owe you a little reciprocation love." Ron told his love as he slid back in the seat and leaned his head down and under the skirt of her dress. He loved that Verity never wore pants, panties either for that matter; she was always ready for him, always. Hermione was always covered with so many layers she may as well have slapped on a chastity belt.

Verity's moans soon filled the cab as Ron worked his mouth over her bringing her to screaming completion, as promised. "So good love. Love you so much." He sat up and wiped his mouth on the hem of her dress.

"Hey!"

"Sorry love, but that's the least of your problems there, just cast a 'scourgify' you'll be fine love. Merlin, I wished I had never married that bitch. I was already falling for you, I was so stupid. Say you forgive me love; say you'll be my girl always?"

"Always baby. Always. You saved me, I was so sad after Fred died; you made me happier than I have ever been. And now baby, now we are going to have little babies. It is going to be so wonderful. We can buy a flat on the ocean, and take our kids sailing, once we learn how that is. I can find a shop to work in, maybe even a muggle boutique, and you could be a muggle cop, ooh that would be wonderful. Do you know what a good cop you would make baby, a little wave of your wand and they would never know what hit them. You already know how to falsify all the documents we would need, we could just 'confound' a few more people and you would be working your way up the police force in no time. No one would find us love. We can start over, get married. It can be so good baby. I will make you so happy." She was giddy with excitement over her idea.

"I love it Vy. You're a bloody generous you know. I mean, breaking the statute of secrecy, but maybe if I just forge the right documents, I can fill in the blacks without having to do magic on muggles any more than is strictly necessary. Easier to avoid detection that way. Bloody brilliant you are!" Ron was grinning big with all his big plans in his head. He hadn't even taken time to think about the baby he lost, or his family that he was abandoning. He was already picturing heading the police force and medals for service and awards for greatness, or whatever they gave muggle cops in the States. No matter, he was gonna make a new start with a woman who wasn't afraid to live a little, life was looking up for Ronald Weasley, or Raymond Wheaton as it were.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

All my continued thanks to Phx-Songbird; kharys; and knitchick for their reviews and to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and helping me along! Hope you all like it!

Well I promised she would wake up, and she has, sooner than anticipated, though we still don't know how, or why. This was a difficult chapter to write and is again dark and deals with the subject of rape. Fair warning. I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. More Severus and Hermione interaction in the next chapter!

End transmission

-me

Harry had no luck getting any information at work. Apparently the other Aurors were still out in force tracking Ron and gathering evidence. He was preparing to head to Hermione and Ron's flat to see what he could find when he realized that he had forgotten to notify Fleur that he wasn't going to be able to pick Teddy up on time and see if she wouldn't mind keeping him over night. "Shite, Teddy" he said to himself as he quickly turned and apperated home. He knew that Shell Cottages Floo was only open to family, and the anti-apperation wards were extensive on the grounds, it would be fastest to floo in from home, and at least then he could see Teddy and explain what was going on; he doubted Molly and Arthur had thought to do it.

It was a visibly shaken Harry Potter that stepped out of the Floo into Shell Cottage, and was immediately barreled into by an overly excited little metamorhmagus who was currently sporting bright red hair and faded looking scar on his cheek. "Hey Bill, looks like my little guy here has taken quite the liking to you, eh?"

"Hey mate, the kids asked me to tell more curse breaker stories, and I suppose your little man here thinks his Uncle Bill's cooler than any Boy Who Lived to be a Dork!" Bills laughter was cut short when he noticed the devastated look on Harry's face. "Harry mate, just taking the mikey you know, we all know you are far from a dork, even if you look like one half the time. What's goin' on bro? You look like someone's died."

"Oh shite Bill. I am glad Teddy likes spending time with you guys so much, you have been a god send really, it isn't that." Harry looked down at the boy still attached to his legs, hair darkening to a likeness of his adoptive fathers. "Hey there little man, I know your Daddy's boy, don't you fear. Could you do Daddy a favor Teddy and go play with your cousin in the other room for a while, I have to talk grown-up stuff with your uncle, really a bore, I promise." He lightly smacked his sons bum as he skipped off to find Victiore.

"What is it Harry? You're freaking me out mate." Bill sat down at the table and gestured for Harry to join him.

"Bill, can Teddy stay with you tonight, maybe a few days?"

"Sure thing mate, what's goin on? Big case?"

"It's so bloody fucked Bill. You know we brought in Percy this morning." Bill shook his head and was about to speak, but Harry knew it would only sidetrack him and he really needed to get out there and try to find Ron. "Well, just let me tell you the story before you start asking questions alright?"

"Sure thing mate, keep my trap shut till your done, got it!"

"Thanks Bill, this isn't easy. It's been a royally fucked day. We brought Percy in, he's a bloody Death Eater, marked and all, his little muggle girlfriend helped him cover the mark, and got him into drugs, not just taking 'em mind, but manufacturing and distributing. Nasty mix of muggle and magic. He got Ron hooked on the shite, and when we brought him in he was determined to take his brother down with him. We sent Ron home, told him to go to the Burrow, let Mum and Dad know what was going on, and get his own shit together, if all he was doing was using he could take some time off, get cleaned up and come back to work. No harm, no foul." Harry was getting angry, the magic he had been working hard to contain all day was crackling in the air, whatever he was about to tell Bill, bill knew it wasn't good. "The bloody fucking bastard! Damn it Bill, he beat 'Mione. Has been for Merlin knows how long, but today. Today he lost all control, he beat her to within an inch of her life, and she still may not make it. The baby didn't. He raped his own wife Bill. It's sick. Mum and Dad are with her, so is George. Looks like Ron's been using helping George out at the shop as an excuse to screw around with Verity, or at least that's what Snape says. I still don't really understand what the hell Snape has to do with all this, but he cares for 'Mione, that's for damned sure, and he found her. If he hadn't been there Bill. She was almost dead when the got to St. Mungo's. If I find that piece of shit brother of yours I'm gonna bloody beat the shite out of him, lets see how he likes it. Fuck Bill, why "Mione?" Harry was running his hands over his face, trying to regain composure, hoping that Fleur had thought to cast a silencing spell when she heard him yelling, because he was sure the kids would have heard him otherwise.

"Shite Harry, I really don't know what to say. I knew Ron had issues, I mean we all do. And honestly, I never say what Hermione was doing with one of my brothers. Hell if I didn't have Fleur. I mean she is a good looking bird, and brains for days, love that in a woman, but I love my wife, and well, half veela man, I was lost! But Ron? Charlie maybe I could have seen, when he isn't playing with Dragons he's damned smart. Ron has just held her back. What was it Remus used to call her? 'Brightest witch of her age' or something like that? She is, and what is she doing with her life? Hermione wasn't meant to play house, she should be curing lycanthropy or some other shite like that. She hasn't done anything since the war. It isn't right Harry. Now. Fuck this is all just so damned tragic." Bill took a minute to consider telling Harry what he knew, Hermione had taken him into her confidence, and he felt horrible breaking that trust, but perhaps things would make more sense if Harry had more of the puzzle pieces. "You know Harry, 'Mione was practically celibate right?"

"What? No. I mean how could she be? She's been pregnant twice?" Harry was thoroughly confused and not quite sure what this had to do with things.

"Well Harry, what I know, what SHE told me, is that the first time the baby was an accident, a miracle sure, but an accident. It wasn't like they were going at it all the time trying to get her knocked up. It was only the second time she and Ron had sex." Bill paused to give Harry a minute to do the math, he wasn't stupid, but he could be dense with the rest of them.

"Wait, only the second time! Bill they had been married a year when she got pregnant the first time. How can that be right?" Bill would have laughed at the look on Harry's face if it wasn't such a terrible situation, but the cross between confusion at how a married couple could go that long without, and the anger over Hermione's current state seemed to be warring with pity for Ron for being married to such a prude. At least Ginny more than made up for her absences when she was home, that woman was insatiable!

"Harry, what I am about to tell you does not leave this kitchen, I never even told my wife, and I tell her everything, but I promised Hermione she could trust me." Harry nodded in agreement. "It was months after they married that Ron and Hermione first managed to consummate the marriage. They didn't sleep together again until the time she got pregnant." Bill waited for the questions he knew were coming.

"So you're saying Ron cant. That he's, that his, well you know, he can't um, get up to the task?" Harry looked pained contemplating erectile dysfunction.

"NO!" Bill couldn't help the laugh. He had expected Harry to ask why SHE wouldn't, not think that Ron COULDN'T, oh it was too funny! "No. No Harry. Ron has no issues in that area; didn't you just finish telling me he was screwing Verity, and that he raped his wife? No, the issue was with her. Harry do you remember when you all got here after being captured by the snatchers?"

"Yeah, but, what's that got to do with anything, I mean, I know that the 'crucios' she took did a number on her insides and all, but to not have sex at all? I don't get it."

"Harry, have you ever seen her back?" Bill wanted to know how much Harry knew before he said any more.

"The scars? Yeah, Bella did a real number on her. If the words weren't enough, to just cut her up like that, all those cuts. That was just brutal." Harry blanched at the thought of those scars. They went all down the backs of her thighs too, he had seen them once when he accidentally on purpose caught sight of her in the shower. She may be like a sister to him, but Bill was right, she was a good looking bird, and Harry was curious. She had been furious with him, but mostly ashamed he had seen the scars. "Once, and she didn't want me too, wasn't the least bit pleased I had either, but she later told me Bella had cut her up with that cursed blade. She's got the scars for life now, nothing to be done."

"Harry, the words yes. But have you ever seen anything like that before?" Bill knew he would get it now, it was hard not to when you were looking right at it.

"Holy shite Bill, how could I have not known? Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!" And he was, after he came back from the bathroom and got himself a glass of water he looked at Bill and hung his head in shame. "How did I never know Bill, why didn't she tell me?"

"She is like so many of us ashamed. I can't hide what I am, too many people saw Greyback attack me. Everyone who saw what that monster did to Hermione is thankfully dead. Hermione was glad to tell everyone it was all Bellatrix, but one day she came to me and told me the truth. She needed to talk to someone who understood what she was going through. Admittedly she wished Lupin was still around, and told me as much, we never really knew each other all that well. But we both carry the cursed marks left behind from our run-ins with Greyback. What was done to me pales in comparison to what she lived through while you were locked up in the Malfoy dungeons. When Bellatrix realized she wasn't getting what she wanted from Hermione she thought perhaps she would respond better to Greyback's interrogation methods. Her only rules were that Greyback keep her alive to answer questions. Hermione told me that he used teeth and nails to cut into her body while he raped her repeatedly in between questioning from Bellatrix. It was no where near the full moon, and like me she doesn't change, I don't even think she likes meat much at all, but like me those scars are still cursed. But what really destroyed her was the rape. Aside from what she tells me was an incredibly misplaced kiss in the tent after my prat brother abandoned you, Hermione had no experience at all. She was a virgin, and Greyback's rape destroyed her. And it left her so traumatized that every time Ron touched her she had flashbacks, but she never told him what was wrong. She let him believe that she was a prude, and she knew about Verity, told me as much, but figured it was the least she could do to look the other way and let him find a bit of what she couldn't give him elsewhere. They didn't have sex again until Snape made that potion for her; she timed it perfectly, and told me she got herself pissed just to be able to go through with it. It worked, she got pregnant, and thought that by giving him a baby she was making up for the fact that she couldn't give him herself."

"Oh my God. I never knew. I am such a shite friend. Neither of them said a thing." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew she had flashbacks and nightmares. They all did, she just thought it was something else, he never knew it was controlling her life this much. "It still doesn't excuse why he did it Bill. I think I maybe get where things started to get bad, but Bill, he's got a lot to answer for, and if he doesn't get himself killed first he IS going to Azkaban for what he did to her. Speaking of I have got to get back. Thanks for telling 'em bill, and you will watch Teddy wont you?"

"Not a problem mate, on either count. You let us know if there is anything we can do alright, and I'll likely be by the hospital later to see her, I hate that he did that to her Harry. Why don't you go let Teddy know he's staying and I'll talk to Fleur."

Harry followed bill into the living room where Fleur was watching the kids play so he could explain to Teddy that he was going to be really busy for a few days but that he would come by to check up on him. No sooner had they walked in that Fluer turned to talk. "Oh Harry, Ginny just Flooed looking for you, She says she got your note, and came home straight away, she needs a good bath before heading to St. Mungo's to see Hermione. I assume that's what you boys were talking about, I told her you were here with Bill, and that I would pass along the message, she should still be at home if you want to catch her."

"Thanks Fleur." Harry hugged everyone goodbye and stepped through the Floo to see his wife.

"Gin Love! It's me! I am so glad you came back. Gin?"

"In the bath Harry!"

Harry ran to the back of the house to the bath his wife was soaking in. The sight of her, so whole, and perfect, red hair fanned out like the rays of the sun in the water, made him sink to his knees and cry.

"I know Harry, I know. It's horrible. How's Ron taking it, he must be devastated, he so wanted to be a daddy?" She asked.

Harry sat back on his heels and proceeded to tell his wife the whole story, including both her brothers' roles in the terrible tale. Her foul mouth never ceased to amaze him when she was riled up. She practically shot up out of the water like some terrible water sprite hell bent on vengeance. "THAT FUCKING PIECE OF ROTTING SHITE BLOODY BASTARD ARSE SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed. "Sorry Harry, I just, damn it. Poor Mione. What are we going to do, after we hunt down and 'Avada' my brother that is?"

"I don't really know Gin. This whole thing is just so fucked I can't wrap my head around it. We were all so blind." He stood up and held his wife as she stepped out of the tub, he didn't even notice how much she was dripping on him. "I'm so glad you came back baby. I know it's hard for you to get away, but 'Mione's gonna need you when she wakes up, and I need you, I need to look at something good for a while. Something pure and whole. I'm glad they took me off the case, I don't know if I could bring him in Gin."

"Harry, don't tell me you are defending my brother?" She pushed back from him and turned to wrap herself in her bath robe. "That bloody prat has earned everything he has coming!"

"I know love, I know. What I mean is: I don't think I could _just_ bring him in. And after everything else we have had to do, I really don't want to have to kill my brother in law. I can't call him my friend after this, but I don't want to explain to Mum that she has to bury another son because of me." He pulled her into a hug and breathed in the smell of her, so clean and warm, it cleansed his soul after all he had seen and hear that day.

Ginny led him to their room where she quickly dressed so she could follow him to see Hermione. "Harry, Ron, if all this is true, he is no brother of mine. I love 'Mione. She is my sister. I mean, we may not be besties or anything, but I love her anyhow. Ron will be lucky to not be seen by me first, because what he did was unforgivable, and like deserves like. Justifiable if you ask me. I just wish we could all get past this. Harry, I am sorry I'm not around much, maybe if I had been here more…"

Harry cut her off with a wave of the hand. "Not you too Gin. We have all been playing the blame game with ourselves, and there is more than enough to go around. We all got too caught up in our selves, and no one holds anything against you. You put this off for a year to help me with Teddy. You came out of the war and took to being his adoptive mother so wonderfully, but we both know that you never asked for that, not yet. You deserve to chase your dreams too Gin. Teddy knows you love him, and he loves to watch you play. There are plenty of people, who love him, he isn't wanting for anything, and yes, the selfish bastard side of me wants you in my bed every night, but I know that this makes you happy, fulfilled in a way that staying home and playing mum just wouldn't. I don't hold that against you love. I knew you wanted to play for the Harpies long before we married." Harry held his wife in an effort to show her that he meant his words.

Just then a silvery white weasel burst into the room and Arthur's voice filled the room. "Hermione's awake. Come quickly!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

All my continued thanks to writeratheart007; Phx-Songbird; bbmetater; Pau-0803; WALIXELA and knitchick for their reviews and to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and helping me along! Hope you all like it!

Enjoy all the Severus and Hermione goodness!

'**lenio cranial premo' translates roughly to: relieve cranial squeezing**

End transmission

-me

As Severus sat in his office thinking over his relationship with Hermione and knocking back whiskeys he racked his brain for something, anything that could help. He knew there was a team of people out there tracking Weasley, and while he may be an experienced tracker and he was currently having lovely fantasies involving the red-headed, wife-beating son of a bitch, all he truly wanted was to be there for Hermione and help her through this. He has spent half of his life fighting battles, and he had no doubts that Weasley would get what was coming to him, and if he still hadn't seen justice once Hermione was awake and well then he would think about making his Ron fantasies come true, for now he had more important things to do.

He knew that somewhere in the stack of Potions Journals he subscribed to he had seen an article on the successful trials of a new potion, the author had apparently been searching for a way to relieve men of their inflated egos and had instead stumbled upon a targeted treatment for elevated intracranial pressure; brain swelling. The article itself if he recalled had been written as an anecdote on accidental discoveries in the world of potions. The potion was not something researched and crafted by a Potions Master but was instead something that had been the inadvertent creation of a witch with a potions hobby who was apparently tired of dealing with the James Potter's and Sirius Black's of the world. There wasn't much in the article about the potion itself, but it did state that it had been successfully used to treat the victim of a head injury sustained during a Quidditch match in France. Perhaps if he could track down this potion the odds of her survival would improve.

After an hour scouring potions journals Severus finally found the article he had been looking for. Gilda Glindle had developed the 'lenio cranial premo' potion. It had been used successfully twice by a healer in France to treat brain swelling. It would have been easier to track down either the formulae or a vial of the potion ready made if he knew the maker, but Gilda Glindle was no Potions Mistress, so he decided his best option was to take the article to Hermione's healer and hope he knew who the healer in France might be, and how to contact him.

Severus knew that the longer her brain went without an adequate oxygen supply the higher the likelihood she would suffer brain damage. So, potions journal in hand Severus quickly returned to St. Mungo's in search of Healer Plackett hoping that the potion mentioned might be both useful and attainable.

When Severus returned to Hermione's room at St. Mungo's he found Molly and Arthur Weasley in the chairs by their daughter-in-law's bed, their devastation clear, and George Weasley perched next to the sink on the counter at the near side of the room, apparently having come straight from work if the robes were anything to go by, though for all Severus knew, he simply preferred the ghastly colors that he associated with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Arthur, Molly. My condolences. I know that everyone was much anticipating the birth of the child. I am sorry it has come to this; I regret that I did not do something sooner, contact you about your son at the very least. I am deeply remorseful, my sincerest apologies." Severus made it over to the bed side and the pale creature it held. "I think I have found something to help you Hermione, I only wish I had been there sooner, stopped this all before it began, how will you ever forgive me?"

Before either Molly or Arthur could say anything to him George's voice carried across the room. "Just don't Snape. You think you have the market cornered on guilt here. So you knew 'eh. She said you were lunching together on Wednesday's. Didn't really believe her to be honest, I mean, she never said where, and no one I know ever mentioned seeing the two of you out together. But you must have, you're here now, and well, how do I put this delicately? You Snape are not a people person. Yup, that bout sums it up I should think. Yet here you are, whispering in dear 'Mione's ear. Word is you are the one who found her, saved her life. Dad knew, Harry damned well should have, and me. I had lunch with her nearly every day for two years. I ate dinner with them all the time, better than cooking for myself. He was screwing Verity, knew that too, how could I not. I had to ask him to stop coming by to help out because I got more than one complaint from parents about his hand up her skirts. I know how to spot glamour, and she had them on more often than not. He turned her into a shell of herself, and okay, so maybe he had help in that, none of us came out of the war whole. So just drop it, you did your best to be her friend, you weren't the bastard that beat the shite out of her. She told us all how much you had to go through to get that potion made for her, you ask me you were her personal bloody hero." Everyone in the room was shocked by George's revelations.

Severus for his part had no idea she had told anyone the lengths he went to in order to make the potion for her. He had just assumed everyone knew he made it, and it was costly. Getting the blood from that damned Snow Calf had nearly killed him though, and he may not have survived if Hermione hadn't insisted on turning the trek into the Alps as a learning exercise.

"_Miss Granger, I am afraid I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I do not have your order ready yet." She was chewing her lip again, and shifting her weight from foot to foot, he could see she was nervous about something, and he had in idea what she may be after. "Is there something else with which you require my assistance miss granger, or are you seeking to increase your already sizable order for I assure you I am not lacking for business and you need not feel charitable towards me, you already order enough to run a clinic."_

"_No, Professor, I don't need anything. That is to say, I came to ask a favor of you." She cast her gaze to the floor inspecting her shoes._

"_A favor you say? And is this favor in junction with or in addition to the trek I am making on your behest at weeks end?" Hermione shyly glanced at him as he quirked his eyebrow at her._

"_Well, I suppose you would say it is in junction with, though it shouldn't be of any further burden to you personally. You see, I, I would like to accompany you to the Alps to retrieve the ingredient." He could see the longing in her eyes, though he could see the draw of the opportunity for learning hands on in a case such as this, especially when the results of this particular expedition were so personally significant._

"_I see, and what is it you see to gain from joining my on this expedition Miss Granger, for I assure you this is no pleasurable jaunt through the forest. The Fabled Far-Away Frozen Forest is incredibly difficult to reach and is by nature a magical dead zone, so there is no 'apparating' in and out, no warming spells, nothing. It is simply you and nature and whatever tools you bring with you. It is dangerous, treacherous territory and the Snow Calf, though I will admit its beauty, is no mere pony and its viciousness is unrivaled. I do not know how long I shall be gone, though it is a two day hike through the mountains to the forest, and though I hope to come upon the beast on the first night of the full moon, there is no guarantee that I will find what is needed at all. There is a reason Miss Granger why I cannot simply purchase what is required." He could tell his warning was having the opposite effect than what was desired. She seemed intoxicated at the thought of the expedition. Her eyes shone with something he hadn't noticed before, hope, excitement, fear, he wasn't sure, but the caramel color seemed to grow darker and brighter all at once and he found himself contemplating the exact color of her eyes._

_Her soft voice brought him out of his contemplations on honey and toffee. "Yes, professor, I realize that. After a year on the run in a tent I am quite used to roughing it. I would however be incredibly grateful for the opportunity to not only see one of the rarest creatures in the world, but to do so with one of the few people in this world from whom I stand to gain the most knowledge on such a trip. I know that __**'lenio cranial premo' **__grows near there this time of year, and that the blooms from the flower could be quite useful to you in various potions, and it would certainly be more cost effective to cultivate them yourself, especially if you are already going to be there. I thought perhaps that I could be something of an assistant." Her lip was going to swell even more if she kept biting it that way, sliding it between her teeth. "Please?"_

"_I suppose you make a valid argument, and I could in fact use the __**'lenio cranial premo'**__ blooms. You realize that you make it exceedingly difficult to deny you when you have researched your arguments so well before hand. You truly are a know-it-all Miss Granger, I think it suits you." Her blush was lovely. "Though it is summer in England the weather will be quite harsh in the mountains, I expect you to be prepared accordingly. Seven-thirty, Friday morning, I shall meet you here. Seven-thirty Miss Granger I will not wait around for you to finish cleaning up after breakfast."_

_She simply couldn't help herself; she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you ever so much Professor. This means so much to me" she whispered in his ear, then she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and was gone before he even had a chance to understand what had just happened._

"_The chit kissed me. I agreed to let her follow me, and she kissed me." Severus was rooted to the spot by shock. _

_Three days later Hermione appeared in the apothecary dressed for a ski weekend, Severus had never seen a more amusing picture. Here is was the end of July and she walks in looking like some sort of candy, in fact he could swear there was an image of a muggle sweet on her cap. "Miss Granger. Just what are you wearing?"_

"_It's what I used to wear skiing. Its warm, and I can move about in it, and it doesn't require charms to keep my temperature up like most wizarding winter robed would. I like it, it's cute!" _

"_Indeed." He almost managed to stifle a chuckle, though he had to admit that the pink quilted jacket fit her well, even if the color was not the best against her skin and hair. Which only left him to wonder just when he began to think about which color palates went with her skin tone. "Those shoes hardly look appropriate for hiking through the mountain." The white furry lace up boots came nearly up to her knees._

"_They are actually snow and ice safe, and have detachable metal spikes for grip in harsh weather and terrain. They offer impeccable ankle support and most of all will keep my toes from frostbite, though currently my cooling charms have to work overtime I think. I realize I don't necessarily look like I am ready for trudging up the mountain side, but these will keep me warm and allow for maximum movement. One of the reasons I love this jacket, if one can forgive the color, after all I didn't chose that, is that the quilting holds more heat than a big puffy jacket ever would, and the fill is one-hundred percent eider down and very fine quality. And the pants are meant for snowboarders really, and have plenty of cargo pockets, that way I can keep my hands free, and have a place for any potions gathering tools and equipment you might need me to carry, as well as anything we collect along the way. It's more than simply 'adequate' sir, though you always did find me lacking where others didn't." Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hands, she couldn't believe she had said all that, the expose on her clothing sure, she was rather known to go off on her little tirades about everything really, but to comment on his opinions of her spoke to much to her desire to please him left over from her years of ridicule as his student. _

_He wasn't entirely sure how to respond, he had merely been teasing her, though teasing was not exactly something he was widely known for and he was at a loss as to why he was doing it now. That seemed to happen more and more when she was around. He never knew what to say to the girl, and yet he found himself wanting to say __**something. **__"Perhaps Miss Granger, it has occurred to you that I was not able to praise your work in my class; however that is not relevant to the topic at hand. You have to admit, that is a most ridiculous outfit, and what is that on your cap?"_

"_It's an um, a 'Tootsie-Pop' sir. A muggle candy, was Dumbledore never made aware of them, I am sure they would have been just his thing. And perhaps sir, we could find you a similar ensemble in black, perhaps then it would be more to your liking, and a mite bit warmer than what you are wearing. Oh, and yes, thank you sir, I did actually consider that, about Potion's class, it was silly of me to say anything Professor. Perhaps we should just be on our way sir." _

"_Yes, I agree, perhaps that would be best. As to my attire, I said to come prepared, not bundled up. We are to be stopping at a small inn at the base of the mountains; it serves as the closest apparation point, and will allow me the opportunity to change." He wanted to laugh. It was rather amusing the way she was starting to speak her mind more with him. He was finding their banter a nice way to fill the usual silence and was coming to really appreciate her wit and thought that she may be one of the few people who on occasion understood his dry humor. "Shall we Madam?" He held his arm out for her to take and once her little hand was snugly fit in the crook of his elbow led her out of the apothecary and down the street to the apperation point. He was too focused on the warmth of her fingers through his lightweight coat to notice the glances the odd couple was receiving from the few people out and about the alley that night._

_After a brief stop at the inn as promised he led her into the mountains toward the hidden forest. After nearly two hours of trekking through the mountain side in a companionable silence, with Hermione just a touch ahead Severus caught sight of an interesting fungi and went to point it out to her, only his voice breaking the silence startled her and she lost her footing. Severus reached out and caught her when she fell, easily lifting her up and placing her back on the path. "Sorry, I hadn't intended on startling you, I just thought to show you this fungi here." He rather liked the way her body felt in his arms. _

_Her giggle was so feminine and reminded him of bells. "No apology necessary Professor. Thank you for catching me. I had been enjoying the peace out here so much, your voice cutting into the quiet of the mountains just caused me to startle is all. I slipped. Rather clumsy of me really. You said something about fungi?" She knew she must be blushing, his chest had felt so strong and solid, yet lean and somehow altogether more comforting than it should have been when his arms had snaked around her to keep her steady on her feet. _

_The next two days carried on in a similar fashion. They would walk on in relative quiet, occasionally stopping to harvest an interesting plant for Severus who found more and more that he didn't mind the role of teacher nearly as much one on one, and with a pupil who shoed a real interest and intellect. At night they would find a place to rest, and Severus would light a fire to help both with warmth and to ward off any would be predators and they would try to sleep. Severus found his sleep troubled by thoughts of a firm round bottom in white cargo ski pants and warm flesh that belonged to someone else. _

_The morning of the third day the approached the Fabled Far-Away Frozen Forest and Hermione thought it lived up to its name. It was a splendor or white cloaked evergreens and shone with the reflections of millions of little ice crystals. "Now we wait." Severus told her. "Did you read the book I gave you? Of course you did what a silly thing to ask, did Miss Granger read a book, indeed? I should have asked if there was a chance you had not read something. Well, tell me what you have learned of what I must do Miss Granger."_

"_It is said that one must prove ones self worthy to the Snow Calf, that you must approach as you were made and without weapon to protect yourself. You must prove that you live without fear, if you pass this first test the Snow Calf will approach, a bow of her head signifies a challenge, if you can master the Snow Calf she will find you worthy and make an offering. It said that if she finds you worthy she will tear her flesh with her teeth and give her life's blood as an offering to a worthy master. It doesn't specify much though does it sir?" She knew she gave him the perfunctory book recitation, and had made no attempt to expound, but she wasn't sure if she was prepared to admit that she knew he would have to be nude before she made the offer to accompany him._

"_Still spouting facts Miss Granger? Tell me, did you glean an understanding of what that actually meant?" He knew she knew, but he wanted to hear her say it._

"_I did sir. You have to, well; you have to ride bare back, while bare, as it were." She was glad she was already pink from the cold because she was sure she had never colored so much in her life. As soon as the words had left her mouth visions of Severus pale naked flesh atop a silvery steed were flashing in her head and she was sure she would have been warm even without the eider down. _

"_Yes Miss Granger. That is quite simply put. Now, I must prepare, and then we wait." Severus wasted no time, and showed no shame when he started to peel off his layers folding them as he went. He was starting to wonder why he had agreed to such a task, he was certain he had never been as cold in his life as he stepped out of his pants. He noticed Hermione trying to avert her eyes and trying to maintain a cold scientific disposition all at the same time, in the end it had seemed science won out. He couldn't help the chuckle that rose from deep in her chest at the little squeak she made when he pulled his underpants down and added them to his pile. "Oh come now Miss Granger, we are here gathering ingredients so that you may conceive, surely it is all something you have seen before." He was reveling in her reactions to his naked form, and found it a more than adequate way to counter the effects the cold was having on his nether regions. "I must step to the clearing now, hopefully we will not have to wait long, however should I expire, I would be grateful for your assistance in regaining warmth. I think now that it was best to bring you along after all, this may have been entirely all too foolish to attempt alone." He could tell she was cataloging all the ways to warm a body once it succumbs to the cold._

"_Of course, Professor."_

_Severus waited in the clearing for twenty five minutes, fighting the cold that was seeping into his bones when he caught sight of a silvery mane. They truly weren't exaggerating when they describes the coloring of the creature, wile its coat was a shimmering silvery white, its mane and tail looked like liquid silver, and reminded him if the tiny vile of unicorns blood warded safely in his stores. When the animal stepped into the clearing to appraise his worth he looked into her sharp blue eyes and was awe struck by the power they held. He couldn't look away. It was then he realized that he wasn't just judged on his physical strength, the Snow Calf was performing a sort of legilimancy on him, it was the most gentle probing he had experienced, but there was no mistaking the fact that she was poking about at his memories. He thought for certain he was screwed, how could he be found worthy with all he had done, it wasn't like he could explain, would she understand he was a spy? After she was satisfied with what she saw she stepped back and circled him. After what seemed like an age of judgment to Severus he was greeted with the sight of this Majestic beast bowing her head to him, before she bared her teeth in a show of challenge. Immediately Severus was on the move. He jumped back and around in a seeming dance with the creature before him. He managed to get to her left side and saw an opportunity to mount when she turned around and bared her teeth, taking a chunk of flesh from his inner thigh. Severus fell back into the snow, staining it pink and red with his blood, but he had sustained worse wounds and refused to give up. He lunged himself at the Snow Calf and grabbed a fistful of her mane as he jumped up, throwing his injured leg over her back. _

_He could hardly believe it when all at once she stopped moving and lowered herself to the ground. Severus cautiously slipped off and approached her face. With another bow of her head she stood and Severus barely had time to retrieve the vials he had set at the edge of the clearing before she had torn her leg in a near imitation of the injury she had caused him. He limped over to collect the blood she offered and thanked her for her services before turning and limping out of the clearing. _

_He was barely within sight of Hermione when he succumbed to the cold and blood loss and collapsed in the snow. Hermione saw him fall and ran to his side. "Oh gods Professor, your leg. Oh gods, hold on, I have dittany, and blood replenishers in my pocket, just hold on, please hold on. Oh why did I let you do this, it isn't that important, and oh you could have gotten yourself killed for this. Oh it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth it." Severus didn't have the energy left to respond as she poured the dittany into the wound on his thigh, and uncorked a vial and held it to his lips. As the cool coppery liquid slipped down his throat he realized that he was still naked, and now situated nearly in her lap as she attended to a wound that was rather precariously placed on his inner thigh, very very high on his inner thigh, and the warmth of her hands as she applied the healing salves was about to be too much to handle before he could hide any reaction to her soft touch. "Miss Granger, if you are quite through pawing at me, might I get clothed, and warm. We got what we came for, I would like to rest. If you could start a fire I would be grateful."_

"_Oh, yes, um, yes sir, I, I can manage that I think. Oh, thank you so so so much Professor." She managed not to hug him this time, she wasn't sure she could handle hugging a naked Severus Snape and continue to deny the way she was reacting to his body. They spent much of the day in the forest; Hermione took time to explore a bit while Severus took the time to rest and regain his strength. When they had a few hours left of daylight they decided to begin the journey back down the mountain side. They arrived back at the apparition point in Diagon Alley late Tuesday night and with her hand once again on his arm they made their way down the street to the apothecary. _

_When they arrived Hermione once again threw her arms around the man, and planted a very soft lingering kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much Professor. You have no idea what this means to me. I am so grateful you let me go with you, and so lucky that you were able to get what you needed to make this potion for me, I don't think anyone else would be able. Thank you" She kissed his cheek once more and fled._

"_If she keeps doing that." He wasn't sure what he would do honestly, but he so enjoyed the feel of her soft full lips against his cheek, and it only led to thoughts of those same lips on his own. With a slight groan Severus turned and headed upstairs. He needed a bed._

Severus looked to Charlie wondering if he really know what all had happened on that trip to get the Snow Calf Blood, or if he suspected the feelings that had ignited in Severus. "Yes well, did she mention what I charged her for the potion, or perhaps that I was able to sell the remaining blood to a potions supplier who paid me even more. It was well worth the effort believe me." Severus knew he would never have done it for anyone else, no matter the price; it truly wasn't an easy task, or a pleasant one.

Before anyone could argue his status as hero for his part in Hermione's conception of the child she lost despite the lengths she went to have it the door burst open to revel a rather flushed and out of breath Healer Plackett.

"Oh good Severus, you are already here. I was able to get a hold of a friend of mine, a healer in France. She knew the potion you mentioned, and after some bargaining, and a promise that she could use my vacation home next summer she was able to help me track down the maker and a vial. Let's hope this works." They wasted no time, and didn't bother to explain to the three shocked looking Weasley's in the room before the healer had Severus lift Hermione's head off the bed and tip it back to that he could work the potion down her throat. After a little maneuvering, and patience the whole vial was emptied.

The healer pulled his wand and waived it above Hermione's head running tests. "Oh my, Severus, it's working. The swelling is almost non existent now, but the only way to know the extent of damaged caused by the lack of oxygen to the brain is to wake her up. I have the antidote for the sedative we have been using around here, ah, yes this is the one. One more time if you don't mind, Severus." And so once again Severus assisted the healer in administering a potion.

It was fifteen tense minutes before her eyelids began to flutter and the girl on the bed opened her eyes. "Se-Severus."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is in any way mine. Nor shall it ever be.

A/N: All my continued thanks to Nutters4Potter; Phx-Songbird; bbmetater; WALIXELA; sweet-tang-honney; and knitchick for their reviews and to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and helping me along! Hope you all like it!

I am officially on the hunt for a beta now, so hopefully that will happen soon. In the mean time I will update what I have, and then work to go back and fix what needs fixing. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this imperfections and all!

End transmission

-me

Her throat was so dry, and she was struck by the after taste of potions. "Se-Severus?" She really hoped he was there, she needed him.

"Shhh. It's alright Hermione, I'm right here. We are right here for you alright." It worked; his heart was lightened at the thought. She would be okay, physically she would be fine. She would live. She would still know who he was. She said his name,_ his_ name.

"Mrs. Weasley. My name is Healer Plackett; I have been taking acre of you dear. I am going to need to do a few diagnostics, and then if you are up to it I have some things I need to ask you about what happened, alright? We will give everyone a chance to go grab a cuppa' while we make sure you are recovering as you should be. They can come back soon, assuming you feel up to the company." He knew she would have questions about the baby and what had happened to her and he felt it better to talk to her about it without an audience.

"Water." She croaked. Molly was already at her side with a cup as soon as the word passed her lips.

"Here you are dear, ice chips. No need for you to sit up for sips." Molly tried to control the emotions in her voice as she placed ice chips into Hermione's parted lips for her. She had been in enough hospital rooms and had given birth enough times to know that ice chips work better than straws sometimes.

"Thank you Molly." She had a million questions, and hadn't even bothered to notice who else might be in the room. She was terrified at the thought that her husband may have come.

"Think nothing of it dear. We are all so sorry. Whatever you need 'Mione. Why don't we let you talk with the Healer and we will back alright, we will let Harry know you are awake now, is there anyone else you want here dear?" Molly knew that she had to get out of there soon before she blubbered all over the poor girl.

"Just, could you get George here?"

"No need love. You think they were going to keep me away from my best girl? I'll be here. You rest, we'll all be here." Molly and Arthur murmured their agreements and told her they were there, and they loved her before the three Weasley's left her alone with Severus and the healer.

"Hermione." Severus wasn't certain what to say. He wasn't exactly experienced in bedside vigils. "I'll just."

"NO! Stay please. Stay." Her throat was still raw and her voice was cracking. She was scared and didn't want to be alone.

"Hermione. Are you sure? You need to be examined and perhaps it is best if I go wait with the others." In reality he wasn't sure he wanted to leave her alone at all and the thought scared him, it was so unlike him, and yet had become more and more commonplace where she was concerned.

"I know, but please stay. Severus I'm scared. Ron, he." Tears were streaming down her face as she prepared to open up about what had been happening in her marriage since it began.

"Shhh, I know. I know. I am so sorry Hermione. I am so so sorry. If you wish me to stay I shall alright. But you need to let Healer Plackett look at you." He moved around and took the seat Molly had vacated.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione, please, not Mrs. Weasley, just Hermione." She briefly wondered where her husband was as she asked the healer not to use his name.

The healer lifted his wand above her head and intoned a spell. A light yellow glow seemed to envelop her head with a small pink twinge near the scar that marked her where the skull plate now resided. "Wonderful, Hermione, simply wonderful. The **'lenio cranial premo' **potion seems to be working very well, we are lucky thatMr. Snape here was able to find the reference to it. There is still some minor swelling here, but that is to be expected, and is far more than I had hoped for. So much better, and Dr. Terrington was talking some nonsense about 'shilts' or something." The old man beamed at her, happy to see his patient recovering so nicely. "Alright, Hermione, can you answer a few questions for me?" She nodded. "What is your full name?"

Of course he had to ask that first. "Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, soon to be just Granger." She would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain.

Severus however snorted. "Of Course."

"Very well, and do you remember anything that happened? Do you know what brought you here Hermione, how you came to be so gravely injured?" The old man's heart broke for the young witch, like so many before.

"The water boiled over." It was a simple statement of fact, and those four words carried such venom and hatred that both men's eyes snapped to Hermione, a thousand questions in their gazes.

"Excuse me? The water boiled over you say? I am not sure I am following this." The healer almost hoped she didn't remember much of her ordeal, but knew that any information she could talk tell them would help the Aurors put away whoever had done this to her, her husband from the sounds of it.

"I was making pasta for dinner and my _husband_," the word was snarled rather than spoken, "came home early and surprised me. That was when the water boiled over. That's what set him off this time. Oh, and he accused me of sleeping with George. With George of all people! That's rich, really. Though it doesn't really take much to set him off these days actually. But after this time I'm done. I can't survive this any longer. I don't even recognize myself." She stopped and ran a hand over her face trying to hide her shame. "So if that bloody bastard is here you can tell him to go home to his mistress. I just, oh gods!" She paled, and grabbed at her womb. "The baby, oh gods the baby. Please?" Everything that had happened came rushing back at her, crawling from her flat, falling down the stairs, the pain, and the blood. There had been so much blood.

Severus couldn't speak. He just closed his eyes and dropped his head. He was saved from having to answer when Healer Placket took up one of her hands. "Hermione, I am so sorry. We did everything we could dear, but the child was still born. We had to perform an emergency cesarean when you arrived because the blood loss was such that we couldn't keep your levels high enough even with blood replenishers, and we had to work to heal the rest of your body. Your body was attempting to forcefully expel her and your cervix was taking quite a bit of damage. I am so sorry; it looks as though a blow to your abdomen was sufficient enough that it caused her heart to stop. We are quite lucky that we didn't lose you both. I promise you that if there was anything else we could have done for her we would have." He looked down at her and slowly shook his head.

Hermione's sobs were silent but her entire body shook from the force of them. "I was going to have a daughter, he killed her. She was all I had Severus. She was all I had."

"I know Hermione, I know." There was nothing else to say. So Severus sat quietly at her bedside for a while as Healer Plackett gathered more potions for her to take.

Hermione quietly cried for the loss of her daughter until she heard someone talking to her from her left. "Hermione, all the scans indicate that you are healing nicely, though I imagine you are still in some pain, and I would like for you to take some dreamless sleep for now, I'm afraid you will have to take 'SkeleGrow' as well and it would be easier on you if you just slept through that alright. We also have been keeping you on a veritable cocktail of pain and healing potions that we will continue with for the next few days alright. Why don't I see if I can find your family and send them back in for a few minutes before you go to sleep alright dear?" He set a tray with various vials down on the left side of her made and started to make his way out.

"Thank you Healer Plackett. I know you did everything you could. Would you mind giving us a few minutes before you send the rest back in?" He just nodded silently and left Hermione alone with Severus.

Hermione turned to the quiet man at her bedside as she heard the door close. "Severus, thank you so much for finding me, for being here. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you now. Isn't that odd? Who would have thought that you would turn into the man I trust most in my life." Severus remained silent, but couldn't hide the small prideful smirk on his lips. "I am so stupid Severus. I should have told you, I know you knew, or at least suspected what he was doing. I just, I really wanted to believe that if I could give him a baby it would be better. I am such a horrible wife Severus; I could never give him what he needed from me. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't. And we were all so messed up after the war. and Ron, he just never handled it well. I thought it would get better, if I tried harder he would get better. I am so sorry Severus." Hermione broke down into sobs then and covered her face in her hands. Severus who had no idea what to do with a crying woman sat there in solemn silence willing her to know he cared. "Oh Severus." She chocked out between sobs. "I am" hiccough "such a" hiccough "mess" hiccough.

Severus put a fist to his mouth. Even pale, bald, and bruised she looked adorable trying to talk through hiccoughs. "Hermione, you are so strong, a lioness remember? Where's that Gryffindor spirit that never fails to test my nerve? You can and will get through this. I will be here, as will others I am sure. "Though I dare say you shant be needing anymore hair potions for a while Hermione. How will I ever keep the business afloat?" It was their usual teasing banter, it was the only way he knew to talk with her and he hoped it helped to pull her from her depression, if only momentarily.

"Oh Merlin Severus! Look at me, I am such a mess. At least it won't take me half my day to comb through that monstrosity now." She gave him a small little smile that held so much promise. "Thank you Severus. Thank you for being my friend; I don't know what I would do without your snark to bring me out of my funk sometimes."

Severus was about to tell her that it was he that was grateful, that her friendship had meant so much to him this past year but the door was opened emitting four red heads and a very downtrodden Harry Potter.

"'Mione!" Harry screamed her name like a prayer as he ran to her side.

"Careful Harry, I'm a little sore." She loved Harry, but sometimes he just didn't think, and as he stood above her with his arms wrapped around her putting pressure on still tender bruises she couldn't help wishing his brain was as big as his heart.

"Oh shite 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I just, I was so worried about you. We all were. They said you wouldn't be awake for days if at all. 'Mione I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault." He had tears running down his face and he shook with gratitude that she was awake and fear that she would hate him for not seeing what was going on.

"WOULD YOU JUST QUIT IT!" She shouted at the entire room. "All of you! It's enough. This isn't any of your faults. Do you really think that if I didn't want you to know you would have? Did you really think I couldn't keep a secret? Huh George, is that it I can't keep a secret? Funny thing George, Ron thinks we are having an affair." She smirked as the juice he had been sipping shot out of his nose and he started to sputter. "Oh straight laced little book worm know it all Hermione couldn't keep anything to herself so it must be a failure on your parts then? Is that it? I have more secrets than I know what to do with, and I am sorry it had to happen this way, but I am damned happy this particular secret is no longer mine to keep." She looked at all the shocked and guilty faces around the room. She saw Arthur shaking his head. "I didn't want you to know Dad. I didn't want you to so you didn't. I do know how to lie you know." She turned her attention back to Harry. "Harry, when were you supposed to notice and swoop in to play the hero again? You are a daddy now, to a little boy who lost his parents fighting for this world. You have a wife, and a job, and more charities than I knew even existed. You are busy living your life Harry; I do not blame you alright. You need to understand that. As for Ron. Ron hid things well, and he managed enough to function at work, and honestly, no ones can see him when he stands next to you Harry, they never have. I was always the only one who did, and maybe that's why I put up with it for so long, I still saw that boy with the smudges on his nose. He was my first love, but he isn't that little boy and he needs help, but I will not stick around while he gets it. Thank you all for coming, really, I love you all, but I think I need to take my potions and get some sleep now."

Severus looked at her in awe, so happy to see a bit of the spark that had been missing in her for so long. He knew she was exhausted and decided to give her a minute with her family before she went to sleep again. "Hermione. Rest. I will be back tomorrow to check on you alright. If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, please do not hesitate." He wished he could tell her more, but even if the room wasn't full of Weasley's and a Potter he wasn't sure he would be able to articulate anything else.

"Thank you Severus." She gave him a soft smile and watched him walk out of the room, leaving her alone with the others.

"I am so sorry. I wish I knew what to say. Thank you all for being here for me." She was afraid to lose the Weasley's and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle that.

"Oh think nothing of it dear." Molly told her as she sat in the chair Severus had vacated. "We are just so happy you are going to be alright. We love you like a daughter sweetheart, and that doesn't change just because we raised a pig for a son. I am so sorry for what he has done to you dear, we are all so sorry. And I know you don't want to hear it, but we are. Now when you get out of here you can just come home with us so I can take care of you alright dear?" Molly told her as she patted her hand, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Mum. I love you too. I think though, that it's best if I maybe go to my parent's house for a while. Think about what I am going to do. I just, I need some time Mum." She hoped they understood that she just wanted to be alone for a while as she tried to pick up the pieces of her broken life and grieve for a daughter she never knew.

"I thought they were still in Australia dear, but oh, never mind. Whatever you want. We will just leave you to rest then alright dear. Come on Arthur, lets get home, I am rather tired myself, it has been a long day." Both Weasley's kissed Hermione on the forehead before leaving; allowing her to spend a few minutes with her friends.

"Australia Hermione?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? How many secrets do you have to keep? They love you, they would love you still if they knew your parents were dead you know. I can't believe I didn't realize they didn't know. Why don't they know?"

"I didn't want their pity, I don't deserve it. It's my fault really, and I don't want to talk about it alright. Harry, Ginny thank you both for coming. Ginny you didn't have to come all the way back for me, but thank you. I will see you tomorrow yeah?" They each nodded. "Alright, would you mind terribly if I spoke with George for a minute? Go see Teddy, give him kisses from his Auntie Hermie."

"We will, get some rest Hermione. We love you so much you know. Rest, we will see you in the morning." They each kissed her on a cheek and say themselves out, leaving her to talk with George.

"Hey love." He hopped down off the counter he had been seated on and went to her side. "So the bloody prat thinks we're shagging like bunnies 'eh?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yes, it seems that you are just all I can think about these days, I find I must confess my undying love. Please say you'll have me George?" She was smiling widely at him and batting her lashes exaggeratedly.

"Oh be still my heart. If only I could, but you see I am in love with another. Seriously though, you know you are one gorgeous bird, and bloody brilliant, which I will have you know, turns me on to no end." He told her.

"Just not in women though?" she asked.

"'Fraid not, perhaps if you had been born a male, but unfortunately. You do know I love you 'Mione. You are the best friend I could ask for." He smiled and took her hand in his, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Oh I know George, I love you so much, but you aren't really my type either and I think if I never wake up next to a red head again it will be too soon. So how is lover boy these days? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages." she was one of the few people George had ever confided in about his relationship, and it likely wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gone looking for him in his flat when she showed up to meet him for lunch last year to find the shop empty. Figuring he had gone upstairs to get something she let herself into his flat and was greeted by a sight she would likely never forget. She always knocked these days, though she loved to tease him about it.

"Oh, he's well. He's worried about you, you know, he sends his love. He would be here but." He left it at that, they both knew he couldn't be there. "He works so hard, sometimes I think he really wants to quit, he never asked for the job in the first place, but it's his so he is trying to do his best."

"You should tell them George. I'm not the only one keeping secrets theses days. You parents would still love you, and even if you can't shout your love for each other to the world, you should at least share it with the people who love you both. Think about it alright. And tell him I love him and will stop by soon alright, but I really am tired George. I think, I think I just want to sleep for a while okay." Her eyes were heavy without the potion, and she really wanted more pain potion.

"Course love, you just rest. And I'll be sure to tell him tonight, I promised I would go there from here, not that I sleep in my flat ever anyhow, but he still made sure to tell me to come. Take care of yourself love, I just don't know what I will do for lunch with you in here, and the food in this place is dreadful." George leaned down and gave her another soft kiss before leaving her to sleep. She quickly uncorked her vials and was asleep before he made it to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing you may recognize is mine.

A/N: All of my thanks to Nutters4Potter; knitchick; sweet-tang-honney and Sampdoria for their reviews. And of course thank you to everyone who has been reading and giving this story a chance.

Additional thanks to RandomPonyWriter for agreeing to beta for me! And so, here is the new, and beta read chapter. For those hoping for more Severus Hermione interactions I do promise they are coming, just not in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

.lily

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife as she slid into bed and pulled her close, burying his face in her bright auburn hair. He had always been secretly grateful that the fates had decided to tone things down a bit when Ginny had been born. The red of her hair shone brightly in the light like some fiery nymph, but in a sea of cartoonishly red Weasley's, Ginny stood out for the understated tones in her hair.

Harry was so happy to have Ginny home with him: He loved how passionate she was about her Quidditch career, and she was a truly brilliant seeker, but he missed her when she was gone. He tried not to hold it against her when she swooped in on her days off, and then swooped right back out again: Harry lived for the off season.

Ginny was a good mother to Teddy when she was around and did her best to let the little boy know he was loved, but Harry hoped deep down that they could be a true family someday and that Teddy would grow up with two parents and little brothers and sisters: Harry dreamt of little red-headed, green-eyed girls.

Ginny turned in her husbands arms and looked into his eyes; so dark and sunken after the miserable day he'd had. By the time they had stepped through the floo into their home in Godric's Hollow it was well into the following morning and the sun would soon be rising over the horizon. It had been an incredibly long night for all involved.

"Harry," His eyes were closed, so she whispered his name lightly in his ear, hoping that he was awake. A light grunt was all she received in reply, but she decided to press on, "Harry, what is going on between 'Mione and Snape? I didn't even realize she had seen him since Hogwarts, except to pick up the odd potion from time to time. She called him Severus. It was weird Harry. I mean, I know she always defended him all those years, but… And he called her Hermione too. I think he fancies her Harry." She wriggled her nose a little in distaste.

Harry opened his eyes to his wife's scrunched up face as she contemplated Snape wooing her friend. He thought she looked so innocent and young when she did things like that; nothing like the wild aggressive woman he had come to love.

"I don't know Gin, I mean; I know he helped with that potion. You know, the one she needed to get pregnant. It wasn't easy from what I gather. but what I heard was they had been having lunch together once a week for nearly a year now, even though she never once mentioned it to me. Apparently the only one she told was George, who thought it was some weird joke," he paused while he tried to stifle a yawn, "But yeah, seeing him with her in that hospital room, and they way he looked when I first got there last night, I'd say he fancies her. Don't know how I feel about that to be honest. I have to say though, I'd be happy to believe he's not thinkin' of my mum in the shower if you know what I mean."

"Eeeww. Harry! Do you have any idea what kind of sick images are floating around in my head now? Thank you oh so much, you git." She smacked him lightly on the arm and they both laughed a little for a moment.

"Harry? Why didn't she tell us what he was doing to her?" The sadness in her eyes was clear, both for the pain her friend had been living with and for her shattered family: One brother dead, one on his way to Azkaban, and one on the run. Her family was falling apart and she hadn't been home to see it.

"I don't know Gin but, it's like she said; she was always good at hiding it all. She always thought it was her job to hold us all together and it was always her in the middle playing mediator. She never let on when she was in pain. Do you know that I didn't even know that her parents had died until after she had their bodies brought back to England, and their estate was settled all on her own? She never let on that she was grieving and she still blames herself for what happened to them but she never talks about it. And well, I promised Bill I would keep it to myself, but apparently she has more secrets than I ever knew and I hate to think of her dealing with all that pain on her own." Harry touched his forehead to Ginny's and closed his eyes, "She's gonna need us all to help her through this, and when she's ready we will be here okay Gin. For now, I need to sleep and so do you love."

"I know Harry. I hate this all, but let's sleep: we can all figure this mess out tomorrow, or today rather. Night love." She gave him a light kiss and turned back around, cradling her body inside of his.

Harry stepped out of his shower later that morning, still completely exhausted and worn down, to the smell of brunch cooking down in the kitchen. The sight that greeted him as he made his way down the stairs was something he would always treasure: Opening the door that led into the sunny yellow and blue cottage style kitchen he saw Ginny. She was the absolute epitome of domesticity, cooking away in a floral apron, swaying her hips lightly to the music playing on their charmed muggle radio. Teddy was sitting at their large wooden farmhouse table with Victoire, sharing a coloring book while Bill and Fleur sat across from them sipping coffee.

"Well now, no one told me we were having a party this morning," he said, as he leaned his shoulder against the door jamb.

"Daddy!" Teddy jumped up from the table and ran to Harry who had to brace himself for the force of the little boy's impact, "Mummy said we had to wait for you to get up on your own today because you were with Auntie Hermy all night and needed rest. Ohh, look Daddy, I made Auntie Hermy a get well card." He darted back to the table and grabbed up a little hand made card that had been wedged under the coloring book, "Does she have Dragon Pox Daddy? Is that why I can't visit? 'Cuz she's contagerous?" he asked his daddy.

"Oh Teddy, no. She doesn't have Dragon Pox and it's 'because she is contagious,' not 'cuz she's contagerous', alright kiddo. Maybe you can see her later today or tomorrow when she is feeling a little better, but I will be sure she gets your card and I just know she will love it," Harry made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, "Mornin' Bill, Fleur. Thanks so much for bringin' him by and for watching him for me. Truly. Are you going to go see Hermione today?" he asked as he took a seat at the head of the table, waiting for Ginny to finish the food: he was starving.

"Think nothing of it Harry. I was thinking of heading there after brunch, but Fleur's going to stay with the kids. Ginny said you needed to go into the office for a while; check up on the case. I figure it will be a good chance to visit with her, without you there to take all her attention away," Bill told him with a smile.

"Alright Teddy, you and Victoire go clean up, food's just about done. Clear your things and then we'll eat." As soon as the kids had left, Ginny started floating dishes over to the table. She had picked up a love of foreign foods on all her travels with her team and before long the table was set with frittatas, sausages, fresh fruit and toast.

As everyone was enjoying their meal and trying to keep the conversations away from Hermione, Ron and Percy, Ginny cleared her throat to get the tables attention. "Well, I have a little announcement to make. It's hopefully good news and I am happy about it," she began.

"Yes, well get on with it Gin, we can all use a little good news," Bill chimed in, "So, what is it?"

"I'm leaving the Harpies," she said, grinning. She put up her hand to stop any protests, "It's already done Harry. I spoke with Gwenog this morning while you were in bed. The team will be just fine without me but my family needs me and I need them. I am missing everything with Teddy and maybe if I hadn't left you to do everything on your own, Hermione would have had help sooner. This is what I want: It's done." She barely had a chance to prepare herself before Harry had swooped around the table and pulled her into his arms.

Harry spun his wife wildly around the kitchen until she was smacking his chest and giggling, "You mean it Gin? You're staying this time?" She gave him a little nod and he pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

"Eeewww, gross Daddy. I see your tongue! Yuck!" Teddy's outburst had everyone in the room laughing.

"If you don't want to see it kiddo, close your eyes. Fair warning, I'm kissing her again."

And he did: he kissed her with such passion and gratitude, that she was giving him a real family, with all the joy that he wouldn't be going to bed alone every night. When he finally stopped kissing her he whispered his love and thanks against her hair.

After the food was finished and the dishes all cleared to the sink and set to scrubbing, Ginny and Fleur took the kids to the other room while Harry filled Bill in on all that had happened the night before.

"So you're saying Snape tracked down some miracle potion and she woke up, and the first thing she said was his name? His first name?" Bill was flabbergasted, he never heard anyone use the mans first name except for a few senior Order members. For that to be the first word she spoke when she woke up was just unbelievable.

"Oh yeah. I don't really know what the potion was, just that they tracked it down in France. But she opened her eyes and called out for him - for 'Severus'. I think all of us were a little shocked but he just went to her side, told her was right there and that she would be okay. Bill, he stayed with her when the healer examined her. I mean, what's that all about?" Harry shook his head in confusion. He couldn't understand why she would want him there when she talked to the healer, even if they were friends.

"Well," Bill started, his face twisted awkwardly as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, "They are friends, obviously, and you know Snape is a healer technically."

"I don't know Bill, I mean; I forgot you had to train a healer for a Potions Mastery, 'Mione mentioned something about that once I think. Merlin, can you imagine his bedside manner: 'Well you see healer Snape, I fell off my broom and broke my leg.' 'Obviously. You are clearly too dunderheaded to walk, let alone fly. I should do the world a favor and use you for ingredients,'" Harry chuckled at his bad Snape impersonation., "But in all seriousness Bill; I don't know what to think. I thought I was her best friend but everyone seems to know more about her than I do. I mean, you are the only one she talked to about Greyback and then there's this _thing_ she has with Snape. And did you know that she and George have some little secret too. Apparently it's his secret and has to do with a girl, I guess, because they were laughing it up at the thought that Ron said they were shagging. You should have seen the juice shoot out his nose when she told Bill, it was hilarious." Harry smiled at the mental image of George dripping pumpkin juice from his nose.

"Well, Harry, I don't know. I think maybe Hermione just wanted to save you from all the pain. You were practically fighting a war since you were eleven. Maybe she just wanted to give you a few years without having to worry about everything. I don't think she meant to slight you by keeping secrets, or by confiding in other people. I think that she just wanted to give you a break, let you believe things were happy for once. She loves you," Bill placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "You can't keep the weight of the world on your shoulders or eventually you will buckle with the force of it all and I think she was just trying to spare all of us a little pain. She has always been a private person Harry: don't take this personally."

Harry nodded, "I know; you're right. I guess all any of us can do is try to be there now. And find Ron, kill him, bury the body," He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"So Harry?" Bill asked, "You said something about Georgie boy having a secret lover. Who do you think my little brother could be shagging 'eh?" Bill waggled his eyebrows up and down and laughed.

"Don't know Bill; I just don't know. You don't think it could be Angelina or something? I thought she was seeing Fred before the war, but I know she's close with George. I suppose it could be her." He tapped his chin and raised an eyebrow, exaggerating how hard he was thinking about the possibilities of George's love life.

"Nah, don't think that'd be it. I mean, if it was Angelina, why hide it all these years? Why the mystery and secrets with Hermione? Whatever she has on him, it's good. Someone really embarrassing I bet. Who else do you think?" he asked. He was happy to keep his mind off things for a few minutes.

"Lets see. Embarrassing girls George could be seeing. Hmmm..." He thought on it for a minute before he came up with a reasonably embarrassing, and gross possibility, "I know! But it's so wrong, so gross. I hope it's not, but it makes sense, I mean she works right next door to him and she likes red heads." His face was one of pure disgust.

"Who? Isn't there some sort of bits and baubles shop next to Georgie's? Sells some girlie whatnots or something?" he asked

"Yup. Lavender Brown's shop: She opened it last year. 'Lav's Lovelies' I haven't a clue what she sells. Who cares really? But she used to be crazy about 'Won Won' maybe now she has 'Georgie Porgie,'" he suggested.

Before Bill got the chance to even consider the possibility the kitchen door swung open and Ginny came in with the subject of their speculation in tow. "Look at who just came through the floo Harry, not so much as an owl or a floo call first, just steps right on through," Ginny joked as she poked her big brother in the side.

"Hey Harry, Hey Bill. Heading to see our girl 'Mione, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me," George told them.

"Oh George," Bill sang out in a high girly voice, "Harry here was telling me you have a secret lover. His money's on some Lavender Brown girl."

George was happy he didn't have any juice this time or he would have had it coming out his nose for the second day in a row. He decided instead to stick his fingers down his throat and make retching noises, "Oh Merlin's hairy balls Harry. That's disgusting, thank you, I nearly lost my breakfast."

"So then who's the girl you're shaggin' George? 'Mione seemed to know something about it yesterday," Harry said.

George ran his hand through his short red hair, messing it up even more than it had been, "Well, see, I'm not shagging any girl, so I don't know why you think I am and I am certainly not shagging that slag that works next to me."

"So you aren't seeing anyone? What was all that with 'Mione then yesterday? Wait, oh God's, your shagging "Mione, that's what she meant by keeping a secret, the baby was yours. Oh shite George, I'm so sorry: here I was making an ass out of myself and you're grieving for your baby. I am so sorry George, you know, it's okay, you love her, I see that now." Sometimes Harry just didn't know when to shut up, and by the time he was done rambling on about his theory George was nearly doubled over with the force of his laughter.

"Oh fuck, Harry, not you too," he laughed, "Look, lets all sit down alright, and I'll tell you all about who I'm seeing, and yes, I am seeing someone."

The four sat down at the table while George prepared to tell them the truth.

"Okay, so where to start?" George wiggled back and fourth in his seat a bit as he talked, "Well, I am shagging someone."

Harry gaped at him, "But you said-"

"You said you weren't shagging a girl," Bill said matter-of-factly, having caught on quickly.

"Always said you were a smart one Bill. Right in one. I am not shagging a girl, but I am shagging someone," Ginny and Harry looked at him wide eyed, while Bill just sat quietly waiting for his brother to continue, "It's more than that really, I love him. I have for a couple of years now. We are all but living together, I hardly use the flat. And before you ask, I can't tell you who he is yet. He isn't ready, I know that. Just know that he is brilliant and dead sexy. He takes good care of me: He saved me after Fred died. We make absolutely no sense together and that's just perfect. But that's all I can say. I would shout it from the roof tops and make up songs about our love, but he isn't ready for people to know and I respect that. I hope you all can too." They could all see the sincerity shining in his eyes, and none questioned him about it.

"Oh George, that's so sweet!" Ginny cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Dead sexy 'eh?"

"Oh yeah. He's gorgeous. I don't know how I got this lucky. Just, let me tell people in my own time. I don't want Mum hearing it from someone else all right." They all agreed.

They chatted for a few minutes and Ginny filled her brother in on her career change before the boys all had to head out; Harry to the Ministry to check on the status of the case and see if he had any messages on his desk, and Bill and George to St. Mungo's to see how Hermione was doing.

Ginny loaded a tray with juice and snacks for the kids and headed back to the living room where Fleur was busy watching them, happy to have made the decision to stay home with her family.

A/N: Any guesses who Fred's mystery man is?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nothing you may recognize is mine.

A/N: All of my thanks to Nutters4Potter; knitchick; sweet-tang-honney; irishblue69; Phx-Songbird; Fi; bournespeed; bbmetater; Narcissas Sister; Edana Alary; seitoyoukai and Sampdoria for their reviews. And of course thank you to everyone who has been reading and giving this story a chance.

Additional thanks to RandomPonyWriter for her eyes and lightning fast beta skills! And so, here is the new, and beta read chapter. Full of sweet gestures and George's Mystery Man ! Enjoy!

.lily

Hermione slowly started to come out of her potions induced sleep to the sounds of quiet chatter around her. Her eyes felt heavy and gritty and she could feel the remnants of tears she had shed in her sleep. Gingerly she lifted her aching arms to rub at her eyes. Her low moan alerted the others in her room to her waking.

"Good morning dearie. Lets get you sitting and we will get you some water." The woman, who seemed to be in her fifties, though one never really knew with witches, was wearing pale purple robes with what appeared to be a an old fashioned nurses cap to coordinate. Her light blond hair was graying and pulled into a braided bun that sat just slightly off centered. "I'm Assistant Healer Roderick, and this young lady here is Apprentice Healer Lyra O'Leary," she said, gesturing to the small redhead to her side who was holding a clipboard and jotting something down without bothering to glance up at the girl in the bed, "Don't mind her, sharp as they come that one, but her bedside manner leaves something to be desired I say."

Lyra's head snapped up to look at the older woman, and then Hermione. She had sucked in one of her rosy cheeks and appeared to be gnawing on the inside of it nervously, "Oh, sorry, I just like to take notes; I don't mean to be rude. It isn't everyday that an apprentice gets to be involved in a case that encompasses so many varied injuries. It really is a fascinating case. I mean, that is to say. Sorry." The girl went back to chewing on the insides of her cheeks and studying the pattern of the floor.

Hermione tried not to laugh at the woman who looked to be just out of school, though she didn't remember anyone fitting her descriptions in the younger years at Hogwarts when she had been a student. The girl could have passed as Hermione's Irish cousin, not in looks necessarily, but Hermione could tell that her lust for knowledge rivaled her own and she understood that that didn't always pair with exceptional people skills. Hermione noted that the girl was likely a muggle-born if the various muggle pens holding her hair in place were anything to go by. She felt sorry for the girl who so obviously wanted to be a good healer and was afraid she had offended Hermione with her interest in her injuries. Hermione decided to take pity on the girl, "Lyra, Miss O'Leary: It really is alright. I wasn't known as a know-it-all swot in school for nothing. Were I in your shoes I can guarantee I would be the same, if not worse. I hate being here, your bedside manner won't change that, but if you learn something then it's worth it I suppose. Please don't feel bad: this room reeks of guilt from all the people that have been through here since yesterday, no need to add yours. Learn what you can when you can; I would," she spoke softly to the girl, and tried to convey her sincerity.

"Thank you Miss. It's just, I worked so hard to get the apprenticeship here, and there was such stiff competition. I really want to be a good healer; I'm just not very good with inter-personal skills." She fiddled with the clasps on her robes while she talked, managing to make her look even more nervous.

"Think nothing of it." Hermione's stomach rumbled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, and that had been a small salad. "Could I perhaps get something to eat, I am afraid I am quite hungry, it has been some time since I have eaten?" she asked.

"Of course dearie. I am nearly finished checking over all your injuries here, as soon as Lyra and I get this all marked in your file here, I will see about getting you something light to eat and maybe some tea as well," _Tea sounded lovely , _she thought, "Oh, while we are gone dearie, you have a package here, and a fair few get well cards you can take a look at alright." The healer finished her wand work while her apprentice looked on scribbling notes ferociously. "Everything is looking good. We will be back in a while with breakfast and I will bring you some pain potion, I am sure you can use some by now."

"That would be lovely. Thank you both." Hermione watched them walk out of the room and quietly shut the door behind them; leaving her to look at her cards and inspect her package.

Hermione had gotten through a few cards from the Weasley's and a few friends who worked at the ministry, where word of her attack and her husbands arrest warrant had gotten out, when she noticed a familiar looking brown package. Hermione deftly lifted the brown paper package into her lap and ran her fingers over the familiar wrapping. The heavy brown paper -similar to that found in butchers' shops- was sealed with green wax bearing the likeness of a cauldron and stirring rod. Hermione peeled back the wax seal and paper packaging to reveal a small crate carrying several familiar looking vials and two small tubs of bruise paste. Sitting atop the potions was a folded piece of parchment that had never before accompanied her potions orders. Hermione lifted the parchment and opened it, revealing the familiar spidery script she had come to admire; the same script that had lambasted her essays with cutting remarks in a scathing red ink. It was the same beautiful script that adorned her potions. She decided it was all the more lovely to see when it was her name written in the elegant spiky scrawl.

_Hermione, _

_I have enclosed several vials of what I have come to think of as Hermione's potions. The potions lab at St. Mungo's does not have a proper Potions Master on hand and is run by incapable dunderheads I would not trust to produce adequate brews any more than I would Longbottom. There should be sufficient healing and pain potions to get you through the next few days, along with three vials of dreamless sleep and the same of calming draught. Should you need assistance with sleep longer than three nights we will have to consider options other than dreamless sleep for it can be addictive, though I am certain you already know this. You have always been an insufferable-know-it-all Hermione. _

_Do try not to drive your healers to distraction with you incessant chatter and endless questions. I shall be there tonight to see to you and see if there is anything else you require of me, and my well stocked apothecary. I must get to work however. Perhaps I should consider taking on an apprentice. Now that business has grown so much I find myself with little time to research as I would truly like to do. Instead, for now, I need to attend to the pepper-up, a truly challenging brew I assure you. I can feel my brain atrophying from disuse as I write this. _

_Do not worry about the cost; I have taken care of it._

_Please be well Hermione._

_-Severus_

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter from Severus she had tears flowing down her cheeks and wetting the top her hospital robes. She set the little box on the bedside table and plucked the familiar vial of pain potion from among its contents. Hermione carefully uncorked the tiny vial and gratefully drank its contents, relishing in the quick dissipation of her aches. Just as she was setting the empty vial in along with the rest, the door opened and Lyra walked in carrying a tea tray and potions.

"Hello Hermione," Lyra said quietly as she shut the door behind her with her foot, "I brought some blackcurrant oolong tea. I find it a lovely blend, and quite nice for calming and tension relief. If you want something else I am sure I could-"

Hermione waived her off; she really needed to work on her confidence, blackcurrant sounded divine, "Oh, good then. There is also some toast and fig jam here. You can have more to eat later if you like, but it is best to start light. I will just leave you to it then." She moved to set the tray on the bedside stand when she noticed the package from Severus. "I see you have a personal potions supplier. Are these Snape's? I heard he was likely one of the best Potioneers in the world. Costly too. Not that I blame you of course. I worked in the potions lab here for a few weeks at the beginning of my apprenticeship. Not the cleanest operation if you ask me." She covered her mouth with the fingers of her right hand, "Oh, shouldn't have said that. Well, I will just leave you to your tea then."

"Thank you Lyra. I appreciate it. Oh, and do you think you could get me a couple sheets of parchment and a quill. I would really like to send a thank you to Mister Snape for the potions." She could tell she was blushing and hoped the young healer apprentice didn't read too much into the coloring of her cheeks.

"Of course Hermione. Eat, rest. I wouldn't be surprised to see a room full of visitors when I returned," she told her, smiling brightly at compassionate witch in the bed.

Hermione was halfway through her cup of tea when Lyra returned with the parchment and informed her that when she was finished with her Thank You's that she could see to it that they were all sent out with owls'.

Hermione waited for the door to click shut before she took up the parchment and a quill and penned a note to Severus.

_Severus,_

_I cannot thank you enough for package. It was so very thoughtful of you. I am indeed glad I decided to make friends with the dour old Potions Master; he has turned into a kind hearted soul after all. Do not fear Severus. I shall tell everyone you charged me an arm and a leg for the potions and grumbled on about dunderheaded imbeciles attempting to make acceptable brews. I dare say it shouldn't be difficult to believe, you did call them dunderheads. _

_I have been assigned a healers apprentice to play nurse to me while I recuperate it should seem. Though I suppose I would worry more if she weren't a redheaded carbon copy of me during my time at Hogwarts. Pens in her hair, ink stains on her fingers, and her ear. Her people skills are sorely lacking, as are mine, but her note taking and thirst for knowledge makes me believe I have a kindred spirit in the girl. Lyra is her name, and she agrees with your opinion of the Potions department here and suggests that I continue to purchase my potions through 'Mister Snape' so long as I am able. I do believe you have a fan Severus. She is quite pretty, should I introduce you? I do not think I like that thought, perhaps you shouldn't visit, she may take all your attention from me, distracting you with her incessant chatter. I simply can't have that, for I have decided that distracting you is my job. _

_Severus, thank you so much for being my friend. I know it is an odd sort of friendship but I value it highly. And do not think I did not notice that you flavored my potions. Severus, they were palatable. Are you experimenting with flavors so that you can charge more, or am I a special case? I cannot help but hope that it is the latter; I like the thought that I am special to someone. To you. _

_I think you would make a great Master to any apprentice Severus. It is too bad I could not apprentice under you. It would be a most wonderful opportunity for anyone you choose. You should do more research: I hate to think of you sitting there brewing pepper-up when you are capable of the most complex potions. You have a brilliant mind Severus, do not waste it. Get an apprentice. Besides, an apprentice would give you someone new to berate and cut to pieces with your sharp tongue, and we both know that you truly love to do that Severus. It is a gift._

_I think someone is here to visit, so I will cut this short. Thank you Severus. I look forward to seeing you tonight, though you do not have to come out here if you are busy, I understand. Though, I would miss you if you didn't._

_Yours, _

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled the parchment and sealed it when the door opened and she was greeted by the sight of Bill and George, each carrying terribly large bouquets of flowers. Bill had brought her a simple bouquet of pink peonies, tied with a simple ivory ribbon, whereas George's bouquet was a shocking combination of orange and magenta carnations.

"George, what on earth is that?" she laughed.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes Color Coordinating Carnation Creations. Don't you like them?" He gave her an exaggerated pout.

"I love them, both of you thank you." She smiled at the two boys she had grown to love so much like older brothers. "How are you Bill? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How are Fleur and little Victoire? I feel like a terrible aunt." She started to cry uncontrollably and suddenly felt wetness on her chest. "Oh gods," she cried.

"Um, 'Mione, I love you. You know that. But you're 'ah, boobies are wet." He tried not to laugh when she was so obviously upset. "Did you know?" he asked.

She sniffled a little as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think my body doesn't know that the baby was a still born. At least that explains the extra tenderness," she told them.

"And size, I mean those melons are especially ri…Oof." He was cut off mid-sentence when Bills elbow connected swiftly with his gut, "Owe, Bill, that hurt."

"Well then don't be such an insensitive git!" Bill reprimanded.

"You know George, you are lucky you are…"she stopped herself from outing him in front of his brother, "You are lucky you are in a relationship, or I might be forced to think you were ogling my breasts!" she covered.

"It's okay Hermione, I was ogling. And Bill knows. I told him this morning." He beamed at her, he knew she had always thought he should tell his family the truth about his sexuality, he was in love, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Oh George!" She had stopped sniffling and was grinning wide at him. "That's so wonderful, I am so proud of you. How does Kings feel about it? Did you tell him I would be stopping by soon?" She was so excited she missed the shocked look that passed Bills face as he whipped his head to stare at his little brother who was looking rather green.

"Didn't tell him who, just that it wasn't a she Hermione," he told her through his hands, which he had buried his face in.

"Kingsley! Kingsley George? You are in love with the bloody Minister of Magic? How in Merlin's name? Shite. No wonder you are keeping it under wraps. How?" Bill looked like he was going to pass out if he didn't sit down and George had already decided that the floor against her bed looked as good as place as any to sit.

"Oh George, I am so sorry, when you said he knew, I just thought. Oh George, I am so so sorry." Hermione was crying again.

"It's not your fault Hermione. We couldn't keep it from the family forever; we both knew that. It's just, I kind of wanted to talk to him about it first you know," he told her. He turned to Bill and considered the best way to explain how it was he had come to be in a serious romantic relationship with a man over fifteen years his senior who just happened to be the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, Bill. Kingsley. We started seeing each other during the war. When it started we were just friends. He thought some of our products would make great tools to use in the war and within Magical Law Enforcement. He became one of our biggest supporters and an investor: Though the products he invested in do not carry the brand name nor do we sell them to the public. Kingsley was one of the first people who ever saw me as more than just a jokester, he saw all the hard work and skill that goes into my business and he contracted Fred and me to develop devices like the darkness powder and extendable ears that would be useful for staking out Death Eaters. We developed semi permanent listening devices that can be used over a wider range, similar to what the muggles use, and there are other things that are termed classified and that I can't talk to you about," he let out a breath of air as he continued to tell the story of how he came to be with the love of his life, "Did you know Kingsley is just over forty Bill? That's right, he is the youngest Minister in history but he is great at what he does. And we aren't so different. He has an amazing sense of humor and he gets me. I make him laugh and he can see my more serious side. I don't know the moment it really started but business led to friendship and there was always an attraction on my part, have you seen him in those suits, he looks good in robes yeah, but in a muggle suit…I'm a right lucky bastard I tell 'ya Bill. It's just.. it's hard you know? I mean, he is the bloody Minister for Magic; it was one thing to get involved when he was an Auror, fellow Order member and all, but now? I don't want the public to think less of him for being involved with one of the Notorious Weasley Twins who doesn't even have his Newts. The world still just sees me as a prankster Bill, and that's fine, I am. But to Kings, I am his partner. I hope, I hope Bill that you can see that, and that when the time comes you help me tell Mum, 'cuz I think I might just piss myself. Scares the bloody hell out me." He laughed, and smiled at his brother, happy that the weight was off his chest and Bill hadn't yet called him an idiot, though there was still time.

Hermione was dabbing tears from her eyes and watching as George poured his heart out to his older brother.

"Wow," Bill nodded dumbly, thinking of the right words to say, "I- Wow. Well, I can't say I saw that coming little brother. I mean, wow. You know, mom always hoped one day Harry would be the Minister of Magic and then she could say she had a Minister in the family; looks like you beat Ginny to the role of Misses Minister," Bill chucked at his brother, he knew George must be terrified no one would understand. He was truly happy his brother had found someone who understood him so completely, "Really though George, I am happy for you. You didn't have to hide this from us, not the family. I mean, shite, I thought when you said you were gay but wouldn't tell us who the bloke was, well I thought it was going to be Malfoy or something. That I could have understood keeping a secret." The room erupted into laughter at that.

Lyra came back a short time later to find the three chatting animatedly and all looking in good spirits. "Hello Hermione, I just knew you would get all the good visitors," she joked, "Are you finished with the note for Mister Snape; I am nearing the end of my shift and thought to take it to the owlery on my way out if you wanted."

"Um, yes, please," Hermione's voice was tiny and she bit her lip as she glanced between the smug looks on the boys faces, their 'ha ha, we know your secret' faces, "I would like that thank you. Here it is." She handed her the scroll and Lyra quietly saw herself out of the room.

George pounced as soon as the door shut. "So writing notes to 'Mister Snape' are we 'Mione? That is a lovely blush by the way. What is it about our favorite surly Potions Master that causes you to color so fantastically I wonder? Does our little 'Mione have a crush? Perhaps I am not the only one with an eye for older men 'eh? You're blushing more you know." He held back an incredibly un-manly giggle at her obvious embarrassment.

"Shut it you!" She narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at him, "For your information, Severus sent a care package of potions for me because the quality here is abysmal and I was simply sending him a thank you. It was business. Weren't we discussing your love life just now?" she tried to redirect.

"You know George; I think maybe you are right. Hermione is awfully defensive. Perhaps we should march down to that apothecary and defend our girls honor! Lets go George!" Bill clapped his brother on the shoulder and made a show about going off to protect her from the scary old Potions Master. "You know we are just teasing you 'Mione. Though, I will admit that after what your bastard of a husband has done to you, I won't begrudge you your happiness, wherever you should find it. We all love you. You know." He smiled softly at her, and kissed her cheek. "I would love to stay all day Hermione, but I promised Fleur I would pick up dinner tonight and I have to make a stop before that at work. Take care of yourself alright. Are you heading home tonight?" he asked her.

"I know you love me Bill. I love you too, you know. As for home, well I can't stay there; I'm going to my parents. I think it will be good to get away for a little while. I need to get myself together and I don't know if I can do that here. Give my love to Fleur and thank her for the flowers: I know she picked them. Tell Little Vicky that her Auntie will have to come and kidnap her for ice cream soon." She gave him a smile and an awkward half hug, which was difficult with her seated on the bed, "Thank you Bill, you have always been there for me. I am lucky to have you for a big brother." She started to cry again, almost afraid to call him her brother when she wouldn't be a Weasley much longer. She worried that he wouldn't be her brother anymore after all.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm the lucky one here Hermione. Before you I just had Ginny for a sister; can you imagine? Oh the hardships. You are a gem and we love you. Don't doubt that just because that little bastard did this. We blame him, not you so don't forget that, okay? I do have to go though. Be strong Hermione, I know you are." They said their goodbyes with promises of ice cream with Victoire soon and Bill left.

George got up from his comfy spot on the floor and sat on the bed next to her, swinging a leg up and placing it right up next to hers. "Hey love. Felt like letting all the secrets out now huh? I suppose I should thank you for that," he told her, "And Bills right you know, you're family and whatever your last name is, that will never change. Kings and I; we love you. You are our pretty little swot, although this hair is really doing nothing for you. I miss your lion's mane: I liked it before when you were using that muggle stuff and it looked wild and exotic. My brother never deserved you 'Mione. You always were so much better than him. I know we were teasing you, but…" he nudged her shoulder with his, "Between you and me, with his hair pulled back, Snape looks pretty good. He's filled out a bit since the war, not so thin and boney you know. I've wondered, just once or twice mind, what he keeps under all those buttons. So so very many buttons…" He gave her a sly wink and then rested his head on her shoulder. "You know, you really could do worse. He's actually an alright guy, to you, anyhow. And I am guessing that he didn't charge you for that lovely package of potions. I kind of think that's Snape's version of sending a girl flowers." Sensing that she was going to argue with him he put a hand on her knee and kept talking. "Just, think about. I'm not saying jump into bed with the man while you are still Mrs. Weasley, but if, and I mean if, there is a possibility for something there don't just ignore it and pretend it isn't real. You deserve to be happy too, love. Just, think about it, for me. Please?" He gave her his very best big puppy dog eyes.

She took a deep breath and thought about what he said, "Okay George. I will think about it, for you. But that doesn't mean you are right, he's just my friend. I mean, I know he doesn't love Harry's mum anymore, he told me that once. But not loving a dead woman doesn't mean he loves me. He just, he puts up with me better than most I suppose." She smiled and tilted her head to rest against his.

"If you say so love."

The two stayed like that for hours, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company. They ate lunch together on her bed, as they would have been eating lunch together if she wasn't stuck in a hospital bed. When he finally kissed her goodbye and left after lunch to go and open the shop, a little later than usual, Hermione decided to take a nap, feeling happier than she remembered being in a long time. She wasn't going to lose the people most important in her life just because her marriage was over and she had fewer secrets weighing down on her. It wouldn't be easy, but she felt it would at least be possible to find a fresh start in life, knowing she had people who truly did love her.

A/N: And the House Points go to : seitoyoukai and Fi for picking up on my subtle little hints, or for wishful thinking. Either way they guessed it right!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, pity.**

**I want to take the time to thank every one who has been reading this story, and extra thanks to those who have taken the minute to review. Thank you so much! It's like coffee for this caffeine addict. (did someone say coffee, is there espresso?) The reviews have been wonderful, keep them coming!**

**And…to my grammar goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****for her beta work! Especially when I tend to forget that people have lives that do not actually revolve around fixing my grammar mistakes. See, I am sure she can find a few in that sentence disaster, but it is after 2:30 in the morning, and I am only awake because my 2 year old is! Grammar be damned. **

**Again thanks! Without further blabbering, here is the much awaited (in my own inflated egotistical head) Severus' visit with Hermione. **

**.lily**

Assistant Healer Roderick returned that afternoon to assess Hermione's recovery. Hermione was curled on her side, lightly snoring; apparently having fallen asleep after her last visitor had left. She tapped the sleeping girl on the shoulder to pull her from her slumber.

"Sorry to wake you dearie, but I need to run some tests and evaluate how you are healing and then we can talk about getting you home. How are you feeling now dearie? You had a good lunch, yes?" the gentle woman asked, as she pulled her wand out and started running it over Hermione's legs.

Hermione smiled at her and ran a hand over her neck, working out the kinks that had settled in while she was asleep. "Yes I did have a nice lunch today. Thank you Healer Roderick. I am feeling much better now. I suppose it helps to have your own potions supplier on hand." She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and decided to quickly change the subject while the healer was working on her legs but the woman's voice took that option away from her.

"Oh yes, I heard. I am afraid you quite insulted the head of our potions department when you returned the potions we gave you. It must be nice to have such talented friends," she told her, smiling as she continued her wand work up Hermione's legs.

Hermione's blush only deepened with her embarrassment. She knew that St. Mungo's potions department would likely feel slighted but there was something in the woman's knowing smirk that seemed to speak of and insinuate something more about the nature of Hermione's relationship with the dark and sour Potions Master.

"He is a nice friend to have, though as a potions supplier… As a potions supplier I would call him a presumptuous, perfectionist prat who charges a hefty price for his potions. If it wasn't for the fact that you have to deal with his oh-so-delightful commentary on your life every time you make a purchase, I would say that he could likely charge more and people would still pay. He's discreet though and other than giving you his unsolicited opinions on your life -which I personally believe is a rather large source of enjoyment for the man- your secrets are safe with him. No-one can argue with the quality he offers: There is no better." Hermione bit her lip to stop herself, realizing she was about to launch into a veritable monologue about Severus, who she found herself wishing would come to see her so she could thank him in person.

"I see dearie. There is nothing wrong with having talented friends. Your legs look to have healed quite nicely, though the new bone will still be fragile for a few days and you will need to take it easy. Most of your other injuries are healed nicely as well, though your right lung is still not functioning at full capacity. Another week or so on your healing potions and that should be taken care of. The skull damage is all nicely repaired, though I suspect you will still have a head ache for some time." She patted Hermione on the knee and moved to take the seat at her bedside. "Now Hermione, we need to discuss the issues that have resulted from the loss of your child."

Hermione quickly looked away; she did not want to talk about it, even though she knew she needed to. She needed to understand what was going on with her body. It was obvious her hormones were completely out of sync and her once petite breasts were heaving and painfully hard. She worked up her courage and looked to the woman at her bedside, giving her a tiny nod.

"Now, as you can likely tell your body has unfortunately not caught on to the fact that your poor child was still born," the healer stated.

"Y-Yes. My breasts have been leaking and now they hurt pretty badly. They are also so hard. And my emotions are completely screwed up." Her eyes were glistening with the tears she was trying desperately to hold back. She had been trying so hard not to think about the child she had loved and lost. "I don't know what I am feeling half the time to be honest, but mostly I feel like hiding away and crying. I just- I keep trying not to think about it yet."

"I understand dearie. It is such a terrible loss you have suffered. You are an incredibly strong witch indeed. The hormones unfortunately will have to work themselves out. The only potions available that might regulate the hormonal imbalance would be contradicted by the potions you are already on to heal your physical injuries and you will need to continue with those for a while longer to ensure that everything is properly healed and not at danger of suffering setbacks. The breasts however; well unfortunately, the only way to alleviate the pain is to dispel the milk that is starting to come in. That is what is causing the hardening as your milk ducts swell. Of course, the problem is that if you dispel the milk, your body will believe you are nursing and continue to produce more milk. If you leave them be for a week or so, the milk supply will dry up, however, the pain will increase before it gets better. It isn't ideal but it is one thing in which there simply is no magical answer. I am afraid that when it comes to child rearing, the magical world believes in letting nature take its course." The healer could sense the discomfort and frustration playing across Hermione's face. It wasn't enough to lose a child; she had to live with the painful reminders. "Hermione, dear, I realize that this is very difficult for you, however if it is alright with you I would like to discuss another option. You are muggle born, correct?" At Hermione's nod the elder witch continued on.

"Now, I would usually not talk of this with anyone and it is completely up to you, whatever you decide to do, but as I said, one option was to dispel the milk. Usually in the magical world the only way to do that is through nursing; however I know that there have been a fair few muggle-born witches over the years that have come through here with odd contraptions, pumps I believe. It is quite fascinating really." She stopped and place a hand over her heart, pulling back the emotions she was feeling over what she was about to reveal to her young patient. "Now, I know you went through some horrible ordeals throughout the war. The best friend of Harry Potter certainly got her fair share of press after the final battle. I always try to treat all patients who come through equally and simply pretend I have no idea who they are, or what they may have done. There were a great many people who were hurt in that war, many, many lives were lost. So many deaths were never reported here because the life of a muggle is not considered news worthy in the magical world. Now, I am of pure-blood, though I never bought into You-Know-Who's tripe; no-one in my family did. About five years ago my younger brother Reginald married the sweetest muggle girl. He met Anne by chance at a restaurant one day; she was his waitress. He didn't usually eat in muggle establishments and he rarely carried muggle money, but a friend had invited him out to try a place he had found, so he agreed. He was so taken by Anne's looks and her sweet smile that he kept going back. Eventually he won her heart and they married a few short months later. A little over three years ago Anne gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Reggie, after his father. Just a few weeks after he was born Anne was at the market, having left Reggie with his father so she could have a little alone time. That market was destroyed by Death Eaters, none were left alive. Reginald was left with a new born baby boy to raise on his own; I never did have children, never married. Our parents had long since past, and so he turned to Anne's parents for help. They helped him get what he would need. They helped him purchase muggle baby milk powder. Formula I think. Well Reggie, as it turned out, was allergic and kept vomiting it up and started to lose weight. He was quickly becoming very sickly. Anne's parents helped him to find a Milk Bank; it saved my nephew's life."

"Milk Bank?"

"Yes, there are several throughout London. Apparently, muggle mothers who either have a good supply or have decided to stop breast feeding their own children can opt to use those pump things and donate the excess milk to banks. The milk is stored and tested for disease and then made available to babies like Reggie who need it, because they have been orphaned or because their mother is not capable of producing what they need. Now, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but if it is something you think you would be interested in, I could have Reginald supply me with information on the Milk Bank he used, and from there, if you chose you could find a Milk Bank that is suitable to you. It's just something to think on dearie, the decision is yours of course, and I would think no less of you if you made the decision not to. I do however find that sometimes, in situations such as these, it can help us to heal when we find it in ourselves to help others as well," she told her, as she placed her hand on top of Hermione's small pale one.

"I understand, and thank you for sharing your brothers story with me: I promise I will think on it. Is there anything else? I think that's about as much breast talk as I can take for the time being." She really just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts for a while. She hadn't even had the chance to grieve her loss yet and there was so much information to think about. She wished more than ever that she had her mother with her.

"Well there is the issue of your uterus dear, and your cervix. Unfortunately both suffered sufficient damage from the trauma and, while healed, it is unlikely that you would be able to carry a child to term. There is quite a bit of scarring to the uterus from the emergency cesarean. Healer Plackett is wonderful with emergency care, but he unfortunately isn't a midwife and cesareans are rare in the magical world as it is. There is nothing we can do. The cervix however was damaged by the time you arrived. To our best estimations, your attack served to induce labor and the rough penetration caused damage to your dilating cervix. Then as your body tried to forcefully push the baby out of your body while you were unconscious, it caused tearing to your already delicate and bruised cervix. There was simply not much we could do to repair the damage." She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, knowing that the information must feel like a swift kick when she was already down. She wouldn't be able to have more children. No amount of expensive potions would be able to counteract the damage done.

Hermione was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks and veering off with gravity toward her ears. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at the woman who was attempting to console her with a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Thank you for telling me. I realize I needed to know. I do think I would like to be left alone for a little while if that is all right with you." She wanted to be able to cry in earnest and didn't want an audience for her tears, but she was finding it difficult to hold back.

"Yes of course dear. I will bring you some tea in a little while. You get your rest." She stood and prepared to leave when she turned back to Hermione. "Oh, I almost forgot dearie," she told her as she pulled something from the pocket in her robes, "this came for you just before I came in. I'll leave it for you to look at when you like." She placed the rolled up parchment on her bedside table and saw herself out.

Hermione cried for a while before bothering to inspect the parchment she had been left. Pulling it from the table, she immediately recognized Harry's messy script.

'_Mione-_

_Sorry I won't be able to visit today. I wish I could really but something's come up. I threw myself at the mercy of my boss and promised to work without pay for a while in exchange for being let in on this. Still no sight of Ron or Verity, but they cracked the wards on Verity's flat. It's a cluster-fuck there really. I don't know what to make of it all yet but we are going to be there all night, and maybe tomorrow going through it all. She was one sick puppy 'Mione. I don't know what's goin' on, and I can't tell you in a letter anyhow. I'll be by to see you when I can, and 'Mione, if you go back to your parents, take someone with you, put up wards; strong ones. We don't know where they are and from what I can tell Ron isn't the only one who is a danger to you. I am sorry 'Mione, I wish I had better news. I love you. Take care and I'll see you soon._

_-Harry_

Hermione didn't know what to make of it all. She knew Verity had no qualms sleeping with a married man, but she had no idea what to think of Harry's note. All she knew in that moment was that she was alone, her child was dead and that she may or may not be in danger once she left the hospital, which she was hoping she could do the next morning at the latest. She threw Harry's letter back onto the table and curled in onto herself. She sobbed for her loss; for a baby she never named but loved more than anything. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt nothing but empty.

Severus quietly opened the door and, seeing the woman on the bed curled up in the fetal position, believed she may be asleep until he heard her quiet sobs. For a moment he wanted to leave; back away quietly before she realized he was in the room with her. He had no idea what to say to her and his own guilt over her pain was eating away at him. He had done so many evil things in his life. He had taken the life of his friend and mentor, but this: He felt responsible for the life she had lost and he was terrified that one of his few true friends would never forgive him for his reluctance to stop it. He finally decided that he had turned away from her pain for long enough and it had only served to hurt her more, so he coughed lightly, alerting her to his presence and putting a stop to any chance of escape.

Hermione slowly sat up and turned to see who was in the room with her. Upon seeing the pained look -where Severus usually wore a stony, unreadable mask- she felt some of her pain lessen. She wasn't alone. For what ever reason, she had this dark, usually closed off man as her friend and in that moment she couldn't feel more blessed.

"Severus." Her voice was soft, and even if he couldn't see her face it would have been evident she had been crying. "Thank you for being here. I don't know what to do and I just want to go home but I don't even have a home anymore; not really. I haven't been to my parents' house since before we left for the damned Horcrux hunt. I just- Severus, I'm scared." She sucked in her bottom lip as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

_Sweet Nimue, _Severus thought,_ even bald and blubbering the witch is beautiful. _He decided to sit on her bedside and gingerly wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks with the rough pads of his thumbs. "Hermione. Surely you know that I wouldn't be any where else. I do not know how you managed it witch, but with all your Gryffindor tenacity you have managed to force your way into my life. Though I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I find that I would be bereft of your company now that I have grown accustomed to having it. I do suppose you are not nearly as insufferable as a woman as you were as a child, especially now that you see fit to pay for my potions instead of stealing from my stores." He gave her a little smirk and took her much smaller hand in his.

Hermione loved the warmth she felt throughout her body as he wrapped his long slender fingers around hers, encasing her small cold hand in both of his. She found the roughness of his fingers oddly comforting. Severus was not one to touch and she knew this. Any physical contact between the two had always been instigated by her, with the exception of the times he had offered his arm as they walked to and from lunch on Wednesdays. More than anything his words had offered her comfort. She wasn't nearly as scared knowing she had this man; this strong capable wizard in her life. "Thank you Severus. For everything; for being my friend, for letting me in, for being here when I need you most. You saved my life you know. Oh, and thank you for the potions, I nearly forgot. That was so sweet of you." He quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I do not do 'sweet' Hermione. You had already paid for most of them anyhow, or did you forget why I was in your building in the first place. As for everything else, I am equally grateful you took leave of your senses and decided to befriend me. Minerva is a good friend but her nagging is getting tiresome and she isn't nearly as pleasing to look at over lunch." Hermione's blush was deeper than he had ever seen and he realized he'd said that last bit out loud and not just in his head. "Well, that is to say…"

"Thank you Severus, I think I would prefer to look at you over Minerva as well. You are quite striking with your hair pulled back you know." She ducked her head in embarrassment and shock over her nerve. _I cannot believe I just said I found him striking, _she thought. "I am sure you must know that. I have noticed more than one young witch batting her lashes at you in your shop." Not feeling entirely comfortable with the direction of their conversation and afraid to give away more about the nature of her feelings for him she decided to change the topic of discussion.

"Severus: The assistant healer who has been seeing to me said we could discuss my release but I got a letter from Harry telling me that it might not be safe for me to go to my parents alone, I was wondering, if…Well I was hoping…"

She hated to ask more of him, after everything he had done for her, and part of her was afraid of what would happen if she was truly alone with him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to deny that her feelings had grown for him over the course of their friendship,. But even if they weren't one-sided -and she suspected they weren't- she wasn't sure she was ready to be anything more to him than a friend.

"Hermione, I would have offered to help you home and be sure that the house was secured and well warded even if you had not asked it of me. You should not be alone right now. Whatever you should need Hermione, I will see to it. I can promise you he will not be able to harm you again." He released her hand and placed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him, to see the sincerity in his face. "Look at me Hermione.," he pleaded with her, "I will not let him harm you. I should have stopped it long ago and I will not make that mistake again. I find I care far too much for you to see you in pain anymore."

Hermione was shocked to see the emotion shining in his dark eyes. "Thank you Severus, so much. I feel so safe with you." Her voice got softer as leaned forward and placed a soft chaste kiss on his thin lips. She leant forward and placed her forehead on his chest above his heart, taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest. She found herself happy that Harry had been unable to visit as she felt Severus wrap an arm around her and draw her body nearer, into a safe protective embrace.

They sat there like that, holding onto one another and taking comfort in each others warmth as he slowly moved his hand up and down her back, taking note of raised scars evident beneath the thin material of her gown. Severus placed a soft kiss on the top of her bald head, finding the sensation of the light caramel colored fuzz that had started to sprout, odd against his lips. He rested his chin on her head and pulled her the slightest bit closer feeling the sudden desire to never let her go. The evening of her breathing alerted him to the fact that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He carefully maneuvered her back onto the bed and gently laid her head back on her pillow. "I don't know what you are doing to me Hermione but I don't think I want to stop it." He placed another light kiss on her forehead and moved to sit on the chair. She whimpered lightly at the loss of his warmth, so he took her hand back in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm right here Hermione. I'm not going anywhere. Just rest."

He was still rubbing his thumb across her hand, watching her sleep when the door opened.

"Oh, Mister Snape, hello. It is good to see you again," Healer Plackett told him as he made his way to the bed, "I just need to do a final check and if all is well she can go home. I'll let her sleep a little while longer as there is no need to wake her for this. When he was finished checking her over he turned his attention back to Severus. "She is healing well, a real survivor this girl. I see no reason why she can't go home tonight, provided she has assistance for the next few days. Do you know if she has plans to bury the child?" he asked, patting his wrinkled hand on her shoulder, trying not to wake her up as he did so.

"We have not yet spoken of the baby: I fear she is trying to avoid it mostly. I am sure however that she would like to give the child a proper burial. She loved that child more than anything and went to great lengths to conceive it. I will speak with her about it and inform the proper people. I will see to it that she is taken core of while she finishes healing. Thank you for everything you did to save her. We owe you greatly." He gave the old man a small nod and looked back to the sleeping witch at his side. He waited until the healer had left him alone with her before he woke her.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up." She cracked one eye open and groggily moaned at him something that sounded like his name. "Hermione, the healer was here. He said we can get you home now, get up sweetheart and let's get you home." _Shite. Way to go Severus. You just had to go and call her that. Hopefully she didn't notice, _he thought to himself, worried she had caught the horribly out of character endearment and would consequently push him away. She needed a friend, not a love sick fool spouting sonnets. Not that Severus thought of himself as a love sick fool, he simply cared for the stunningly beautiful, brilliant minded, kid hearted woman on the bed.

'Hmmm? Oh, home. Yes, home please," she said, "Severus, do you think you could transfigure me something to wear? I would rather not go out in this and I don't know where my wand is."

He quickly pointed his wand at her and in a matter of moments she found her gown transformed into a simple black woolen dress with long sleeves that belled slightly. As she stood the dress fell just past her knees. She laughed, seeing the uncharacteristically dark color on her body. She briefly wondered if Severus would have been able to conjure an actual color. She smiled at the thought. It was actually a rather lovely dress and seemed to support her growing chest rather nicely considering she was still without any undergarments. Severus took two flower petals from one of the magenta carnations George had brought her and in an impressive show of his skills transfigured them into simple, but rather cute, little magenta flats.

"Thank you Severus, it's lovely." She walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you. I know, I keep telling you that, but I mean it. I don't know what I would do without you Severus. I need to leave a note for Assistant Healer Roderick about something and then I would love to get out of here," she told him.

"It is nothing. As I said before; you tell me what you need and I will see to it. Why don't I shrink the flowers for you and we can take them along, I am sure someone at the front desk will be able to pass along whatever it is you need," he told her as he wrapped her into his arms briefly, wondering how much it would hurt if she decided she no longer needed him.

"Yes please."

After the flowers were tucked away inside his robes, Severus grabbed the parcel of potions from the bedside table and offered Hermione his arm and proceeded to lead her out of the hospital, stopping quickly at the reception desk so Hermione could quickly pen a note to the assistant healer.

"I am afraid, Hermione, that I do not know where we are going," he told her as they got out to the apparition point.

"Oh, of course and I don't have my wand. Um, could you just look?" She gave him a questioning glance and knew he understood what she was asking.

"If you are sure." At her nod he quietly dove into her mind seeking what he was after, trying to ignore the other images that she couldn't keep from the forefront of her mind.

Hermione had tried to pull the image she wanted to the front of her mind, and hide the rest. She had hoped he didn't see more than she was ready for him to know. He was quickly out of her mind and if he saw anything other than the location he said nothing of it; simply asked her if she was ready.

"Whenever you are Severus," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her and turned on the spot, disapparating away with a quiet pop.

**A/N: Okay, quick question…Any guesses as to what dear Verity has been hiding from everyone, including Ron? What big secret has Harry so freaked out? I know, ofc ourse, but it is so fun to hear your theories…**

**.lily**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: First huge, have me jumping up and down, gigantic thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. The reviews are like coffee to this caffeine addict, and with each lovely dark smooth shot of espresso the love grows, as do the words in the next chapter… **

**The ideas about Verity made me laugh. I especially love her as a man! We will find out soon, not just yet though!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts, thank you so much.**

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****for her beta work! **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**And now… a completely Severus and Hermione Chapter. Enjoy!**

Hermione and Severus apparated into an overgrown yard that looked like it had once been well loved and meticulously landscaped. They were standing next to an old elm tree that had a swing hanging from a large branch. The climbing ivy had grown over the back door that led in from the yard and the roses that had once been the pride of her mother's garden were overgrown with weeds. The grass was halfway up Hermione's calf in some spots as she silently led Severus to the door leading into the kitchen.

As Hermione approached the ivy covered door she started to think about the reasons she hadn't been to her childhood home in over two years. Technically the house was now hers and, while she hadn't been able to be in the home, she had never been able to bring herself to selling it either.

Hermione gave Severus a pleading look and he took out his wand and sent a severing charm at the ivy on the door. Hermione set to kicking it aside as it fell at her feet and then with his whispered 'alohomora' the locks on the door all clicked. She was about to turn the handle when she started to feel panicked. She quickly turned around and slunk to the ground, leaning against the door for support. No matter how hard she had tried to fight it, tired of crying so much already and not wanting to subject Severus to any more of her tears, she just couldn't stop it. The tears came, running down her cheeks as her fingers began to twitch slightly in her lap.

Severus watched as she crumpled into a heap at the door, sliding down to sit atop the ivy she had just cleared away. He had heard mention that her parents had passed but wasn't sure if that was the reason that she was so upset. It was obvious though that no one had been to the house in some time: The yard looked deplorable and he shuddered to think what state the house was in. His main concern was that upon entry into the house, should Hermione decide she could actually go in, they would find the house had been ransacked.

"Hermione." He walked over and willed her to look up at him so that he would know she was listening. "Why don't I give you a minute? I can go in and make sure that it is safe, that no one has broken in or anything and maybe clear away some of the dust. You can take a moment to collect yourself." He really hoped she would take him up on that offer, because he really wasn't good at consoling crying women. He had never been good at it when he was the Head of Slytherin and had had to deal with crying hormonal teenage witches and found it even more difficult when he had no real idea why the witch was crying. To make matters worse, he found that he wanted to be able to console her, but that alone scared him, not to mention the fact that he was afraid that he would say something to make it worse.

Hermione just looked up at the man standing in front of her. He looked so at odds in her childhood backyard, with overgrown hedges and pale yellow roses behind him in the light of the setting sun. His dark robes were whipping around him in the wind and he looked to her like a dark angel; perhaps he was.

"Severus. Merlin, I am such a mess. No, I'm fine really," she told him as she extended her hand for him to help her up. "Thank you. Why don't we go in? I can see if I can't make us some tea and you could maybe check the house for me? I hadn't even thought of intruders but now that you mention it… It really would make me feel better if you were to have a look around." She gave him a shy little smile as he pulled her up. She stumbled a little, falling lightly into his arms and blushed as she quickly found her footing and reached for the door handle, preceding him into the kitchen.

She toggled the light switch a few times, trying to get light in the kitchen before Severus cast a variation on 'lumos', lighting the kitchen with little balls of light that hung at varied levels throughout the room; a few over the sink and stove, and several over the table in the center of the room.

"Thank you Severus. I so hardly used magic here - just that last time really. And well…Thank you. It's lovely. I don't know that variation," she told him, trying to avoid talking about her parents at all, "I suppose the powers off, likely the water as well. At least you can cast 'aguamenti' for the tea."

Severus briefly wondered what the last time was that she had used magic in the house was and why it seemed to upset her. He had never seen her so flustered before and had to admit to himself that there was a part of him - that macho testosterone fueled part - that enjoyed the idea of a flustered Hermione who might need his help and his protection in simple day to day things, like lighting a room. It was one thing to be called on when there was sure danger: he was a spy and a skilled duelist, but Severus had never really been needed by a woman simply because he was a man that she trusted and wanted around. "It's nothing," he told her.

"Oh my... It's such a mess. I'll clean up in here, if you don't mind…" she quickly busied herself, using her hands to clear away dust.

"Of course, I will just check through the house for you, alright? I'll be back shortly," he told her, happy to give her a few minutes to get herself together.

Aside from the dust and the stale air, the house was in rather nice condition. It certainly wasn't his taste and he didn't gather it really suited Hermione either. As Severus walked through the house, which appeared to have been untouched in some time, with no signs that anyone had been in it, he took note of the signs of her happy childhood and couldn't help think that her life never should have had so much darkness in it. He made his way through the family room and noticed that the walls were filled with shelves upon shelves of books; apparently her reading habit was a predisposition. There was a small shelf next to a chintz loveseat that held an assortment or paperback romances and crime novels that he couldn't picture Hermione reading and so he assumed they were her parents. The rest of the shelves were covered in various academic texts and encyclopedias covering a wide array of subjects. He snorted, thinking of Hermione using her summer's home as an opportunity to keep up her muggle studies. She really was a know-it-all swot.

Above the fireplace hung a family portrait in which Hermione sat on a white bench in a simple green shift dress with her parents standing behind her; her mother's head was tilted and resting lightly on her father's shoulder. He could see where Hermione got her hair from. Her mother kept her hair shoulder length and had pulled the hair back from her face and clipped it in the back with a barrette, but there was no disguising the fullness. Her mother's hair though was closer to a blonde color, though there was no telling if it was a natural color or not. However, judging by her daughter he doubted that she was the type of vain woman to spend her days in salons gossiping while she waited for her color to set. Her father had dark brown hair and Hermione seemed to have inherited much of her facial features from him. Hermione though, looked so young and carefree. She was the girl he remembered from his teaching days at Hogwarts and yet there was something so false about it. She must have been fifteen or sixteen when the portrait was taken and by then her friendship with Potter had put her in the middle of a growing war.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and moved to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. He checked each room, stopping first at a room that was simple in décor and showed no clear indication of gender. It was decorated in warm creams and dark greens. He actually quite liked the room, the furniture was in the elegantly curving lines and sultry deep woods of the Chippendale Style which suited his tastes much more than that of the French Baroque that filled such wizarding homes like the Malfoy's and Parkinson's.

The next room he could tell immediately was Hermione's. The walls were painted in a pale yellow and all the furniture looked to be French Country. There were florals everywhere he looked and truly there would have been no indication of the woman who belonged to the room if it hadn't been for the books lining the walls, the Gryffindor throw on the bed and a small, old iron cauldron that sat on her nightstand, holding what looked to have been roses at some point. He could tell with a quick glance that the cauldron had been thoroughly used for more than just holding flowers and had apparently been retired into life as a vase. He wondered if she was especially fond of potions or if it was simply a reminder of the magical world when she was home.

Severus backed out of her room and continued down the hall, finding a linen closet full with fluffy towels and extra toiletries, including a basket that was overflowing with toothpastes, tooth brushes and floss. The door next to that was the bathroom; it was simple and clean with a large claw footed tub. The door after that led to the master bedroom and adjoining bathroom. The room itself was quite large and had an antique vanity that seemed to take up a place of honor in the room, with tiny crystal bottles of perfume and various other cosmetics peppering its surface. Affixed to the mirror were several photos of Hermione and one of her parents at what looked to be a Christmas Party. The house was what a home should be. Or it would have been if it weren't for the layers of dust that came from years of abandonment.

Severus made his way back down stairs, stopping off in a room he had missed on his way up. The den was warm and masculine, likely her father's hideaway. There was a large desk in the corner with a computer thing on it and a large leather chair behind it. Two leather club chairs took a place of prominence in the room, facing a small fireplace and built in book shelves. In the corner was a small black piano and Severus briefly wondered if Hermione played. He could only assume she did as there didn't seem to be a challenge she would back down from, and if there was something there that she could learn, she would. He filed it away for future reference.

When Severus returned and found Hermione in the kitchen she had opened the windows above the sink and was wiping down the counters. She asked him if he wouldn't mind allowing her the use of his wand for just a moment. He was unsure: He really didn't feel comfortable being wandless but he found himself trusting in the witch before him and so he slowly handed it over.

Hermione relished the feel of the wand in her hand. It wasn't a perfect match but it felt warm and sent a tingle up her arm. It was so much better than the heavy feeling she associated with the wand she had been using for years. She wasn't sure why she had kept Bellatrix's wand, and not many people knew where the wand had originated. She had always assumed that Severus had noticed the familiar looking wand. It was dark, in color and aura and felt heavy on her soul. Severus' wand felt familiar, if not right, but comfortable. "Thank you," she whispered.

Severus heard her incant 'igneus fervens aguamenti' and the sink was filled with steaming water.

"Interesting," he told her with the quirk of a brow as she passed the wand back to him, slightly sad at the loss, "Indeed. I do not believe that can be found in the standard book of spells. Where ever did you come across it?" He thought it quite handy actually. He was used to having to heat his water to the desired temperature gradually and he could tell from the steam billowing towards the open window that the water shot out of his wand was already near scalding temperatures.

Hermione blushed and chewed her lip for a moment. "It's um… well… I created it. Living in a tent for months at a time, boiling hot water was a bit of a necessity and we didn't always want an open flame around. Heating charms are rather a waste of time for heating amounts of water larger than a glass. Harry's socks." She could tell by his smirk that he was amused. "You see, Harry's socks were going to suffocate me if they didn't get cleaned and I was so tired, and I don't know what made me think of it, but then I was just doing it and there you have it; near boiling water." She started to chew her lip again, realizing that she had likely told him much more than he cared to learn about the state of Harry's anything. "It wasn't a big deal really."

He watched her with amusement and a touch of something else he couldn't quite place; not pity, but something like it. This woman should be proud of her spell work and anything else she decided to do. She should be re-working the Ministry or re-writing the textbooks. Instead she was blushing rather beautifully with embarrassment about the fact that he knew she had created a spell and with no real thought either.

It was a good spell: It was clever, and useful. Not some ridiculous thing to charm your nails pink or something as equally ridiculous and superfluous. "Hermione, it is a wonderful spell. Simple and smart. Something completely useful and original. It is something I have before wondered on and never took the time to work out. You shouldn't shy away from your accomplishments. You earned them," he told her earnestly.

"Erm… yes, well… Thank you Severus. The tea is almost done. I was just going to wash a few cups." She quickly set about her task, pulling a clean dish rag from a drawer beside the sink and finding a half empty bottle of soap under the sink. In no time she had two cups of tea on the table.

'I am afraid I don't have cream or sugar, though it really doesn't matter, and we both know you take yours black." She smiled at him; it was a comfortable setting for her. Tea with Severus was almost normal enough that she could forget the last twenty four hours. "Like everything else." She couldn't resist adding the remark. It was so like their usual banter and made her feel better just to have something that she recognized and cherished.

"Indeed Hermione." He smirked at her, genuinely happy to hear the levity in her voice and finding comfort in their usual taunts. "But how on earth will you survive when you can't bury the flavors of your tea under copious amounts of sugars and enough cream to make a stick of butter."

"I don't know…I suppose, Severus, I shall have to learn to adapt. New life, new tea," she told him, sitting a little straighter in her seat, hoping he couldn't see through all her false bravado. As she took her first sip, she really wished she had sugar. "I was thinking Severus, I haven't eaten yet and I know this great Chinese place that delivers, if you wanted to join me for dinner?" She really hoped he would stay. She knew he had offered whatever she needed but he did have a business to run and he had already been with her for hours and had checked through her whole house. It was more than likely that he didn't even like Chinese. "I would really love it if you would stay. I was actually hoping you could be bribed into setting up wards for me?" she added, with a bit of light sweetness in her voice that bordered on flirtatious.

"And just how, may I ask, did you intend on ordering said Chinese food? You haven't a phone, or muggle monies of which I am aware. Unless I put pockets in that dress I didn't otherwise know about." He looked her over; raking his vision across her body, enjoying the way the dress fit her curves. "I must say, I hadn't realized my transfigurations were so good."

Hermione was warming up significantly under his gaze, even with the cool spring breeze coming in through the open window. "Yes, um, well. As for the phone, I thought I would just ask the neighbors. Tell them I am moving back after studying abroad for a few years. It is close enough to the truth to be believable. As for the money, I think I still have my piggy bank upstairs; it should be quite full of money actually. I had been saving every shilling from the 'tooth fairy' and all my allowances growing up. It should be more than enough until I can get to the bank and see about the accounts," she told him.

"Well then. It sounds like a reasonable request. And I wouldn't say no to Szechuan Beef. It has been some time since I have had good Chinese. If you are certain you would like me to stay, that is," he told her, and really Chinese did sound good. He hadn't eaten Chinese food in years and imagined Hermione was looking forward to a little heat after the bland food at St. Mungo's.

"Yes, please stay Severus. I may even be able to find a suitable wine in the cellar. I really don't feel like eating all alone and I am bound to order enough for six: I never can make up my mind with Chinese." She smiled wide at him, liking the thought of having him stay for dinner and wine.

"If you insist," he teased.

Twenty minutes later, Severus found Hermione sitting at the table with a porcelain pig and a meat mallet. "I couldn't think of anything else to use. Stand back," she warned as she brought the mallet down smashing the pig. She quickly gathered the money and set to counting out enough for dinner and a tip.

While she was counting Severus must have cast 'reparo' because when she looked up from her little pile of money, which was actually more than she had expected and should at least get her through a few days worth of takeout, she noticed her little beloved piggy bank she'd had since she was a child was sitting perfectly whole on the table. "I thought perhaps you would want to keep it. Besides, you rather seemed to enjoy smashing it. Now you can do it again when the mood strikes," he said.

Hermione was blown away with how sweet he was being. It wasn't all flowers and love poems but for Severus Snape it was sweet. Not that she would tell him as much.

"So, you were able to set the wards?" she asked, knowing full well he would have set several complex security wards throughout the property.

"Obviously," he intoned, "And you were able to borrow a phone I take it? And just how did you explain your sudden appearance? And you're, well, appearance?" he asked her, trying to be somewhat delicate about the fact that she was bald and bruised.

"Oh yes. Mrs. Corners was thrilled to see me again. She didn't know what had happened to me and the talk was that I had joined the nunnery. She was happy to see that that wasn't the case, apparently she has this nephew…She finally let me go with a promise to take tea with her next Sunday and explain to her all about where I had been. She almost hijacked me but I told her that I had a gentleman friend waiting ever so patiently for me to return. She seemed slightly put out at the thought that someone had swooped me up before her nephew had a chance. I didn't bother to tell her that I am technically married to a right bastard who is on the run from the law with his whore." She let out a deep breath when she finished her little rant.

"Indeed Hermione. You know, she is nothing compared to you. I don't know what he was thinking going to her when he had a witch like you in his bed." He wanted to take it back as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It was too much and certainly too soon for any such declarations as to her beauty.

"Thank you Severus, that is so kind. Though I suppose it has something to do with the fact that he didn't have such a witch in his bed." She would have said more but Severus stopped her

"Hermione, please. Do not let him get to you like that. Even I must admit that you have blossomed into a stunning witch. Surely you know this," he told her and the amount of sincerity in his voice stunned her.

Hermione stepped around the table to where Severus was standing, looking at the pig on the table avoiding her gaze. She places a tentative hand on his chest. "Severus, thank you. That was sweet and unexpected. But, you misunderstand me." He looked up and she could see the confusion swimming in his dark eyes. "Severus, I mean that he didn't have any witch in his bed. We had separate rooms. Have had, since we got married. I…um…that is to say that we…well you see…it's like this…God, this is really embarrassing. The first time I slept with Ron we had already been married for four months. One time after that a few weeks later and by some miracle, or so I thought, I conceived. That was it until I had the potion you made me and all of those times I was so drunk I hardly remember it. I just. I can't. I tried Severus. I thought for sure, on our honeymoon. Everything was so perfect, but the second I was naked I panicked. I ended up giving him a black eye when he tried to touch me. I tried so hard not to be weak, I really did. I tried to be a good wife…I just…I was so scared…Every time he touched me, he was always so rough and he didn't caress he manhandled and I just couldn't keep that monsters face out of my head. I just couldn't. He won't go away." Hermione collapsed into his chest wracked with sobs and he once again just enveloped her into his warmth, doing his best to offer her comfort while his mind was thinking up ways to kill a werewolf that was long since dead.

"Hermione. I am so sorry. He was such an ass. The measure of a wife, of a woman, is not made in the bedroom. He should have been there for you, helped you with this. Though, I cannot imagine Weasley being capable of much, other than calling Molly, and dear Merlin I would not wish that on you." She sniffled and gave him a weak chuckle. She really wouldn't want Molly comforting her about her sex issues.

"Thank you Severus. I would be lost without you now I think." She nestled herself a little deeper into his grasp, taking comfort in the sweet earthy scent of bergamot and potions ingredients and that smell that was so uniquely Severus and utterly intoxicating; it simultaneously cleared and befuddled her mind.

Severus was about to say something when there was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of their dinner. "Shall we?" he asked, looking down into her upturned face and wiping a tear from under her eye.

Hermione followed Severus, who lit candles with his wand as they went. She let him answer the door, thinking it rather chivalrous of him to offer and after he paid she suggested they sit and eat in front of the fire.

"On the couch?" he asked, the derision obvious in his tone.

"No, you can sit on the couch. I am going to sit on the floor. We can spread the food out over the coffee table and watch the flames dance in the hearth. We can relax with some wine. Please Severus, I know it isn't exactly your style, but I would really appreciate the chance to just relax." She turned and looked at him, and gave him her best puppy dog impression and batted her lashes at him as she gave him a sad little pout. "Please Severus?"

"Oh fine woman. Just, no more pouting. I really do not know how much more I can handle." He gave her a scowl but she could see that he wasn't really upset and had to work not to smile at her.

The two sat in the family room in front of the fire, enjoying good food and wine and talking about the various books he had noticed throughout the home. Discussing ones both had read and her expounding on the virtues of ones he hadn't. It was the best meal she'd had in some time. She had somehow managed to situate herself on the floor in between his legs and as they finished their meal she found herself leaning into his touch as he started to slowly rub the tension from her shoulders.

"Oh God, Severus. That is sinful. It feels so good. Apparently those fingers are good for more than just holding stirring rods and slicing ingredients," she half said, half moaned.

"Indeed Hermione, that they are," he smirked at the back of her head, enjoying the effect he was having on her. "Hermione?" he asked her.

""Mmmm?" she responded wordlessly.

"I was wondering, have you thought of a triggered obliviate? I know it can be tricky but I could…That is to say, a skilled legilimens would be able to pinpoint the event you want gone and remove it in such a way that the hole wouldn't be damning. You would still know it had happened, but hopefully the fear and the pain that comes with the actual memory would be gone, you wouldn't have to relive it anymore. You should have never had to go through that to begin with but to be forced to relive it all the time. For you to think yourself a failure because of what that monster did to you…" He stopped rubbing her shoulders and moved his hands lightly down until they joined above her collarbone and placed a lingering kiss on her head. "I would, if you asked it of me Hermione. I would," he told her, knowing in that moment he would do whatever this witch asked of him.

"Severus, I…I don't know if I can. Let me think about it?" she asked, leaning her head back to look at him. She smiled up at him as he descended down to give her an upside down kiss that was only slightly awkward and left the taste of peppers and wine and Severus on her lips and she wanted more. She moaned a little as he lifted his face away from hers and gave her a real smile; one that reached his eyes and lit them in a way she had never before seen. "Severus, did you know your eyes weren't black?" she asked him.

"They are my eyes Hermione, I am aware of their coloring yes," he told her, not quite wanting to talk about his eyes when he could be kissing her again.

"They are beautiful. I never noticed before, but in this light, this close. Beautiful. I have never known anyone with purple eyes before. They are like midnight, the darkest violet I have ever seen, and just gorgeous, I think if I looked long enough I could fall into space and see the stars," she told him truthfully, as she turned herself around so that she was facing him to get a better look.

Severus wasn't quite sure what to say. No one had ever called any part of him beautiful and she had, twice, and so honestly he couldn't not believe her, even if she had drank half a bottle of wine. "Thank you Hermione, it is a Prince family trait. Though thankfully mine are a bit darker than my mothers were. Hers were bordering on lilac and I do not have the complexion for lilac," he joked, "But I am pleased that you find them so much to your liking. I must confess Hermione; I have found myself contemplating the color of your eyes much more than is strictly appropriate."

"Really?" she asked him breathlessly as she leaned in closer to him.

"Yes," he told her, closing the distance between their lips; capturing hers in a soft, tender kiss that that managed to have more of an effect on him than any long deep snog he had ever shared with another woman.

He wanted to apologize for taking liberties with her but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. So instead he just sat back in the couch and motioned for her to join him.

Hermione beamed at him and it was the most brilliantly beautiful smile he had ever seen as she stood and sat beside him on the couch.

Hermione snuggled into Severus' side as he wrapped a protective and slightly possessive arm around her shoulder. "Severus? Do you think you could stay tonight? There's a guest room directly across from mine and I would feel so much safer knowing you were close, please? I am sure I can even find a pair of sleep pants in my dads things. He was rather tall so they should fit," she pleaded with him, though realistically she was more than ready to drift off in his arms on the couch.

"Of course Hermione. I don't need to be back until morning when I open and there's nothing to brew that cant wait. I told you, whatever you need," he said as he pulled her a little closer on the sofa.

The two stayed up talking for another hour or so, discussing more books and potions theories that had been bouncing around in Severus' head. It was pleasant, and warm, and perfect.

When Severus walked a yawning Hermione up to her room that night and she stepped up on her tippy toes to give him the sweetest lingering kiss he'd ever had, it took all of his strength to bid her goodnight and watch her close the door.

Both went to sleep that night feeling as if the entire earth had shifted beneath their feet.

**A/N: 'igneus fervens aguamenti' – is roughly translated to scalding hot water. **

**Someone mentioned hope for Hermione to have kids in the future, I am still on the fence. What do you think? Should there be babies in Hermione's future with Severus? (she ends up with him, just in case you had not caught that yet…) **

**Let me know what you think, babies, no babies?**

**Any other ideas or complaints are always welcome. **

**Once again, thanks for reading, and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: First I would like to send my most enthusiastic thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I was quite blown away by the response to the last chapter. I hope that this story continues to live up to your expectations. Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts, thank you so much, I cant begin to express how touched I am.**

_**(did she just say she was touched in the head?)**_

**It would seem that everyone so far very much wants little purple eyed Hermione / Severus babies…**

**I must admit, I do too! It will not happen for some time, there is still so much that needs to happen first, and until Hermione can truly put her past to rest she wont be ready to move on. I have said before this will be a long story, and some chapters will focus on how others are dealing with everything that is going on. Thanks for joining me on the ride, please keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times…**

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****for her most timely beta work! **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**So, this chapter is very emotions centered, good, bad, warm and fuzzy….there's just a whole lotta feelin' goin' on! Enjoy.**

** .lily**

Severus woke to the sounds of a woman's screams coming from across the hall. He shot up in bed and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He wasn't in his bed; it was soft and warm but unfamiliar and the pants he was wearing were not his usual black silk night clothes but a navy flannel, they were worn and soft and he thought momentarily that he might invest in some similar pants, in black of course, for the cold London winters. The continued pained screams took only a minute to register as Hermione's. He was in her childhood home: he had spent the night. He had kissed her again. It had been soft and warm and so sensual for all it had been chaste. Severus grimaced as he realised that she was still screaming and he was sitting there thinking about her kisses.

Severus finally woke himself from his sleepy contented daze and burst out of the guest room and across to hers. He didn't bother to knock, just pushed the door open and ran to her bedside.

Hermione was tangled in her bedding; her purple camisole was riding up her thin stomach as she thrashed wildly about in bed but all Severus really had time to register was the loud screams she was emitting. She was kicking and begging her invisible attacker to kill her, to have mercy and just let her die. His heart broke for this woman, who looked so like a child fighting invisible monsters in his sleep, and it killed him to know she was fighting a memory. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up into his embrace, whispering her name in her ear, hoping she would wake and realize it was him and that he wouldn't traumatize her further with his presence.

It took a few minutes before she was fully awake and aware of the half clothed man who was holding her tight in his lap. "Severus," she said, in such a way it sounded like a whispered prayer, "Oh Severus, I am so sorry, so sorry." She was starting to cry into his shoulder, her face buried in his protective warmth.

"No, shhh, Hermione. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore, no one can hurt you. Shhh. Don't cry, no one can hurt you. I will keep you safe Hermione, I promise you this," he told her kissing the top of her head.

Severus continued to hold Hermione as she calmed down, taking a moment to notice the tiny shorts and tiny little tank top she had on, likely left behind from her childhood. She was thin, so it all still fit, but her hips and breasts were straining against the fabric and if he noticed the slight moisture from her still leaking breasts he didn't say anything to her. He was amazed that, roughly a year after this woman had burst into his apothecary, no longer his student, she had managed to wheedle her way into his life and now he was in her bed, holding her as she cried and the thought didn't make him nearly as uncomfortable as it should.

When her sniffling seemed to have calmed down he took a chance and asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

"Not yet," she told him, "Just, could you lay with me Severus, please? I don't think I can sleep alone and I don't want to take more dreamless sleep. I used to take so much of it and I can't keep doing that. But I think, with you here, I can sleep. I feel so safe in your arms Severus. Why is that do you think?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer, "I have never felt so safe with anyone, but I feel completely protected in your arms. Please say you will stay with me tonight?" She was practically begging and she didn't even care if she sounded horribly desperate; she was tired and this man was what she found she needed and for once she wanted to ask for it.

"Of course, Hermione_." How could I ever say no to you? You have me completely bewitched,_ he thought to himself. "Now, just go to sleep, I will be here. Always." The promise of always was whispered and he wasn't sure if he had wanted her to hear or not.

Severus laid awake for a while just watching the sleeping girl in his arms, thinking back again about how this had come to be; how he had ended up holding her in her bed while she slept. This past year knowing Hermione - not Miss Granger, who raised her hand much too often in class and was often more eager to please with her knowledge of the material than she was to explore new theories and ideas; no not her but Hermione - had changed something deep within him.

Severus loved to tease her and more than that he loved that she would tease him back. So many people took his teasing as mean spirited and often it was - if he was honest and she had been no exception in the beginning - but she just found a way to laugh at herself and tease him right back with smart little remarks that had impressed him.

Somewhere along the way he had noticed that his eyes strayed to her rounded little backside as she bent over to pick something off a lower shelf and that his gaze lingered on her much longer than it did anyone else who came in to make purchases. Then when they had started having lunch together on Wednesdays he had found himself looking forward to that day above all else. She was smart and he realized that she had grown to be beautiful in the years since the war. It wasn't conventional but neither was her mind and even when her hair had still been a bushy mass that had a life force all it's own before he had started supplying the potions that tamed it into shining waves that framed her lovely face, she had something that drew him in and made him want more.

Severus had never been in a serious relationship. Life as a spy had robbed him of opportunities that may have been there should he have met a woman who interested him; one who wasn't put off by the fact that potions work made his hair limp and slightly greasy or that his nose had been broken a few too many times in childhood, when magic was not permitted in his home, leaving him with a slightly crooked and hooked nose. There had been nothing but the casual dalliance with a female Death Eater and occasionally Death Eater wives. There had been a few out of town trysts before the Dark Lord's return, when he had more time free to research and travel during the holidays, but none of those had lasted longer than a week.

He hadn't felt the desire to share his life with anyone, even Lily had not been what everyone had assumed she was to him. She was beautiful certainly, and intelligent as well, but she was, beyond everything else, his best friend. There had been a point when he had believed he loved her, but as she had grown up and developed into a woman, her vanity had also become unappealing. He had been devastated at the loss of her friendship and at the time believed it to have been more. He often wondered if Dumbledore hadn't helped his obsessions with her to fester and ensure his protection of her son.

Hermione was different, in so many ways, from what Lily had been. Lily had been his first and only friend for so long and when you added that with the beauty of a young woman how could you not fancy yourself in love. He wasn't sure that he loved Hermione but he knew he could. Looking at her now, so peaceful in his arms, he knew that loving her would be easy and hoped he wasn't wrong when he thought that she felt the same way. Her warm sweet kisses had drugged him long ago, before they were really even friends when her quick little thank you peck had sent him reeling.

Severus finally drifted off to sleep thinking about intoxicating kisses with the woman wrapped in his arms; about slow explorations and light touches that turned more demanding and needy. It was the best sleep he'd had in years.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling rested and secure and quickly realized that she hadn't just dreamt Severus' comforting presence in her bed, or in her life. A ray of light was streaking in through the curtains and highlighting their entangled forms. Hermione was amazed at how well she had slept with their legs entwined and her head cradled against his naked chest. Looking at him now while he was asleep she was more than pleased to see his lean figure and well defined muscles. It wasn't anything like Ron's bulky muscular frame that seemed over worked and unnatural. It was well formed and beautiful and not as pale as she might have thought before. His face seemed younger in sleep with some of the lines in his brow softened. She quickly realized that, as she had shifted to continue her visual exploration of his body, her thigh had rubbed against his stiffening cock to further bring it to life. She had to stifle a little squeak as her mind registered the fact that he was much better endowed than her soon to be ex-husband. _Oh much, much better._ She couldn't help her mind from thinking, as she rubbed her leg subconsciously against his erection.

His small sleepy moan brought her back to reality and she quickly realized she was teasing the sleeping man in her bed. She slowly inched her way away from him and slid quietly from the bed, hoping not wake him. With a last look at his sleeping form on her childhood bed, she padded her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the loo. When she returned a few minutes later Severus was sitting up on her bed with his ankles crossed and he gave her a small sleepy smile. If he had noticed her subtle explorations of his person in his sleep he didn't mention it to her.

"Morning," she said, not quite looking him in the eye.

_Embarrassed are we little minx? _he thought, but only replied with a simple "Good morning Hermione. I trust you were able to get some sleep?"

"Yes thank you. I swear I didn't ask you to stay just to get you into my bed. I usually silence my room but I suppose I am a little lost without my wand." It was the truth,: She didn't think he needed to know how much she had enjoyed having him wrapped around her when she woke, or that it was one of the few nights she could remember where she hadn't had to use dreamless sleep to escape the nightmares.

"If you insist Hermione," he teased her, enjoying the way she blushed when he did, "Though I must say I am surprised at how well I slept. I believe that is the first time I have woken with a woman in my arms and it is something one could easily become accustomed to." Her blush was rapidly spreading down her neck, coloring her most wonderfully.

"Yes, well. Thank you. I haven't slept that well in years actually," she admitted, "I'm just going to get dressed, if um…" She started chewing her lip as he continued to linger on her bed.

Severus took a moment to picture her stripping off her sleep clothes before he took pity on her. "I shall step across the hall and dress as well. I will meet you downstairs shortly. I can accompany you to your flat, so that you may retrieve your wand if nothing else. Would that be fine with you?" he asked her, wanting to say so much more, to kiss her again, to hold her, anything .

"Yes, that sounds perfect." When he stepped past her to leave she found herself drawn to him. _It's just a little thank you kiss, _she tried to tell herself as she pressed a hand against his chest and stepped up onto her toes, leaning in to kiss him with more feeling than she had been truly aware of.

_Easy old man,_ Severus told himself as she pressed her lips to his and her body leaned in close. He felt himself harden as her lips parted and her warm little tongue darted out to taste his lips. His arms wrapped around her drawing her in closer as he opened his mouth to her kiss, letting her take the lead, not wanting to push her to fast. Her tongue was so sweet and playfully exploring his own mouth, twisting and curling around his own tongue. She tasted minty and clean and he wanted more.

Instead Severus found himself pulling from her perfect kiss, resting his forehead against hers and trying to calm his heart. He knew if he kept kissing her he would never want to stop. "Hermione. If we keep this up…" he left it there, not wanting to scare her with his desire for her.

"I know. I…Severus…I, um, thank you. That was perfect but I really think I should perhaps get dressed now, I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes when I can breathe again," she said with a breathy little moan to her voice.

"Of course Hermione," he told her, chuckling lightly at her breathless confession. He was feeling powerful knowing he had a similar effect on her that she'd had on him. He quietly excused himself to dress and compose himself before meeting her downstairs.

Hermione closed the door behind him as he left and then slunk down against the painted wood of her bedroom door and buried her face in her hands. _What is wrong with me? I just lost my baby, my beautiful baby girl. I never got to see her. I didn't even think to ask about having her buried, I would have been an atrocious mum. I failed my marriage. Oh gods, I am still married and I've been snogging Severus Snape. Oh gods, but if his kisses aren't bloody brilliant. He just makes the pain go away, just for a little while. That's okay isn't it?_ She asked herself as if expecting an answer. Her thoughts were so jumbled and all she wanted to do was forget. Forget that she had married Ron, forget that she was jobless. She wanted to forget that she was bald, and that even if she had her wand the one thing she had never bothered to spend her time studying profusely was glamour charms so she had no idea how to grow it back, and she wasn't sure Severus would be of use there. He wasn't exactly a fan of 'silly wand waiving' unless it was for dueling. She doubted that hair growth charms were of much use for defense, who knew, perhaps there was some sort of 'Rapunzel' spell that would make someone's hair grow to great lengths and completely entangle them. Hermione snorted at her train of thought.

She thought she might be going a little mad after all that had happened. She had taken so many calming draughts since the attack, which is what she was choosing to call it, not wanting to say 'since her husband had used his wand to tie her to their kitchen table so he could rape and beat her, killing her baby' even in her own head. Her emotions were all muted and passive, and it seemed the only thing that had brought her from her emotion stupor was Severus, and he had somehow managed to awaken something in her that she thought Greyback had killed before she could ever discover it.

Yes she was definitely a bit mad. She had cried so much since she woke up in that hospital bed, for herself, and mainly for her baby. But there was some part of her that was secretly happy, and that part wanted to lock it's self in the bathroom and wretch with self-loathing.

She wasn't happy her baby was dead, but she had wondered what kind of a life she could have offered a child with Ron. She was certain now that he would have killed her at some point, he had just been getting worse as time went on. _Would he have hit his own daughter?_ She wanted to say no, to believe that the boy she had once loved couldn't do that, but he didn't really exist now. Her husband was a cruel twisted man who war and drugs had ruined.

_If it wasn't for Severus, I think I might just want to kill myself. _She thought briefly, as she wondered what was left for her. Part of her wanted to go to Severus and let him fix it all, but she was so scared that what had been building within her for months wasn't real. She was a damsel in distress and he was ever the dark brooding hero. She wasn't sure it mattered. She knew she wouldn't refuse what he offered. At least she didn't want to, she still wasn't sure she could ever go much farther than their heated kisses.

_Unless I let him Obliviate me…_

She looked up and saw that she had been sitting on the floor for ten minutes letting her mind wander and realized that Severus was likely waiting for her. So she stood up and wiped the tears from her face and set about finding something in her wardrobe that would fit over her womanly curves and what was left of her baby belly.

When Hermione descended the steps a little while later to a patiently waiting Severus, he was nearly rendered breathless at the sight of her in a pale yellow sundress with a cream eyelet overlay. She was wearing a white sun hat to cover her bald and scarred head. The dress was taught against her breasts and fit her snugly over her still slightly protruding belly and her rounded hips. "You look lovely Hermione," he told her, holding back the growl that threatened to escape at the sight of her heaving chest and her bare, creamy, slender thighs.

"Thank you Severus. I'm afraid it's a bit tight and I don't feel myself without my hair but thank you." Hermione walked over and sat next to him on the couch. She chewed her lip for a minute, trying to work up the nerve to ask him for another and incredibly private and embarrassing favor. "Um, Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her sitting next to him.

"Um well you see…I…squeezing, but it isn't enough…a cooling charm…better for now…if you could?" she asked, completely jumbled and incoherent, too embarrassed to get the words out.

He tried not to but he couldn't help but laugh at her. She was, for the most part, an incredibly articulate woman. Yet when she became flustered she was so adorably difficult to understand. "What was that Hermione? I am afraid that made no sense what so ever." He smiled at her as she practically buried her face in her lap, hiding from him.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is so embarrassing." She wasn't sure how she was supposed to talk to this man about her leaking breasts. A few months ago, before her feelings for him had become apparent to her, maybe. But now- when she had just been kissing him fifteen minutes ago, when she wanted to again…Now it was so hard and embarrassing, and she worried that he would be disgusted. Her breasts had leaked into her top a bit earlier when they had kissed, and she had hoped he hadn't noticed, but in the more snug top of the sundress all Hermione really registered was the pain she was feeling from the engorgement. She had tried to squeeze as much out manually as she could, but it wasn't much relief. She would have to add shopping onto her list of to-do's for the day.

"Hermione. You don't need to be embarrassed, whatever it is. I won't ever judge you, you know that." It was the honesty that she knew was not just in his voice but written all over his face even without looking that convinced her to find the courage to ask for his help.

"My milk is coming in and my breasts are killing me. I have been squeezing them but there is only so much that I can do about it until I can find a breast pump and there's no power, so any ice packs in the freezer will be warm anyhow and I have no wand and I was hoping that a cooling charm might help ease the pain, because they are quite squished into this dress and the pressure is nearly unbearable." She threw her head back against the couch and let out a sigh, hoping she hadn't just completely freaked him out.

Severus looked at the girl next to him and wondered why he hadn't really thought of it before. He had noticed a bit of moisture but thought it possibly injury related. He had been trying so hard not to ogle her form that he had missed what must have been painfully obvious. Of course her breasts seemed bigger; she had technically had a baby and her body had decided to produce milk. "Hermione. I told you: There is no need to be embarrassed. Or in pain," he told her as he pointed his wand at her chest and muttered a quick cooling charm. Her breath hitched and she let out a sweet little moan as the cold soothed her sore chest. "I do not however understand why you are talking about pumping your breasts." _Though I wouldn't mind helping._ He couldn't help but think the thought, or look briefly over her full chest. _ God they are magnificent. I wonder what her milk tastes like. Shit, where the hell did that thought come from?_ He had to tear his gaze away and snap out of it because he was missing whatever she was saying.

"…and she told me she could help me contact one of the banking agencies and I just thought that it might help me to deal with all of this if I was helping someone." She finished her explanation that he had only half heard.

Severus leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are absolutely amazing, do you know that Hermione? When most women would give up and hide away from the world you are standing strong and finding a way to make someone else's life better." He was in awe of the woman next to him but he knew she couldn't understand what he saw when he looked at her. "Hermione, you are magnificent. You are so strong, and beautiful, and kind, and your husband is an idiot. How he didn't see what I see in you I cannot comprehend other than to know he was a completely dunderheaded fool. You deserve so much more Hermione. So much more." The last words were whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione twisted in her seat to wrap her arms around him, seeking more of him. It was all moving so fast and far too slow and she was losing all her bearings as his kiss warmed her to her toes and sent amazingly delicious tingles up her spine. She didn't even realize she had moaned his name into his mouth but the effect on him was instantaneous and he quickly lifted her into his lap, barely breaking the kiss for a second while he positioned her body on his.

The skirt of her dress slipped up her thighs, baring more creamy flesh to his eyes and the knowledge that the only fabric covering her warm center was her knickers soon had his erection pressing into her, seeking her heat. Her sweet moans were almost more than he could stand as he tried to keep himself from turning and pressing her into the couch cushions. One of his hands founds its way to her lower back and was starting to massage the soft roundness of her bum while his other hand held her upper body snugly against his.

When finally their kiss ended with a need for both of them to catch their breath he looked at her swollen lips and shining eyes and knew there would be no walking away from this. "Oh sweet Merlin Hermione. That…You are amazing. I have no idea how this happened, but I am so happy it has." He kissed her forehead and then relaxed back onto the couch, barely loosening his hold on her.

"I'm not sorry either. I think I have wanted this for longer than I let myself believe. I'm still married technically, though I plan on seeing what can be done about undoing that particular binding today. I am so happy you are here with me Severus. I think I wouldn't be able to get out of bed for the grief if it weren't for you, and I am just not ready to dwell on that yet. There is too much to do, and I am so incredibly tired of crying all the time, and I know that I'm not done. I know that I have to deal with the pain and loss of another child, but I can't yet. I just can't" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You make me trust that I can actually get through this and find myself again. But if I kiss you again I am not going to be able to get up and I do need my wand, and pretty soon you will have people lining up for potions at your door." Her smile was breathtaking and just for him, something new and special.

"Yes well, I find I am quite comfortable at the moment, perhaps people can get potions elsewhere today?" he asked her, only half joking.

Her answer was to raise her eyebrow and give him a half smirk half smile. "Come on," she said as she kissed his lips quickly before hauling herself up off his lap and onto her feet. She reached out a hand for him to take and helped haul him to his feet. "You really have no idea how much this means to me Severus. Not having to go through all this alone. It wouldn't be the same with anyone else. Thank you Severus."

"You can quit thanking me Hermione. Keep kissing me like that and I am sure I will do anything you ask; I would anyway. I already told you that. Surely you understand now," he told her, brushing the rough pad of his thumb across her kiss swollen lips. "Why don't I apparate us to your flat. We can find you your wand and I will be happy to escort you where ever you need to be today. Then whenever you are finished you can join me at work and help me get some brewing done. After all, you suggested that I needed to take on an apprentice. I am sure you are more than qualified Hermione, what do you think? We can get started and then send off the paperwork to the Masters Board for approval, though I don't see why they would deny you; it's just a formality. Please Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes quickly started to tear up and her lips trembled. "Oh Severus, it sounds perfect, really. But when I suggested an apprentice I really didn't mean me. I can't. I would love to, really. I just can't," she told him, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"Hermione, I realize it has been a few years since your schooling, but even still, you are brilliant and I am sure that your N.E.W.T.S. more than qualify you for…" He never got the chance to finish his sentence because she started to cry and fell into his arms seeking his warmth and strength, hoping he wouldn't be upset with her.

"You don't understand Severus. I wouldn't be qualified, I never sat my N.E.W.T.S. I wish I could Severus, I do. I just cant," she cried into his chest.

Severus just wrapped his arms around her, wondering why this bright witch, 'brightest of her age' wouldn't have sat her N.E.W.T.S. He knew it was set for all the so called 'wayward' students to return for tutoring and testing. "Hermione, I just don't understand, Minerva told me that you and several others were returning for testing. She tried to rope me into tutoring. I just don't understand. It isn't like you to skip your tests Hermione."

"I…I don't even remember what pathetic reason he had that day. Ron knew how important it was to me to take those tests. I had wanted an apprenticeship or to look into universities. He could never understand why I would want to take more tests and go through more schooling when I was one of the 'Golden Trio'. He said we could have had whatever we wanted, and he was probably right, though I think his plan all along was to keep me locked up at home, doting on him like a mini Molly. I was so stupid. He had just been through so much and when he said he needed me there, I was, and that day he needed me." She was so humiliated standing next to this brilliant man, who she was falling for and wanted to respect her. She had always prided herself on her brain and now she was only suited to being a shop girl.

Severus wanted to find the little shit that had beaten her down so completely. He couldn't understand why anyone would keep her from taking those tests and earning the scores everyone had expected of her. Her mind was as big a turn on for him as her sweet little body and heart shaped face. Talking with her for hours was never dull or lacking. Though he supposed if he had been a Quidditch crazed Auror with hardly two brain cells in his head to bang together and hope for sparks, Hermione's mind would be intimidating and overwhelming. Still, keeping her locked away like that was criminal. She deserved so much more and he was going to do everything in his power to prove that to her.

"Hermione. I want to kill him. You do realize this. I do not know that I would be able to stop myself from killing him if I find him first. He broke you and I can't stand it. He never gave you a chance, don't you see? He knew that without a way to get a good job you would be beholden to him; dependent on him. Hermione, you deserve more than that." He wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her face; her golden flecked eyes that seemed to burn into his own. "We will fix this. We will undo all the wrongs he perpetrated against you. We will go get your wand and you will figure out how to get out of your marriage and run whatever errands you need to run. I will go shopping and pick up some groceries and then we will arrange to give your daughter a proper burial like I know you want to but are afraid to ask for. You can come help me in the lab, tests or no tests, I know you are able. Everything else we will just figure out then, alright?"

"Alright Severus. Thank you, I don't know if I will ever stop thanking you. For being my friend, for finding me, for believing in me, for holding me and making me forget even for a minute that my husband and childhood friend turned into something I can't recognize, or that I can't recognize myself. You make me feel like you see me. You look at me Severus and I feel like it will all be okay. Please, don't stop looking at me that way." She felt like he was all that was keeping her afloat at the moment and she was so terrified to let go. She was terrified that she would fall in love with him and he wouldn't love her back, that she was not enough for him.

"Hermione, what I cannot begin to fathom is why you look at me that way. I look at you and see a beautiful creature whose wit is unparalleled and whose conversations challenge me, whose kisses have me completely intoxicated and confused and happier than I have dared to be in a long time. Just trust that whatever this is Hermione; I will not just walk away from you because you are healing or because it is too hard. I would be a fool and Severus Snape is no fool." He smirked at her and when she smiled he knew that she believed his words. How this woman managed to pull so much from him, so much truth and emotion and hope he wasn't sure, but he was happy for it, whatever that power was.

Hermione was at a loss for words. This man had been so difficult to break down; to open up. First it was just biting remarks that led to playful jibes. Then it was potions conversations and theories and eventually just friendly conversation. But Severus always played it close to the vest, never giving too much of himself away. He had just spoken to her with such open honesty and left himself so exposed that it left Hermione feeling naked, like this man could see into her soul and she could finally start to see more of his. She knew she never should have married Ron, but she wondered if she hadn't the need for so many healing potions if she would have had the chance to get this close to the dark Potions Master who was still holding her so tight and who was giving her hope again.

She couldn't find the words to thank him so she simply did the only thing she could think of; she kissed him with as much passion and feeling as she had, hoping he understood that she wouldn't take his words for granted.

**A/N: Well I will continue to keep tabs on the babies front for anyone who has an opinion. The how is still very undecided, though I am leaning in a certain direction. **

**Aside from babies is there anything you are wanting to see in this story? Anything you would want to hunt me down and strangle me over?**

**The next chapter will be much more angsty as Hermione returns to the scene of the crime, funeral arrangements are made, and bank accounts are checked. **

**Did I mention there will be some Kinglsey in the next chapter too! **

**Keep Reading, and Reviewing, makes me giddy!**

** .lily**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it is all for you I am so happy you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I simply can't believe how many people are adding this story to their favorites and alerts. So to all of you Thanks!**

**I have yet to hear one person is against little purple eyed Hermione Severus babies – so babies there shall be…later. For now our girl has a whole lot more to deal with. **

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****thanks a bunches! **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**So, this chapter takes us to the Ministry and Kingsley where we learn more about what Ron has done. First though Hermione returns to her flat and finds an interesting letter awaiting her arrival…**

**Thanks for reading as always, and I do hope you enjoy.**

**.lily**

She wasn't ready. She could hardly breathe. Luckily Harry had ensured everything was cleaned and set to rights before she arrived. It had scared her, knowing that Aurors collected what evidence they could and then left, not bothering to rid homes of blood and filth, as it wasn't part of their jobs. She had been terrified of seeing the reddish brown stains leading from the entryway and up the flights of stairs to the flat she had shared with her husband.

When Severus apparated with Hermione into Diagon Alley, not far from her building, she wasn't sure she was strong enough to see the painful reminder of what had happened. The bloody reminder of how she had lost her precious baby daughter before she had even had the chance to look upon her face was too much to bear. Her heart was beating wilding, pounding painfully in her chest and her breaths were becoming rapidly and not giving her nearly enough oxygen. She had feared a full blown panic attack when Severus had opened the door to her building to reveal a scourgified and freshly painted entryway that showed no signs of the brutality that had just taken place days before.

Hermione breathed a little deeper, relieved at the lack of blood that met her vision, though it shouldn't surprise her. Even if Harry hadn't been there, she doubted her neighbors would have been keen to walk past a bloody mess day after day when a wave of the wand would clear it all away. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that her flat had been equally cleansed of her blood and that she would find her wand quickly so she could be on her way.

Hermione allowed Severus to lead the way to her flat, taking comfort in his strong presence, knowing that he would not lead her into harm -even emotional harm- if he could prevent it. The door opened into her foyer and Hermione immediately noticed a large piece of folded parchment on her console table just past the door with her name on it.

"It's from Harry," she whispered as she took the note in her hand, revealing her wand that had been placed underneath it. She quickly grabbed the length of walnut, feeling the dragon heartstring thrumming its pulse through her. It still wasn't right after all these years but it had served her; she had fought with it, possibly killed – but it was a war and she had been deep in the middle of it. Now all that mattered was the feeling of helplessness was lessened with the wand in her hand.

She smiled.

Hermione took up the letter and read it aloud, though not really meaning to share it with Severus, just muttering the words as she read them.

'_Mione,_

_This was found on the ground in your kitchen and taken to down to the MOM so they could record what spells it had performed. Technically, they were just looking to see if you had defended yourself in the attack, or provoked it… I KNOW YOU DIDN'T so don't get mad at me; it's just the way the investigations have to go. Hermione…I didn't know they were testing the wand right away and I was too late to stop it. Mickey noticed the wand was reeking of dark magic energy. He's new here: One of the reasons we love him so much round here is 'cuz he's from the States and doesn't give a fig who is famous or a supposed hero. He treats everyone the same and does his job. That's why he investigated further than the attack. He went all the way back, documenting it all. There is no proof of who cast what 'Mione, just that it was the wand - the wand that you now possess. I had to pull strings and you can thank Kings when you see him that you have the wand now, but you are going to have to answer for what was found. _

_I had to tell Kings where you got it 'Mione. No one knows what really happened that night, I don't even really know. No one but a few of us knew who's wand you carried. Everyone who would have recognized it on sight are either dead or in Azkaban. Though I do suspect Snape knows. _

_It isn't my story to tell 'Mione. Kings let me return it to you for now, though you should really get a new one 'cuz you never liked hers anyhow. I left it here for you figuring you would come looking and frankly I am not sure if I will be around for a few days. We caught a trail and I'm chasing it down. We'll stop them 'Mione, we will._

_Now, I know my last letter told you to be wary and keep safe but 'Mione, there is so much we found. I can't explain it all here; it needs to be said in person. Just prepare yourself please. Find the girl I know is buried in there, the fighter, the one with all the ideas. I need her, we all do. You are going to need to be strong 'Mione. I know it is hard. I wish I could make you see how sorry I am that I wasn't there. I should have been, I know and I won't let them hurt you again._

_Keep safe. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

_p.s. go see Kings. Tell him the truth; he's always been a good friend and a good man. He will understand. He'll make sure the inquiry is kept quiet and done quickly. _

Hermione wanted to rage at something. It wasn't enough that she had been brutalized in her home, that she was a battered wife or that she lost her sweet baby girl. Now she had to explain why she held the wand of a dead, mad woman. She had to prove that it had not been in her hand when it was used to torture and maim. It had been last used to torture her before she took it from the mad witch.

Severus watched as the emotions played over Hermione's face as he processed the information he heard in her letter from Potter. _Why did you keep that wand Hermione? Why Bella's wand of all wands? You could have replaced it at any time, _he wondered as he watched as the witch in question suddenly stalked off towards the kitchen. _Shite!_

"Hermione, Stop!" he bellowed after her, "There is no need for you to be here. You have the wand, let's go. You do not want to go in there." He was getting more and more frustrated as she just continued on into the kitchen without any indication that she had heard him.

When he walked into the kitchen Hermione was standing staring at the table she had been spread out and raped on. She gave her wrist a small flick and bluebell flames shot from her wand slowly torching the table in front of her, as she slowly controlled their direction. Severus was mostly relieved to see her act of destruction and her anger because at least that was something he could relate to. He had to commend her on her control over the flames and were it not for the reason she was burning the table, he would have found the sight before him beautiful. Her control over the flames was remarkable as four separate balls of fire danced across the surface of the table, burning it from the center outwards, and then down the table legs. He could see a flicker of the powerful witch he knew her to be.

As the table crumbled to a pile of ashes on the floor Hermione fell to her knees and let out an ear piercing scream. Severus walked up behind her silently and placed his hand on her shoulder while she cried and screamed it out, offering her his silent support.

When she had finally spent her tears she stood and faced the man who was standing behind her, there should she need him. "Thank you, I think I feel better now," she told him, "let me just crab my cloak and then we can leave, I need to go see Kingsley and you should get to work."

Severus nodded as she led the way to a coat rack in the hallway and pulled on her cloak. She removed the large hat that she had been wearing and pulled the cloak up over her head. "Hermione would you like me to accompany you to the Ministry? I could…"

"No Severus, thank you. I think I will just floo in. I will be fine and you have done so much already. I imagine you will be grateful for a quick shower and a moment alone before you have to open your doors to imbeciles who wouldn't know the difference between Dittany and Murtlap without you to set them straight. Go, I'll see you later, I am sure," she said, though a part of her wanted to say 'Yes, come with me. Don't leave me alone.' But she knew that he needed time alone and she had so much that she needed to do after straightening things out at the Ministry.

"Of course. Would you like me to take care of the funeral arrangements? I know there is so much you need to attend today and if it would ease the burden I could call St. Mungo's and be certain the appropriate actions are taken." He wasn't exactly looking forward to making the arrangements but he didn't think she would be able to manage it right then.

Hermione nearly started to cry again; with heartbreak for her child, and gratitude for this man who would do so much for her. "Actually, I will see Arthur while I am at the Ministry. I want her with family and I want her close. I cannot bury her in Australia with my parents and she is a Weasley, even if her father …" She let the words just hang in the air, not wanting to think about him. "I will see if she can be buried in The Weasley family plot with Fred and her ancestors. At least she will not be alone then."

"Very well. You know that I will be there. If you want me there, that is," he stated, as a brief flash of something like fear crossed his features.

_Does he think I wouldn't want him there? Does he not know how important he is to me and to her? _"Oh, Severus," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "Of course I want you there. I need you there. Besides, without you she would not have even been a possibility for me and it is not your fault she was taken from me. I loved her while she was mine and I love her now that she is the angel's. Trust me when I say that you worked much harder to conceive her than her father did. You worked for months; he was done in about two minutes," she said, with a touch of laughter in her voice.

Severus couldn't hold back the laughter. It was horrible considering they were talking about a funeral for her child, but the thought of the Weasley idiot rutting away for all of a blink of the eye was too much for him. Trauma or not it was no wonder the witch never went to bed with him.

Suddenly the thought hit him that she felt he was responsible for the creation of her child; more so than it's father. Any man could have easily planted his seed but he had given her the fertility potion that made it all possible. The thought that no such potion would be able to fix the damage now, renewed his anger and quelled his laughter.

"Yes well. Perhaps we should go Hermione. I meant it. If you need anything…"

"Could you…could you come back to my parent's house tonight? I am not ready to be alone and I'm not really ready to deal with the Weasley's yet either," she asked him hopefully, worrying after the fact that he might interpret it as an invitation into her bed.

"Hermione, I told you already: I shall stop at the market and pick up what you will need to get by and I will be there after I close up. You needn't be alone right now." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss.

As her soft warm lips moved against his, following his lead and bending to his will, he felt his head spin. She managed to arouse him more with a simple kiss than all the women he had ever bedded had ever managed to do. He knew he had to end the kiss soon before his desire became too evident against her.

Reluctantly Severus stepped back from the kiss, placing small kisses on her jaw, and cheek, and forehead. He looked into her shining amber eyes and held her gaze.

Hermione felt light and warm from his kisses and as his deep purple eyes met hers she felt like she was being consumed by him. She felt like he could see into her. Even without the use of legilimancy, he could just** see** her; who she was and what she wanted and needed and who she wished could be. "Severus."

When his name rolled off her tongue, more a whisper than anything, Severus closed his eyes, ending whatever soul deep magic was at work.

"Hermione. Go, tend your business. I shall see you tonight. Send an owl if you have need of me or should the plans for tonight change. I can see myself out," he said to her.

Hermione, who still felt breathless, simply nodded and watched as he retreated from the kitchen and waited till she heard the clicking of the front door before she headed to the floo and left for the Ministry.

Hermione stepped out of the floo into the rebuilt atrium at the Ministry for Magic. Like she always did when she was visiting the ministry, she walked to the rare cerulean blue marble pillar -said to have been mined from Atlantis- that stood in the center of the atrium as a monument to all who were lost in the war; magic, muggle, elves and half-breeds alike, and ghosted her fingers over the names, watching as the likeness etched into the stone shifted with each name she touched. She sought no name in particular anymore; it was just her way of saying thanks and keeping the memories alive.

She took a few breaths to steady herself and made her way to the elevators that would lead her to the Ministers office and she hoped he was available.

"Hello Padma," Hermione said as she approached the Ministers secretary. "Is Kingsley in?"

"Hermione, yes he is. He said to be expecting you. Let me just notify him of your arrival." Padma stepped away from her desk and went to the door that led to the Ministers office and gave a light knock.

"Hermione Weasley is here Minister Shacklebolt. Shall I send her in?" Hermione heard her ask. She didn't hear a reply but Padma quickly returned and told her that the Minister was waiting.

Hermione walked into the Minister's office happy to see her friend sitting behind his large desk that few knew had been a gift from George; something he had found on a trip to Egypt with Bill two summers ago. The desk top was a magnificent slab of lapis lazuli and the dark ebony wood was inlaid with ivory Caracal's, also known as the African Lynx. For a piece of Ancient Egyptian furniture it was quite understated. Bill had told George it was believed to have belonged to an Egyptian Priest who was certainly a wizard. The drawers on the desk were numerous and included several secret compartments that still had magic buzzing throughout them when the desk had been unearthed.

Kingsley looked every inch the part of the Minister for Magic, sitting behind the ancient desk in his impeccably tailored robes in a lovely deep green. The office was a tribute to Kingsley's efforts to establish more growth with the Ministry's relations with other wizarding nations throughout the world, the walls covered in beautiful artifacts and tokens that had been gifted to him. Several, like the desk, had been gifts from his young lover knowing they could be proudly displayed without attracting attention like the pictures that could be found in Kingsley's private home, in his private rooms where a guest was unlikely to see them.

_They are so lucky to have found each other,_ she thought, as the man she had been pondering came from behind the desk to envelop her in a friendly hug. Kingsley had always been one of those men who calming presence and quiet strength seemed to act as a calming draught to those in his vicinity.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you again. I do wish these were different circumstances however. I cannot begin to tell you how horribly sorry I was to learn of what had happened to you. It goes without saying that George has been beside himself. You do know that we both care greatly for you. Whatever you need…" he told her. Kingsley had always been fond of the witch he had met in her fifth year. She was incredibly intelligent and caring with a moral compass that more people should adopt. Since her discovery of his relationship with her brother in law she had become more like a little sister to him and a confidante. He knew that when she gave her loyalty it was steadfast and true. She was a strong supporter of his relationship and one of the very few who knew of it at all; that small fact alone was of great importance to the man.

She gave him a smile as she returned his hug and pulled out a chair to sit in. "Thank you Kingsley. I wish I could say this was just a social call but I was hoping to avoid dealing with all the departments individually and I would like to avoid this getting to Skeeter. Why the Prophet let her return is beyond me."

Kingsley took his seat again and 'accioed' a file that he had been putting together with Harry, knowing she would want to get this all taken care of quickly. "Hermione, you do realize that if you were anyone else I would have to send you down to Magical Law Enforcement for that wand and it really isn't my job to look into marital affairs. However, you are truly a great friend to me and those I love. Harry took care of most of the leg work, I just stamped where I had to," he said as he pulled a parchment from the file. "I suppose we know how you managed to break into the Lestrange vaults now, do we not? I do not understand why you kept that mad woman's wand - the evil she did with it. The Auror who tested it was quite shocked to find that the famed Hermione Granger-Weasley was such a dark witch," he said with a slight chuckle, knowing that despite the serious subject matter, the idea that Hermione was a dark witch was rather ridiculous.

Soon Hermione was laughing along. "It is so ludicrous, I know. Truly, I hate the damned thing and yet it kept me alive in the most dangerous times in my life. I should have replaced it after the war, I know. I should have turned it over. Frankly Kingsley, I am stuck looking back at my life thinking I should have done a million things differently but I can't change it now. Take it if you want. Do with it what you must; I will cooperate with whatever you need me to." She looked at the sad eyes of the man in front of her knowing he was wondering some of the same things she had been. Where had Hermione Grangers life gone so wrong? "I cannot thank you enough for helping me with this. I know it is as much a favor to Harry, and George, and the Weasley's as it is to me, but it means much to me all the same. There is just so much…" Against her will she started crying again, and felt the telltale wetness on her top. She felt like burying her face in her hands and disappear, but no. She was a blubbering, milk leaking mess. In the office of the Minister for Magic. _Great, just great. Is this going to happen every time I cry? I cry a lot these days and if I keep dripping like this…I need to get to a muggle shopping district and find something to do about this and soon. _She let out a low groan and then looked to Kingsley who had an incredibly amused look on his face. 'Sorry, it's been happening all the time."

He tried not to laugh, he really did. "Hermione, it is fine. George told me you were a bit of an emotional mess. I was there quite a few times with Nymphadora after Teddy was born. I do remember what she was like and you would have to work hard to reach that level of crazy. She was a riot on her good days but as a new mother Nymphadora was something else entirely and I received many, many more lessons in breast feeding than I had ever wanted. Alternate heating cooling charms and a simple drying spell for now, though she used muggle products a friend had recommended."

"Thanks," she said, quickly casting cooling and drying charms. "So the wand?"

"It would be easiest if you just left it here, I can make sure it is dealt with and you can pick up a new one later today. You cannot keep Bellatrix Lestrange's wand Hermione. You should have never had it. It is only because you are my friend that this particular investigation is being shelved. Shelved Hermione: When things calm down you will have to answer to the questions that that wand has created. Likely the questioning will be under Veritaserum. Now, there are other things we need to deal with," he said diplomatically.

"Ron." She had been avoiding his name; it left a foul taste in her mouth.

"He is on the run. Apparently with a woman named Verity Cane." He really didn't want to be the one that had to tell her all the details but with Harry on the case there wasn't really anyone else and she deserved to hear it from a friend. "He cleaned out your vault before he left and took all of it. I am sorry. Though the records show there wasn't much left. Apparently the drugs had cut in deep and he had been spending large amounts on trinkets for his Mistress."

Hermione's eyes flashed with rage. It wasn't that she wasn't expecting it really but it didn't make it easier to hear. "Bloody wonderful. Not only is he a wife beating, cheating bastard but he left me with nothing. Just bloody wonderful!"

"I am sorry, I hate all of this. It isn't fair to you and part of me thinks Harry went chasing leads so he wouldn't have to be the one to tell you everything. He is feeling quite conflicted; Ron was his partner, and his best mate. This is difficult all around and for no one as much as you. Now on the bright side Hermione, there is no need to go through a de-bonding, which I am told is quite painful." He smiled at the obvious confusion on her face.

"I am not staying married to that man! I want my life back Kingsley. I want what he took from me." Her anger was crackling in the air as she waited for an explanation.

Kingsley took a deep breath, while he was sure she would be happy to learn that she was already single, the why was a bit difficult to talk about. "Hermione when you were bonded there were certain things that you each had to do to complete the bonds. Most during the ceremony but the last never happened. Had it happened before the threads of the bond had dissipated the union would have immediately been logged in the Ministries Department of Marriage and Birth. Yours never was."

He hoped she would come to her own conclusions; instead she started to yell at him again. "What do you mean it wasn't registered? My name is Weasley; I have been married to him for years Kingsley! You were there when we were bonded."

"It didn't take; the bonds never became permanent Hermione. Think. The last requirement." _Don't make me say it Hermione._

_I'm such an idiot. Brightest witch of her age my fat arse, s_he thought. "But Kingsley, I thought that there was no time limit to the consummation. It was consummated, it just, well…It took a while."

_She's half there at least. _"Yes, well. It obviously was but the bonding requires that you not have other partners beforehand."

_THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! He couldn't even wait four damned months to be with me. He had to shag some whore! _"I'm so stupid. I should have seen it. I thought he understood why I couldn't. I tried, but…Kingsley I don't know if I can take much more today. I have so much to do. Thank you. It's one less thing I have to deal with I suppose, but if you don't mind I need to see Arthur and be on my way. I will see you soon alright. Kiss George for me." She was standing and pushing her chair in with record time. She needed air. There didn't seem to be any left in the office. "Maybe you two can come to dinner sometime. I am back in Muggle London now. I'll send George an Owl. Thank you, for everything."

Kingsley led her to the door and pulled her in for another hug. "I wish this was easier Hermione. Whatever I can do, I do mean that. I am the Minister, I can always have him killed," he half joked, "Dinner sounds lovely. Soon. Please take care of yourself Hermione, we love you." He knew there was so much more to tell her. Maybe he could have Harry do it all, or talk to George and let him do it, they were close and maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad when she got all the truth. He quickly checked to be sure her wand was still on his desk before she left. One more thing he didn't want to do. He really hated being Minister some days.

"Love you too Kings," she said with a smile as she fought to restrain her anger. "I will see you soon."

Hermione quickly made her way through the ministry towards Arthur's office. As she walked she could feel her anger melting away; she just didn't have the energy for it anymore. She needed to go ask for permission to bury her child in the Weasley's plot. She knew Molly would take care of all the arrangements and for once she was grateful for that side of Molly. The woman sure could plan a gathering, even one as sad as this.

_Maybe I can borrow a few galleons so I can at least get a wand. Mine is on Kingsley's desk for now, soon to be evidence. Just great. Then I can hope that there is an easy way to access my parent's estate. I may actually have to confound a teller, but I need money. I just want to get my shopping done, go home, take a long hot bath…oh shit, the waters still off. I need to get a phone and get the power and water turned on. Bloody fucking perfect, _she thought as she arrived at Arthur's office.

Her visit with Arthur was short and he assured her that not only was their grandchild more than welcome to be buried in their family plot but that he and Molly would take care of it all; the funeral ceremony and the wake. He told her that if she wanted, the baby could be placed next to Fred. He also told her that after they had Charlie, Molly had given birth to a still born girl. The kids had no idea; Bill and Charlie had been too young to remember and Arthur and Molly chose to grieve in private, not wanting to share unnecessary pain with the family they were lucky enough to have. He let her know that he would be honored to lay her daughter next to his. Hermione had spent twenty minutes in the man's arms crying, just letting him hold her. She thanked him for sharing their story with her and told her that she thought her daughter would be happy to spend the afterlife next to what should have been her Aunt. He assured her that married or not she was always going to be family and that they loved her dearly. He had meetings in the afternoon so she hugged him goodbye with a promise to see them the next day and left to take care of her shopping.

When she apparated into the back yard she had only seen for the first time in years the night before she had a new wand, courtesy of Arthur, a new cell phone and bags of breast feeding equipment; an electric double pump the woman at the shop said worked wonders and cut the time in half while decreasing the discomfort, and breast pads to soak up leakage, plenty of freezer storage bags specifically made for breast milk and of course a book. _The Ultimate Breastfeeding Book of Answers_ was a best seller and full of information on maximizing output, dietary constraints and recommendations for the healthiest milk supply and tips on pumping. She planned to contact the milk bank the next day and set up an appointment.

She was glad that she still had a few hours to wait before Severus was due to arrive with groceries because at the moment all she could think about was a hot bath and testing out her new pump. She was oddly excited to try it.

When Severus arrived that night with bags of food shrunk in his pockets and let himself in the back door into the kitchen, he was pleased to find cooling charms had been placed on the refrigerator. As he put the food away he gave an odd curious smile at the sight of a little bag of milk in the ice box, dated and measured out. _Well, it seems she got her shopping done today. I wonder where she is. _

His questions were answered when he walked into the living room to find a sleeping Hermione back in little pink shorts and a white camisole curled up and asleep on the couch in front of the fire. He leant down to place a small kiss on her head and brushed away a lock of hair.

_She has hair. _He thought. It hadn't immediately struck him as odd, she looked right with a wild mane surrounding her face, though it was much shorter than he was used to, falling just to her shoulders in light waves. He wondered who she found to help her with her hair or if she found a book and took care of it herself. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe he was there with her at that moment, watching her sleep, obviously more comfortable now that she had relieved the pressure in her breasts.

He saw her eyes flutter open. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hello Hermione. Your hair is quite lovely. Go back to sleep. I will make dinner and then you can tell me all about your day, alright? Sleep," he said, brushing another kiss to her mouth ever so lightly and reverently.

"Mmmhmmm," was all she offered as a reply as she closed her eyes and rolled over into the couch.

As Severus stood in her kitchen preparing pan seared lamb chops, sautéed mushrooms and a truffle risotto he couldn't help the thought that he could get used to this slice of domesticity. It was certainly nicer to prepare dinner for two than for one.

Despite all that had happened Severus Snape was reveling in the feeling of hope that had been growing in his chest. He would help her get through this and he wouldn't leave her side.

**A/N: Ah, a little hope. Is it just me or is Harry really working hard to avoid Hermione. What is he hiding from her? We are getting much closer to Verity's secret, I will tell you one clue: it has to do with her wand and the real reason Kingsley took it from her. What is it that no one wants to talk to her about? Just who is Verity?**

**Well of course I know sillys, I just like hearing what you think. **

**Is there anything else you would like to see in this story?**

**And…before I completely forget, I have written a small companion piece (that has plenty of room to develop later, but for the time will stand on its own) that is a look into the relationship of George and Kingsley and how it began. It is called 'Secret Order Meetings' and will be posted as soon as the site decides to start allowing people to post new stories again…sometimes I really hate how long it takes to fix these little errors. But as soon as I can, for those who want more of their story (not that they won't be in this, because they will feature heavily) I will post it as soon as I can!**

**Again, thanks for reading and Reviewing!**

**.lily**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it is all for you I am so happy you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This story surpassed 100 reviews with the last chapter and I am just flabbergasted. To all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favorites…thank you…thank you…*curtsies* **

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter****thanks a bunches! **

**THANK A BUNCHES! **

**This chapter has more clues to the Verity mystery if you know where to look…**

**This chapter also contains a fair bit of breast milk …be warned if it squicks you…hope it doesn't because it will not be the last of it for this story.**

**Thanks for reading as always, and I do hope you enjoy.**

** .lily**

When Hermione stepped into her kitchen she felt all the strain from the day melt away. Severus was plating dinner and balls of light were spelled at various levels throughout the kitchen. No one had cooked for Hermione in years, besides Molly when the whole family got together, and she was well…Molly Weasley. But this was for her; it was just so perfect and it smelled so delicious that her mouth was watering. Hermione suddenly felt terribly underdressed for dinner despite the fact that she had often sat at that table when she was growing up in shorts or sweats. It all looked so wonderful.

Severus turned to set the table to find Hermione watching him from the entryway. She was leaning there looking more relaxed and at peace than he could remember seeing her when she was awake. "Did you sleep well?" She gave him a slight nod and widened her smile. "Well that's good then, though I cannot fathom how you were comfortable all squashed up on the couch like that," he told her, his amusement clear in his voice. "Sit, dinner is ready. I hope you like lamb," he said as he set the plates on the table.

She took her seat and looked at the plate in front of her; it was all so scrumptious looking. "It looks fabulous Severus. I should have known you could cook."

"Indeed." In actuality his culinary abilities had far less to do with his abilities with a cauldron than one would think. Granted he had excellent Mise en Place skills, after all, food prep was similar to prepping potions ingredients and his knife skills were unparalleled. The flavor however was something he had mastered slowly over the years. Severus had once enjoyed spending his summers traveling the world collecting rare potions ingredients and working on his research. Whenever he traveled somewhere new he made a habit of dining on local cuisines and learning how they were made. But, he thought, there was no need to tell Hermione all of that now; a man has to have some secrets, and Severus was a man of many.

After setting the plates and cutlery on the table Severus turned to get drinks from the ice box. Hermione was shocked when he pulled a Blood Orange and Pomegranate soda and poured two glasses. "I hope you like it. It has always been one of my favorites," he let her know.

"Muggle soda Severus? I'm not sure actually. I never really drank much soda growing up, daughter of dentists and all, but it sounds quite tasty." She smiled as she took a sip from her glass, she had always loved the bubbles and used to have her parents buy her club soda, but the flavors in this weren't overly sweet like the sodas Harry kept but was more of a tart flavor. _Tasty, just like I thought. _

He could tell by the way she smiled with the light shining in her eyes that she liked it. "Good then?" She nodded as she took another sip while Severus seated himself across from her at the table. "And yes Hermione, muggle soda. It is one of the things that I couldn't quite give up from my childhood, though not many know that of me. I always liked blood orange and pomegranate, and when I saw this in the market I thought it sounded good. Truthfully, it was an impulse buy."

He never mentioned his childhood and even just that he had liked soda was something that he wouldn't do with just anyone, she knew. She gave him another smile and took a bite of her meal. She gave a small moan when she took a bite of her lamb and Severus knew she was enjoying dinner. "It's absolutely delicious Severus, thank you."

"You are most welcome. So, tell me how your meeting with Kingsley went. Did you find out much?" he asked. He had been thinking all day about the situation with her wand and her accounts, and wondering where her estranged husband was and what he was doing.

She smiled a little at him and decided to see what he wanted first. "So, good news first, bad new first? Your choice."

"The bad of course," he said, preparing himself. Though, at least there was good news, he thought.

"Well, for starters, I had to surrender my wand and while Kingsley assures me he was using his power as Minister to put off the inquisition, I will have to present myself for questioning regarding my ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and am likely be subjected to Veritaserum in order to prove that any dark spells I may, and did, perform with the wand were in the name of the war and covered in Statute 1985s.20 of the Ministries War Time Code. He said I will be fine, but I do not wish to deal with it. At any rate, I have a new wand and likely should have replaced it years ago I know, but it…" This had been why she never explained to anyone why she had that particular wand or where it came from. Most who were not there when she acquired it had no idea that it had belonged to Voldemort's favorite little crazy Death Eater. "Simple spells with that wand were never as easy to execute and day to day it was more annoying than anything. But I…"

Severus watched as she struggled to explain her attachment to the wand that never worked right for her. She was obviously distressed and it seemed that he could see shame playing across the features of her face. "It is alright Hermione; you do not have to tell me. I understand."

She looked at him and found strength in his eyes. She knew he would understand. "The only time I ever took a life was with that wand. I used the Killing Curse in battle and hit my target dead center. The power I felt in that moment, and then the pain…for so many reasons…I have never felt that way before."

He truly did understand. He knew what it was to take a life and the havoc it could wreak upon your soul. "Hermione, I had no idea. That curse; it is not easy to cast and it takes its toll I know. Do you mind if I ask who?"

Hermione absentmindedly fingered her collarbone, and the keloided scar that peeked out from beneath her top. It had never healed right after she had been hit with a slicing hex in 'The Battle of The Ministry'. "It wasn't just the way I felt it stain my soul. It was knowing in that moment that even if we hadn't been at war I would have done the same if given a chance. To him and one other. I suppose Ron always felt it just that he took down Greyback when he had been unable to save me from him before. But with Dolohov I didn't think twice, not after watching him kill Remus, not after he gave me this," she said, indicating to the scar.

Severus looked at her for a moment. He had never heard her discuss the battle and he could see the hatred in her eyes at the mention of all three men; Greyback, Dolohov and her husband. However he was still confused. "I had been led to believe that Flitwick killed Dolohov."

Her smile was not happy but secretive; the cat that caught the canary. "I was on the stairs when I saw Remus fall. I had envied Tonks. It wasn't that I fancied myself in love with Remus; it was the idea of him. Someone so strong and passionate, who actually enjoyed a book." She laughed, thinking of how she had instead married a brute who's passion was solely for Quidditch and whores and who only ever read the sports section, and that was still usually only the scores and stats; articles were simply too long. "I saw Dolohov turn a second later; his mask had been lost. That was all it took. I raised my wand and sent the curse. I watched it connect with his face just seconds before Flitwick's hit him in the side. I didn't care for the glory of it, but I was happy I had been the one to end his life." She took a few bites while she forced all the memories down. "That wand was a reminder that I had done something once. Something great."

Severus just looked at the witch across from him, who carried both the quilt and the satisfaction of having been the one to kill the sadistic Death Eater and wondered how she couldn't see how strong she really was. "Hermione, believe me when I tell you that I understand why you were hesitant to get rid of that wand. For what it is worth Hermione, I am immensely proud of you and your strength." He could immediately see that she wanted to protest his pride in her actions. "No, listen to me. I know that you are aware I wanted the Defense post so that I could help to prepare you all for what I knew was to come. I was your teacher once Hermione and as your teacher I am proud of how you handled yourself in the war; you are a hero as much as Potter. Do you really think he ever would have been able to do what he did without you? We would still be fighting in that war if you had not been at the boy's side. And as…someone who cares for you, I am proud of you for taking everything you had been through and channeling it into doing what you must and ending his life. I know that it can rip at your soul, and for that, I am sorry. That pain is something that only time and…love…can heal, but there is nothing wrong with being happy that you stopped someone who tried to kill you and who killed a friend, and who would have killed more."

Hermione couldn't help it. She lifted a hand to her face to try to hide it but she could not stop her laughter.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "And what, pray tell, do you find so humorous about all of this Hermione?"

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter to talk, but was finding it incredible difficult. "Oh Severus. If Albus…if he could…hear…hear you now. His dour Potions Master touting the benefits of love." She had finally managed to calm herself.

"You know Hermione," he said, drawing out her name so that it rolled of his tongue like seductive velvet, "I do know about how powerful love can truly be. I am simply not foolish enough to believe it is all that one needs. Surely you have realized that I am the type of man who does not love easily, or love many, but I assure you Hermione that when I find someone who I believe worthy of my love, I love deeply and passionately."

Hermione wasn't sure why that sounded so much like a promise, a very, very seductive promise. "Yes, I am certain of that Severus." She suddenly felt the need to retreat from the topic and into safer waters. "Do you think this is the real reason they want my wand? Because I cast an Unforgivable? Am I in trouble Severus?" she asked, putting a voice to her fears.

"I am not certain, though we both know that you are not the only one who cast the unforgivable in that battle. Hermione, surely you do not expect Molly Weasley to be carted to Azkaban for killing Bella. It is likely just a matter of a new Auror looking to make a name for himself; if it were serious you would have been questioned further right then and there. You will be fine. Now, what else? Any more bad news?" he asked, hoping she had learned what the threat was with the shop tramp Weasley had run off with.

Hermione took a deep breath, pushing down her anger at the situation. "Well, dearest Ronald wiped me out. Not that I am surprised, but he took everything. There wasn't a Knut left. I'm broke."

"I cannot say it surprises me either. Do you not have a muggle account? Surely your parents' estate, their life insurance…" He started questioning the state of her accounts when she cut him off.

"A little over a thousand pounds. I had to confund the clerk to get access to my parents' accounts to get it. Mine were all closed and transferred to Gringotts when I sent my parents into hiding. Which, as far as I can prove is where they still are. As far as the British government is concerned the Grangers went missing after going on an extended holiday years ago. The Wilkins, two dentists from London who relocated to Australia, were buried in a small cemetery near their house there, not a month after they moved. They had no family. The only person at their funeral was the old woman who lived across from them and had taken a liking to the childless couple. They had no money, and no one to leave it to if they had."

Severus knew not to push her about her parents. He knew that they had died, but she had never been willing to say more so now certainly wasn't the time to press. He wanted to tell her that she was welcome to his accounts, that he had more money than he would ever know what to do with, because he did. He knew though that she wouldn't want to accept what she saw as charity. "I am sorry Hermione." There wasn't really anything else he could say.

"That's fine, it was the last of the bad news for today, so that's something. Would you like to hear the good news of the day? It is truly excellent I think now," she said, biting her bottom lip and smiling at the same time.

_Sweet Nimue she is gorgeous when she does that. _"So you say there is good news in all of this mess?" he asked.

"Uh huh. It would seem that I cannot get a divorce." Her voice was deadpan, or at least, she was trying to keep it that way.

_No divorce? How is that supposed to be good news, still shackled to that moronic, thick, idiot, dunderheaded…_"Hermione, I fail to see how this is good news."

"Oh, that's easy Severus. It seems I was never married." The look on his face was one of pure perturbation. She decided to cut him a break and launched into the truth of her broken bonds. "Well, it would seem that our marriage bonds never became binding. The prick decided to consummate without me. His sleeping with someone other than myself before we had consummated the union served to sever the marriage bonds before they became binding. Our marriage was never registered with the Ministry at all. The only thing the binding did was serve to change my name, and that should be easy enough to rectify."

It was Severus' turn to laugh. Under normal circumstances he would have raged in indignation but she was free: Not married, not Mrs. Ronald Weasley and it truly was good news. Certainly it was excellent news from where Severus was sitting. Soon both were laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

As the meal finished up, Hermione helped Severus clear away the dishes and then the two went to the living room to sit on the couch in front of the fire. Deciding to keep conversation light for the time being, they joked about the ridiculous requests Severus was getting at work and she told him how her shopping had gone, about her new phone and everything she needed to keep up her supply of breast milk.

"So I have an appointment set for tomorrow morning at a Milk Bank that is actually quite close to here. I think it may help, using what has happened to help others. Assistant Healer Roderick owled me some information she got from her brother. She had brochures for a few different banks that he had either looked into or used. It seems like a good program. Much of the milk goes to Neo-Natal care facilities to help babies born to unfit mothers, or in some cases where the mother has died or carries a disease that would be carried in the milk." She pulled her wand out and a small stack of pamphlets appeared on the coffee table before them.

Severus picked one up and looked through it. It was just the sort of thing Hermione loved; championing for the less fortunate. He hoped it would help to give her a sense of purpose for the time being while she settled out her life. "It is a good thing you are doing Hermione. I cannot imagine many women being able to do what you are offering."

She was elated that he understood what she was doing. "It actually is easier than I thought it would be and the woman at the store assured me that the more I did it the more milk would come in, but that I would also be able to get to a point where I only pumped once or twice a day for comfort and still kept up production, but the more often I pump, the more milk my body will produce. The nice thing is I can just do it while I am reading and well…I do love to read." She smiled as she said it; she was feeling so much better about things now, like she was doing something. She felt lucky to have Severus to share that with. What surprised her was the look of curiosity on Severus' face. It looked like he wanted to ask her something but was not sure how. Granted, they were talking about breast milk and she wasn't sure that it was exactly the sort of topic Severus would be comfortable with. Although, she thought, he had helped her that morning when her breasts were sore. It was as if the cogs in Severus' brain were cranking, trying to figure something out. She finally decided to ask what he was thinking about.

"Something on your mind Severus? You look like you are trying to solve quantum physics." She wondered what it was that had him thinking so hard.

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't meant to be so obvious in his contemplations but he was curious, as an academic mostly and also as a man. "I was just thinking about the mechanics of it really. I have never known anyone who didn't do this the natural way. I wasn't even aware of the existence of such a contraption and I cannot help but be curious. I do not mean to pry or…"

_Oh he wants to know how the pumps work. That makes sense I suppose. He is like me in that way, wanting to know how things work. _"It's fine really. Here." Another flick of her wand and a large tote bag with 'The Land of Nod' printed in fancy playful lettering on it floated to her side. She pulled from it a large black case that said 'Avent' in block letters on the front and out of it pulled one of two breast pumps and their detachable storage bottles. She took her time explaining each of the parts and how the silicone massage cushion would help to expel the milk. She explained the various features and told him how she could manually set it to a rhythm of suction that was comfortable to her, and then the pump would remember it so that the next time she used it, it would automatically return to that rhythm. She showed him the storage bags for freezing and the books she had found.

By the time she was done showing him everything and explaining it in relation to her body she found herself surprised at the ease of the conversation. Severus had been inquisitive and interested and they talked easily about it. She doubted Ronald would have ever talked to her about pumping breast milk as if it were the most natural thing in the world and as she talked to Severus, that was what she realized. It was natural; she was truly happy she had met Assistant Healer Roderick and had the opportunity to do something good. She realized she was starting to feel engorged and should probably pump soon before she started to leak all over herself again. She thought about it for a few minutes about whether or not to ask when she finally decided she had come this far so why not.

"Severus…I um…I need to pump now actually if you were interested in watching. I could just go in the other room for a while if you would rather not." She thought maybe she had made a mistake in asking. Here she really wasn't even sure what was going on with them. She knew she was falling for him, that she had been, and he seemed to feel the same way if his kisses were anything to judge by, but here she was offering to bear her breasts to him in completely un-erotic ways and she worried that it would be too much for him. Part of her was just scared that he would be put off by the idea and not be interested. For some reason she wanted to share this with someone, with him.

Severus just studied her for a minute. _This woman truly has no idea what she does to me. No one has ever offered their trust to me in the way she does. I cannot say I am not the least bit curious to see how the contraption actually works. It isn't as if I haven't thought what it would look like to see milk leaking from her breasts, what it would taste like on my tongue. _It had never been something he would have considered before, but these last few days with Hermione, seeing the proof of the milk swelling her breasts and knowing how intoxicating her taste was he couldn't help but put the two together.

He had found himself having the oddest fantasies of pouring breast milk in his morning tea. It was a ridiculous notion he knew and it wasn't that he really wanted her milk in his tea, but he was curious about it. He just couldn't believe she was offering to let him watch her while she expressed the milk. It was so intimate, not sexually, but he knew it was not something she would have offered to just anyone. "There is no need to go into the other room Hermione. If you are comfortable with it then I must confess that I am interested to see how it really works."

And so the two settled in and Severus watched as Hermione slipped her camisole first beneath one weeping breast and then the other to position the pumps.

Severus had to fight back the groan that was begging for release at the sight of her pulling each breast from her top. It wouldn't do to get too aroused by the sight of her pumping milk.

"I experimented with sticking charms earlier so I don't have to hold them; it is so nice to be a witch sometimes," she told him as she spelled each pump to attach to her breast. She rearranged her top so that it came up to rest at the underside of the pump, obscuring the bottom half of her breast.

Severus then watched as she pressed a button on each pump and they began to suction at a steady rhythm. When the milk started to stream into the bottles hanging from the pumps Severus found himself momentarily in awe. "That is amazing. I have never seen anything like that. It is remarkable, what you are doing. You are remarkable."

A blush quickly stained Hermione's cheeks at his words. She thought she would have been more embarrassed to be doing this in front of anyone, but with Severus who had already seen her at her worst and had been by her side practically since he had found her, she just felt…warm. "Thank you Severus. It feels good you know. Tomorrow I will bury my baby but I feel like it won't have been for nothing. I can help save someone else's baby, give another child a chance, and that feels amazing."

It occurred to him that she hadn't yet given him details of the funeral. "Hermione, the funeral is tomorrow you say? What are the plans?"

"Well I do not know entirely. It was decided that she will be buried next to a child that Molly lost similarly after having Charlie. Ginny, it appears, would have had a sister. This way my daughter can be surrounded by family even in death, and unlike my parents she will be close enough that I can visit when I choose to. Molly is handling everything for me. I really wasn't ready to have to think about her burial. You will be there with me won't you?" She needed him. Harry was avoiding her, she knew, and she didn't know why. She needed as much support as she could get and honestly just wanted him by her side where she could draw from his strength. _Please Severus. Please say you will be there by my side. _She was pleading with him with her eyes.

Severus wanted to tell her that he wouldn't let her go, that he would hold her to him and protect her from as much pain as he could, but he realized that he couldn't do that. She couldn't walk into her daughter's funeral on his arm. It would raise too many questions about their relationship and he didn't know how to begin answering them for himself, let alone anyone else. More than that, she didn't deserve to be gossiped about for her relationship with him on top of everything else she was dealing with. It was too much. Whatever was developing between them wasn't something they could just flaunt in front of everyone, at least, not yet.

"You needn't ask. You know I will be there. I think it best though that I quietly pay my respects and stay in background," he told her, hating the way her face took on a defeated look.

"But I need you. I can't explain it. I know I will have the Weasley's and that George will likely stay by my side if I asked him to and even Harry may stop this ridiculousness about avoiding me long enough to help me if I need him but that's the thing; I need you." She was trying not to get upset. She was still pumping and she tended to be very physical when she was upset or excited, all hand gestures and movement.

Severus could tell she was taking it personally, which was the last thing he had wanted. "Hermione, calm down and listen to me please." She pursed her lips at him and raised a brow; her 'well get on with it' gesture. "If I could, I would not leave your side. I do not know what is happening with us, or when it started, and I don't know where it is going, only that it is good. It is so very, very good. It is not something I plan on walking away from." Her expression softened at his small declaration but she was waiting for the but…

"Hermione, most of the world believes you married and most will expect to see your husband at your side. Even those who know the truth of that still would not react well to the sight of us together, not there. You are still a Weasley in name and in their hearts. How do you think Molly would feel if she saw us holding onto one another; if she saw me grieve with you and for you? Because I do and I am. I see you now and know what a magnificent mother you would have been and it drives me mad that that was taken from you. You deserve to be happy Hermione but most would wonder if this is something we began long ago, if you were unfaithful. I will admit that it has been something I have wanted longer than I realized but I will not have people thinking of you that way, not for me. Not now. You deserve to have this day without that added stress. Please understand Hermione. It is not that I do not wish to be at your side: I just wish to protect you and for now that means standing back." She managed to make him open up more than anyone, partly because she didn't try. He could sit there quietly and she would enjoy his company equally.

Severus had been so focused on getting the words out that he didn't notice the tears that slipped from her eyes as he spoke. He was so amazing and he said the things she felt and more. He cared for her, she knew, but his protection of her was so special to her. He thought things through always and seeing a potential to cause her pain, he would stand in the back. Not because he didn't care about the daughter she lost, but because he cared so much he couldn't risk letting people see that and use it against Hermione.

When he looked at her and saw the tears running down her cheeks and dripping from her chin into the valley between her breasts, Severus just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would all be better soon. Unfortunately those damned pumps were still in the way. Severus decided instead to get up and kneel at her side; he swiped the tears from each cheek and lifted her chin to bring her gaze to meet his. "Don't cry."

Hermione pressed the button to stop the pumps and unstuck them from her breasts, setting them on the table at her side. She pulled her top up to cover herself and then launched herself at the man kneeling on the floor at her side. She couldn't think of words so she just peppered his face with kisses.

The force of her throwing herself at him knocked Severus off balance and he ended up falling back to land on his behind. "Damn it woman; I am not a bloody teenager. I am too old to be rolling around on the floor, let me up," he said, sounding stuck between pained and amused.

Hermione giggled at his discomfort. She was going to pull herself up off of him and help him up when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

"On second thought Hermione, this position has its advantages," he purred in her ear as he pulled her to him. He kissed his way along the line of her jaw, starting just behind her ear, earning him a delightful little squeak from the woman on his lap.

"Oh, definite advantages," she breathed as she lost herself to his ministrations. Ron had never made her feel this way; so electrified and alive. She felt like she was floating and drowning and yet, none of it mattered. Soon his lips were on hers and the way they moved against her lips, so soft and firm, only made her want to beg him for more. When his tongue tasted her lips, she sought it with her own and soon it was if her tongue was dancing with his. His kisses only seemed to get better the more they did it.

As Severus' hands continued to hold her tight to him, feeling over her back with steady strokes Hermione brought her hands up to explore the feel of his chest. He was so hard and strong beneath her hands and combined with the way he held her to him, like he treasured her as opposed to possessed her, made her feel secure and safe.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss when the need for air became apparent and rested her head on Severus' shoulder. "I don't know what comes over me when I am in your arms Severus. I wish you could be at my side tomorrow. I know that you can't. You are right you know. With the news George has for her, I do not believe Molly can take any more shocks at the moment. If I were to lose myself and do this," she said as she turned her head to give him a light kiss, "Whatever would she think?"

She giggled again and the sound lightened Severus, knowing he was the one to make her happy. "Precisely. I am so pleased you are using reason now my dear." He smiled at her shock at his use of the endearment. 'Now, get off me witch. I was not kidding when I said I was too old for this. My back is all stiff."

She smiled and whispered in his ear. "Oh but it was so worth it. Now, get up old man." She giggled again.

"Oh, you wound me Hermione. Now help me up." He smiled at her and it was one of those rare moments when his smile reached his eyes and they sparkled and shone like the night sky. She wanted to get lost in them and forget the pain that was permeating her life in the hours when Severus was not there to make her forget.

Hermione went to the kitchen to store the milk and clean the pump and then rejoined Severus on the couch. Like the night before she just leaned against him and he put one arm around her while they talked. He tried to get her to confess George's secret. He tried unsuccessfully a few times, bribing her with kisses. Her loyalty was too strong and her secrets held, like he had expected them to. He just wanted to keep her distracted and smiling as long as he could. He knew that the next day would be hellish for her.

Severus soon found himself sitting on the couch with a sleeping Hermione in his arms and as he ran his fingers through her hair he found himself wondering how they had come to build this little routine and if it could continue. Had she been truly single this past year would he have been brave enough to court her properly, to woo her or would his fears of rejection and loss prevent him from going after her? It didn't do good to muse on such thoughts, he decided. She wasn't technically single this past year but still, their relationship grew to a friendship and slowly to more, and then when she was nearly taken from him, so violently, he couldn't help but reach out to her and hold on.

Severus decided to carry her up to bed so she could get some proper sleep. He lifted her easily in his arms and carefully carried her up the stairs to her room where he laid her down upon her bed and pulled the quilt up over her. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and knelt down to kiss her temple when her eyes opened.

"Mmm. Severus. Please, stay again tonight. I feel so safe with you here. I need you, please."

Severus didn't speak; he just kissed her lightly and moved to get in on the other side of the bed. He prayed to every merciful god who would listen that she would not soon come to think this all a mistake. She had come to be his best friend this past year and from the first time she had kissed his cheek in the Apothecary, Severus had wondered what it would be like to love and be loved by her. He was drifting off when he heard Hermione calling to him.

"Severus…Severus…" she whispered in the dark of her room. His only answer was to turn and wrap his arms around her. "Severus. I want to do it. The triggered 'Obliviate' I don't want to be a victim any more. Just, not tomorrow okay?"

"Whenever you would like Hermione, now go to sleep," he said, placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck as he brushed her hair aside. "Sleep. Tomorrow you will go and bury your daughter and after that Hermione, I will do whatever you ask to help you move on from this. For now. Please, just sleep."

Severus pretended not to hear her whispered words of love as she fell asleep. As much as he hoped she had meant them he still worried that once she was on her feet again she would have no use for an old, ugly, Potions Master. But oh, how he wanted to believe she had meant them.

**A/N: So what do you think eh?**

**Did anyone find the clues to what just is going on with Verity?**

**Well as always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Are you getting all you want from this story, or is there something you want more of. The next chapter is all Severus…how is he taking things? Stay tuned. **

**Until next time…my undying gratitude, thanks for reading.**

**.lily**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I have been getting some really really great reviews (and I don't just mean the ever so nice ones that stroke my ego, but ones that truly inspire me to write more, and improve the story!) so thank you thank you, it is all for you! I am so happy you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. To all of you who have reviewed continue to do so ever faithfully, and to everyone who has added this story to your alerts and favorites…thank you…thank you…*curtsies* **

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter**** - ****thanks a bunches as always, you make it so much better! **

**I hope you enjoy this Severus-centric Chapter as much as I do!**

**Thanks for reading as always, and I do hope you enjoy.**

** .lily**

Severus walked into his lab and made his way to his desk. He didn't have anything brewing that couldn't wait but he didn't want to sit idle and let his mind wander so he decided to make more Calming Draught. He knew Hermione had already used what he had given her; though she didn't talk about it and he had noticed that all the vials were empty. The school, he knew, could also use another shipment soon. With end of term would come exams and Hogwarts was always a bevy of anxious and over stressed teenagers. He had a flash of brown bushy hair peeking out behind a tower of books flitter through his mind and wondered briefly if there was anything he could do that wouldn't make him think of the woman who's arms he had now woken up in two mornings in a row.

That morning, unlike the one before, Severus had woken first. Again he found himself entangled with the brunette, though the hair itself was a new experience and had been what had ultimately awoken him when he choked on a piece of her hair. Once he had pulled her hair from his mouth and away from her face, tucking it back behind her ear and softly caressing the creamy skin of her cheek, he just laid there next to her watching her sleep and observing her. He could see the pink scar on the corner of her neck that she always worked to keep hidden, and wondered what it was from. There was faint scarring on her right shoulder that looked to an assortment of scrapes in varying depths. He remembered when she had gotten them: She had claimed to have tripped and fallen against the stone hearth. The 'where' she had gotten the injury was believable but he had always believed her husband had been the real cause. He had been so mad at her then -just a few months ago when their friendship had become something he had started to count on and his feeling for her was crossing more towards those of a man for a woman- when she had come in needing more than just bruise paste with wounds that, despite being not terribly deep, were grossly infected. It was difficult to perform spells on one's own wand arm and her husband couldn't be bothered. He was furious looking at her and remembering his own childhood and he wondered when her child would first learn the feel of its father's anger, his fist and his belt. He hated to see such a strong woman allow herself to be beaten like that. He could understand it more now, knowing what he did about the tortures she had lived through during the war.

Even with her scars, all he saw was beauty as he held her in his arms. One of her legs had wedged its way in between his again and felt so right and warm and pressed against him in such a way that made it difficult not to want to grind against it. He tried to think of something that wouldn't make him want to take liberties with her body while she was asleep and less likely to stop him. He also wondered if her leg placed between his was the reason his hip was hurting less that morning or if he was too happy to be where he was to notice such trivial things as aches and pains plaguing his body. He looked over her small body nestled so securely against his like she was made to be there and thought of her whispered words the night before.

He wanted to believe that when the word love had been whispered in the air so lightly like pollen dancing in the wind that she had meant it. She was half asleep when the words had come off her lips like a night time prayer. _"I love you Severus." _He doubted she would even remember having said it. He had wanted to pull her to him and cover her body with kisses, worshipping her the way her words made him feel like a god amongst men. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He knew now that he did, without any doubts or questions. He loved her. He had started loving her the second she had kissed his cheek all those months ago and loved her more when she spoke with him about potions journals over Wednesday lunch, never prying into the past he would rather leave buried but allowing him to be the man he wanted to be. He loved her even more when she spent days trekking the mountainside with him, collecting ingredients and hoping to find a miracle and he loved her more the first time he heard his given name on her lips. Now he was in love and it wasn't going to be easy. So few even knew she was friends with him, how was he supposed to expect to just become a part of her life overnight. Soon she would be strong enough and settled enough to feel safe alone at night and then maybe she wouldn't want him there. She wouldn't need his potions all the time and really had no reason to spend her time with him. He couldn't very well see himself having Sunday Brunch with the Potter's and Weasley's; a tradition he doubted she would give up, even if her marriage had been nothing but a farce. Would she still love him if she were to see his body and the scars that covered it like a road map? Would she still love him when she realized he had been aware every time her husband had hit her and he didn't put a stop to it, that he had noticed the progression in frequency and severity of her wounds and said nothing, because he didn't know how to be there for people? Sure he had emotions, and she managed to pull more of them to the surface than any other could claim to do, but he did not know how to deal with people when it came to those issues that were so emotionally charged that the wrong words could crush a person. He had seen her bruised and wanted to call her an imbecilic waste for allowing herself to be beaten by such a fool as Weasley, but had held his tongue because he knew she would stop coming to him for potions, would stop having lunch with him and he was selfish and wanted to keep her however he could.

It was that selfishness he thought that would be the end of it all. He wanted to keep her to himself. It was the main reason he wanted her as an apprentice; sure, her mind was sharp and her help would enable him to do what he truly loved and research new developments in potions but he could also spend his days with her. He could envision her beauty, her wild hair pulled back and plaited to keep it from contaminating what she was brewing, her mind focused on her task as her hands worked diligently to prepare the next ingredient.

It was a life he feared he would never have, waking up with her like this every morning, kissing her soft mouth and trailing down her body to explore her, waking her with his ministrations. They would make breakfast together and then spend the day at the shop, working in the lab together and then she could run the shop while he worked on research, or he would break down and hire someone so she could research with him. Then they could return home and eat dinner by candlelight and talk about what they had been reading and argue over magical theories and who was the better muggle poet. They could retire to the couch by the fire and talk while she was pressed against him until it got late and he took her to bed to make love to her and then sleep restfully like he could never manage when she wasn't in his arms. It was the fantasy that had been in his mind for far too long and now he felt it within his grasp and he feared the pain would be only that much greater when she came to her senses and suggested that what they had was lovely but more just her gratitude at him saving her and being there for her than it was truly love.

Severus finished the Calming Draught he had been brewing and had a case of vials stoppered and packaged and ready to be shipped to the school when he pulled himself from his thoughts. He knew in the end that it did not matter because even the fear of losing her would not keep him away now. If she wanted him he would be there and he would drink in every ounce of her love that he could get while she offered it. He would help her when he could, Obliviate her when she was ready and kiss her as often as he liked. And he liked to, often.

The main problem he found with kissing Hermione was stopping. Rubbing his hands along her back while her tongue explored the caverns of his mouth made him want to feel her naked flesh, to taste her and bury himself within her. It was one reason he was so happy she wanted to do the Obliviate. He knew that he would not get much farther with her as far as sex was concerned while those memories plagued her mind. She was more or less chaste, though she kissed like she was made for it, and had pushed herself more than he had expected she would and certainly more than he ever would have asked of her, but he would forever treasure the feel of her tight little bum sitting on his lap wiggling against him, the feel of her full breasts pressed against his chest. Oh how he wanted to take those delicious looking mounds into his mouth and lick and suckle them, to taste the sweet milk she was ripe with. He wanted to run his tongue over her body and delve it into her warm wet center tasting that which was purely her and revel in the feel of her coming under his ministrations. He wanted to be the one to wipe the pain she associated with sex away and replace it with pure ecstasy as he devoured her. For now he could do no more than kiss her and take cold showers.

Thoughts of her body had his erection straining against his trousers and a glance at the clock told him he still had twenty minutes until he had to open the shop for the day so rather than pushing the thoughts away and searching for a Deflation Draught he instead decided to take the problem in hand and relieve his stress the old fashioned way.

Severus was sitting in his old leather chair behind his desk, with his fist pumping frantically over his hardened cock as he envisioned Hermione's small frame riding him, her nipples grazing his chest as she rocked her hips back and forth, giving a slight twist to her movements. He was moaning and nearing his completion, thinking of nibbling on her weeping breast, lapping up the milk that spilled forth as she came all over his shaft. He could feel how close he was and pictured her moaning his name. "Sevvvveeerrrus. Severus, oh Severus. Yes Severus." He could hear her voice screaming his name in his head over and over again.

"SNAPE!" _Wait, that's not right…that sounds nothing like Hermione, _he thought, as he heard it again, this time accompanied with someone banging on his door. "Damn it Snape! Un-ward the damned door!"

_Potter, of course Potter is here. How the fuck am I supposed to come with Potters voice in my head? Why can that brat not go away? _Severus groaned and stuffed his still partially erect cock back in his pants, having been interrupted before he could find completion.

Severus un-warded the door to the lab and swung it open, fury written all over his face. The Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-On-His-Every-Last-Nerve had broken into his shop and interrupted what was proving to be quite a good wank and had better have a damned good reason or would find himself missing certain body parts in retaliation. The thought of castrating the boy actually took a bit of the edge off, it was a nice thought.

"What are you doing here Potter. You broke in to my place of work and are interrupting my…brewing. This had better be good," he snarled.

Harry held his ground. "Look Snape, I don't want to be here but for whatever reason, Hermione trusts you. She cares about you. That was easy to see when I knew to look for it and you obviously care for her, how much I am not even going to contemplate because you fantasizing about my best friend gives me the heebie-jeebies, but someone needs to tell her and no one will," he ground out.

_Oh because that just answers everything. Would you like to hear about my fantasies boy, how close they are to reality, how I woke up with her bare thigh rubbing my hard…_"Tell her what damn it? Surely you, her best friend, wouldn't be avoiding her when she needs you?" He wanted to tell him that of course he would do anything for the woman he loved, the woman he woke up next to, but he kept that to himself.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other guiltily. "Look Snape, I don't need to hear it from you. The best way I can help her right now is to find Ron and that bitch before they can cause her more harm. I don't know how much you are aware of. About her wand," he clarified before Severus could ask him to narrow the field…he knew plenty about Potions, and literature, and history both magic and muggle, though he was lacking when it came to his awareness of the latest in fashion.

"I know that she has a new one, that until yesterday she carried Bella's. I also know why. Not just how she came to own it, but why she kept it," he said vaguely.

Harry took a minute to study him, to wonder what he really knew. "Do you know she cast the Killing Curse?" he asked.

"I do. I am sure many in the order did. You have killed. What does it matter if she did the same?" He was seething. What did it matter if she had killed in battle? Why was that so important now?

"Yes Snape, I am not going to bring her up on charges damn it! Do you know who? Do you know who she killed? Did she tell you that when she turns to you instead of her family, huh Snape?" Harry was getting pissed; he was happy she had someone to talk to, even if it was Snape. He had joked with Bill and George about them as a couple but right now this was the Greasy Bat and he was in a pisser of a mood before he had arrived as it was.

Severus wanted to snap his neck. _Turns to me instead of her family? You have been avoiding her like she was Peeves. If she doesn't come to you that is your own damned fault you arrogant little piss ant! _"Yes. Yes I know. I am proud of her. One less rotten piece of filth in this world. Now if you are done making insinuations you can get out or get to the point of this," he snapped, looking every inch the angry Potions Professor Harry remembered from school.

"I just found out she had cast the curse this morning when Kingsley informed me of his findings. He wanted to know what had Auror Mickey so up in arms. That was the last fucking complication we needed. This shit is a mess enough as it is. And if she told that bloody cheating bastard what she did then she is in more danger than I even thought she was before. I thought this was about Ron but maybe I am wrong." He was practically twitching with nervous energy. "Look, she can't be alone and Kingsley wants me on this. I'm leaving straight from here to the States. I've tracked them as far as New York but the trail runs cold there. I am hoping I can find more when I get there. She can't go back to her flat and should stay away from the Burrow; they could find her there too easily. She hadn't been to her parents place since the war, so Ron has never been, that should be safe for now. Verity cannot find her. I have to go. Keep her safe Snape." Harry didn't give him a chance to ask questions or wring his neck which he was itching to do. He turned and stepped out of the shop and was on his broom before Severus could even notice he had it.

"Fuck!" he screamed at no one.

What was going on? Potter just taking off the day Hermione was to bury her daughter. He was supposed to be her best friend. How could he abandon her like that? What the hell did her wand have to do with Weasley's whore? There were more questions than answers and he was ready to snap.

Hermione was meeting with the people at the Milk Bank that morning and then she said she needed to get something to wear to the funeral, because all she had was fit for the body of a girl and made her look like tramp. He personally liked the way her arse cheeks peeked out of the bottoms of her shorts when she bent over and the way everything was so taught across her chest. Though, he didn't really want anyone else to notice that. From shopping, she had said she would go home, nap and then get ready before joining Molly and the Weasley's at the burrow before the service. He would be there at the service and then would wait for her back at her place, knowing she would want to visit, or need to anyhow, and he was not about to sit around the burrow. Now he considered changing that plan. He didn't know what was going on but he would not let her be harmed further. Certainly he would keep her from harm the day she laid her daughter to rest.

Severus walked to his lab and drew his wand shattering the highball glass on his desk, repairing it and then shattering it again. He wished it was Potters head. He wished it was Weasley's head. He hated Weasley for what he had done to her, but for Potter to abandon her now, to not even tell her what was wrong, to somehow expect him to do it when he didn't have all the puzzle pieces. This Verity woman was a wild card. He knew little about her. But Potter was talking about her like she was the real threat. Then again, jealous women could be vicious. He remembered a time Narcissa had caught a woman with Lucius in his parlor, her head between his legs. She had been showing Severus in to see Lucius when they had walked in on the scene and Narcissa was quite creative in her punishments to both. Lucius had been left without the ability to keep an erection longer than a minute for a year, unless Narcissa so chose and she more often than not would have him give her pleasure with the promise of lifting the curse only to change her mind after she had come. The woman had left with the word whore hexed into the skin below her navel and warned of worse should she return.

Severus hated not having the answers. This was confusing enough, and that Potter had come to him with the request meant that people were already talking about his relationship with Hermione. What if people believed they had been having an affair? Even though it turned out her marriage was meaningless it would still hurt her to be painted as some sort of loose woman, she would be blamed for what had happened to her. He could see the headlines now. _"Poor Cuckolded War Hero Loses Wife to Sniveling Snape – The Truth behind the Illustrious Affair" expose by Rita "soon to be squashed like the beetle I am" Skeeter. "Wanton Witch Accuses Auror and War Hero Husband of Abuse to Cover her Cavorting" _It would be a circus and she would be eaten by the rabid dogs that made up the media.

He suddenly started mentally listing every banned potion that called for live or recently deceased human parts. 'Succubi Serum' required the uterus of a fertile woman taken just after death and the testes of a man taken while alive. It was the worst of the illegal lust potions and afforded the woman full control over her victim even the control over his ejaculations, with the main goal being impregnation. It seemed a fitting punishment for Weasley and his whore after what Hermione had been forced to suffer.

Glancing at the clock Severus realized the shop was supposed to have opened seven minutes ago and Mrs. Wimblebee would be waiting to pick up the order she had placed. Repairing the glass one last time he left the lab to open his Apothecary. He wanted the day to be over. He wanted to be in bed wrapped around the woman who had captured his heart so he could comfort and protect her.

Severus decided as he opened the door to let Mrs. Wimblebee in that if Potter would not be by her side as she put her daughter in the ground that he would, if she would let him. She did not deserve to be let down by anyone else.

**A/N: So what do you think? Any more ideas? The next chapter is written and on its way soon! I do hope you enjoyed, though poor Severus is a little upset with me I do think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I keep expecting someone to tell me how horrible this all is. I started writing this story because the idea burrowed into my brain and it has grown. I do so hope you are enjoying the story thus far, there is so much more to come. Again to all of you who have reviewed continue to do so ever faithfully, and to everyone who has added this story to your alerts and favorites…thank you…thank you…*curtsies* **

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter**** - ****thanks a bunches as always, you make it so much better! **

**And now to Severus and Hermione. **

**Thanks for reading as always, and I do hope you enjoy.**

** .lily**

Severus closed up early. The funeral services were set to begin at 4:30, with the burial itself taking place just as the sun set at 4:55. He knew Hermione had wanted to be at the burrow at by 3:30 but Severus wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Leave it to Molly Weasley to announce that the child of Hermione and Ronald Weasley would be laid to rest at sundown on Tuesday April 19th. This is just bloody wonderful. Boy Wonder said they were believed to be out of the country, but it wouldn't take that big of a guess to figure out where the services were to be held, and Potter was genuinely concerned.

Severus wished he had told him more of what was going on and why it was so important that Hermione had actually been the one to kill Dolohov. It didn't seem anyone even knew about it. The world thought that Flitwick was the one who threw the fatal curse. Of course, there was always the possibility that she had told her husband at some point, perhaps right after the war, before he had started to sleep around and use her as a punching bag. And if he knew, then it was likely that his mistress knew. But why was she such a big threat, he didn't know. No-one would say what they found in her flat, but whatever it was had Potter completely freaked.

How was it that this girl was a bigger threat than the man who had beaten and raped her and then left her to die? None of it made sense. It was the wand though; the Dolohov connection that had Severus thinking. What would it matter to a girl who, by all accounts, was a muggle born witch? Dolohov had had a sick fascination with Hermione; Severus knew that. Not that he would tell her: she didn't need to know the sick little fantasies he would talk about during the revels. It was twisted how obsessed he became with her after the Battle of the Ministry. He had nearly killed her with his curse and the fact that she had survived it when most didn't, combined with the fact that he found her to be a pretty little thing was all it took. The thought made Severus sick, but what had any of that to do with the shop girl, he couldn't claim to know.

Dolohov didn't have any family left, other than a rumored daughter somewhere. He had never claimed her because her mother was a muggle, but he had the finances to support her and had done that at least, hoping the money would be enough to keep them away. That had been right around the time the Dark lord fell some twenty odd years ago though when Dolohov had mentioned he would be a father. Severus hadn't heard anything about the child since, other than she was a witch, but had attended Beaubaxtons.

A twenty-something witch, to all appearances a muggle born, who had not gone to Hogwarts? It couldn't be: What sense did it make? Even if she was Dolohov's daughter why would it matter? He hadn't even claimed her. But it fit and it was all he had to go on for the time being. He wouldn't tell Hermione yet, not until he had more answers. He would talk to Kingsley at the funeral. Kingsley was one of the few Order members that Severus had never had any problems with; they had always gotten along rather well. Kingsley had seen and done enough as an Auror to understand that sometimes the only way to get things done was to get dirty.

He would see about getting answers later for, right now, he needed to try to keep Hermione from spending the extra time at the Burrow just in case. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she was hurt because he refused to listen to the Bloody-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Do-His-Own-Dirty-Work.

Severus apparated next to the tree in Hermione's back yard and was surprised to find her sitting on the swing. "Hello Severus, I wasn't expecting you," she said, without bothering to look at him.

He just watched her for a minute. She wasn't dressed for the funeral yet and was wearing another sundress. He wondered briefly if that was all that was in her wardrobe here that she could fit into comfortably. The dress was white and simple and from the back he could tell that she had used a glamour to cover the scars. Her shorter hairstyle was actually quite fitting for her and was pulled up in a messy twist, with a few tendrils loose brushing against her neck and temples. Her feet were bare and for a moment she looked like a sweet girl who didn't have a care in the world, but Severus knew that beneath the glamour's and the masks she wore she was broken. He wanted nothing more than to see the reality of the image; to see her whole and care free. He could remember her school days, before the return of the Dark Lord, when she had actually laughed. He wanted to hear laughter spill from her lips once again.

"Hermione, how did you know it was me? It could have been anyone; you should be more on guard," he scolded her, though the tone in his voice was light and teasing.

Hermione turned and smiled at him. He could see dried tear tracks down her cheeks. _She has been crying,_ he thought, though he wasn't surprised. "Severus, you set these wards. Do you honestly expect me to believe that anyone other than the two of us would be able to apparate into my yard?" she joked.

He smirked at her. _Damn woman knows me too well._ "Well, obviously. You should still be more careful Hermione." He wasn't sure where the impulse came from but he stepped behind her and started pushing her on the swing. He pushed her lightly and after a few pushes decided to tell her about his visit that morning. "Potter came to see me this morning," he said, his tone even and conversational, not belying any of the underlying anger with the boy or the situation.

"Harry? Really? How nice of him to visit someone," she bit out. _Not that he would think seeing his so-called best friend is worthy of his time but oh, he has time for Severus. _

Severus just kept pushing her, trying to keep her calm and enjoying the distraction. "Now Hermione, you do not really believe that the nuisance was paying me a social call do you?" he asked her, knowing that her frustration was with Harry and not him.

"Yes well, how would I know? I haven't seen him. He leaves me notes and messages with people he knows I will see," she told him as she tried not to cry, "Ah, so that's it then. Well, what's my message? What is it you are supposed to tell me?"

"He is concerned. He would like me to keep you safe. I suppose I gave more of myself away than I had thought while you were in that hospital if he chose to ask me for help" He paused for a moment before continuing. "But he is right Hermione. You need to be careful and you shouldn't be out alone. I am not sure why Weasley's mistress is a threat but Potter certainly seemed worried. I do not want to see anything else happen to you; certainly not if I can prevent it," he told her, knowing full well she would not want a babysitter and would feel like that was what this was.

"So why didn't he tell me himself?" she seethed as she dismounted the swing and spun to face Severus.

_I do not want to tell her he left. Idiot boy!_ "I imagine that is because he is tracking Weasley and the girl, and is on his way to the states where he believes they fled. He was leaving the country when he broke into the Apothecary to tell me before I had opened this morning," he told her, taking a hold of her arms and rubbing his hands firmly up and down her biceps.

"He left for the States? He isn't going to be here when I bury his Goddaughter? It is his duty; he was supposed to perform the last burial rite. But no, he can't face me so he is going to throw himself into his work. How typical. He can't even tell me himself that he is abandoning me when I needed him, no he sends messengers and leaves me notes and has everyone else doing his dirty work for him because he is a coward!" Her voice was taking on a hysterical quality as she collapsed into tears.

Severus pulled her more firmly into his grasp, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as her tears spilled out. He just held her in his firm embrace, his right hand rubbing comforting circles onto her back. "Shhh, it's alright Hermione, I'm here. I won't leave, I swear it to you. Shhh," he whispered into her hair.

In the past he had felt bound to protect certain people and the world in general, but with Hermione it was his utmost desire to see her safe. It wasn't just the dangers facing her from Weasley and his mistress, who may or may not be the illegitimate daughter of a dead Death Eater, but it was the pain of abandonment that she was feeling now. It was bad enough that she was suffering such a great loss, but she had in the process lost a husband (though he didn't view that as a bad thing personally) and was now being abandoned by her oldest friend. He hated to see her in so much pain and the darkness that was in him wanted to return that pain on those who had caused it. He didn't however think that Hermione would appreciate him torturing Potter. For now he would satisfy himself with being there for her and helping her through this for as long as she would allow it.

As she continued to cry on his shoulder Severus began to feel damp warmth seeping through his black silk button-down shirt and realized that she must be leaking. Pulling away lightly he lifted her face to his and implored her to look at him. "Hey, look at me Hermione. I am not going anywhere. I will not allow you to suffer any further. As long as you desire me to be, I will be at your side," he told her, placing a kiss to her forehead, "Now, why don't we go inside and you can express some of that milk while I make tea. Then you can go and bathe and ready yourself for the services tonight alright. I will be here, whatever you need."

Hermione leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you. You're right: I need to pump and get ready. And well, your tea sounds lovely. Mine is atrocious. I don't know why I can't make a decent cup of tea," she told him with a small smile, as she took his hand and led him towards the house.

Severus smirked at her. "Well I wasn't going to say anything about it, but now that you bring it up…your tea making skills are positively dreadful." His assessment earned him a small indignant snort from the woman who was slowly pulling him along with her.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table expressing milk while Severus busied himself making tea the muggle way. _ He looks so at home and natural working in my kitchen, _she thought, watching as Severus pulled two tea cups down from the cabinet.

She found herself fantasizing about a life with him; a life where he made big breakfasts on the weekends and then read her the paper and Potions Journals while they were cuddled up on the couch sipping tea afterwards. She found herself envisioning a life where the nightmares were kept at bay by this strong man who had come to be so important to her. But overriding all of that was the fear that all his promises were worth as much as everyone else's seemed to be. She found herself trying not to fall in love with him, fearing that when she was back on her feet he would have little interest in her.

As she sat there thinking about losing him, tears began to stream down her face. She didn't even notice that Severus had set her tea in front of her until she felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking the tears away with a soft caress.

She looked up into his deep purple eyes that shone with so much compassion and concern and felt herself become even more emotional. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I am such a mess," she cried.

Severus placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and maneuvered himself so that he was standing behind her. As his strong hands began to knead the soft flesh of her shoulders and neck she allowed herself to relax. "There is nothing you have to apologize for Hermione. You are so strong. You have been through so much, lost so much, and yet you are not letting yourself give up. You are an amazing woman Hermione," he said, leaning down to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. "So amazing. Beautiful. Strong. Intelligent. Caring," he told her, punctuating each word with another kiss to her neck.

Hermione's tears had stopped and she began to moan lightly at Severus' ministrations. "Thank you so much Severus. But if you do not stop that soon I will never be ready in time." She laughed lightly as she stopped pumping and turned to stand. Looking up at him she felt her emotions warring with one another. He made her feel so blissfully happy and yet the rest of her was screaming in pain and in fear. "I'm just so scared Severus," she told him, not able to keep it all inside her any longer. "I am scared of what everyone isn't telling me about Ronald and that woman. I am scared that I won't be able to get past this; that I will just keep wallowing in the loss and the pain. But right now, I am mostly scared that if I make it through all of this, I will end up alone. I am scared that one day I will wake up and any chance I had to be with you will be gone," she said, tears shining in her toffee colored eyes again as she told him of her fears.

Severus looked at her, completely dumbstruck. _She is afraid she will lose me. Is the woman daft?_ Severus wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. After simply holding her to him for a moment he looked down to her tear stained face. "Hermione, is that what you want? Because if that is what you want you will never have to worry." She just gave him a timid little nod as she worried her lip and tried not to cry. "Hermione. It is going to be fine, or have you not been listening to me when I speak?" he asked her, his voice starting to sound slightly harsh as he grew frustrated that she did not trust in him.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Severus was holding onto her so tightly and seemed so upset that she didn't seem to trust in what he said when he told her that he would be by her side. She just knew that deep down she had wanted that for so long that losing it would tear apart what was left of her strength. "Yes. Or don't you get it Severus? Haven't you seen it? I have wanted this, wanted you, for far longer than I should have. I was married. Or so I thought, but I wanted you. I have wanted you since that day on the mountain. Seeing you half frozen to death over an ingredient that we both know you would not have gotten for someone else no matter the price. You would have told them to find a way to get it themselves if they really wanted it but you did it for me. Just to make me happy, to give me a baby, to help me fill the hole in my heart. The sad thing is Severus, what is so royally buggered about all of this, is that by the time you had brewed the potion, it wasn't what I wanted. I knew that a baby would never save my marriage. I feared for a child I had not yet conceived because I did not know who my supposed husband was becoming. I couldn't recognize him anymore. Yet you had gone through all of that, for me, had literally climbed a mountain for me. How could I not do what the potion intended? And it worked and I was going to have my miracle baby. I loved her, yes, but this sick twisted part of me that I loathe to acknowledge was resentful of her. She shackled me to a man I did not love and no longer even knew when, every time I saw you, every time we spoke. I felt myself falling more and more.

So yes, damn it Severus yes. I am scared. I am scared that while your kisses steal the breath from my lungs and shift the world beneath my feet that to you, they are just kisses. I am scared that no matter what you say now, you will leave too. Everyone leaves. Everyone." She was hysterical, but Severus knew she needed to get it all out, to say all the things that had been building in her; that she had been dwelling on and letting them pull her deeper into a depression. She needed to voice it. "My parents are gone, and that's my fault I know, but they are dead. Who do I have left? Ronald is gone, not that I'm complaining. Harry can't bring himself to face me and Minerva gave up on me years ago. The only people in my life who really care about me only truly care about the girl I was supposed to be and not the girl I am. I lost half of the people I loved to that bloody war and the rest have all decided I am not worthy of the effort. I cannot bear the thought that you might leave me too when I would gladly give you my heart if you asked me to because it is already yours. So yes, it bloody scares the hell out of me Severus." She pounded her fists into his chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck while he held her, letting her cry.

Severus brought a hand up to play with the locks of hair that had fallen from her up-do and ran the other hand slowly up and down her back, doing his best to calm her. "Don't be scared, not of that, not of me abandoning you. My life was dreadfully monotonous until you walked into my little shop, looking as weary as I felt. At first you were a mystery to me, a puzzle. I could see what was happening and could tell when it started to get worse than a simple backhand to the cheek. I simply could not understand why for the love of Merlin you allowed it. You had this fire about you when you were a student, a spark. And while I wanted nothing more than to throttle you for being an intolerable-little-know-it-all, and for being the brains behind the schemes that caused me more grief than I had had to deal with in all of my time in that damned school, I never once ceased to notice you. You were a vibrant, lively, pain in my arse. So naturally when you came in, grown and undeniably beautiful, I could not help but wonder what the war had done to you to take away the light that seemed to radiate from you. You intrigued me. Before I knew it Hermione, lunch with you was the highlight of me week, and as much as I wanted to give you what you wanted and would have done nearly anything to see your face light up again the way it was meant to, I soon found myself wishing I had not agreed to make you that potion, because I wanted to know what it was like to be the one who brought the fire back into your eyes. I have been alone for most of my life: I have enjoyed my solitude and was content to continue living my life that way until you came around and completely destroyed my peace. I do not want it back Hermione. I want you. Why the hell else would I go through all of this. I am not a nice man Hermione. I do not just do things because it makes others happy, I am selfish and for the most part, unpleasant. However, I find that with you, I feel things I had forgotten I could feel and I feel weak with want for you. Do not, Hermione, do not think that I am some fickle young wizard who would bore of you once he had his fill. If I had wanted a bed companion I could have had that time and time again over the years. Thanks to Potter sharing my most private memories with the world, I am a bloody war hero now. I care not. Trust me when I tell you that I feel no compulsion to fix the world's problems. I am not here because you need me Hermione. I am here because I want to be. I want to be here, I want you. I will wait however long you need me to if that is what it takes because I believe you are worth it. If you are scared of anything Hermione, be scared of the depth of my emotion when it comes to you, Merlin knows I am, but do not be afraid that I will abandon you like so many others have." So much of the softness with which he had spoken to her recently was gone. His voice had the strong, deep and velvety bite that she remembered from when she was a student. It brokered no argument. His face showed the depth of his emotion and the truth behind his speech.

By the time he had finished they were both breathing heavily and she was looking up into his eyes as if seeing them for the first time. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. This kiss was harder and more passionate than any they had shared before. The heat between them was a palpable force. Her tongue met his in a fiery dance and carried the truth of their words. They both wanted and needed the other.

When they finally broke apart, Severus realized that he needn't worry about convincing her not to go early. She had yet to get ready and it was quickly nearing four, if the clock on the wall was correct.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shrunken jar. "Here," he said, holding the jar out for her, "Go bathe, this should help you relax. Then you need to get yourself ready. I will take care of all of this," he said, indicating the pump still sitting on the table.

Hermione twisted the lid of the jar and breathed in. "Jasmine and lavender, not salts," she said, analyzing the contents of the jar. "Are these crystallized oils?" she asked him, intrigued by the contents of the jar, "You do not stock bath oils."

His smirk was nearly a smile. "Correct on all accounts Hermione. Although it also contains a light touch of Honey Suckle and vanilla. I also thought that the oils would be better for your skin right now and they are easier to measure out into the water and will last longer. I thought that you could use a little extra today to relax, so I may have made these this morning," he said, managing to keep the smugness in his voice to a minimum.

Hermione was at a loss: He continued to surprise her. There wasn't anything she could think of saying so she kissed him on the cheek and turned to head for the bath up the stairs.

Hermione filled the deep tub with steaming hot water and dropped in a sprinkling of the crystallized oils. The aroma permeated the air and instantly she felt a wave of comfort wash over her. Hermione unzipped her dress and let the white linen fall to floor beside the tub. She slipped her bra straps off her shoulders and unsnapped the clasp in the back and added her bra to the dress on the floor, she then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her little boy cut panties and slid them to the floor. As she slipped her first foot into the steamy water she thanked the gods that she knew Severus Snape.

Hermione had known it wasn't going to be simple scented oils but she had not known that anything could feel so good on her skin. All of the tension left her body with every inch she sank into the water. It was like getting a deep tissue massage and being weightless all at the same time. The scents helped to clear her mind of all the stress that had been plaguing her and soon she found herself blissfully unaware of any pains throughout her body.

_If I have anything to say about it Severus will make more of this, lots, lots more_, she thought as she ran a sponge over her neck and chest, remembering the way Severus mouth had felt as it pressed all along her neck and shoulders slowly burning her from the inside out with a slow smoldering passion that was threatening to become an inferno if they continued on the way they had been. It was another of her fears that she hadn't voiced. Never before had Hermione actually desired a man's touch but when Severus kissed her and rubbed his hands up and down her spine and arms she couldn't think but to know that she wanted more; to feel his mouth roam further and his hands explore. His touch was soft and firm at the same time, but never rough and groping like Ron's had been. He made her feel like her skin was made of nerve endings. It was so exquisite and made her want to see what else he was capable of.

Therein laid the fear. She was afraid of getting carried away with him and not being able to stop until she was in the throes of a flashback. Would he understand when she couldn't give herself fully to him? Would he resent her? She really hoped that the triggered Obliviate would enable her to experience sex the way it should be. She hoped that it would allow her to feel what it was like to be made love to slowly and sensually. Ron had never made her feel like she even wanted try but Severus kissed her and the past faded and all that was left was his mouth on hers and the promises of a future that she desperately wanted.

A light knocking at the door snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. "Hermione. It is getting late and we need to leave soon. I would love to let you soak the day away, but if you get out now, I can promise you more of the oils," he bargained

"Thank you Severus! I will be out soon," she called as she pulled the drain on the tub and stepped out, grabbing her bath robe to wrap around herself.

Hermione walked down the hall to her room and slipped into her black lace panties and matching bra before putting on the black shift dress she had picked up for the funeral. She left her legs bare of stockings knowing the air was warm and muggy and she wanted to be as comfortable as she could. She redid her twist and applied a light blush and some mascara before grabbing her black pumps and heading down the stairs to meet Severus.

As Hermione descended the stairs Severus was blown away at haw quickly she got herself ready, unlike the majority of females he had known but mostly he felt awestruck at how lovely she looked. It had hardly been ten minutes since he'd had to rouse her from the tub and seeing how quickly she was ready he almost wished he had given her a few more minutes. "You look lovely."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Severus. The oils were…magnificent. I have never felt so relaxed; I was practically boneless. I really would have stayed in there for hours if you hadn't come to get me. You know, I think people would die of shock if they knew how sweet you really are," she teased.

"I am not sweet Hermione," he told her sternly.

She giggled. He seemed so genuinely appalled by the idea. "Oh yes, you Severus Snape are a sweetheart. But I will keep that to myself or I shall find I have more competition for you affection. Besides, I quite like having my own private bath oil supply."

Severus gave her a delicious smirk that made her melt and took a few steps to close the gap between them. Reaching out with his left arm he crushed her to him giving her a short but passionate kiss. "I am not sweet."

"Oh, no, of course not Severus, I do not know what I was thinking," she laughed. She pressed herself up and whispered her thanks against is lips as she kissed him again. Her kiss was soft and sweet and carried all the feelings he inspired in her.

"I need you today. I know you said it wasn't wise, that people would talk, but it is a private service and I need you. Eventually people will learn that you are the reason for my secret smiles. Besides Severus, one of the Aurors on my case asked you to look after me. Please? Let them talk, it can't be any worse than what people will say when they all learn the truth of my marriage," she reasoned.

"Secret smiles?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, the smiles I get when I think of the way your kisses turn me into a puddle of needy flesh in a way that no one ever has before. And the smiles I get when I remember the way your touch on my skin sends shivers down my spine," she told him, kissing him again to prove her point.

Severus broke the kiss and trailed a line of small teasing kisses along her jaw to the shell of her ear. "Oh, those smiles. Yes well, I shall endeavor to create them often, for you are truly beautiful when your face is brightened with your smile." Hermione's blush quickly spread over her face and chest as he worked to kiss away her stress. "And I will gladly play the role of duty bound body guard tonight if that is your wish," he stated, coming back to look her in the eyes.

"How about you be there as my trusted friend?" she offered, "I need you. I can't do this alone."

"So you have mentioned. Now, we really must get going or you will be late. Let's go so you can say goodbye," he said, hating the tears that welled in her eye.

Hermione took his hand. "Please, just hold me for a minute. I'm not ready," she said, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm not ready. I can't do this," she cried.

Severus held her tight and rubbed his hand over her back to soothe her. "You can and I will be right there with you okay. You need to do this. You need to say good bye," he murmured into her hair.

"I know, I'm ready. Thank you Severus," she told him.

Hermione let Severus lead her to the yard by the swing and together they turned on the spot and apparated to the Burrow where everyone would be gathering to say goodbye to Baby Girl Weasley.

**A/N: So what do you think, have I finally answered the Verity question to your satisfaction? I do so hope so. If not the next chapter gives us a look into who Verity is and why she is so fixated on Hermione. Hope you are still enjoying the story, and the small tender moments between Severus and Hermione. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. With each new chapter I continue to find myself blown away by the response to this story, hopefully this chapter too you all enjoy. So here you are. Again to all of you who have reviewed continue to do so ever faithfully, and to everyone who has added this story to your alerts and favorites…thank you…thank you…*curtsies* **

**And lastly to my lovely Grammar Goddess ****RandomPonyWriter**** - ****thanks a bunches as always, you make it so much better! **

**This chapter briefly breaks away from Severus and Hermione to explore how Harry is dealing with the guilt he has from not protecting his friend, and takes a much closer look at Verity's involvement and the reasons behind her obsession. Enjoy**

**Thanks for reading as always, and I do hope you enjoy.**

** .lily**

Harry flew to an alley a few blocks from the muggle flat they had found Verity living in.

Verity was a devoted journaler and kept records of everything. She wrote in her journals every day, often adding drawings and clippings from papers and magazines, muggle and magic alike. The journals were proving to be a wealth of information though there were too many to read them all yet, but what they had learned thus far was eye opening.

_Verity had been raised by her muggle mother where she lived next door to a girl a few years older than her; Liddy. Early on, Liddy had taken Verity under her wing and the two girls grew to become best friends. It wasn't until after Voldemort's return that Verity let Liddy know she was a witch. _

_Verity had been at home with her mum when Death Eaters descended on the house and killed her mum. She thought she would be killed too when a burly dark haired wizard removed his mask and looked into her silver eyes, so reminiscent of his own. "Hello Verity." _

_Verity didn't know what to make of the man. Her life had been sheltered; she had attended Beaubaxtons where the war with Voldemort was nothing but a newspaper article and speculative debates. She knew of the Death Eaters and when she had been old enough her mother had told her that her father had been a Death Eater. Her mother told her how she had fallen in love with dark wizard who had descended upon her village with a group of masked men who used magic to burn the village to the ground. He had found her on the outskirts of the burning village, having crawled to safety and finally collapsing. Her nightgown had been singed and was left in tatters exposing her breasts to the cool night air. She was filthy; covered in soot and had suffered burns to her stomach and back. There was something about her that the man could not resist when he saw her. _

_Her mother told her that the wizard had taken her to his family home in Russia; to her it was a dark castle from a fairy tale. She had been whisked away by a dark angel who seduced her with his magic and his touch. For two years she lived with him there in secret, spending her days in his library engrossed in the books on the magical world she had learned was so very real. He became her world; everyone she had known before had died in the village fire. He told her how he was a member of an elite group of Wizards who were trying to restore their world to its former greatness and followed a great Dark Wizard who was going to be the salvation of their world. He told her how centuries ago it had been common to teach and practice all types of magic. He told her that there was nothing evil about dark magic, it just came from a different place and sometimes required sacrifices that in more modern times was looked down upon because of the influence from the muggle world. He explained how muggle-borns' brought their religion and moral code and slowly ingrained them into the wizarding world until the old practices were forgotten. He explained that their Lord was going to rebuild their world but that they had to remove the disastrous influence that had torn their world apart. _

_In two years, with only him for her company, he had her believing in the rhetoric, had her believing that those without magic were lesser beings, she among them. She felt truly blessed to be loved by such a powerful man who was a dark wizard and a rebel working to fix and rebuild his world. _

_She had been quite happy until she became pregnant. She had expected her dark angel to be excited about the prospect of an heir, but she had been wrong. The war in the magical world was getting more intense and the Dark Lord he served under was becoming more and more focused on blood purity, convinced that it was the only way to fix the damage done to their world. It had been two years that she had lived with her savior, when he sent her away, pregnant with a child he would not claim. He told her to raise their child as a muggle and when the time came, to send her to Beaubaxtons for she would likely be safest there where the war had not reached. He gave her enough money to start a new life and then helped her to disappear. _

_When Verity saw the man without his mask she understood almost immediately that it was the man who had rescued her mother and fathered her all those years before. "Father," she said, her voice cold and calm._

_His eyes widened in fear. "Do not call me that where people can hear you girl, or do you want to get us both killed?" he said through gritted teeth, "I will keep you alive girl but only if you obey me and do not question what I tell you, do you understand?" His voice had softened slightly but still spoke to his authority._

_She simply nodded._

_The man grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her through the house. Another one of the masked men called out to him as they passed. "Having a little fun before we leave eh?" _

_The man who had fathered her smiled lecherously looking between her and then man in the mask. "She is such a supple looking little toy. Why? Did you want to watch me break her?" _

_Verity paled. This was not happening. This man was her father; he said he would save her. How could he do this to her? How had her mother loved such a man? "No, please. Please don't." she begged._

_His only response was to slap her across the face with his free hand and glare at her. "I told you to obey me girl," he seethed. _

_He dragged her into a bedroom and threw her roughly on the bed. With a quick wave of his wand she found her arms bound above her head with ropes. She couldn't do anything but kick and scream as he then 'divestoed' her clothing and left her writhing on the bed naked. She then watched as the man her mother had loved removed his robes and approached the foot of the bed and crawl up slowly to approach her naked form. When he grabbed her legs and roughly pulled them apart her screams turned to cries and she shut her eyes tight. A deep chuckle from the corner of the room alerted her to the other man's presence. It was bad enough that this was happening, and the fear that the other man who looked to be nothing more than a large brute, would join in was overwhelming her._

_It was the thing of nightmares. She cried out in pain as her own father tore through her virginal barrier. She felt his hot breath on her face before she heard his words._

"_I am sorry Verity. There is no other choice. We were instructed to leave none alive on our raids. I did not know who the target was until I saw your mothers beautiful face after Yaxley killed her. I would have spared her if I could." The entire time he was whispering in her ear as she cried he continued to pump in and out of her. "I promised to get you out alive, this is the only way. In a minute I am going to choke you until you pass out, should you regain consciousness before we are gone, play dead. It is the only chance I can give you. I am sorry" Within moments his large hands were around her neck and she could feel herself slipping away into the blissful dark of unconsciousness._

Her journals went on to say that when she had come to she was covered in a blanket an surrounded by order members who had descended upon the house after the Dark Mark had been cast in the sky above the house. She had been put in a safe house until she could afford her own flat and was offered a job working with the twins at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

It was not long after Verity was settled working at the twins shop manning the counter that had decided upon getting a flat in muggle London close to where she had grown up with her mum. She had been raised to believe that the Death Eaters were going to be the salvation of the Wizarding world and after the attack on her house she wasn't sure what to think. She had been raped by her own father and her mother was dead. At the same time she knew that if her father had not done what he did to her that night that she would surely have joined her mother in death. She started to think that it was what any loving father would do when faced with the choice of raping his child or killing her. He gave her life. It was this that led her to search out her father.

Her journals told a story of a lost girl who grew to idolize her father and feed him inside information on the Order from her close position with the Weasley twins. She wrote about wanting to join and serve the Dark Lord more fully but her father had been afraid that her parentage would be found out and they would both die for the lies he had perpetrated to keep her safe. He helped her to pay for her flat and kept her fully stocked with whatever she wanted. He supplied her with enough potions and drugs to feed her newly formed habit, along with whatever she asked of him.

She became daddy's girl; a life with no male role models in her life quickly had her begging for his attentions. He spoiled her with things instead of attention and they got to know each other through letters that he sent her through the muggle mail to avoid detection. He told her what her mother had been like when they were young and in love. She quickly forgave him for never being there and for what he had to do to her to keep her alive. He told her about the horrible years he had spent in Azkaban and how he had the one perfect memory of visiting her mother after her birth to keep him sane.

His death in the final battle had nearly destroyed the already fragile girl. She never used his name, just called him Father or Daddy, but all evidence pointed to her being the daughter of Antonin Dolohov.

That was what had Harry so worried. Hermione had never talked to him about the battle. She had never told him the truth of her actions but he worried that she had in fact informed her husband and he would have told his mistress. Harry would have bet all his Galleons on it.

The drugs they had found in her flat were some of the most damning evidence. She was distributing some of the same super drugs Percy was involved in and they suspected she may be behind his involvement. The difference was that she mostly had stores of a drug they hadn't seen before. She had somehow managed to mix muggle methamphetamines with muggle steroids and then had cut that with a combination of invigoration draught and a lust potion. The effect would have been an angry and horny brute of a man that would be very hard pressed to control his rage. In essence, she created what Ron had become, assuming that was what she had gotten him hooked on.

As far as Harry was concerned it didn't absolve Ron of any guilt, he still would have known what he was doing to his wife and friend was terribly wrong, but Verity was the real monster and the one pulling the strings. She was pulling the strings and had him wrapped around her finger.

She screwed up and left a flight itinerary to New York on her computer. Harry had been the only one who had been able to turn it on and get it working, but when they did they found the flight information and a team was still going through printouts of e-mails that tied her to the drug ring. They weren't sure where she fit in but she was a key player.

She was more like her father than Harry liked and there was no doubt about it; she was fixated on Hermione. She had letters from her father from before his death that talked about Hermione and his growing obsession with her. He had wanted her; to claim her and break her. His obsession, it seemed, had transferred to his daughter upon his death.

In her journals she wrote at first of how she became fascinated by the wizard who had married her. She wrote that of all those in his family, and in the order, he and his brother Percy were likely to be the most easily swayed by her. It would see that she found a way to get to both. She seduced Ron, seeing him as an easy way to gain access to Hermione when the time came. She spoke of a plan but never elaborated; there were just notes in code and references to an un-named potion. She wrote that her dad would be so happy when it was all done; that he would be proud of her and that together they would be great.

Harry thought she was a nut job. Nut jobs terrified him, especially when they had brains and this girl had been top of her class at Beaubaxtons.

Harry took a final look around her flat wondering if they had missed anything, cringing when he again saw her little tribute room, with large muggle paintings of her parents that it looked like she had done herself; her father in his Death Eater regalia, his face obscured by his mask. There were various newspaper clippings about both of them; some about her mums death and her father's escape from Azkaban, and then of the war and his death.

There was a wall that was covered with clippings about Hermione and the Golden Trio, with post-it's that she had written her thoughts and ideas on. Under a pink post-it that she had written 'emotional destruction' on were various photos of her with Ron that Harry couldn't quite tell if Ron had known were being taken at the time or not and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to that either. The pictures were more deviant and pornographic than anything he had seen before and the image of Ron tied to the bed and gagged would likely not leave his brain for some time and he again wished for someone to Obliviate that sight from his memory. It surprised him to see Ron as the submissive, and yet in all the photographs he seemed quite happy to be in that position. He briefly wondered if she gave him something to relax and calm him enough that she could dominate the man that was easily larger and stronger than she was.

Harry needed to get out of there: being there made him feel sick. How could he have not seen what was happening to his own partner? He saw Ron every day almost and he had to have known on some level that something wasn't right. He had just assumed it was the aftermath of the war, that he was still sad about Fred, the occasional marital spat; gods knew he had had plenty with Ginny. He was blind and it nearly cost him Hermione. He wasn't sure how she could ever forgive him for not being there, for not stopping it sooner; it was, after all, his job. He knew more about Death Eaters than anyone in the department anymore - he made it his priority - and yet he had missed the daughter of one right under his nose.

He had seen enough and needed to get what he came for and get out before he got sick again, like he had the first time he had seen this room. He scoured the rest of the flat until he found what he needed; a brush with her hair in it. It was perfect. There was enough in there for some borderline illegal tracking potions that required a bit of the person you were tracking, blood or skin was best, but enough hair would do. He needed to get to the States before it would work though; the distance from London was far too great to where ever they were hiding. He was determined to find them, and he didn't have long. Perhaps without teddy he could make it his mission to bring them to justice, but he had promised Ginny he would be back in two weeks at the latest so that they could finally be a family. He had argued but she was right, if he couldn't find them in two weeks it was doubtful he would without more information to go on.

He was sure that if he didn't find them they would find Hermione: It was what he was most afraid of. Whatever Verity had planned was not going to be good.

Harry made his way through Heathrow International 'confunding' his way through security checkpoints towards Terminal 5 where Ron and Verity's flight had taken off from. British Airways flight 124 had departed from gate 45 which was where Harry was currently headed. He knew he was playing with fire, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and then some, but there was no other way that he could see to get things done quickly enough. The girl behind the counter at the gate looked to be in her early twenties and a bit mousy, with light brown hair that was pulled back into a simple pony tail and she was wearing red horned rim glasses. She was cute in a very unassuming non-threatening way. Her name tag read Evangeline. "Ah, hello there. Evangeline is it?" he asked her as he rested an arm on the counter.

The girl looked up at him and blushed intensely under his gaze. "Yes, I'm Evangeline, can I help you Mister…?"

"It's just Harry. Evangeline is such a lovely name." he said, flirting terribly but hoping for any advantage. "Now Evangeline, I was hoping you could help me with something. You see I'm investigating an attempted murder case and my suspect booked a flight that left through this gate a few days ago. I would love it if I could take a look at the passenger manifests. I believe they may have used an assumed name and every piece of information we can get will be of use," he told her, flashing his biggest smile.

"Oh, you're an investigator? Wow, how exciting. There was an attempted murderer here you say? Oh my. Yes, yes of course. I will just get you a printout. Do you know the flight information?" she asked, obviously smitten with the young 'investigator' who needed her help.

Harry handed her the flight information he had on the flight and she quickly busied herself, pulling up the flight manifest and printing it out.

"Here you are Harry. I do hope this helps you catch the person you are looking for. I just can't believe we had a criminal come through these gates but then again, we do get all sorts," she said, leaning forward against the desk squeezing her breasts together hoping to draw his eye. "If there is anything else I can do for you inspector, please, just say the word."

Harry smiled at her small flirtations. He hadn't really expected it from her. "No, thank you Evangeline, you have been most helpful already, truly, and hopefully a name on this list will be the one I have been looking for. It really is a great help. Thank you, but I have to get going. Time is of the essence," he told her, giving her a smile before turning and leaving.

He decided to sit in the lounge and go over the passenger list while enjoying a glass of whiskey. He could certainly use it. He wasn't even sure where to start; the only conformation that had not been deleted from Verity's computer was little more than a notation. Flight number, time, and destination for two, but there were no names to go off of. There were so many names on the list. So many possibilities and he needed to narrow it down. If they had not stayed in New York they would be more difficult to track. He needed to be close enough for the tracking potion to take effect, and it only had an effective range of about 1000 kilometers. It wouldn't be enough if they went far. He needed a name. Harry decided that the only thing he could do for now was to get himself to New York, follow the trail and see where it led him.

Harry was no Transfiguration genius but he could do well enough and all he needed was the identification; money at least he had. Harry folded the list of names and shoved it into the pocket of his trousers and headed off to find a loo where he could have enough privacy to do the required Transfiguration. It didn't take him long to locate the facilities and find a stall to sneak into and after a couple of tries and a few tweaks to his Transfiguration work he had a passable Passport and Identification in the name of Harry Granger.

Harry had a bag packed and shrunken in his pocket so he pulled that out and returned it to its proper size so he would have some luggage to check, knowing it would look suspicious if he was booking a one way flight with no luggage to speak of. And so, with his black bag in hand, Harry made his way out of the terminal and to the British Airways ticket counter to purchase a ticket on the next flight into New York.

**A/N: I hope that answers some of the questions you had about Harry and Verity. The ****long awaited funeral takes place in the next chapter, so something to look forward to.**

**Again, thoughts, ideas, questions? I love your reviews so keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing that is even kind of familiar to you outside of this story line belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: As always, an ever a huge, gigantorific thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers who take the moment at the end of a chapter to tell me what they think, from the simple 'I liked it!' to the detailed assessments of my work, even when they are slightly less than in love with this story. I love to hear the honest opinions just as much (okay almost as much…let's be honest) as the wonderful ego stroking reviews. All are like my caffeine, which seems quite vital to my survival, they energize my writing. Also to all those who add this story to their alerts and favorites…I am stunned and overjoyed that you like what I have created.**

**Additional thanks to ****Mababy**** who took the time to discuss not only this story, but others we find inspiring and have enjoyed over time. For your immense ego stroking abilities I am truly thankful.**

**Of course none of this would be possible without my lovely Beta and Friend - ****RandomPonyWriter**** – She takes the mess I send her and works efficiently to make sure it is actually readable and properly punctuated. Thank you Thank you Thank you! And stop telling me to thank you already…you deserve it!**

**So one last little curtsy in thanks. *Curtsies***

**Okay, so here it is – The much awaited and hyped funeral services. I must say this was a very difficult chapter to write, it covers a great many emotions and was difficult to find that balance. I also wanted to avoid anything that resembled every funeral I have ever been to, and mourned at. I hope I have done the situation justice. **

**For those who are unaware, this particular part of the story is deeply personal to me as I have suffered from mid-term miscarriage and know how it does not in fact take hearing the cries of a squishy new born (a moment I have celebrated twice in my life) to fall in love with a child. I deeply loved the child the I lost, and grieved that death deeply…Fleur's face punch is for every bitch who has ever had the gall to tell me it was no great loss. **

**For every family who has suffered the loss of a child too soon I wrote this for you. Without further grandstanding on my part: here is the chapter.**

**.lily**

Hermione and Severus disapparated from her yard straight into the back yard at the Burrow and Hermione's hopes of having a moment to compose herself before facing everyone were quickly lost. Charlie had been placing the Faerie Lights throughout the yard and George had been setting up tables in preparation for the feast Molly was surely cooking up for after the burial. Ginny was sitting with Fleur, watching as Teddy and Victoire happily chased garden gnomes. All movement and noise in the yard ceased at the sight of Hermione wrapped securely in Severus' arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Hermione lifted her head to see varied expressions on her friends' faces. George who had, in all honesty had suspicions about her feelings for Severus for months, was grinning broadly and Hermione had to wonder how much money he had wagered on her ending up with the ex-spy. Charlie, who she hadn't seen since Christmas, wore a face that more resembled an amused expression of confused shock. Fleur, who had grown to dislike Ron over the years, seemed positively excited about the possibility of a new relationship, while Ginny sat next to her looking mildly sick to her stomach. The kids just looked a little surprised to see their Auntie Hermione with her arms around a man that was not their uncle.

Hermione groaned lightly and scowled when she heard Severus' laughter. "It is not funny Severus; I didn't exactly think anyone would see us like this," she hissed.

Severus, who secretly wanted to stake his claim and kiss her there and then, rested his head against her forehead and whispered to her. "On the contrary Hermione. First, it was bound to happen at some point and, while I admit that it is a bit sooner than I had thought wise, all anyone has seen is a friend apparating in with another friend who was distraught and not in the best of mind frames to accomplish the task on her own, and two, it could most certainly be worse than it is. It would seem that Molly is busy elsewhere and so you have managed a temporary reprieve from her well-meaning questioning and interference," he reasoned with her, "Besides, is it so horrible a prospect that they suspect there is something going on between us? It is not as if their assumptions would be terribly off base. And I promised you I would be by your side as long as you needed me tonight and that is not about to change because a few Weasley's are watching. You have done nothing wrong and nor have I, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Hermione knew he was right; he was always right. It was rather infuriating sometimes. Besides all of that, she certainly wasn't about to pretend she felt nothing for the man who's arms were still wrapped around her waist, offering her much needed comfort and support. "I know. It's just that I don't want to face the questions yet. Though George had already worked out the gist of my feelings and I would be surprised if he was the only one who knew anything. You did, after all, make such a scene at St. Mungo's Severus," she teased, feeling better after his reasoning.

"Yes well, you move me to make a fool of myself perhaps. If you prefer, I could just find a dark corner to brood in and jump out of so that I might scare the children like the old Greasy Dungeon Bat is supposed to do, shall I?" he drawled, his voice mocking and light.

Hermione breathed in deeply, feeling comforted by their typical banter. She was again taken aback at how much of himself he really let her see. She had been shocked at one point to learn that Severus was more than capable of laughing at himself and possessed a dark sense of humor that few really understood. Hermione once considered that before the war she may not have understood either but, going through what she had, sometimes your sense of humor became a bit dark and warped too.

"Yes, yes. I know. You are right, as usual Severus." She told him, with a lightly mocking eye roll. " I suppose I need to go face the masses. At least it is only a few Weasley's; it could be worse. Much worse, really. Come on, at least no one else is here yet. I don't think I would be ready for masses yet," she said, disentangling herself from his embrace and boldly taking his hand in hers for a moment before heading to speak with George. She was a little surprised to turn and see that instead of being right behind her Severus was heading inside. _Likely seeking out Arthur._ She thought.

Hermione walked over to George who had stopped his preparations and immediately pulled her into a big hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around. When he set her down he ran a loving hand through her hair and played with one of her curls. "Love the new look 'Mione, you should have chopped it off years ago. This suits you. Although, is it me, or is there something else different about you?" his voice lifted and mocking as he asked, tapping a finger against his chin exaggeratedly, "Oh I know, I could have sworn you landed here with a bat on your shoulder. Or wait, were you on his? I really don't know but it was just so cute," he said, pinching her cheek lightly before kissing her on the forehead. "Seriously though, you look good. How are you holding up love?" he asked her knowingly. "That looked pretty cozy over there."

She smiled at him; it was funny how Ron's insistence that they move to Diagon Alley had ended with George being one of her best friends, if not the one she trusted the most. She still loved Harry like he was a brother but he was so busy they rarely saw each other and of course at the moment she was rather upset with him. George, on the other hand, was always there and knew just what to say to make her laugh and smile and his compliments never sounded forced or false. She was very happy that she had gotten to know him so much better over the years. She knew that, of anyone, she could trust him to keep her secrets like she kept his. "I'm alright George. I wish things were different, sometimes I don't think I will have the strength to go on this time. But Severus really has been wonderful. I, I don't know what to do about that either. Until yesterday I thought I was married; now it seems I never was." George's expression made her aware that Kingsley was rather adept at keeping secrets too. "I'll tell you about that later. The point is George; I think I uh…well I think I may be in love with Severus Snape and in all honesty I just don't know how to do this." She rubbed a hand over her face, almost not believing she was saying all of this out loud, but knowing that if she could talk to anyone, it was George. "There is this part of me that wants to jump right in." George raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe part of me already has," she confessed, knowing that he would understand.

George had often referred to Severus as her secret fancy. They would be out to lunch and the topic of potions would inevitably be brought up, usually by her and he would say _'Speaking of potions, how is your secret Fancy these days?"_ She would simply smack him on the arm and pass along that Severus was overworking himself as usual but well.

Georges smile was devious and knowing and foretold plenty of mocking at a later date when the mood wasn't so somber. "And tell me love, just how far in have you jumped?" he asked her.

_Oh I just jumped r__ight into the deep end without a life boat, of floaties, or a life guard on duty, or any idea how to swim in these waters._ Her lip was all puffy from chewing on it. "He might have stayed with me since I have been home. He has been keeping me sane really," she told him, barely grazing the reality of the situation.

George's smile was bright and understanding. "Oh and I suppose he is staying in the guest room right?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione's smile on the other hand was slightly guilty and smug. "He was staying in the guest room." she said, emphasizing the word was.

"Oh Hermione love, all that matters is you are happy. I can't say much, look at me and…" he looked around to see that no one was listening in. In the Weasley family proximity was not really needed to overhear conversations. "When I knew, I just knew and I went for it. One day we were just friends and fellow Order members; then we were in bed and it was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." His deep breathing told her that his mind was wandering where she did not want to follow, she had seen what his mind was picturing once and that was more than enough of the two of them naked to last her a lifetime. "I mean really, I'm in love with a powerful, sexy god and am getting so bloody tired of hiding it. Without that kind of love in my life I don't know how I would have made it past Fred's death. If you have a chance for something really good this time don't let my idiot brother, and his mistakes keep you from being happy. Hell, had I known this wasn't just you being a little touched in the head," he said circling his finger by his temple to indicate he thought her maybe a slight bit crazy, "and fancying yourself a little piece of Snape but that you both felt the same way I likely would have told you to shag him ages ago," he told her in typical George fashion, in all seriousness laced with sarcasm and jokes.

"You do know I love you George. And for your information, I am not shagging Severus. Thanks for the suggestion though, I shall take that into consideration you great prat." She slapped his shoulder. "It isn't like that. I have been having nightmares and I can't take more dreamless sleep and well…having him hold me, it helps," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

George wrapped an arm around her. "I know love, I know. You'll get no judgment from me. Don't get me wrong, I will never let you live this down and will mock you until you die but I will also be your biggest supporter. After all, you're mine. You're my best girl 'Mione and if you happen to find that the Big Bat gets your knickers all twisted in knots then who am I to judge?" he told her, placing a firm kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks George," she laughed, closing her eyes.

Hermione was startled when she suddenly heard Severus' deep voice beside her. "It is time Hermione," he said, completely ignoring the man with his arm around her.

She smiled as she stepped away from George and towards Severus. "Thank you Severus. Walk with me?" she asked, taking his arm.

And just like that her mood shifted. Gone was the light hearted feeling that came when she had been talking to George. The dread and heart-break was back, her heart was pounding in her chest knowing she couldn't escape this, it was time to say goodbye.

Together they walked towards the small cemetery, roughly a kilometer from the house. Hermione tensed as they neared the large iron gates of the cemetery, her grip on his arm tightening of its own accord. Severus could feel her body going rigid and then shaking. Severus steered her aside so he could talk to her as the others came up behind them and entered through the gates heading to the burial site.

"Look at me Hermione." He lifted her chin gingerly so that she was forced to see the truth shining in his eyes. "I know that this is difficult for you but as I have told you repeatedly; you can do this. You are so much stronger than you know. Those people in there are all here for you. You need to say goodbye, to give yourself that closure. I promise you I will be right there by your side the entire time alright." He tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth, silently offering her his support and anything else she needed and wanted from him.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the man who was doing his best at comforting her. _How is it I never felt so right with Ronald at my side, after all those years? _She wondered, awed by the strength he gave her. "Let's go."

Together they approached the circle that was being made surrounding the grave spot where Hermione's daughter would be laid to rest, right beside the lost\daughter of Molly and Arthur. Standing in the center of the circle, directly behind the tiny casket was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was performing the majority of the ceremony, acting both as a friend and as the Minister of Magic who had the ability to perform such sacred ceremonies. On either side of him were Molly and Arthur; the heads of the family. Standing to Molly's right was Bill who was holding little Victoire's hand with Fleur flanking their daughter. Next to her was Neville and Hannah, his wife, who had come to pay their respects. At the end of the circle, standing next to Neville, stood George, standing in as the child's godfather, where Harry would have been standing if he had been there. To Arthur's left, completely surprising Hermione, was Minerva McGonagall, who Hermione had always turned to as a trusted mentor but had not seen in years since failing to attend her scheduled NEWTS. Minerva was standing next to a woman, that Charlie had his arm wrapped around, with curly dark brown hair that was almost black. Charlie's arrival with a steady girlfriend had shocked everyone in the family and led to Molly pressuring George to find some sweet girl and settle down. On Charlie's other side was Luna, who had arrived with Neville and Hannah. She was beside Teddy, who was holding his adoptive mothers hand tight. Ginny rounded out the circle standing in the space of the child's godmother.

Hermione and Severus walked forward slowly and stepped into the opening in the circle to complete it, with Hermione taking the spot next to George, leaving Severus to stand next to Ginny. Hermione had expected some sort of reaction to Severus standing next to her, in the position of the circle that would normally be occupied by the child's father. It occurred to her that while she was talking to George, he had been explaining to Molly and Arthur that he had promised not to leave her side. Hermione lowered her hand from his bicep slowly, running her fingers down the length of his arm, never breaking contact, coming finally to intertwine her fingers in his.

Severus looked down to Hermione who was staring straight ahead to where a small oval casket sat atop a stone pedestal in front of Kingsley. As Severus followed Hermione's gaze he was struck by the beauty of the casket that had been designed to be the resting place for her daughter. The casket was made up of the most beautiful Australian Rutilated Quartz backed by polished Black Onyx. The effect was unlike anything Severus had ever seen. The Rutilated Quartz2 was mainly crystalline and clear as the purest Veritaserum allowing for the Black Onyx to shine through, but all throughout the Quartz, what truly made it magnificent were varied bars of brilliant gold criss-crossing throughout the Quartz and reflecting the setting sun vividly. It was, in reality, of very simple construction but the materials were chosen for their strength and protective qualities as much as their beauty and Severus could tell from the look on Hermione's face and the tears that glistened in her eyes that she found it as beautiful as he did.

The silence was broken by Kingsley's deep soothing voice. "Today, as the sun sets behind us, we gather to say goodbye to a child lost far too soon. It matters not that she was taken from this world before she could come to be known by it because she was loved by all gathered here tonight. Tonight we lay Baby Girl Weasley to rest alongside those who have gone before her. We are here to offer her our love and everlasting protection as she journeys to join those of her kin beyond the Veil in the next life. Child of this world, child of this land, I offer as my gift, a light to keep the darkness at bay. May you forever be bathed in its warmth." Kingsley withdrew his wand and conjured a large brilliant white taper candle that he set atop her casket.

As he stepped back Molly and Arthur stepped forward and began to speak as one. "Child of our child, blood of our blood, heart of our heart, though you are lost you are not alone. Our gift to you is a guiding light to see you home. May you forever rest among your family and friends." Together they stepped to the casket and took up the candle Kingsley had conjured and pulled. As they pulled the large pillar separated into three smaller candles, two much shorter and thinner than the first they had been split from. After setting the new candles beside the original central candle they stepped back into the circle.

One by one the rest of the circle stepped forward to offer their gift to the lost child and one by one they split apart the candle, creating more and more smaller candles to bathe her casket in soft light.

When it came around to Ginny and George they stepped forward together as their parents had done before. "Child of our Brother, Child of our Sister, as your chosen guardians in this life and the next we offer to you our gift. Baby Girl Weasley, we offer to you the light of the heavens, the light of the gods its protection everlasting. May it see safely through to the next life." They stepped forward and together took the candle from the center and then added their smaller candles to the rest.

It was then that Severus, whose spot in the circle signified that of the father, despite his lack of blood bond to the girl, stepped forward and offered his gift to Hermione's daughter. No one was more surprised by his words than Hermione when he spoke, the deep drawling timbre of his voice carrying the weight of his beautiful words. "Child of my heart, child of my love I offer to you my gift. I offer to you the light of Hyperion the father of the sun and moon and the dawn. May it bring you understanding and reason as you observe those left in this place while you move on to the next," he said, stepping forward to take the candle and split it apart once more, adding his light to the others.

As he stepped back he took Hermione's hand in his once more, quickly giving it a reassuring squeeze as she took her turn to offer a gift to her daughter.

Hermione stepped forward and laid her hands upon her daughter's casket, lovingly rubbing her fingers lightly along the caskets edge. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Child of my womb, child of my soul, I offer to you my gift. Baby Girl I offer you the light of the stars. May you dance amongst them for the rest of time; forever loved and forever free. Hermione took the candle from the center and split it one final time. She set the candle down, leaving seventeen identical ivory candles softly flickering atop the beautiful black and gold casket. Hermione whispered her love to the little girl inside the casket and stepped back to rejoin the circle.

Kingsley's voice once again broke the silence as he spoke. "With these gifts we send you onward beautiful child. Baby Girl Weasley be free, be guarded, be always loved."

Then, just as the sun began to set behind him, Kingsley took his wand and waved it while he intoned a spell "ut cavo lectulus sepulchrum." As his spell finished a small grave appeared beside the pedestal the casket was sitting upon. George and Ginny then stepped forward and together levitated the small stone casket off of the pedestal where the light of the setting sun reflected off of the gold in the Rutilated Quarts that made up the casket, shining brightly onto all who were gathered in dancing golden rays of light. Slowly they worked to lower the casket to the earth just as the sun set behind them. As the casket and the sun disappeared at the same time they were thrust into darkness that was only broken by the flickering pale light of seventeen candles.

Kingsley then stepped up beside the grave crating a triangle with the two guardians and once again intoned a spell "reserve flamma" and the flames were protected beneath a sheet of pure crystal, never to be extinguished.

George and Ginny again spoke as one as they said "tego texi tectum in orbis terrarium" and waved their wands in unison sending earth to fill the grave.

As they were thrust into total darkness with the filling of the grave all seventeen stepped forward to tighten the circle around the grave and each lit their wand with a quiet 'Lumos' only little Teddy and Victor were without wands leaving 15 bright spots around the circle.

Minerva stepped forward and offered one last gift. With an intricately waved wand and a silent spell the stone pillar that had held the casket was transfigured into a simple rectangular headstone that was beautifully engraved with the likeness of a child and the words of her heart.

'And though we never got to know you,

To share with you and teach you,

We loved you just the same.

Beautiful Girl – Child without a name.'

Hermione walked to her old mentor and enveloped her in a hug. "It is beautiful, thank you," she said, as tears began to stream down her face. Not able to speak further she turned and walked back to Severus and pressed herself into his arms.

Severus continued to hold Hermione in the growing dark as the rest of the mourners left the cemetery and headed back to the Burrow.

By the time Hermione looked up they were alone next to the grave. "Thank you Severus. For everything. What you said. What you did. It was…I was…thank you," she said, leaning up to place a feathery kiss to his lips.

"For you, those words were true." It was almost a profession of love. Severus stood back and used his wand to place orbs of light around them, lighting the gravesite like he had done her home. "Go, say goodbye. I am right here," he told her, knowing that, while the ceremony had been beautiful, it was not enough.

Hermione squeezed his hand and stepped up to the grave marker running her fingertips lightly over the words Minerva had etched into the stone. It was beautiful; she admitted to herself that she could not have done better. Ronald had planned to name their daughter upon her birth, as was tradition in his family; for the father to name the first born; and Hermione had not been able to give a name to the child she lost, choosing to continue calling her what she had been - Baby. Minerva's words had thankfully served to sooth at least some of the guilt she associated with burying a nameless child.

"Hello baby girl. It's mummy. I will always love you and carry you in my heart. Always." She said, tears welling in her eyes. "Be at peace dear child." She wanted to say so much, to tell her that she was cherished and would never be alone. She wanted to say that she would visit often and bring her flowers and tell her stories but she couldn't find the words. Instead she sat down in the dirt and ran her hands over the mound that marked the grave, leaving a trail of tiny white floral ground cover in the wake of her fingers. She wasn't sure what magic was working but it was beautiful. She continued to move her hands, covering the entire grave with tiny white flowers.

She felt strong hands on her shoulders and tilted her head back to see Severus looking down at her. "Come Hermione. They are waiting for us," he said, knowing that she did not really want to sit with everyone in the Burrow, eating food and laughing like so many holidays and family dinners shared there. She did not want to celebrate her daughter's death, but they were expected and the people who had come to be there and offer her support all wanted to see her and offer their continued support.

Regardless of her lack of enthusiasm towards returning to the burrow she took his hand and stood with his help. He tucked her chilled and goose pimpled little arm into his and led her from the cemetery back to the burrow.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Hermione excused herself to seek out George so she could thank him for stepping in for Harry. Severus watched her go outside and went to speak with Minerva who was talking with several others in the kitchen.

Hermione had found George outside with most of the others who had come to say goodbye to her daughter. She pulled him aside and was in the process of thanking him when Ginny pulled her from George to give her a big hug. "I am so sorry Hermione. Harry too, he wanted to be here but…"

"Just don't Gin. He's been avoiding me for days. It was not an easy task to calm me down when Severus first told me Harry was skipping out on his niece's funeral and I do not want to pretend it was some noble duty. His duty was to the baby girl that I put into the ground without the blessing of her Godfather. So just don't. Don't tell me that he wanted to be here. Just don't!" she cried, pushing Ginny away more forcefully than she had intended.

Fleur tried to step in as a peacekeeper while George wrapped his arms around Hermione. "'Ermionee, she was jus' trying to pass along 'er 'usbands condolences. It eez no reason to be upset," she said, approaching Hermione and trying to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It is no reason to be upset? I was beaten to bloody hell and left to die and my daughter did. Her husband," she screamed, pointing at Ginny, "was supposed to be here, he owes it to my daughter. He is her Godfather Fleur. How would you feel if it was Victoire you were laying to rest and her Godfather didn't show up? Huh?" Her hysterical cries attracted Molly and Severus who were in the kitchen talking.

"It eez not ze same zing. Victor eez a leetle girl. She eez much loved and while your daughter being lost eez tragic, she was never really zere to begin wiz." Fleur's voice was patronizing as she tried to defend her brother in law.

Georges grip wasn't enough to stop the fist from colliding with the French woman's face. "YOU BITCH!" Hermione lunged at her, all the pent up anger and frustration over what had happened threatening to finally come to the surface in a violent rage targeted at the blonde who was now being held by her husband who didn't know what to say, struck dumb by the words he could not believe his wife had uttered.

She was stopped from her attack when familiar strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back and away from the other woman. "Sssshh. Shhh. I've got you. I've got you." His smooth warm voice whispered against her ear.

Molly's voice suddenly cut through the air like a shrill blow horn. "What on earth is going on here? Oh Hermione dear, are you alright?" she added distractedly, turning to a sobbing Hermione tucked away in Severus' embrace.

George stepped in to explain the situation, knowing everyone was feeling rather high strung and agitated. "See mum, my dear baby sis here, lovely though she is, decided to bring up Harry, like we had all agreed NOT to do. As you can imagine that did not go over very well and 'Mione got a bit upset and then Fleur decided to step in and help when she should really learn to just put a sock in it-" he was explaining.

"George!" Molly hollered, "I'm sure she was just trying to help, I know we are all upset but that is no reason…"

George gathered up some courage to cut off his mum, knowing she had been on edge lately and wasn't likely to take kindly to being interrupted. "Mum, before you go defending Miss Priss over here you may want to hear what she actually had to say that was supposed to be so bloody helpful. You may not feel quite as willing to jump to her aide in this one," he said, shooting a disgusted glance at his sister in law.

Molly with her hands planted firmly on her rounded hips harrumphed. "Well, is anyone going to tell me why Fleur is sporting a fat lip? Someone had better say something," she shouted.

Hermione, who had been listening to George try to defend her to Molly, whipped around in Severus arms and went in for the attack. "That cow said it wasn't important that Harry wasn't here because my daughter wasn't really alive to begin with and wasn't as important as a real child," she paraphrased. Knowing it would be enough for Molly to understand and take over, she turned back into Severus embrace, which upon hearing why Hermione was so upset had to restrain himself from hexing the blonde.

Severus was rubbing circles on Hermione's back. He was trying to focus on calming her and not attacking anyone who had dared to upset her on the day she was going to bury her child. He vaguely registered Molly's voice scolding Fleur and Ginny as he led Hermione inside the house.

Severus led her to the old couch in the family room and sat with her in his lap, her face still buried in his neck. "Ssssh. Sweetheart, it's okay. I won't leave you again, I shouldn't have gone. I should have stayed and then perhaps that daft bint would have kept her stupid mouth shut," he said into her hair, placing kisses on her forehead.

Hermione looked up at the man who was holding her so reverently. "Thank you Severus. You know, I like it when you call me sweetheart." Her smile was enough to make him forget where he was and lean down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

As the kiss broke, Severus ran his fingers through her hair and whispered into her ear. "Then I shall call you that more often." Severus started placing small kisses along her ear and neck and along the line of her jaw before moving back to capture her mouth in a kiss that quickly turned passionate, allowing her to take all of the pain and emotion she was battling and let it fuel the kiss.

Hermione allowed herself to be swept away with Severus, to forget Fleur's cruel words in favor of memorizing the taste of Severus, sweet and spicy kisses noting the hint of peach lingering on his tongue, and briefly wondered if Molly had made peach tartlets. "Oh Severus," she moaned as he took her bottom lip between his teeth like he had wanted to do for months every time he saw her nervously chewing at it. Without thinking she rearranged herself in his lap so that she was straddling him, letting him dull the pain with his lips and hands. Severus moved his lips down to kiss and nibble lightly at her neck causing her to moan out again.

They were suddenly interrupted by a deep chuckle. Looking up, they were both surprised to see Kingsley standing in the doorway grinning at them.

"I suppose that this means we are even then Hermione," Kingsley laughed, enjoying the smug look on Severus' face and the reddened embarrassed one on Hermione's.

Severus was both surprised and confused by Hermione's reply. "Oh I don't know Minister. I think that knowing about that lovely birth mark of yours gives me the upper hand." She smirked at him as she dislodged herself from Severus' lap to give the other man a warm hug.

Kingsley laughed warmly at her. "Touché."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for coming and performing the services for me today, Kingsley. You were wonderful; it was such a beautiful ceremony, thank you. I know how busy you are."

"I wouldn't miss it, you know how much I love you," he told her, returning her hug. "I wish things had been easier for you. But it seems that my old friend here has taken it upon himself to take some of the pain away," he said, turning to Severus, "It has been a long time Severus. I would ask you how you have been but it suddenly seems quite obvious."

Severus had been watching the exchange with curiosity. It appeared Hermione had something on Kingsley and he couldn't figure out how or what. He had always assumed that their friendship was just a simple camaraderie from fighting together for the Order. He hadn't realized it went further than that and found himself intrigued and determined to find out what the extent of her relationship was with his old friend. A deeply irrational, suspicious, and slightly paranoid part of him wondered if they had slept together at some point before the war. Immediately realizing the absurdity of that train of thought Severus addressed his old friend. "Kingsley. It's good to see you. It has been a while. I must say, I didn't realize you and Hermione were so close." He said, trying to keep what he knew was an irrational jealousy from showing through in his voice.

"Ah yes my friend, I dare say I could say the same for you. She is a particularly good friend; smart and kind, and trustworthy." He said as he winked at Hermione who was watching the exchange with amusement, knowing Severus must be surprised at how close she was with the Minister. "You are a lucky man Severus," he said, moving to shake the other man's hand. "Now, I was sent in to let you two know that they are ready to serve supper outside. Whenever you are finished comforting one another." He laughed and turned back the way he had come, shaking his head back and forth.

As Severus walked with Hermione back towards the yard he turned to her and spoke "So, Hermione, how is it exactly that you have come to have something have on the illustrious Minister for Magic and just what does it have to do with a birthmark?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Ah, that. Nothing really, I caught him in a rather, shall we say delicate position a few years ago. I suppose you will have to ask him if you want to know more. Just another secret I have kept for years," she told him evasively.

"I didn't realize you were so close with Kingsley," he said as they walked along.

"Yes well I am full of surprises Severus dear. I tend to have dinner with him at his home at least once a month, I have done for a while now. He is a good friend, nothing more. Trust me when I tell you I have far more interesting secrets for you to discover." she smirked.

"Indeed," he said, kissing her lightly just as they joined the others at the table for what was sure to be a delicious meal.

**A/N: ****I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I worked to end it on a happy note. **

**The next chapter will have more interactions with all those who were in attendance and the varied reactions to Severus' involvement with Hermione. Who doesn't like watching Neville get all nervous and Squirmy around his ex-Potions Master? **

**So any thoughts? Anything you would like to see soon? A Ron and Verity chapter again perhaps…check in with the destructive and demented duo?**

**Well, you tell me. Review, review, review…it makes the little girl in me do cartwheels. **

**PS - The George and Kingsley Romance 'Secret Order Meetings' is posted as well, I will gradually add to that story, as it's timeline will eventually converge with the one in this story. So if you are interested in their story check it out.**

**parvulus absentis ex is universitas exsisto solvo – child gone from this world be free**

**parvulus absentis ex is universitas exsisto tutela – child gone from this world be guarded**

**parvulus absentis ex is universitas exsisto usquequaque repletus per diligo - child gone from this world be always filled with love**

**ut cavo lectulus sepulchrum – dig a small grave**

**reservo flamma – preserve flame**

**tego texi tectum in orbis terrarium – bury in the earth**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing that is even kind of familiar to you outside of this story line belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: As always, a very big thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers who take the moment at the end of a chapter to tell me what they think, from the simple 'I liked it!' to the detailed assessments of my work, even when they are slightly less than in love with this story. I love to hear the honest opinions just as much (okay almost as much…let's be honest) as the wonderful ego stroking reviews. All are like my caffeine, which seems quite vital to my survival, they energize my writing. Also to all those who add this story to their alerts and favorites…I am stunned and overjoyed that you like what I have created.**

**So one last little curtsy in thanks. *Curtsies***

**Unfortunately due to circumstances beyond her control I am again without a beta, so I thoroughly apologize for any atrocious errors you may find, though I promise for those of you who would point them out, they will be fixed (should they exist – a girl can dream of perfection cant she?) Hopefully I will have a beta soon and can return to a higher quality of output. **

**Hope you like it.**

**.lily**

Severus sat between Hermione and George, having been left with two seats available by the time they joined the others outside. Hermione was seated next to Neville, Severus thinking it wise to put as much space between himself and the walking potions disaster as possible; though he had enjoyed the nervous glances over Hermione's shoulder in his direction all night. It was quite amusing to know that he could still intimidate his old pupils.

When they had arrived at the table and seen that the only two seats available were between George and Longbottom. Severus had chosen to take the seat next George, finding it the lesser of two evils. _Besides, Hermione will undoubtedly want to natter on with Longbottom, his wife, and that Lovegood chit. I have always found her choices in friends rather ridiculous. At least Lovegood has a brain, though you have to dig through her ramblings about hoggles or piggles or whatever it is she is always on about to actually understand what she is telling you but at least her potions were always impeccable. _Severus looked up from his thoughts to see Minerva studying him closely from across the table.

Severus looked at the older woman and smirked. "Could there be something on your mind Minerva? Merlin knows you have never bothered to keep your thoughts to yourself, why ever should you start now? Out with it."

Minerva pursed her thin lips and then after looking to Hermione who was engrossed happily in conversation with Neville, Hanna, Luna, and Ginny turned back to him and smiled. "Severus, when did you become so close with Hermione? Last we spoke on the subject it was 'Miss Granger is as bothersome as ever Minerva…asking question after question needing to know the answers to everything instead of just trusting that I do actually know how to do my job.' And now you two are what?" she asked him, slightly amusedly.

Molly suddenly piped in from her seat besides Minerva. "Oh, that was such a lovely Severus impersonation Minerva. You know, he was the one that found Hermione and brought her to St. Mungo's. He is even the one that found the potion that ended up saving her life. Without him we wouldn't have our dear girl here." She said quietly, bending in close to keep the conversation somewhat private.

Minerva placed a papery hand to her chest. "Oh dear, I had no idea. Severus, honestly, is that all true? You did all of that? I must say I am a little shocked; the Severus Snape I knew never did anything for anyone else when there was nothing to gain. No offence." she said. it was difficult for her, as much as she loved him like an obstinate, difficult and quite sour nephew, to think of him being capable of such altruistic tendencies, or of falling in love, which she was starting to suspect was the case with him and Hermione. She vowed she would find out more, and find time to talk to Hermione later as well, when there weren't so many other people around. Maybe she would invite her to lunch sometime. "That is wonderful you know. I still do not understand this…" she gestured between Severus and Hermione, who was working her hardest to ignore the conversation she could easily hear. "How did this all happen? She was just married to Mr. Weasley all of a week ago to my knowledge."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He had known this was all coming, but had rather hoped to deal with the questions on a more one-on-one basis, giving out the details tailored to individual people, somehow he didn't think that Molly would have the same appreciation for the reality of his burgeoning relationship with Hermione as Minerva once the facts were known. He wasn't even sure really how to explain it all, to the outside eye it seemed as if they had gone from mere acquaintances to lovers overnight. The fact that they were not in fact technically lovers as of yet he doubted would be of any consequence to anyone.

"Ah, yes Minerva. Where do I start to answer your barrage of questions, and all of those I am certain are to follow. Hermione has been a good friend for some time. She has long since ceased to be my student. She has found herself in frequent need of potions and I happen to supply them, and of course let us not discount the fact that we did in fact live just down the street from one another for years, we were bound to run into one another at some point. She was your star pupil Minerva; surely you can see how a woman of her intellect would appeal to me, and seeing as I am no longer a spy I could really care less what house she hails from of what her parentage is. As I said, we have been good friends for some time; frankly Minerva the woman brow beat me into taking a lunch with her a while back and it became a habit for us to dine together on Wednesdays whilst her usual lunch companion was otherwise engaged." He began trying to explain the complexities of the situation as simply as possible giving as few of the details away as he could.

"As for my finding her after…young Mr. Weasley was through with her," he was really trying to be as delicate as he could in mixed company, but it was difficult given what had happened.

Arthur chose to step in, having been listening from his seat at the head of the table between George and Kingsley. "Severus, there is no need to beat around the bush. We all know what Ron did, and none of us is without guilt. It does not matter what that woman has him pumped up on, we did not raise our boys to be like that, and fully support the proposed Azkaban sentence, as much as it pains us to have two son's there. And while we know that as much as we love him we have lost a son, we have also gained a daughter from this whole mess, even if they were never truly married. Hermione is our daughter in our hearts and we want to see her happy Severus, even if it's with you." He told him.

And suddenly Minerva's questions were shirked to the side in lieu of the news that the marriage was never true. Severus didn't mind his brief escape from Minerva's personal questions.

"Wait, what do you mean never really married? We all remember the binding ceremony. How is that possible?" Minerva asked, very surprised by this latest development.

Molly piped in to answer her. "That son of mine, I don't know where we went wrong. Let's just say that some of the bonding requirements weren't met because he, well, they weren't met, the bonding didn't take. Let's just leave it at that for now." She huffed.

Severus snorted. "Indeed Molly. Though I must say, you and Arthur are hardly to blame for what has happened. It was unfortunately out of your control as parents. I am sure Hermione would be the first to tell you that." Severus stated, smirking an almost smile when he felt Hermione's hand on his thigh under the table. _Well the little minx agrees I take it._ He thought as he placed his hand on top of hers and giving it a squeeze, realizing it was likely easier for her to let others tell her story for her.

"Thank you Severus." Molly said looking rather teary eyed. "Oh, but where were we? Oh yes. Severus found our dear Hermione after it happened and saved her. He whisked her away and stayed at St. Mungo's until he knew she would be alright, and even then he only left to track down a potion to stop the swelling in her brain. Isn't that right Severus?" she asked turning to him.

_Well I suppose I will have to participate in this ridiculous conversation __if I don't want everyone else to sit around and speculate as to the nature of our relationship while we sit here and listen to this. _"I simply remembered a reference to a potion that had the ability to reverse brain swelling. I pointed her healer in the right direction." He stated dryly. "Now, is that an adequate enough response to your line of questioning Minerva or would you like it if I expounded on more personal information at a table full of people. Perhaps, this line of questioning could continue at a later and more appropriate time." The vitriol was being held down by the soft caress of a small hand on his thigh.

Minerva actually had the grace to look chastened. "Yes of course Severus." She told him.

Molly, ever the hostess, bustled to change the topic. Turning to the side she addressed her second eldest son. "Charlie dear, why don't you tell us how you met the lovely Tristy here." She said, looking over the woman who had accompanied her son home.

Charlie beamed looking at the beauty by his side. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through her dark chestnut curls and smiled. "Tristy was working as at a dragon reserve in South America, in Argentina. Their facility is really advanced mum, they have been breeding as well, working to restore some of the near extinct species. Can you believe that they actually found a Chilean Cerulean Crested? I mean they were thought to have been long extinct. It is simply amazing. They have been working to breed her with the Venezuelan Violet. It's amazing really it would be the first new species introduced since the…" he started to go on, getting swept up in his favorite topic.

Most of the table looked ready to burst into giggles. Leave it to Charlie to forget the beautiful woman in favor of talking about his dragons.

Molly decided to stop him before he got too far off on his tangent and ruined his chances with the lovely girl. "Tristy Charlie, we want to know how you met Tristy. You can tell us all about the Dragons later dear." She suggested with the hint of a laugh in her voice.

Charlie smirked. "Oh, yes, right. Sorry." he said, looking at Tristy. "Well, Tristy here was brought into the Romanian Reserve to help with the improvements to the facility. I was the one chosen to help her learn her way around and introduce her to our dragons and after a while we started going out for drinks after work, and then well, I mean really it isn't every day I meet a beautiful girl who can get as caught up talking about dragons as I can." he said, smiling softly at the girl in question. "That's why I have asked her to marry me. I couldn't well risk her going off back to Argentina now could I?" his voice was smug and happy and he took Trist's hand in his.

Molly sent her chair flying backwards as she jumped up to pull the two into hugs. "Oh, really, Charlie? That's just wonderful! My boy is getting married. Oh sweet girl." she said pulling Tristy tightly to her bosom. "Arthur, get over here and congratulate them wouldn't you?" she shouted at her husband, tears streaming down her face. "And George, do be a dear and see if we have anything good to toast with will you?"

Arthur was already making his way around the table to welcome Tristy to the family when Molly had shouted at him. "Tristy dear, welcome to the family." he said, pulling her into a warm hug.

All around the table people were offering their heartfelt congratulations.

Tristy after managing to pull herself out of the fourth hug bestowed on her by Molly she managed to thank everyone. "Thank you, it means so much to me that you are all so welcoming. I can't tell you how freaked I was when Charlie said he wanted to bring me with him. I mean, obviously I knew that I would eventually have to meet everyone, but I really am better with dragons than people." She told them, smiling a little at everyone.

Just about everyone laughed at that. "Oh, don't worry dear, so is Charlie. I was half expecting him to bring home someone with scales dear; I didn't let myself hope for a future daughter so lovely where Charlie was concerned. I had hope back when he was at Hogwarts and a star Quidditch player, but that was ages ago, and he hasn't had a steady girl that we have known about since. This is just wonderful new, just wonderful." Molly exclaimed, not noticing the exasperated expression she was getting from Charlie.

George returned with a dusty bottle of elf made wine that had been being saved for a special occasion. "How's this mum? Seems about time to pop this open don't 'cha think?" He asked, already working to pup the cork.

Drinks were poured and toasts made to the happy couple. The rest of the meal passed in a happy haze of chatter and laughter. Severus seemed to be the only one to notice the woman next to him was faking her smile and laughter.

Slowly Severus slid a strong hand onto Hermione's thigh drawing her attention to him. She gave him a small smile, but he was inordinately pleased to see the happiness reflect in her eyes at his touch. "Are you alright? This has been such a long day for you, I know." he whispered, leaning in close so that no one else could hear.

"I will be thank you. Thank you for fielding the questions earlier too. It won't be the last I am sure. Neville looks fit to burst if he doesn't soon ask me if I have lost my mind. It has been rather amusing watching him try to hide his horror. Some things will never change I suppose. He may not fear you anymore, but he certainly does not want to spend more time with you than he has to. Everyone else seems to be trying to figure out just how close I am with the Great Bat. It is quite ridiculous." she told him, finding the expression that crossed his face as she referred to him as The Great Bat rather amusing; the annoyed pursed lips and the furrowed brow.

"Quite. Let them wonder. I don't doubt however, that Kingsley has figured out just how close we are Hermione. We could always put a stop to all the questions similarly you know." he teased her, only half hopping that she would indeed be willing to kiss him in front of the people that meant the most to her.

Instead of giving him the kiss he was seeking Hermione leaned in closer to him so that her lips were on the shell of his ear. "Let them wonder." she breathed.

"As you wish." He murmured.

Suddenly Molly's voice could be heard over the chatter of the table. "I propose a toast to my boy, to Charlie, and this lovely girl Tristy who has agreed to be his wife. Welcome to the family dear. Now if we can only find someone for our George." she said causing George to shake his head, it wasn't the first time she had gotten on his back about finding a good woman. "Oh, Kingsley," the name of George's lover following the comment about George needing to find someone had both men's heads snapping up and Hermione trying to contain a sudden fit of giggles over the proceedings, "yes, isn't there a lovely girl working in your office, what is her name? It was Perdita or something like that. Wasn't it?" she asked, quickly thinking of possibilities for pairing off her son.

It took Kingsley a minute to compose himself, and in the end decided that it was just too funny to pass up the opportunity to poke at his lover. "Oh, you must mean Padma Patil. Lovely girl Molly, I recently snatched her up to be my personal assistant. Quite a bright girl too, I am sure I could get you in touch if you would like Molly. I think she would be a good match for George, balance him out a bit I would think. You are quite a match maker there Molly, oh yes, I can see it now." He worked hard to hold back his laughter at the daggers George was shooting him with his eyes.

Suddenly from the end of the table Bill shouted to George. "Seriously kid, you have to tell them sometime, or you can just let mum keep trying to set you up, she's enlisted the Minister for help, you are in trouble now if you don't tell them the truth." He said, smiling at his little brother who had turned his glare from his lover to Bill.

"Tell us what George?" Molly asked. "Are you seeing someone?"

George paled and dropped his head to the table and started to bang it. Finally he lifted his head and looked about the table to everyone who were all staring at him all with different expressions on their faces. Kingsley of course, like Hermione looked highly amused, whereas Ginny and Bill both looked happy and supportive, his parents both looked hopeful and the rest of the table looked amused and interested, save Severus who seemed not to notice a thing was going on and was taking an interest in his wine glass.

"Well, mum, you see, it's…Okay, so I have been…I'm…The truth is I have been madly in love for a few years now, and it's pretty serious, but…" He kept trying to find the right words, not really wanting to out himself at a table full of people, and not having decided yet with Kingsley to announce their relationship. "It's just complicated. And, well, uh, I know you would love them, see, it's just that…"

"Oh out with it already George!" came Ginny's voice from the other end of the table.

"Fine!" George shouted, getting up from the table. "I'm Gay! Happy now Gin? I couldn't have told everyone when I was ready? It had to be today? Hermione, I love you, but I have to go. I'm sorry." he said, quickly turning around and heading towards the house.

"Oh dear." Molly exclaimed placing her fingers over her mouth and her other hand flying to her heaving chest.

Arthur looked to his other children, seated across the table from him. "I take it you two at least knew? Well, I can't say I expected that. I expect you both told him that we would all support him?" At their confirmative nods he decided to ask the question he knew was about to explode out of Molly. "So, does anyone know who this chap is he's supposedly in love with?"

"No, he was quite tight lipped on the subject. Said he was amazing, he loved him, that they were practically living together, but didn't give any more information. He seems really happy dad." Bill told them, filling in what he knew.

Molly however knew that if anyone knew anything it was his best friend, who of late seemed to be Hermione. "Hermione dear? You wouldn't by chance know who our dear boy has been seeing would you?" she asked.

Hermione eyes drifted ever so slightly to Kingsley who had settled back into his seat quietly taking in the scene. "I…um…I think I will go talk to him." she said as she quickly excused herself from the table and ran towards the house after her friend.

"Anyone else take that as a yes then?" Ginny asked as the table erupted into laughter and talk.

Hermione followed George into the house and found him sitting on his old bed in his old room. "I can't believe they never changed anything." she said as a greeting.

"Yeah, you know it was easier to keep his things if I kept some of my things here too. They use it as a guest room for the kids. I had to clear out anything that might explode. Really emptied the place out that did." he told her, as he ran his fingers over a picture of Fred. "He was the first one to know. He walked in on us the morning after the first night we ever spent together. He was so supportive. I sometimes wonder you know, if he was still here, would I have told them sooner. It's just. It's so hard 'Mione. I am done hiding, but he…Well how can I ask him to risk all of that. It isn't like he can just step out, hold a press conference and say 'I am in a homosexual relationship with the owner of a joke shop' his credibility would be shot." he said as he fell back onto his bed curling onto his side.

Hermione made her way over to the bed and sat beside him. "Hey, are those his words or yours?" she asked slowly rubbing his back.

"Mine" he whined into his pillow.

"George. You need to talk to him; I think maybe it's time to at least tell your family. They love you George. They will be so happy for you, like I am. It could be worse, I mean you could be recently not married and involved with The Dour Old Potions Professor. You think they are talking about you now, wait until Severus and I leave. They will have a field day. Just talk to him, maybe he is tired of hiding too. It couldn't hurt." She reasoned, continuing to rub his back.

George turned a bit to look at her. "Look at me hiding away in my old room when you must be a mess. Come here," he said, opening his arms to her.

Hermione lay down on the bed with George and let him wrap his arms around her. "So tell me love; how are you holding up?" he asked her.

Hermione laughed tightly. "Me, I'm a hormonal disaster zone. I am all over the place. I am completely Devastated and yet I'm happy and I am always nervous and usually scared out of my mind and sometimes I find myself oddly amused thought mostly I think I am just confused. I don't know what I feel one minute from the next. I…I want my baby back George. Sometimes it's too much, and I just…I don't think about it because if I have to…it's too much. I can't have any more babies George. No more miracle potions. No more babies." Hermione let herself break down and cry into her friend's chest.

George was nearly struck dumb, what do you say to that? "Oh love. I am so sorry. It has certainly been one hell of a day, hasn't it? One hell of a week really. And that dinner, what was that? It was like the relationship inquisition or something. First there was McGonagall and her questioning of yours dear Snapie Poos possible relationship status and then there was Charlie dropping his bomb. I mean, can you believe he is getting married?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know, it was hard not to speak up and help Severus out a bit, but, really, it wasn't that bad. There is more to come I am sure. Your parents really steered things anyhow. But I suppose we are going to have to tell people sooner or later, it just…I wish we had more time to figure this whole thing out before everyone tries to pick it all apart. At least you and Kings have had time to really solidify your guys' relationship; you are going to be able to get through whatever happens when people find out. Besides, you have me on your side." she said to him, smiling before tucking her head back into his chest.

"That I do love, that I do. And there is no one I would rather have in my corner. I don't know what we would have done without you all these years. I think that day you caught us was fate. At least I have you. I tell you what though, if Kings and I decided to tell people over dinner, I want less people there. That outside, was scary. There are just way too many people all with too many thoughts and opinions. I don't know how you handled it." he told her, holding her close, taking comfort from her as he offered it back.

"Oh, that was easy. I just kept thinking about how Kings found me and Severus right before dinner." She smiled as she remembered how good it felt to be planted on Severus' lap.

George, his interest piqued, sat up pulling Hermione with him. "Oh? And how did he find the two of you I wonder?" he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, Severus was calming down by snogging the daylights out of me. It was quite nice actually. Kings seemed quite amused by it. Though we now have Severus wondering what it is I seem to have on our dear, dear Minister for Magic that would be intriguing and then of course he was very interested to know how I knew about any hidden birthmarks." she laughed remembering how both men had reacted.

George let out a laugh as well. "Oh, you didn't bring that up?"

"Yes, yes I did." she said proudly. "He tried to act all high and mighty, 'oh I have something on sweet little Hermione…' I had to remind him who had the goods on who. I think Severus was actually quite impressed that I had dirt on Kingsley. Though if you don't come out with it soon he may start to piece it together, how it is I came to be such close friends with The Minister for Magic, because even with the Order there weren't that many opportunities to get close with him. And I think that Severus knows Kingsley's gay, they were in school together, and have been friends for some time. Well, as much as Severus is really friends with anyone, which is rather limited by most peoples standards. But I don't know, I managed to wear him down." she said with a smile.

George shook his head at her. "You are something else 'Mione you know that. Hey, why don't Kings and I stop by tomorrow for lunch? I am sure he would like that. We haven't had dinner in months." he offered.

Hermione smirked at him. "George, do you remember what I started doing on Wednesdays when that became your official lunch date with Kings? I can near guarantee you that Severus will find time to stop in for lunch tomorrow, it is after all our standing lunch date too." she reminded him.

George tipped his head from side to side in contemplation. "Well…" he said "And I really can't believe I am about to say this. But maybe, I mean, seeing as they are friends as you pointed out, it wouldn't be so bad if the four of us had lunch together, let people know one by one. I really don't want to tell everyone all at once anyhow. It could be okay, besides, just think of his reaction when he realizes just what it is that you know about Kingsley. That could be amusing, and I could have the opportunity to poke fun at the Great Bat in lurve…Come on, what do you think?" he asked, shooting her his big puppy dog eyes and a most pathetic pout.

Hermione had to laugh. "I suppose it could be worse, and I have missed you two lately. I can't really say Severus would love the idea of sharing our lunch date but when I offer that he gets to find out who this mystery lover is…Well he can pretend all he wants that he doesn't want to know and couldn't care, but I know he loves having all the information first. Why don't the two of you come by my place around one? I will be sure to give you directions before I leave alright." she told him.

"Sounds good love? So do you think we should head back or wait until someone comes to find us?" he asked her, his voice belying the fact that he really didn't want to go back.

She smiled sadly at him, knowing that this day had been difficult for the both of them now. "Well, as much as I would love to lay here with you all night and forget all the people who came here to support me, I don't think anyone would appreciate that. And besides, I do want to talk to Minerva, and maybe set up to have Neville, Hannah and Luna over sometime. It has been so long since I have caught up with them. Come on." she said as she got off the bed, offering her had to pull him up. "Merlin knows they have all been talking about us… 'Who's George seeing? When did our little Hermione get so chummy with mean old Snape? Poor Hermione can't decide if she's happy or distraught, she's just been through so much.' I really don't even want to think about what everyone has been saying lately. Let's just go before we give them the opportunity to say much more, huh?" she suggested to him, a little unenthusiastically.

"If we have to." he whined. And together the two trudged back through the house to find everyone else, steeling themselves to handle all the questions and talks that were certain to come that night and continue into the foreseeable future.

**A/N: So what did you think? What are you feeling like you're missing? Love it, hate it? Review! Love you all!**

**.lily**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine really, I am simply and insomniac who loves to write and play with other peoples toys!

**A/N: **I would like to start out by extending my biggest, most heartfelt thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story as well as all of you who have clicked that lovely little favorite button or even simply added it to your alerts. Thank you. *curtsies* I certainly hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I truly enjoy writing it.

To my fantastic new beta **Poison-Quills **who has most thoroughly edited this chapter for me I extend my utmost gratitude. Her work truly helps to elevate this story to a new level. So thank you!

In an attempt not to ramble (as is my tendency) here is chapter 22 for your reading enjoyment. Read, review, enjoy! Love you all.

~ **fresh. new. lily **~

Kingsley saw it in his lover's eyes as he steeled himself to tell his family the truth. He was so proud of his lover for making, what he knew was, an incredibly difficult decision. He told George for a while now that even if his family couldn't understand or accept just who it was he was in love with, they would certainly support him and still love him even if he was gay. _Oh yes Sweet, I am so proud of you. Just tell them, it is okay._ He thought.

"Fine," George shouted getting up from the table. "I'm Gay! Happy now Gin? I couldn't have told everyone when I was ready. It had to be today. Hermione, I love you, but I have to go. I'm sorry," he said before quickly turning around and heading toward the house.

Kingsley watched the pain flash over George's face as he let himself believe that no one would understand, as he feared since the beginning. He wanted to run after him as he fled, to hell with everyone else or what they might think. Kingsley sat there feeling helpless and sad at his lover's plight as he watched George's retreating back head towards the house.

"Oh dear," Molly exclaimed.

Kingsley always knew it would be hardest for Molly to accept, not because she had anything against gay people. If he remembered correctly he had heard that her brother Fabian had been openly gay. No, he knew that for Molly it was the loss of possible grandchildren that would be hard for her. He couldn't blame her. More and more lately he found himself wanting the impossible, a family with George. He wanted kids running around the house in the country, getting into trouble, laughter filling the air. He knew though that barring a miracle or George hiding a womb somewhere, and Kingsley was fairly certain there was nowhere on George's thin frame he could possibly be hiding one, that there was little chance of them ever having children. They discussed and discounted adoption as an option. It wasn't that they wouldn't love any child they were lucky enough to have, and they both agreed that children would be a blessing. It was just that with birth rates so low in the wizarding world there weren't any children available for adoption. Right after the war there had been a few adoptions on record, but now that things were settling in the Wizarding World there wasn't any need for adoptive parents. So they had discussed muggle children but agreed that in the end it wouldn't truly be fair to a child to be brought up in a world they would never truly belong. Even squibs could experience magic even if they couldn't perform it, but a muggle child would never see Hogwarts or even the Ministry where Kingsley worked. They could never see the horn of a unicorn or the magical glow that emanated from their hides. It wasn't fair to them, so they gave up. They would be the best uncles they could, and they would have each other. That would have to be enough.

Kingsley watched as Arthur looked to Bill and Ginny who were sitting at the end of the table. George had told him that he let Bill, Ginny, and Harry know that he was gay and happy but not much else. "I take it you two at least knew? Well, I can't say I expected that. I expect you both told him that we would all support him? So, does anyone know who this chap is he's supposedly in love with?" He listened as his friend talked, and was happy to hear out loud that Arthur at least supported his son. He knew that they would all be desperate to learn his identity. Frankly, he knew that as soon as George was ready he would stand by him as his lover and partner. It was time. He found himself struggling not to turn to his friend and tell him the truth. His mind was screaming it, spurred on by George's profession of love. _Me, it is me. And I love him too. I loved your son long before it was appropriate to do so. I am just blessed that by some chance, by some amazing godly intervention he loves me back. _He thought, wanting to say the words, but knowing a table full of people who were gathered to mourn was not the right place. So instead he sat there, deciding discretion being the better part of valor, and said nothing.

"No, he was quite tight lipped on the subject. Said he was amazing, he loved him, that they were practically living together, but didn't give any more information. He seems really happy dad." Kingsley listened as Bill spoke, telling them all what George had confided to him. _He's amazing. He doesn't even see it most of the time, cocky though he may be. I don't know what I would do without him now, _Kingsley thought.

He was lost in thought when he heard Molly address Hermione. He knew of course that Hermione knew, one of a very few who did. Hermione and Padma were the only two still alive who knew. It was nice to have an assistant who actually knew your secrets, it made it easier for her to cover them up if need be. "Hermione dear, you wouldn't by chance know who our dear boy has been seeing would you?" He heard Molly ask her.

He saw Hermione's eyes meet his ever so briefly before settling on her plate. "I…Um…I think I will go talk to him," she said before she left to follow his lover the way he had longed to do. He watched her retreating back. He felt something akin to envy, wishing he could have chased George down, but was so grateful they had her friendship. She truly was a lovely young woman and a spectacular friend. As kind as she was smart, the girl had brains for days.

Suddenly Ginny was laughing and asking, "Anyone else take that as a yes then?" The rest of the table erupted into laughter, even Minerva was laughing. It was then that he realized the only other person at the table not laughing was eying him rather suspiciously. When Severus quirked an eyebrow and smirked Kingsley knew something in his face must have gave him away. He was half tempted to think that Severus had used 'Legilimancy'. Though knew that he would have felt the intrusion, even of someone as skilled as Severus. He knew his friend well, Severus was going to have fun with this information. It was how that had him concerned.

Severus watched as George announced to the table that he was in love with another man. Not that Severus was wholly surprised; it certainly explained why it had been so amusing to Hermione to be accused of having an affair with him. Without really thinking, Severus turned his gaze to the only other man there he knew to be gay. He still remembered when as a seventh year at Hogwarts, Severus had walked into a classroom to avoid Potter and Black and found little fifth year Kingsley, so thin back then, being thoroughly snogged by a Hufflepuff sixth year who's name Severus never bothered to was a Hufflepuff after all. Kingsley had never truly hidden his sexuality. He was so private a person that there had been few people in his life that had known about his sexuality that he hadn't been intimately involved with. He had been taught not to flaunt his relationships to the world unless it led to a bonding. It was common among many African Wizarding cultures, seeing all early relationships as practice, and not really worthy of discussion. He watched as Kingsley's concerned gaze followed George to the house, watched him suck in a deep breath and seem to hold it much longer than was necessary. Slowly, a theory started to build.

Severus knew that Hermione was obviously close with George, he wasn't the least bit surprised as she got up to follow George inside. It was her relationship with Kingsley that had shocked him. It wasn't that she would have anything in common with him or that they wouldn't get along. It was just that he had often wondered how his little swot and the older man had really gotten to know each other so very well in the first place. But, if Hermione was close friends with Kingsley's lover it could certainly explain how she had come to be so close with the older man. It could also explain her knowledge of possible birthmarks, perhaps she too had found Kingsley in a compromising position.

Suddenly the table was filled with laughter at something Ginny had said and Kingsley looked up and noticed Severus looking at him. It was as if all his questions had been answered in that short glance, the questioning look on Kingsley's face that seemed to ask 'just how much do you know' was enough to confirm his suspicions.

_So that's __what Hermione has on Kingsley. He's been sleeping with his friend's son for years. Interesting. I wonder why they are still keeping it secret if it has been going on for so long, if professions of love were anything to go by. _

While Severus continued to observe Kingsley as he fretted about his lover the rest of the table was starting to move around, having finished their meal. Arthur and Molly were talking with Bill, Charlie, and his fiancée, Tristy while Ginny was talking with Luna, Neville, and Hannah. Minerva turned in her seat to speak with Kingsley.

All of them were busy discussing the night's events amongst themselves. The Weasley's taking more of an interest in George's revelation. With Bill telling his parents and Charlie about the day he had told them he was gay and in love, but that he still had no idea who it could be. "I don't know much really, he jus said that he loved him, and wanted to tell everyone but knew the guy wasn't ready. He said he saved him after Fred died, so it had to have started soon after the war I think, I just don't know." Bill said.

"I just don't know why he wouldn't say something. My baby has been keeping this from us for so long, I mean, why the secrets I just don't understand." Molly lamented.

"Oh come off it mum," Charlie practically shouted at her. "I was lucky I was in Romania. Why do you think I stopped coming home so often? There are only so many of your matchmaking attempts a man can take. And it is never just matchmaking is it mum? No, it's 'when are you finally going to settle down and give me grandbabies?' It's maddening mum. What did you expect him to do, come to you and say 'gee mum, sorry to disappoint you, but I can't give you grandbabies, so sorry I love another man.' Seriously mum," he told an increasingly chagrined Molly.

Molly, hands now firmly planted on her hips clucked. "Why I never! Charlie, I cannot believe you would talk to your mother that way. All I ever wanted was for my babies to be happy."

Arthur tried to comfort his wife; placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, but knew that in the end Charlie spoke the truth. "Now Molly, I just think that Charlie means you can be a bit…"

"Pushy, overbearing, controlling, obtrusive, should I go on mum? Just look how you were with me before I married Fleur. It was a nightmare Mum. We love you, but Charlie's right, and after Fred died it just got worse. We all know Ron wasn't ready to get married and look how that turned out. But you were always on him to 'make an honest woman out of Hermione.' She didn't want to get married Mum, not then. But of course she couldn't very well tell you that could she. You are the only mother she has left. You had already picked her dress robes out for her and hired a caterer before Ron even gave her the ring. My guess is George just didn't want to disappoint you with the loss of a fairy tale wedding and more grandbabies," Bill informed her, deciding Charlie was right and enough was enough. "Maybe he just needs to know that you support him anyways. He and Fred were always the trouble ones. The disappointments as far as they could tell, not Head Boy, not big shot curse breaker or Quidditch star turned Dragon Tamer. They dropped out and made jokes, sure they make a killing, more than any of us ever will, but all they really got from you was that they should have taken that talent and done something respectable with their lives. You really thought he would run and tell you he was gay?"

"I…I…I…just wanted my boys to be happy, to…to…I just…I was trying…" Molly couldn't quite find the right words to defend herself.

"Alright boy's, that's enough now. We get your point. There has been enough division in this family, and quite enough loss. We all need to be sure that George knows we are there for him when he is ready, and that we all support him. It is probably best if we don't all go bombard him with questions all at once or act like this is some huge deal that requires hours of discussion. If he wants to talk let him talk but, for Merlin's sakes, don't go and scare the poor boy off again," Arthur said, managing to step up into the family head role that was frankly, usually occupied by his currently vexed wife.

Meanwhile, having moved inside the house to sit in the living room where she could keep an eye on Teddy who was busy playing with his cousin Victoire while her mommy Fleur sat quietly discussing wedding plans Charlie's soon to be bride, Tristy, Ginny was chatting animatedly with her old friends from the D.A. Ginny, Neville, Hannah, and Luna were all seated on various chairs and pulled in rather close so they could talk without being easily overheard. "I mean I love her, but I don't get it. Harry seems to think they are oddly suited to each other but honestly, Snape of all people. Maybe I was just gone too long, I don't know, but last I saw her she was married to my brother. Then she shows up here, and he is acting like it was his child she buried, I don't get it," Ginny said.

"Well I was talking to Susan the other day, she lives on Diagon now, has for the last year or so. Well she says that she started using The Potion Masters Brew as her main apothecary. Aside from telling me that Snape is so much less, bat like… I suppose would be the best way to put it. She said she has been there a few times when Hermione walked in and you could see the change in Snape. She swears she caught him smiling once. I don't know, but she tells me that whenever she saw Hermione in there they joked with each other like old friends. It was really odd because Hermione hardly waved at Susan in recognition but she would seek out Snape and he would get her what she was looking for and they would just talk and laugh. She thought they were having an affair, and I thought she was crazy, but seeing her here with him today… I mean the fact that he was here at all makes me wonder. And he stepped up and gave the blessing in Ron's place. It makes me wonder, I'll say that much," Hannah went on, gossiping wildly about their friend.

Neville shook his head at the women and his wife in particular. "Hannah," he chastised. "Now we don't know what's going on. I don't know, maybe they are just weird friends, really weird, because, well, it's Snape. I suppose if any of us would be able to be friends with him it would be Hermione, she always gives everyone a chance, and well, let's face it; she's always been a bit older than all of us mentally. Maybe what she needed was an older friend. The point is we don't know, and as much as I can't see anyone wanting to spend much time with Snape… It just isn't right to talk about her like this not when she can't tell us the truth," he said hoping to stop the girls gossiping.

Luna, who had been listening with an airy smile on her face giggled lightly. "Well I for one think that the Crested Madrigol Flees have done wonders for Professor Snape's coloring. It is quite a sight to see them flit between the two of them isn't it? They obviously picked up on the energies flowing between Hermione and the Professor, it's quite beautiful. Though I don't think that they are bright enough yet to suggest any sort of long term affair, of course they could have dimmed because of the terrible loss. Oh, hello Hermione. George, so nice to see you again," she said, bringing attention to the two people that had just descended the stairs.

As the other three friend's heads snapped from Luna and her musings to the amused face of George and the irritated one of Hermione. George leaned in and whispered into Hermione, "I think I will see if I can go find Mum and Dad, have fun with this lot."

"Some friend you are George Weasley. Oh fine, and I told you they were talking about us," she said as she finished descending the stairs and headed towards her gossiping friends while George headed back outside to look for his family.

"Hi Hermione we were just, ah…" Neville tried to find words to explain what she heard.

Hermione sat down on the floor next to Luna's chair not bothering to go get one of her own and laughed. "Oh just save it Neville. You were all talking about me and Severus and I frankly expected as much, so don't worry about it. I suppose it seems a bit strange especially when I haven't been able to see any of you lately. I would love to explain, but I am sure you have more questions than I can answer right now. I was hoping we could get together for lunch sometime, or dinner at my place," she suggested.

"Well, it's a Hogsmead weekend this weekend; you could always join me and Hannah for lunch at the Hog's Head. I'm sure Abe would be happy to see you, what do you think?" Neville offered.

Hermione smiled at her friend, who seemed to understand that a huge group gathering would be a bit much. "That sounds wonderful Neville. It's been so long since I've been there, I hear that so much has changed," she said wistfully. "Besides, I was hoping to have tea with Minerva soon, maybe I can manage to do that then too. I'll have to talk to her about it."

Hannah smiled warmly at her as she went to stand. "That sounds lovely Hermione. Come on Neville, it's getting late and you have work in the greenhouses before classes in the morning," she said offhandedly to her husband, playing the part of the dutiful wife. "Hermione, it was a beautiful ceremony, and we truly are so sorry. It will be good to catch up. I'll send an owl alright? Luna, Ginny, good to see you both."

Neville stood to join his wife, "Hermione I'm really sorry things worked out the way they did for you. You know we are here if you need us. We love you, you know. I look forward to seeing you this weekend. I really want to show you the new puffapods; they are quite spectacular this year," he said, as always getting a little extra excited when the subject of herbology came up.

"Sounds great Neville, I'll look for your owl okay. It was really good to see you both. Thanks for being here. It means a lot to me. Really thank you both. We will catch up this weekend," Hermione said, holding back the desire to snap at everyone to mind their own business.

Hermione let Neville pull her up from the floor and gave Hannah and him each a hug good bye. They then went and made their rounds saying their goodbyes while Hermione settled back on the floor by Luna who absentmindedly pulled hair back away from Hermione's face and braided it into a sort of crown about her head.

"You always looked so lovely with your hair pulled out of your face Hermione. Though I do like this shorter hair on you, it is quite nice. I do hope you didn't have an infestation of Flaming Drangle Drigs. I found an amazing specimen last month when I was trudging through the Australian Outback searching for the Reticulated Rugleberg; which is a very interesting creature that infiltrates people's thoughts and makes them dance. It's all very fascinating," Luna went on in an airy sing-song voice that had always had people underestimating her power.

Ginny, who had always been quite amused by her friend's beliefs in the oddest creatures, tried to stifle a giggle.

Hermione on the other hand always knew that there was a deep intelligence in Luna, and that for every creature she believed in that didn't exist there was bound to be one that did, she was after all a muggle born witch living in a world where Unicorns weren't just in fairytales and she herself had flown on Hippogriphs and Thestrals. Who was to say there wasn't Nargles or Reticulated Rugleburg's? "Well that sounds quite interesting Luna, you'll have to tell me all about your trip sometime, I do hope you took pictures. Though I must say there is nothing so interesting about the length of my hair. They shaved me bald in the hospital, and when I grew it back I decided to keep it shorter, I can still pull it back when I want though so that's nice," she told her friend. "We really should get together soon, maybe a dinner at my place?"

"Oh that does sound wonderful, where are you staying?" Luna asked as she conjured little miniature yellow daisies and placed them throughout Hermione's braided crown.

"At my parent's old place, I can give you directions. It would be very nice to have you over, I could actually use a little help livening the place up a little, it's been vacant for years," she said, smiling at the thought of Luna's visit and the possibility of getting rid of a few more of the dark florals her mother was so partial to. Luna had always been good with things like that whereas Hermione didn't have the open imagination it took to really decorate.

The three girls chatted about nothing in particular. Ginny and Luna both seemed to understand that Hermione was not in a mood to discuss her rather confusing love life. Ginny told the girls how she had stepped down from the Harpies and was going to stay home more and be a real family. To try to give Teddy a real mother, though she was terrified she would fail. Both girls assured her that she would make a wonderful mum, both to Teddy and any kids her and Harry had in the future. Ginny seemed not to notice the way Hermione's back tensed at the simplest mention of Harry's name, or she ignored it in an attempt at normalcy. The conversation was slightly forced, with Ginny having to work hard to avoid the topic of her Husband, her brother, Hermione's attack, or her situation with Snape. Luna helped seeming to have a gift for keeping conversations light even in the darkest of times. It was something that her friends had always valued in her.

"And thenPapa told her that she was welcome to write an expose on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack from a beetle's perspective if she was looking for more work but that he wasn't interested in doing an interview about his relationship with Glenda Grubbly-Plank, that he was a reporter and an editor not the subject of tabloid fodder," Luna said as she slid out of her chair to the floor by Hermione collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Hermione who unlike Ginny was able to breathe through her laughter couldn't help but ask, 'Grubbly-Plank, as in...?"

Luna propped herself up on her elbows and smiled. "Oh, it's the Professors niece. They met on an African Safari Papa went on after the war in order to get away and look for the Blibbering Humdinger. I don't think it is very serious, and really what that woman cares about is beyond me. Considering the amount of Wrackspurts flitting about her head it is a wonder that she able to think clearly enough to get anything published. I really do worry about her sometimes."

Ginny finally caught her breath and managed to talk. "You're worried about Skeeter? That's brilliant," she laughed.

The girls continued to talk keeping things as lighthearted as they could while outside George was busy deflecting questions about his lover.

"Mum, what do you want me to tell you? I would really like to talk to him about this first alright," he told his mother trying to keep himself calm.

Molly, who was still trying to get as much information out of her son as she could regarding his lover, decided to try something else. "Well, why don't you invite him for dinner one night dear? We would all love to get to know him and we can have the whole family here to support you. Oh we can do it on Sunday that would be lovely."

George groaned. The last think he wanted was to announce his relationship with Kingsley at Sunday dinner. It would be a disaster, and this was bad enough. "Uggghhh, I don't know mum, Sunday dinner, that's a little… Just give me some time to talk to him okay. I promise, soon okay. You'll love him I know it. He's a great man really. I just really want to talk to him first. It isn't fair for me to just up and change his life without talking to him about it, okay," he bargained.

"Whatever you need dear, just, don't wait too long. We want to meet this man of yours," Molly told him.

"Yes mum," he agreed with the hint of a whine to his voice.

Charlie who had been watching the interactions with some delight, glad to not be in his position anymore but feeling bad for his little brother all the same chimed in, "Oh I still can't believe little Georgie boys in love. It's astonishing really. And you are sure this man, whoever he is, loves you too?" he asked mockingly.

"Ha ha. Yes. I am sure. Why? Did you have to use a potion to get Tristy to agree to marry you?" George shot back.

"Boys," Molly chided.

"Come now boys, today really isn't the time for all of this," Arthur told them, quickly putting an end to the joking.

Bill who had been keeping out of it for the most part realized how late it had been getting. "Mum, Dad, I really should get the girls home, Victoire should be in bed by now. Charlie, you will still be around on Sunday won't you?" he asked.

"Course we will, staying for a few weeks this time. I'm not stupid enough to deny mum the opportunity to plan and plot with Tristy," he told his brother, noting the way his mother's eyes lit up when she heard he would be staying awhile.

"Perhaps we should start to tell everyone goodnight, it is getting rather late. I think I saw Minerva and Kingsley head inside a few minutes ago. And Severus headed in some time ago I believe. Now that is an interesting development I must say," Arthur told his family as they started towards the house.

Severus had indeed gone in and was watching the girls from a darkened corner, enjoying the smile that almost touched Hermione's eyes as the girls joked. He noticed Minerva come in and go to the group of girls looking to be telling Hermione goodbye. Severus hoped that Hermione would talk to her old head of House and that hopefully together they could work to get her through her NEWTS. He really did hope that if she was able to take her tests she would be willing to apprentice him. He could certainly use the help, and he knew that she was one of the brightest witches or wizards for that matter that he could hope for in an apprentice, but the thought of more of her company was indeed a delightful prospect. Teaching her the subtleties of potion brewing would be a worthwhile endeavor and while once he may have abhorred her chatter he came to find the silence lacking these days and missed her voice when she wasn't there.

Severus tensed at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. "Spying on your young woman Severus?" Kingsley's voice came from behind him.

"Avoiding your young lovers family are we Kingsley?" he returned with a smirk that even if Kingsley couldn't hear he knew was there.

Kingsley moved to stand beside his old friend. "Ah, yes, well… Wouldn't you?" he asked rhetorically, knowing without a doubt that if she had family to avoid Severus would certainly do his best to do so where Hermione was concerned. It was convenient that he had forged a friendship with the people closest to Hermione, as much as Severus forged friendships with just about anyone. "So what is it that gave us away I wonder?" Kingsley asked him.

"Oh nothing that anyone else would notice. It was once my job to see such things though wasn't it? You wanted so badly to chase him down, and of course I already know that you don't dream of young nubile women at night," he told him.

"I had almost forgotten about that. It doesn't really matter I suppose. It will all come out soon enough. It's time really; we have kept this between us for far too long. It's draining to us both," he confided in Severus.

"I am sure it is, though I don't really understand why all the cloak and dagger business. Why not just be honest with them if you are so serious about him. Do you really think they wouldn't be thrilled that one of their kids is seeing the bloody Minister for Magic? Or do you honestly believe that your being a man or that much older would be of consequence? We both know that it doesn't really matter, not to wizards," he said not getting any answer as Hermione was suddenly approaching.

"Hello Kingsley. Interesting display at dinner wasn't it?" she asked.

Both men smirked at her nerve. "Why yes it was Hermione. I was actually just discussing it with Severus. It would seem it is still impossible to keep much secret from the spy," Kingsley replied.

"Indeed." Severus almost smiled as Hermione's eyes moved over him.

"Well, that's interesting and not surprising really. But I actually came over here to tell you that Minerva is leaving, and frankly, well, I need to go home and pump. If you wouldn't mind Severus, I would like to say my goodbyes if you were going to escort me home. I have made so many lunch and dinner dates that if I don't leave now I am afraid I will have to hire someone to keep my schedule for me," she told them both, laughing lightly trying to hide her growing discomfort.

"Of course Hermione," Severus said, stepping forward to offer her his arm, a clear indication that they planned to leave. "Kingsley, good to see you as always and good luck with that… well good luck," he told his friend.

Soon Hermione and Severus had bid everyone goodnight and walked to the apperation point arm in arm under the moonlight where Severus turned them on the spot and landed them right next to the swing.

In the light of the moon the white paint of the swing stood out against the dark tree and grass and Hermione deciding to stay out in the crisp spring air a bit longer decided to sit. Severus, again slightly perplexed by his own actions moved to lightly push her, enjoying the simple contact that had been lacking in his life for over forty years.

"Thank you Severus. I know I have said it over and over again, but I really never could have gotten through tonight if it weren't for you. You are so good to me, you know. Taking Minerva's questions like that for me, I don't even want to think about what all she will ask me when we have tea this weekend. She is trying to convince me to join them in the Great Hall for dinner, but I really just… all those people. I don't think I will take her up on that," she told him.

Severus snorted quietly behind her, "For that no one blames you and you are most welcome. I already told you how I felt, I am not about to let a bunch of questioning old biddies scare me off Hermione. I must say though Hermione, you are most adept at keeping secrets indeed. I suppose that is what George truly does with his Wednesdays that left yours so open for lunch with me?"

"Oh yes," she began. Soon they were talking freely about their different experiences that night, Hermione telling him about her talks with George and the girls and all her various lunch and dinner plans, and Severus telling her about how he figured out who Georges lover was, and then telling her of finding him snogging a boy when they were in school. It was a nice distraction, but soon the pressure had built in Hermione's breasts and they moved inside, where Severus made tea while Hermione pumped before they moved to the couch and continued to talk, falling into what had quickly been their routine.

When Hermione finally made it to bed that night, snuggled closely against a hard toned body of a man she was coming to love more deeply than she knew how she felt as though with time she would find herself again. Silently she said one last goodbye to the baby she had buried that night and vowed to take what happiness she could from this life that had been so cruel to her.

**A/N:** So, what do we think? The next chapter catches up with Harry, Ron, and Verity. Should be exciting!

**~ fresh. new. lily ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognizable bits are mine.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. Things have been crazy to say the least. The next two chapters are all written though, so hopefully not such a long wait next time. I cant promise much at the moment. I am on what was planned as a vacation to spend time with my family, and my Grandma in particular (she was recently diagnosed with Leukemia and I wanted my kids to spend time with her before she passed) unfortunately I received word that she had died at home the day before my flight and never got the chance to see her. It has broken my heart.

Anywho…this chapter had a good deal of humor and a confrontation. I do hope you all enjoy.

To all the reviewers out there: THANK YOU! Thanks as well to everyone who sets alerts and favorite this story, it means a great deal to me. Additional thanks to **Poison-Quills **who does a fabulous job with the beta work on this story. *curtsies*

On with the story.

*** fresh new lily ***

There was a husband and wife listed on the itinerary that seemed to fit. Same initials anyhow and they had only booked a one way flight and only checked one bag. Even without the initials lining up Harry would have looked into the pair as the most likely candidates. Raymond and Valerie Wheaton seemed too much a coincidence not to be them, besides there didn't seem to be very many other possibilities. Most other couples flying together had round trip tickets purchased with something called frequent flier miles or credit cards. Raymond and Valerie Wheaton were the only passengers who had paid cash at purchase, it was a common mistake. Often making it difficult for pure-bloods and other fully integrated wizards to pass easily in the muggle world where cash was a seldom used form of payment.

Harry knew he would have to work fast. His first order of business would be to check and see if Raymond and Valerie Wheaton had booked additional flights or if they had intended on staying in New York. Harry looked out the plane's window into the night to the brightly lit skyline before him as the pilots voice came over the intercom and the seatbelts lights turned on.

"We here at British Airways want to thank you for flying with us this evening. We shall begin our descent shortly and have entered into United States airspace. The weather on the ground in New York is a comfortable twenty degrees Celsius or sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit with a light breeze in the air. For those of you that are returning home we hope you have had a pleasant trip and those of you just flying in for business, or vacation if you are lucky we do hope that you enjoy your stay in the States, and in New York if this is your final destination." The pilot went on to thank his crew and go over customs regulations before informing them of the terminal and baggage information as Harry tuned him out looking at the beautiful sights in front of him. He remembed how much Ginny had said she loved what she had been able to see of New York when the Harpies had played there over the last winter.

_Maybe__ we can come out her as a family over the summer. Though maybe Teddy's still a bit young for air travel, and I don't know that he would care much for the city. There isn't much he can do. Oh well, in a few years maybe. It does seem really cool from up here. __I do hope we can just be a family now, I know she says she will stay home, but I am almost too scared to hope .I need her now more than ever, we all do. How did shite get so bolloxed up? Frankly I would rather take a knee to the goolies than be tracking my own best mate, but here I am. I can't believe that I let myself get so wrapped up in my own little world I didn't notice this shite going down. Terrible bloody friend I am. Don't notice when everything goes to hell in a hand basket if I'm not at the center of the storm. _

A sudden bout of turbulence had Harry gripping the arms of his seat in a vice grip jolting him out of his thoughts. It would have been amusing to any of his friends to see him so scared of a little turbulence in the plane. Though flying in a plane is not the same as flying on a broom, where he was in complete control; versus flying on this big hunk of metal and mechanics that he knew nothing about. Other than when they crashed they killed lots of people and there was no stopping above the ground to hover after a nose dive like some Wronski Feint. A nose dive in a plane meant certain burning death. Suddenly the planes wheels touched down and Harry was in New York.

.

Harry didn't bother to go after his baggage right away. Using a similar ploy as the one he had used at Heathrow, Harry was able to discover that a Raymond and Valerie Wheaton of London had booked a one way flight to Las Vegas that was currently en route and due to arrive shortly. For some reason Harry found himself momentarily surprised that they would go sightseeing. If they hadn't planned on being followed so soon it wasn't that much of a shock that they had spent a few days exploring the city, as he presumed had been what they had done, before flying to Las Vegas.

In the end Harry knew it would be easier for him to fly. He doubted that if it was indeed them they would move on right away, if they moved at all. There was nothing to indicate that they hadn't decided a place like Los Vegas wouldn't be the ideal place for a fresh start. He wasn't sure exactly where the wizarding district was in New York, and mentally chastised himself for not picking up a wizarding map of The States before he left London. Using a floo would be problematic, and apparating to a place he had never been seemed insane. So it was he booked himself a flight to Las Vegas the following morning, not finding an available seat that night. Frankly he wanted to get some real food and sleep on an actual bed preferably.

With a plane ticket for United Airlines tucked securely in his luggage harry stepped out of the airport and was immediately assaulted by a sea of yellow cabs. Deciding it truly was his best option he hailed a cab and allowed the chubby dark man who stepped out of the cabs front seat to place his bag in the trunk while Harry slid into the backseat.

When the cabbie was once again seated behind the wheel he turned to look at Harry and opened a window in the Plexiglas separating the front and back seats. "Where to?" he asked simply with an accent that reminded Harry of a mobster movie he had seen glimpses of at some point in his childhood as Dudley watched while stuffing his face with popcorn and sweet cakes.

Harry managed to smile at the bit of memory from his past. "Not quite sure, really. I just need a decent place to stay for the night, nothing too ritzy but not some ramshakled place either you know. Just uh…comfortable. I'm just in town till morning, flying out first thing, but I could use a decent night's sleep and a good meal," he told the cabbie, hoping it would be enough information to get him somewhere decent.

The cabbie nodded his head rather enthusiastically. "Take yous to the Sheraton, nice place. Lots of yous visiting business types want me to take 'ems there. Nice restaurant bar too. 'Sides, you'll a be jus' fi'teen minutes from Manhattan so's if you wanted I could wait for you to check in and then take yous into town so you know…yous can see some o' 'da sights while's you're here." he suggested in a less than subtle attempt to raise his fare.

"Thanks, the Sheraton will be fine I am sure. As for your offer to wait I do appreciate it but I think I may just check out that hotel bar. Honestly a walk into Manhattan sounds nice, after such a long flight it would do me wonders to walk and stretch my legs. Thank you for the suggestion though," Harry said, doing his best to sound diplomatic. It was funny to think that while he had honed his diplomacy skills in the wake of the war when it came to the people he loved he had little tact.

"No problem," he said his accent drawing out and distorting the word problem to Harry's ears, sounding more like no praaablm. "Yous should see if theys got one of them city guide things in the lobby." Again Harry noticed that his o's came out sounding more like a's. He was happy to know that English seemed to be horribly butchered everywhere and Hermione might actually think he spoke it well comparatively, now if she could hear it from the cabby.

Thinking so randomly about Hermione brought Harry's thought crashing back towards reality and why he was in New York to begin with and he suddenly felt less chatty or concerned for the cabbies accent. "Yes, thank you. I will be sure to do that," he said automatically before settling into silence for the remainder of the ride to the hotel.

When the cab stopped outside the Sheridan Harry agreed that it was nice without being too posh or hoity-toity looking. He hoped it would be moderately priced, though in the end this would all be a paid work trip. He stepped out of the cab and the driver went to get his bag for him. Harry paid the fare, not bothering with getting change knowing that the ministry would cover the cost. It was something he always did when he travelled. Harry also made sure to get the cabbies information and told him that there was another tip in it for him if he was there to pick him up in the morning. Harry had long ago found that a nice attitude and a decent tip went a long way to getting help when he travelled. Usually it allowed him to rely less on maps and internet cafes that he wasn't all that comfortable with, even having been raised a muggle.

In the end Harry found he wasn't in the mood to venture out. It had been a long flight after a long week and instead after he had checked in, deposited his bags, and used the loo, he headed to the bar, had a few drinks, and some bar food that was frankly greasy, and delicious as far as Harry was concerned.

It was almost depressing to be in such an amazing place and not be able to take a gambol around the city. He was rather depressed as it was with all that had happened and sleep seemed to be the best idea he could come up with. After his fourth Jack and Coke on the rocks he made his way to his room and collapsed onto the queen bed. Which if he had taken the time to think about he would have noticed was much nicer than what he currently had at home.

When the alarm went off the he following morning Harry woke feeling groggy, jet-lagged, and all around crummy. His eyes were grainy feeling and he had to wash his face before even attempting to put on his glasses. Stumbling on the way to the bathroom without the aid of his glasses; once again cursing the shortcomings of the wizarding world. He knew that there had to be some wizarding equivalent to laser eye surgery, even if the thought of it gave him the heebie geebies. Harry washed his face and brushed his teeth and it helped to wake him up a little. Though he was in desperate need of a coffee and knew that the little single serving pot in the room, that he thankfully knew how to operate and set to auto the night before, would only get him so far.

After having found more coffee in the hotels restaurant and grabbing a quick breakfast, Harry checked himself out of his hotel and sat in lobby drinking his fourth cup of coffee. He hoped it would help with the jet-lag while he waited for the cabbie from the night before to pick him up and take him back to the airport, where he would board a plane to Las Vegas Nevada.

Harry had slept the whole flight, and while it wasn't as long as intercontinental transatlantic flight. It was still a few hours of sleep that he needed, although, it didn't help with his jet-lag. About fifteen minutes before touchdown a flight attendant shook him on the shoulder lightly causing harry to draw his wand in reflex.

"Sir! Please, calm down," the blonde woman who had shaken him awake ordered. "Sir, please, put that down. I was just letting you know that we are about to land," she said, working to handle the situation as a figure came up behind her.

"Sorry, I just got a little jumpy it's been a long few days," Harry tried to reason not really releasing his iron grip on his wand but lowering his arm so that the wand rested against his lap.

Suddenly from behind him a hand clamed around the wrist of his wand arm and a very calm cool voice spoke into his ear. "Drop it sir. There's no need to threaten the flight staff. What is this thing anyhow?" the male flight attendant, who had come to help from another part of the plane, asked calmly.

Harry did as he was asked, knowing better than to put up a fight on a crowded plane. "It's for nerves. I don't fly well, and it's just a stick for me to twiddle and keep myself distracted. I didn't mean to scare anybody, honest. I'm just…I suck at flying and it's been a horrible week, my sister was raped and lost her baby and I should have been there, but I wasn't and now I'm here looking for the guy and really I didn't mean any harm I just…Sorry, I'm jet-lagged and emotionally wasted really didn't mean to give her a fright, just a little stick, look," he blabbered on, still half asleep and working to defend himself as best he could knowing that he needed to be sure he didn't lose his wand if nothing else.

The flight attendant looked over his wand and realized it was indeed a stick and nothing more. Slowly he handed him his wand back and told him to just try to remain calm for the rest of the flight. Then he walked away and started laughing, muttering something that sounded like "crazy LImey jackass…who has a stress stick? What is a stress stick?"

Harry looked to the flight attendant who was still standing a bit awkwardly next to him and sheepishly smiled at her and apologized again, "sorry."

"It's fine sir. Just please buckle up. We will be landing shortly," she told him curtly as she continued down the aisle making sure everyone was buckled for landing.

It was no time before Harry was in yet another cab heading to another hotel. This time deciding that if Ron and Verity were indeed in Vegas there were most likely on the strip, he simply asked the cabbie to head towards the bright lights and decided he would figure it out when they got closer.

Harry was bright eyed looking at all the huge hotels with wild themes. the Luxor's huge pyramid fascinated him as did many hotels, but the sight of a castle caught his eye and he asked the cabbie to take him there. It looked fun he thought, after living in a castle for so many years. Soon enough Harry was in a surreal costumey medieval world that all seemed to remind him of Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick as Harry would always think of him. The more he saw on the way to his rooms, all the posters, and people in period costumes dressed like knights the more Harry wanted to go out and have some fun. It was tempting to drop his bag and find a show or hit up the casino floor. He had to keep saying Hermione's name in his head to remember why he was there. As a couple passed him on the way to his rooms and looked at him sideways, he realized he had likely been muttering Hermione's name under his breath. He was tired and felt run down and selfishly wanted a bit of fun. He wanted to find Ron, but he just felt like things were so tense if he didn't blow off a bit of steam he would explode. It was more than just things with Hermione and Ron. He had all but been a single dad since the war, with a job that ran him into the ground, and he was starting to feel like he wasn't himself anymore and he needed a bit of fun.

In the end, when Harry got to his room he went into his bag and pulled out his little potions kit. He knew that if he could get the locater potion going it would need six hours to simmer then he could get out and relax a bit. He really hoped that he could have a little fun, then with the potion ready to track Verity, and also Ron through her. He wanted to be the one to bring them in; he knew that when this story hit the Daily Prophet people would be out for Ron's blood. After all, Hermione was the poster girl for the side of the light after the war.

_I jus__t want all of this to be over. I don't know why I let myself be so blinded all this time. I just didn't want to admit after everyone else I lost I was losing Ron too. Hermione hasn't been herself in years, not that any of us have really, but she'd gotten so lost. I can't believe I am actually hopping that she ends up with Snape. Even I can see the git cares about her, and at least he would be loyal and wouldn't hurt her. I don't know anymore. This is all so wrong. Why did I push them to get married? Molly was bad enough without me pitchin' in. They never were quite right together, 'Mione's not Molly, and frankly that was what he wanted, Molly with boobs. Well Molly has boobs, though I don't think Ron ever notices that. Oh gods, why did I notice that? When did I notice that? It's just they are so big and her jumpers are tight across her chest, and then that apron sits…Oh fuck harry snap out of it, bloody hell she's your Mother-in-Law not to mention like what thirty years older…not that age really matters. AGGGH! Why am I still defending this train of thought, it's just, wrong. Focus Harry. Potion first, then you need a drink. A bloody big drink._

harry was working hard to clear his mind of images of Molly Weasley's heaving breasts. Harry set up his mini heat source and lit a flame before casting an 'aguamenti' filling the small iron cauldron with water to three quarters full. He then pulled the ingredients he had packed and prepared before he left. Harry was surprised how adept he had become at potions since his sixth year. The confidence boost his scores had given him that year had certainly helped him to realize that if he simply followed instructions to the letter then he would be fine. He just needed to leave experimenting to people like Hermione and Snape, he may know that if he did what he was told it would work, but he couldn't begin to explain why.

Once the water reached a light boil harry added six daisy stems sliced down the middle into quarters and two diced livers from a Horned Toad. Twenty two and a quarter stirs in a counter-clockwise motion brought to potion base to the appropriate muddy color while retaining a consistency much like Au Jus. Quickly he dropped in three runespoor eggs, which as always were difficult to find, but being an Auror had its benefits and there had been an arrest of a black market potions supplier in the last year. The department still kept plenty of what had been seized; using it when they could rather than having it destroyed to cut costs. After a few more stirs the potion was again looking right for this stage, taking on a murky green color. Harry moved ahead and added two crushed Scarab Beetles quickly followed that with two small drops of Acromantula venom, and then proceeded to stir fifteen times in clockwise pattern. The potion bubbled a bit, almost sputtering before it shifted to the appropriate teal color with a consistency close to that of the nectar of guava.

"Perfect," Harry breathed. "Now I have six hours to get back here and add the blood and hair. That should be enough," Harry was suddenly very happy for the muggle timepiece Hermione had gotten him for his birthday the year before last. He set himself a timer that would go off with an hour to spare and then count down the remaining time for him. Hermione had thought that the watch was cute and quirky. A 'Bomber' watch that counted down to the big event for you. It was ridiculous usually, though it was cool looking and mechanical with all sorts of little dials on it. At least for this, it would actually come in handy with the annoying little countdown.

Harry quickly changed into a simple pair of black fitted boot cut jeans and black short sleeved shirt, remembering how hot it had been when he stepped out of the cab earlier. With his black jump boots that were fairly standard Auror gear and his dark tousled hair he looked a bit like a muggle rocker. Well if you forgot the glasses. Once he was more comfortably dressed he grabbed up his wallet with his muggle money, that had been transferred to US dollars, and headed out of his hotel to walk the strip.

Harry hadn't been walking long when a woman dressed in a hot pink sequined mini skirt and what looked like a jeweled black bra approached him. She handed him a postcard with her picture on in and a phone number claiming that she was always up for a wild time. Harry nearly choked.

"Like what you see hon'?" She asked him with an accent he couldn't place other than to think it sounded trashy, not that that was much of a shock given her occupation.

Harry was still half shocked and all he could think to do was stammer at her. "Uh... Yeah, very…uh…nice… Must be off," and as quickly as he could Harry stalked off down the strip. He decided he needed that drink soon he ducked inside a one of the hotel casinos, not bothering to pay notice to which one.

Stepping into the grand lobby of the hotel and casino, Harry was immediately struck with awe at the sight of the coffered ceiling that seemed to be sprouting gigantic abstract glass flowers that reminded him of a field of multi colored poppies. It was breathtaking even to someone who was usually clueless about art and culture. Everywhere he looked signs and huge posters proclaimed that he was apparently at the Bellagio and that if he wanted he could see Cirque du Soleil. Frankly he didn't care where he was. This place looked as good and flashy as any should, so he headed off in search of a bar and the casino looking for some fun.

Harry had been slowly slinking through the casinos main floor, watching as little balls spun on wheels and people shouted and laughed as they won their bets. Everything looked so interesting, and a bit of it all looked complicated but when he came upon the craps tables he stopped and watched for a while. He thought that the game was reminiscent of an old English game called Hazard. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and after a few minutes watching Harry made up his mind and joined a table.

Harry was on a roll. He was also a couple of Long Island Iced Tea's in and feeling great, lucky playing shooter throwing the dice and was on a great winning streak. After a few hours at the table Harry was up a ton of money though he wasn't really paying enough attention to his ever growing pile of chips to notice. A cute girl in a sparkling silver dress had taken to kissing the dice for Harry and he was starting to really feel like a Rock Star. It was odd, being the Chosen One he always had a flock of people around him and fan girls chasing him and it drove him crazy. He hated it, but this little crowd was cheering him on because he was a guy on a roll, and it felt fantastic.

Harry rolled again and the table erupted into cheers people were patting Harry on the back and girls were flirting shamelessly chanting his name. He was having a great time, and for a little while he was able to forget all the drama and pain that had brought him there in the first place. That was until he heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Harry?" Harry looked up into the startled face of the very person he was searching for. He instinctually gripped his wand which he had been wearing on a wrist holster with an invisibility charm woven in. As subtly as he could he cast a 'Notice Me Not' charm and a 'Muffliato' so that they wouldn't draw too much attention.

Ron looked twitchy. Harry could hardly think of another way to put it. He was sweaty and had a small tremble visible in his hands and some of the small muscles of his face. Harry wondered if he was strung out, or going through withdrawal; either seemed a possibility looking at the man standing off to the side of the craps table. "What…what'cha doin' here Harry?" he asked nervously.

Harry smirked at Ron. He was trying to keep his cool even though his pulse was racing. and he was suddenly itching to hex his old school friend as memories of Hermione's broken body lying on a hospital bed flashed through his mind. They mingled with visions of her naked at the bottom of the stairs covered in blood like Snape had described finding her. "Lookin' for you mate," he said, working hard to keep calm. Looking around he noticed that Verity was nowhere in sight. "Where is she Ron? Where's Verity?" he asked, trying to keep the situation under control knowing they were surrounded by muggles and Ron was seriously unstable. Also, Verity was a wild card and that had him on edge.

"She's using the loo, wasn't feeling all that well. Why are you looking for her? You just…you leave her out of this Harry. I know that bloody bint wife of mine sent you. It's over okay, she can go off with George or whoever and just leave me the hell alone. I don't care, someone else can deal with her prude, stuck up, better than everyone attitude. I don't want her. I've got V and were having twins," he said shakily, the tiniest bit of pride creeping into his voice when he told Harry about the babies. It was the venom Harry heard when he talked about Hermione that Harry hardly recognized him.

"Twins Ron? You almost killed 'Mione. You killed your baby mate. You had a daughter, they buried her last night. What the bloody fuck happened to you Ron? We were best mates you and me, and now…I don't know you," Harry said sadly, knowing that there was no saving him. No matter what Verity had done to him, no matter what drugs he had been on, there was just no coming back now.

Ron actually laughed at him. "Pffftt. Likely wasn't my kid anyhow. Merlin knows the bitch never gave it up. And we haven't been best mates in while or haven't you noticed? It isn't like you have time for anyone anymore, too busy raising a dead werewolf's kid aint 'ya Harry? So don't go getting all high and mighty Mr. World Savior on me now," Ron said darkly.

Harry couldn't believe this was the same person who he had met at Kings Cross when he was just a boy of eleven. To insult him was one thing, but to hear him so callously talk about Remus that way was not the Ron he knew. "Ron, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but that's no excuse mate. You know I've got to take you in. I don't want to, but I have to Ron. Come on, we were like brothers once. Hell Ron, we _are_ brothers and I wish it wasn't like this but it is. Let's not make this any harder okay. Just…let's go outside," Harry continued to try and reason with a growingly agitated Ron hoping he wouldn't have to immobilize him here. Slowly he stepped closer to Ron, but Ron kept slowly backing away. They had gotten a decent distance from the Craps table Harry had briefly been king at, not even thinking about all of his winnings, when he had Ron standing in front of him.

Harry had managed to back Ron a significant distance away from the main gaming area. He was feeling like he may actually get Ron out of there and away from the muggles before things started to get really dangerous. Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that Ron was going to go with him without a fight. While he knew that he would be able to best Ron in a duel, they were in the middle of a muggle tourist mecca. The casualties could be great, not to mention the issues they would have mass obliviating a horde of muggles witnessing a duel in the middle of a Las Vegas casino. He was trying to keep it together but his nerves were running high. He was frankly well on his way to drunk, Long Island Iced Tea's packed a bigger punch than he had expected. Even for a wizard. He had already been there for four hours or so knocking back drinks and enjoying his winning streak when Ron popped up. Things were under control for the most part though. Ron wasn't fighting, and hadn't moved for his wand, which Harry would bet he was keeping tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

It was all looking like it might be okay until a shrill voice cut through the air. "Raymond! What are you doing?" The vicious domineering voice of Verity, who had been going by the name Veronica, cut through the casino.

At the sound of her voice Harry turned to look at her giving her a glimpse of who Ron was talking to so nervously. She, unlike Ron, wasted no time and had no qualms about creating havoc. Before anyone could blink she had reached up and pulled one of the two sticks seeming to hold her hair into a stylish twist. Then with deadly accuracy and lightning speed sent a 'Reducto' curse right at Harry's feet blasting a large hole into the floor and sending Harry flying.

No 'Muffliato' would be able to cover up the scene of destruction. Luckily no one had seen her shoot the curse, but all throughout the casino people were running and screaming that there was a bomb in the building. Harry was able to right himself and crouched behind a table that had been upturned in the chaos just in time to see Verity and Ron running the opposite direction. Harry couldn't lose them now. In a desperate attempt to catch them he did the one thing he could think of, and cast 'Congelo Moenia Vicis' which he had learned in Auror training. It was a complicated spell and took a lot of energy to cast, which is one of the reasons it was seldom used. It essentially froze time for all non-magical people. He hoped it would give him the chance to chase the two and get a spell or two off to stop them before the time stopping spell wore off.

Harry wasn't even surprised to note that dozens of people in the casino were still moving about a little confusedly in the face of all the frozen muggles. What did surprise him was the shock of blonde hair moving quickly to his side.

"Potter, can't you go anywhere without bringing attention to yourself?" Draco's words were sarcastic but carried none of the hatred they had in years past. Surprisingly after the war the former enemies had forged a tentative friendship. Draco ended up working in fashion, and was the man Harry suspected George was seeing. He knew he was gay and George loved his Wiz Couture line.

"Draco, not really a good time to play catch up. Either help me bring down Ron and Verity or shut up and stay out of my way," Harry shouted, never bothering to slow down or take his eyes off the backs of the couple he was pursuing.

Suddenly Draco was running beside him with a bewildered look on his face. "Haven't got a clue why you want to take down your sidekick Potter, but I have wanted to take the weasel down a notch for years. Do you really have to ask? Let's go," Draco proclaimed with a laugh.

The two hit the emergency exit doors just seconds after Ron and Verity. As soon as they were open Verity was shooting curses off at them. Harry was almost stunned to see that she was fighting instead of apparating away until he remembered her pregnancy. He knew from Hermione's pregnancies that apperation could cause miscarriage. He hadn't even taken his hand off the door when a slicing hex cut him across the side but he tried to ignore the pain. Harry quickly shot off an 'incarcerous' at the deranged witch leaving Draco covering his back with Ron.

He wasn't even sure where Draco had come from. Though when Verity managed to hit him with a strong 'incendio' that burned the side of his face badly and completely blinding him in his left eye, he couldn't have been gladder for the coincidence or the odd friendship. Verity's magic was strong, boosted by her pregnancy, and fueled by her hatred. Harry was already slowed down from the spell he had used inside and just couldn't get the drop on her. He managed to nearly hit her with a stupefy but he was playing it too safe, knowing that she was carrying twins. She easily blocked his spell and with a snarl sent another slicing hex his way that with his vision so impaired he had trouble dodging. The curse hit him in the leg but the location couldn't have been worse. It nicked an artery and the blood loss was detrimental, deadly if he couldn't stop it soon.

Draco was forced to stop his duel with Ron. Neither had been in great shape, Ron was still shaky and Draco was well on his way to pissed. When he saw Harry go down he knew he needed to stop the bleeding or Harry would die. He shot one last failed 'Petrificus Totalus' at Ron and dropped to Harry's side where he immediately began to work to stitch the wound together. He literally stitched it, with silver thread that shot out the end of his wand with a long sharp needle. Draco wasn't adept at healing but the man could tailor a garment impeccably. It was the best he could think of to stop the bleeding, but he knew it wouldn't last. Once the wound was decently closed he dragged Harry off to a darkened corner of the alley they found themselves fighting in and finding a crushed can on the ground created a portkey to the local Wizarding district. Draco had three shows and a new shop opening over the weekend. Within minutes of Harry getting injured they were gone but so were Ron and Verity.

**A/N:**Well, thoughts? I do hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for sticking with me on this story.

'Congelo Moenia Vicis' – freeze man's time

*** fresh new lily ***


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** Well thank you so much to everyone who continues to review and add this story to their favorites and alerts. It really truly makes my day! I do so hope you like this chapter, it pushes along the plot a bit and has a good comedic relief in the form of a very gay Draco Malfoy. Do enjoy.

And of course a gigantic thank you to my lovely beta **Poison-Quills** who truly makes this story so, so much better, going far and beyond my bad grammar.

*curtsies*

On with the story.

** fresh new lily **

Verity was fuming as she paced around their hotel room whipping her wand above her head sending all their zooming into her chocolate brown and gold designer suitcase she purchased in one of the shops in the hotel. Several of the items belonged to the hotel, various toiletries, towels, a very plush bath robe, and vases that she found pretty. Ron was sitting in a chair at the vanity trying to heal a few minor burns and cuts Draco had managed to hit him with but he was shaking so badly that he couldn't hold his wand steady enough to perform the simple charms.

"What in the bloody hell happened back there Ronald? This was supposed to be my vacation. I was supposed to have a week of pampering and spas and relaxation, or have you managed to forget that these are your babies I am carrying?" she screeched laying into him. "What was he doing here Ronald? Did you tell him where to find us? Tell me!"

Ron, who still hadn't managed to do anything much with his wounds, couldn't help but trip over his words, Verity had just possibly killed Harry who no matter what he said had always been his best friend, and the dark power was still radiating off of her crackling in the air. "N-n-no. I sw-swear. I d-don't know h-how he f-ff-found us. I j-just saw h-him playing C-c-craps. He…he said he was g-going to t-take me in," he finally managed to tell her.

Verity suddenly calmed and quickly made her way to Ron's side. "Shhh, darling. Calm down, it's going to be fine. We will just get out of here and start over. He won't find us again, no one will," she assured him as she cupped his face in her hands. "You're shaking terribly darling. You need to take your potion, you will feel so much better," she said sweetly as she silently 'Accioed' a vial to her outstretched hand.

Ron simply closed his eyes and tilted his head back as she brought the cool glass vial to his lips and slowly tipped its contents down his throat. "Yes, thank you," he muttered dejectedly. Ron knew there was something wrong with him, and that there had been for some time. It had been wrong long before he stared seeing Verity. Long before she started helping him to self-medicate with potions he honestly knew little about. In all honestly something had always been wrong.

Ron had never truly been happy. He was the youngest of six boys and never the best at anything. Then he had met Harry and felt special to be chosen as the best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. But that friendship left him in the shadows like he had been with his family. When Harry had pushed him into a reluctant friendship with Hermione he once again found himself to be a little less important, no longer the sole best friend of Harry Potter. He had really liked Hermione and as time went on came to really enjoy being a part of the so called 'Golden Trio'. Hermione was always so much smarter than he was and always so bloody perfect. In the end he saw marrying Hermione as a way to make everyone happy, it was what he was supposed to do. He had never really loved her. He didn't honestly think he knew how to love anyone anymore. There was too much darkness in his life. Sometimes he felt like that locket was still around his neck poisoning him. He knew that the darkness was just a part of him and that was the real reason the locket had affected him so much. It was why Dumbledore had given him the damned Deluminator. He had hoped that Ron would find a way to defeat the darkness within himself. He never did.

Ron was selfish and miserable. Fred's death had just pushed him over the edge. There was just something in everyone's eyes that seemed to say they wished Fred was there instead of him. Fred had never stopped fighting but Ron had left his friends time and again, more than even they realized. He still remembered the first time he had truly abandoned them. He had just seen the way to defeat the giant chess set that was guarding the Philosopher's Stone and knew he could get Harry through the door, but he was scared of what was beyond it. He saw a perfect opportunity in sacrificing himself, he knew that he could have won in another three moves without the need to sacrifice anyone, but he was done. Then when the blow was dealt to his piece he flew back and landed on his arse which had hurt but had hardly knocked him unconscious. He simply flung himself at the ground dramatically, a trick he had used a few times to get attention at home while simultaneously getting his brothers in trouble. In the end they hadn't really needed him anyways, Hermione was enough to get Harry through and the Stone had been safe.

It had gone on like that for years. His injury in the Chamber of Secrets would have hardly been enough to keep any of his brothers from helping to rescue their only sister but Ron sure as shite didn't want to face a bloody Basilisk. Then there had been the tournament in fourth year, he knew Harry didn't want the fame and glory, but it didn't change that he had it. Ron had been so jealous he had pushed away his friends and started sinking further into his depression.

With fifth year he had tried to be a better friend but once the rescue mission Harry sent them on became a full-fledged battle Ron began to look for a way out. The Department of Mysteries was just that, a place of mysteries. When the brain tank had burst he saw an opportunity much like he had done years before with the chess set. The brains stung as they had 'attacked' if you could really call it that but it was more like he saw every thought he had ever had as they accessed his mind. It was odd more than debilitating but it was a way to avoid the Death Eaters. Hermione almost died and he hadn't been there to help.

With sixth year he had worked to make up for it at first but then he had made the Quidditch team and was finally someone, he was a King as the song went. It took little more than the advances of Lavender to make him all but forget his friends. He was a teenage boy after all and Lavender was offering him all kinds of pleasures he had only really dreamed about before. She ended up leaving him using Hermione as an excuse but he found out later that she had been seeing Pavarati for over a year and used Ron to figure out what it all really meant, who she really was. When it became all too apparent that Ron couldn't please her like her dorm mate could Ron was toast.

Without Lavender to give him constant attention he turned back to Harry and Hermione knowing they would forgive him like they always did. Then Dumbledore had died and Hermione managed to convince him to help Harry. Ron had seen a chance at glory, but the reality of life on the run was far from what he had expected. It had been all too easy in the end to blame the Horcrux for his leaving. Oh sure, he went back after George had railed on him and told him that he was in no way welcome to stay with them in hiding. He managed to destroy the Locket and they took him back but almost immediately they were captured and all he could think was that he wished he never went back.

When they finally made it through the war Ron had tried to play Quidditch, but his fame wasn't enough to make up for his lackluster talent. He may have had a better chance if he hadn't been hung over all the time. He started drinking at the Victory party and had never really stopped. So he became an Auror, having to do less than the typical three year training program because of his efforts in the war alongside Harry; who incidentally became his partner.

Then there was Hermione. After the war he could have had any witch he wanted, the girls threw themselves at the so called war hero, but everyone was pushing them together. His mom especially wanted Hermione in her family. He had lost the will to fight and thought he could frankly do worse. But she was always punishing him for everything, making everything into his fault. She never let him touch her even.

When he had overheard Verity talking to Percy about in hushed tones about potions and muggle drugs he had been shocked and confused. At first he wanted to burst in there and put a stop to it all, to call Percy on it and best his brother in a way. Then as he listened more he heard Percy talk about 'Oblivion' and his first thought was that falling into oblivion sounded a hell of a lot better than dealing with his life. He later realized that was the street name of one of the Potion and muggle drug cocktails that Percy was helping to manufacture and distribute.

Slowly he started spending more time at the shop with Verity, trying to find out more about the Potions. One night when he had worked up enough courage to ask her about 'Oblivion' she invited him to a hotel she let him take his first taste of the Potion, and of her. That had been years ago, before he was even married yet. It wasn't long before he was using 'Oblivion' to help him forget everything that was wrong with this life but he could feel how it slowed him down during his training and so he decided to ask Verity what she had that would give him a little boost during the day.

Verity had smirked at him with an all to happy glint in her eye and introduced him to 'Resurrection'. Which was a cross between an 'Invigoration Draught' and muggle uppers and though he knew little about them he felt like he could take on anything when he took it. Soon he was taking 'Resurrection' in the mornings to help him get through the day and 'Oblivion' at night to help him relax and sleep. The toll on his mind and body was becoming obvious and at times he wished he could quit. Without the 'Oblivion' he found he would be shaky and jittery and anxious as the day wore on and without the 'Resurrection' and he was dead on his feet and his mind was fuzzy and muddled as if he were quite drunk; that was a feeling he knew well.

As it was, he welcomed the relief that flooded him as his mistress poured a cool vial of 'Oblivion' down his throat. It effectively calmed the tremors in his hands and the anxiety that was coursing through his veins. "Mmmm. Thank you sweets. I needed it I know. What're we gonna do now?" he asked her quietly and reveled in the feeling of calm surging through him.

Verity moved behind Ron and began to massage his neck and shoulders further lulling him into a state of utter relaxation. Her positioning behind him further served to hide her exaggerated eye roll in his direction and thought of how useless he really was. He made the very best type of man: one that was completely reliant on her, and stupid enough not to notice. "We need to get out of here. All of this stress isn't good for the babies Ronnie. We should just go to California and find a cute little house on the beach somewhere. Doesn't that sound nice? Forget all about San Francisco. It's too big of a city and the wizarding community is too large, we would risk being recognized. Maybe that's how Potter managed to find us. Someone could have seen us. I could have sworn it was that pompous arse Malfoy traipsing about. We'll leave in the morning and figure it out when we get there," she told him, lacing her voice with as much concern and timid hope as she could muster.

'Sound good V. We have plenty of money anyhow. I can't believe the exchange rate from Galleons into dollars. We'll be good sweets. You and the babies can play in the sand and drink lemonade. I can be a small town cop, maybe run the force someday, and you can raise kids and garden or something. And we can…" Ron started to tell her when he was cut off by her mouth on his neck. Ron moaned at the contact. "Feels good sweets," he told her causing her to smirk triumphantly at her ability to shut him up.

Verity moved back around to position herself in front of Ron. "You like that baby? Why don't you show me how much?" she said wantonly as her hand rubbed over the bulge in his pants. She knew she would have to do most of the work because of the Potion, but it was her preference anyways. He was always easier to control when he was sufficiently drugged. She had also made sure not to bring any of the special batches of 'Resurrection" that she brewed with added Anabolic Steroids to increase his testosterone and rage. She didn't need him raging at her. That was something she had specifically thought of with Hermione in mind. Now that Ron wasn't with his 'wife' anymore there was no real need to heighten his aggression. Verity preferred to be the one in control; between her Potions and her body she had Ron right where she wanted him.

Verity pulled Ron out of the chair he was in and backed him towards the bed where she proceeded to remove both of their clothing. Ron lay there quite passively, the combination of 'Calming Draught' and benzodiazepine, in the form of a muggle drug called 'Valium', working quite effectively to relax him and make him incredibly open to her control. "That's it Ronnie baby. Let me make it all better. You know that bitch you married was such a cow. She never could have made you feel so good. Could she baby?" she asked as she leaned her naked body over his. While running her hands up the insides of his thighs firmly before moving to stoke his length with one hand, she used her other hand to cup his sack in her palm and rub at the tender skin just beneath it with the tips of her fingers eliciting a drawn out moan from him. "No, she wouldn't know how you like to be touched. I do though baby, I know every little touch that makes you crazy," she proved her point by rubbing him just the way he liked.

Slowly she worked him like putty in her hands until she had had enough of manipulating his body and crawled up his body positioning herself where she could easily slide down onto his length. She always loved being on top where she could control her own pleasure and easily use her own hands to take care of what he couldn't accomplish on his own.

Later that night as Ron lay passed out on the bed beside her Verity found herself thinking over all her plans. Hopefully she had been dealt a lucky stroke with the untimely arrival of harry Potter. She had been surprised to see just how much the two babies in her had managed to increase her power. She knew that expectant mothers often got a power surge from their unborn children as a way to ensure their protection, she just hadn't anticipated just how much. If she was lucky Harry hadn't been able to make it out of there in time to treat his wound and had bled out.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Harry's head was pounding as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was facing off against Verity who was far more powerful than he had been prepared for. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes; he wasn't wearing his glasses though he doubted things would have been any clearer the way his head was feeling.

Before he was even awake enough to register the other person in the room with him he felt someone press a pair of glasses into his hand. Harry muttered his thanks groggily and put the glasses on. Relief flooding him as he realized he was in a hospital room. As his vision adjusted he looked around to see an impeccably, if not flamboyantly, dressed Draco Malfoy smiling brightly at him.

"What the bloody hell are you so happy about Malfoy?" Harry asked rather grumpily.

Draco tried to control his glee as he pulled out a mirror and handed it over to the man on the bed, after a brief glance at himself in it of course. "They suit you so much better. I could never understand why with gobs of Galleons in that vault of yours you insisted on wearing those horrible things you called glasses," Draco gushed.

Harry took the mirror from Draco and examined his face. Gone were his trademark thin circular wire frames and in their place was a chunkier frame that was more of a rounded off rectangular shape in deep bronze color that perfectly accented the gold flecks in his green eyes. He hated to admit it, but Draco really was good at what he did. He just didn't appreciate him doing it without his knowledge or permission.

"Where are my glasses Draco?" Harry asked, his voice carrying a hint of anger he didn't really feel.

Draco put his hands up in a defensive manner though it was done more in mocking than anything. "Calm down Potter. Don't get your knickers in a kink. They broke when you were dueling George's little shop tart. You are going to tell me what that was all about by the way," Draco informed him. "I took the one lens that wasn't completely destroyed and had the guy at the store get me a matching prescription. I thought that those would look good on you. I was right of course. You can thank me later," he said flashing Harry a big smile again as he saw Harry's dramatic eye roll that only served to confirm that Harry did indeed like the new frames.

"So, do you want to tell me why you're best mate and that horrid ice-queen-cunt from Georgie's place were trying to kill you? Not that I found myself terribly upset to finally have an excuse to hex the ickle weasel boy in the arse after all these years, but I would really like to know what the dancing daffodils that was all about," Draco asked. He set to work transfiguring the chair beside the bed into a poufy periwinkle chaise where he proceeded to lounge about like he owned the place. He wrinkled his nose at the rest of the room as he worked to make himself comfortable in his seat beside the bed.

Harry couldn't manage to contain his laughter. "_What the dancing daffodils. _Merlin you couldn't be any gayer. You do know that don't you Malfoy. I can see you now in your bejeweled blue heels to match your little lounge bed thing," Harry said, gesturing towards Draco's chaise. "I'm surprised that George didn't tell you. Well I suppose you could just be pretending not to know. I mean… I'm not really supposed to know about the two of you, but when you think about it all seems so obvious. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone else. I know that George would want to be the one to tell his family who he's been shagging all this time. Or who he's 'in love with' as he tells it. Secrets safe though mate, so you don't have to pretend that this is all some huge mystery to you. Thanks by the way, I would have been bloody fucked without your help, as it is I didn't manage to do any good. Oh well. At least now there is no denying the truth right," Harry spouted not noticing the look of bewilderment that quickly crossed Draco's face before he could school his features.

Draco listened to Harry rant and ramble without bothering to let Draco get a word in edge wise, which was typical of Wonder Boy as far as Draco was concerned. It was rather amusing in any case. He had been quite confused at first but once he caught on to what Harry was blabbering about he had to fight to hold in his laughter.

_Oh! I always knew Georgie was gay! The Wizard can pair a satin stripe with a plaid poplin and still make it look freaking fabulous. I wonder who his stallion is. I'm not all together certain why Potter would think that I am seeing George though. Oh well, this could be fun. _Draco thought as Harry finished talking.

"Thanks Potter. That means a lot to me that you would let us tell his friends and family in our own time. But, just so you know I haven't been able to speak with darling Georgie boy much since I have been traipsing about out of town doing these little fashion shows this last month. So I unfortunately still have no idea what the deal was last night. So maybe you could fill me in," Draco had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing as played along with Harry's completely off base assumption.

Harry smiled at the confirmation he was hearing from Draco about George. _I knew it! _He thought to himself triumphantly. "Well, sorry you haven't spoken to George lately. I'm sure he misses you the way he talks about you. But, ah… about what happened at the casino… Where do I start?" Harry closed his eyes and thought about what a mess everything had become. "I came out here tracking down Ron and Verity after he almost killed 'Mione. She would have died if Snape hadn't found her. It was terrible. He's been beating her since… I don't really know, but it's been going on for a while and she's been hiding it. I should have known though. Verity is another monster all together. In the end it all comes back to her. She has been pumping him full of all sorts of Potions and drugs. She's got something planned, and has a vendetta against 'Mione. She's a bloody psychopath, and now she's pregnant and I don't know how I am supposed to tell 'Mione that Ron's having twins when she just buried their daughter. There's a lot more really, but I just don't feel like talking about it all just now. Frankly I need to get back to Ginny and Teddy and regroup. I don't know what to do but now that they know I'm after them they are going to go into hiding. Ron was trained to track people and he's pretty good at it, even with Verity pulling the strings; it shouldn't be too hard for them to disappear. After all, Verity seems to be a pro at keeping secrets," Harry explained without going into too much detail. "I just need to get home, I feel like hell. I screwed this all up so bad Draco."

Draco listened to what Harry had to say without interrupting. He knew there were missing pieces, like what his godfather was doing in a position to rescue Hermione. Draco was probably the closest to family that Severus Snape had and with his own father still serving a sentence in Azkaban for his role in the war and his mother slightly less than sane Severus Snape was about the only real family Draco had left these days as well. He doubted that very many people knew they saw each other as often as they did, or that they spoke as openly as they did with one another. When Draco had decided to stop hiding who he was from the world and wanted to open his fashion line instead of following in his father's footsteps it had been his godfather that had been his biggest supporter. He could still remember what Severus had told him almost three years prior not long after the war had ended.

'_Draco. Why you would think I care where you want to stick your wand is beyond me. So long as you do not expect me to natter on with you about your lovers like some daft gossipy witch then I am pleased for you. As for your business venture I think you can be quite successful, between the Malfoy charm and your impeccable eye for the gaudy I am certain you will be a success." _

It had been quintessential Severus Snape. He had gotten surprisingly better at showing his true feelings over the years since the war and had on one occasion confessed to Draco that he loved him like a son. Draco had been speechless. In all his life he had never heard his godfather say the word love, and to hear it from his mouth directed at him had Draco in tears. It was not an appreciated reaction as far as Severus had been concerned.

He still didn't know what his godfather was doing rescuing know-it-all Gryffindor's though he knew they shared some odd friendship.

Draco decided to wait and ask Severus about it when he got back. "You know Potter. I already have an International Floo registered and set up for a week from now if you wished to accompany me back to London I am certain we can get your name attached to the register," Draco informed Harry, shining his perfectly manicured nails on the lapel of his perfectly tailored robes, obviously pleased with himself for being such a big shot that he had the floo set up. "Why don't I go and you work on your beauty sleep. You can you it Harry dear. You lost quite a bit of blood you know. You were lucky I can swish a stitch so brilliantly or you may not have made it," he proclaimed, swishing his wand arm in the air in a facsimile of the stitching charm he had worked. "That is what the healers said anyhow. Don't worry you can thank me later love." Draco stood and dusted invisible dust particles from his robes. Draco transfigured his chaise back into the boring chair it had been and made a face of disgust. "I do have a lunch engagement I have to make, so if you don't mind I think I will be out. I really don't want to spend the last week of my American trip sitting at your bedside Potter. The healer that was in here earlier said they would have to keep you here for a week at least, but I am sure you can be back on your feet in time to catch the floo with me," he offered, patting the back of Harry's hand sympathetically. "I would suggest having that leg looked at again when you get back to London though. The healers here aren't nearly as good with these types of wounds, nasty business. That was a very dark curse that she-devil ho-bag hit you with."

"Thank you Draco. I would appreciate that. I do appreciate your help. I wish I could get back soon but I know that I'm stuck here. You do know Molly is going to have a fit when she finds out about you. I really can't wait actually," Harry told him.

Draco laughed. Harry really was easy to mess with sometimes. "I know. It's why we have been keeping it a secret for so long, but I am ready to shout it from the rooftops. I love George Weasley. I am rather terrified of his mum though. Just, keep this between us. I won't get to speak with him until I get home and we had agreed to keep it a secret," Draco said, trying to stay as serious as was possible when he was dying of laughter on the inside.

"Of course Draco, I wouldn't tell a soul. You better get going I need to get some rest anyhow. And… thanks again. You really saved my arse there," Harry said as he lie back on the pillow and shut his eyes trying not to think of what he was going to have to tell everyone when he came back empty handed.

**A/N:** Well there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter is done, and back from the lovely beta goddess and is now in its final edit. Oh did I mention that it was all Severus and Hermione goodness. (maybe more reviews will move that editing along…just sayin') Love you all. Thanks for reading. You rock!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** I am so blown away with the response I have been getting to this story, it is staggering. The reviews as always make my day whenever I get one, and of course they make me want to work even harder on this story so that all of you continue to enjoy it! I have also seen that so many of you have been adding this to your alerts and favorites and I want to thank you too! I do hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Did I mention this is a purely Hermione and Severus chapter? Well it is! Hooray! There are mature themes in this chapter so reader be warned, or excited, whatever.

And of course a gigantic thank you to the wonderous beta **Poison-Quills** who goes well beyond my poor grammar to help with this story, you can thank her for prodding me to write the scene with Severus in the shower. .

*curtsies*

On with the story.

*** fresh new lily ***

Hermione awoke early Wednesday morning, before even the sun had risen in the east. Lying awake she went over everything in her head and didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh or scream. Her life was so surreal. Here she was in her childhood home lying in bed beside Severus Snape not even a week after the world she knew fell apart. She looked over at the man who was sleeping so peacefully beside her and felt her heart swell and break at the same time.

Hermione had treasured her friendship with Severus, even more so for the fact that he was such a hard man to be friends with but she managed. He was sour and complicated and impossibly private. He may not be the evil ex-Death Eater some saw him as but he was far from the romanticized war hero who had fought for true love, like others viewed him. He was somewhere in the middle really. Severus Snape was a battle worn ex-Death Eater turned spy and a war hero. Though he was not evil nor was he the heartbroken tragic hero who would die having loved the same woman his whole life. Hermione knew that Lily had been less the love of Severus' life than she had been a reminder of his guilt. Certainly he had loved her as much as any teenaged child can, and with all the bitter heartbreak that comes with most young loves. Lily was a banner for Severus to rally behind, and Dumbledore had exploited that for his benefit when it came to controlling his spy. Severus had never been allowed to forget Lily. Before the war had ended and he had been able to put her memory to rest with his promise kept and her son safe from The Dark Lord. A master Severus had turned to when he was little more than a bitter and hurt child.

What confused her now, as she turned and watched the first rays of sunshine filter in through the window to highlight the strong angles of Severus' face, was why he had suddenly become so… soft. He had been wonderful really. Since the moment she woke up in St. Mungo's he had been a pillar of support and she had taken full advantage of that. In all honesty he hadn't truly been her Severus, not the dark sarcastic git she had been falling for longer than she could really remember. She found herself missing his biting comments about her hair and incessant chatter, because while she had strongly suspected he never really meant it when he said it to her, it was so _Severus_. Sure she loved how attentive he had become when she truly needed it. She knew that he was forcing himself to hold back from insulting her friends at the very least. He hadn't even said anything truly horrible about Harry and that had always been a favorite past time of his. He sat through that painful dinner by her side and allowed Minerva to question him, Molly and Arthur to make assumptions about them without so much as a 'mind your own bloody business', and he had been openly affectionate when she knew that it was not the most natural thing for him. It had been what she had needed, and he had provided it for her without a complaint. He even put up with her mood swings; which were all over the place since she lost the baby. He was being a saint, and suddenly Hermione found herself thoroughly annoyed by that fact.

Severus found himself being rudely awakened by someone's small hands shaking his shoulders. "Severus, get up. I need to talk to you. Get up. Severus. Severus. Get up," he heard Hermione's harsh whisper by his ear.

Severus instantly sprang up and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong? Is someone here? Are you alright?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice even through his sleepy haze.

Hermione suddenly felt a little guilty for waking him the way she had. She started to bite her lip anxiously as she thought of what to say. "Well, no. Everything is fine really. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I'm confused. And I was wondering…" Hermione could tell by the look on Severus' face that he was not amused to have been shaken awake to slake her endless curiosity. He was giving her a look that clearly said 'spit it out woman!' Hermione doubted he would be all too happy with what she wanted to talk to him about. He would have to get up soon anyways and head to the apothecary and Hermione knew it would eat away at her now that she had thought of it. "I was wondering why you're being so nice," she finally told him going right back to chewing on her lip.

Severus face went from a look of annoyance to one of bewilderment. _Did she honestly just ask me why I was being nice? What am I supposed to do, take points from her for being abused and traumatized? _He thought to himself as he watched the worry cross her features. He knew she already regretted saying anything. "Hermione, it is too early in the morning to sit here and contemplate my demeanor without at the very least a cup of coffee. I do not know what it is you want from me, but I am doing my best to be supportive and reassuring. If you would rather I treated you differently you are going to have to explain it all to me, because frankly at this point I haven't a clue what you want," he told her trying with little success to keep the tone of his voice calm.

Hermione, whose hormones were all over the place, broke down into tears and quickly turned and buried her face in her pillow. "A go gus hat zoo heen doe ferf-ferf-ferfeck," she said through sobs into her pillow.

Severus who had gotten used to her emotional fluctuations over the past few days but still was rather unaccustomed to crying women had no clue what she was supposed to have said. Between the crying and the pillow muffling her words all he was able to hear was gibberish. "If you insist on speaking Gobbledygook you should go find a Goblin, though last I heard they do not particularly like you," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione slowly sat up and looked at him. He was being a sarcastic arse, and it was just what she wanted. Without really thinking it through, Hermione launched herself across the bed at him succeeding in knocking the both of them off the bed sprawling on the floor in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Severus who broke her fall hit his head but was for the most part unharmed.

"Merlin witch! Are you trying to kill me?" he asked Hermione who was looking down at him, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and her bottom lip was completely swollen from her worrying at it. He only just noticed the way her hair was all tousled and sticking out all over the place from sleep, the little green camisole she had worn to bed was askew, and exposing quite a lot of one of her swollen breasts both of which had begun to leak. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying but even still, as he looked up at her all entangled with him and the sheets on the hard floor of her bedroom he could think of nothing more than pressing his thin lips to her swollen ones.

Hermione felt like she was still falling. She looked into his deep purple eyes as his gaze came back up from her chest to rest on her own burnt caramel orbs and she fell right in. In his eyes she saw all the answers she ever needed to her questions. He was still Severus, he was just _her Severus_ now and perhaps that meant adjusting to her needs. As if he was sensing what she needed from him in that moment a hand suddenly wove into her tangled locks and pulled her down to him. His lips moved against hers passionately and slowly. As his tongue slipped from between his soft thin lips to taste her reddened swollen lower lip Hermione felt herself melt into him, her lips part to allow him access, and heat pooling between her thighs.

How this wizard could make her feel so much with one kiss would never cease to amaze her. As his tongue caressed her own she found herself wanting things she knew she wasn't ready for, emotionally or physically. Yet the thought that this just wasn't enough was lodged in her mind.

In all honesty, Hermione had wanted to feel Severus' hard body slicked with sweat and moving against hers for months. She had known that that despite everything that she had been through, there was something about Severus that set her whole world a flame. Her feelings for him had hit an all-time high about eight months ago after she had found out she was pregnant.

_Hermione pushed open the door to the apothecary five minutes before Severus was set to close. She knew that Severus wasn't likely to care about her news, other than to know that his potion was a success. Severus was standing behind the counter ringing up his last customer of the day. Hermione watched him package up vials for the old witch and put her bill down in his ledger. She was always fascinated by his hands. Even performing the simplest of tasks, like writing something down, they were the most elegant hands she had ever seen. _

_His fingers were long and slender, and always well-manicured with the nails cut cleanly. She had first noticed them as a student while she watched him demonstrate the proper preparation treatment for daisy roots. It was such a simple task, but the way in which he held his blade and sliced the roots with the most delicate and precise movements were awe striking. She had found herself over the years as his pupil admiring his hands on many occasions, wondering if their deft moments and grace would lend themselves to piano playing. It had been silly really. To think so much of his fingers as a girl, but as a grown woman her thoughts had strayed to a place she dared not contemplate. _

_Finally the old woman took her parcel from the counter, thanked Severus for his help, and quietly shuffled towards the exit. Severus seemed as if he had yet to notice the presence of another human being in his apothecary; though Hermione knew that was not even a remote possibility, he was always aware. Hermione watched as he wrote something else in his ledger and shuffled a few papers around on the counter. She didn't even notice she had been bouncing on her toes until she heard Severus crisp voice snapping at her._

"_Either cease your bouncing Hermione or I shall be forced to pour a Calming Draught down your throat and charge you extra for the service," he bit out. If his mood and the crease between his brows had been anything to judge by it had been a terribly long day at work for him. _

_Despite his foul mood Hermione found herself beaming at him. Then without warning she was running across the shop and throwing herself into his arms. Severus tensed at the contact but before either of them could truly contemplate the weight of their actions Hermione felt some of the tension leave his body as his arms moved to wind around her body a little awkwardly. At the time Hermione had written it off as simple gratitude when she took advantage of her position in his arms and tilted her head up to press her lips against his. _

_She felt him respond to her kiss. His soft lips, softer than she had anticipated, moved ever so lightly against her own parted lips. Slowly his tongue touched her bottom lip lightly before he seemed to come to his senses and pried her off of him. Severus quickly turned around adjusting his robes as discreetly as he could, but Hermione noticed and had to wonder if she had truly had that much of an effect on him. When Severus finally turned around his face was closed off, in an indecipherable mask that almost had Hermione regretting her decision to go to him in the first place._

"_Explain yourself," he told her curtly, giving her his best Potions Master glare. _

_Hermione was in too good of a mood to be disheartened by his reaction, and really what other reaction could she honestly expect from him. It isn't like he can just snog the day lights out of me. Right? Not that that was what I wanted either, I just… Well I don't know what I was doing really. He is a very good kisser. Focus Hermione!_ _She thought to herself, the blush in her cheeks only deepening, as she prepared to explain herself to him. "Sorry Severus, I really don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that I just… I'm pregnant Severus. You did it. I don't know how I can ever thank you. I'll name the baby after you. Severus for a boy and Sever…ina, Severia… hmmm, well I will have to meditate on that one, but you get the picture. Just, thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she said as she once again threw herself into his arms giving him a hug that was, if she was honest with herself, only partly out of gratitude. She noticed him tense again and this time he didn't move to embrace her in return so Hermione sheepishly took a step back and looked up into his face. "Sorry, I hug."_

"_I know. Just find someone else to do it with next time. And you will _not _subject your child to my name. Such a thing would be cruel. I am, however, happy for you, if you are happy. Does Weasley not wish to be celebrating with you? I am sure there are other people you should be celebrating with Hermione," he told her. Hermione thought that she detected a bit of something in his voice, envy, or hurt perhaps. _

_Hermione took a deep breath and felt a chill go down her spine as she looked at the man in front of her and wondered why it was that he was the only one she really wanted to celebrate this with when she knew he was right. She should be with Ron, but he was in a pub somewhere 'getting used to the idea' whatever that meant. In the end from the second the healer had confirmed that there was in fact a healthy embryo implanted nicely in her uterus, her first thought had been of Severus. She found herself thinking of him often if she let her mind wander, and it didn't help that since her trek through the mountains with him she knew exactly what his dark tailored robes were hiding. He may not be conventionally handsome but he had an amazingly toned body and his features were so chiseled and defined; it just seemed so elegantly masculine that Hermione found herself sneaking glances of him whenever she saw him and thinking of him when she couldn't. _

_The sound of a throat clearing brought Hermione out of her thoughts and reminded her of the fact that she was standing in front of Severus. He was at the very least expecting some sort of reasonable response from her while she was busy fantasizing about him. "Sorry. I just… never mind. I just really wanted to tell you. This would have never been possible if it weren't for you. I really can't even begin to say thank you. I should go though. I will see you on Wednesday wont I? Okay, well, I'm off then," she said, never giving him the chance to respond. She had taken a few steps towards the door when she seemed to lose all sense of decorum and ran back to him giving him one last hug tipping her head up to press her lips ever so quickly against his. "Thank you Severus," she whispered before turning and running out the door. _

_Hermione just let her feet carry her until she reached a little park on the outskirts of the shopping district that had been built after the war in the reconstruction. She found a little bench and watched as children played on the swings or few on toy broomsticks in the field while their mothers sat gossiping about one thing or another. One little girl fell and skinned her knee and Hermione watched as she ran to a man in dark robes and he proceeded to pull a small jar seemingly from air and rubbed whatever it contained into the wound, then kissed it and sent her back to play. Suddenly Hermione found herself picturing her own child on the playground running to her father, his black hair falling over his face as he bent down to kiss her scraped knee. Oh gods… Where did that come from? I'm married to Ron. Ron. But oh, Ron can't kiss like that. What am I doing? I cannot believe I just kissed Severus Snape._ _She thought, knowing that it wasn't the first time Ron's face had been replaced by that of the raven haired Potions master in her thoughts. There wasn't much to do about it, so she hoped that whatever it was she had been feeling would go away._

The feelings never did go away, she mused, as she felt herself shiver under Severus touch. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hand began to roam over her back and came to rest on the swell of her bum, applying a slight pressure that pulled her core tighter against his body. Inside Hermione was a mess of warring emotions. At the forefront were the desire and the fear. She knew he would never hurt her, but she also never wanted her experiences with Severus to be like those she had had in the past, where her fears had taken over and sent her spiraling into a flashback. She never wanted to associate this particular wizard with those memories, even if Severus had promised to enter her mind and destroy them soon.

Hermione slowly ended the kiss, and pulled back to look at Severus who's eyes were shining in the morning light streaming through the window, highlighting their color brilliantly. "Mmmm. That… was nice. I can certainly see how nice has its benefits. I just don't want you to have to pretend for me Severus. I already know you're a bastard most of the time, to most people anyways. You didn't snap at anyone yesterday, not even when Minerva was giving you the third degree. And we both know you love to snap at Minerva. And you have hardly made any derogatory comments about Harry lately. I know you have plenty of horrible things to say about him and probably plenty of other people. I just don't want you to feel like you have to censor yourself for me suddenly. I want you Severus, sarcastic wit, bad temper, and all," she told him, leaning down to give him a small kiss on the corner of the mouth to prove her point.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her and thought about what she had said for a moment before seeming to decide what he wanted to say. "I may have been holding back some of my more vitriolic comments, but that is my prerogative Hermione. If it has managed to somehow escape your attention, despite my best efforts of late, let me clear this up for you: I care deeply for you. You have recently been through a great ordeal that will take you quite a while to fully recover from and in light of that I have decided to try my hardest to make things easier for you where I can. I cannot promise that I will forever hold back. It is not precisely easy, and you are certainly correct; I thoroughly enjoy doing my best to aggravate Minerva. I have been doing it for well over thirty years and I do not see any reason to stop that now. I simply thought to spare you what I could immediately following the burial. Surely that has earned me points in both yours and everyone else's favor; which incidentally has the added benefit of making this easier to have the support of those that are important to you when you need it most. And most importantly, I seem to be rewarded with the most delicious kisses from a gorgeous witch. Would you care to explain where being 'nice' as you put it is more trouble than it is worth?" he asked her smugly as he pulled her back down for another passionate kiss effectively cutting off any response from her.

Hermione lost herself to the sensations of Severus's mouth and hands. When Severus suddenly ended the kiss and gave her a genuine smile, Hermione thought her heart would burst with joy. "Thank you," she said simply as she worked to extricate herself from the tangle of sheets and legs on the floor. Once she was steadily on her feet she reached down to help Severus up.

Severus felt one of his knees crack and his back was tight and sore as Hermione helped him to his feet. "Witch, I am far too old to be snogging on the floor. Surely the next time you are in desperate need of my kisses you can ask and not attack me bodily and pin me to the floor." His smirk only grew when he saw the indignant pout on Hermione's face. He snorted at her apparent displeasure at being called desperate. "Now, I need a shower. Why don't you go put the coffee on and pump before the pressure builds too much and becomes unbearable? I will join you shortly. How do omelets sound to you?" he asked.

The sudden gurgling sound emanating from her stomach and the mention of food served to highlight just how hungry she really was, and she did need to express milk soon or she was certain her breast would burst. "Omelets sound heavenly actually. Thank you Severus. I'll go make your coffee. Shower, I will meet you downstairs." Hermione kissed him on the cheek as she moved to precede him out of the room and headed down the stairs to do as he had suggested.

Severus closed the door to the bathroom behind him as he entered and let out a long breath. He hung the plush towel he had procured from the linin closet over the hook on the door and turned to rest the back of his head against it. This witch was surely attempting to kill him by means of sexual frustration and simple consternation. She was a walking, talking contradiction. He had never in his life been accused of being 'too nice'. The thought was enough to wrench a laugh from him as he pondered his situation with Hermione.

Severus knew that he would need to work on the Obliviate for Hermione soon, for both of their sakes. He was not looking forward to what he would find in her mind though, and he knew that there was no way to accomplish the task without being inside of her mind as he did. He would have to see it all, every gut-wrenching, horrible thing that she had endured.

He had seen the desire in her eyes as they lay entangled on the floor, her full chest heaving above him. It was almost more than he could bear when her camisole slipped and showed the barest hint of the darkened flesh of her areola. It took all of his control not to lift his head and capture that sweet bud in his mouth and finally taste the milk he had been dreaming about since he first saw her expressing it. He highly doubted he had been breastfed, though if he had he certainly couldn't remember, and Hermione's swollen breasts leaking through to soak and darken the green of her top was all too enticing to bear for long. He wanted to taste her flesh so badly, to bury himself within her. Knowing that Hermione wanted him, that there was little more than her fears keeping that from becoming a reality, was encouragement enough to consider tackling the Obliviate sooner rather than later.

Severus pushed himself from his thoughts and away from the door and walked to the claw foot tub. He pushed the ivory curtains aside and turned on the water, setting it to a point where it was more than a little hot to the touch, but wouldn't scald his skin. He stepped back and stripped out of the night clothes he had been borrowing from Hermione's deceased father, who had luckily been a very tall and thin man. Severus stepped slowly into the steaming shower and quickly tensed as the hot jets of water pounded down on him. Soon his muscles began to relax as he stepped back far enough so that the water was coming down on top of his head, rivulets of water streaming down his temples and neck while the majority of the hot water soothed the sore muscles of his back.

Severus stood there for several moments, just letting the water run over his lean form, melting the stress and tension from his body. His skin was starting to take on a pink tinge as the heat permeated his body. Severus took a flannel and squeezed out some of Hermione's citrus wash into it and began to lather the soap onto his body. He had to admit that the citrus did wonders to refresh him early in the morning when he was still tired and groggy. As his hand dipped below his bellybutton with the warm soapy flannel he realized that there was still one part of his body that was decidedly awake this morning.

Severus' thoughts turned immediately back to Hermione and the cause of his still partially erect cock. His mind returned to her bedroom floor and their intertwined bodies, only in his imagination he could easily see what her tiny sleep clothes had shielded from his view. He envisioned her naked flesh, heated and sweat slicked as she pressed her body to his to steal a kiss. He would never have enough of her kisses. Severus subconsciously lathered his erection repeatedly as he let his thoughts wander. He thought, not for the first time, of kissing a path down her neck and collar bone. He licked his lips as he thought of darting his tongue out to taste a pebble of milk that had formed at the tip or her perfectly rounded breast. Severus wanted desperately to lave every inch of her sweet, creamy flesh. He wanted to lick and nibble at her sweat slicked skin, tasting every inch of her.

Without noticing he was doing it, Severus dropped the flannel and took himself in hand, pumping steadily as his fantasies raged. In all honesty it had become more and more a regular occurrence since the day Hermione's sweet supple lips had first pressed against his own and his tongue had tasted her bottom lip. He could now easily imagine soft breathy moans escaping her soft lips as one hand traveled down along her waist and hips to settle between her thighs, lightly caressing her mound and the soft curls that he found there, as his mouth continued to suck and nip at her breast, paying special attention to her tight little nipple. He could practically hear her sweet voice as she called out his name, lost in the heat of her ecstasy.

Severus pumped his fist faster and harder as he thought of her walls contracting around his fingers coating his hand with her juices. He pictured licking up milk that leaked from her breasts as her orgasm overtook her. He wanted to suck the sweet cream straight from the source as he finally pushed himself inside her slicked core, still pulsing with the aftershocks from his earlier ministrations.

Severus didn't even notice the moans escaping his throat as he thought of burying himself within Hermione, of taking a nipple gently between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over the hardened little nub. His hand pumped faster and faster as his moans increased, changing to her soft voice in his own head. He pounded into his fist wishing it was Hermione and tried to quiet the sound of her name on his lips as he came, his hot seed spilling onto his hand and stomach, while his brain supplied the image of their simultaneous orgasm as he spilled into her body.

Fantasy Hermione whispered in his ear as he was starting to relax, "I love you." He decided not to dwell on that particular part of the fantasy as he bent to pick up the discarded flannel and re-wash his heated flesh.

When Severus walked into the kitchen Hermione was seated at the table, the dual pump working to express what appeared to be far more milk than he had noticed her producing before. She was so intent on what she was doing and the book that was hovering in front of her that she didn't seem to notice him walk in until he was behind her rubbing her with a firm touch. He could feel her shoulders relax under her touch and leaned down to place a light kiss on her neck before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I see you are producing more milk," he commented as he pulled a cup down from the cupboard.

Hermione took her eyes from the text in front of her to look up at the man currently pouring himself a cup of coffee and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight that greeted her. Severus stood with his back to her in a pair of dark jeans he had likely borrowed from her father's closet that seemed to be cut with the express purpose of accentuating the luscious curve of his backside and a grey cotton vest that was fit tightly to his torso. The short sleeves showed off his perfectly toned arms and Hermione couldn't help but stare at the sight before her. His hair was pulled back with a simple black band and secured at the nape of his neck. He looked like a dark god gracing her kitchen. He was rarely dressed so casually and usually only when he was going to be sleeping. Most mornings when he came down he had been dressed in at least his long sleeved button down and his waistcoat. This sight was infinitely more appealing. When he turned around Hermione let her eyes rake over his body taking in the sight of his well-defined pectorals under his vest and the way his torso tapered to an elegant v and then her eyes slipped down further to the button of his borrowed jeans before Severus cleared his throat catching her attention.

Hermione looked up at him and blushed prettily having been caught ogling his body. "Sorry," she muttered. "Did you say something?"

Severus shook his head at her and laughed lightly. "Like the view, do you?" he asked her as he took his coffee and went to join her at the table. He didn't bother to wait for a response from Hermione. She was far too busy chewing on her lip and being embarrassed to really talk. "I was simply commenting on the fact that you seem to be producing a fair bit more milk this morning," he told her, with a curiously heated gleam in his eyes.

Hermione smiled widely at that. "Yes. My milk came in. Isn't it wonderful? It's just flowing like crazy now. I can't believe how much milk I am producing." Hermione was radiating excited energy as she told him about her milk. Before he knew it Severus was listening to a lecture on the difference between colostrum and actual milk, and the amounts of fluids she should be drinking to keep the production up to a level that would really make it worthwhile for her to continue banking her milk. She explained the various vitamins that she would need to start taking to make sure that the milk was full of the proper nutrients.

By the time Severus had finished his coffee and was getting up to prepare them breakfast Hermione was just finishing both her diatribe on milk production and the actual act itself. "I make several vitamin potions Hermione. It is after all part of running an apothecary. Or have you forgotten what it is I actually do for a living? Because I promise you I am quite proficient. I am certain I can tailor one to your needs if you would like," he offered her as he started to crack eggs into a bowl.

Hermione beamed at him, though he couldn't see her with his back to her. "That would be lovely Severus thank you. It says here that folic acid and fenugreek are really good to have, and of course calcium and…" Severus turned to face her and put a hand up to stop her before she listed a hundred different supplements.

"Hermione, why don't I take the book, or books, that you got your lists from and I can come up with something suitable? In the meantime, why don't you go take a shower and by the time you are back down here breakfast will be served alright?" he offered before turning back to his eggs.

Hermione decided to take his advice and took care to store her milk, clean the pump before kissing Severus on the cheek, and bouncing up the stairs to take a shower.

Before Hermione had even made it down the stairs the smells of breakfast wafted to her nose and her stomach growling again. "It smells delicious Severus," she told him as she sat down to the table while Severus placed a plate in front of her with what had to be the most scrumptious looking omelet she had ever seen and a generous helping of kippers. Already on the table was a carafe of pomegranate juice and two glasses. Severus grabbed his own plate and joined her at the table. "You are going to spoil me Severus. This looks fabulous. What is in this? It smells so good," she asked him as she poured herself a glass of the juice.

Severus sprinkled a generous dusting of pepper over his omelet as he answered her. "The omelets were made with fresh spinach, tomatoes, chanterelles, mozzarella, garlic, and herbs. Yours is sprinkled lightly with salt as I know is your preference. Do you like it?" he asked as she took a bite.

Hermione put her hand in front of her mouth as she finished chewing and swallowed her first bite. "Oh gods Severus, this is divine," she said as she quickly took another bite.

Severus found himself quite pleased by her reaction to her cooking. There were very few people Severus had ever cooked for, and Hermione's opinion was by far and above the most important to him.

The rest of breakfast passed all too quickly in Hermione's opinion. The two of them talked mostly about Severus' plans for his work day, his brewing schedule and the need to harvest some more ingredients that evening. Severus promised her that he would take off a little early for lunch and meet her at the house with takeout enough for four people. Hermione didn't miss the way he grumbled about the addition of George and Kingsley to their typical Wednesday lunch date, but she chose not to dwell on it.

After Severus had left for work Hermione sat swinging in the back yard thinking over the changes in her life that seemed to all happen overnight. She had gone from a wife, well she had thought she was a wife anyhow, who had been miserable in her domesticity, to the girlfriend, lover, partner… well something, she just wasn't sure what the appropriate label was. She had gladly walked hand in hand with Severus through the yard to the apperation point by the tree and kissed him goodbye, telling him she would see him for lunch, and to have a good day and not to scare too many customers away. When he had left she had sat on the swing, that before returning to the house with Severus this past week, she hadn't actually sat on since she was a child; perhaps the summer after her second year at Hogwarts. Despite everything that had happened, and everything she knew she needed to work through, Hermione found that she was hopeful and happy for the first time in years.

Deciding to take advantage of her good mood Hermione set to working in the garden the muggle way. Pulling weeds and pruning the hedges took up most of her morning but by the time there was a knock on her front door signaling George and Kingsley's arrival for lunch the garden was much closer to its former glory and she was quite pleased with herself. The roses were looking healthy and promising with several buds visible once she had pruned them and cut back the overgrowth. The lawn was lush and green and freshly mowed and all around she could see where various bulbs were starting to sprout. As she walked into the house she felt very satisfied with the work she had done. Though she realized that that she had lost all track of time and was now in desperate need of a shower and had company at the door.

_Oh well, I am certain they can amuse themselves for ten minutes. _She thought as she walked through the house towards the front door.

**A/N: **Well I certainly hope you liked this chapter. It was so much fun to write. I suppose if you didn't you can review and tell me why! Things are moving along nicely now for the time being and the next chapter is lunch with George and Kings! Thanks as always for reading.

I haven't said so in a while, so if there is anything you think you want to see more of, or that you think this story is lacking, or even if you just have a random suggestion, feel free to let me know. I am always open to thoughts and ideas from new sources.

Thanks again!

*lily*


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, pity that…

**A/N: **Hello…Is anyone there? Hello…Oh there you are, you haven't given up on me! Terribly sorry about the long wait. I really am sorry. I spent a very long month in California, mourning with the rest of my family for the greatest woman I have ever known, and then I went and got sick. I know, excuses, excuses. I am back, and writing like crazy. The next two chapters are finished (and being beta'd as we speak by the amazing **Poison-Quills**) so I should have more updates very soon!

I want to thank all of you for sticking with me on this story, and for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and PM's I have received. It is amazing to say the least.

One last thanks to **Poison-Quills**, who is truly worth waiting for! Thank you my lovely beta!

No more waiting –

***fresh new lily***

Hermione smiled at the sight awaiting her on her front steps. George was very stylishly dressed in some of his favorite black pants that were tightly fitted to his lean frame paired with a white shirt that loudly proclaimed 'Ginger's Do It Better!' It was classic George really. Kingsley was dressed in a dark navy pinstriped suit that was obviously very well made and perfectly tailored to fit. Their hands were clasped firmly together and Hermione could only hope that the day would come that they could be so open about their relationship wherever they went.

"I would hug you but…" Hermione said as a way of greeting the two men on her doorstep.

George smiled at her and dramatically looked her over from head to toe. "But you have decided to start your life over as a garden gnome?" he asked her, wrinkling his nose at all the dirt she was covered in.

Kingsley smiled and chuckled deeply at his lover and his friend. "Don't mind him, Hermione. He's just upset I wouldn't let him bring anything from the shop to taunt Severus with. Is he here?" Kingsley inquired as Hermione stepped back to invite them in.

Hermione rolled her eyes at George, both at his comment and at the notion that he would attempt to play pranks on Severus. "Severus had to work, but he should be here anytime for lunch. I'm not really sure what's keeping him. He was going to be bringing lunch. Perhaps he got held up when he went to pick something up. Then again I got so carried away working in the garden; it is entirely possible he has done the same thing at work. Merlin knows he can forget all about the outside world when he is ensconced in his lab," she told them. She led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit down. "Why don't you make yourselves at home while I run up and shower quickly. George, love, there are chocolate biscuits in the cupboard if you would like to help yourself, and there's everything you could need for tea as well if you wanted to make yourself useful. Or you could wait for me to make it, but you never like it when I do. I'll be right back down," she babbled at them, feeling like a terrible hostess already.

"Oh, the service in this place is terrible 'Mione." George gingerly touched his fingers to his collar bone, doing his best poor me put upon act.

Kingsley shook his head and smacked George's arm lightly. "Be nice George. Go, take a bath and relax love. We will be just fine by ourselves for the time being. Think nothing of it," he told her, smiling kindly at her.

Hermione laughed a little at his words. "Thanks Kings. And as you well know I never take George too seriously. At least, not when he is working so hard at being a pest," she amended, knowing full well that George had his moments when he could be very serious and wonderful to talk to. He just happened to love life and laughter, and she had not been able to find fault with that nearly as much after the war had ended as she had when she had been a Prefect and his antics often made her job incredibly difficult. "And while a bath does sound lovely, I really do want to visit with the both of you while I have the chance, so it you don't mind, I'll just run upstairs. Be back in a jiff boys," she hollered as she was making her way toward the stairs and a shower she desperately needed.

Hermione laughed as she stepped into the shower and under the hot stream of water. If someone had told her back in her fifth year when George was working diligently with Fred, in what seemed to be an endless campaign to drive her absolutely bonkers, that he and his lover (who happened to be Kingsley Shaklebolt – future Minister for Magic) would become more like brothers to her than even Harry had been she likely would have questioned their sanity, or wondered what she would have done to deserve George as a best friend. Now she wasn't sure what she would do without the two of them. She had thoroughly missed her time spent with the two, laughing and talking over dinner at Kingsley's lovely little cottage. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since they had gotten together in a setting where they could talk freely. She hadn't even realized how much watching the two of them together like that had made her jealous. They loved each other so completely and seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces, each having the little bit in themselves that the other was missing. George brought a light to Kingsley's eyes and a depth to his laughter that wasn't there otherwise. Whereas Kingsley had been the strength and quiet support that George needed for so long. She hoped that everyone else would see the same when they were finally open about their relationship, at least with those they both loved. She hoped that she could have the same. After years in such a privately painful relationship she found that all she wanted was to be in love and not have to hide it. She hoped it was possible for her.

Hermione worked the conditioning potion into her hair, thankful again for having Severus in her life. Muggle conditioners simply couldn't compete with his well-made potion. As her fingers tangled in her hair and massaged her scalp she began to wonder what was holding Severus up. He was always punctual, unless of course he was trying to make a dramatic entrance. She hardly thought that would be the case and honestly assumed he would have been there before George and Kingsley, if only for no other reason than to assert his new role in her life. He was not another guest in her home. He for all intents and purposes was living there with her. Wasn't he? It was now a question she couldn't get out of her mind. She didn't notice the minutes tick by as she continued to work the potion through her hair, enjoying the light tingling on her scalp. She just kept fretting over the definitions of her relationship with Severus. He certainly cared a great deal for her. That was certainly evident that morning when she had yelled at him for being too nice. He cared for her. He wanted to be there. What she didn't know was if it was permanent in his mind. Would he stay there in that house indefinitely? Did she want him to?

Hermione continued to mull it over in her brain even as she began to hasten her shower, remembering the two men sitting downstairs. Things in her life had changed so abruptly that it was at times hard to understand just what was real anymore. At that moment she knew she didn't have all the answers. Hermione realized though, that having all the answers hadn't really helped in the past every time. She still married Ron, or thought she did, she still lost herself in his madness and abuse, and she still fell in love with Severus Snape.

_Love? Is that what it is? _She wondered, as she let the water cascade down her body in warm streams, rinsing the rest of the soap and finishing her shower, a few minutes later than she had planned. She never answered her own question as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large soft towel.

It had taken her longer to get dressed than she would have liked, but there wasn't much left in her closet that would fit her body now, she was much more curvy than she had been at the end of sixth year. Which was really the last time she had purchased anything new that was in that house. She needed to go shopping she decided as she slipped into pair of jeans that had once been quite comfortable and loosely fit but now hugged her curves tightly. She was glad that the style had been a bit lower cut because otherwise she was certain she never would have gotten the button to close over what was left of her pregnant belly. After rifling through looking for a nice top to wear that would fit she finally gave in and settled to wear another camisole deciding in the end that it was better to be comfortable than dressed nicely. The stretchy material of the deep marigold camisole covered her fairly well, although it tended to show a little skin around her hips when she moved. She hardly thought that the men downstairs would care if she wasn't as smartly dressed as they were. Feeling the need for at least a little glamour she grabbed an old pair of cork wedges with gold braided straps that she used to wear with her sundresses when she needed to dress them up a bit more. All in all she figured she was at the very least more presentable than she had been when she opened the door earlier, covered in grime from the garden.

When Hermione finally made it back down the stairs a few minutes later she was mildly surprised to see that it was still just her, Kingsley, and George there. She had hoped Severus would have made it by now. Hermione walked into the living room where George and Kingsley were seated on the couch, rather close together, and plopped herself in between them. She had been completely oblivious to the looks on both men's faces as she had entered the room, her mind fully on wondering where Severus was.

"Bear, I do think it is a very good thing we are so much in love in poor Snape might just have a conniption to see little 'Mione here looking like _that_ sandwiched between two such good looking men," George joked with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows at the small witch who was practically sitting on his lap. "Especially when he looks so… Although a Snape conniption fit, that may be a sight worth seeing. Then again, one may never recover from it. He is mighty scary love."

Hermione looked to George with confusion and mild annoyance written all over her face. "What on earth are you talking about George?" she asked getting frustrated more by the second. Her pants were hardly even comfortable and too tight and the top was stretched to its limit. The weave of the camisole's fabric was so thin over her chest that in the light the deep chestnut lace of her bra could be made out and it was driving her nutters. She didn't even want to think about the soft pudgy bit of flesh that was peeking out about her hips.

Kingsley could see her criticizing herself in her mind and laughed whole heartedly. "Hermione, I think what George is attempting to say is that you look rather good in that. I don't think I have ever seen you looking quite so…" Kingsley trailed off searching for the right word.

George was eager to help. "Delectable, sexy, shaggable…You look like a right little minx in that love," George exclaimed to a bewildered Hermione.

Hermione punched him swiftly on the arm, "I do not George Weasley. None of this stuff even fits well and I still look like I could be four or five months along. What would you know anyhow?" she huffed as she removed herself from the space between them and went to the tea tray they had set out on the coffee table while she was in the shower.

George let out a long wolf whistle at the sight of Hermione's posterior as she bent over to fix herself a small cup of tea. "Oh shush you. You have completely lost your marbles George Weasley. I swear. However do you put up with this Kingsley? He drives me mad," she exclaimed as she took a seat in one the arm chairs and settled in with her tea.

Kingsley smiled warmly at Hermione and then at George. He knew George was still blaming himself for what had happened to Hermione right under his nose. He had been afraid that George would let it affect his relationship with her and was happy to see that for the most part things were returning to normal for their little pseudo-family. That was what they were the three of them. Hermione had been there for George and Kingsley since fairly early on in their relationship, always supportive and loving and had very much become a little sister to them both. He knew that George's bond with Hermione was strong, and honestly they were closer than George was even with Ginny. He himself looked to Hermione as family and couldn't feel more blessed. They were an odd trio, and it was perfect. Although now his adoptive sister was romantically involved with an old friend, it could be very interesting indeed. "What can I say, he makes me happy Hermione. I could easily ask the same of you, you know. That was quite a display the two of you made yesterday. I do not believe I have ever seen Severus so very demonstrative, and he was very demonstrative. I do think, my dear, that you are a good influence on my old friend," he told her, laughter evident in the jovial tone of his deep voice.

"He has a point there 'Mione. And you say I lost my marbles! Snogging Snape on Mum's couch, tsk tsk. I knew you were a naughty little vixen. Perhaps you were possessed by an evil temptress with seductive powers who had her eye set on a dark bad boy Potions Master. Because my dear, darling, demure little 'Mione would not wear such sexy clothes, not to mention necking dear Sevvy where anyone could walk in and get an eyeful," George teased.

Hermione looked completely scandalized. "We were not necking! Severus just likes to distract me from everything with kisses. I do think he has earned that right, don't you?" she asked, starting to laugh along with the boys. "Can we please change the subject away from your delusions about my seductive qualities? So have you decided what to do at dinner this Sunday? Are you finally going to let them all know about the two of you, it is about time isn't it?" she asked, changing the topic to more serious matters.

George took a deep breath and slowly released it as Kingsley rubbed his thigh reassuringly. "We talked, and you're right. We'll be going. Together. Kingsley got me through Fred's death, he helped me find myself again and become more than a shell of a twin and really come into my own. If they can't accept the two of us together then they can bugger themselves. Not that I really see that happening. I think they might love Kings here more than me," he pouted. Hermione beamed at him, happy that he had finally come to see sense, at least where Kingsley was concerned.

"Well that's wonderful news. And I'll be there, so at least you know that someone will be on your side. Though I really think that the only problem anyone will be is that you didn't tell them sooner."

Hermione was about to expound on Molly's desire to have her family in the Minister's office. She had been pushing Harry to prepare a campaign for the time Kingsley stepped down since before the war. When she heard the unmistakable crack of Apperation sounding in the yard she jumped up. "Oh, that's Severus. I wonder what's taken him so long?" she asked rhetorically as the door leading into the kitchen was kicked shut by the Wizard in question. "Severus?" Hermione called out worriedly as she made her way to the kitchen, leaving George and Kingsley to amuse themselves again.

Severus was pulling containers out of a large paper bag and setting them down on the counters while muttering quite loudly to himself. "…infuriating...impossible…meddlesome old bat…just because she's happy as the crazy old cat lady…"

Hermione attempted to stifle a giggle behind her hand. "Crazy old cat lady, Severus? You do know that George and Kingsley are here don't you?" she asked, now thoroughly intrigued by whatever had him running so late, or whomever as it were.

Severus sighed and turned back to face Hermione. He ran a hand through his silky black locks and leaned in to capture her lips in a short soft kiss. Instantly some of the tension drained from his body as she stepped closer and pressed her body to his, enjoying his kiss however brief it was. "Minerva paid me a visit today. It is why I am so late. I'm sorry. That woman is just so…"

"Infuriating, impossible, meddlesome? A crazy old cat lady? Yes I know, I heard as much. Why don't we all sit down and eat and you can tell us all about your run in with Minerva? I'm sure the boys will find it incredibly amusing," Hermione suggested as she set about gathering plates and cutlery.

Severus shook his head at her. "You do realize that you and Molly Weasley are likely the only two people who can get away with calling Kingsley a boy. Why don't you go get them and I will work on setting the table," he told her, leaning down for another quick kiss before she turned and headed to retrieve their lunch guests.

Before Hermione managed to reach the door she heard a strangled cough coming from Severus and turned to see him leering at her lasciviously. _Oh honestly! What is wit these men? You would think that they had never seen a pair of jeans before. _She thought, throwing her hands in air in frustration before settling them on her hips. "Oh Merlin, not you too!"

Severus moved quickly and pulled her into his arms, raking his eyes over her form as he went. Severus pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss before nipping lightly at her earlobe. "I was too distracted before to fully appreciate your many attributes and how nicely you are presenting them today. I was most remiss, you look quite good. Terrific even," he whispered in her ear, his deep sultry voice, causing her knees to buckle. Severus wrapped an arm around her and breathed in her clean citrusy scent before righting her and stepping back. "Go, you have lunch guests," he told her.

Hermione smiled at Severus. She wasn't sure she would ever understand the effect he had on her, but a kiss and a few whispered words and she was weak in the knees. That was something only he had ever accomplished with her. "Our guests Severus, not just mine," she informed him, completely ignoring his derisive snort as she sauntered out of the kitchen to fetch George and Kingsley.

Hermione walked back into the living room with a large grin plastered on her face. "And am I to assume by that silly little smile of yours that we are safe to enter the kitchen and not be bitten by the bat?" George asked, ducking when Hermione reached out to smack him.

"Be nice George. Apparently Minerva paid him a visit today. I can only guess what she had to say to him. It's why he is so late. But he's here now, and I'm starving so let's eat," she informed them.

George made his best innocent puppy dog face and Kingsley just laughed. It was sure to be an interesting lunch. Both of them suddenly felt sorry for Severus for having to deal with Minerva's intervening, no one wanted to deal with that.

When the three friends walked into the kitchen Severus had shed layers and was simply dressed in a crisp white button-down and very dark denims that Hermione wanted to drool over. George nearly dropped the tray of tea he had brought with him at the sight. Severus was bent over pushing things around in the fridge searching for something and not one of the three were able to avoid ogling the sight of his firm arse.

Kingsley seemed to be the first to come to his senses and coughed a little before addressing Severus. "So Severus, I hear that Minnie stopped in to chat today. What a lovely surprise. Is she satisfied that you aren't simply interested in Hermione for potions ingredients or was she begging you to take your old post back? Now that Hermione has managed to domesticate you enough that there won't be a horde of first years wetting themselves every time the Great Bat swoops by, that is."

Severus whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Kingsley, a bottle of soy sauce in his hand, having apparently found what it was he was looking for. "I am not a dog Shaklebolt. I am not in need of domestication. You may have needed to train your…" he waved a hand at George and sneered, "…boy toy, but I assure you I was in no need of such refinement."

Instead of taking offence George burst out laughing. "Boy toy, I like it. Can we put that in the press release? 'Minister Shacklebolt announces George Weasley to be his boy toy.' I'm sure Beetle Skeeter would love to run an exclusive on how I was house broken. Genius. Why didn't I think of that?" he asked, sitting down with a mischievous grin on his face, imaging the ludicrous tales that they could spin about their love affair if it wouldn't ruin Kingsley's career. Sometimes George just couldn't have fun.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from giggling at George as Kingsley and Severus both shook their heads. "You were going to tell us what Minerva wanted to see you about weren't you Severus? Of course that was before these two decided to speak," Hermione asked, bringing the conversation back around as she started to dish Orange Chicken onto her plate.

Severus took his seat and started serving himself as well. "Yes. Unfortunately Kingsley wasn't all that far off. It would seem that in Minerva's esteemed opinion, I am not a suitable choice for such a young woman, especially not for the 'Princess of Gryffindor'," Hermione rolled her eyes at the moniker. She had always hated that stupid name. "I am apparently a lecherous old creep. She asked me of my intentions, not that I was surprised by that. However when she asked if I was certain that neither of us had ingested anything that we shouldn't have I nearly hexed her," he said seriously.

George sat up straight and with as much authority as he could muster faced his old Potions Master. "And just what are your intentions? As the older brother here, I have the right to ask you know."

Severus just glared at him.

"You know Severus, I must admit, I have wondered the same thing. We have known each other quite some time and I have never seen you this comfortable with anyone. It is quite the shock. And you never seemed particularly fond of Hermione when she was your student," Kingsley added, taking his 'big brother' liberties as well.

Hermione just kept chewing her lip, watching the scene play out between the three most important men in her life. She had to admit she was curious as to how Severus would respond.

Severus let out a huff of air and looked to Hermione. His Hermione. "As I told Minerva, while it is none of your business I can assure you that my intentions are mostly honorable," he started, and as the word mostly was spoken his eyes seemed to linger on her ample chest. "I care for her. I have now for some time, as I believe she cares for me. I want her to be happy. If I make her thus, than that is simply beneficial to myself isn't it? As for not being fond of her when she was a student…I can admit now that I recognized her brain then. It was hard not to with her waiving her hand around constantly spouting off her knowledge. But it was not her in particular I disliked. It was her house – as a rival to my own – and it was most importantly her friends. Some things don't change," he said, smirking at George who scoffed at the remark. "As a woman, which she is now in case you have failed to notice while you were busy staring at my derrière," he said, smirking at the incredulous wide eyes of both men at the table and the giggles escaping from Hermione. "She is a woman. She is intelligent beyond her years and more beautiful than she knows. She is kind and forgiving and courageous. I would be a fool to let her slip away because she was 'The Princess of Gryffindor'."

By the time he finished his little rant, with a look on his face that clearly said he thought her positive attributes should be more than obvious, Hermione was blushing furiously. Deciding to try and ignore all the compliments being bestowed upon her when she truly wasn't used to such heartfelt words being spoken about her, she decided to take the conversation back to Minerva's visit. She could only assume that a disparagement of his character and inquisition into his intentions was only the tip of the iceberg. "So what else did dear Minerva have to say Severus? I can hardly assume she let you off that easy."

Severus rolled his eyes. Minerva certainly had not let him off that easily. "Oh yes. well she satisfied herself for the moment that I wasn't planning to drag you off to my dungeons and keep you as a slave, scrubbing cauldrons, and seeing to my…baser needs. She then decided to inform me further of reasons I was unsuited to 'court a young woman' especially one that has no business being courted in the first place. She is quite scandalized that you would even consider courtship, seeing as you are no longer a chaste woman and it is simply improper," he told them, his disdain for Minerva's opinion more than evident in the sneer on his face.

George laughed so hard that his juice came dribbling out his nose. "Oh Merlin's bloody balls! That's freaking hilarious. The idea of Snape courting…Can't you just see him dressed in his Sunday finest with flowers and chocolates spouting poetry? 'H is for hellebore – E is for elixir – R is for runespoor eggs – M is for monkshood – I is for ingredients – O is for oil rubbed cauldrons - N is for nettles – E is for Erumpent parts. Hermione, as beautiful as potions simmering lightly in my caldron…'" Georges laughter was soon joined by everyone else's, even Severus snorted merrily at the thought.

"Obviously, Mr. Weasley, I am not the type of Wizard to wax poetic. It was one of the points Minerva seemed to have against me. Though I must say your ability to rattle off potions ingredients and the like so rapidly is quite impressive, I may have perhaps underestimated you," Severus said, quirking an eyebrow at Hermione's obvious glee that they were all getting along so well.

George puffed his chest out haughtily. "Yes well, I have always had an affinity for potions; I just didn't always bother with the ones I was supposed to be focused on. Some people just can't recognize genius when they see it."

While everyone was busy shaking their heads at George's ego Hermione was suddenly stricken by a delayed reaction to something Severus said. "What bloody business is it of hers who I am courted by, who I speak to, who I date, who I snog, or who I shag? I wasn't even technically married for Merlin's sake!" she screamed, her emotions getting the best of her and carrying her sense out the window.

All eyes snapped to her and she bit her head and smiled a little sheepishly. "I mean, well…even if my marriage had been valid, she really has no right to imply that I am some…some hussy for being with Severus. I'm…I'm not a…a tra-a-amp." Hermione's words were marred by her sudden sniffles. Her hormones had been running her ragged with the emotional upswings and the sudden realization that her mentor thought that there was something scandalous in her relationship with Severus became more than she could bare.

"No love, no one thinks that of you. She just hasn't gotten shagged herself for far too many decades and is trying to recruit for the bitter old hags club she heads. Don't let it get to you," George told her, trying to make her Smile as Severus rose from his seat to move to her side.

Kingsley put his fingers to his temple, George's depiction of Minerva's sexual life, or lack thereof, while a bit crude wasn't all that far from reality. "Hermione love, what my dear George was trying to say is that none of us here think that of you. Or Severus for that matter. We can see how much you mean to each other. Not that I can understand why. She was right about one thing, my good friend or not, Severus is far too sour for the likes of you sweet."

Severus turned to pin Kingsley with a glare, one eyebrow raised in agitation.

"See love, very sour old man," Kingsley reiterated.

Severus barked out a laugh. "Too old? You are one to talk lecher. Just how will Molly react when she finds out you have corrupted her sweet little baby boy?" Severus taunted back. Turning back to Hermione, one hand rubbing small comforting circles on her back, he said "they are right sweetheart. It is not only none of her bloody business in the first place but she couldn't be more wrong. It is more about me than you. We knew that not everyone would understand this. The people who truly know you know that you are anything but a tart."

"Thank you Severus. I'm sorry, I just…" Hermione started, still sniffling lightly.

"We know Hermione, it is all right. Though I think it is about time we wrap up this lunch. You're starting to leak sweetheart," Severus told her, his eyes lingering on her chest which had two small dark spots marking the tips of her nipples where milk had started to leak, likely brought on by the onslaught of emotions.

Hermione followed his gaze and quickly buried her face in her hands. "Ohhh Gods…" she moaned, the words slightly muffled by her hands. "George, Kings. Loves. I am so terribly sorry. Severus is right. I hate to cut this short, but…"she gestured to the growing dark spots on her top. "See you both Sunday, yes?" she asked as she rose to hug each man in turn.

George and Kingsley both assured her that there was no problem with her having to tend to her needs and informed her that they thought she was wonderful for banking her milk the way she was. After a few minutes of goodbyes and promises of seeing each other, amidst what was sure to be an eventful dinner on Sunday, the two men left, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

As soon as the door shut behind Kingsley and George, Severus took Hermione into his arms and held her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her freshly washed hair. "They are right you know. You are an amazing woman Hermione. I am more than grateful to whatever gods brought you to me. Don't fret over Minerva, I will deal with her. She is just a bitter, overworked, old woman. Minerva apparently has little better to do with her time than meddle into a former colleague's affairs. You are certainly not doing anything wrong," he told her. Hermione's head was buried against his chest, and he could feel the vibrations of her silent sobs as she cried into his chest. Severus gingerly placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Look at me Hermione. I mean it. You have nothing to be ashamed of. That scum Weasley is at fault for all that happened in the past, but that is behind you. Behind us. We can move on now, together. Alright sweetheart?" Severus voice was velvety smooth and so sincere it warmed Hermione's soul.

Severus tenderly swept away the tears that stained her face before placing feather light kisses upon each cheek. Slowly kissing his way to the corners of her sweet lips until he pressed his lips firmly to hers and willed her to feel what she truly meant to him. What he couldn't put words to or voice.

Severus led Hermione to the couch and sat her down, kissing her gently on the forehead as he left to get her pump for her, along with a large glass of juice, and her freshly brewed vitamin potion. When he returned he had her stand for a moment while he positioned himself in the corner of the couch and pulled her to nestle between his legs. Once Hermione was comfortable the two sat in relative silence, just enjoying the peace and comfort they derived from being with one another. Severus gently rubbed some of the tension from Hermione's shoulders as more of the walls he had built around his heart; to protect it from being broken again, fell.

**A/N: **Okay, I confess that I am nervous to see how everyone responds to this chapter, people were so looking forward to lunch with George and Kingsley that I almost feel like I have fallen short. I will say that when I get there, there are BIG plans for Sunday dinner.

Well, review please, you know, if you want…Reviews are like coffee, and I need the stuff!

Thanks as always!

***lily***


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but we all know this don't we…

**A/N: **Okay, so first off let me say that while I haven't heard back from my beta yet (though I am certain she will come through) I am in serious need of fanfic therapy. Life is upside down and backwards and this my dear readers is a happy escape. I wont bore you with all the details but I am going to be a single mom, and well that scares the crap out of me. Writing this however gives me a place of freedom, and at the moment, when everything is moving without me, I need freedom.

I want to thank everyone who has been sticking with this story. I cannot believe the response I received for the last chapter. The reviews were amazing, I cant tell you what it means to hear how much you are all enjoying this with me. This story is now on over 100 favorites lists and to me that number is awe inspiring. I would like to say to Moewe, who I had no way to reply to, your review was lovely, and appreciated and I cannot thank you enough. To Mababy, who has apparently become a sounding board of sorts, thank you again for the advice and support, your messages are always a bright spot in my day.

Thank you all. I do hope you continue to enjoy. I will repost this when I get it back, but the content will remain the same, just a few out of place commas and the like you know – then again my beta is amazing and tends to surprise me so it may be much improved!

Enough of me – read.

***fresh new lily***

Hermione had been tossing and turning for hours, fighting for a bit of sleep but her brain wouldn't turn off. Thoughts had been thundering around in her brain all night. What if Minerva was right? Not about Severus of course, she knew, he was more than capable of being a caring man, and she certainly didn't question his ability to be passionate. What she wasn't sure of was if she would ever really be able to reciprocate. Even if her marriage had been a sham she was still damaged goods. She was emotionally and physically ruined. She knew that the Obliviate would help with some of the emotional issues she was battling, and Severus had explained the process in more detail that night, so she was now feeling more secure that it was the right thing to do, even though the thought of what she would have to let him see terrified her, but even still the scars and memories of all she had faced would remain. She had a hard time not believing Minerva was on to something when she told Severus that Hermione shouldn't be in a relationship, even if she was a little off as to her reasons why. Severus had tried that night to alleviate her worry that Minerva was even remotely right about Hermione. Turning now to the man lying beside her in bed, softly snoring, who had already done so much for her, she knew that Minerva was horrendously wrong about one thing – Severus Snape was more deserving of love, and more capable of returning it, than anyone gave him credit for. Love, it was that word, still bouncing around in her head like a riddle she couldn't solve. _Was this love? Could it even be that deep when so little time had passed for them to explore their feelings for one another?_ She asked herself again. As she thought back to their night together she thought for sure she had the answer.

_Hermione was so engrossed in her copy of Moste Potente Potions, stretched out on the rug in front of the hearth, her legs bent at the knee and her feet kicking back and forth lightly as she read a particularly interesting passage about various uses for Monkshood, that she didn't register anyone creeping up behind her. Suddenly familiar agile fingers brushed over her bare calves drawing them down to the floor. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes stopped registering words on the page as a brief wave of panic took her over. Severus could feel her tense and immediately knew his mistake. He quickly removed his hands and spoke as calmly as he could. He was working to keep his voice soft and steady "It's me sweetheart. Sorry to sneak up on you. You just looked so peaceful down here I didn't want to disturb you."_

_Hermione didn't respond other than to nod and take a deep breath. Her body visibly relaxed and Severus once again ran his fingers over the toned lines of her sun kissed calves which were showing the barest hint of a golden sheen on her creamy skin from hours spent in the garden. Severus moved his hands higher along her legs, exuding slightly more pressure the higher he went sending fantastic little sparks through Hermione's body. His hands moved higher and ghosted over the curve of her round little bum before continuing up her back with more pressure and finally coming to rest on her shoulders at the same time that Hermione registered a little weight settling over her thighs as Severus moved to straddle her legs, putting most of his weight on his own knees. _

_Severus worked to remove the tension from Hermione's shoulders and back with sure hands and soft kisses peppering her skin at odd intervals, never failing to send tingles shooting straight down between her thighs. The man was perfection and she couldn't understand at times what he was doing there with her. Hermione couldn't help but to close her eyes and let her head drop to rest on her arms, her book forgotten off to the side. _

_Severus' smooth voice brought her head back up just a little. "So, do you want to tell me why you were so engrossed in that particular tome?" he asked her, a hint of delectation evident in the inflection in his voice. _

_Hermione smiled and craned her neck to look at him, surprised when he managed to capture her lips with his before she managed to get a peep out. His sweet kiss took her breath away, though both of them were straining slightly to reach. When he pulled back and sat quietly returning to the task of massaging her shoulders Hermione finally found breath to talk. "Well, you see…I happen to be very close with the most brilliant Potions Master, and he is in need of an apprentice. I suppose it is a little premature of me, seeing as I have as of yet to sit my NEWTS but he assures me that I have nothing to fear, and he would take me on even without a silly documentation of test scores. I would most hate to disappoint him if I wasn't up to the task," she told him, enjoying the way his hands squeezed a little harder as soon as he realized her implications. _

_Severus bent back in so close to Hermione that she could feel his breath ghosting across her neck before the warm wet tip of his tongue traced the shell of her ear. "Is that so my sweetheart? You want to apprentice a Master? I hear tales that Potions Masters are notoriously nasty and demanding. There is no telling what sorts of horrible tasks he would ask you to tackle. He may even be an old lecherous creep that would pinch that sweet delectable little arse of yours as you walked past to collect ingredients for him," his voice was practically a purr in her ear._

_Hermione let out a light moan as his movements and words caused her pulse to quicken and her desire to grow. "Mmmm….you know that might not be too terrible. After all, the knowledge I would gain is certainly worth being groped by a domineering older man. I do like older men after all. And I heard that he is particularly well built and quite attractive, perhaps this internship will teach me more than just the art of Potions making," she told him as seductively as she could, trying not to giggle. _

_Severus reached back and pinched her pert little arse, just as he had suggested he would. "Little minx," he growled. "Come on, I am far too old a man to lie around on the floor this much. Merlin woman, how you have managed to lure me so easily onto the ground twice in one day is beyond my level of comprehension. However, as delightful this positioning may be, I would not be averse to adjourning to more comfortable accommodations. A cup of tea would do us both I believe. Come on." Severus rocked back on his heels, his knees cracking loudly in protest as he hauled himself up from his position swiftly and with as much grace as he could muster. He then held a hand out for Hermione who smiled at him as she let him pull her up and into his arms. _

_His kisses, like his mood, were surprisingly playful. He peppered her neck, jawline, and right back behind her ears where he knew she drove her wild, with small nipping kisses. Hermione wasn't sure if this side of Severus was always there, or if she had somehow created it, but either way she reveled in the knowledge and power that she was likely the only one to see it. Hermione was rather flushed when Severus pulled away and smirked at her. "Tea?" he asked her, not waiting for a response as he left towards the kitchen to brew some decaf tea for the both of them. _

_Hermione settled herself onto the sofa with her legs curled up rather comfortably , leaving enough room for Severus to squeeze between her and the arm rest so that she would be able to snuggle against him. It wasn't even a truly conscious decision; it was simply one of those things that seemed to have quickly become a part of their little domestic routine. There was something poetic about the way that all she had been through seemed to have fast-tracked her relationship with Severus. Ronald had effectively taken everything from her over the course of three years, and yet his final, brutal, life altering act had in fact given her what suddenly seemed like everything. Or like it had the potential to be everything. It was comfortable, and passionate, and real. _

_Severus returned a few minutes later and Hermione maneuvered a bit to allow him room to comfortably sit down beside her. Once they were both comfortably settled and sipping their tea Severus decided to seriously breach the topic of her possible internship, and be honest with her about the rest of Minerva's visit with him. _

"_Hermione?"_

_Sipping at her tea Hermione managed to hum in response. "Hmmm."_

_Severus draped his arm around her and ran his fingers gingerly up and down the soft curves of her side and hip. "I wanted to talk with you about your plans, long term that is. I know we have discussed, all too briefly and lightly, the possibility of you coming to work with me, and apprentice to be a Potions Mistress. It would certainly be my absolute pleasure to take you on and teach you what I can, but it would not be fair of me to let you believe that it is your only option, as Minerva so politely pointed out to me today," he told her, his voice inflected with a hint of irritation and fear. He did truly want Hermione to apprentice him, but after speaking with Minerva he feared that she would prefer her other options. _

_Hermione sat up a bit straighter and set her tea cup down. She looked at Severus and could see the turmoil brewing within him. It certainly made her wonder what else Minerva had said to him. "Well, it's all rather moot at this point isn't it? I don't even take my NEWTS for well over a month, and there is no guarantee that I will do well enough to impress the Educational Board of the Potions Masters Guild enough that they would grant the internship. I have heard that they can be ruthless, and I already knew that I will have to provide a Thesis paper on innovations that I see possible in the field. I know that in the end it is going to be very difficult to get accepted, regardless of your faith in me. I am simply too far out of practice. That isn't to say that I don't plan to study and put every ounce I can into it. What did Minerva say that she has managed to get you so flustered Severus?" she asked him. She could see the flash of relief that had touched the corners of his dark sultry eyes. She wasn't sure what it was that could have caused the worry lines in the first place. She thought she had made it clear over lunch that she wasn't exactly thrilled with Minerva's personal opinion at this point; even if she respected her opinion's as an educator. _

_Severus pulled her back against him, taking comfort in her words and the spicy citrus scent of her hair as the bushy mass settled near his shoulder. "Well, first off, you know that I have every faith in your ability to excel on your exams. I was thinking that if you wanted to, you could always study in the lab at the apothecary. That way I would be on hand to help you with anything, and you would be immersed in potions again, not just reading about them. If you are interested that is. Although, I at the very least owe it to you to let you know what all Minerva said today." He could feel her holding her breath, trying to keep herself from talking while he was trying to explain something that was obviously bothering him. She fidgeted and squirmed in her seat. Severus could easily picture her biting at her lip. Severus took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he had to tell her. He ran his fingers through her hair, taking comfort in the simple gesture. "Well, firstly she accused me of using my debauchery and your recent trauma to ensnare you into a willingly subservient position; that I am apparently exploiting to further my business."_

_Hermione wasn't sure whether to be enraged or laugh at the ridiculousness of the accusation. In the end she couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that overcame her. "Subservient…debaucherous…Merlin, she is mad," she managed to say between spouts of laughter. _

_Severus smirked at her, happy that she was thus far taking it well. "Yes well, I am not certain that most people are not of the same opinion Hermione. All the rest of the wizarding world will see is a woman who was apparently married already welcoming another man into her bed, which begs the question of how long the relationship existed before the dissolution of the marriage. It is an unfortunately reasonable assumption, however wrong it may be. Minerva may come around, as for the rest of them; I do not truly care what anyone thinks of me. I simply worry about you. However that was not the point I was trying to get to about Minerva, not truly. She pointed out that there were other options you may be interested in," he told her, and Hermione could tell that he was having trouble thinking of the other possibilities for her. As powerful a wizard as Severus was, he was still insecure as a man, especially when it came to Hermione. He wondered if the other option would be more appealing to her. And if she changed her mind about her future, why not change her mind about him as well. _

_Hermione couldn't help her curiosity, even in the face of Severus' obvious discomfort. "Other options?" she asked timidly, not wanting to sound excited or enthused at the possibilities. But she hadn't thought she had any options until Severus came along and rescued her from Ron, and the helplessness she felt ensnared by._

_Severus tried not to be disheartened by her curiosity. It was after all Hermione Granger, and she was nothing if not inquisitive. It would not be like her to not weigh all of her options and make an informed decision. He hadn't called her know-it-all for nothing. She deserved to know her options. "It seems that Minerva has finally realized she has stretched herself too thin trying to handle both her post as the Transfiguration Professor and her Headmistress duties. Thankfully Longbottom has proven himself quite capable of the Gryffindor Head of House position; however what she truly needs is to have someone take over for her Transfiguration classes. She apparently has had you in mind for a very long time, and was devastated when you missed your NEWTS. She has yet to find anyone else with your promise. She was hoping that you would decide to apprentice her," Severus informed her, working hard to stay calm and not let his fear that she would decide that Minerva was offering her something better show in his voice. _

_Hermione couldn't help herself. It was an amazing offer, and before she could really consider how Severus would take her reaction to the news. She immediately shot up off the couch and whirled to face Severus. "Really? I mean, she thinks I would be good enough? Wow, I mean, she could teach me to be an Animagus, I always wanted to learn, and really she is the very best in her field. It is such an amazing opportunity for anyone to learn under someone as talented and celebrated in her field as she is. Wow, I don't know what to say," she exclaimed excitedly, completely missing the dejected look on Severus' face. _

_Severus had heard enough. He got up from the couch and turned away from Hermione while he worked to regain his composure and hide the evidence of his hurt. "Well, congratulations Hermione. You deserve it. It will be a wonderful opportunity for you I am sure. I am certain you will do well," he said stiffly as worked to avoid her gaze. _

_Hermione was completely confused. Severus was obviously upset and she wasn't entirely sure why, she was just excited that Minerva thought she was smart and capable enough to apprentice her, it wasn't like she actually wanted to do it. Well, she had said that she wanted to become an Animagus, but surely Severus didn't take that to mean that she was going to pass up on being his apprentice? Of course he did. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Hermione moved quickly to stand behind Severus, who had again turned his back to her, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against the hard planes of his shoulder blades. "Severus, surely you don't really think I would rather go apprentice with her than with you?" she asked him, earning her a highly undignified snort from Severus. "Okay, so perhaps I got a little carried away in my enthusiasm. But it was just pride that she thought I would even be good enough. I don't want to be a Transfiguration Mistress, and honestly I really don't want to teach. I can admit that the thought of learning to be an Animagus is certainly appealing, but that's about the end of it. I swear Severus. I never meant for you to take my reaction that way. Please don't be upset. Besides, I doubt that Minerva would be willing to pinch my arse, and I was really looking forward to that particular aspect of my apprenticeship," she joked, hoping to bring Severus out of his momentary state of upset. _

_Severus was quiet for a moment before he quietly spoke. "Perhaps sweetheart that the real reason she is so against this relationship is because she herself has designs on you."_

"_Severus, that's horrible. And well…just…horrible. You are terrible Severus Snape. You do know that, don't you?" she laughed, happy to feel the tension draining from his body. "Come sit with me."_

_Severus and Hermione seated themselves back on the sofa, Hermione quickly working to snuggle herself into Severus' embrace. His arm moved to wrap around her securely and she knew that her hysterics were forgiven. As Hermione felt the light touch of Severus' fingers caressing the length of her arm, ever so slowly, she sighed contentedly. _

_Hermione was blissfully comfortable in Severus' arms. Her eyes shut of their own accord and she just relaxed into his embrace, happy to enjoy the feel of lying on the sofa with him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Severus silky voice broke through. "So you really want to take on the apprenticeship? With me that is. In potions."_

_Hermione giggled a little at the hesitation and the insecurity in his voice. He really was cute, to her at least. "Yes. That is what I have been trying to tell you, you git. I want to research and brew. And for some ridiculous reason I really, really want to spend my days with you. Not that you are the primary reason for taking the apprenticeship. Well, I mean, you are. Or rather Master Snape is, not Severus, though you, Severus-you, are an added benefit to the whole apprenticeship package. I don't make a whit of sense do I?" Hermione groaned and hunched over burying her face in her arms._

_Severus rubbed circles into her back as he laughed. "You make perfect sense Hermione. Or rather, neither of us does. I understand what you are trying to say though, and I appreciate the sentiment. I should apologize. I should have realized that your enthusiasm goes far beyond incessant hand waving."_

"_Hey…" she pouted. _

_Severus placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his so he could capture her pouting lip between his. Their kiss was passionate for all that it was tender. It served as a balm on Hermione's frayed emotions. _

"_Thank you Severus," she whispered against his lips as she pulled back from the kiss and settled herself back into his side. _

_Severus kissed the top of her head as she wiggled down into the cushion to get more comfortable, ignoring the things her wiggling bottom was doing to his body. "For what?"_

"_Well, it's silly, I know. It's just, that, well…You see Ronald; he never would have given me the chance to explain my excitement. He would like have blown it all out of proportion and well…I know that this is all still really new, even if it feels so comfortable at times. And I know that we are bound to have our disagreements," Severus snorted at that, earning him a glare from Hermione, "but, but I also know that I don't have to be afraid of them. Anymore, that is."_

_Severus pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder and buried his hand in her hair, tangling it in her mass of curls. "You never need to be afraid with me. I may be temperamental and un-agreeable at times, but I will never hurt you Hermione. You and I, we have a nearly insurmountable task ahead of us. I have never been one to involve myself in relationships Hermione. I am not particularly adept at expressing emotions, though you seem to manage to drag it out of me in ways no one, save one, ever managed. I must say it is infinitely more pleasurable when my affections are returned so deliciously," he brushed a kiss to her temple causing her to blush ferociously. He knew that things were difficult for her, and that her emotions were causing her more trouble than she wanted to really admit to. He hated to think about the things that she had been through that led her to a place where she might be fearful to get excited over a little praise from an educator. Even if he had assumed the worst at the time, he never would have hurt her, not even emotionally, if he could help it. He had wasted too much of his life without…well, whatever this was. Love maybe. But he knew that he wasn't about to drive her away simply because they sometimes disagreed or he had his ego bruised. He wasn't going to lose her. "We'll get through all of this together. It will be easier, I imagine, dealing with some things when we have started to work on the Triggered Obliviate. And hopefully soon your hormones will even out from the pregnancy and that I believe will also be of great help to you. In the meantime, I will strive to understand that your normally overactive emotions are supercharged and not take things too personally," he told her, trying to joke with her a little to cover up all of the serious things he had said. _

_Hermione was sniffling slightly. She could see the worry in Severus gaze as he lowered his deep purple eyes to meet hers. She shook her head, trying to let him know that it was nothing to worry about. "You are too good for me Severus. It's so easy to forget that realistically this is new. I want to just forget that there was Ronald before this sometimes. I wish I could just Think that you and I have always been here, lying together happily. I…I want to do the Triggered Obliviate. I don't want to remember anymore," she told him resolutely._

_Severus sighed and shook his head. "I'm such a dunderhead," he mumbled to himself. "Hermione I'm sorry. I should have explained better. I thought that you knew I can't simply take those memories away. You need to remember. You need to know that you were married, erm...well, supposed to have been married. You can't erase Weasley without erasing your daughter. Not to mention the fact that you would forget that he was a threat to you now, and if you ran in to him, and trusted him again. I don't want to think of it Hermione. There is too much at stake, and too much time to erase. I wish I could, it just... it wouldn't leave you whole if I took that much out." His voice sounded defeated as he tried to explain to her what he should have from the beginning. Hermione looked almost betrayed._

"_But…but you said that you would make it all go away…I…I don't understand," she cried. _

_Severus lifted her easily and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close. _

"_But Gr..Grey…Greyback. Can't you take him away? Can't you please? I don't want to remember anymore." Her sobs grew louder as she buried her face in his chest. _

_Severus felt his heart break and grow all at once as this fragile woman voiced her greatest fear with her head buried in his chest. "Shhhh...It's all right love, it's all going to be all right," he cooed, his voice soft and threatening to betray too much of his own emotions. "I wish I could, sweetheart, I wish I could. It is too embedded in everything else. I know it isn't what you want to hear. I should have explained it all better when I first suggested it. I am so sorry for that," he said to her quietly, stroking his fingers through her hair as she continued to cry. _

_Her cries slowed a bit and she shook her head to indicate she understood, but didn't speak, so Severus took his time to explain the process to her. "I should have explained it all more thoroughly. It's a delicate process. It was something that Albus and I worked on together. It was the only way I was able to deal with everything that I had to do, and see in that war. Once we had the process perfected we were able to use it to help a few others who had been affected by the war, but it is difficult, and not something we used lightly." His voice was soft and almost distant as he began to tell her about the delicate process he had helped to invent along with his mentor and friend. It wasn't often he spoke of Albus, and Hermione wasn't lost to the significance of it. "To understand best, I should start at the beginning. You see, when…when Lily died I tried to go with her."_

"_No!" Hermione practically screamed at the realization that he had tried to kill himself, even if it was twenty years ago. _

_Severus kissed her forehead and smiled. "Shhh. I am obviously still here and have long since realized the ridiculousness of my actions. Lily and I were never right for each other and I know that." He didn't say it, but the way he looked at her made Hermione think that perhaps whatever hole Lily had left in his soul she had more than filled. "At the time I thought that she was the only woman I could ever love, and in a rash decision I cut right through the mark that in my mind took her from me. I sliced right through to the bone with my own hex. Albus found me clinging to life. I still remember him muttering about me being a fool, something along the lines of 'you would think a brilliant Potions Master would know better than to use such a means to accomplish his task when a simple potion would do the trick instantly…' I think it helped him deal with his own guilt. Anyhow, let's move on, shall we? He got me in touch with a psychotherapist, a squib. He told me that if I wanted to be able to protect her son I would have to protect myself and that meant dealing with my issues. It helped to some degree. I continued to see the doctor for some years off and on, until he was killed during the last war. While I was seeing him he told me of a very specialized treatment he had read about. He was no expert, but thought that it might be of interest to me. It was specifically for treating extreme Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which has always plagued me, as I am sure you can imagine. Occlumency helped, I will not lie, but to hold ones walls up inside the mind constantly is a great drain on your power, and when they fell, it could be…devastating. Now the muggle treatment was promising. E.M.D.R. It was about using eye movement as a tool to access the brain and rewrite the way your brain processed events and emotions. It was fairly technical when you don't have a background in muggle psychotherapy, but Albus and I were intrigued by the possibilities. To be able to reprocess the emotion tied to an event, to neutralize it…"_

"_You wouldn't have to build walls around the event itself if it no longer caused you pain. You could save your magical strength. But how?" she asked, obviously starting to understand the process he was talking about, even if she didn't fully understand the background. _

_Severus took a deep breath, preparing for another long explanation. One he was sure she would not like. "Yes. The Triggered Obliviate doesn't erase a memory, it was too dangerous to erase anything from my mind at the time, you never know when I spy will need to know every little detail," he said a little grimly. His career as a spy was not a happy time to remember for him. "E.M.D.R. intrigued us. The idea that you could remember the worst day of your life with as little emotional attachment as you would a shopping list was unbelievable. We knew that if we could perfect it, I would be more equipped to continue to spy for him until the War was truly over. It took years, but we finally figured out how to accomplish it," he told her, his hand still absently playing with a knot in her hair. _

"_How?" she asked him a little nervously. She knew it wasn't likely to be easy or very pleasant. _

_It was easier for once to speak in terms of him and Albus, than it was to relate it to what she would have to go through. "Albus was the one who finally figured it out. I don't think I wanted to consider the possibility myself. Albus had to Legillimize me. We then walked through the memories together, and while I relived the events, he Obliviated the emotional ties. It is some of the most complex mind magic there is. It is painful and dangerous. We had to be careful not to get rid of too much of the emotions, just the ones for memories that were crippling me. In the end, I left the memories of Lily intact, so I could remember why I fought. But there were things that I did during the war, that couldn't be helped, and the guilt was too much to bear and keep my walls intact. It was not something we did lightly, and I paid for it with some of my humanity I think. But I think that like others we have helped with this, you can benefit. Not to let Greyback have that power over you anymore. You will remember but it won't hurt anymore, it won't scare you to be touched." Hermione could see the hope in his eyes as he spoke those last words, so quietly she barely heard them. _

_All the while she was listening her head was screaming 'No!' "I, Severus... I don't…I don't know. you would have to…you would see…I can't, I just can't," she started crying again, terrified that if she went through with this it wouldn't matter, because he would never want to touch her again after he had seen her like that. Not once he had seen what that monster did to her. _

_Severus seemed to understand her misgivings and just continued to stroke her hair, hoping it soothed her as much as it did him. "It's okay. I know you're scared, that you don't want me to see. I understand that, I do. It's the only way though. It won't change anything for me Hermione. I know what that monster did to you, and I know what Weasley did. I found you remember. We'll take our time, it will be okay. Shhhh." _

_Severus and Hermione stayed curled up on the couch for a while after that, neither of them talking. Just both of them trying to deal with all that had been said that night. _

Yes, lying there in bed, with Severus lightly snoring the night away after he had told her so much of himself just so she would better understand what he wanted to do to help her, Hermione was sure. She loved him. Hermione Granger was unequivocally in love with Severus Snape. It should have terrified her, the thought of loving someone again, but she finally felt like she could find peace, because she was fairly certain that he was in love with her too.

**A/N:** I truly hope you liked it. I cant hear what you all have to say. The next three chapters are done, and like this one technically is are all just awaiting the genius touch of my beta. reviews make me giddy, what can I say.

***lily***


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, but if I could find a way to get paid to do what I loved...

**A/N: **Thank you , thank you! For the continued support and readership that this story has been receiving as well as all of the amazing support I have received from you all as I work to sort out a few things in my private life. you guys rock! Here is the next chapter in this long tale. It is temporarily being posted un-betad, though none of you have yet slaughtered me for my grammar…I do hope you enjoy. I'll shut up now as I have a tendency to get rather long-winded here.

All my thanks-

***fresh new lily***

Friday morning Bill Weasley was hard at work at his desk in Gringotts Wizarding Bank going over files pertaining to an upcoming trip he was taking to China when an unfamiliar Owl swooped through his open window and landed gracefully on his desk, careful not to disturb any of his piles of parchment or the framed photographs of his family. "Well hello there gorgeous, normally the only pretty bird in this office is my wife. Where did you come from? Is that for me?" he asked motioning to the scroll attached to the bird's leg. It wasn't very common for Bill to receive personal correspondence at work, frankly since Fleur had decided to stay home no one really bothered to contact him for much, they all knew she made the decisions anyhow. Bill reached out and untied the scroll from the leg of the black and grey owl, which was quite unlike any owl he had seen before. She didn't fly away so he could only assume that whoever had written him was expecting a reply. "I'll just get to this now then should I?"

Bill recognized the neat penmanship instantly.

_Bill, _

_Do you like Perdita? She is a most beautiful bird isn't she? There is something about her that simply called to me, almost like she reminds me of someone. She is a South American Horned Owl who was abandoned by her previous owner because of her temperament. I must admit she does seem to be scowling, though I find it only makes me smile. _

Bill had to laugh at that, she would pick a black owl that seemed to scowl all the time. It was no wonder the bird reminded her of someone; it was the owl version of Snape.

_I thought the name Perdita was fitting. She was the lost daughter of Hermione in Winter's Tale, which is where I got my name, in case you were wondering. I thought it prudent to get an owl for myself now that I won't be living right in Diagon Alley. At least this way I can stay in touch more easily. And perhaps if Severus knows that I have some company and a means of communication should I need it he won't find it necessary to pop home every few hours to check on my wellbeing. Honestly!_

_Well that is why I was owling you actually, not Severus checking in on me, it's sweet really. But it is Severus, or me, or rather what I mean is…Okay, none of this is coming out quite right and I find that my emotions are so high strung I can't seem to string together a proper sentence together. What I am trying to say is I have something I would very much like to discuss with you in private. Severus has found a solution to one of my problems but it leaves me terrified and you are the only one I can talk to about it. I am sure you understand. It would mean a great deal to me if you could meet me at my home for lunch today if you didn't have other arrangement. I am afraid it is rather time sensitive. _

_Thank you Bill. You are a wonderful friend I am happy to call my pseudo-brother. _

_All my love to Fleur and little Victoire. _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Enclosed you will find directions to the house. As I am sure you can imagine Severus has it warded very well and you'll have to walk the last block or so and knock on the front door. Send Perdita back with your reply. I am looking forward to seeing you. – H._

Bill quickly penned a note letting her know to expect him around one that afternoon and went back to work, wanting to get as much done as possible knowing that if it was his council that Hermione needed Greyback was involved, and if that was the case he would hate to have to run back to the office right away leaving her alone to deal with her emotions. In the past any talk that had to do with Greyback and what she had been through had been rather emotionally draining for both of them and often ended up with him rocking her to sleep in his arms. He sincerely hoped that whatever it was she alluded to that Snape could do to help would work. He loved Hermione like a little sister, she deserved to be happy and free of the pain she had to live with.

Hermione was trying to focus on the Potions text in front of her, but her mind kept going back to what she had to face that night with Severus. She had agreed to do the first 'session' that night. 'Session' sounded so cold and clinical. She wished it could be. How was Severus supposed to look at her the same after what he would see in her mind? If it was anyone else it might not be so bad, but she was terrified that Severus wouldn't want her anymore, not after seeing the truth. It was one thing for him to know that she had been attacked by the monster; it was another entirely to have to be there when it happened. Hermione knew that was what it would be like for him. he would know what she felt, what she thought, and what she had said.

Finally a knock at the door heralded Bill's arrival for lunch and she couldn't be happier. She desperately needed someone to talk to about everything. George was her normal confidante, but when it came to what happened at Malfoy manor she trusted her secrets with Bill. Hermione quickly pulled the door open and with one look at Bill he rushed in to sweep her into his arms.

Hermione hugged Bill tightly as he lifted her up off her feet and gave her a big squeeze before setting her back down. "Oh Bill, I am so happy you came. I really don't know who else to talk to. Come in please," she told him as she led him inside and towards the living room.

Bill smiled warmly at her as he followed her into her house. "Of course I couldn't pass up coming here, love. You said you needed to see me, so here I am. I managed to take the rest of the day off too, said there was a family matter to attend to and since I managed to get all my paperwork taken care of. So whatever you need, I'm here. Until suppertime that is, or Fleur will have my hide," Bill said, giving her a little wink as he winked about his wife. It was no secret to anyone in the family that Fleur ran a tight ship.

Hermione beamed at Bill. She really needed to talk to someone, Bill in particular, and she had been worried about trying to fit everything into one lunch break. The fact that he took off early from work was so sweet. "You are a wonderful man Bill Weasley. Come on, let's sit. I made tea." Hermione gestured towards the sofa and the tea tray set out on the coffee table.

Bill scrunched his nose at the mention of Hermione's tea. "Tea? I uh…do you have water, some juice maybe? A butterbeer would be nice if you have any? No offence Hermione, but you really shouldn't be allowed to make tea. Or toast. Say, do they have any good takeout around this place? I was told this was a lunch date after all. And like I said, you really shouldn't be in the kitchen." Bill was rewarded for his teasing with a smack to the arm.

Hermione pretended to pout at Bills insults to her culinary talents, of which she knew she had none. The kitchen was simply never a place she excelled. It was perhaps the first thing that should have tipped her off that she should not have married a Weasley. "I will have you know William that Severus bought me tea bags and assured me that all I had to do was steep them in the boiling water for five minutes, so the tea should be perfectly palatable. It isn't as good as his is though, of course he doesn't need the tea bags. So drink up, though I am sure I can find something else to go with lunch," she informed him, annoyance clear in her voice, as he couldn't help but laugh that Severus had to buy her what sounded like idiot proof tea.

Bill laughed amusedly at her indignation. "Love, I'm not going to pretend that I know what a tea-bag is, but if you can turn it into drinkable tea I suppose I'll give it a shot. That still doesn't answer my questions about lunch though," he told her in true Weasley fashion, patting a hand over his stomach to indicate that he might expire if she didn't feed him and soon.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Whatever was I thinking? I invited a Weasley to lunch and here I am trying to have a polite cuppa."

"You obviously lost your marbles. Mum would have had a biscuit in my mouth by now at the very least. Surely you learned that much in your tenure as a Weasley." Bill had the intelligence at least to put his arms up to protect his head from the onslaught of rapid fire hits Hermione was attacking him with. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean it. Just tell me there's food and that you didn't cook it and I will swear that you are without a doubt my favorite," he told her emphatically.

Hermione shook her head at him. "Favorite what Bill? Your lunch is now completely dependent on how you answer that." She was smiling as she said it, but her voice didn't give Bill a lot of hope that she was joking.

As his brain worked to come up with a suitable answer to the question, hoping it would indeed lead to a decent meal, his face twisted and contorted comically. "My favorite sister…friend…girl who isn't either my wife or daughter."

Hermione doubled over in laughter at Bill. He sounded like he was on one of those muggle game shows where you had to come up with the right answer before the clock runs out or get eliminated. "Fine, fine. You can eat. And I didn't cook so you're in luck. Severus made a wonderful eggplant lasagna last night and there is more than enough left over. It would be a pity not to share. Although, I had considered making you a grilled cheese sandwich instead."

The look on Bill's face as Hermione told him he almost got stuck with her grilled cheese was quite pitiful. "You wouldn't hold out on me like that love."

Hermione tilted her head side to side as if weighing her options. "I suppose not. Besides, there's too much left and it really is too good to not share," she told him. "Come on then, why don't we take this to the kitchen then?" Hermione got up off the sofa and led the way into the kitchen, being sure to take the tea tray with her.

It only took her a moment to pull the leftover eggplant lasagna from the refrigerator and hit it with a heating charm to get it up to temperature and make the cheese nice and gooey. When she had served up two plates, Bill's with a substantially larger portion, she took her seat the table and gestured for Bill to do the same. "Tuck in Bill. It really is best while it's still hot," she told him, taking her fork to cut into her piece so she could savor her first bite.

Bill took quite a few bites before he stopped for air. "Wow, this really is good. Snape cooked this huh? Maybe it's like being good at potions means you can cook. Wait, no, that's not right. Weren't you pretty ace at potions? Nope, that can't be it then or you wouldn't be so clueless around the kitchen." Bill quickly stuffed another forkful into his mouth moaning with pleasure at the taste.

Hermione rolled her eyes, both at his show of enjoyment over Severus' cooking and his constant reminder that she was not culinary inclined. "No, it isn't about potions. He doesn't even measure anything. Just dashes and pinches and he makes it up as he goes along. You aren't supposed to just make it up. There are supposed to be recipes and directions, measurements and temperature gauges. I honestly don't know how he does it, but he is pretty brilliant in the kitchen, looks wonderful in an apron if you ask me," she wagged her eyebrows a little at Bill, letting him know just how much she appreciated the sight of her wizard cooking in her kitchen.

Bill smiled at her, pleased to see her so contented and taken care of. "I don't suppose it matters though if you can't cook, as long as you can get the man to come over and cook for you pretty often you should be set. Though I must say that if you start to fill out those jeans of yours any better he'll be bound to have some competition for your affections soon. You look good, happy. Quite voluptuous." It was Bill's turn to waggle his eyebrows this time.

Hermione blushed as she took another bite so she wouldn't have to say anything right away. When she finally swallowed all she could think to say was "What is it with all you men and these damned jeans. Even George had a look at my arse in them. They are just jeans, and like you said, my arse is a bit on the lumpy side these days…"

Bill was going to have none of that. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Now look here missy, I said you were voluptuous, and that's a good thing. I never said a damned thing about being lumpy thank you very much. You have a few curves, and compared to the stick thin girl you were before your pregnancy I say it is a good thing, and I hope it stays. You look good; I said that I'm sure. You look healthy too. It's all good. So if you are done feeling bad about your body could we please talk about why you sent me an owl this morning please? I am sure that your uh…that Severus," he wasn't entirely comfortable using the man's given name, and it showed when he said it, but he didn't suppose she enjoyed hearing him called Snape all the time as that had a tendency to sound a bit cold and bitter on most tongues, "could tell you just why there is nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to your looks." Bill looked a little uncomfortable trying to assure her of her beauty. If she was anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem really, but with everything she had been through it was difficult to compliment her without her taking it as pity or false or even worse as a blatant come on, and he really didn't want her to think any of that. She was his sister for all intents and purposes and he thought she was a beautiful witch, but he was still a man, and a Weasley at that, subtlety wasn't his forte and that was what was called for. Snape on the other hand was a master of subtlety, he could handle that one.

Hermione looked a little ashamed that she had let herself get worked up over a simple little comment. "Sorry Bill. I shouldn't let it all get to me like that, it's just hard sometimes. I know it was supposed to be a compliment so I'll just say thank you and we can move on alright," she offered, trying to actually sound gracious.

Bill gave her a small smile knowing it was hard for her, as she had said, and he didn't want to make it worse. "Moving on. So what is it that you wanted to talk about Hermione? You said something about having found a solution to one of your problems, but I take it that the solution in itself is a problem," Bill sounded a little unsure as he said it.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, see Severus told me that there is a way he can stop me from having the flashbacks and let me finally move on and not be so scared every time someone touches me the wrong way or gets the slightest bit upset. I can't begin to tell you how much I really want to put it all behind me. The Manor, what Ronald did, I want to be able to make it through the day without thinking about what they did to me and letting it run my life. I just don't know if I can do it though," she told him honestly, knowing that he would understand her fear at least, and how badly she wanted to be rid of it. They had talked about as much before. She told him how Ron touching her would trigger a flashback and how they consumed her, how she could still smell the stink of the monsters breath breathing on her neck, and how she could feel his claw like nails scratching into her skin where rough fingers trailed in an attempt to seduce her. It had been a constant source of pain in her life since the day it had happened, never lessening with time.

Bill looked at her with sadly understanding eyes from across the table as she sipped slowly from her tea cup. "Hermione, I know how much this has affected you, how it has controlled your life. If he can help you should let him. What do you have to lose?" he asked her sincerely, not quite understanding what her hesitation was.

Hermione shook her head in recalcitrance. She wasn't ready to give in and let Severus see into those memories. "I just can't. I'd lose him. I can't lose Severus Bill. I know it all seems so sudden, but he's everything to me. I, I love him Bill, and I can't risk losing him over this. It's just that I am afraid I'll lose him anyways if I don't. I know that things wouldn't have been so terrible with Ronald if I hadn't been so afraid all the time. I was a terrible wife, I know that," she was trying not to cry as she told him her reasoning without actually telling him anything.

Bill didn't know whether to smile and be happy that she had found love in her life after years in what must have been a miserable sham of a marriage or be sad that she was so afraid to lose it. "I must say I'm happy that you're in love again, not that I can claim to understand the 'with who' part really, but since I happen to think that he is very likely in love with you as well I am certainly not going to begrudge your choice. I want you to be happy. I'm afraid I still don't understand though. Why would you lose him? What is it he would have to do to in order to help you? Maybe that will help me understand why you are so scared of doing it," Bill told her, hoping she could find a way to explain what was troubling her that he could understand.

Hermione tried to steady her nerves as she went into the whole story of how the procedure would work. She told him as little as she could about how he and Albus had come to discover the technique and just focused on how it would help her to separate her emotions from her trauma. She knew he would understand why she wanted to stop being afraid, she was just worried that he wouldn't really understand why she didn't want Severus to do it for her.

She didn't have anything to worry about. By the time she had finished explaining the process both were finished eating so Bill gave her a moment to collect herself after her lengthy explanation and offered to make a fresh pot of tea, of real tea, while she settled herself in the living room. When Bill rejoined her in the living room a few minutes later floating the tea tray in front of him Hermione was curled comfortably into one of the overstuffed armchairs in the room worrying her lip between her teeth nervously. She sat up a little straighter to accept a cup of tea from Bill before he settled himself onto the sofa.

Bill sipped his tea for a minute trying to think of the right words to tell her. "Hermione. I think I understand now. From the sounds of it you practically have to relive the whole thing from beginning to end in order for him to do what he needs to do, which won't be easy on you I know. And then of course he has to be in the memory with you, watching what happened, almost as if he were there and unable to stop it. I don't know how well I would handle that myself if I had to watch that. I can't imagine what it would do to me to watch fleur be violated so brutally. Does he know the extent of the attack?" he asked, not knowing exactly how much of what had really happened in that Manor Severus would be aware of. Bill had helped to heal her and had lost his lunch when he saw the injuries she sustained and understood what they meant. He wasn't sure she could have told Severus the true extent of her injuries; he was frankly surprised she had told him about the attack at all. She never told Ron any of it, just let him believe it was a little 'Crucio' from Mad Bella and left it at that. He knew, and now Harry did, but even Fleur who had been busy attending to Luna and Mr. Ollivander had never been informed of Hermione's more private injuries. Bill remembered how he had cried as he gingerly applied Murtlap to bite marks on her inner thighs and vaginal folds, knowing that she would need healing potions to care for the injuries he couldn't reach that were causing the light stream of blood to seep from between her legs. He had never before witnessed anything so gruesome and to see it on a girl who was as good as a member of his family, even if they hadn't yet gotten to know each other that well at that point, had nearly broken him. He couldn't imagine what it would do to a man to have to witness those injuries being inflicted, especially on the woman you loved.

Hermione could see the memory of her wounds flash over his features. They had never really talked about how he had tended to her most private injuries with such care. Neither of them really wanted to mention how intimately he'd had to touch her in order to apply the salve to the bite marks, but she had thanked him profusely both for healing her when she was unable to do so herself and for keeping it a secret for her. She had never told anyone what had happened and was thankful that at least the most disturbing and private of those injuries was now covered behind a layer of curly hair and had been hidden even from her healers after she had been left for dead the week before. Only a week, it seemed like a lifetime had passed some days. "No, I haven't given him the details. You are the only one who knows all of it. He knows Greyback raped me, and I am sure he knows that the monster liked to play with his food. I just, I don't know if he really knows what to expect, and I just… How can I let him see that? He won't want me when he sees what happened. I was so weak. I begged him to kill me. The things he did, if Severus sees that…he'll…he'll never want me after that. I'm disgusting," she cried. She hated herself for what she had let happen to her, what the monster had turned her into. She was horrifically scarred and no man would want her if he knew what had happened.

Bill got up from his spot on the sofa and went around the table to chair Hermione was attempting to sink into. He quickly had his arms around her and deftly lifted her and spun so that he was in the chair with her curled up on his lap. Bill held her close as he whispered soothingly to her. "Shhh. No, Hermione. You're wrong. I know it won't be easy, but if he loves you, as I suspect he does, this won't change that. I know that I wouldn't stop loving Fleur if she had been through the same. And don't you dare say you were weak. Anyone else in your position would have given him the information he wanted to stop that pain but you held onto your secrets through all of it. You are so strong Hermione. Snape will see that. If anything his respect for you will only grow. And you know, I saw Pomfrey healing up some wounds on Snape's back at Grimmauld once, and he isn't without his own scars. I know it isn't the same, but I would hope that he would see you and not the scars that you never asked for, especially if you can look past his. I mean, I don't think he's a real good lookin' bloke to begin with, but hey, you seem to like him so…" Bill tried his best to console her as she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes of letting her tears fall and soak into Bills shirt she sat up and looked into Bills kind face, and the scars that marred it and resembled hers so closely. "Oh Bill, I know your right. I didn't mean to say that being scarred makes you unlovable. I really didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I just don't know how I can even stand replaying the whole event again in my head let alone letting Severus be in it with me. What if it doesn't work? What if he can't do what he said and then things are even worse because it is all fresh in my mind?" she asked, trying not to cry again. She felt terrible that she had insulted Bill without meaning to.

Bill pulled her head down to rest against his chest and ran a hand lightly over her hair trying to calm her. 'Hey, none of that now. First off, I know you weren't insulting me. After all, not even these scars can take away from my handsome face. So don't you worry your pretty little head about that. As for worrying that he can't do what he has promised…Well, I highly doubt Snape would make a claim he can't live up to. And from what I hear he is about the best Ligilimens there is. If it has to do with mind magic I can't think of anyone out there who would be better suited. Trust him. I don't think he would have suggested it as a possibility if he wasn't absolutely sure of his affections for you, this doesn't sound like the sort of thing he would do for just anyone you know," Bill told her, hoping she would take his advice to heart.

Hermione thought about what he had said for a few minutes, happy at least that he hadn't taken her words about scars being ugly personally. She knew that he was right again; he had a horrid habit of doing that. But Severus wouldn't do this for anyone else really; it was only because she was special to him. None of that stopped her from being terrified though. She had tried for years to avoid anything that might remind her of the terrible Werewolf and what he had done to her that dreadful night. Now she was being asked to relive that again and she wasn't sure she was strong enough. "I'm so scared Bill. I just wish he could 'Obliviate' the whole thing. I don't want to remember it anymore."

"I know love, I know." Bill continued to hold Hermione on his lap as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

Bill must have nodded off as well because the two of them were curled up together on the large armchair, asleep in each other's arms when Severus walked in the door shortly after four that afternoon. Knowing very well that the two of them may as well have been siblings didn't do much to quell the jealousy Severus felt seeing the woman he loved so peaceful in the arms of another man. It was however the tear tracks that had dried on her face that had his trademark scowl plastered on his face when he shot a mild stinging hex at bill to wake him up, hopefully without rousing the sleeping woman in his arms.

Bill rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled at the small woman curled on his lap deep asleep, hopefully free of the nightmares he knew plagued her. It was when he looked up and noticed the angrily scowling Potions Master that he realized not only what must have woken him from his nap but also how late it must have been.

Severus tried to suppress his ire as he addressed the eldest of the Weasley brood. "Explain," he bit out, his voice perhaps a touch more vitriolic for its harsh whisper than he had meant for it to be.

Bill tried his best to compose himself without waking Hermione. "I swear it's not what it looks like. That is, I was just trying to comfort her and she fell asleep, and then I guess I did too. I probably should be going anyhow." Bill made a move to try and extricate himself from beneath Hermione and sneak away, hopefully before Snape hexed him.

Severus held a hand up to stall any further movements, not wanting Hermione disturbed. "And pray tell, why was she so upset that she needed your consoling, Weasley?" he asked angrily.

Bill calmed visibly, realizing that Snape's anger seemed to be more about the fact that Hermione had been upset, and not an irrational assumption that they were having an affair. "She asked me to come and talk with her about this 'Obliviate' thing you want to try. She's scared that you won't want her if you know what happened," he told him honestly.

Severus considered this a moment, he knew that she was hesitant, but he wasn't sure why she would be so afraid of what he would see that she would think it would cause him to leave her. He had seen her covered in blood and sick at the bottom of the stairs when he saved her life, surely it wouldn't be any worse than that. "I do not see why she would worry about such a thing. She knows I have seen her at her worst already, and I have been present, most unfortunately, for some of Greyback's torture sessions. I am prepared for what I will see in her mind," he explained.

Bill shook his head. "I don't know how much she told you about what happened that night, or if she told you that I was the one who healed her." Bill could see the comprehension cross Snape's features. He obviously didn't know everything then. "Yes, I healed her. I was better with healing than Fleur was, and she was the worst off by far. At first we all thought it was just Bellatrix's work, but when I scanned her for injuries it was apparent that there were some I wouldn't be able to heal when she was clothed. I apologized profusely before, during, and after I removed all of her clothing. I felt like I was violating her all over again. There was so much blood. Once I got it cleaned and saw the sources I threw up all over the floor. He bit her viciously despite it being far from the full moon. He took his time with her Snape. Make no mistake; he spent hours terrorizing her while they tried to get answers out of her. 'Crucio' was nothing compared to what he did to her. She is forever scarred from those wounds. What he did to her…I still don't know that she ever recovered fully from those wounds, it isn't really something we talk about. He bit her in places…I can't imagine the pain it must have been, and if it didn't heal properly, if I didn't do enough soon enough…trust me when I tell you that no matter what you may have seen you aren't prepared to see that, to see _her_ like that," Bill told him solemnly.

Severus took in what Bill was telling him, he had only ever seen Greyback bite a witch's neck and shoulders as he drove mercilessly into them. Bill made it sound like he had done much worse to her, punished her for sport, and he hated to think what he could have done that would have the eldest Weasley so visibly shaken after so many years. He had lived through war and seen terrible things, and his job meant he was no stranger to gruesome injuries, Egyptian Wizards were especially known for their 'inventive' protections. He decided to ask the only thing he could think to ask. "Where?"

Bill steeled himself to answer the question he should have known was coming. "Look, it probably isn't my place to tell you, and I have already talked more of what happened to her than I ever should have, but if you are going to do this and succeed you are going to have to know what you are getting into." Severus nodded. "There's scarring on both of her thighs, it's some of the worst, he tore chunks from her with his teeth and then his claws as he held her legs apart so that he could…he…he bit her…" he tried to speak the words, but the injuries had been so disturbing it was hard to vocalize.

Severus eyes widened in terror as he realized what Bill was trying to tell him. "How bad is the damage?" he asked, not certain he truly wanted an answer.

Bill took a deep breath and prepared to break Hermione's deepest confidence. "He bit through her labia and he bit clean through her clitoris. It, it was so horrible. I can't even…How she lived through that…" Bill was obviously upset by what he had told Severus, and from the horrified look on Severus' face he was as well.

Without a word Severus crossed to the chair the two of them were occupying and scooped a sleeping Hermione into his arms and held her firm against his chest, breathing in the clean scent of her as if reminding himself that it was long past and she was whole and healthy now. "Thank you William. I will take care of her from here. She is lucky to have such a friend. I…thank you for telling me. I am glad to know now than to find out by seeing it happen for myself. If you can see yourself out I think I will take her upstairs and let her lie down a while longer. I will tell her said goodbye," Severus said as calmly as he could manage.

Bill stood up and headed towards to front door, with an understanding nod in Severus' direction. Before Severus had reached the stairs however Bill called out to him. "You know Snape, I never thought I would be saying this, but she is lucky to have you too. You are going to have to help her through this. I think it's a great thing what you are doing for her. Just, give her time, if she needs it," he said and with a simple "Thank you, I will." from Severus he was gone.

Severus carried Hermione up the stairs as soon as the front door shut behind Bill. He laid her down gently and then toed off his boots and climbed in bed beside her, wanting to hold her close and let her warmth drive away the dark thoughts that were building within him. He should have known that it was worse than he had thought. Of course, being raped and 'Crucio'd' and sliced up and marked was more than horrible enough for any woman to go through, but what William had described to him was certainly more horrendous than anything he had ever witnessed or could ever imagine. He suddenly wished that Greyback was still alive so that he could have the honor of killing him slowly.

Severus was lost to his dark thoughts when Hermione began to stir. Hermione opened her eyes to see not Bill but Severus, and quickly came to realize that they were in bed. Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her open her eyes. Hermione could tell he was upset about something; his eyes seemed sad and had lost their sparkle, although she would guess that she was the only one who had really noticed the sparkle in his beautiful eyes to begin with. She reached out a hand and lightly cupped his cheek, bringing him out of his daze.

Severus locked eyes with Hermione and could see the concern shining brightly in their depths. She however wasn't the only one concerned. "Why did you never tell me?"

It didn't take Hermione very long to understand what he was upset about. "Bill told you then?" She didn't need an answer, it was written all over his features, in the deepened lines of his brow. "Of course he did, he knew I wouldn't. I…what can I say Severus. I have never expressly discussed the nature of my injuries with Bill, or anyone for that matter. He healed me to the best of his abilities, and I will forever be thankful for that. I would just as soon try to forget about those particular scars, and have done my best by avoiding letting anyone find out about them. I never wanted anyone to know, and now…now you want to go into that memory and watch as I receive them. It's so terrible, and I am so scared Severus," she told him honestly, her tears having long since run out.

Severus pulled her closer and draped one of his legs over hers, effectively locking her in place against his side. He brushed the hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes, willing her to see the truth in his. "Hermione, I know you are scared, but please believe me when I say that whatever I see, whatever happened in the past, it changes nothing. It can't change it. I…I love you Hermione," he said, punctuating his words with a soft kiss.

He loved her. Severus Snape loved her. She knew in that moment that they would get through it. Her eyes were shining with fresh tears, but happy ones this time. "Oh Severus, you have no idea how much I love you." She kissed him deeply to prove her point. "I love you so much Severus. This is so hard, and it terrifies me, but I trust you. I'm ready."

Severus smiled before pulling her in for another kiss. The two of them lay there in each other's arms for some time, simply kissing and show each other how much they were loved. When Severus and Hermione finally broke apart each of them was breathless.

Finally catching his breath and regaining his senses Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead and came up with a suggestion. "Why don't you take a bath and relax, you can use your bath crystals. Then we can have a nice dinner together and if you are feeling up to it we can make an attempt after dinner. If all goes well you can fall asleep tonight without that horrible night haunting you."

Hermione considered his suggestion briefly. "Alright Severus. A bath sounds lovely at the very least. I need to pump as well, so perhaps I can get that done before dinner as well. I'll meet you downstairs after I've soaked a bit. Thank you. You are such a wonderful man Severus Snape," she told him warmly.

Severus stole one last kiss before getting off the bed. "I know, but do try not to spread it around. I have a reputation to uphold after all," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione laughed at him. "Oh yes Severus, we can't have that now. Don't worry, I won't say I thing. I won't need to, I highly doubt your reputation is nearly what you think it is anymore anyhow, and certainly not with anyone that matters to me," she informed him honestly.

Severus pouted, which was a very odd expression on his face. "Oh you wound me madam. Surely I am still feared and loathed. I would hate to think that I might have to engage in small talk with customers who are disenchanted with my scowl," he joked.

"Oh just go make dinner please. I am getting hungry, or you could bathe and I could cook," she said jokingly.

Severus scoffed. "Good gods no woman. I'm going; I'm going…I will cook something that is edible. You go bathe. I will see you shortly." Severus leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and then turned to leave, heading down the stairs to make dinner.

Hermione watched Severus leave to make her dinner and knew that with him at her side she would make it through this and whatever else would come her way.

**A/N:** Ah, my faithful readers I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I now have a warning for you.

The next chapter as it is currently written is graphic. The next chapter is the much awaited 'Obliviate' and it isn't pretty. It is written the way I intended, but it is dark, as the first chapter was. I want to show how truly horrific Hermione's ordeal at Malfoy Manor was, and why it would cause such deep Post Traumatic Stress that Hermione would be unable to be with Ron on their wedding night, why little touches could send her off into a flashback. I want to show why she was so ashamed, and why she had so much difficulty moving past it.

I will include a notification of when it starts and stops for those of you who truly do not wish to read such violence, but I have decided to leave the story as I have written it for the time being. I know I have certainly read worse. I hope it doesn't put too many of you off this story, but know that things are picking up for Hermione from there on out.

I would love to hear from you. Reviews, even the really critical ones, are always welcome. Take care, and as always Thank you!

***lily***


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **First off I want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story, your support is amazing. All of the reviews, alerts, and favorites mean so much to me. Thank you all.

Now, we have arrived at what will be the most disturbing chapter in this long tale. This chapter comes with a huge warning: Scenes of rape and violence are ahead. I decided to leave the scenes as I wrote them, though I can say I honestly understand if you skim through or skip it all together. There is story before and after of course that is most safe to read. I want to say now that I did not write this because I find it entertaining to read the horrific tale of a woman being brutally raped, but as a way to give a voice to women all over the world who are sexually brutalized and mutilated. I myself am among their number and the stigma that is carried and the personal shame that is felt is life altering.

I won't say anymore, there isn't anything to say other than thank you.

***fresh new lily***

Hermione had taken Severus' advice and soaked in a nice hot bath using more of the bath crystals he had made for her. She let the crystals dissolve in the water as the scent of lavender filled the air. She spent a little while submerged in the soothing water before she noticed the milk slowly leaking from her engorged breasts and decided to just get out and pump. Hermione tried not to think about what Severus would find when he went into her mind that night, and instead tried to keep herself relaxed as she expressed a good twelve ounces of milk. Deciding she needed something else to focus on she found an old textbook and read up on her Arithmancy. It was an area of magic that while she had always excelled at and enjoyed she had to admit to having become out of practice with in her years as little more than a housewife. Hopefully by the time she got her NEWTS scheduled she would be ready for her exams. She was finding at least that she wasn't nearly as obsessed with her scores as she had been as a student. It was hard to be so single-mindedly determined about something like exams when you had lived through a war and the loss of two children. She wanted to be fulfilled in life, not just have the scores to show she studied harder and knew more than her peers.

Arithmancy theory had successfully kept her mind from wandering and Severus had worked to keep the conversation at dinner light, like he had the menu. Knowing that the night they had planned would be very hard on both of their systems Severus had prepared a light salad of fresh spring greens with apples, feta, and grilled chicken. The champagne dressing was light and tart. He had also made a delicious tomato and bacon bruschetta that Hermione couldn't get enough of and had asked him if he could make it more often, trying to silence the voice in the back of her head that told her there wouldn't be a more often, that after he had seen the terrors hidden in her mind he wouldn't want to continue in the relationship they were building. Instead they ate slowly, talking about things in the shop and the goings on in Diagon Alley, much like they had done when they had shared weekly lunches in the café, back before things between them had changed so drastically.

Hermione took a bite out of a piece of the bruschetta and had to put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggles at what Severus had told her.

"Oh they didn't?" she asked excitedly. "I shared a dorm room with them, so of course I had my suspicions, but after all these years I can't imagine why they would go public so…well…publically," Hermione proclaimed, still laughing at Severus' obvious discomfort over the whole thing.

Severus cringed as Hermione's words put images into his head of teenaged girls experimenting sexually in the dorms. He knew it happened of course, he had been a head of house and had been saddled with the unfortunate duty of dealing with more than one broken hearted girl over the years who thought a snog with a dorm mate meant more than it had. It was however not something he truly wished to think about and it had most certainly not been something he really wanted to experience in his apothecary. And never had he wanted to see Lavender Brown and Pavarati Patil seconds from shagging against his shelves. "It was highly inappropriate, not to mention disturbing," he pronounced, shuddering lightly at the memory. "Not only that but they managed to unhinge the shelf that the Patil chit was perched on whist she was being groped by Ms. Brown. I lost an entire shelf of inventory. Thankfully it was mostly basic Calming Draughts, but it will still mean that I have to spend more time brewing tomorrow than I want, especially since I start this month's Wolfsbane batch tomorrow." he scowled as he mentioned the Wolfsbane.

Hermione knew that brewing the Wolfsbane was a deep source of frustration for Severus. It was horribly difficult to brew, not to mention smelled so awful it may as well be toxic for all that you could breathe. He certainly was not a fan of werewolves; he had never fully gotten over his fear of them after nearly being killed by Remus as a teenager. It was however why he brewed it every month. She knew that he took a loss on every potion he sold. It was costly to brew, which was the reason that so many Werewolves had to go without before he began to brew it. He sold it for less than the cost of the ingredients knowing that he would sleep more soundly if he carried the knowledge that the Werewolves in London were not dangerous at least. "I suppose one consolation in it all is that they are paying for everything they ruined, plus a stock of Prenatal Supplement Potions and Stomach Relief Potions, as well as a Skin Cream. Merlin forbid Patil might end up with a stretch mark," Severus explained to her, his voice belying his irritation at the two women.

Hermione shook her head. "So Pavarati is pregnant then?" she asked, sadness tainting her voice. "I don't see how that's even possible unless they swing both ways," she remarked a little coldly. She hated that even Lavender Brown and Pavarati Patil were going to be mothers

Severus could hear the pain in Hermione's voice. He shouldn't have been so thoughtless when he decided to tell her about what had happened. He should have known it would upset her to learn of someone else's pregnancy, especially when it involved an old school rival. "Hermione, sweetheart, now don't be upset. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry," he told her honestly, hoping to reassure her. He wanted to comfort her and really didn't know how. He knew she was thinking about the fact that she would never have a child. What could he possibly say to that that would make her feel better now that wouldn't be a lie?

Hermione picked absentmindedly at her salad for a moment. "Oh, Severus, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to upset me. It's just hard sometimes. I miss my baby. I wanted to be a mother so badly, and it…it's just going to take some time, I suppose," she cried.

Severus, who had all but finished his dinner anyhow, got up and went around the table to pull Hermione into his arms. "Shhh love. It's going to be okay. You don't have to hide it from me. I wish I could take the pain away sweetheart. I can tell you that I will love you no matter what. Maybe tonight isn't the best night to do this," he suggested, worrying that she was too upset to attempt the Triggered Obliviate.

Hermione shook her head and pushed off of Severus a little to look him in the eyes. "No, no, we will do it tonight. I know you love me, and that's enough for now. I won't say that I don't want to be a mother; more than anything I want that. But, that was taken from me too. Like so much has been. I know that the only way I am ever going to get some of that back, get some of me back, of who I was, is to get rid of the pain and the fear. You can do that for me. I know. I know it won't be easy and honestly it scares the piss out of me. But you'll be there with me the whole time. I trust you. I love you," she sniffled as she told him.

Severus smiled brightly at her. It wasn't his usual soft smile, the one he reserved for her to show her she was loved by him. It was a bright beaming smile that spoke of his admiration for her and his pride in her strength. "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say those words. When I first felt myself falling for you it was all I could do not to put all my walls up to cut off the emotions. It was so hard to think that I was never going to get to hold you in my arms, or kiss those sweet lips again. You have given me such a wonderful gift Hermione, by loving me and trusting me. I won't abuse it." he cupped her face in between his hands and kissed her deeply, pouring the truth of his words into the kiss, feeling his soul reaching out to connect to hers.

When they broke the kiss, both a little breathless and flushed, Severus suggested Hermione pour herself a glass of the red wine she was so fond of, knowing she had already pumped that night and any small amount of alcohol would be out of her system before morning when she would need to pump again. He hoped that the wine would relax her some more, now that he had managed to wind her up so much over dinner.

While Hermione did as Severus had suggested he moved to the living room to get the fire going, being sure to place a cooling charm to the room since the fire was really only there for light and ambiance and not at all needed in the warm April night. Severus decided to hang some of his light orbs throughout the space as well. He remembered how much Hermione had liked them when they had first gotten to the house and the electricity had been turned off. Once the lighting was perfect he went and looked through the records that were arranged along the top shelf of one of the bookcases, flanking Hermione's father's old record player. Severus selected a Beethoven record and set it to play, knowing that Symphony no. 9 would be the perfect soothing song for what he and Hermione were going to attempt.

When Hermione walked in to the room with a glass of wine in her hand she couldn't help but laugh at the scene. A memory of George's words over lunch coming back to her, He had joked about Severus courting, and if she didn't know better she would think that that was what he was doing. The fire going, romantic lights hanging randomly in the air, music playing softly, a glass of wine in her hands for each of them, it was all so…cheesy. Or at least it would have been if he wasn't about to penetrate her mind instead of her body.

Finding her courage, and pushing all thoughts of romance out of her head Hermione walked over to Severus, who's back was to her as he stared into the fireplace. "Severus love, I brought you a glass. Where should I sit?" she asked quietly as she handed him his glass.

Severus looked at her and smiled, knowing that she was truly ready to face her demons. He took the glass from her hands and headed wordlessly to the couch. Severus patted the seat next to him and beckoned her to him. "Come on sweetheart. Sit here with me."

Hermione moved slowly to take her seat next to Severus on the couch. She drank a few more sips of her wine and set the glass down before taking one of Severus hands in hers and squeezing it tightly. "What do I do?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

Severus, who had been preparing himself mentally for what he needed to do all night looked deeply into her eyes and set his own wine glass down. "Okay, first you should just work to get as comfortable as you can manage, alright. This is going to take a while; you will need to try to play the whole memory over again. I know it won't be easy, but I will be right there with you, and I won't let go of your hands alright," he started to explain as he took her free hand in his, giving both hands that he now held a light squeeze as she had done a moment earlier. "I am going to have to put up some of my walls to keep my own emotions in check or I don't think I will be able to get through seeing it. I wish that I didn't have to, but I must be able to view the memory objectively or I can't focus on the emotional strings attached to the memory. I need to Occlude as much of my love for you as I can," he explained, hating the pained look on Hermione's face as he said it. "I know that isn't what you want to hear Hermione, but if I go in there and see what he did to you, loving you like I do now…I won't be able to be effective. I need you to understand," he begged of her.

Hermione blinked back a few tears and took a deep calming breath. "I…I understand. It might be better actually, it's just…I'm still scared. Just promise me that you will still love me when it's over," she pleaded as her hands began to tremble in his.

Severus let go of one of her hands to reach out and wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek. "Always. Nothing will change that Hermione, and the walls will come down as soon as I am out. Just tell me when you are ready alright, and try to focus on that night so I can find it. I promise not to go looking for anything else. But that does not negate the possibility that I will see more than I intend. I won't be able to control it if I see something that you didn't want me to, so just try to keep your focus. Remember that I love you," he told her hoping she would be able to do what was needed and get the memory to the forefront of her mind. He really didn't want to invade her privacy while he had to search through her mind.

Hermione nodded. She was ready. "I trust you," she said again, knowing that her trust in him was as important as anything.

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he put his walls up around his feelings for Hermione. Once his love for her was secured behind a brick wall where it wouldn't interfere with his job he looked up and locked eyes with the witch. Hermione wanted to cry at the noticeable difference in his gaze, but she knew it was needed. "Alright Miss Granger," Miss Granger…that hurt, but she tried not to think about it, "Pull the memory to the front if you haven't. Three, two, one…Ligillimens," he intoned as he dove into her mind.

Hermione tried not to fight against the intrusion into her mind, but couldn't help instinctively throwing up weak walls to hide her private thoughts. _"I don't care what is in your overly large brain Granger, I just want to do what I came here to do and get out. So block what you can and remember what we came here to see," _Severus voice was harsh as it sounded in her head.

"Sorry," she muttered aloud, still trying to hide her thoughts from him, finding it difficult to focus on Greyback when she knew that he could see so much else while he was in there.

Suddenly Hermione could hear a deep chuckle in her head, _"Well now, that is interesting Miss Granger…very interesting, but not why I'm here. Show me Greyback,"_ he ordered.

Hermione stiffened. "What did you see?" she asked frantically.

She could practically feel him smirking in her head. _"Nothing for you to worry about. We are here for Greyback, or do you not remember that. Perhaps we should have written this down. I have never known you to forget a fact that you have read somewhere. Now, just show me Greyback so we can do what we set out to do. Or do you perhaps want to live with fear of that brutality, the memory of his teeth scraping and biting…" _his words were harsh and cruel, dripping with the cold, calculated vitriol that he was so famous for as a Professor, but it did what he intended.

Flashes of her attacks, both by Greyback and by Ronald flashed through her mind and Severus grasped onto the memory of Greyback and followed it to the source. _"Focus now girl. Take me to the beginning. Where were you when it started_?" he asked, his voice softer now that he had found what he was seeking.

Hermione trembled as the memories all came back. "We were in the Manor. In a room with a large chandelier, and there was a silver chaise against one of the walls underneath a portrait of a man that looked like Lucius Malfoy, only older. I was on the floor…the 'Crucio'…it hurt so badly," she explained, helping him to find what he was looking for in the memory, knowing he didn't need to play over the whole night. Suddenly she felt a pull in her mind as Severus forced his way through the memory seeking the beginning of her torture at the hands of Greyback.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as she heard Severus speak in her mind again. _"I have found it. I will cut the emotional ties as we proceed, but you will not notice until we have finished, because you will need to feel it for me to do what must be done,"_ he explained, not giving her time to respond before he started to view her most painful memory.

_Hermione was writhing violently on the floor. Blood was seeping from her arm where Bella had first sliced into her with her cursed blade, hoping that the pain would be enough to get her spill her secrets. "Filthy little mud-blood. You will tell me what I want to know or I will give you to Fenir to play with. Is that what you want? Is it?" the crazy woman cackled as she held Hermione under a vicious 'Cruciatis' "Now speak you disgusting pig. Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix demanded to know, bending down to press her knife into Hermione's throat as she knelt down, pressing her knee into Hermione's ribs as her body still trembled from the aftershocks of the nasty curse. _

_Hermione's head rolled to the side and she spit blood all over the floor. "'Ot da weal sword. 'S a fake," she muttered, her voice sounding weak and gurgled with blood. _

_Bellatrix took the knife and nicked Hermione's neck in her anger. "Lies!" she screamed. "Fine, if that is the way you want it, so be it. Let's see if you still wish to lie to me after Fenir has had his fun. Fenrir!" she screamed, calling for the werewolf shrilly. _

_Hermione sobbed. "No. P'ease, no. I swear…'s fake," she cried. Hermione tried to roll over and scramble away as she saw the sneering werewolf approaching down the hall. _

"_What do you want Bellatrix?" he called out to the mad witch._

_Bella's smile was disturbing. "The little mud-blood whore won't talk. I thought she might do better with your form of…persuasion," she told him wickedly. "Just don't kill her, I need her to talk," she instructed as she went to the chaise on the far wall and lay out to watch what happened. _

"_She always was a vile bitch." _Hermione suddenly heard Severus voice sound in her mind and was comforted by his presence as the scene played on. She wanted to stop, to push Severus from her mind and try to forget. But then, at least he was there with her, like he promised. It would all be over soon. She could hear Severus muttering a spell she couldn't quite make out as her mind was focused on reliving the single worst memory of her life.

_Hermione was shaking with fear as Greyback approached, unbuckling his pants as he did. There was no mistaking his intentions. The lewd way he licked his lips as he looked at her made her want to vomit. "Hello pet. It's time to play," he said cruelly as he bent down and grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair, pulling her roughly up so that her face was mere inches from his. _

Severus, who was immersed in the vile memory, could smell Greyback's sour grotesque breath as he breathed hotly on Hermione's face, sneering at her as her legs refused to hold her upright.

"_That's fine bitch. Don't need you standing anyhow," he snarled as he roughly licked her cheek. "Oh, you taste good pet. Too bad it's so far from the full moon. I do think that the wolf would like to play with you…maybe they will let me keep you as my pet. I like that idea, don't you?" he asked her hauntingly as he flipped her roughly around and pushed her forward so that she was pressed up against the wall. _

_Hermione cried as she heard his pants drop to the floor and felt his hardened prick poking at her backside. "You like that don't you pet? I can smell it. The fear, the anticipation. So good," he purred disgustingly into her ear. "I'm going to ruin you for other men pet." It was a promise he had kept, Hermione knew. _

Severus watched the scene unfold as so many others he had witnessed before during revels. So far there was nothing he hadn't expected and he was easily able to focus on the task at hand. Looking beyond the edges of the memory Severus could see the colorful rays of light that that signified her emotions. It was those colors he worked so hard to repress in his own mind as an Occlumens. During the war had Voldermort looked in his mind and seen the putrid green revulsion to his actions at revels instead of the dispassionate void of a sociopath that he worked to portray he would have been killed on the spot. Severus focused on the rapid firing of the colors on the periphery of the memory and whispered his incantation. 'Obliviate Affectus Lunctio ut Memoria'. He breathed a sigh of relief as the colors began to fade. The memory however continued on and he knew his job was far from over.

_The memory Hermione continued to cry, as did the one seated on the couch, as Greyback slid his hands under her ruined blouse and pulled it slowly up over her head and arms. The slow sensuality of the movement only added to the depravedness of it. It was a mockery of everything that sex should be. Hermione shuddered as her bare breasts pressed into the cold wall. _

_She was whimpering and scared beyond belief but couldn't move or speak. Her mind was muddled from the tortures Bellatrix had inflicted. She knew that she was about to have her virginity ripped from her in the vilest of manners, by the vilest of creatures. She had never thought of werewolves so negatively. Not when she had seen how human they could truly be, but Greyback was every bit a monster as the word suggested. She thanked the gods it wasn't closer to the full moon. "P'ease don'. P'ease," she begged, knowing it was useless but not willing to stop fighting. _

_Suddenly she was pulled away from the wall and thrown violently down and across the floor. Hermione quickly tried to get her legs to work so that she could get away but she barely managed to scoot a few feet when Greyback started to laugh. "That's good pet, I like to chase," he told her as he slowly started to make his way to her, tearing his vest over his head, revealing a very muscular upper body that was matted with hair. _

_Within seconds he had reached her and he dropped to his knees as he grabbed an ankle and roughly dragged her back to him. "That's right pet, you aren't getting nowhere. You are mine," he growled as he yanked her legs roughly until her crotch was hitting his knees. Greyback moved to reposition himself so that he was straddling her stomach, his long hard prick jutting up and terrifying Hermione when she saw it, knowing without a doubt what was going to happen to her. "You like that do you? Are you a cock whore pet? I bet you are, dirty foul little mud-blood whore like you. Don't worry, I'll let you have it soon enough. First I want to play. My daddy always taught me to get a bitch good and wet first," he told her, his mouth touching the shell of her ear as he spoke. One hand was buried deep in her hair, his claw like nails digging into her scalp as he pulled her head back roughly. The other hand was pinning both of her hands high above her head, his grip far too strong for her to break._

_Hermione did her best to struggle against him, pulling at her arms and kicking her feet wildly. She tried to turn side to side but his weight was crushing down on her and all he did was laugh. "Nah ah ah…You aren't going nowhere," he warned as he took the hand that was buried in her hair down and grabbed the front of her bra, scratching her breast badly as he yanked it from her body. _

"_AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed out._

_Greyback liked his lips heatedly, like a dog licking his chops before tearing into a chunk of raw meat. What he did wasn't much different. "Without any warning Greyback attacked her breasts, biting at the tender flesh roughly until she bled. "Yummy," he groaned as her blood filled his mouth. _

_The pain was searing. She didn't think she could feel pain after the 'Crucio's' she had been dealt, but this pain was so different, and more terrifying. Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could take, or how many times he had bit into her breast, taking the time to lick up some of her blood. Some of the blood he just smeared with his free hand, roughly rubbing her skin, scratching it everywhere he touched. _

_She was crying and still trying to wriggle free, even though she knew it was a useless endeavor. Her eyes were closed so she never saw Greyback grab his wand from beside him and perform the wordless spell that bound her hands, but she felt the cold metal of shackles encompass her wrists and she screamed again._

_Greyback just laughed at her. "Oh now now pet. There is no reason to fight it. You might like it. Doubtful though," he joked as he moved quickly to get off of her. _

_For a brief moment Hermione was grateful for the loss of contact. For one moment she felt reprieve. Then Greyback's nails were digging into her stomach, scratching a bloody path to the waistband of her jeans. Hermione instinctively started to kick and scream, flailing from side to side violently. None of it deterred the monster though, as he popped the button clean off her denims and yanked them and her panties down her body. "Ohhhh…dirty little bitch pissed herself did she," he sneered as he noted the urine leaking from between her legs. "No matter, doesn't turn me off really. It's actually kind of tangy," he told her, disgusting her more than she thought possible at that point. _

Severus gagged as he listened. "Disgusting beast,"he muttered to himself in her head.Greyback was in a league all his own when it came to sexual depravity. He felt for the young woman whose memory he was helping to modify. This was already becoming more disturbing than rapes he had been witness to in revels, and that was difficult to accomplish. But at least your run of the mill Death Eater, like Crabbe or Goyle, was more interested in instant gratification than toying with their victims. And most of their victims were not left to live with the pain of their savage brutality for long.

Snapping himself back into focus, Severus tried to ignore the events playing out before him in Hermione's mind and focused instead again on the horrid colors of her emotions, removing them from her mind. As the memory raged on around him he wondered when Greyback would tire of playing with her, it was draining on his magic to focus so intently in his obliviations. Still, Severus watched as his former student fought with futility against the grotesque beast.

_Another spell and Hermione found her ankles similarly bound, cold metal shackles digging into her flesh as they were pulled roughly apart, splaying her most private parts for the monster to devour with his eyes. Greyback growled and dropped down to his knees between Hermione's legs and without warning he jabbed a finger roughly inside of her, scraping her walls painfully causing her to scream out in agony. His other hand found her hip and roughly held her down, his long horrible nails digging little crescents into her hip as she fought against him. "S'op. P'ease don'," she begged through her tears and screams._

_Greyback smiled at her pain. "I'm just getting started pet," he said, his voice dripping with sick pleasure. Before she could even process his words his finger pulled from inside her and his hand moved to grab the other side of her hips, holding her firmly in place as he lowered her head between her thighs._

_His teeth dug deeply into her thigh as she struggled against her bonds fruitlessly. He continued to bite and lick her thighs; almost teasingly like he truly believed she would enjoy his ministrations. After what seemed like hours of torture she heard his voice calling to her from between her bloodied thighs. "You like that don't you pet? Oh yes, I can tell. Do you want me to taste your pretty little pussy? Of course you do, why did I ask?" he taunted and thrust his face quickly between her thighs, biting first just above her slit. _

_Hermione screamed until she couldn't find her voice. Her mouth opened soundlessly in agony as he began his assault on her vagina. His mouth was relentless in its torture of her, biting and licking painfully as Hermione silently begged whatever gods there were to bring her death. _

_A sound to the side of her caught Hermione's attention and she turned her head hopefully towards the noise. She had hoped for salvation only to be disgustingly reminded of Bellatrix's presence in the room. The crazy witch was lying naked on the chaise with one hand pinching and twisting at her own nipples and the other hand buried in a thatch of hair between her legs. She was moaning and laughing all at the same time. Hermione was so disgusted by the sight of the woman masturbating to her rape that she threw up. _

_Nothing deterred Greyback. With one final horrible bite to her clitoris he sat up and looked down at the naked girl beneath him like he was eyeing a masterpiece of art he had completed. _

"_Now that you're good and wet, it's my turn," he told her, swiping his fingers through the blood that was covering her vagina as proof of her readiness for him. _

Severus was finding it all very difficult to watch, even with his walls up. Bellatrix was a disgustingly insane woman and her arousal at the sexual torture of a young school girl was not something he had wished to witness. Still he continued on.

Hermione wanted it all to stop, but she could hear Severus whispering in her head and knew that she wasn't alone, and that when it was done it would no longer haunt her so terribly. So finding a determination and strength that would make her houses founder proud she pushed onward with the memory. Her only outward signs of distress were the tears silently streaming down her face, unnoticed by Severus who was deeply rooted in the memory.

_Hermione's mouth again opened to scream but nothing came out. Her voice was as good as gone. When all of her shackles released she tried to get away, knowing that she couldn't. She had never been in so much pain, her body was still trembling from the 'Cruciatis' and now she was in blinding pain from the bites to her clitoris and vagina. She begged again for death as Greyback's hands closed around her ankles and dragged her across the cold marble floor and beneath him. _

_Greyback took one arm beneath her to prop her up so that her arse was up in the air level with his jutting prick. His other hand grabbed her roughly around the neck and pulled her back so that he could whisper darkly in her ear. "I'm going to take you now, so roughly you will beg for mercy that will never come. I am going to enjoy tearing that virginal hole of yours wide open and spilling my seed into your dirty womb. It's time you learned your place, you filthy mud-blood whore," he spat and then he roughly pushed her face forward until it smacked loudly on the floor. _

_Hermione wept as he positioned himself at her entrance and violently pushed himself into her, tearing away at her hymen like a piece of tissue. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt. He pounded into her relentlessly as she cried. He seemed like he would never stop as he destroyed her, dragging his nails down her back viciously, tearing the skin open. As his thrusts became more frenzied he swiped at her back over and over, leaving random slices deep across her back. _

_Hermione had lost all sense of time as continued to destroy her. When finally she felt him stiffen behind her and heard him roar out his orgasm it was all she could do to collapse into a heap on the floor and vomit once more before passing out. _

_The memory fuzzed for a moment and then a hand was smacking Hermione in the face. "Wake up mud-blood," Bellatrix's nasty voice cackled. _

_Hermione's eyes blinked open to take in the form of a still very naked Bellatrix Lestrange standing over her. Hermione groaned, her whole being was screaming in pain. _

_Bellatrix smiled grossly at Hermione. "I hope you don't mind, but I had Mippy get rid of the blood and sick. Fenrir does have a penchant for making things messy when he plays. I did so like the show. But I really don't want your dirty blood all over me," she explained in her mad sing song voice. "Did you like it as much as I did?" she asked. Hermione just stared at her like she had lost her mind, which of course she had. "I came three times watching him take you? At least you proved useful for something, see," without warning Bellatrix thrust two sticky, musky fingers deep into Hermione's mouth, gagging her. _

Hermione fought against the presence in her mind. She was so ashamed of what had happened next, she didn't want anyone to know of it. She had never told anyone, not even Bill who knew the rest.

Severus could feel Hermione trying to push him out. He wouldn't allow it, not until he was done. He could see the colors firing on the outskirts of the memory. He knew she was ashamed, and scared, and disgusted, and still so much more but he couldn't let this girl give up until he was finished. He was not about to have wasted his time and his magic for her to run away now.

"Focus Ms. Granger. I will not waste my time on a pathetic Gryffindor who runs when it becomes too difficult. We started this, we will finish it. What use will it do you to leave now without the emotions fully depleted from the entirety of the memory? It will not matter a whit. So focus, you stupid girl or feel free to live the rest of your life afraid of your shadow," he sneered cruelly, needing her to understand the gravity of the situation.

Hermione wanted to reach out and slap him. He was so mean and horrible, when he was supposed to love her. She knew it was because he had hid away his own emotions in order to get through this. And what was more, she knew he was right. It still hurt terribly to hear him talk to her like that. But she didn't want to fail him, she had never wanted to fail him as her professor, and she most certainly didn't want to fail him as her…lover…her friend…her partner…her Severus. She found her strength and hoped he would still love her when it was all done. Finally ready she pushed forward with the memory.

_Bellatrix cackled cruelly. "Does the dirty little mud-blood whore like to taste my cum, knowing she's the reason for it? Oh yes, I think she does. Dirty whore! Dirty little mud-blood whore," she sang. "Guess what little whore? Auntie Bella knows how much you like it so you can lick me clean. Doesn't that sound delicious?" she asked, as she practically danced with anticipation. _

"_No," Hermione moaned, her voice cracked and pained. _

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed. _

_Hermione writhed on the floor as her nerves lit on fire causing her more agony than she knew was possible, even having been hit with it over and over again before. _

_Bellatrix lifted the curse and grabbed Hermione by the hair, yanking her head back to that she was looking up at the crazy witch. "I said to clean me you filthy bitch. Now lick!" she screamed as she shoved Hermione's face between her legs. _

_Hermione cried the whole time she licked the sticky secretion from between Bellatrix's legs. She wanted to vomit but forced herself not to, knowing what the punishment would be. She felt disgusting and filthy as the older witch ground her pelvis into her face and moaned. _

"_Yeeesssss. Oh. Oh, yesssss. Lick me you little whore. Make me cum again," she moaned. _

_Hermione couldn't believe she was being forced to give oral to another woman, to Bellatrix Lestrange no less. A woman who was sure to have a disease or two Hermione figured. It was humiliating. Where Greyback's rape had been painful and brutal this was invasive on a whole different level. _

_Bellatrix was grinding forcefully into Hermione's mouth seeking her own pleasure. When a rush of warm liquid poured out into her mouth and on her face Hermione worked to lick it quickly, terrified of losing her mind if she had to endure the 'Cruciatis' anymore. She would rather die than be like Neville's parents. She thought she might die anyhow. _

_Soon enough, and yet what seemed like a lifetime had passed, Hermione was shoved to the ground by a sated Bellatrix. "That was a good little mud-blood whore. Now, you are going to tell me what I want to know. Where did you get the sword?" she demanded to know, suddenly snapping back to an eerie lucidity. _

_Hermione just cried, knowing there was no end in sight. She could never give Bellatrix the answers she wanted. "Tol' you's a fake," she cried. _

_Bellatrix spun and 'accioed' her knife. "Liar!" she screamed. _

_Bellatrix lunged at Hermione and tackled her to the floor, flipping her to lie on her stomach, straddling her legs. "I'm going to mark you as my whore, my little mud-blood whore. And then maybe you will think again about lying to me!" she shouted as she dug her cursed knife into Hermione's ruined back, carving the words 'Mud-blood Whore' over the wounds left by Greyback. _

_When Hermione still wouldn't talk Bellatrix turned her back over to Greyback, and told him to see if she wasn't more cooperative after he rid her of her other virginity. _

Severus watched as Greyback brutalized Hermione's anus, biting into her shoulders as he pounded into her again. The whole thing was vile to watch, even for an ex-Death Eater. He focused as much as he could on the firing of her emotions and not the scene he was witnessing. It felt like he had been in her mind for an eternity, he could only hope for both their sakes it ended soon.

Nearly forty-five minutes later Severus was feeling the drain on his magic. "Tell me there isn't much more?" he asked Hermione tiredly.

"Not much," she whispered hoarsely, thankfully.

_Even after being raped again by Greyback, Hermione still refused to give away her secrets. She refused to betray her friends and just begged for death. _

_Eventually Bellatrix tired of her blood dirtying the floor and called for Mippy, the House Elf, to clean and clothe her. She was also force fed a 'Pepperup Potion' so she didn't pass out from her interrogation before she gave Bellatrix what she wanted. _

_With Greyback gone and Bellatrix and Hermione both mercifully dressed, Bellatrix decided on a new tactic. "Perhaps mud-blood, if you won't talk for your own life you will talk for someone else's. Bring me the blood traitor!" she screamed. _

_She never got to find out if Hermione would have talked to save Weasley's life. Before she got the chance all hell broke loose. Harry and Ron were there, with Dobby the House Elf, and a battle ensued._

As her torture session had finally finished Hermione forced Severus from her mind.

Severus was pushed so forcefully from her mind that his head slammed back into a lamp that was sitting on the end table beside the sofa. Exhausted and disgusted he quickly dropped all of his walls and as his love for Hermione flooded him he turned to his side and vomited all over the floor. Never had he seen anything so vile, so brutal and needlessly vicious. He hadn't known of Bellatrix's involvement in the rape. It all made sense now. He knew it had to have been bad, any rape would be, but for her to be so terrified of sex, even with someone she had known for half her life, someone she believed herself in love with had seemed drastic. Now it seemed impossible that she was alive. She should have been a blithering drunk, or a suicidal wreck at the very least he thought. Her strength would never cease to amaze him.

Severus looked up to see how Hermione was doing to find her unconscious. "Hermione!" he screamed as he dropped on his knees, falling into his own sick and not even caring. All of his thoughts were only on her wellbeing. He put his head to her chest and nearly wept with relief as he heard the beating of her heart, and felt the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Deciding then to just let her rest, and hoping he had been successful, he took her upstairs and laid her in bed, knowing that as exhausted as he was, she was as well.

Severus decided to hurry downstairs and clean the mess he had made on the floor before jumping into the shower quickly to scrub the imagined filth from his body before she woke. With hot water beating steadily on his chest Severus Snape leaned against cold tiles and sank to his knees and cried. Never again would he let anyone hurt her. Not a scratch, not if he could help it. At the time he had been focused on clinically watching what happened and finding the emotional ties signaling in her brain. He was disgusted, as any human with a conscience would be, but she was just a girl to him. It had to be that way. He wouldn't have lasted had he felt his love for her. He would have stopped it, he would have held her in his arms and made promises he couldn't keep. He would have been tempted to remove the whole memory.

Severus wanted to bring both of the vile creatures back to life so he could give them the slow deaths they deserved. Once he was calmed down enough that he felt like he could get up Severus got out of the shower and dressed. Severus opened the door to Hermione's room to see her lying right where he had left her, sleeping soundly. The picture of her, so whole and beautiful brought fresh tears to her eyes. Severus lay down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He let the scent of her wash over him, sooth him. Severus pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and whispered into her ear. "Never again sweetheart. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise. No one. Not Weasley and his bitch, no one. I will stop them before they ever get a chance. I love you, so much damn it. I don't care about the scars. I know you think you are disgusting, I could hear you thinking it, but you aren't sweetheart. Not to me. To me you are so pure, so wonderful. Know that," he told her quietly, knowing she was awake and couldn't hear his declarations, but needing to say them. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you before, with my walls up. I know it hurt you. I had to do it though Hermione. You were right, I wasn't ready for that. Even with Bill's warning, nothing prepared me to see you like that. I am so sorry, so sorry Hermione." He kept murmuring his apologies into her hair as he started to drift off into sleep himself, exhausted from the difficult magic it had taken to rid her of the emotional connections for that particular memory. "I'll be here sweetheart. Just sleep. I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled, though he couldn't see because he was almost asleep and his eyes were closed tight. He did however fall asleep sure he had heard her whisper back, "I love you too Severus."

**A/N:** Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, even if not all of the content. I want to thank you all for reading. The next chapter deals with some of the fallout from the memory being viewed.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Take care, be well.

***lily***


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, none of it. Well the plot is my little brainchild but that's it really!

**A/N: **So here is the next installment of our tale. I want to take the time to thank you all for the amazing response I have been receiving to this story. I know that the last chapter was not easy for everyone to read but I want to thank you for sticking with my and this story anyways. The last chapter also marked my 300th review! I can't believe it. You are all wonderful and maybe a little crazy! I love you all. Thank you so much for the reviews, and the alerts and favorites that this story (and me!) are getting. Love you all.

Kisses for the muse.

***fresh new lily***

Saturday morning Severus woke up in an empty bed. It wasn't something he was unaccustomed to but this was not his home, this was Hermione's and she should be there. He liked their mornings. _It makes sense though,_ he thought to himself, _after what I put her through last night I don't suppose I wouldn't want to roll around kissing this morning either._

Severus had not slept particularly well. In fact Severus couldn't remember a time when he'd had such a horrible night's sleep since before the battle at Hogwarts. Last night Severus had dreamt of Hermione, the woman he was falling further and further in love with, being brutalized and tortured over and over again by two long dead Death Eaters, and then by two people he knew were still very much a threat. Soon he knew he would have to do something about Weasley and his little puppet master girlfriend. Dolohov's daughter would never get the chance to hurt Hermione, he would see to that.

He could only hope that it had worked. He couldn't begin to think what Hermione would be going through if he had forced her to relive that memory for nearly two hours when he had several times felt her trying to push him from her mind so that she could stop. He was worried that she wasn't in bed because she didn't want to see him. He wondered frantically if she was even home at all.

There was nothing else to do but look for her, so Severus headed out in search of Hermione. It didn't take long. Severus walked into the kitchen and was elated to see obvious signs that Hermione had been there. Her pump was clean and resting in the drying rack next to the sink, along with a plate and a tea cup. The most telling though was the plate of fluffy hotcakes that were covered with strawberries, sitting under a strong stasis charm at Severus normal seat, along with a glass of fresh orange juice, a yellow rose, and a note. Severus picked up the rose that he knew Hermione had cut from the back yard and went to find an empty bottle to put it in, not knowing where he might find a vase in the house. He found the empty bottle from the blood orange soda he had brought earlier in the week, and with a flick of his wand the label was gone leaving a clean clear bottle that he filled with water and placed the rose in, setting it on the windowsill to get light.

He knew he was avoiding what might be in her letter. Maybe she made him breakfast to let him down easy. But Severus decided that if it wasn't good news he at the very least wanted tea, which thankfully Hermione had not made for him. It didn't delay him for long and Severus soon found himself sitting at the table, afraid to read a note Hermione had left him.

It was complete and utter foolishness of course. Severus Snape was no stranger to dangerous situations and torment. He may not be a Gryffindor but he was no Hufflepuff and wasn't about to shy away from a piece of stationary. If she said something devastating after last night, like she no longer wanted to see him, well he would just have to show her that he wasn't going to give up easily. Hoping for the best, and fearing he wouldn't find it in the crisply folded stationary, Severus sat down and began to read.

_Severus,_

_I really don't know where to start. What you did for me last night, it's beyond words. I, Hermione Granger am at a loss for words. Okay, well maybe not, but none of them seem quite good enough for the feelings that are bursting inside of me. I won't pretend that I know how hard that must have been for you, I lived it, and yet what you did was something else entirely. Thank you. _

_I woke this morning just before the dawn and felt like I was finally free. When you were locked in the memory I thought for certain it wasn't working, it was so painful. The memory was so vivid, so real. I hated you for putting me through that again, and for the things you said to me. Now, I only hope I can repay you for what you have done for me. You see, I woke up this morning and knew somehow that it had worked. Greyback holds no more power over me. I can put his memory in the bowels of my brain, to slowly fade away, just as surely as he is rotting in the bowels of some hell. I can't describe it, though I will go out on a limb and assume you can understand without me having to. Thank you Severus. Thank you. _

_I let you sleep, you looked so exhausted, and I know from my reading (I know, I know, what hasn't she read…) but I know that Legilimancy is draining on your magic when you do it for too long, and what you did was so much more, not to mention that I am certain it was…difficult to see. I wish I could say that you at least rested well after all that you did, but you looked so pained in your sleep. I really can't help but feel terrible for that. I know it was my fault that you found your sleep so restless. We can talk about it now, if you wish. I think I'm ready. _

_To thank you, and show you that I love you, I made breakfast. I know I am not a great cook, but hotcakes are something I can handle. It is almost like I am baking and at least that I can handle. Oh, did I mention, I can bake. You see, unlike cooking, an art form you excel in, baking is a science. My mother always told me that and I would have to agree. It is all precise measurements and weights, taking into account the altitude and relative humidity. Ah numbers, I do so love my numbers Severus. And so, especially for you, I have made hotcakes with fresh strawberries that I have macerated in a bit of sugar and perhaps more of my father's rum than was entirely necessary. I couldn't help it though. Daddy always did have top quality rum. I hope you enjoy your breakfast Severus. I will be in the garden, until ten that is. I still have tea planned with Minerva for eleven. And she is sorely mistaken if she thinks I won't give her a piece of my mind. Well, I will be gone most I the day I venture, and Luna and I will be back here tonight. I leave it to you to decide where you wish to stay tonight. I certainly have no problems if you want to stay here with us, but well, we both know how little patience you have for my friends. _

_I love you Severus. Enjoy your breakfast. Find me when you are done._

_H_

Severus refolded the piece of paper and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved him, and it worked. She was right though, he wanted to talk. He wasn't ready now though, funny that. Releasing the stasis charm and taking a bite of his breakfast Severus decided that she was also right about her ability to cook hotcakes.

After Severus had finished his breakfast he quickly washed up his dishes and set out to find the woman he loved.

Hermione had managed to find her mums old portable CD player that morning and had found an old Beatles CD and was happily swaying her hips and singing along with 'Eight Days A Week' as she worked to plant a few annuals she had picked up that morning when she had gone for a run. She wasn't sure Severus would be pleased that she had gone running without telling him, but she had left a note. Then he had still been asleep when she had returned she had decided that it was perhaps it was better kept to herself. It was just, that waking up that morning Hermione felt free and new. She was ready to take back her life, and that included her body. The boys may love to ogle her curves, but the fact that she still looked to be four or so months pregnant was not a happy reminder that she was not actually expecting a child in the coming month.

She had gotten up that morning and showered, and seeing how early it was decided to run. Then she came across the nursery she remembered her dad taking her to as a girl, where he would buy everything he needed for the garden, explaining to his overly inquisitive daughter why some flowers were best planted at different times in the season, why some needed more or less sunlight, and which were best for the butterfly garden where her mother liked to sip her tea in the early mornings. She had gone in, trying her best not to be saddened to be there without her father, and decided that her first step in making the house hers would be to finish what she had started in the garden. So she had stocked up on small annuals in various colors so she could fill in the holes and brighten up the yard. She finished her planting and stood to get the hose, her hips still swaying in time to the music, when she noticed Severus leaning against the doorframe watching her. He was only wearing a pair of grey sleep pants and Hermione had never seen a sexier sight. He was half smiling, half smirking at her, obviously amused by her gardening style. She wondered how long he had been there, watching her. Had he eaten his breakfast, had he read her note? All Hermione knew was that she needed him, needed to show him how much he meant to her. She wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid anymore. Hermione pulled off the headphones she had been wearing and put the portable compact disk player on the grass and broke into a run.

Severus was smart enough to change his stance and prepare to catch the woman bounding wildly his way. Severus barely stumbled as Hermione flung herself into his arms, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and attacking him with kisses. She playfully sucked his bottom lip and gave it a slight nip before plundering his mouth with her tongue. Severus responded to her kiss with equal fervor. He moved his hands down the length of her back and under her arse to hold her steadily against him as he spun around to carry his burden inside.

Severus and Hermione kissed with fervor as Severus wound his way through the kitchen and into the living room where he sat on one of the armchairs, Hermione's legs unwrapping just a bit from his waist so that she was straddling him comfortably on the chair, her hands releasing from their lock around his neck to bury themselves in his hair. Hermione rocked her hips against Severus, feeling his hardened length growing against her heated core causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths. Hermione was reveling in the power she felt, and the hope that she would finally be able to enjoy the wizard, who was so maddeningly passionate and bucking his hips beneath her, the way she had been dreaming about.

Severus seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his movements became more frantic, and desperate, his hands kneading at the flesh of her arse, while his lips left hers to travel a path along her jaw to suckle on her neck. Hermione was panting, having finally caught her breath when she felt Severus' cool fingers work themselves under the stretchy material of her camisole. And then everything came to a sudden halt. Severus froze in his movements as soon as his fingers brushed over the scars on her back, the scars that the night before he watched as they were inflicted on her perfect skin.

Severus couldn't speak, or think, or register anything other than the hatred for dead monsters. He didn't notice the look of shame and sorrow that marred Hermione's beautiful face until it was too late. Before he had managed to form words or could begin to explain she was pushing away and jumping off his lap.

"I knew it," she cried as she turned and ran for the stairs, her tears already beginning to fall before she could manage to hide them from him.

Severus sat frozen for a moment as he wrapped his mind around what had just happened. Hermione had been so passionate and happy, and then he had managed to ruin all of it. She had always expected him to react with disgust to her body and he had proved him wrong, even if the disgust was aimed at the monsters responsible for the wounds she suffered, and not for her. He had to make her understand. He just couldn't stop the images from surfacing in his head when he felt the physical reminder of what he had seen in her mind the night before.

"Shite!" Severus exclaimed as he sprung out of his seat and began to bound for the stairs to follow after the woman he loved, who he had just hurt badly, no matter how unintentionally it had been. "Hermione!" he called as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione furiously stripped her soiled clothes from her body and threw them into the wicker hamper in the corner before throwing the shower curtain open and stepping into the shower, not bothering to set the temperature to her liking, just turning the taps when her body was already in the path of the spray. Cold water beat down on her as she sunk to the floor of the tub, unknowingly mirroring Severus from the night before, letting her tears fall as the water slowly heated. Hermione cried as her heart felt like it was shattering. Severus was disgusted by her. he had been swept away by her kisses for a few minutes, but as soon as he remembered the truth of her past, how filthy she had been, the sick things that had not only been done to her, but that she had done, he couldn't stand to touch her. She could see the sickened look on his face. She should have known he wouldn't be able to accept it. Who would? She had hoped Severus would understand, wouldn't judge her so harshly, but it was too much apparently. Hermione grabbed at her loofa and added a bit of her body wash before she began to scrub ferociously at her skin. She knew it wouldn't erase her past, but she so desperately wanted to feel clean, even if she felt deep down that she would always be filthy.

Severus had erased the pain and fear of what had happened to her, but the knowledge of what it made her remained. She felt she would never be able to escape it, she would always carry the scars of what had been done, and no one would be able to look past it to see her underneath. She almost wished she hadn't gone through with it. In the end she still couldn't have Severus. She could finally give herself to him but now he wouldn't want her, instead of her being too afraid to be intimate with him. Hermione's tears continued to flow steadily as she scrubbed unthinkingly at her reddening flesh. She didn't notice the water was finally heated and starting to scald her skin. The build in temperature had been so gradual and her mind focused solely on her emotional turmoil. She never registered Severus' voice calling out to her, or the click of the lock as he cast an 'Alohamora' and slipped in to the bathroom.

Severus could hear the water running as he made his way down the hall. She hadn't been in her room, so it was no surprise that she would be in the bath. The door was locked, but a quick 'Alohamora' was all it took to get it open. He had told himself that morning before he read her letter, that if she wanted to run from him he wouldn't let her. Nothing about that had changed. He just had to make her understand why he froze, that it wasn't her that caused the reaction not really. He knew that would be easier said than done.

Severus hated what he saw when he opened the door. Hermione was so lost in her sorrow that she didn't notice as he entered. Slowly he approached the tub, trying not to spook her. She hadn't even bothered to close the shower curtain and some water was spraying outside the tub onto the floor and bath mat. He could see the pink tint of her skin that was redder where she had rubbed so vigorously. "Hermione," he whispered.

It was enough to break the spell, her head snapped up and her eyes locked with his. Suddenly, seeing the pain in his eyes she snapped. "Don't you dare look at me like that Severus Snape! You don't get to be hurt. You were so desperate to know the truth and now you know. You took away my pain just to break me is that it? I told you it was too much, you wouldn't like what you saw. But no, we did it your way. And now…just go. We both know you don't want to be here. Leave. Go. I SAID GO!" she screamed, not noticing how much her words hurt him.

Severus had to fight not to snap at her for her attitude and tone. "Damn it Hermione! I am not going anywhere. I love you, you stubborn, frustrating, beautiful witch! I love you. That is not about to change because I am having trouble dealing with what I saw. What would you have me do? What I saw, what they did Hermione, I can't…Aggghhh!" he cried out, his words not coming as easily and fluidly as he was used to. This situation was difficult enough without him having to try to explain his feelings to her while her naked body, heaving from her tears, pink from the hot water pouring on it, was laid out before him. He was a man after all, and she was so beautiful to him. Why couldn't she just understand that?

Deciding that this was going nowhere with her in the shower Severus stepped forward and turned the tap off, hissing as his arm went under the scalding spray. Without a word he reached out and scooped Hermione from the tub, holding her to him, one arm secured under her arms and the other under her knees.

Hermione was too upset to fight him. She wanted him to love her, and to want her. Hermione buried her head into his neck as her tears continued to fall. He carried her down the hall to her room and laid her gently on the bed casting a drying spell at her, and then his own wet clothes. Hermione just sat there, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm herself, while Severus went through her closet searching for something for her to wear.

Severus looked through her closet for something for her to wear; he knew she still needed to go to Scotland to see Minerva and Longbottom. Then she would be in London with Lovegood for the rest of the day. He ended up pulling out a simple white sundress with wide straps and a square neckline. That decided on he went to her drawers and found a matching set of white lace knickers and a bra. Her back was to him as he approached her, her legs tucked up under her chin as she stared off at the wall. Severus set down the dress and undergarments on the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up behind her.

Hermione felt the mattress dip as Severus climbed on behind her. "Hermione," he whispered as he went to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her to him.

Hermione shied away from his touch and scooted forward on the bed, letting her feet drop to the floor. "I have to get ready. You should just go. You have a full day of brewing as it is. Stay at your flat, Luna's coming tonight anyhow. We both know you would be miserable. Thank you for your help Severus. I'll be in touch," she said quietly, working desperately to keep the pained emotions out of her voice.

Severus was not a man to give up that easily. He tried to place his hand on her arm to stop her from getting up but she shrugged it off and stood anyways. "Hermione listen to me, would you?" he pleaded, his voice strained.

Hermione turned to face him with fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "Severus…" she started, shaking her head sadly, "I can't do this right now. I just need some time okay. I thought that it would all be better, that it wouldn't hurt anymore, but I guess the shame won't go away so easy." Hermione put her hand up to stop him from interrupting her as he seemed prepared to do. "Just go. Please just leave," she begged him as her voice waivered with her cries.

Severus stood his ground. "No. You are going to listen to me Hermione. I deserve that much at least. If after I have had my say you still want me to leave then I will do as you wish. This is after all _your_ house. I'm just a guest in it," he told her, his voice sounding bitterer than he had truly intended.

Hermione, who was still nude and feeling quite exposed, reached behind her a little impatiently. "Well, if I have no choice but to listen I am at least going to get dressed first. My dress please?" she asked, pulling the clothes to her chest snappishly as Severus handed them to her.

Severus decided to turn away from her to give her some privacy while she dressed and began trying to explain. "It is not you that caused me to pause. I am sorry I reacted at all, but I swear it was not revulsion to you. You are still beautiful to me. I can't quite fathom what it is you see in me but I am grateful for it none the less Hermione. I am sorry that you still feel shame. I hope that in time I can help you to overcome that. If you will let me I will spend forever reminding you of your worth. I know that I reacted badly, but I swear it was not to you. It is not you that I am disgusted with," he tried to explain.

Hermione was just pulling the white dress up her body and slipping her arms through the arm holes when Severus gave pause. "What is it then? If not me that you find so revolting, what? Because it was most certainly me that you were snogging, it was me that you were touching, and it was certainly me that you were so repulsed by. Tell me where I misunderstood that Severus," she practically screamed as she turned to face him.

Severus looked into the tear streaked face of the woman he loved and lost his words. Stepping forward he wasted no time and pulled her body to his. He kissed her softly on her lips and then pulled back to look into her eyes. He wiped the salty tears from her face with the work roughened pads of his thumbs and then continued to absentmindedly stroke her cheeks with his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands. "I love you. I am sorry if my actions earlier gave you a reason to doubt me Hermione. I felt the scars, and I couldn't help but remember what I saw those monsters do to you. They disgust me. They bring about murderous feelings inside of me Hermione. Not you. My hesitation was simply the effect of me remembering how you received each of those scars. I would kill them for what they have done to you if I could. But I in no way look at you as anything but a strong, brilliant, beautiful woman. You are not the sum of what has happened to you Hermione, but how you have handled it in life. Most women would have broken. It is proof that you were sorted appropriately. A Ravenclaw, even a _Slytherin_," the word Slytherin came out slightly pained, "would not have held up so well under those circumstances. And a Hufflepuff, well the absurdity of that likelihood is not worth thought." Severus leaned his head down and kissed her again, softly but he held the kiss longer this time. "You amaze me Hermione. You always have," he told her with all the emotion and honesty he could.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the truth of his words shining in his dark purple orbs. "Alright, thank you. I suppose this is just still all a little much for me. I haven't ever really honestly given all of myself to anyone. The few times I did anything with Ronald it was wearing a glamour. I'm still so scared that now that you know…" she said, stopping midsentence knowing that he would know she was talking about what he had seen in her mind.

Severus just pulled her close and held her to him. "Nothing has changed for me Hermione. I still love you, more if nothing else," he told her as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione who had finally calmed stepped back a little and smiled up at Severus. She really did feel lucky to have a man like him in her life. "Okay. Zip me up please." She turned in his grasp exposing the open zipper of her dress to him.

Severus was momentarily thrown by her change of topic, and then by the expanse of soft scarred skin but quickly gathered his senses and slid the zip up the back of the dress. "You look lovely in that dress. It suits you," he purred into her ear before spinning her back around to face him.

That time his kiss was passionate and full of desire. His hands roamed over her back keeping her close to him as his lips parted and his tongue darted out to taste her. He could still taste the salt of her tears on her lips and hated that he was the reason she had cried them.

Hermione opened her mouth to him and let his kiss sweep away all of her fears and doubts. He left her breathless and flushed and she knew that if they had the time she would have gladly tried to giver herself to him fully then. But time was something that neither of them had any of.

Breathlessly Hermione pulled away from Severus. "I have to finish getting ready. And you have potions that need your attention. I love you," she panted.

Severus smiled down at her. "I love you too. More than I thought I could really. I don't know what you have done to me," he professed. "I will leave you to get ready. You are right, I have work to do. I would like to come back tonight though if you will let me.

Hermione just nodded happily at him. He still wanted her. It made sense really that he would have some negative reaction after everything that he had seen.

Severus looked at her lovingly. "If you are sure," he intoned.

"I am. I think Luna likes you, actually," she laughed.

His eyebrow darted into his hairline and his mouth twisted into a light grimace. "She is certainly less dunderheaded than the rest of your friends. And I suppose if I can entertain George Weasley over lunch I can certainly handle an evening with Lovegood. Although I certainly doubt that she _likes_ me," he pronounced. "Enjoy tea with Minerva. Do send her my salutations." His smirk was most devious as he contemplated all the possible 'salutations' he would like to have passed along to the older witch.

Hermione suddenly had a smirk that matched his own. "Oh, don't you worry Severus. I have a few things I wish to tell her all on my own actually. I love you. Now go, brew potions to save the world," she told him as she leaned up to kiss him goodbye.

Severus just kissed her and whispered his love against her lips before turning to leave.

Hermione sat back on the edge of the bed and gathered all her strength. She knew that things wouldn't be magically perfect for her and Severus. There was no charm for perfect love and everlasting relationships. She was sure though that if she worked on listening to what he was truly trying to tell her and he worked on his communication skills then they stood a chance at finding whatever their version of happily ever after was.

Hermione knew that if nothing else she was ready to move forward with her life. Severus really had given her a wonderful gift by taking away her fear and she wasn't about to squander it. It was time for Hermione Granger to start fighting back and standing up for herself. Minerva McGonagall wouldn't know what had hit her.

Hermione pulled her hair back into a tight bun, letting just a few pieces of hair fall loose to frame her face, and applied a dab of lip gloss before turning on the spot and apparating away to the gates of Hogwarts, fully prepared to take back part of her life and her dignity.

**A/N:** Okay, so what do we think? A little drama there for a minute, but now we can really look forward to Hermione taking her life back. Next chapter we see Minerva! Thank you all again. You freaking rock people!

all my love

***lily***


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you would recognize.

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I seem to have dropped off the face of the planet there for a while. Maybe I did. I want to thank all of you though for not giving up on this story or me. I want to apologize now for any reviews I didn't respond to because I have read each and every one of them, and they reminded me to keep going, not just with the story, but with life. These past few months have been incredibly difficult for me and while I wont bore you with all of the details here (though feel free to contact me privately should you wish) I just wanted to say how unexpected and truly amazing the support I received from my readers has been. So thank you. To Moewe who has become a wonderful friend to me, your letters never fail to remind me that I make my own destiny, thank you. And to Mababy who is always there with encouragement and friendly conversation to remind me that I'm not alone, thank you. And of course, to RandomPonyWriter, who has not only returned to beta for me, but who without I would very likely not wake up most mornings and drag my ass out of bed – Thank you. I Love You. You Amaze Me. Without her by my side I highly doubt that I would be writing again at the moment, she renews my faith in myself, in my writing, and in love.

And thank you, to each of you who reads this, who has reviewed, and added this story to your favorites, or given the companion piece a shot and read that too. Thank you. This is for you. Read and enjoy!

***fresh new lily***

Hermione stopped spinning next to one of the winged boars that flanked the large gate. Nervously she patted down the hem of her dress and smoothed out nonexistent stray hairs as she looked for the large half giant who had always met her at the gate in the past on her visits. This time, however, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen, and Hermione began to wonder if she would be late to her meeting with Minerva. Part of her wanted to forget the whole thing, but the other part of her knew that it was time to start standing up for herself; to stop being everybody's door mat and victim. Still, she was uncertain about what would be taking Hagrid so long, not that he had ever been the most timely of persons, half-giant or not.

It wasn't long before Hermione heard a light laugh off to her right that seemed to be coming from the other winged boar. "Oh honestly!" she proclaimed, turning to face the other boar. "Since when have you had anything to say? Or laugh at for that matter? Sometimes this castle is just so…so…so…" Hermione waved her hands about in frustration as she struggled for words and flustered about at the large statue which seemed to be eyeing her wearily.

"Oh, and tell me how you really feel Hermione," came a familiar voice from atop the boar.

Hermione's eyes darted up to the young man sitting half hidden behind one of the boar's wings with his nose buried in a book. "Neville?" she called, surprised to see her friend, especially considering he was always more of the 'safely on the ground type', much like herself. "What on earth are you doing all the way up there?" she asked, her voice lifting as some of her tension drained away upon seeing her good friend.

Neville sat the large Herbology text he had been reading down on the boars back and turned to dangle both corduroy encased legs, dirty from a day spent digging around in the greenhouses, down the side of the boar behind his wing. "Well, McGonagall has been a real treat lately. She's really been on the warpath about you and Snape. She reminds me of Gran really; it's scary, and so naturally, I've been doing my best to hide out when I can. When Hagrid brought me a case of Flesh Eating slug Repellant and some fresh Hippogriff manure this morning, I offered to let you in the gates so that he could keep a closer eye on his new pet." He cringed a little at the mention of whatever horrific creature Hagrid had decided to adopt this time. "Be sure to ask about Claire if you see him. She's quite the…um…sweet…um…thing, that one," he explained, still not bothering to hide the pained look when he mentioned Hagrid's newest acquisition.

Hermione shook her head. Neville's mention of Hagrid's pet had luckily diffused the growing anger building in her about Minerva. All she wanted was to be happy, but she knew that it would be difficult for people to understand her relationship. Especially when her relationship had come about so close to the end of what was supposed to have been a marriage. For now though it was nice just to see the smile on her dear friends face. One thing was still troubling her about Neville though. "Neville?" she hollered up at him. "What on earth are you doing up there though? Couldn't you have just waited for me down here?"

Neville just shrugged. "Hard as it may be to imagine, I used to climb trees all the time when I was a kid. Best place to hide from Gran really. I mean, who would think to look for me in a tree?" he asked seriously, knowing full well that his heroics during the war aside, he was still seen as sweet and non-threatening, and probably a bit of a plant loving sissy as he had heard a few of the older students call him. "And, well, have you ever tried to climb the trees around this place? They either try to beat you off or are home to some nasty thing I would rather not have to deal with. Susie here leaves me be mostly," he patted the large stone boars back affectionately. "Sure she shifts a bit from time to time, but otherwise I am free to relax, read my book, and hide from our dear Headmistress," he explained.

Hermione, who in a very Severus like manner quirked an eyebrow at the explanation Neville gave her; she had to ask, though she wasn't sure she wanted Neville's explanation. "Susie?"

Neville smiled rather goofily at her. "Oh, yeah, well you know Hermione, Sus is the Latin for boar, and so I call her Susie." He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Did I just teach Hermione something? I mean, there was really something you didn't already have stored in that brain of yours? And I did? Wow, I mean, that almost feels better than the time I got the House Points that won Gryffindor the House Cup first year." He grinned brightly and Hermione returned his smile affectionately, realizing how much she truly missed some of her friends.

Neville watched her face brighten a little and was happy to see a little of Hermione's joy return, even over something as silly as his names for the Boars. Just then he remembered he had forgotten to tell her something. "The other I call Thor, in case you were wondering," he laughed before very slowly turning and sliding down the boar's hind leg and hopping down to the ground a little ungracefully.

Hermione wiped her hands over her face exasperatedly. "Thor the Boar? Really Neville?" she asked as she shook her head and smiled at the small bit of innocence Neville had managed to retain after all they had been through.

"Hey, I challenge you to come up with something better," Neville retorted, wiping the dirt from his dark brown corduroy trousers. "Now come along Hermione, I hear you have an appointment with the Lady of the castle." Neville put an arm around Hermione and guided her to the gate, where he stopped to pull a key out of his front pant pocket.

Once the gate was unlocked with the key Neville performed a series of charms known only to the Headmistress, the Heads of House, and to Hagrid respectively, un-warding the large gate and allowing them access. It took him a few attempts to get them just right, and in the right order, but it wasn't too long before the big gates creaked open. "Come on Hermione. Let's go. It won't be that bad, and I'll meet you in the entrance hall after your debasing by Minerva. I mean, that is to say; I'll meet you after your tea. Hannah's going to meet us in the Hog's Head for lunch. So come on Hermione, time to get this over with," he told her as they walked the long path towards the castle.

Hermione looked to the large stone castle looming in front of her. This castle had been her home once, and a real life fairy tale to a little girl who only ever dreamed of a world full of magic and mysteries. As Hermione had grown, however, it had become the place of her nightmares; a scene of loss and despair. After she had assisted in the rebuilding she had dreamt of someday coming back to teach inside these walls and thus, truly completing the circle. As it so often can, time and circumstance had changed more than just her dreams and aspirations; it had utterly changed who she was.

"It's fine Neville. Minerva has been like family to me almost since I started school here. I had just hoped that she would support me now. I don't really know what it is she is so upset by, but I'm certainly not about to sit back and let her run off telling the world that I'm some sort of tart. Maybe if she had bothered to mention me apprenticing her at all in the past few years instead of just throwing a fit now that I have already accepted Severus' offer. I really don't know why she is so against this relationship. I mean, I'm happy: Doesn't that count for anything Neville?" she asked a little wearily as they continued their trek up the path to the large oak doors to the castle.

Neville looked sadly at his friend. "Hermione, everyone wants you to be happy. It's hard though, I mean, well…it's Snape," Neville cringed saying the name, it wasn't all that easy to think of one of his best friends with the dour man, even having been witness to his love for her the night that they buried her daughter. "Look, now please don't be mad, I mean I have seen you mad, and no offence Hermione, but I do not want to be on the other end of that, but it is a bit…surprising. Now, I know that Ron didn't turn out to be the guy we all thought he was, but this is still a bit hard for some people to understand. Hannah and I support you though, if it means anything. We might not understand the attraction or anything, but we really do just want you to be happy. Besides, that smile on your face when he walks into a room is pretty hard to miss, especially when everyone else is running the other way," he told her, bumping his shoulder into hers in a show of support.

Hermione bumped Neville back and laughed a little. "Thanks Neville. It really does mean a lot to me that you and Hannah are there for me. Severus really does make me so happy. He means the world to me, I know that's hard to understand, but he does. I'm glad that at the very least you and Hannah can see that much. I just wish Minerva could see it too," she said wistfully. "Now come on and be a gentleman and open the door for me will you?" Hermione gestured to the door towering over them.

Neville moved forward to un-ward the door and spell it open. The large doors slowly swung outwards revealing the grand entrance hall to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville gestured Hermione inside. "Well, this is where I leave you Hermione. I have a few saplings to look after and feed. I'll see you in a bit, alright," he told her, pulling her into a hug to offer whatever reassurances he could. "She'll come around Hermione. You know she loves you like a daughter," he told her earnestly.

"I hope so Neville. I don't have much in the way of family these days," she said, trying not to sound like she was pitying herself too much. "I'll meet you back here soon. Hope the saplings are doing well, you'll have to show them to me before we leave. Well…I suppose I'm off to tea then," Hermione gestured towards the grand staircase in front of her as Neville gave her a comforting smile and both began to go their separate ways.

"Good luck!" Neville shouted over his shoulder as he made his way out of the castle.

Hermione shook her head at Neville's retreating back and began to make her way through the castle towards the Head's office where Minerva was bound to be waiting rather impatiently for her.

Staircases turned to meet her and lanterns lit her way through dim corridors that, not so long ago, had been little more than rubble. The magic of the castle never ceased to amaze Hermione.

She could see slight differences in the castle, as she made her way along the cold stone corridors. Hermione felt an affinity for the old stonework that had, like she, taken a beating but refused to give up. She had lent her wand to the restoration effort of the castle, hoping not only to help rebuild the broken school but the pieces of her soul that the war had begun to tear. Now she realized she was so much more damaged than mortar and spell work could repair but she did have a renewed sense of self and a love that she was confident was strong enough to see her through.

She hadn't let war or Ronald Weasley destroy her and so she certainly wouldn't let an old woman's opinions tear her down.

Quicker than she had anticipated, Hermione approached the large gargoyle that guarded the Head's office and private chambers. "Gillywater," she stated plainly, remembering the password that Minerva had told her would be in use for the week.

As soon as the appropriate word left her mouth the large gargoyle bowed its head gracefully and sprang aside to reveal the spiral staircase that led straight up to Minerva's office. Hermione took a deep breath and ascended the stairs, prepared to defend herself, her lover, and her life to the woman who had become her mentor and her family over the past decade.

The door to the office opened immediately and Hermione was surprised to see that Minerva was not sat behind her desk as usual but instead was fiddling nervously with the pearls she was wearing around her neck as she sat tensely on her hunter green Queen Anne settee. She was so focused on whatever was going through her mind that she didn't seem to notice the new presence in the room.

Hermione walked into the room and took in the scene of the obviously apprehensive Minerva McGonagall sitting before her. It wasn't at all what she had expected. She noticed the portrait of Albus Dumbledore pretending to sleep in his frame. No one who truly knew the man ever believed him to be nearly as aloof as he liked to portray, and Hermione suspected that the portrait was every bit as calculated as the wizard had been in life. She noted to herself that she had words for him someday. Today was just not that day.

"Hello Minerva," Hermione said quietly as she stepped up beside the settee, startling the older woman.

Minerva's head snapped up and looked over to where Hermione was standing. "Oh Hermione dear, you nearly gave an old woman a heart attack. I'm not sure where my head is these days. I didn't even hear you come in," she spoke quietly, with her hand over her heart as if to slow its beating. "Please, come over and sit." Minerva waved her hand to the other end of the settee and gestured for Hermione to join her there.

Hermione moved around the antique gold tea cart and took her usual seat on the settee while Minerva conjured up her favorite chintz tea set and began to pour two cups of steaming tea. It was awkwardly silent as both women proceeded to fidget with tea spoons and pick at biscuits for a few moments before Hermione worked up her courage and spoke.

"It's good to see you Minerva. I trust you've been well," Hermione said conversationally, almost adding to the tense and awkward atmosphere that had descended in the room more than anything.

Minerva looked up at the young woman seated across from her, dressed in a lovely crisp white dress and looking healthier than she had in some time, despite her recent ordeal. "Yes, I've been well Hermione. Although quite tired I suppose. There is a reason most Head's choose not to teach for long. This job is quite draining," she explained stiffly before taking a sip of tea. Her voice softened a little as she spoke again. "I must say; you look well. That dress suits you quite nicely," Minerva told her warmly, as she set her cup down on the cart and picked up a chocolate biscuit.

Hermione smiled, remembering how Severus had set out all her clothes that morning while he searched for the right words to explain what had been happening in his mind. "Why thank you Minerva. Severus picked it out for me this morning actually," she smiled a little smugly at that fact as a surprised look crossed Minerva's features.

Minerva took a moment to ponder the thought of the dark, sarcastic and often grim man she knew picking out such a delicate white dress for a woman to wear before speaking. "I can't say that I would have ever expected any of this Hermione. I find I am at a loss for words. Now, I never did feel that Ronald was the right man for you and it devastated me to watch you waste your talents as a meager house wife, but this Hermione," Minerva paused and rubbed at her temples as if a terrible headache were coming on, "Good Godric, I just don't know what to think. I see the young woman I have known and grown to love like my own over the years going through so much and making these horrible decisions with her life. It isn't right Hermione; certainly not with Severus. You shouldn't even be entertaining the thought of a love affair. I don't know what the two of you are thinking. Well, I am fairly certain I know what he is thinking and I rather wish I didn't," she finished rather haughtily.

By the time Minerva had finally closed her mouth and given Hermione the opportunity to respond, Hermione was fuming and ready to snap. "Just what in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean? You don't know Severus nearly as well as you think you do if you can honestly sit here and accuse him of using me for nefarious purposes. He is nothing but kind and gentlemanly to me. Okay, well he is also sarcastic and snarky and a right pain in the arse sometimes but I love him Minerva, and I can assure you he loves me as well. He has gone far out of his way to take care of me, and not just since this relationship began but long before, when we first began to build our friendship; a friendship that I initiated might I add. He hasn't asked anything of me other than to love him back. You know nothing of what he has done for me. And besides all of that, where do you get off telling me that I can't find love again Minerva? How is that fair? You are like family to me, like my Nan, and I needed your support and instead you are here treating me as if I was some cheep floozy like Lavender Brown or something. I wasn't even legally married for gods' sakes," she raged, the frustration over Minerva's disapproval having built back up to a boiling point.

Minerva seemed to deflate some under the harsh scrutiny of Hermione's words and opened her mouth several times to speak before finally landing on the words she was searching for. "Hermione, I certainly don't mean to insinuate that you are a woman of questionable morals, but you have to understand how this will look to the rest of the Wizarding World. In everyone else's eyes you were a married woman, one who until quite recently was expecting a child with her husband. Now for you to be shacking up with another man - one who is not very well liked by the majority of people, I might add - is simply scandalous," she said, backpedaling her comments to make them seem less judgmental.

Hermione scoffed. "Do you honestly think I care what people think at this point? I just want my life back. I want to be happy. Severus makes me happy. And that child I was carrying, it never would have happened without Severus in the first place. I wasn't supposed to be able to conceive again, but Severus practically risked his life to acquire the ingredients needed for the potion that allowed me to conceive my daughter. So don't you dare try to use her against Severus, Minerva. And, in case it slipped your mind Minerva, my so called husband attempted to kill me, after raping me, and then ran off with his whack job of a mistress who apparently has some sick vendetta against me as well. So forgive me if I don't really care if people want to think I am some sort of trollop. I do, however, care that you seem to agree." By the time she had finished talking tears were tricking down her cheeks, leaving trails in the muggle makeup she had put on that morning as she had gotten ready.

Minerva saw the tears falling down Hermione's face and pulled a green tartan handkerchief from one of the many pockets in her midnight blue robes and handed it to the young fragile witch. "Hermione, my sweet girl; I honestly don't think you a trollop. I truly am just worried about you. Severus, he isn't the man I would have chosen for you. He is cruel and sarcastic, not to mention a bitter old man who is in love with a ghost. He saw a way to take advantage of you and get what he wanted and you fell for it. My only concern is you dear," she explained, though it did her no good.

Hermione wasn't feeling any less upset. "Just don't Minerva. You don't know him, not like I do. I know that he is sarcastic and cruel. I also know that he isn't that way with everyone. He certainly isn't with me. Okay, sarcastic yes, but that's part of what I love about him. Love, Minerva: I love him. I wasn't taken advantage of. If anything, this happened because I saw something I wanted and went after it, for once in my life. I forced my way into his life, forced him to be my friend, kissed him out of the blue when I still believed myself to be married. I tried not to fall in love with him, because I am not some cheating whore, but I did anyways. And he loves me, truly. I don't know why that is so gods damned hard for you to believe. He isn't in love with Lily, he was a child when he knew her, and Albus - yes you Albus: I know you're listening up there so don't think that I don't have plenty to say to you on the matter either - Albus used that childhood infatuation to make himself a warrior. He certainly did an excellent job of it too. He built a cold, uncaring warrior. But Severus isn't the warrior anymore, he isn't the spy. He thankfully doesn't have General Albus Dumbledore in his head wiping his emotions clean," she spat coldly, hating to think of how the love of her life had been manipulated for most of his.

Hermione's eyes snapped back up to the portrait on the wall and she could see the recognition in the portraits face. He knew Severus had spoken with her about the Obliviate technique and he didn't look entirely pleased about it.

Choosing to ignore Albus' curiosity and ire she continued to address Minerva. "The fact is Minerva, and I will only say this one more time, I am in love with Severus Snape, irrevocably. I know he feels the same. He is my family now. I had hoped that you wanted to be a part of that family. I am not going to sit here and defend my feelings to you if you refuse to even listen. I would love to tell you the truth of what happened, of how we fell in love, but if all you are going to do is accuse him of being some perverted monster out to harm me then I am leaving. You have to accept that you don't know him the way you think you do. Or at least you don't know all of him. It's either that, or I'm leaving." Hermione stood and made to leave hoping Minerva would stop her and prove her wrong; hoping that she would give Severus and their relationship more credit.

She stood there looking at the matronly witch whose opinion meant the world to her. A woman she had come to love like her own Nan. Hermione was willing her to say anything, to give her a reason to stay.

Minerva just sat there on the settee, with her head in her hands.

Hermione let out a deep breath and shook her head. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall and balled her hands into little fists. "Fine Minerva, I had hoped you would say something, anything really, but if that is the way you choose to leave things then so be it. I need to speak with Albus a moment and then I will be out of your hair," she said, her voice trembling with the pain she felt losing more of her family.

Hermione walked to the other side of the office and behind Minerva's grand desk where Albus Dumbledore's portrait hung proudly on the wall, a sad expression etched in the oil pigments of his face. "Hello Professor," she said calmly, trying to push her emotions aside for the moment.

The portrait of Albus smiled sadly down on her. "It's Albus my dear girl. You had no problem saying so just a moment before. No reason to stand on ceremony here is there? Now, I see that you have something you wish to speak with me about. Severus has been telling you of his time as my spy then? Well, I am happy he has found someone he can rely on. I must say, it is a remarkable match. I told him as much the last time he was here," the old wizard's portrait informed her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought that Severus had been to the castle to speak to Albus, and that he had spoken to him of her. She wondered when it had been. Had it been before she lost the baby, or was he seeking counsel before Ronald was out of her life for good? "Severus was here to speak with you? When? I had no idea. Not that I should be surprised. He loves you, you know? It's complicated, yes, but I know he looks to you like a father," she rambled, not realizing that Albus had gotten her to completely forget her frustration righteous anger on Severus' behalf for Albus' meddling in his mind. She was certain that Albus did more than just cut the ties to his emotions. She was positive that he had strengthened the ones that he saw to be of use. The ties to Lily's memory, for one, and she was certain there were others she knew nothing about. Albus was a great General, but when a man who is like a son to you is your most important soldier, the lines of right and wrong get blurred by the effort to defeat your enemy.

Albus didn't miss that she had failed to mention her talks with Severus regarding his time as a spy, as he had hoped she would if he mentioned the boy's visits to her, and he choose to count his blessings for the time being. He knew she wouldn't be thrilled with his methods, nor would Minerva when she heard, and she was not likely to vacate her own office knowing that she could gain more insight into Albus' methods during the war. "Oh yes dear girl. I am aware the boy loves me like a father, and he is like a son to me, as I have told him again and again. Though I do doubt he will ever say as much himself. A good lemon drop and a cup of tea often help young men to share more than they know, but I digress. You, my dear girl, he speaks of quite highly, if not without conflict. It has been some time since we have spoken though, a month or so I would say," the portrait told her before popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Hermione thought over what he had told her, not that it was much. It never was with Albus Dumbledore. At the very least he couldn't offer her any of his lemon drops anymore, and she had noticed some time ago that Minerva never kept any in her office. "So he was here before I lost the baby and he talked to you about me then? About us? And you think that we make a good match? I don't really know what to say. I didn't know he had been here recently," she said confusedly, wondering what the two of them had discussed about her, especially when she was still considered a married woman.

Without warning Minerva piped in. "I was unaware of his presence in my office as well, Albus. How often is he here?" she inquired snappishly.

Albus just twinkled at both women. "My talks with the boy are between us unless he decides otherwise. And he was Headmaster if you have forgotten Minnie. He is more than capable of getting into your office with or without your password. The boy likes privacy and mystery. He comes and goes as he pleases when he feels the need to converse with me on something. This past year it has for the most part been about Miss, now what should we call you dear? As Weasley seems inappropriate. Is it Granger again then? Well, Hermione at any rate. Yes, it has been our dear Hermione that we have spoken of most often this past year. He cares for you a great deal, my girl," the old wizard said, turning his attention back to Hermione.

Hermione was smiling broadly when Minerva's harsh voice cut through to her ears. "You can't be serious Albus! Severus Snape hasn't cared for anyone but himself in his miserable life. Hermione is just going to get hurt in the end and…"

"Seriously Minerva! Give it a rest. I've heard enough. Albus, thank you. I'm sure you can figure out what for. I have to go," Hermione practically screamed at Minerva before lowering her voice to address Albus' portrait. Without another word she turned and left the office and stormed down the spiral stair and disappeared.

Hermione hastened her pace through the castle that seemed to be on her side of things as staircases were always where she needed them to be for the second time that day. When she reached the entrance hall she realized she was a bit early for Neville so she headed out of the castle to search the grounds knowing that he was likely with plants wherever he was.

Minerva couldn't believe that Hermione had just taken off like that. She really couldn't believe she had been snapped at like she had. But mostly, Minerva McGonagall was completely thrown by her own mentor's thoughts on the subject, and the fact that he knew so much about Severus and Hermione and had never mentioned a word to her.

She stood facing the entrance to her office where Hermione had just left and tried to understand what had happened. She had known that Hermione would be upset but had thought that she would come to see reason. They never even had a chance to talk about the apprenticeship. Minerva had been certain that if she'd had the opportunity to really sit down and talk things over with Hermione, that she would agree that the school was the best place for her to be, as it would be safe and she could recover; but she never got to say any of that.

Slowly she turned to face the portrait of Albus above her desk. "Albus, surely you can't honestly think that Severus Snape is a good partner for Hermione? Let's not even forget his age shall we. There is no way it can last; they have nothing in common and he is using her, I know it," she said, her voice strained and tired.

The portrait of Albus just smiled at her. "Minnie. The boy loves her, just trust me on this. As for having nothing in common; that isn't true either and you know it. Both would rather be reading and learning than out running about. And, of course, they both are fiercely loyal. Both of them have lived through things that no one should have to, and at such a young age. They can be there for each other. I know that in this past year she has done more to heal him than I was able to do in thirty years. He loves her; I swear it, and I believe she loves him too. Why can't you just admit what the real problem is?" he asked her seriously. "Have you even talked to her about Moira? I see a great likeness in the two girls, as well as in the men they chose to love. But Severus Snape is not Evan Rosier, and if he had truly been a Death Eater in the end he would not be a man Hermione could love. I know that losing Moira the way that you did destroyed a part of you, especially after Abernathy was killed fighting against Grindelwald. To lose both to war- I cannot begin to imagine that pain Minnie but you cannot keep comparing the two. I know you love Hermione like she was your own, but she is not Moira. She is not repeating her mistakes," he told her, his voice sad and low.

Minerva backed up and plopped back onto the settee and hung her head because she knew that he was right, at least partially. She had been comparing Hermione to the daughter she had lost first to Tom Riddle's madness and then to death. She never spoke of her family to anyone, none other than Albus at least. Minerva hadn't come to work at Hogwarts until after Tom Riddle was already gaining power and her only child had fallen in love with one of his top ranked men. She had taken the position to be closer to her daughter, hoping to get her out of the mess she had fallen into, only to watch her die in a fight that never should have been hers. No one ever knew who she had truly been, another nameless soul carrying the mark of a madman. Minerva hadn't been able to forgive Moira for her choices then, refusing to claim the body of the young woman cut down by the killing curse. It had been years since she had visited the unmarked stone atop her daughter's grave and forgiven her, and herself.

Now watching a young woman she had grown to love, who reminded her so much of her own daughter, choosing a man who had taken the same mark upon his arm – it was too much. Too close. The memories it brought back to the forefront of her mind clouded everything else. She knew Severus was a good man, if not a very kind one, but there was still that similarity that made it too hard to accept.

She knew she had to talk to Hermione. She deserved to know the truth. She deserved to know that she was loved as well.

After a few minutes of silence she finally looked back up at the portrait looking down upon her sadly. "You're right Albus. You always are and I do hate that, you know. She deserves to hear about Moira, and perhaps it is time I talked about her anyhow. I just can't stand to think that she could be hurt. She has already suffered so greatly," she told him.

The portrait of Albus smiled. "I know Minnie. I know. Severus has told me much of her troubles, but it is not my place to say. She needs you. You need her. I need to take another ride on the unicorn hanging on the fourth floor I do think. Fine fellow he is. Think hard before you talk to her. Today was a, what do Muggles call it, an automobile smash-up or something? Well it was not a smooth flight on the carpet if I do say so myself, and I think I do. I'm off for a ride Minnie. Do think on what I've said, have a lemon drop. They do help one see more clearly," he said before walking clear out of the frame and disappearing.

Minerva shook her head at his antics. She knew he was right though. She would have to do something about the situation with Hermione and Severus. Perhaps another visit to Severus was in order. She was certain she had already missed her chance with Hermione that day. She remembered Neville telling her they were getting together for lunch. So deciding that speaking openly with Severus Snape was the best way to fix her current situation with Hermione she grabbed her bag, notified Horace that he was in charge for the time being, and left the school. She disappeared in a swirl or blue robes as she disapparated outside the gates. Severus Snape was sure to be surprised to see her walk in his door again.

**A/N: **Okay, so what did we think? Hopefully you liked but, but you can tell me if you didn't too! Reviews are like coffee, and I am in desperate need of a Venti Quad Shot Macchiato at the moment. A more lighthearted chapter with more Neville, and some Hannah and Luna too is coming up, as well as Minerva and Severus. I will do my best to start updating more regularly now that I have a computer again. So keep an eye out. Be well. Love you all.

*** lily***


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: So not mine. Pity.

A/N: *ducks ugly looking hexes* Sorry! I know it's been ages since my last update but life has been ridiculously hectic of late. In fact I am yet again without a computer so this update is coming from my phone. But fear not I've not forgotten the story or you. A huge thanks to each of you who has taken the time to review or added this story to your favorites. I can only hope you continue to enjoy. And of course gigantic thanks and xoxoxo's to my lovely beta RandomPonyWriter. May her birthday (today!) be blessed. I couldn't do it without you ducky!

Okay enough. On with the story.

- lil.

Hermione knew that there was plenty of time before she had to meet Neville by the castle entrance so that they could head to lunch in Hogsmeade with the girls. Her head was reeling from her tea with Minerva, if you could call it such despite the fact that she had scarcely touched her tea. Her emotions were had already been rather off kilter, and that meeting hadn't done much of anything to improve them. She hated that Minerva was so adamant in her refusal to support her relationship with Severus. Hermione just wanted to be able to turn to Minerva like she had been able to when she found out about the death of her parents, or after the war when the castle was rebuilt and all the grief and pain finally crashed down on the young woman. Instead she was treated like a tramp and not a very bright one at that.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore hadn't helped much either. Hermione was left with more questions than she had answers, and the almost nauseating feeling that she had been befuddled by a portrait.

Feeling the need to clear her mind and search her soul for answers she headed to the one place she knew she could find solitude and hopefully a sense of understanding.

When Neville skidded to a halt by the Entrance Hall where he was supposed to meet up with Hermione he was already running over ten minutes late, and the woman he was seeking was nowhere in sight. He wasn't terribly surprised she wasn't there, as punctual as most people assumed her to be, Neville knew that on occasion even people as responsible as Hermione Granger got lost in their own thoughts, or a good book. Besides, he had a fairly good idea of where she could be found.

Neville wasn't surprised to come out of the tunnel leading from the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack to find a fresh set of foot prints in the dust covering the rotting floorboards. He had seen them there before when first he had followed Hermione into her little hideout the year before.

Neville followed the footprints to a small room in the shack that had little else but a shredded and stained settee with a woman, dressed all in white and looking quite out of place, sitting atop it. He knew that her tea had gone less than stellar if she was sitting there. He wasn't entirely sure why she chose here of all places. He would have thought it had to do with Snape's near death during the last battle, if he hadn't seen Hermione sneaking away and disappearing under the suddenly stilled branches of the usually temperamental tree since their fourth year as students at Hogwarts. No, Hermione's connection to the place, he knew went further back than that. He didn't think that anyone else had noticed her trips to the tunnel under the tree. The first time he had seen her disappear underneath it was the day the champions had been announced for the Tri Wizard Tournament. The rest of the castle's residents were in an uproar of excitement, or resentment in the case of some people. Neville himself had seen it as another exciting thing happening at the school that he was more than happy to stay a spectator for.

He had been collecting samples that day for an extra credit Herbology project he was working on when he saw a head of bushy hair disappear beneath the Whomping Willow.

At the time he really hadn't thought much of it, Hermione had been following Harry and Ron into danger since first year. It wasn't until the following year that Neville realized she was going there all alone. And it wasn't until this last year, after she lost her first child and had ventured to the shack seeking answers, that Neville was able to follow her and see just what it was she was doing disappearing under the still swaying branches of the tree. He had found her in much the same position then, hugging her knees to her chest on the worn and filthy settee that looked like it had been dragged behind a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. She had cried into his shoulder as he held her to him trying his best to be comforting, something he doubted he would have been terribly good at before Hannah's influence in his life. When her tears had dried she had simply thanked him for letting her get all of that out and then bid him goodbye, saying she needed to get back before Ronald came home to find her missing.

Hermione never explained to Neville what she was doing out in the old shack, and Neville never asked. She never asked him how he knew to find her there either. They never spoke of that day at all really. Neither had seen the need to talk about it. Neville had been there when she had needed the shoulder to cry on, and that was what had mattered. Talking was at times, Neville thought – and quite figured that Hermione, of all people, would agree - over rated. He couldn't help the overwhelming curiosity that was plaguing him over it though. Why did Hermione Granger travel to the Shrieking Shack to get away, especially when she had been just a fourth year when he first noticed her little ventures under the old tree?

Neville looked at the distraught young woman, silent sobs wracking her body as she cradled her knees to her body. She shouldn't have been put through all she had, it was tragic, all she had lost, but to fear losing her mentor and surrogate mother seemed cruel after everything else. Neville did the only thing he could think to do and squished his tall lean frame between her too thin body and the arm of the settee. He pulled her body back against his and let her cry for the losses he couldn't even begin to imagine suffering.

Hermione sniffled, and with few other options at her disposal, wiped her nose on the sleeve of Neville's shirt, barely having to lift his arm towards her face to accomplish it. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly under her breath.

Neville just laughed her off. "Oh, think nothing of it Hermione. If I had been squeamish about that sort of thing before, which I wasn't really, birthing classes with the midwife Hannah found has gotten rid of any of that. I mean, did you know what comes out with the baby? I kind of thought they came out all nice and clean looking." His face contorted and squished as he thought of all the gross fluids and things that came along with the birthing process, before he noticed the pain that flickered across Hermione's features. "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't be talking about…" he stopped mid-sentence, not really sure of what to say.

Hermione took pity on the poor boy. He had never had the best of social graces; his minor inferiority complex – rather drilled into him by Augusta Longbottom – had always made him a bit awkward and unsure of himself when speaking. Hermione had never been bothered by it though, he was sweet and fiercely loyal to those he cared about. If he went off slightly on wild tangents when he learned something he found interesting, well…Hermione wasn't one to cast stones in that area. "Oh, Neville, it's fine really. Please don't feel bad. I'm such a wreck these days. It isn't your fault. You have been such a good friend," she told him, extricating herself from his grasp. Turning to face him she asked the question that had been on her mind for over a year now. "Hey Neville, how did you know to find me here? I never even told Harry that I came here to think."

Neville shrugged. "It isn't that hard to see when you look. And that bushy head of yours back in fourth year was pretty easy to spot," he happily told her.

Hermione punched him lightly in the arm. "You mean to tell me that you have known I was coming here since fourth year?" she asked, surprised that he had known that long.

He smiled. "Well, it isn't that big of a deal really. Back then I just thought it was another one of those things that you three got into, I mean, there always seemed to be something," he started. "Besides, it really wasn't until later that I realized you were going there alone, and well I thought that maybe you were, well…Ithoughtyouweremaybeawerewolf…" he stammered, the last bit getting jumbled in his embarrassment.

Hermione didn't know whether to be offended or burst out laughing. That had to be the most ridiculous thought anyone had ever had, even for Neville. Then, as she took a moment to think about it she could maybe, perhaps – like, if she really stretched it – see where he would get such a ludicrous idea. She was missing from the common room and dorms a lot because she spent so much time off on her own studying in the library or out in one of the courtyards. And the boys had told their friends about their venture into the shack at the end of third year, and how Remus had used it to transform when he had been a school boy. Perhaps if she were a slightly observant and fairly skittish young boy, like Neville had been at the time, she might have come to the same conclusion. "Oh, Neville, you do know that I am not a werewolf don't you? Not that there is anything wrong with werewolves, it's people who are cruel, and monsters who simply have no control; but that's beside the point really. I still can't believe you thought I was a werewolf. I guess I can see why, but…" she shook her head and smiled at her still embarrassed friend. "Come on Neville. We should get going before Hannah thinks we've run off together," she joked, holding a hand out to Neville waiting for him to help her up off her seat.

Neville popped up and then helped Hermione to her feet smiling and half laughing. "Nah, Hannah would never think that. She knows I'd be too scared to ever even think of another woman, especially since the pregnancy. And we all thought you were scary. I will take your 'Petrificus' over Hannah's 'Stunners' any day," he laughed at the old memory.

They decided it made the most sense just to head straight out of the shack into Hogsmeade rather than bother with the tunnel. Hermione still hit both of them with a mild 'Scourgify' to rid them of the dust and grime that was clinging to their clothes after their visit to the shack.

Together they walked shoulder to shoulder up the hill away from the shack towards the little Scottish town that breathed magic and history from its cobblestone paths and the stone of its buildings; buildings that had seen so much and survived it all with the help of its people. Neville looked to his left to see almost a new woman beside him. Whatever she went to the shack to find he ventured that she had found it. Unable to keep his curiosity inside him any longer after so many years he finally asked, "Hermione, why do you go alone to the Shrieking Shack?"

Hermione took a deep breath and thought about how to best answer his question. "The shack holds truths. After third year, it just seemed like that's where the answers were. We learned of Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's role in the deaths of Harry's parents. The world learned Remus' secret. I also saw first-hand the kind of man Severus truly was. He put himself between us and a werewolf that had already nearly killed him once. I don't know, after that, I just started to go there when I needed to clear my head of the noise and look for the truth in what was going on. Then during the battle…" she paused as the memory flooded her. "The battle was won in that shack. It wasn't won when Harry's curse hit that monster. It was won when one man placed the good of his world above himself and made the hard choices. He gave the son of a man he hated his most precious memories and the means to win the war. He gave him the answers. I don't know Neville, maybe none of it makes sense, but in there I feel like I can find some reason in the midst of the ruin," she tried to explain, thinking she must sound like she had gone round the twist or something. Maybe she had, but the shack had always served to still the churning in the pit of her gut when things were falling apart.

Neville looked like he was really considering her words for a minute before he spoke. "Oh, that's cool. I like the greenhouses." It was the simplest response, and the Nevillishness of it broke the last vestiges of Hermione's sour mood and she burst out laughing.

When the two arrived at the Hog's Head, Luna and Hannah were already seated at a table in the far corner, chatting animatedly about something that looked to be making Hannah a bit nauseous, though, Hermione mused, it could have just been a bout of morning sickness. Hermione smiled warmly at Abe who simply grunted out an acknowledgement and went about his business, a response that his goat seemed to imitate oddly enough. Having grown used to Abe's gruff exterior Hermione shook her head and walked with Neville to meet the girls.

As they approached the table and caught the tail end of the conversation, it became pretty clear to Hermione that it wasn't morning sickness causing Hannah's coloring to wane. "…and of course they don't eat the whole baby," the tinkling tones of her voice and her sweet air did nothing to stop the bile from rising just a bit in Hermione's throat, as it seemed to be doing to Hannah for some time "it is really just interested in the heart and umbilical stump. But it's just fascinating how Muggles have mistaken the creatures and came up with the fairy tales about them. Really, a Raffliepick would be much better suited to children's stories and nursery walls than a stork, which of course we all know are really Strikenbillies. Oh hi Neville, Hermione. I was just talking with Hannah about Nursery decorations. What do you think Hermione?" she asked sweetly as Hermione took a seat beside her, Neville sliding in to sit beside his wife, placing a comforting hand on her thigh.

Hermione, long used to Luna's unique view of the world, chose to ignore everything but the question about nursery décor and be done with it. "I think flowers would be great for a little girls room, and maybe a wild jungle feel for a little boy's. Lots of plant's either way. Maybe a nice soothing yellow wouldn't go amiss," she said sincerely, smiling at Neville and Hannah who both looked at her gratefully.

Hannah and Neville both seemed to like Hermione's suggestion and all talk of nursery schemes and decorations, along with the apparently murderous animals mistaken to be storks was tossed aside.

The four friends spent some time catching up with each other while they waited for their food. By the time that four steaming Sheppard's pies were brought to the table and they had begun to eat it seemed that the small group had exhausted all the small talk they could fathom as everyone seemed to be denying their obvious curiosity about Hermione's new relationship. Hermione could see the questions brimming in her friends eyes and nearly had to laugh at how hard they were trying to avoid asking her. She finally lost it when Hannah broke a moment of silence with even more innocuous small talk.

"Madam Maulkin got a new sign for her shop. It's nice," Hannah was saying unenthusiastically.

Hermione dropped her fork on her plate and flattened her palms on the table. "Okay, enough" she said firmly, getting the attention of her friends, and a few other patrons at nearby tables. "You have questions. I can see you have questions. Better ask them now because Merlin knows, I don't even want to think what answers you would come up with on your own."

Neville looked abashedly into his butterbeer and mutter an apology, while Hannah took a forkful of creamy pie crust into her mouth as a distraction.

Luna sighed faintly before speaking. "Hermione, please don't get so defensive; it is rather rude you know. We just worry. I, for one, am happy to note the distinct decline in the number of Wrackspurts around your head. The professor certainly seems to make you much happier. I myself think he would make a far better lover than Ronald must have. He must be much more considerate and thorough. Don't you agree Neville?" she asked brightly.

Everyone was rather used to, and in fact fond of, Luna's different perspective on life, but the thought that anyone would ever consider Neville to have even the vaguest idea about the type of lover Severus would be, or Ronald Weasley for that matter, was enough to have the whole table in a fit of giggles, except for poor Neville who spat his butterbeer out rather spectacularly. "Wha…what?" he stammered, hoping he had somehow misunderstood his friend. "Please tell me you did not just ask _me_ that?" he begged of Luna, his voice raising a slight octave.

Luna however wasn't one to be easily dissuaded from getting her answers when she wanted them. "Well of course I asked you, Silly Snorkack, why shouldn't you have an opinion on the matter? After all, you yourself must know something about it, what with Hannah's condition such as it is," she commented, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for Neville to be able to derive how well one man could perform in bed simply based on the fact that he had gotten his wife pregnant.

Neville couldn't for the life of him see what that had to do with anything. The last thing he wanted to think about was Professor Snape sweaty and grunting on top of his friend, scolding her for not 'stirring' in the right direction, or forcing her to recite the six uses for semen in potions making, and gods did he hope fervently that the man did not collect his own samples if indeed there were uses for the stuff; but now that Luna had put the thoughts there Neville was having a hard time of ridding himself of them. He may have come to harbor a great respect for the older wizard, and actually thought that he was a smart fit for Hermione, but he most certainly did not, under any circumstances want to think about his old professor engaged in private affairs. Neville still had to fight off a slight blush thinking about his own private affairs, let alone those of others.

Hermione, who was actually entertained by the exchange between Neville and Luna, if not slightly embarrassed, decided to come to Neville's rescue and end the discussion. "Well, actually, Severus and I, we don't…That is to say we haven't…We never actually…Well, the two of us haven't really gone that far in our relationship yet. I don't think…I'm not really ready for that yet. Not after…" Hermione wasn't used to being so lost for words, but it wasn't often that one had to explain to friends that you weren't sexually active in your current relationship because you were rather afraid of sex as a whole. How did you explain to your friends that you were waiting to have sex because every other time had been rather painful, physically and emotionally? "Besides, I'm – Neville plug your ears," Neville did as he was told, deciding that humming would be a good measure as well. Hermione decided it was safe to vent her worry, without worrying about harming Neville's appetite further. "I'm not sure I would be very good at it, and well, like you said Luna; Severus does seem like he would make a better lover, and I am fairly certain he is more experienced than I am. Much more, really," she added a little embarrassedly.

Hannah brushed her husband's hands away from his ears to let him know it was okay now. Her three friends weren't sure what to say. It hadn't really occurred to any of them that sex had perhaps been a part of the problem with her so called marriage, or that it was now something somewhat of a problem with her and Severus.

Luna tilted her head to the side and seemed to ponder the flecks of dust in the sunlight streaming through the window before turning to look at Hermione with a big smile. "You know Hermione, in my experience with most men, and women for that matter, so long as the dominant partner knows what they are doing, everything works out just fine. Let him lead you. And if all else fails you can do as you always have in the past and read a few books on the subject. I have several you are welcome to borrow if you like, there are even some helpful notes in the margins of a few of my favorites," she said as nonchalantly as if she had been talking about charms texts or cookbooks.

Hermione looked to be seriously thinking about Luna's offer, knowing full well that after what she had been through during the war, the lovely blonde had decided to enjoy her life to its fullest whenever she could. Luna spent her time travelling the world in search of magical creatures no one else believed in. She made her living writing the stories of her travels for her father's paper. And somewhere along the way she managed to pick up several lovers – men and women who allowed her to be just the woman she was without so much as a snicker behind her back when she talked about Blibbering Humdingers or danced wildly to music no one else could hear. Hermione wasn't sure that books were the answer to this particular problem though; a thought she couldn't believe she was having. Still it couldn't hurt to do a little research.

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to read up a little on the subject first."

Neville, who was rather red with embarrassment to even be on the fringes of this particular conversation decided that a change of topic was in order. "Good, now that's all settled," he said rather abruptly, doing his best to put an instant end to the whole sex talk. "Hannah and I wanted you to know Hermione that we think this whole mess with the Wizengamot is just insane. I mean they can't actually put you on trial can they? They already took your wand, what else could they want? Not that we really understand what was so important about your old wand anyhow, we all did a fair bit of darker magic during the war so surely…" Neville trailed off realizing Hermione's coloring had paled significantly.

Hannah winced a little as she rubbed her swollen belly automatically. "Sorry Hermione, I told him we probably shouldn't bring it up. I mean, like Neville said, we don't even really understand what's going on to be honest. It's just that Susan heard tell around the office that there might be a trial, and they took your wand, and well really it just doesn't make sense. What could they possibly want to put you on trial for? Not that you have to tell us you know, it's just, well…so unbelievable," Hannah rambled, feeling bad that it had been brought up, but still desperately wanting to know what was going on.

Luna looked to be temporarily lost far off somewhere as she fiddled with the bangles on her wrist. She knew what wand Hermione had been using. She recognized it immediately when she first saw her cast a spell with it. Luna had been at the wrong end of that wand often enough during her stay at Malfoy Manor. But she understood. Luna doubted her old wand would have worked quite right for her either had she still possessed it. She hadn't been at all surprised to find that when Ollivander had presented her with a new wand it wasn't holly and unicorn hair like her old had been. Luna's new wand, as the kind old man had told her, was as unique as she. Her wand was intricately carved aspen with a core of thestral hair, and while neither were very commonly used, and even more rarely used together, they made a wand that was a perfect fit for the unique magical signature of one Luna Lovegood. Luna couldn't help but wonder how many people were now using wands that no longer seemed to sing with their magic as they had before the war had ravaged more than just land and castles.

Hermione however, wasn't sure how she felt about anyone knowing that she had been using that wand, Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, all this time. And she wasn't happy that her possible upcoming trial was the subject of office gossip, which was a small step up from tabloid fodder. But she couldn't blame her friends. They were just trying to support her, she knew. Even if they didn't fully understand, she knew they just wanted to be there for her. Still it wasn't exactly something she wanted to discuss. But now that they had brought it up it was not likely to go away. Resigned to that fact, Hermione began to tell them at least part of the story. "Thanks for the support you guys. I'm not really sure how much you heard, but the wand I was using wasn't really mine. I acquired it during the war, and for some unknown reason kept it all this time. After the…well after…when they searched the flat for evidence one of the Aurors, an American with a little too much work ethic, ran some scans on the wand. The magic that's been performed with that wand is less than light. They still have to figure out who cast what, but even if they manage to get it untangled and sorted…" she took a deep breath and shook her head as if she could shake off the stain of darkness that had settled on her since before she ever touched that blasted wand. "Even if they figure out who cast what I could still be in trouble. I cast more than my share of dark spells. And I used all of the Unforgivables during the course of the war, and since," she admitted. She had never told a soul about her use of the Cruciatis Curse, not even Severus. She had always been too ashamed to admit what she had done. Hermione didn't think anyone needed to know, and if they did a dingy pub owned by Aberforth Dumbledore was hardly the place to inform them of that secret darkness. Someday it would all come out. Today wasn't that day though.

Luna seemed to be the only one at the table not ready to be sick at the thought of sweet Hermione Granger hating anyone enough to cast the curse. Avada's had been used enough by most during battle, it was kill or be killed and somehow despite its being one of the three Unforgivables it seemed to honestly be more humane than the dark twisted methods of killing your enemy that that Death Eaters preferred when time was available. It may take less magical strength to eviscerate someone, spilling their entrails across the ground, but causing that sort of death was not an easy task for the children of the light. A flash of green light and then nothing seemed a more merciful death. But none of them could have fathomed using Crucio on anyone, though Neville had to admit wishing he had had it in him a time or two throughout his life as he watched his parents fade away. He didn't know what to say. Hannah it seemed was also finding herself at a loss for words to express her thoughts.

It was Luna who managed to break the rather awkward silence in the wake of Hermione's admission. "It's okay Hermione. You don't have to talk about it. We truly don't need the details. We all love you, and honestly, none of us are without a little darkness now. Though have you noticed? It has done wonders for the population of Fratherbigs in England and Scotland. They've been mating more than ever these past years. I rather believe that the dark energy acts a bit as an aphrodisiac to them," she told Hermione, her anecdote served to lighten the mood a little in a way that was entirely Luna. Hermione had long since wondered if Luna's bubbly exterior and off the wall topics of conversation were simply a young girls way of dealing with the tragedies she had lived through.

Hermione picked lightly at her Sheppard's Pie as she mentally questioned the level of rudeness that would be associated with apparating straight out of the pub and into the back yard of her home. She really hadn't come to lunch to rehash the last few horrible years of her life in one afternoon. She really had just wanted to catch up with her friends, not that she could blame them for their curiosity and concern. "Thanks Luna, guys…I guess I'm just not entirely ready to talk about it all just yet. In all honesty I would really love to talk about anything else really. We haven't had the time to catch up in so long, and I know that's mostly my fault, but I would love to hear more about what has been going on with you all. I've missed you all you know," she told them sincerely, effectively closing down 'let's grill Hermione hour' and opening up the floor for more lighthearted topics like the woman that Luna had found herself so taken with on her last trip to Australia's Magical District outside of Sydney to search for Kwumplets in the Blue Mountains. None of them knew what on earth a Kwumplet was supposed to be, but all of them could understand the lilt in Luna's voice and the blush in her cheeks as she talked about her guide who rode her around on horse-back through the region while she was there.

The four friends continued to chat animatedly about Luna's adventures with a witch named Roanne, and then the upcoming Sunday dinner at the Weasley's that none of them wanted to miss. Of course they tried to weasel the name of George's lover out of Hermione, who stubbornly refused to budge. They laughed happily at the wild guesses being made to the man's identity for a while as they all finished their lunch.

After all their plates were cleared Hermione was feeling a little better than she had earlier in the day. She hugged Neville and Hannah goodbye and set off with Luna to Muggle London to do some much needed shopping, and maybe ask one or two discreet questions about the books Luna had mentioned earlier.

A/N: so what did you think? Good or bad reviews are coffee and this caffeine addict is desperate!

Up next Minerva drops in on our Severus. How fun. Girls night is coming up, and just how will Severus handle Luna's blunt perceptiveness shrouded in candy and light? And let's not forget that Sunday dinner is fast approaching. Any guesses as to who's going to crash the party?

Take care. Love you all.

Lil.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Poop : (

**A/N:** Yay, another update! Woo hoo!

I want to thank all of you for your support. The reviews especially touch me deeply. I cant even believe how many people add this to their favorites and alerts all the time, so thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

I am saddened to say that I have lost my beta. I've lost a lot since my last post really. I am once again, single, and hurting, but I find solace in my writing. I am however in search of a new beta, so if you are interested feel free to PM me.

As for this chapter I do hope you enjoy it. I could keep talking, but well, it can get annoying sometimes.

Read Enjoy. Love to you all.

**.lily**

The _Eradico Draught _was classified as a dangerously dark potion and it was highly illegal to brew, sell, or possess. The potion, which was restricted by the Ministry of Magic, was also highly volatile to brew and very few Potions Masters in the world would find the price worth the risks of the complex and explosive potion.

Severus Snape was not most Potions Masters and he found his new contract with the Ministry was quite worth the risks involved.

The early morning owl from Kingsley had been a surprise. That much was absolutely certain.

The tapping on the window, while an annoyance while he was brewing, wasn't uncommon in a business where Severus did quite a bit of owl orders. He had set a perch outside the window when he'd first opened deciding quickly that the hassle was worth it if it meant the damned birds stopped pecking and flapping incessantly at the window until he had reached a stage in brewing where he could afford the interruption. The owl itself hadn't been a surprise but the seal and contents had been.

Severus stared at the familiar print and azure wax seal with the image of a lynx he knew to belong to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He worried that there were more problems ahead for Hermione regarding her use of Bella's wand. Nothing else made sense, not when they were due to see each other the next day at the Weasley's - a prospect he secretly found himself looking forward too.

Carefully he used one of the sharpened blades from his workbench to break the seal and unfurl the scroll. He was relieved more than he'd expected to be that the missive was not regarding Hermione.

_Master Severus Snape,_

_After careful consideration and lengthy deliberation I have, in conjunction with the Wizengamot, come to a difficult decision regarding the prisoners of Azkaban Prison. _

_Since the removal of the Dementors it has been, most unfortunately, a trying task for our Aurors to maintain control over the Prison. I regret to inform you that conditions are not favorable to any who are there, regardless of which side of the bars they reside. I am more than upset to announce that three deaths, two of prisoners, and one that of a young prison guard, have been reported along with the escape of one interred wizard. _

_It is for this reason that we, The Wizengamot, and the Ministry of Magic, have decided that extreme measures are to be taken in order to ensure the safety of our populous. _

_Please find attached order for the Eradico Draught. _

_The Ministry of Magic thanks you for your assistance and discretion in this matter. _

_All billing may be forwarded to Glada Goodnips. Dept. Of Ministerial Finances and Acquisitions._

_Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

Only once before had he been asked to brew the Eradico Draught, and he had nearly been killed when the cauldron he was using at the time reacted with the brew and caused an explosion so grand Severus had been thrown through the wall of the work room he had been provided; earning himself head trauma, several broken ribs, and a rather large gash in his left thigh near down to his femur.

Luckily Voldemort had chosen to give up on the potion, deciding it was simply easier to kill his opponents than attempt to poison them with a draught that may well kill his Potions Master and spy to brew.

Severus was no longer an overly eager young potions prodigy. He no longer rushed to prove himself. He had long since learned that potions texts should almost never be taken at face value.

Potioneers were prideful and secretive when it came to their discoveries and advancements. Texts were often written in such a way that a Potions Master could receive accolades and count the Galleons as they came in while ensuring that others who attempted to brew their potions would be unable to see the same level of effectiveness.

Severus knew this wouldn't be a task to rush into. He needed to research. There was, he was sure, a rather dark potions text in his library that had the Eradico Draught in it. He would need several other references and texts to perfect the recipe.

As he worked to brew the Wolfsbane one corner of his mind was busily cataloguing all the books he would need to take home with him that afternoon. Various dark potions texts, a few of his Herbology texts, and his Arithmancy book would all need to be taken home with him that afternoon.

Home, it sounded so nice. Was that what Hermione's childhood home his home now? He knew it was what he wanted. It was what he had wanted for some time, but had tried to deny to himself. Severus had finally let himself admit, if only in his head, that he had been dreaming of a future with the honey eyed witch. It only took finding her broken, bloodied and violated for him to stop denying his feelings.

Severus was lost in his thoughts of Hermione and home while still managing to focus on the Wolfsbane in front of him. He never heard the chimes signaling someone had taken down his admittedly weak wards and entered the Apothecary. The rapid click, click, clicking of heels never registered as he patiently stirred in a perfect pinwheel motion, watching the simmering amber liquid thinking how much it reminded him of the gold flecks in Hermione's eyes when the sun hit them just right. Severus was so absorbed in his thoughts and his potion that he never even heard the door to his lab creak open. It was the exasperated, shrill voice of his old colleague that finally managed to break his concentration.

"Oh Severus, good, I am happy I was able to catch you here. I hadn't been sure you would be in, but then again you always did work far too much," Minerva started, and Severus could practically hear her head shaking at him as he tried to regain his focus on the potion so that he did not lose count of his stirs.

It probably wasn't a very good idea to have let his mind wander so much while he was brewing, even if he knew the steps to the damned Wolfsbane by heart now. Between his concentration on that, and his meandering thoughts about Hermione and the Eradico Draught he was caught off guard. Severus Snape was never caught off guard. He was going soft, he was sure of it. Something would have to be done about that.

"…and I really had been hoping that you would understand. I know that I wasn't fair to either of you, but the similarities, and really the girl needs more time Severus," she went on. He honestly hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying. The old biddy was getting on his last frayed nerve and if she didn't know after twenty years that he abhorred being interrupted during brewing then she didn't deserve his attention. He would gladly kick her out as soon as he had stirred twelve more rotations.

_Twelve, eleven, ten…_he thought as he stirred, waiting for the potion to darken to a deep mahogany shade.

"…you might remember you know. I am certain you were old enough then. I do hope that she understands…" Minerva was still going on about something, though he was hardly registering her words.

_Seven, six, five…_

"…but perhaps I have been rather rash in my judgments. Although you do have to understand…" she kept going, her voice boring into his head as saw the potion begin to darken.

_Three, two, one. _The potion was the perfect shade of mahogany for the stage of brewing and would need to simmer for another two hours on a low flame before he moved on to the next step of the process. He silently waved his hand at the flame under the cauldron and lowered slightly before setting the stirring rod on a small tray with other tools he would need to wash up.

Slowly he lifted his head to look up at Minerva. She was certainly more disheveled than he remembered her being in all the time he had known her. Her hat was askew and there were crinkles in the sides of her robes that made it appear as if she had been clenching the fabric in her fists for some time. Her face was rather pale and her overall presence just seemed so much less austere that usual. She was still talking at him, oblivious to the fact that he had not been listening to her. The woman was dreadfully annoying at the best of times as far as Severus was concerned.

"Minerva, if you do not cease your prattle I shall be forced to dock points from Gryffindor, the likes of which could not be made up by your house in the next two terms," he shouted through clenched teeth, rather enjoying the way her eyes bugged out a little at the unexpected interruption to her little diatribe on whatever had her in such a huff. "Now certainly you realize that this is, in fact, a private business. One that is currently closed, and had I been a lesser brewer your unannounced presence in this lab could have resulted in, at best, the ruination of this month's Wolfsbane batch, and at worst, the whole place to burn down when the damned cauldron exploded. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked her roughly.

Her hand went to her chest, as the severity of what could have happened caught up to her. She had been so focused on the fact that she had to get Hermione to forgive her, to understand why she was so worried, that she had completely neglected to think about her actions. Still, even realizing that she shouldn't have barged in like that, without so much as sending an owl to him she couldn't seem to think of a proper apology. "You do realize that you can no longer take House Points, do you not, Severus?" was somehow the only thing to make it out of her mouth.

Severus would have laughed at her if he wasn't so completely angry for the intrusion. "Would you please just tell me what you want and then be on your way," he intoned dispassionately. "I do not have all day to pontificate whatever ridiculous notions you have about my life, or Hermione's for that matter. Say what you came to say and leave me in peace so that I might finish my work in time for dinner."

Minerva just stared at him as if trying to suddenly figure him out. Forget that she had known him for most of his life. Suddenly he was a puzzle to her.

After a moment Minerva slowly slipped her hand into her pocket. When she pulled it out it was holding a yellowing wizards portrait of a young woman. "I am sorry for the intrusion Severus, but Albus thought that if you knew the truth you might understand, and that you could perhaps speak with Hermione for me. I really do care for the girl; like a daughter," she started, taking a deep breath before presenting the worn photo to Severus. "I didn't mean to barge in like this, but I couldn't stand the way I left things with Hermione and I thought that if you knew, you could explain it to her."

Severus took the photo from her and stared at the image of a young woman, perhaps a year or two younger than Hermione was now, laughing and smiling at the camera in front of an old cottage home with horses galloping in the distance. The girl was beautiful and lacking the darkness that she exuded when Severus had known her. What Minerva was doing with a picture of a long dead Death Eater he did not know. Moira Rosier had been Bella's best friend. They were two halves of the same twisted and decayed coin. Both women had been beautiful and favorites among the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord himself. Part of their popularity was due to their husbands' willingness to share. Part of it had been because each woman was equally gleeful in her malicious destruction of others. Moira had died during the same minor battle that killed Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. The Dark Lord had been most displeased with the mission due to her loss. Severus had been lucky to have not been in the ranks of Death Eaters on that mission that night. Each who had returned was punished brutally for their failure to protect their own, especially one so favored by their Master as Moira had been. Evan Rosier had been beside himself in his grief and had been over zealous with his use of Cruciatus that night.

"Moira," her name was but a whisper on his lips as he thought about what this picture had to do with Hermione. Where had Minerva gotten it? It was obviously taken before she had been taken under Bellatrix's blackened wing. The girl in the picture looked care free and bright. She wasn't the hollowed and scarred Death Eater he had known. Her hair was a shining mass of brassy waves and her eyes were a serene hazel color that reflected the laughter pouring out of her. It was her eyes. Severus knew well that you could often see someone's parents in their eyes, and looking now, it was hard to miss the link. "She was…" he started, but Minerva's quiet words cut him off.

"Moira was my daughter. Yes," her breathing was labored as she spoke, attempting to reign in her emotions. "Before she met a Wizard by the name of Rosier, my daughter was a bright and promising Witch. She was exceedingly gifted in Charms. Evan Rosier was a good looking, wealthy, young Wizard when she met him at a conference she was attending on advancements in her chosen field. She was entranced by him, obsessed to the point that all else was lost to her." Minerva was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she remembered what it was like as a parent to watch her only child lose herself to such an obsessive love. "The rest of the world ceased to have color or meaning when he was gone, and when he was there she could see nothing but him. She waited by the floo day in and out for his call. She would write him letters endlessly. She loved him so passionately that she had no room for other pursuits. At the time we lived in a small town in Scotland, and she was Apprenticing under a very accomplished Charms Master. She wanted to teach. But Rosier was living in London, and they had little time together. The distance was tearing her apart more and more as time wore on. She was growing more and more withdrawn. She stopped her Apprenticeship because she couldn't focus," Minerva told him sadly. Severus was trying to reconcile the vicious laughter of the woman he knew with the bright woman in the picture as he listened.

Severus, with as much tact as ever, spoke. "She never did have much focus when I knew her."

Minerva just huffed. "She did once. She was so young, only eighteen when they met. She was only nineteen when I came to an empty house and note hastily scribbled on the table in the hall. She had left everything to be with him. They had eloped." Minerva pulled a handkerchief from one of her pockets and dabbed her eyes to hide any traces of the tears that had begun to well. "It was devastating to lose her like that. She seemed to live for nothing but him. In the few letters I would get from her he was all she spoke of. She had given up her Charms research. She never even asked after her horses, and she had loved them like they were her children. She gave up everything for that man," she told him shakily.

Severus let her tell her story, starting to think that he could understand why she had been reacting the way she had, as he knew how this tale would end.

Minerva's weak grasp on her composure was crumbling as she got to the crux of her story. "The next and last time I saw my daughter, she had already taken the mark. It was the first time I had seen one in person. Voldemort wasn't a more than a whisper in Northern Scotland then, but an old friend of my late husband was vocal in his opposition. He needed someone to take over his post in Transfigurations and when he came to me with the offer, I saw it as a chance to keep others from falling into madness as my own child had. Albus gave me his post and was quick to recruit me to his cause. The only times I caught glimpses of my daughter she was standing across from me with a dark glint in her eye and harsh laugh on her lips as she shot curses at my friends and colleagues. I no longer recognized her for what she had become. She wasn't the young woman I had raised. Her obsession with Rosier and her need for him to love her changed her. I was so disgusted with what she had let herself become that I turned my back on her. When she died I refused to claim the body, and of course the Death Eaters wouldn't claim her, afraid to be seen as what they were while they claimed one of their own. Instead she was buried as a nameless corpse in an unmarked grave." Minerva was trembling as the memories washed over her, repressed for decades as she struggled to keep her charges on a path towards the light.

Severus took a deep breath and ran a hand through his raven locks. He had rarely seen Minerva look so tormented. Angry, arrogant, stern, protective, they were only some of the adjectives that immediately came to mind, along with annoying, aggravating, grating, and tiresome. Tormented was not a word he had often attached to her though. But he understood now. He could see the similarities. Both women had been vibrant in their youth. They were both stars academically, and could have been anything they had wanted if it weren't for the men they had chosen and the wars they had fought. But she was not Hermione.

He didn't want her to keep thinking that Hermione was Moira, or headed down a similar path. "This is not the same Minerva. Hermione would most certainly never hurt anyone, or take pleasure in it. Your daughter was Bellatrix Lestrange's best friend. She was cruel in her own right, and despite your teaching she fully believed in her Lord's rhetoric. I realize she was your child, but it is the truth. She is nothing like Hermione. It's high time you stop comparing the two," his voice was harsh and clipped, and as he saw a tear escape the confines of his old colleague's eye he knew he had struck home. He wasn't out to upset her necessarily, though after what she had put Hermione through he certainly thought she deserved no less, but he was not going to sit by while she compared the woman he loved to a nutter of Death Eater. He wasn't entirely pleased with her depiction of his character either. "Furthermore, after all these years I am tired of being painted the loyal Death Eater vermin. I was young too, and unlike your daughter I saw the error of my ways shortly after signing up to follow that mad man to hell. I _never _enjoyed Muggle baiting, or torturing children. I never enjoyed the revels. Moira was a perfect little Death Eater up until she died. I am sorry. She was your daughter, you loved her. I know that. But _do not _punish Hermione because of who your daughter was," he practically shouted at her, hoping that she would finally see that her reasons were shite. She had been being horrible to a woman she claimed to love.

Minerva's anguish was clear on her face as she listened to him rant at her, and it was the same in her voice as she spoke, "I know that Hermione isn't my daughter, but I care for her as one. I watched her grow and mature into a talented Witch and a beautiful woman. I know she isn't Moira. She isn't, but I can see the darkness that has managed to settle in her," she put up a hand to cut off any protests he might have. "Do not deny it Severus. It is there. It is not something that just anyone could see, but it's something I have seen it before, in my own daughter. With Hermione I pretended it wasn't there, but then I saw her with you, and it was so easy to remember the sight of my own child standing next to a Death Eater. It was easier to blame you for what I saw in her. I didn't want to think that had failed another child and lost her innocence to war."

Severus wanted to say something, to defend Hermione, and rip the woman before him to shreds, but Minerva was right. There was a darkness there that went deeper than the atrocities she had faced. It was a darkness born of what she had done. Before he could even think of an appropriate response to Minerva's words she was speaking again.

"I just wanted to protect my cub. I know," she faltered, looking as if she was facing an inner battle. "Severus, I know that you are not Evan Rosier. But I cannot help but see the similarities, I never have. You are caustic and cruel, even to those you called friends over the years. You don't exactly exude softness and compassion."

Severus was more than ready to cut her off now. She had no clue who he truly was, and with Hermione, everything was different. He was ready to lambast her for her assumptions, bus again she gave him no chance.

"I see now that perhaps there are some who see a different side to you. Maybe she will listen to you. You can explain it to her. I was wrong to compare her to Moira. I just do not wish to lose her as well Severus," her words were pleading as she spoke them. "I should let you get back to your brewing. I am sorry for interrupting you while you were working." With that she turned and was gone, never giving him the opportunity to respond.

Severus was stunned. The picture of Moira had completely thrown him. He hadn't known what to think. Usually, in the past, he had always been up to a verbal sparring match with Minerva. But this wasn't fun. He wasn't sure what to think.

The whole day had been a draining and it was hardly past three in the afternoon. Between the rough start that morning with Hermione, and the request from the ministry, brewing the Wolfsbane, and now Minerva's visit, Severus actually found himself wanting to do nothing more than go home and laugh with Hermione and the Lovegood chit.

Severus still had work to do finishing the next stage of the Wolfsbane before it was ready to be left overnight to simmer lightly, and he needed to finish gathering his research materials on the _Eradico Draught_. He even considered that it might actually be a fun research project to work on with Hermione as a part of her Apprenticeship.

When he was finally finished with his work Severus was more than happy to leave for home.

He stopped on the way to pick up simple fish and chips from a local hole in the wall place that he remembered passing by a few days before. The smell of battered and fried fish was intoxicating and the perfect simple comfort food he thought that both he and Hermione could use after another long day in a very long week. He only hoped that Lovegood liked cod.

When he pushed the back door open with his foot he was met with the sounds of laughter coming from the other room and wasn't sure whether to groan or smile. He had certainly had enough of the gossipy, frivolous chatter of young women in his time as a Hogwarts professor, but the sound of laughter on Hermione's lips was beautiful. It was the sound of hope.

Quietly he shut the door behind him and began setting the table. He wasn't sure what Lovegood might want to drink but he grabbed a bottle of the Blood Orange Soda he knew Hermione favored and some juice as well. When everything was set out he decided to see what the girls were laughing so raucously about, and let them know there was food.

Pushing open the door into the living room Severus could see little else but the girls' feet waving about in the air as they lounged on pillows before the fire laughing and talking about gods knows what. He almost felt bed intruding, he knew that Hermione had been all but cut off from her friends in the recent years with her marriage to Weasley and he wanted her to be able to relax and forget some of her worries for a little while. He knew she had enough of them.

After watching for a few minutes, and starting to feel like an old lecherous pervert when he realized he was paying far too much attention to the way Hermione's dress bunched around her thighs as her legs kicked back and forth in the air, he cleared his throat to alert the girls to his presence.

Hermione, who was facing away from him, turned around and gave him a big smile before pushing herself up off the ground and then reaching down to help her blonde friend stand.

Luna, once on her feet skipped around the couch to stand in front of Severus. "Why hello there Professor," she greeted him happily. "I had been wondering how long you might stand in the doorway admiring Hermione's bum before you bothered to say hello. Though I suppose you haven't actually said hello as of yet, which is rather rude, you do know." She smiled brightly at him even as his eyes flashed dangerously and he looked like he might choke. "The food smells delicious. I am rather hungry."

Severus had no clue how to respond to that. He certainly couldn't deny that he had been admiring Hermione's backside, and she was right about his poor etiquette, but surely he shouldn't let her talk to him that way. Then again, it was Loony Luna Lovegood; the girl was as bonkers as she was bright. "Lovegood," he decided to say with a nod of his head as she ducked past him into the kitchen.

Severus shook his head at her antics and looked up to see Hermione blushing and smiling at him from across the room, still standing on the other side of the couch where she was picking up cushions. "I suppose Severus, that you have lost your touch. I mean, if young girls are no longer afraid of you so much that they would dare comment on your poor manners," she said laughingly as she finally made her way to him, kissing him in the cheek.

Severus smirked and cocked his eyebrow at her. "That one," he said, nodding his head towards the kitchen and the woman currently tinkering around in cupboards, "has never been intimidated by me, or even slightly wary of speaking her mind. Whatever is on her mind. I often found in my years teaching her that I wished she would. Though I will admit, her lack of a filter makes her amusing at times," he drawled before pulling Hermione against him to give her a real kiss, relishing in the feel of her small body against his and her small soft lips gliding so smoothly against his.

Her breasts, he could tell, were well engorged and in need of being expressed. They felt like solid ripened melons against his chest, and as much as he wished to explore the train of thought they were inspiring he knew she needed to escape and express her milk before long. "Darling, why don't you go in the other room and pump? I am sure you need to by now. I do believe that those are fuller every time I see you lately. Not that I particularly mind that, obviously," he told her, his voice smooth and alluring, causing Hermione's eyes to flutter closed momentarily as a shudder went down her spine.

"Actually Severus," she started as she pulled away and looked up brightly at his beautiful deep purple eyes as they seemed to devour her, "I'm just going to do it while we eat if you don't mind terribly. I am rather starving now, and Luna and I have been talking about it. She is rather enthused about seeing it. She's never seen a 'nursing robot' before and she is very much looking forward to it."

'Nursing robot' earned her a snort of laughter from Severus. When Luna had first described her breast pump as such Hermione had broken down in such a hysteric fit of laughter that she nearly wet her pants.

Severus couldn't even think of a reasonable response to that. It seemed to be a common problem with him of late. What was with women making him forget how to properly speak? Instead he simply shook his head and led the way into the kitchen where Luna was still digging around looking for gods knew what.

Severus stalked slowly behind her until he was towering above her bent form. "Is there something I can assist you with Lovegood?" he asked in his practiced Professor voice.

Luna didn't even pause in her search. "Oh, why no thank you Professor. I was thinking of getting you a house warming gift now that you seem to be settling here for now, and well, it would be terribly rude to get you something you already owned. I see there's nothing here to repel Nargles though. I think that is probably the best idea, truly," she explained as she straightened up and headed towards the table. "There's a little gloss on your lip. Did you know?"

Severus, to his credit, simply wiped his hands roughly over his face. He grabbed Hermione's breast pump for her off the rack on the counter and took it around the table to where Hermione was sitting next to her friend trying not to laugh at his obvious discomfort. This was going to be more of a challenge than entertaining George.

Hermione took the pump gratefully from Severus. She was starting to get sore. "Thank you Severus. The food smells wonderful, by the way. What would I do without you I wonder?" she asked as she smiled up at him.

Severus hummed low as he looked at Hermione's truly grateful face.

Luna, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, was peering around to get a better look at the breast pump, seeming to be completely unbothered by the tender moment happening between her friend and their old Professor. "Oooh, is that the nursing robot? I was expecting it to have teeth. Or little hands at least. Are you going to do it now? Can I watch? How does it work?" she kept firing questions out at Hermione who was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

Severus had to turn away and walk to his seat on the other side of the table to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. He had to admit that from a Wizarding standpoint, hell from any standpoint, that contraption was bizarre and amazing. He could easily remember his own awe the first time he saw Hermione use it. Though it wouldn't do to let himself get too enthralled by the sight of Hermione's breasts, not at the dinner table when Lovegood would easily be able to see the look in his eyes, and have enough brass to call him on it. Her perceptiveness was at the same time one of her better and worst qualities.

Hermione was still trying not to laugh as she better explained the workings of the 'nursing robot' to the airy blonde beside her. She was explaining the charms she had come up with to help her be a little more comfortable and free her hands so that she could eat or read easily while she was expressing her milk. Luna was listening with rapt attention to Hermione's explanations, asking what different things did and where she put the milk when she was through with it.

For a few minutes the small group ate and discussed the ins and outs of breast milk. It was perhaps the most bizarre meal Severus Snape had ever had, and he had certainly been through some very odd meals.

When Hermione had finished pumping and stored her milk she returned to the table and turned the conversation away from her breasts. "So Severus, Luna has been telling me about some of her travels. She found some extraordinary plant life in the mountains out in Australia when she was there. Of course, that wasn't all she found, but she did say she brought back some great specimens," Hermione said, trying to steer the conversation to topics that all of them could discuss. She knew Severus would be excited about the prospect of new potions ingredients.

Just as she expected, Severus cocked an eyebrow and considered Luna carefully for a moment. It was always possible that she had found some great plant life with excellent potential in potions. It was also entirely possible that she was barmy. "You stumbled across some rare ingredients while traveling abroad, have you Lovegood?" he asked skeptically.

Luna just beamed at him happily, her eyes drifting dazedly as she remembered something fondly. "Oh yes, Reanne and I took a lovely horseback ride through the mountain side and stopped to picnic near a waterfall. She was rather busy licking honey off my thighs, and as I tossed my head to the side I couldn't help but notice the most beautiful glowing flower just barely submerged near the water's edge. Of course, at the time, I thought it was just the orgasm making me think it was glowing, but afterwards it was still glowing so I collected it. We ended up finding quite a few if you would like some. They still haven't stopped glowing. It's quite remarkable," she explained, not even noticing that Severus seemed to have turned a rather sickly shade and was trying not to choke on his cod.

Hermione was going to die of laughter. She was sure of it. She should have known that bringing up Australia would be a bad idea. Neville had hardly made it through lunch. Luna hardly had a single story that didn't include sexual escapades with her beautiful lover. "Luna," she wheezed between laughter. "I don't, I don't think," she kept trying to get the words out but she was laughing so hard at Severus' obvious shock and discomfort, "I just don't think that Severus needs to hear _everything_ about how you found the flowers."

Severus, who finally seemed to have dislodged the fish from his windpipe, was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please, for the love of Merlin, leave the sordid details out of it, if you don't mind. I do not have any desire to think of you engaged in carnal acts while collecting potions ingredients."

Hermione wanted to tell Luna that perhaps she should leave the parts about Reanne out of the story, but she couldn't stop laughing long enough to get the words out, and really, Severus was so cute when he was flustered.

Luna just tilted her head and considered him for a moment before talking again, making Severus almost wish to be back dealing with Minerva. "Well honestly Professor, I hadn't pictured you as a prude. I mean, I even told Hermione today that I thought you must be an excellent lover. You do exude so much power and confidence. And well, that voice of yours is the stuff of Hogwarts legend really," she kept going on, completely oblivious to the growing fury on Severus' face. "Besides, if I were to leave out the parts about the sex, it wouldn't be much of a story really. I found the best plant and animal life when I was flat on my back. Who would have guessed? Perhaps you and Hermione should try it sometime sir, it truly puts the world in a new perspective when you are naked, lying in the wet grass, with your lover doing absolutely lovely things to your body. I think it opens the mind. It helps that Wrackspurts are scared of the moaning, I think," she went on as Severus smashed his head into the table and Hermione threw hers back, laughing more than she had in a very long time.

"I am glad you think this is amusing, Hermione," he said gruffly, his face still down on the table. "Please, please tell me you were not discussing my sexual prowess over lunch with Longbottom."

With Hermione still lost to a fit of giggles, there was no one to respond but Luna. "Oh, no, no Professor. I did try to get his opinion, but he really didn't seem to want to talk about your sexual side. Boys can be funny that way. Hermione is lucky to have found you I think."

Hermione finally managed to catch a breath and slow her laughter enough so that she could talk. "Oh, oh my. Severus, Severus? Really, it's fine. There was some speculation, but I wouldn't have called it a conversation. Mostly it was Neville reacting in much the same way you are," she explained, still breathing heavily after all her gales of laughter.

Her reassurance didn't seem to be of much help as Severus replied, "Oh help me, I am being compared to a Longbottom."

The rest of the meal passed in much the same way, with Severus thoroughly wishing he had stayed in his lab to work on his research, but alternately pleased to be able to witness Hermione's lighter mood. Luna, for all her lack of tact, was a breath of fresh air. Severus had to admit more than once that she was actually incredibly bright about certain things, and even if he wasn't happy to hear about her methods, he could not argue that she had indeed found some amazing samples on her trips. He of course, never would admit that out loud in her presence. She might have been tempted to tell more stories.

As the night wore on Severus told Hermione and Luna about his encounter with Minerva, glossing over it as much as possible, silently promising to tell Hermione more about it later when they could talk privately.

The three stayed up chatting well into the night about a wide array of topics and Severus found himself arguing one point rather heatedly with the young blonde about the possible uses for Snorkack parts in potions. Why he was arguing about imagined creatures imagined potions properties he wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny that it was in fact rather stimulating conversation.

Eventually they all turned in for the night, none of them wanting to miss the spectacle at the Weasley's the next day.

As Severus held Hermione close to him that night, softly kissing the skin behind her ear, he couldn't help but wonder for the hundredth time how this had so easily become his life, his home, his joy.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I certainly hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are a balm to my broken heart.

Next up is Sunday with the Weasleys! And we will have a few unexpected quests drop in. It should be great fun! I cant wait, really I cant. I've been planning this for so long. I'm excited are you?

Review Review Review. I love you all! Really, really I do!

**.lily**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not, swear to it, don't own a thing. Just the plot really.

**A/N: ** I cannot begin to tell you how amazing you all are. Thank you so much for all the response this story has been getting, and all the support that comes with it. You guys rock. Like really, totally rock. And so, I have worked to get this update done, in a timely manner this time! I do hope you enjoy. It is a rather fun chapter I do say think. Not to toot my own horn or anything, not that there is anything wrong with tooting your own horn now and again…sorry, it's late, and I am really really tired. I get a little loopy when I'm tired. Am I still rambling on? Oh dear.

Any who, the point was: THANK YOU! For the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, the unwavering support! I love you guys. Things are a little rough for me lately, but your reviews and messages mean more than you could know. I hope you like this chapter, and the light hearted turn the story has taken. It wont last, of course, there is much more drama and darkness ahead. But for now, a little more fun! Enjoy.

**~ fresh new lily ~**

The warm early morning sun streaked through the curtains rousing Hermione from a very peaceful sleep. She had dreamed of days spent brewing with Severus, and nights curled up with him on the sofa, reading a good book before other pursuits became more pressing. She dreamt of his touch, so feather light on her skin, as his fingers trailed up the curve of her calf and over her soft thighs. His touch was so different from every touch she had ever known and she found herself wondering how much longer she could stand to sleep curled in his embrace and not beg him to make love to her.

She was still frightened, but her fears had changed. No longer did she fear his touch would send her into the throes of a flashback, or that she would be forced to relive that sort of pain ever again. She was simply afraid that she wouldn't know what she was doing. Hermione truly hated not knowing anything.

Of course, that was why she had let Luna buy her the books she had while they were out in London. Hermione thought she might die of embarrassment as Luna happily placed several rather risqué books on the counter at the shop. But now, with her leg wedged between Severus' strong thighs, and her chest pressed against his, she was feeling a little more eager to learn.

Without truly meaning to, Hermione shifted her leg, dragging her thigh further up the sleeping man's legs, pressing ever so lightly at the bulge between them. Her silky nightgown, another purchase from her London outing with Luna, bunched up around her waist, exposing the creamy flesh of her hip.

Hermione looked up into Severus' sleeping face, softened and slightly smiling in his dreaming state. She felt so blessed to wake up to such a sight. Nestling back into his embrace she placed several feather light kisses to his chest, right above his heart, before deciding to let sleep take her again.

Severus woke slowly, the feeling of Hermione curled against him, pressing soft kisses to his chest, heating him more than the early morning sun. The little minx had no idea what she was doing to him. And he had thought that her little sleep shorts had been bad, the little silky nightgowns that Luna had helped her pick were going to be the death of him. When she had come out of the bathroom last night, dressed in a little green slip of a thing that barely covered her thighs or her ample breasts. He had wanted her so badly in that moment, but managed to control the desire to drag her to bed like a caveman and instead gave her a very appreciative look before turning down the covers and sliding into bed, beckoning Hermione to join him.

He had simply held her the night before, as she snuggled against him and drifted peacefully into sleep, whispering words of love and gratitude as she did.

Now looking down on her as she drifted back to sleep, he wondered, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky. The petite woman had chiseled away the walls he had built to protect his heart and his tormented soul from breaking further. She had breached his defenses when he wasn't looking and become the most important thing in his life without him even knowing it had happened. Now he couldn't be more grateful that she had managed, or even wanted to try.

As he looked down over her sleeping form he couldn't help but notice the way her night gown had ridden up her thigh and exposed her lacy golden knickers. How she didn't see what a beauty she was he couldn't fathom. He knew it would take time for her to reclaim her life after all she had been through, but he cowed to do everything in his power to help her see how lovely she was. He would show her that she was worth a soft touch and a gentle kiss.

He ran his fingers through her soft curls, loving the silken feel of it against the calloused pads of his fingers. He trailed them through to the ends of her hair and brushed them lightly over her shoulder and collarbone. He couldn't seem to help himself as he let his knuckles graze the swell of her breast, barely hearing the light whimper that escaped Hermione's parted lips.

He trailed his fingers down over the green silk covering her stomach and side, letting himself briefly splay his hand over her still swollen abdomen. He let himself dream of a life where she hadn't had to lose her child, where she hadn't been so alone, where he hadn't been so alone.

There couldn't be children, not from her womb. But there could be life. He would see to that. There would be life, and love, and passion.

Slowly Severus let his fingers slide down past the hem of her night dress to the soft creamy skin of her thigh. She was heavenly.

Hermione's breathy moans alerted him that she was waking again. She was starting to shift and wiggle against him again, as his hand roamed over her thigh and slid behind her bum, pulling her more tightly against him.

Hermione blinked awake, smiling softly at Severus. "Mmmmm. I thought you were sleeping?" she asked him groggily.

Severus smiled, and squeezed her rounded bum firmly. "I was, but I was awoken by the sweetest little kisses. A man could get very used to this, very, very used to this," he told her, his voice deep and seductive. "Waking every morning to your kisses, I could get very used to that indeed."

Hermione blushed prettily as she lifted her head and locked her eyes with his, silently begging him to kiss her.

Severus didn't need words to understand the pleading in her eyes. Slowly he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

Hermione's soft lips responded instantly to his, moving slowly and sensually as he took easy control of the kiss, leading her while silently promising to never hurt her.

Hermione softly moaned against his mouth as his tongue flicked against her lower lip, tasting her slowly. She rocked her hips against his, feeling more sure of herself in the early morning light, with the evidence of Severus' acceptance and desire for her pressing firmly against her thigh.

Severus slipped his hand back up over her hip and under the hem of her night dress, slowly letting his fingers move over the scarred planes of her back, pulling her closer while he deepened their kiss. He could feel her tense slightly as his fingers grazed the scars that marred her creamy skin, pulling it taught across her back, but he wouldn't let her pull away in shame. He was determined to prove to her that he found her beautiful and pure.

Hermione wanted to pull away, to save herself the pain when he rejected her. But Severus wouldn't let her. He just held her close as his fingers sent electric shocks down her spine. He whispered sweet words against her mouth as he kissed her deeply, making her feel more of a woman than she ever had before. She didn't know whether to weep or moan, or both.

Her body decided to take the decision away from her as she felt the tell-tale wetness seeping through her cotton bra.

Severus could feel it to, the warm wetness that was slowly leaking from her breasts as they pressed against his chest. She broke the kiss and made to sit up but he buried his hand, now freed from beneath her body, into her mess of curls and pulled her in for another kiss.

His kiss was hungry and powerful and this time Hermione's moan reverberated around the small room.

Slowly, so as not to scare her by taking too much too soon, Severus propped himself up on his elbows and began to plant kisses down her neck, suckling lightly at her skin. He kissed a path down to the exposed swell of her breast sand slowly peeled the straps of her gown and bra down in one slow, and sensual motion.

Hermione's breath caught as the cool air hit her now damp nipples. She felt exposed, and wanted, and needy, and scared, and hot, and so many things at once. She wanted to tell him no, but she wanted to feel whatever he was about to do. And when she looked into his face and saw nothing but desire and love she found she could deny him nothing. Her eyes locked with his, and she could see the question in them. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she nodded her head ever so slightly, giving him permission to take what he wanted, to give her freedom from her past as he did it.

Severus worked to suppress a growl deep in his throat. Hermione truly was an amazing witch. And for whatever reason she was his. Severus slowly leaned forward and pressed light kisses to her exposed breast. He flicked his tongue out to catch a bead of milk as it dripped from her taught nipple.

Hermione whimpered as his mouth suckled at her breast, kissing and licking closer towards her nipple. Milk was slowly leaking out and Severus made to catch it all on his tongue as swirled it around the darkened flesh of her areola. When he finally took her nipple in his mouth it was all she could do not to cry out and wake Luna, who was hopefully still blissfully asleep in the guest room.

"So sweet," Severus moaned as he sucked her nipple into his hungry mouth. He marveled at the sweet taste of her milk, mixed with her skin as he sucked fervently on her breast. It was like nothing he had ever experienced and more than he ever could have imagined it would be. Her milk was sweet, and pure, and as her hands wove into his hair and massaged his scalp he wanted nothing more than what she was giving him in that moment.

His hands roamed over her hips and thighs as he took his time savoring her breasts and the sweet milk slowly dripping from them. He sucked and kissed each of her nipples in turn, swirling his tongue around, laving at her tender and soft flesh. Each of her breathy moans only served to drive him on, to make him want more. He wanted to never leave, to never stop. He felt his cock grow harder as she pulled lightly at his hair, holding him firmly to her breast. As she whimpered "please," softly, begging him not to stop, it took all his will power not to come right then. Instead he sucked harder, pulling her nipple further into his hot mouth drinking her sweet milk.

It was simultaneously the most intimate and the most erotic thing Severus had ever done. Hermione was breathless and panting by the time Severus flicked his tongue over her nipple for the last time, sliding back up her body to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He knew that he needed to stop. He didn't want to take things too fast, even with the pain from her memories gone Hermione still had to heal; emotionally and physically. One thing was certain; he would never let her think she was undesirable. He desired to do that again, very much.

"Mmmmmm. Good gods witch. I have wanted to do that for days. You are so amazing sweetheart. So pure, so beautiful," he told her honestly as he moved to lie beside her again, pulling her back into his arms, snug against his side.

Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment. Never had any man looked at her with such sweet reverence and desire. Severus made her feel as if she could be all the things he said; beautiful, amazing, and pure. She hadn't been able to see anything good in herself in so long, but he told her in such a way she was finding it impossible not to believe it true. "I don't deserve you Severus," she said quietly, biting her lip as she burrowed under his arm, seeking protection from her own thoughts.

Severus shook his head lightly and placed his fingers gently under her tucked chin, raising her head to look up at him. "Don't hide yourself away Hermione. Believe me when I tell you that I am the lucky one. I do not know what I did in this life to deserve you but I will thank the gods every day that I wake by your side. I love you," his voice was strong and sure as he spoke. He kissed her forehead and breathed in the clean smell of her.

Hermione couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes at his honest confession. Closing her eyes, and snuggling into his protective embrace she felt free. "I love you too," she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding onto each other and the unspoken promise that they would make it through all of this together.

Eventually, as Severus felt his erection deflate to be replaced with a more urgent need, he shifted his weight to let Hermione rest against all the pillows on the bed. Hermione's little whine was almost too cute. Severus just cocked an eyebrow at her. "None of that now; I need to use the facilities, you should perhaps pump a little. You are still looking a little engorged," he told her, leering appreciatively at her ample chest.

Hermione grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and tossed it at his head. "Prat!" she laughed, as he lunged across the bed to give her a quick kiss before heading to the loo.

When he was gone Hermione sunk back against the pillows and breathed heavily; feeling lighter than she had in so long. Severus was right though, his sensual kisses and suckling hadn't really done much to lessen the pressure building in her breasts, and as her milk came in more day by day and her supply increased, so did the pain and engorgement in her breasts.

With one last deep breath Hermione got up and left her room, heading downstairs to start her day.

When she reached the kitchen Hermione was surprised to find Luna sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea, having assumed that the closed door leading to the guest room had meant that their guest was in fact still sleeping soundly.

"Good morning Luna," she greeted cheerily. "Have you been up long?" she asked, hoping that if she had she hadn't heard anything coming from the room she was sharing with Severus.

Luna smiled at her friend who was starting to blush. "Oh don't worry Hermione; I don't sleep much, so your moaning didn't bother me. I did think to come downstairs and have a cup of tea however. The professor doesn't seem like the type who likes an audience. Pity," she explained to a mortified Hermione.

Hermione wanted to bury her head in her arms and hide, but the way Luna said 'pity' like she really wanted to see Severus Snape in action had her giggling like a school girl. "I love you Luna," seemed to be the only appropriate thing she could think to say. "And, no, I do not really think he would appreciate an audience much, nor would I for that matter," she told her as she went to retrieve her breast pump from the drying rack by the sink.

Hermione left a giggling Luna in the kitchen and made herself comfortable on the sofa and began to pump as she waited for Severus to come down.

When he finally emerged he was classic Severus Snape, dressed head to toe in black, and as imposing as ever.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. If he thought that dressing like a dark avenging angel would scare Luna he really had a thing or two to learn. It was sure to be a rather amusing morning.

Severus merely responded to her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk before gliding towards her to place a soft kiss to her temple. "You need to drink more," he said sternly.

Hermione couldn't help her giggle. "Why yes Professor. How silly of me to forget. I shan't let it happen again, I promise," she responded, in her best school girl voice; finding it easy to slip into the role with him looking so very much like he was trying to be Professor Snape – Dungeon Bat.

His smirk just grew wider. "See to it that you don't." And with that he turned and headed to the kitchen.

Hermione simply laughed at his retreating form. He really did look good in black.

Severus walked into the kitchen to find Luna sitting crossed legged on the counter with a tea cup precariously balanced on her knee browsing through Hermione's ridiculously large Breast Feeding book.

"Miss Lovegood. Chairs were invented for an express purpose, namely to be sat upon. Surely that has not managed to escape your attention," he sneered, though not nearly as roughly as he had initially intended. _Merlin that woman is making me soft_; he thought "Besides, you are blocking the coffee pot. Move."

Luna never even looked up from her reading. She simply unfurled her legs and hopped down off the counter, tea cup clutched in one hand, and the book clutched in the other, just to slide to the floor beside the back door, cross her legs, and continue her reading.

Severus pinched the bride of his nose, certain that the Lovegood girl would drive him mad if he let her, and set to making coffee, very strong coffee. He was after all going to be spending another day with Weasley's and he could use all the energy he could get if he was going to make it through the day without hexing anyone. At least, he realized with no small amount of glee, it was sure to be one hell of a show.

With the coffee pot steadily brewing Severus went to the fridge and pulled the carafe of orange juice out and set to pouring a generous glass for Hermione before settling on something to make for breakfast.

The smell of food could not be ignored as Hermione finished pumping every last drop of milk she could, happily noting that Severus' indulgence hadn't seemed to even make a dent in her supply. _Perhaps_, she mused, _it wouldn't hurt to indulge him more often. _

Hermione walked into the kitchen, laden with her breast pump and two half full bottles of breast milk and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Severus Snape was standing shoulder to shoulder with Luna, apparently being scolded for using the wrong spices.

"No, no, no. Not the cumin. Cumin, really Professor? Caraway seeds, and just a small dash please. No, no, no, just lightly toast the bread, with the oil in the pan it really shouldn't take long," Luna explained, sounding giddy and exasperated all at once.

"And what, pray tell, Miss Lovegood, makes you such a culinary expert? Last I noticed there was no recipe section in the 'Quibbler'," he drawled, as he never the less followed her instructions.

Luna began to bounce on her toes. "Well there was the most wonderful Wizard in Peillon, that's in France; he was really a wonderful chef. I stayed with him for some time while I was looking for proof of the Spindlekated Roothnap – a fascinating creature really…" she went on, before noticing the ever deepening crease between her old Professor's brows. "Right, culinary expertise, where was I? Louie was very gifted in the kitchen, better in bed but…"

"Oh for the love of all that is sacred, Lovegood, forget I asked. Please, forget I said anything. Thank you for the tip. I have it from here. Go make yourself useful and set the table. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Perhaps we can make it through one meal without you making me want to purge everything I have ingested," he said through clenched teeth. He was certain the chit was doing it to drive him crazy.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She deposited her burden on the table and sunk down into a chair bursting into hysterics. "Oh Luna, I am so glad I invited you over. I haven't laughed so much in… well I don't really know how long. Thank you," she said, between peals of laughter.

Severus, annoyed though he was, and dangerously out of his comfort zone, couldn't help but smile at the glorious sounds coming from Hermione. _Perhaps having Lovegood around wasn't all that bad._ He admitted, very begrudgingly, and only to himself.

Later, after all three had enjoyed what even Severus had agreed, was a very satisfying Sunday breakfast, they all went about their way getting ready for their day.

Severus, who had showered and dressed that morning before coming down, mainly to cool his raging desire for a particular curly haired Witch, settled himself on the sofa with a cup of coffee and a book he borrowed from one of the many shelves in the room. He had gotten well into a story about a Yorkshire Police Detectives search for a serial killer when Hermione and Luna descended the stairs in tandem. Severus hardly noticed Luna, despite her sequined tunic and purple turnip earrings. Hermione was dressed simply in a flowing yellow top cut much lower than anything she had owned previously, and a simple classically cut pair of white jeans, with the hem rolled up exposing her calves. Of course all Severus noticed was that in her gold wedge heels, with her calves exposed, and her ample chest peeking out of gossamer layers of yellow fabric, Hermione looked something like ripe goddess. He was a lucky man.

Luna nudged Hermione in the side with her elbow and giggled. "Told you he'd like it," she whispered.

Hermione just smiled and ducked her head, blushing furiously under the heated gaze of Severus.

When finally, the trio made it to the Burrow, with more than a little pushing from Hermione to get Severus moving and out the door, they were greeted by utter chaos. Of course, chaos and Weasley's seemed to go hand in hand, but this was something altogether different and suddenly Severus Snape was very, very happy he was there to witness it.

Hermione wasn't sure how many elves were there, but she was certain that not a single one belonged to the Weasley's.

"Oh Hermione dear, I hadn't been expecting you so…oh look at the time, I can't believe how late it is," Molly prattled on. "I can't begin to tell you what a shock it was you know. And I hadn't really intended on doing any more renovations, but he did offer so nicely, and well, we do want him to feel welcomed by the family, I couldn't very well tell him no, now could I? He really is such a dear. Oh the roses he brought, Hermione you must see the roses!" she went on, as Hermione stared at her completely befuddled and Severus had to push his fist into his mouth to hold back a bark of laughter.

They had arrived at a mad house.

Luna had already managed to disappear, having flitted off to investigate something that had caught her eye down the hall, leaving Severus, Hermione, and a very excited Molly standing in the kitchen.

"Mum, what on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands in the air.

Molly immediately set to pulling things from the ice box as she worked to explain all the commotion. "Well, it was so early, we had barely sat down to breakfast, and hadn't been expecting company till this afternoon, but sure enough the floo opened up and Harry came stumbling through. That boy, never does get his landings quite right, well, certainly we were shocked to see him, what with no word since he left Tuesday, but we certainly hadn't been expecting him to bring anyone along with him," she went on as she continued to pull food and prepare snacks and cakes without thought. "Oh, and it is just so wonderful. He really is such a sweet boy. I never would have thought, for my George, but I can see it now. And really, he is rather handsome. And to hear them tell it, we were lucky he was there when he was, poor Harry's still a little rough for wear, but he was lucky. And of course, when they started talking, and Harry, clever boy, pieced it all together, he thought, why not just bring him over and surprise George. He hadn't been expecting him back until later this evening. And well, he knew George was nervous about telling us, so he decided to do it himself of course, and well, we got to talking about decorating, and that boy sure does know his decorating, he could put Lockheart to shame really. And well, at first it was just one elf to help plant the roses, and then there was another few to help move some furniture, and really he insisted it was the least he could do, us being so understanding and welcoming him to the family, and all," Molly showed no signs of stopping, and Hermione hadn't seen her so worked up and excited since little Vicky was born. She was rather confused though.

"Mum, who are you talking about," she asked, sharing a bewildered look with a rather amused looking Severus.

Molly was about to answer when Severus felt a hand clamp him solidly on the shoulder.

"Uncle! I didn't know you would be here! Oh how lovely, isn't that just a treat," Draco piped in cheerfully, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he took in the confused looks on Hermione and Severus' faces.

Hermione just stared at the blonde rather slack jawed for a moment before a few things began to make sense.

"Draco?" she asked uncertainly, having not seen the man in some years, and still wrapping her mind around what she thought was going on.

"Hermione, love the new 'do. Very fetching. I had hardly believed Potter when he told me you and my Uncle here, but I see. Well it certainly does explain some things, doesn't it? You know, he manages to bring you up nearly every time we get together. 'Insufferable girl this…'" he gestured wildly with his hands as he talked, "'maddening Witch that…' Oh but I do see now," he said gently nudging his 'Uncle' in the arm.

"Well, Draco. I am certainly glad that someone sees," Severus drawled. "I however, fail to see what you are doing here today."

Molly couldn't help but pipe in and answer. "Oh Severus, didn't Hermione tell you. Draco has been seeing our George for years. I admit it was a shock, I mean, well the Malfoy's and the Weasley's have a long history between us. But we can easily see how much he loves our Georgie, and he's gotten him through so much. He is welcome here anytime."

Severus and Hermione hardly had the time to glance at each other and ponder what to say when Draco's high pitched squeal broke through everyone's thoughts. "Georgie Pie!"

Hermione spun around to see George standing in the door way, Kingsley a few steps behind, and neither remotely aware of what they had just walked in on.

George smiled broadly, having become friends with the oft over the top designer over the years. "Drake! What are you doing here? You look smashing as always," he said, giving his friend a hug just as the flash of a camera went off.

Molly was wiping her eyes as she set the camera down. "Oh George, I am so happy for you. Why didn't you tell us earlier dear? We would have understood, we do understand. Oh my sweet boys," she said, pulling George and Draco into a hug, squashing both men against her bosom.

George pulled out of his mother's embrace looking quite confused indeed. "Huh?" was all the reply he could muster.

"Oh don't play coy, Georgie. I explained it all to them already. I knew you were worried, but it's okay now hunnikins. We don't have to hide our love anymore." As if to prove his point, Draco grabbed George and kissed him square on the lips.

Kingsley, who had been watching the proceedings, mostly unnoticed, from just outside the door had seen just about enough. In a few quick strides he had grabbed Draco by the collar and was pulling him forcefully away from George. "Not your brightest move Malfoy. I would not advise touching him again. I am not usually a violent man, but I did not get where I am by sitting on my arse while others did the fighting," he said, deathly serious. "The next time you wish to kiss another man's partner, you may wish to find out just who you are messing with." With that Kingsley strode out of the kitchen leaving behind a very gob smacked room of people.

Draco looked like he didn't know whether to turn tail and run or bow down to the man who had snared the rather hunky Minister for Magic.

Molly looked like she might faint.

Hermione and Severus were both fighting back laughter at the absurdity of it all.

George looked like he was ready to pounce on his lover and drag him upstairs to his old bedroom.

It was going to be a very interesting dinner indeed.

**A/N: ** Okay, so I am dying to know what you think. Reviews are as always adored. I cant believe this story has nearly 400. I am gob smacked myself! More Sunday dinner to come, as well as some Ron and Verity updates shortly. I want to again thank all of you for sticking with me.

Oh, so before I go. Brief question… I have been thinking of keeping Luna around in a more prominent place in this story. She was always going to be there, more towards the end than anything, but now I am thinking of keeping her around for the long haul. Thoughts? (and no, in case you were wondering, I am not referring to a Hermione, Snape, Luna triangle, though that does have its perks, it is not the story I am trying to tell)

Reviews Please! They are caffeine, as I am sure I have mentioned before, and sadly my ulcer wont let me drink coffee at the moment, so I am begging you! Give me a shot! He he. Love you!

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I just play like a little girl with the lovely toys Jo created.

**A/N: ** Thank you all so freaking much for the support that has been pouring in for me and this story. The amount of reviews and favorites and alerts that this story is spawning is staggering to a girl who really just wanted to get this idea out of her head where it was keeping her up all night. You are all amazing. I write for you. Through all the tough times I've been facing you have been a beacon of hope for me, and I thank you. I love you all, like really!

I hope you like this chapter, there is a little levity in the beginning before we get back to the nitty gritty and get some more answers. Things are going to be picking up, and not everything will be sun shine and daisys. There is a long road ahead and I am glad for each and every one of you that is coming along for the ride.

Still no beta. She left me with a broken heart and broken grammar. So I am still hunting for a really really good one who wants to whip this story into shape. Sorry for any errors I have missed.

Enjoy.

**~ fresh new lily ~**

George didn't even bother to find out what was going on. He watched as Kingsley headed to the yard and immediately made to follow him, after kicking Draco hard in the shin and calling him a prat, of course.

He found Kingsley outside watching two elves work to plant a row of roses. "You know, you really are cute when you get all possessive and protective over me Bear," George told him as he moved to wrap his arms around Kingsley from behind.

Kingsley brought his hands up and let them rest atop George's, clasped firmly on his stomach. "Well, I did not originally intend to break the news to Molly quite like that. I just cannot comprehend what Malfoy is playing at. Not just pretending to be your lover, but the elves, the roses, all of it," he explained, knowing full well that George was as clueless as he was. He had no doubts in his mind about George's fidelity. Besides, he knew his lover well enough to know that if for any reason his eye so much as strayed it would not do so in the direction of Draco Malfoy.

George smiled and shook his head, it was pretty funny, and one thing George could appreciate was a good joke. He just had no idea what even inspired it. He hadn't even seen Draco in months, and the last he had he was just picking up a new jacket from the blonde. "I don't know what he is thinking, or how he even knew to be here today, of all days. As for the rest of it, I just don't think he could resist the opportunity to decorate the Burrow. Bloody prat," he laughed. It was pretty ridiculous.

"He is as much of a cocky bastard as his father. Though Lucius would never have pulled a stunt like this; I don't think that man had an ounce of humor in him. I apologize, by the way, for walking out like that. I just needed to clear my head," he told George. He did feel bad about leaving George alone in there, but he really, really wanted to hex the little shite, and that was a truly rotten idea.

George just tightened his hold on his lover and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "Think nothing of it. It may not have been how I thought I would tell mum, but really, she could have caught us shagging on a hippogriff and still all she would be able to think was that she _finally_ has a Minister in the family. Besides, I think she likes you more than me. You did get that lovely blue sweater last Christmas, and she gave me yet another brown one. Brown! I mean, really," he half joked. "And, truthfully Bear, I don't care anymore. I love you. Only you, and always you. If for whatever reason my family can't handle that, then to bloody bad, because it won't change a thing. Not for me," he said earnestly, kissing Kingsley's neck a few more times.

Kingsley gripped George's forearm and tugged firmly, swinging the ginger haired man around and in front of him, responding with a passionate kiss that left no doubts in George's mind that Kingsley was ready too; ready to tell their family and friends and stop hiding away what was most important to them both.

While George had taken off after Kingsley, leaving a very stunned room full of people behind, Severus was the first to recover his wits. "Draco, I do think it is time you explain, you absolutely dunderheaded fool. Why are you here?" Severus asked, his temper flaring when faced with the idiocy of his godson, not to mention the fact that it had not slipped his attention when Molly mentioned that Potter had arrived Draco. He was going to have words with that boy; and none of them nice.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair rather haughtily, a mannerism he unfortunately never would grow out of, and set to explaining the rather funny series of events, in his opinion, that led him to the Burrow pretending to be George's lover. "Well, when the boy wonder showed up out of nowhere, needing his arse saved – you are welcome for that by the way – he seemed to come to some ridiculous conclusion that I was George's super-secret lover. Of course, I couldn't pass up the chance to play along, Potter made it so easy. Has he always been that gullible?" he asked no one in particular.

Of course, no one missed Severus mutter "Obviously," under his breath, or Hermione punch him playfully in the arm.

Draco just filed the interaction away for later, he definitely needed to talk to his godfather about that little development; not that he was entirely surprised by his uncle's affections.

Realizing that the three people left in the room were still waiting for some sort of further explanation he went on. "I didn't mean anything by it really, and I did bring the Everbloom's for you, Mrs. Weasley. I was having fun. Potter made it so easy. I had no way of knowing that George was actually seeing the bloody Minister! I mean, really did anyone know he was gay? Because I have hoped, fantasized more like really…" he went on, suddenly lost in inappropriate thoughts about Kingsley.

"You are an idiot." Severus ran his hand over his face as he thought best how to handle the mess his godson had been creating. And of course, it had to have Potter written all over it. He still wasn't certain what Draco meant when he said that he had been needed to save the brat. First things first, sort this out before poor Molly had a conniption, deal with the pompous blonde idiot and his schemes (even if – somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain – he could admit to himself that it was rather funny) and see to it that his friend was not too upset by the events. He didn't, after all was said and done, have so many friends that he couldn't take the time to attempt to show some level of empathy at the very least. He too knew the feeling of being mocked, all too well.

Then, when all that mess was sorted, he would see to it that Potter knew quite well what a rash, uncaring, childish, irresponsible, and utterly dunderheaded fool he had been acting.

Severus looked to Molly who had taken a seat at the breakfast table and was clutching a hand over her chest. "Molly, I apologize for the thoughtlessness of Draco. His upbringing left much to be desired in the way of tact and human courtesy; I am not entirely sure what he was thinking. I do not think that he meant to hurt you or your family," he said coolly, glaring daggers at Draco, willing him to see that his actions had toyed with people's lives; and rather cruelly. "Did you Draco?"

Draco looked rather abashed; abashed for a Malfoy that is. Holding himself up tall and proud, pulling on his steely mask of indifference to hide his shame he strode over to Molly and bowed gracefully before apologizing. "Mrs. Weasley. I am truly sorry for any hurt or confusion I have caused you and your family. I meant only a laugh; I promise. George and I have become something like I friends, I think anyhow. When Potter showed up in Sin City going on about how I was George's secret lover – well, it was just a bit of fun," he said honestly. "I did not mean to offend. I certainly didn't mean to offend the Minister…"

George was cut off by Molly's sudden movement as she jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Merlin! My boy is in love with the Minister for Magic! Can you believe it? The Minister!" she was practically screaming as she pressed Draco to her ample bosom, rocking him back and forth in what seemed to him an attempt to suffocate him to death.

Noticing the stricken look on the young man's face she pulled him from her holding him tightly at arms-length, her hands firmly on his shoulders as she spoke. "Now young man, that was not very nice of you; although I do appreciate the roses. Perhaps if those boys of mine had thought to bribe their way out of their shenanigans I wouldn't have been so hard on them. Now you just apologize to George and Kingsley, Minister Shacklebolt that is, and then you march back in here and help me get supper fixed. I think we should talk about finding you a nice young man. You know, just the other day I was at the market and there was just the nicest young boy who was working there – oh what was his name – well, he was just as sweet as can be that one, and as crooked as Dumbledore, but a fair sight better to look at if I do say so myself," she tutted happily, knowing quite well that boys will be boys – thinking this one no different from her own. "Now, off you go and say you are sorry. Then I expect you right back here," she said, turning him around and pushing him in the direction George and Kingsley had headed.

Draco's face was one of confusion, amusement, and slight terror as he locked eyes with Severus, silently asking the old man what in Merlin's frilly knickers had just happened to him.

Severus simply quirked an eyebrow and smirked, nodding in the direction the boy was slowly heading.

Molly whirled on Hermione and smiled brightly at her. "Oh dear girl! And you knew, didn't you all this time? I just can't believe it! I don't know why they thought Arthur and I wouldn't be supportive. I mean, can you imagine? Well he certainly couldn't have done better for himself that is for certain! The Minister! Oh my!" she was going on, as she frantically flitted around the kitchen tidying and stirring and throwing dashes of spices seemingly all at once – managing to flick her wand with ease to get other tasks done without needing her immediate supervision – suddenly making Hermione slightly jealous of her ease with household charms.

"I just don't know why they thought to keep it so secretive," the bustling read head said.

Hermione looked a little sadly at the woman who was still very much her mother in her heart. "Mum, I think they were worried less about what Kingsley did for a living bothering you than they were about the fact that he is so much older than George, and such a good friend to you and dad. He is on top of that very private and reserved, and with this, George too, has held it very close. I think a part of George was afraid to lose some amount of the easy comfort they had found in each other if faced with others scrutiny. He only ever told Fred," her eyes looked down as she spoke his name, knowing that his loss was still felt greatly by everyone, "and then me, and I rather found out by accident. Fred was so happy for him, and knew from the beginning when George didn't even really understand what he was feeling. Then I found out and he was afraid I would think less of him for some reason. I didn't, but still there has always been that worry that at some point there will be people who won't understand. I think mostly he is afraid that you will be upset that his chosen partner can't give you more grandbabies. He's been being ridiculous keeping it from you for so long, but he was just scared is all, take it easy on him. And Kingsley, I think he is just about as scared, not wanting George to be hurt, nor his friendships with you and dad," she explained effortlessly, her friendship with both men having grown so strong that she had long ago seen the truth behind their fears, and the nonsense in them, but knowing well enough to let them come to their own conclusions in their own time.

"Merlin's Hairy Balls!" the shout tore through the house and alerted everyone in it that Harry had arrived back at the Burrow, after having flooed home to retrieve his wife and Teddy.

Molly went running to the other room to see what the commotion was about, chastising Harry as she went, with Severus and Hermione at her heels. "You watch your language in this house or I'll box your ears Harry. Now what is all this yelling about?" she asked as she came to stop in the living room where she found most of her family had gathered, apparently having flooed over with Harry and Ginny.

Luna was sitting on a pillow beneath the window looking out at a garden gnome that was seeming to have a fight with an invisible foe. The rest of the room, attention also trained out the window, was staring slack jawed at the sight of George wrapped possessively in Kingsley's embrace; snogging like a bunch of teenagers.

Hermione stifled a giggle and pressed herself into Severus' back, peeking around his side to smile at her friends, finally free from the life of hiding they had been living.

Severus just shook his head at the display, he was genuinely happy for his old friend, and had surprisingly found George Weasley to be better company than he had been a pupil. He didn't bother to watch them however, his gaze, unlike the rest of the rooms was scanning for an unruly head of black hair.

Harry was in a throng of Weasley's, gaping like a fish at the realization that he had _not _been right about George's lover. Ginny was bouncing up and down on her toes with her hands covering her mouth, holding in a laugh of her own, Teddy between them, coving his eyes (grown-ups kissing was just gross!)

Bill, who had lied when he told his parents he hadn't known the truth – after hearing of it accidentally from Hermione while she was laid up in St. Mungos, was nodding his head in approval of his little brother. Fleur for her part was busy trying to keep her daughter from squealing and alerting the two men to everyone's stares.

Molly was hugging Draco, who happened to be the closest person to her, tightly to her once again, so happy to see the evidence of such joy in the life of her child who had perhaps lost the most.

No one noticed Severus slip away from Hermione and wind his way around the small crowd. He moved quietly behind everyone, his eyes set hard on Harry. He sidled up next to him and lowered his head to whisper harshly in the young man's ear, "a word Potter. Now."

Harry stiffened but otherwise showed no sign of being surprised by the presence beside him. Part of him wasn't surprised at all, he knew before he had left for the States that there would be plenty to answer for, and that if his suspicions about Severus Snape were anything close to accurate the man in question would demand answers.

Slowly Harry backed away from his wife; assuring her he wouldn't be gone long, nodding in the direction of the dark man hovering near a wall behind him. Ginny nodded in understanding and Harry turned to follow the older man back towards the kitchen which was unusually empty.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Severus cast a strong _Muffliato_ and whirled on Harry who standing stiffly by the table. "You, boy, are going to sit down. Then you are going to tell me everything you know about Weasley and this Verity woman. You dare barge into my laboratory and demand that I care for your friend, and do not even grant me the favor of information," he spat through his clenched teeth. "Once I am satisfied that I have all of the information you do you will explain to me why it is that you felt it so imperative to flee the country on the very day Hermione buried your goddaughter, and why for the love of Merlin you took so long in returning – with Draco in tow. Then we will see if what you tell me is enough to warrant your freedom from my hexes, because be sure Potter – I have some nasty ones in mind for you after the pain you caused Hermione," he warned, his voice as venomous as ever.

Harry looked pale. Realistically he knew that he would have to face his old Potions professor and begrudging respect or not, there was still a large part of him that had a hard time seeing past the dreaded Bat of the Dungeon's image. He knew from his talk with Ginny, when he had arrived home earlier, that Hermione and Snape had a relationship of sorts. He also had heard of what happened at the burial ceremony, both Snape's surprising role, and George stepping in to fill his. He had thought that he was doing the right thing, even if some of his motives were cowardly; but when he had failed to apprehend Ron and Verity he began to wonder if it had been worth it. At least he had learned more information than they had before, important information.

"You're right," he said simply.

Severus eyebrow shot up not accustomed to hearing such words from a Potter. "Obviously," he stated coldly.

Harry fidgeted under such scrutiny but decided it was best to get on with it. "Look Snape, I am sorry I didn't tell you all the information I had before, but there wasn't really time. I should have made time, but well, I didn't know what to do to be quite honest, and this mess is frankly freaking me out and I feel so guilty for not realizing it all sooner, and there's just …" he was rambling and Severus was quick to cut him off, not caring for his dramatics.

"Get on with it boy or I shall rethink my hesitation to hex you into next week," his voice was dripping with disdain as he spoke.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I will tell you everything I know. Firstly, Verity was raised by her Muggle mother, but she was Dolohov's daughter. Her mother brainwashed her to believe all Tom's rhetoric and think that Death Eaters were her salvation, and that her father was as close to godly as they come. She idolized him without ever knowing him. They first met during a death eater raid, her mother was killed; she was spared but barely and Dolohov's methods were far from Fatherly. After that night she found a way to be closer to her father, she found an advert for a shop girl. Soon she was passing information to the Death Eaters and daddy dearest right under our noses," he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, agitation evident. He hated that she had all of them completely fooled.

Severus' eyes flashed. That much he had gathered, at least the part where she was Dolohov's daughter. "I had put much of that together. What else do you know Potter?" he questioned darkly.

"I know she was the one behind the drugs. She went mad with hatred for Hermione long before the final battle. Dolohov was obsessed with Hermione and the letters that we have found in her apartment from him are sick, I guess the apple doesn't fall far," he stopped noticing the dark look in Severus' eyes warning him to skip the commentary. "Right, well, she wasn't too pleased that daddy was hot for Hermione and she too became obsessed, but she wanted nothing more to bring Hermione pain, and get her out of the way. When Hermione killed Dolohov in the battle it just made things worse. She didn't know at first that it was Hermione, but still he was gone and her obsession grew. When Ron let it slip who had really killed him, well it just cemented the hatred and the plan to ruin her."

"She had already been dabbling in the drugs, but first I think it was just a way for her to make cash and keep men in her control. When she realized that she could tweak them and turn Ron into a raging sex crazed maniac she must have felt like she struck gold. She's been pumping him full of potions laced with more testosterone and amphetamines than any man could handle without snapping. He was primed for her manipulations. Not that it frees him of responsibility. But that's just how it is," he explained, knowing that Snape wouldn't want to hear any excuses on Ron's behalf.

"Well, I managed to find flight itinerary saved on her computer and tracked them to New York and then Las Vegas. It's in Vegas that things went to shite," he said, running his hands through his hair again. Knowing that Snape was not going to be happy with the information he gleaned in Vegas. "I brewed a tracking potion, figuring if they were in the city I could find them, but I decided to hit the casino while it was brewing and I know, I know, I should have been doing my leg work, but I was tired, and stressed, and would you please stop glaring at me like that because if I hadn't gone I wouldn't have found them when I did, and I may not know what I know," he rambled anxiously.

Severus glared at him.

"So I was there, playing at one of the tables, and out of nowhere comes Ron. He was so strung out looking. I don't know why I never noticed it before. I tried to talk to him, to reason with him. We were in a crowded place and there were Muggle everywhere and I needed to try to avoid a scene. Verity showed up and everything blew up in my face, literally. She started firing hexes, and luckily I was smart enough to cast a spell to stop the time for the Muggle. Draco was there, and good thing too or I wouldn't have survived. I didn't know until she was there. And I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Hermione," he was going on.

Severus was getting agitated. "Tell her what Potter?"

Harry seemed to shrink before Severus eyes and he spoke. "She's pregnant. Verity, she's pregnant. The added power was just too much, I couldn't take her down and I really didn't feel too great firing hexes at a pregnant mother, but I did it anyways. She was still too powerful, and even with Draco's help I barely made it out of there alive. I've been holed up in a Spell Damage Ward out in Vegas for most of the week. Draco busted me out this morning and got me clearance for his international floo today. We had them change the destination to here, the rest, I figure you know, seeing as Draco's still here – I was wrong about that too though, wasn't I?" he asked rhetorically.

Severus took a moment to consider all the facts. Hermione would be crushed. She had no hope of having a child again, and the woman who had taken all of that from her, the man who had beaten and raped her, they were to have children of their own. He would see to it himself that they never had the chance to hold that child. They wouldn't live long enough if he had a say in it. It was complicated now though. Harry was right, how do you take down a pregnant mother, the child she carries isn't guilty of the mothers sins. He would think on that later. Hermione was his main concern now. Even having guessed as to Verity's true parentage he hadn't known for certain, and now that he did, and now that he knew the extent of her obsession he was far more concerned of her threat than he was of the Weasley's. Weasley would be no match; he would never hurt her again. That was a promise he was not afraid to make. There was still much to consider though.

Looking at the man slumped against the table before him he almost felt sorry for him. He knew the pain of failing someone you loved and wanted to protect. "It still does not excuse your absence when you should have been at your side. You've hurt her greatly. She needed you there. Her daughter needed you there," he said, his voice quiet, betraying his own pain at the loss.

Harry looked up met his steady gaze. "I know. I was scared. How do I face her when I have failed her so greatly? I was undeserving of the role of godfather, I am glad George stepped in, he has been there for her, and was better suited I think. Just as I am glad that she had you by her side. I know. I still should have been there. I should have waited. There are so many things I should have done differently. But I don't have the time-turner, I can't go back. I can't fix what was already broken. Hermione is going to need you to get through all of this. Not just now, but later. When this is all settled, when Ron and Verity have finally been put to justice…" he trailed off. He didn't want to know what he knew. He didn't want to tell anyone. But he didn't want to hold it in either. It was the main reason he fled. He didn't know how to look at his friend knowing that he no longer knew who she was.

Severus could see the torment in his features, the battle he was fighting with himself. He could see easily that there was more that he didn't know. "What is it Potter? Spit it out before it eats you live, or before I force it out of you, whichever may come first. I do not have all day," his voice was clipped and quiet.

Harry steadied himself. He knew someone else needed to know. Someone needed to prepare Hermione for what was to come and be there for her when it did. He didn't know if he would be able to be that person. "When this is all over, there is to be an investigation. I know she knows that much. I know you know that much. What she likely does not know is that we, the Aurors and a few other select Ministry officials, have carefully catalogued every spell that wand ever cast. Based on the timeline, and the spells I witnessed Hermione cast with it myself it was fairly easy to ascertain when she came in possession of the wand, which spells were cast by her, and which were obviously cast in the course of the war and therefore outside the scope of the investigation," he began to explain, falling easily into his Auror persona as a defense mechanism. He knew what he was going to say and even still didn't know how it could be true.

Severus was getting impatient. Surely she had no reason to worry. She admitted to casting the Killing Curse, but it was a battle, she was just in her actions. Anything else surely was benign or self-defense. "What are you insinuating Potter?" his spoke harshly, wanting to choke the boy on his apparent accusation that Hermione had done anything wrong.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm not insinuating a thing. I am telling you what I know. That's what you asked of me, and frankly, you are the only one who might be able to help her at this point. I don't know what to do, and I don't know what to think. I love her like a sister, but there is no arguing with the evidence, and I'm afraid that I don't know her anymore at all. I don't know what she has gotten herself into," he said quietly.

Severus was across the room in an instant, his wand digging dangerously into Harry's throat; having gotten tired of this dance. He wanted answers. "Tell. Me. Now. Potter. Or so help me…"

Harry didn't waste time, knowing that the gleam in Severus' eye was far from friendly. "Cruciatis. Countless times. All since the war had ended. I wanted to think that it was Ron, using her own wand against her, because even that would be better now. But, I know Ron, he hated that wand. He said it gave him the willies. It wasn't him. And now…Simply being Hermione Granger, member of the so-called Golden Trio will not get her out of this. Hero or not she could end up in Azkaban. I'll do what I can, but I'm in a bind, and I can't…" he was cut off as Severus wand fell away from his throat and clattered to the floor.

Severus was at a loss. How did he not know? Why did she never tell him? How could she have been living that way and no one had noticed? Why did he not notice? When she continued to purchase potions to ease the tremors long after she was meant to have suffered the curse why had he not questioned it?

He had thought her beatings were triggering the tremors; it wouldn't be unheard of if the curse had been bad enough, and hers certainly had. Perhaps in the course of battle she had been hit with it again. It was plausible. But the duration she suffered from the tremors, which were caused by continued exposure over a long period of time. Repeated curses.

He didn't need to ask her if his assumptions were true, they were certainly better than the ones Potter and his cohorts at the Ministry were coming up with.

He still didn't know how he would breach the subject with her. He couldn't very well tell Potter the truth of it either; it wasn't his truth to tell. Not without speaking to her.

He suddenly realized that Potter was staring dumbfounded at him.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly as he approached the older man.

Severus swiftly picked his wand up from where he had dropped it. "I will speak to her. Not today, she deserves to be happy and with her family and friends without this hanging over her head. But I will speak to her," he promised. "Thank you for informing me. Go back to the gawking sea of redheads; I require a moment to think on this alone please. I recommend saying your apologies to Hermione before she snaps and hits you with her Jelly Legs Jinx," he suggested quietly.

Harry just nodded and left the way they had come.

Severus waited until Harry was gone and then slid down into a chair. He wasn't sure what to think or do. He thought he knew all of it now. He thought that she had told him the worst of it. But if he was right she was far more broken than he had realized. If he was right she was still wearing more masks than he could see through and the thought saddened him.

Severus Snape was always right. He did not want to be this time. He did not want to be right about this. But he was.

Hermione would have to answer to the Wizengamot about multiple Cruciatis Curses she had cast on herself.

He knew it was possible. Mirrors were dangerous things to have when you hated the person looking back.

He hoped he wasn't right.

**A/N: **Well I certainly hoped you liked it. The last secret of the wand has been revealed. Hermione is going to have a lot to get through, but Severus wont let her down! I hope you all are enjoying where the story is headed. As always feel free to ask me anything, or point out horrendous mistakes I have made while I search for a beta. Suggestions are welcome.

Reviews are loved, and like the coffee that I crave so much, keep me going.

Love you all. Be well, be well read.

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Oh, if only it were mine. **

**A/N: ** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and for everyone who has been adding this story to their alerts and favorites. *Curtsies* thank you, thank you, thank you. You do know how much I love you right?

In similar news, I have a beta! Yay. Big thanks to the lovely xxxkimmixxx who has agreed to help me beta this story and keep it to the quality level you all deserve. So much thanks!

I certainly hope that you all like this chapter, there is a lovely little Severus / Hermione flashback later. Anywho… ( I like the word lovely ) and now, on to our story.

Enjoy.

**~ fresh new lily ~**

Hermione watched from a corner as George and Kingsley walked hand in hand back towards the house. They hadn't made it to the door before Molly had descended upon them, smacking George upside the head and pulling Kingsley into her embrace, ensuring both men that she was thrilled to see them so happy and in love.

Soon the rest of the group followed. Congratulations' and laughter rang through the air. Hermione shared a knowing smile with George from the sidelines. She was happy for her friends, knowing they had grown tired of the hiding.

Arthur had made it home shortly after from the Ministry to find the festivities had begun without him. Kingsley and George had both gone quiet upon his arrival, not sure he would react with quite the same enthusiasm seeing his son and his good friend had been secretly carrying on a relationship. He stood quietly, taking in the unexpected scene before him for a moment before approaching both men.

Hermione couldn't hear what was being said from her position, Arthurs voice didn't have the same tendency to carry that his wife's did, but if the exultant look on George's face was anything to judge by he had been happy for the couple, if not a little shocked.

From the corner of her eye she could see Harry make his way across the lawn, stopping next to Draco and punching him in the shoulder, causing the blonde to wince and rub his now tender shoulder before both men started to laugh.

She felt like going over there and screaming at him. He didn't dare look her way, and she supposed that he was read the riot act by a very imposing Severus, knowing he was more than slightly upset on her behalf over Harry's treatment of her. It wasn't enough though in her opinion. He was supposed to be her brother, or as good as, and he had turned tail when she needed him. He could have sent another Auror in his place. He could have sent a whole team. But no, he had to be the hero again.

In the end she didn't have the energy to deal with him, not then; not when George and Kingsley looked so happy. She was beginning to wonder what was taking Severus so long though. Harry had emerged minutes before and ache would have thought that Severus would have been close behind and at her side by now, helping her to suffer the crowd. She supposed she shouldn't be so completely reliant on his constant presence, but she couldn't help but miss the warmth that washed over her when he was near.

She wanted to feel happy and join in with everyone's laughter but she couldn't help but to feel the distance between herself and those she called family. So much had changed in so few winters and she no longer felt at home among the raucous laughter and good humor of the Weasley's and company.

It was a testament to how much she had changed that only with the dark and pensive Potions Master did she feel at home. His quiet strength and subtle dominance somehow made Hermione feel safe enough to let her guard down and her weaknesses show. She had always trusted him, even in her youth, to protect her without coddling her. Something in his countenance reminded her of tall, strong mountains ever standing watch over the valley below, sheltering and protecting without looming so far above as to block out the sun.

Hermione hadn't realized how far adrift her mind had managed go as she stared unseeingly at the jovial group in front of her until a cool glass was being pressed into her hand.

She hadn't heard Severus step up behind her and even without seeing him there was no mistaking who was gently pressed against her back offering her a cool glass of lemonade. Hermione could feel tension draining from her neck and shoulders she hadn't known she was carrying as his warmth cascaded over her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly as she brought the glass to meet her lips. "Have a nice chat?" The question had been rather rhetorical; though she was curious as to what all was said between him and Harry.

Severus breath ghosted over her shoulder, gently trilling the ends of her shorter curly locks. "Is there such a thing as a nice chat with Potter? It was...informative," he paused to take a deep breath blocking out the thought of Hermione's small frame twisted by her own curse. "Let's not worry about that just now. You should be with your friends," he told her, his deep voice reverberating down her spine.

Hermione took another sip of her lemonade and allowed herself to lean back against Severus' solid chest. Sighing as she relaxed into him, she tilted her head up, albeit slightly awkwardly, and began to speak honestly about her feelings. "I know. I know I should be laughing and joining in. I should be helping Bill with the faerie lights or teasing George with Ginny. It's just so hard, "her voice wavered as she spoke. "I am happy for them, how could I not be. George and Kings have become some of my closest friends and I know how much keeping this from everyone has been weighing on them more and more as time goes by. I just can't help the feeling that I don't belong here, maybe I never did. I'm not a Weasley. I'm not really certain I know who I am to be honest. I just know that this, that you, feel right. Everything else though..." she trailed off as he dropped a kiss on her head.

Severus knew she had been struggling to find the girl she used to be within the woman she is now. He hated watching her fight to find a semblance of normality in her life and he knew that the Weasley's were a large part of that. He was worried that so much of her difficulty stemmed from her notions that she was no longer good enough, that she was tainted. Fervently he desired to help get her past this difficult period she was trudging through. He could see Draco eyeing him curiously as he moved to wrap a strong protective arm about Hermione's waist. He just smirked at him before trying to reassure Hermione.

"No one expects you to be the same girl you were before the war Hermione. I know how it torments you, feeling like you have to play a role for all of them. Know that if nothing else Hermione, you need never play a role for me. I do not think any of them would think any less of the woman you have become either. Perhaps you should try to give them a chance," he suggested.

Hermione blinked back the tears that were welling in her eyes, hating how overactive her hormones still were. "I try to tell myself that. But it's not just that," she admitted quietly.

Severus pressed his temple to the top of her head. "Explain it to me," the soft spoken words were far from a command.

Hermione knew that if anyone would understand it would be Severus. "I don't know Severus, it's so hard. My emotions are so erratic all the time, but mostly I feel jealous of all these people laughing and singing when I've lost so much," she told him, shamed of her own feelings. "It's terrible. I'm a terrible friend."

Severus tightened the arm he had around her waist slightly and brushed hos thumb gently over her hip. "Ssshhh. You aren't in the least bit terrible sweetheart. You have to let yourself grieve for what you've lost. Though I do not think that anyone would begrudge you a little joy if you chose to share with them in their happiness today. It could be good for you," he told her, hoping to gently nudge her in a more positive direction.

Her voice was small as she spoke. "I just don't know if I can."

"You can try," he assured her.

Hermione finished the last of her lemonade and focused her energy on wordlessly banishing the glass back to the kitchen. With determination in her eyes she turned to Severus and smiled. "You'll be alright?" she asked.

Severus nodded at her. "I am sure I can find something to occupy my time while you visit. I actually haven't had the opportunity to speak to Draco of late, so I shall rectify that while the opportunity has presented itself," he nodded toward the man in question, assuring her he would not be lost without her company.

Hermione reached out and lightly squeezed his arm before turning and heading towards the group gathered a little further away on the lawn.

Hermione did her best to enjoy herself; talking a little with everyone, except Harry who was still working to avoid her, and laughing a few times at something someone would say. She had managed to escape for a little while to help Molly get all of the food for dinner prepared, preferring to have something to occupy her thoughts and her hands. She was far from a gourmet cook but she was more than capable with a knife and set to helping where she could.

Eventually Charlie showed up with his fiancée in tow and everyone sat down to eat.

Dinner was like every Weasley dinner Hermione could remember, conversations light and jovial. George and Kingsley were the talk of the evening. Hermione could see the joy radiating from George as he told his family about how he had come to fall in love with the older man. Hermione listened half-heartedly, having heard most of it before. She responded when anyone asked her a question and laughed quietly when it seemed appropriate to do so but her mind felt so preoccupied.

Molly had most of the table laughing as she described her morning spent with Draco looking over color swatches and his terribly little prank that had brought him there in the first place. She told them how he had offered to help her decorate some time, even if he wasn't secretly dating any of her children, and had brought elves to plant the most beautiful roses that were promised to always be in bloom. Draco shrugged it off as if it was something he would do for anyone. Only Severus saw it for more, and thought to talk to him about it later.

Harry blushed and groaned when someone had asked how he had even gotten the idea. Everyone seemed to be rather amused by the fact that he had managed to jump to such a conclusion, though they all gave him a break saying it certainly hadn't crossed any of their minds to think that George would ever have managed to catch the eye of a man like Kingsley, who it was agreed, was definitely getting the raw end of the deal in the relationship. That was of course a notion George took great offence to, but Kingsley assured him and everyone else that George was very much the best thing in his life, and that sometimes someone who makes you laugh is the most important thing in the world. Hermione simply smiled when the girls all started to coo and giggle over the mention of Kingsley's defensive display in the kitchen, which launched George into various tales of Kingsley's more protective nature.

"You should have seen him when one of the Aurors said something about some of the products I've been making for them – not that you know about that mind, highly confidential and all that – but the guy was going on about using second rate joke shop props in criminal investigations being a better laugh than the rest of my stock together, and I swear Kingsley growled at him," he was saying, recalling a day a few months ago when he had met with Kingsley and a team of Aurors over some purchases. Kingsley hadn't really been needed at the meeting at all but had dropped by saying he was interested to see what advancements were being made in the department. The Auror in question was trying to grandstand in front of the Minister thinking that taking a hard line against what he was calling 'reckless spending' would go a long way in advancing his career. It hadn't.

Dinner continued on much the same, with everyone exchanging stories and grilling George and Kingsley about their relationship and how they had managed to keep it secret from almost everyone for three years. When eventually everyone had finished eating the gargantuan proportions Molly had insisted they all eat – "Too thin the lot of you!" she had exclaimed, demanding they take more – everyone began to slowly split off into smaller groups. Draco had offered to help Molly and Luna in the kitchen, making tea, coffee, and pudding; wanting to talk to Molly more about these 'boys' she thought he might like. Fred joined Arthur, Bill, and Charlie while the wives and soon to be wives grouped off laughing about wedding planning no doubt. Severus excused himself from Hermione's side, telling her she should go talk to the girls while he spoke to Kingsley and Harry about things. She knew 'things' meant her, and Ron, and this Verity woman. She could only hope that Harry had managed to find out something of use when he ran off the week before, thought the way everyone was avoiding talking about it she had her doubts.

She had considered joining the girls, or maybe going inside to see if Molly, Luna, and Draco could use a hand, but instead she saw a chance to slip away unnoticed and took it.

Hermione slipped out of her chair and checked to be sure that no one was paying her any attention and began to slowly walk to the edge of the yard. She opened the old rickety gate slowly and made sure to latch it behind her before cutting across the field.

The wind was blowing and tall grasses whipped about her ankles, ticking the bare skin there. She could smell the honeysuckle and oak, and the distinctly metallic scent of an oncoming spring rain storm. Away from the noise of the Burrow she let her masks fall away and simply took a moment to breath in the calm of the world around her.

Hermione was unaware in the change in her breathing or the slight trembling of her fingers as she approached the small graveyard beyond just on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, just a few miles walk from the Burrow when you cut through the fields. Hermione stopped short when she reached the iron gates standing tall protecting the graveyard and those laid to rest in the hallowed ground. Taking a steading breath she put her hand to the iron and slipped inside, heading towards a gathering of graves on the other side of a small hill where generations of Weasley's had been lain to rest.

She slowly approached the simple stone headstone that marked her daughters grave and trailed her fingers over the letters etched into its surface. _'And though we never got to know you, To share with you and teach you, We loved you just the same. Beautiful Girl – Child without a name.'_ Slowly she lowered herself to sit amongst the tiny white flowers covering the grave, tucking her feet up under her and allowing the tears to fall.

After a few minutes spent crying for her loss she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hand and sat up a little straighter looking at the base of the headstone. "Hello baby girl," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I feel so lost without you. I dreamed of you for so long, my very own _Light of Elendil, _to be a light for me in dark places. For so long everywhere was dark baby girl. But you gave me hope. You gave me reason," she told the stone. "I fell in love with the man who made you possible; I was falling for him before you were but the whisper of a hope. He is a good man baby girl; he would have been a good father to you even if you didn't share his blood. His love is genuine and strong even though there are few he lets see him so unguarded. I still remember when we started to have our weekly lunches and he let down his impenetrable shields briefly, letting me see more and more of the man he truly is and wants to be. It wasn't a quick thing mind you, for so long I was just waiting for him to get snarky and call me an 'incessant know-it-all' or tell me to mind my own business if I knew what was good for me; but he was much more patient than I had ever known him to be as his student. I couldn't help falling in love with him, besides, he gave me you baby girl. The two of you saved my life," she cried as she rambled and talked on wanting her daughter to know that she was loved by two parents; even if one of them wasn't truly her father. Hermione couldn't doubt that Severus loved her.

"I remember how awkward and stiff he was the first time I asked him if he wanted to feel you kicking," she laughed through her tears. "He looked rather petrified that I would even think of such a thing, but I could see the curiosity and something like desire in his eyes," she told the stone.

_Hermione was waiting in a small booth in the corner of the café, sipping on a glass of ice water, as she wondered what was taking Severus so long. He was never late. She hardly believed he had ever allowed himself to be anything less than five minutes early to anything in his life. Yet she had been waiting on him for over fifteen minutes and she was starting to think that he just wouldn't show. It would make perfect sense if he had tired of her company; after all she couldn't really see what he was getting out of there weekly lunch dates. He was such excellent company though; a thought that still amazed her from time to time. But she was hardly his match when it came to academia and there were very few debates they had where she felt like she could truly argue her side against him; not when he was so sure he was right about absolutely everything. She highly doubted that tales of life as a housewife were all that thrilling for him, but still he met with her every week and had stopped grumbling about pushy Gryffindor women trying to better his quality of life some months ago. She thought that his grumblings had always been more about Minerva anyways. _

_She did hope though that he would be coming, she knew she was relying on him far too much, and that her feelings for him would likely cause him to shut her out of his life completely if he really knew the extent of them, but she couldn't really help that so she tried to keep herself from showing her emotions like some sort of badge of honor. She had slipped that one time and kissed him, but she had played that off as excitement over the news of her pregnancy, and he had pretended that the whole thing had never happened. She was starting to think that perhaps it hadn't. Her mind wasn't always the clearest anymore. _

_She did so hope he would come. _

_The waitress came by the table again and asked if she was sure she didn't want anything more than water, but Hermione just assured her that her friend would be there soon and that she would wait to order when he arrived, not that she couldn't have just ordered for the two of them, she knew his favorites well enough by now, and had learned some while back that he cycled his orders regularly, choosing from his favorites in the same rotation for months, today would be roast beef on rye with a cup of soup on the side, unless of course they didn't have any potato soup, and then he would order a salad. Still, she would wait for him; it wouldn't do to let him know she paid so much attention. _

_She just sat there, sipping her water and absentmindedly rubbing her hand over her growing womb thinking about how lucky her child would be to have a man like Severus Snape in their life, even if it was only for Wednesday lunches. She never even noticed when the door opened and Severus stalked in, brushing snowflakes from his wool coat rather harshly, as if the snow had only been coming down as a personal attack on his person. _

_When Severus slid into the booth across from Hermione her head snapped up and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _

_Severus shrugged out of his coat and folded it neatly in seat next to him. "I apologize for my tardiness. One of my vendors thought stupidly that I would be unable to notice the decline in the quality of supplies, and as it is nearly time for me to begin this month's batch of Wolfsbane I really need to have quality ingredients," he explained, his voice tense and gruff; still managing to sound far more seductive than it should to Hermione's ear. _

"_Think nothing of it, I was just trying to decide what to order," she waved off his apology as she spoke. _

_He simply quirked an eyebrow at her. "You are even more predictable than I am Hermione. You will think over the entire menu, thinking that absolutely everything just sounds so 'divine'," he mocked, raising his voice in a rather comical impression of Hermione, twirling an invisible strand of hair between his fingers. "Then you will no doubt order a simple club sandwich with extra mayonnaise and extra pickles. Surely looking at the menu is rather pointless, don't you think?" _

_Hermione scoffed at him. Okay, so she was a bit more predictable than he was, but even he was easy to figure out if you looked hard enough, and she certainly spent more of her time looking than she should, much more than she would want him to know. "I might order something else this time," she told him, knowing full well that there was very little chance she would do anything more than he had suggested, a club sandwich did sound so tasty. _

_Eventually the two ordered their food and Hermione had to hide a smile when Severus ordered just as she knew he would, and settled into an easy conversation. Hermione had just finished reading a book that Severus had recommended on the use of Charms in the advancement of Potions. _

_They had been talking animatedly on the possible benefits of 'silly wand-waving' in a laboratory and the implications that could have if there were charms to accomplish things that had not even been thought a possibility in the past when Hermione felt her child deliver a swift kick to her abdomen. The shock of such a movement must have registered on her face because Severus was immediately standing at her side asking if she was alright. _

_Hermione's smile was bright and beaming as she looked up into his face. "I didn't know you cared so much Severus," she teased, knowing full well that he cared for her wellbeing to some extent at least. "The baby kicked. I'm fine, I promise. Better than fine really, it's amazing. I mean, there have been flutters before, but never anything like this, it's amazing. You have to feel," she told him as she grabbed for his hand. _

_Severus pulled his hand quickly from her grasp, holding his arms swiftly at his sides. "I most certainly do not have to 'feel' anything Hermione. It's not even remotely appropriate and there is nothing to be gained from such an action. You and your feminine sentimentalities," he grumbles a little harshly. _

"_Nonsense," she told him, as she slowly lifted the hem of her blue jumper up and over the swell of her stomach, exposing her growing belly. "Now feel," she demanded. "Consider it proof of what you have accomplished." She didn't give him a choice as she grabbed his hand and quickly brought it to her stomach, pressing it firmly where she was feeling the kicks. "Do you feel it?" she asked, he voice a happy whisper. _

_Severus expression went from affronted shock, to curiosity, to something akin to joy, and then loss as he smoothed his hand over the soft skin of Hermione's stomach, feeling proof of the growing life she was sheltering; a life that wouldn't be possible without him. "That is," he searched for the appropriate word to a situation he had never before found himself in, as he subconsciously knelt down on the floor to easier reach her stomach without having to stoop over, not wanting to yet remove his hand from her person, "remarkable," he finished. _

_Slowly he stood and turned away from her and righted his robes, though they were doubtfully askew to begin with. After a moment he took his seat across from her again and pondered on what had just happened. He was about to say something when the portly little waitress arrived with their food. _

_Hermione lowered her jumper slowly and looked at Severus through her lashes. "I still can't believe it some days you know. Even as I get bigger and bigger and know realistically that there is a person growing in there, it is just so unreal. I hadn't," she chewed her lip as she struggled not to cry in front of him, suddenly overwhelmed with too many emotions, "I hadn't thought that this would ever be a possibility for me, and even after the potions success, I worried that it was all too good to be true. Thank you Severus," she whispered the last words. _

_Severus looked at the woman sitting across from him as if she was a terribly difficult Aritmantic equation. "You have thanked me enough, time and time again. That was… a wholly unique experience for me. Thank you. Sometimes, even having grown up all but a Muggle, I forget that there are things in this world far more magical than can be taught at Hogwarts." _

_It was perhaps the most honest and open thing he had ever said to her and she fought herself not to make a big deal about it and just to focus instead on the food in front of her before he realized his error and erected his walls closing her off from him completely. _

_It was the only time he permitted himself to touch her before she ended up in St. Mungos. _

"He is such a good man baby girl," she cried as she lay down on the ground and began to sob.

**A/N: **I hope that you all found that to your liking. More is of course, in the works. I cannot begin to tell you all what your support means to me, there is so much going on in my life that at times it feels as if I fail no matter what I do, any yet you all are always there to remind me that there is something I seem to do right. Hopefully I didn't get this one wrong. Reviews, are as always, most appreciated. Hope your day is going better than mine.

Love you all.

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Can't lay claim to this world…if only I could my financial worry would be over…oh well, it is fun to play.

**A/N: **I would like to thank you all for the continued support. I cannot believe how many reviews and favorites this story has been getting. You are all going to make me blush. It has gotten to the point where the girls at work are asking me who I'm seeing because I open my email and start to blush and say 'awwww, that's sooooo sweet…' No, there is no big handsome manly man in my life at the moment (a girl can dream though – or play around with her Severus) but I do get some of the most amazing reviews from you all. You have no idea what it means to me. You are wonderful!

Again, my sincere thanks to the lovely xxxkimmixxx who has been a wonderful help to me as my beta for this tale of mine. Thank you for the help with my grammar, atrocious spelling, and Americanisms (I have been working to rid myself of them, and have to keep myself from saying things like 'oh bloody buggering hell' at work when someone drives me up the wall, and as an American I am sure I am completely screwing that up anyways ) So thank you.

I do hope that you find this chapter to your satisfaction my lovelies. We can see what Severus, Harry and Kingsley were talking about, and get a little glimpse into the past of one Severus Snape.

Enjoy.

**~ fresh new lily ~**

Severus had hoped that Hermione would begin to feel more relaxed amongst her friends but it was obvious that the atmosphere at the Burrow was seemingly too much for her to bare. He had watched her forced smiles all through the meal.

Severus wondered if anyone else could tell that her smiled were strained and almost seemed to cause her pain. She had grown so adept at internalizing everything that she fooled almost everyone it seemed.

He could see the boy wonder nervously pushing food around his plate while he pathetically attempted to sneak covert glances at Hermione. Severus had to wonder how he moved up the proverbial ladder in the Auror's office. It was obvious that he was growing increasingly concerned about Hermione. Between the trouble headed her way over the wand she had been using and having a drug addict and a pregnant psychopath out to get her, Hermione's life was looking decidedly bleak.

Severus couldn't help but wonder if Harry's mission could have been successful had he not gone out gallivanting about, and wasting time gambling when he should have been tending his tracking potion and formulating a working plan to apprehend Ron and Verity. Instead he had gone out to play and had inadvertently blown his chance at surprising them and taking them down when he managed to let them get the drop on him instead. Frankly he was lucky Draco had been there or he may not have made it home.

Now he was looking at Hermione like she was a terrible monster, or one of Lovegood's creatures he couldn't understand. If he was going to continue to blatantly stare at her throughout the meal the least he could do was attempt a bit of subtlety; of course he was hopelessly Gryffindor, and Gryffindors knew nothing of subtlety. Severus could practically see the thoughts running through the boys head as he studied his childhood friend, wondering if he could have stopped the changes time had wrought in her.

Kingsley too, noticed the worrying glances and managed to catch Severus' eye with his own and convey that they should perhaps all speak. At least, that was what Severus interpreted in the glance, and if it was not what Kingsley had intended he would see to it that they all spoke regardless.

With most people finishing their meals and beginning to move about more Severus saw his opportunity. Severus lay a hand firmly on Hermione's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before whispering in her ear, "Hermione, I need to speak with Kingsley and Potter about some developments. I shan't be too long, go on and try to enjoy yourself."

Hermione let out a huff of air, Severus knew it wasn't likely she would enjoy herself that day. Being back at the Burrow had seemed to have a rather negative effect on her mood. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Just a little longer then we can make our excuses and be off. I have no real desire to stay here any longer than is absolutely necessary. I may be pleased to see my old friend so jovial, and surprisingly find his partner less aggravating than one may have thought, but I do not wish to spend the rest of my day ensconced with Weasley's. Besides, I must attend the Wolfsbane, and I thought you might accompany me to the shop," he told her, noticing the way her face lit up at the prospect of going with him that night while he worked.

Hermione smiled softly up at him, appreciating more than she could express the offer he had made, and the distraction it would provide. "Thank you Severus, I would like that," she whispered. "Go on, I'm sure I can manage on my own a while. I know you have things to talk about, and honestly, I'm not sure I want to know what just now," she informed him honestly. She knew that Harry had been less than successful in his little mission, and she wasn't keen to find out whatever he had learned. She wished it would all just go away.

Severus nodded his head briefly before rising from his seat, noticing that Kingsley had already extricated himself from the side of his young lover. He made his way around the table and bent down to whisper harshly in Harry's ear. "A word Potter, Kingsley and I have much to discuss with you."

Harry just nodded in understanding before Severus quickly strode away, making his way to Kingsley's side across the lawn.

Kingsley made to speak but was cut off as Severus quickly whipped out his wand casting a 'Muffliato' over the area. "No need for anyone else to be privy to this conversation Kingsley," he told the other man seriously, as stowed his wand in its holster.

Kingsley inclined his head a fraction acknowledging the seriousness of the situation. "Of course, Severus. Did you learn much from Harry? I'm afraid he did little to make this situation any better with his excursion. I hope he has something useful we can go off of. This all hits the Prophet in the morning, they've word of a warrant for Ronald's arrest and they are running with it. I can only hope that Harry at least has something to go on before the Ministry is forced to comment. It is truly a mess Severus, all of this happening under our noses. Even my influence will not keep them from speculating about Hermione, and when her association with you becomes known, as it is bound to do, it will serve to further their theories on the situation, and not in any way that is favorable to the Ministry or Hermione. And let's face it old friend, little they have ever written about you has been very favorable. Not that you ever bother to court their favor," Kingsley explained to him, taking the opportunity to poke a little bit of fun at his friend who had never managed to play very nicely with the press.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Kingsley. "Indeed. I see no reason to debase myself for such Lilliputian minds as those employed by the Prophet. I had hoped to keep them away from all of this a while longer," he said, exhaling a ragged breath as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hermione is still suffering more than she wishes to let on. I fear she will not handle more emotional upheavals very well. This needs to be dealt with quickly, and quietly, and I do not mean the press. How is she meant to put her life back together if she is constantly worried that Dolohov's daughter will seek her retribution? I would take care of this myself if I thought I could leave her without her suffering needlessly. I fully expect the next attempt to bring them to justice will not be so thoroughly bungled by dunderheaded fools parading about," he explained, his words cold and harsh, a warning implicitly implied. "Is that understood, Potter?" he asked, quickly whipping around to face the dunderheaded Auror in question as he approached the older men.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was blaming himself plenty on his own, being treated like a fourth year was hardly helping things. "Crystal, Sir. I shouldn't have gone alone, but Ron was my partner. I thought I could handle him, I know how his mind works," he tried to explain before being quickly cut off as Severus took several quick steps until he was breathing down Harry's neck.

Severus' eyes flashed angrily as he stared down his nose at the boy. "You obviously have no idea how his brain works, if he even has one, I have never myself seen proof of one residing in his overly enlarged head. He is not your childhood friend or your partner. The sooner you get that fact in through your head the better," he seethed. "Mr. Weasley is a weak drug addicted pawn who is now very much a threat. It is time you realized that," he spat.

Kingsley tried to step between the two men, but Severus held firm. "Severus," he warned calmly "Harry knows this isn't some game. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help Hermione right now. We need to discuss all we know and formulate a plan; not waste our time sitting around pointing out each other's faults."

Once Severus stepped back and managed to calm himself Kingsley worked to take control of the situation. "Bring me up to speed will you Harry so that we can decide on the best course of action based on what we now know. We need to formulate an actual plan and put together a solid team," Kingsley explained.

Harry stood a little straighter and addressed Kingsley. "The main threat we are facing currently is Verity Cane, daughter of the deceased Antonin Dolohov. She was very devoted, disgustingly in fact and perhaps harbored romantic fantasies about him which I won't get into now, it doesn't affect the situation, and frankly it gives me the creeps to think about. Dolohov's obsession with Hermione and subsequent death by her wand caused the woman to snap and begin plotting means of revenge. She is, by all accounts, insane but not at all stupid. She methodically planned a multi-faceted scheme to bring Hermione to a painful end," he began giving the basic background information so Kingsley was fully aware of the situation. Severus had to fight not to tell him to just get on with it.

"We know she had been gathering information for years about Hermione, the Weasleys, and various other Order members, using her job at the joke shop to get close to everyone. After the war she began brewing and distributing illegal drugs with the help of a childhood friend, a Muggle girl we are working on tracking down, and Percy Weasley. It is these drugs that she hooked Ron on, slowly lacing them with Muggle steroids we believe in the hopes of causing sexual rages," he looked to Severus as he spoke of the potions, knowing that if anyone could understand the full implications he could.

"She must not have appreciated all that aggravation and rage when she was the only one around for him to aim it at. From what I could see when we met in Vegas, he's in serious withdrawal and I know that she took plenty of the drugs with her, what was left behind in her flat was little more than traces," Harry stopped and took a deep breath, not anxious to really talk about what he viewed as the worst of it. A glare from Severus told him in no uncertain terms to get well on with it. "And we now know her to be pregnant. Her magical strength is incredible right now, and she is no stranger to dark hexes," he absently rubbed his leg where her slicing hex had hit, keeping him in the hospital for so long.

Severus listened intently to Harry's debrief on the situation, even though it was mostly information he already had. He knew it would be best if Kingsley was also on the same page so that he could help to orchestrate the end of Ronald Weasley and Verity Cane. It was a lot to ask of the Minister for Magic, considering everything else that he had to oversee, but it was obvious that Harry was not going to be able to handle it alone, and Severus had to ensure that Hermione was safe and managing to find her center again. He wished that he could be out there bringing down the two that had caused so much devastation in Hermione's life. Instead he would stay by Hermione's side while working hard to ensure that when they were taken down, they would have no chance to bring the ruination of anyone else's life.

Severus continued to silently listen as the boy went over the details of his and Draco's duel with Verity and Ron outside a Las Vegas casino. All the while he was going over the possibilities the Eradico Draught could bring. He would have to speak with Kingsley about it when Harry was not around; he was not yet ready for more people to be made aware of the Potion and its proposed use. He could see why the potion was outlawed and nearly all records of how to create it were so obscured that it would be nearly impossible, even for someone with his skill level to brew; for even at that moment, as Harry bemoaned his defeat, Severus was thinking how satisfying it would be to tip a cool vial of the Eradico Drought down the redheaded menace's throat and make sure that he could never again use his magic as a means to bend someone to his will or force them painfully against their own.

Suddenly Kingsley's deep voice cut through Severus' thought pattern. "As for a team, Harry, I think that you should take Dawlish and Mickey with you. Dawlish has the experience that you lack; he will make sure that things are run properly and that your emotions do not get the better of you. This needs to be handled more carefully. The American's are not likely to be pleased if they have to Obliviate another hoard of Muggles because you decide to duel in the middle of a crowded casino. Those mistakes cannot be repeated," Kingsley was firm and left no room for argument on Harry's part. It was easy to see why he was so effective as a leader. "Mickey hasn't stopped asking questions about Hermione either, and he isn't the only one," he looked to Severus, letting him know that he had questions about it all as well, but was giving Hermione time to heal first. "Hopefully having him occupied will give us time to sort through the other matter before he pursues it further. Hopefully having the three of you on this should be sufficient to both ends; wouldn't you agree Severus?" Kingsley asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow at his friend, knowing he didn't trust Harry to handle either situation. Harry would still have to do a lot to prove himself to Severus.

Severus merely smirked, "Do I look like a bloody Auror to you Kingsley? If this_ genius_ here," he sneered the word genius as he indicated Harry, "can't be trusted to come up with an actual workable solution to the problem of Miss Vane and Mr. Weasley, then perhaps you should not have him in your employ, Minister. Those details I shall leave to you, I will see to Hermione's continued safety and wellbeing. Just see to it that they can meet justice. Perhaps, they would prove a suitable pair for your proposal Kingsley?" he suggested, letting Kingsley know that he was at the very least considering taking the order from the Ministry, and knowing it would gall Harry to not be aware of that facet of the conversation. "As for the other issue, perhaps we can speak about that at a later date?"

Kingsley nodded; he could tell that Severus knew something about Hermione's use of the Cruciatis curse. He wouldn't press the matter just then, not at the Burrow with too many possibilities of someone coming over and overhearing, and not with Hermione wandering around somewhere. He did hope that they could at the very least find a minute to talk more about the Eradico Draught so that he could gauge Severus' willingness to be of use. He was hopeful though, knowing that with the idea of using the dreadful potion on those who had harmed Hermione, Severus was much more likely to agree to brew the Eradico Draught for the Ministry. "That's settled then. Harry, I want you to get Dawlish and Mickey and get back to the States, this thing gets run right. See if you can't track the magical signatures. Hopefully we don't have to worry about them having travelled too far. Like it or not they are going to have to stay close to a magical community if Verity expects to be able to receive care, she can't very well go see a Muggle doctor. She knows how to blend in well as a Muggle though, even if Ronald does not. He might just learn if he has to. At least this way Mickey is out of the way until we get this straightened out and not causing more problems asking questions that no one wants answered. I'm stepping in on this Harry, I don't care whose toes I step on. All of us failed Hermione; that includes me. She had dinner with us every week for well over a year, and not once did I put it together," he admitted somberly.

Severus regarded his friend, "I am grateful to know that she will have you on her side in this Kingsley, the department lost a good leader, but perhaps the Country needed one more. Don't blame yourself. Hermione will be pleased to know that you are involved," he told him, completely ignoring the put out look on Harry's face.

"Thank you Severus, that means a lot, coming from you. We will get them," he promised his friend. "Harry, perhaps you should spend some time with your family. You will need to be leaving in the morning again, and you only just got back," he addressed Harry, not wanting to waste more time.

The men wrapped up their conversation and Severus looked around for Hermione and was distressed to note that he couldn't see her. He was already so worried about her. There was so much to talk to her about, not that it was particularly something he was ready to talk to her about. He had no idea how to ask her if she had been using the Cruciatis on herself. He could understand, more than anyone else ever could, but it wouldn't make it any easier to talk to her. It was perhaps something akin to serendipitous that Hermione ended up with the one person that could truly empathize with what she had been going through. Or at least it would be if Severus put any sort of stock in serendipity or fate. He was at least hopeful that Hermione, who he was sure did put stock in such things, would feel she could be honest with him about it, especially if he was honest with her about what had been a very dark time in his own life.

He did not like to dredge up his past, and while he had spoken to Hermione, if was only briefly and in rather vague and general terms. He usually preferred to live his life in the present. For decades he was fighting for his past, and only in the past few years had he been allowed to even hope for a future, let alone fight for one. Now he would see to it that Hermione could look to her own future; a future free of the demons that had haunted her past. If that meant he needed to drag up some of his own demons to help her battle hers, then that is what he would do.

As he slowly walked the perimeter of the Burrow, trying not to draw attention to himself as he sought Hermione, he allowed his mind to drift to a place long past in his life that he hadn't thought of in many years.

_Severus looked around the sparsely decorated dungeon quarters he had been assigned by the Headmaster. Everything seemed darker without her light. The navy duvet on the bed seemed to have greyed and frayed overnight and the stone floors seemed to have been drained of their earthen tones. Nothing would ever be the same. Fireworks were going off all over outside, other professors were adding to the colorful explosions that had been being set off in Hogsmeade and no doubt in London and all over the Wizarding World. He could see the echoes of the fireworks lighting the walls through his enchanted windows, but to him it all flashed green and red. Green the color of her eyes and of the curse that took the light from them. And red the color of her blood where she had hit her head when she fell, the same red of the scar on the boy. The boy, he couldn't even think of the boy. _

_Green and red, red and green; until the color drained away from his vision as it had from her skin, leaving a putrid grey; everything was grey. He couldn't recall how he came to be heaped on the floor at the foot of his bed, but when he lifted his head he could see his lank, sweat soaked hair clinging to his sallow face reflected in the mirror adorning his wardrobe. _

_He hated that mirror. It was a large point of contention that the old man had refused to remove whatever charms kept it permanently in place. Severus had thankfully been able to silence the blasted thing. He had quickly grown tired of hearing how dreary his appearance was and how greasy his hair was getting. He brewed potions for a living, of course his hair was grease slicked. Besides, he hardly cared to court the attentions of his dunderheaded students. _

_He had no need for a degrading, insulting mirror; not when his own opinion of himself was much worse than anything the charmed glass could throw at him. As he stared at his reflection he truly hated the pathetic broken man staring back at him. Never before had he hated anyone as he now hated himself. He caused her death, his Lily, his only friend - even if she hated him by the end. Now he was bound by his own guilt and Albus' vow to protect her son. Potter's son. _

_He was so pathetic._

_Slowly he pushed himself up on shaky legs and took a few steps towards the mirror and sneered at his own reflection. He disgusted himself. _

_"Worthless," he hissed angrily._

_When his vision caught on the length of ebony held tightly in his grasp he sneered coldly. He couldn't be sure what made him do it; it was a pain he had learned to fear but suddenly it seemed like a pain he would welcome. It was a pain he was certain he had earned. _

_He lifted his wand and pointed it steadily at his reflection. He poured every ounce of hatred he felt towards himself and his two Masters into the curse as it rolled off his tongue._

_"Crucio," the sickly brown light streaked the short distance to the mirror in front of him where it bounced straight back and hit him dead center in his chest dropping him to the ground. As he writhed on the cold stone floor, every nerve ending torn between fire and ice causing him to twist and spasm uncontrollably, the only thought he could process was how much he deserved the pain. _

That had been the first time he had turned his wand on himself. It hadn't been the last. He could easily see how it might have happened similarly for Hermione, having grown to hate the woman she had become. He hoped that she no longer hated her reflection so completely.

Severus walked around the yard and couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Noticing that Draco and Molly were also missing he figured she may have ventured inside to help Molly get pudding, or perhaps she had excused herself to express some milk. He made his way back inside to see if he could find her there. It took much of his control to keep from snickering when he found his godson in the kitchen with Molly chatting and laughing as the elder woman did her best to convince him that he needed to put some meat on his bones if he was going to catch himself a worthy young man for his own. From the doorway Severus could hear her making a list of requirements he should be looking for in a potential partner. She was rattling off attributes that she thought would make for a pleasing match, telling him that his main problem was that he was far too concerned with things of beauty and not thinking enough about what would make him happy down the line once beauty had faded and been ravaged by time. Draco of course just scoffed and insisted that a Malfoy was always beautiful and that he could certainly find someone who, while maybe not equally as beautiful as he was, would at least be lovely to look at; and wizards did age so terribly well. Molly continued to try and convince him that there were more important things than the way a wizard looked.

Severus cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Sorry to interrupt," he smirked at the embarrassment evident on Draco's face at having been caught talking to Molly so animatedly about his love life, or lack thereof. "I was hoping that you might know where Hermione has disappeared to. I cannot seem to locate her," he inquired, hoping that they could point him in the right direction.

Draco shrugged and shook his head. "I haven't seen her in a while. She was walking towards the back of the yard last I saw her," he told him.

"Have you checked with George dear? He probably knows where she is. You know how those two are, just like real siblings those two," Molly piped in.

If she wasn't out in the yard anymore, and obviously wasn't in the house, Severus was fairly certain where she had disappeared to. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it sooner. "Thank you, I think I know where to find her," he inclined his head to the two as they quickly went back to discussing Draco's options.

Severus didn't have to look long. It took him very little time to make his way to the small cemetery. He found her asleep, her arm outstretched to the small gravestone, her cheeks red and stained by her tears and the Muggle makeup she had put on her eyes to hide signs of her exhaustion. The sight was nearly enough to break him.

He fervently wished he could give her what she so desperately wanted. He knew that even if it was possible another child would never replace the one she had lost. It angered him more than he could express that the bloody bastard who had caused her to lose her child had another one on the way. It wasn't fair that those horrible people would get to bring new life into the world when someone as good as Hermione had lost so much. It was perhaps a small consolation that they wouldn't be free long enough to enjoy parenthood. He wondered what would happen to the child if Harry and his team were successful in bringing the duo down.

It wasn't currently his main concern however. At that moment he was much more worried about the exhausted young witch who was sleeping on the flower covered earth, grasping desperately for what she could never hope to hold. Without much thought on the matter he cast a simple barrier charm so he would be able to kneel beside her sleeping form without crushing the delicate flowers into his trousers. He filed the little flowers away in the back of his mind for later perusal, wanting to have a closer look at them since he could not readily identify their petals. For now though his focus was on Hermione. "Hermione, sweetheart," he spoke right next to her head, his voice low and smooth, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear causing her eyes to flutter, her long eyelashes dancing on the tops of her tear stained cheeks. "Wake up, Hermione," he tried again, slightly louder that time.

Hermione slowly blinked awake, groaning as her body protested the uncomfortable twist in her spine and the unyielding ground she chose to sprawl out on in her distress. She was so spent, emotionally, physically, and magically if she was honest with anyone; especially herself. When she finally awoke enough to realize where she was and that someone was there with her she tilted her head ever so slightly to better look at Severus. "Sev'rus," she muttered sleepily. "How long've I been here? Back hurts," she complained as she extended her arm out to him so he could help her get back up to her feet.

Severus smiled and shook his head at the expression on Hermione's face. It shouldn't have been funny, or cute – nor should Severus Snape think of anything as particularly cute, it wasn't right somehow, and he knew that, but nothing was the same when it came to the witch who had wormed her way solidly into his life and his heart – she looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes and a petulant pout on her lips and he couldn't help but smile. He took hold of her hand and helped her get up to her knees and then he pushed up and stood, taking her with him while he tried to ignore the persistent creak in his left knee. "Come on," he said as he pulled her closer to him to keep her from stumbling as they stood. "I'm not sure how long you've been out here, but it couldn't have been too long really, it was just over an hour ago that we finished eating and I left you to go talk to Kingsley and Potter. I do think that you need rest, and this is not the most comfortable place to get it. Although," he amended, "I can see why you would choose it. I still wish I could give you back so much that you've lost Hermione," he told her, pulling her closer and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Hermione practically melted into his embrace, needing the comfort she found in his arms, that feeling of home that she got whenever he was there. "I know. There is nothing more you could do, honestly," she reassured him as she sniffled into his shoulder.

As if to prove her wrong Severus flicked his wand gently and the grime that was tears and makeup was whisked clean from her face. "That's a start, but I intend to do more. I would love your help with the Wolfsbane tonight however, if you are feeling up to it, and then tomorrow I think I begin to help you," he proclaimed proudly.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully, stepping back to look up into his eyes. She loved those eyes. It was so difficult for her to understand how she had failed to notice the depth or color of those eyes after six years as his student, but now she could easily see and every time she looked into them it was like she was looking into the midnight sky.

Severus smirked. "Tomorrow, we begin preparing for your N.E.W.T.S. in earnest. I have taken it upon myself to designate you a workspace in the lab at the shop and you can come with me while I work so that you can tackle your revision. I am certain that you will find my personal library to be an asset to you, especially when combined with your own. You are more than welcome to look over some of my old notes that I have held onto from my own tenure as a Hogwarts student, and I am of course more than willing to help where ever I am able," he informed her, delighting in the look of joy spreading over her face, bringing color back to her pale cheeks. "If you however find it necessary to attempt a N.E.W.T in Divination or Astronomy you will need to find assistance elsewhere, I never could be bothered with either. Both are subjects for dreamers and Divination is complete codswallop. I am however quite adept with Potions and Arithmancy respectively, and can hold my own in Runes and Charms, though if you want help charming a knitting needle I suggest asking Molly for pointers," he told her.

Hermione was practically beaming. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me. I know that they're just tests but after all this time I still really, really want to prove I've earned my moniker," she admitted, knowing she wouldn't have to tell him which moniker she was talking about.

Severus was pleased with her enthusiasm for his plan, it would help her to revise with someone to bounce her thoughts off of if she so chose, but it would also allow him to keep her in his sights where he knew she was safe. He hated leaving her home by herself, no matter how sure he was that no one could break through the wards he woven so carefully around the property. "I am glad you find my plan to your satisfaction Hermione. I suggest we work on Defense elsewhere of course, although I dare say you could write 'defeated The Dark Lord' on your parchment and be done with it," he told her, only half joking. It was a stretch of any imagination to think that Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, Hero of the Wizarding World, best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, would receive absolutely no favoritism from the Ministry officials who would be overseeing the exams.

Hermione assured him that his plan was very much to her liking, and that while she knew she was still likely to be judged to some degree on her name alone, she would very much like to believe she could earn her scores all on her own merit. In agreement over the plan the two made their way back towards the Burrow, talking quietly as they walked through the field. Severus worked to deflect as much as he could when she asked what he discussed with Harry and Kingsley, not wanting to burden her with much more at this stage. By the time they made it back to say their goodbyes the sun was setting in the west over the hills. Together they said their goodbyes, assured George and Kingsley that another lunch date was in order soon, and apparated to Diagon Alley so that they could attend the Wolfsbane before heading home.

**A/N: **So I do hope that you enjoyed the latest installment. More is on the way. The next chapter should help to catch us up with Ron and Verity and see how they are getting along…or not getting along as it were. A big Prophet article is in the works as well, so that should be fun. Someone might just have to do something to get the vultures away from Hermione. I wonder who might just be willing to make bigger headlines to keep Hermione out of the Headlines. (any guesses?)

Well that is it for this time. Reviews, as always are a little jolt of caffeine, both loved and appreciated like you couldn't believe (I have had to give up my beloved coffee – it kills me)

Love you all.

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not now, not ever.

**A/N: **What is a better word for Sorry? Sorry doesn't really cut it; I have been gone for so so long. As clichéd as it is, life has been killing me. I am working over 60 hours a week, then come home to two kids and NO INTERNET! That has really been the crux of the problem for me unfortunately, but I was able to get some internet connection and decided that it had been long enough and I should post my update, even un-beta'd as it is for the time being. I cannot believe how long it has been since I was able to update, and while I can't guarantee that all updates will be swift, I can tell you that the wait you have suffered shall not be repeated. My new building has internet and I will hopefully be getting a bit more time off work to spend writing. Feel free to throw virtual pies and hexes all you like, they are all deserved. I do however hope you like the latest installment: a peak into the life and mind of Verity Cane.

You are all amazing and fantastic by the way, and any reviews I haven't responded to, I sincerely apologize and grovel; did I mention that I have been without internet access for six months! Please take pity on me! You however all inspire and humble me in your continued response to this story. I hope it continues to be worthy of its readers. I love you all!

**~ fresh new lily ~**

It didn't take Verity very long to realize that there would be no way to pass Ron, who needed to remember that he was Ray now, off as a seasoned Muggle detective. He couldn't drive; something she would rather not have found out when they rented a car at San Francisco International Airport; and he was pretty clueless when it came to the day to day details of a Muggle life. He at least understood how to use a basic cell phone, thanks mostly to Harry who liked the convenience of the device. While it wouldn't take much Transfiguration to forge documents saying that Ray Wheaton had been detective with the Metropolitan Police in London, England when his newlywed wife had accepted a position with a pharmaceutical company in San Francisco, getting him to play the part convincingly would. But what Verity Cane wants, Verity Cane gets. She wasn't willing to lose out on the life she wanted over something as silly as an inability to drive or fit in.

It had been two days since they had settled into the small hotel they were currently calling home while they decided where to go from there. The hotel was as quaint as the town they had found, just north of San Francisco over the Golden Gate Bridge. Verity thought Sausalito seemed the perfect place to settle down and raise their little family. The small town consisted mainly of small homes and house boats, and while tourists drifted through from the other side of the bridge the residents enjoyed a mostly quiet life of work and fishing. The proximity to the Magical community in the heart of San Francisco was an added bonus they couldn't do without. Verity was in need of potions supplies, and she hoped that soon enough she could establish herself a market of her own – her laced potions had made her a nice Knut or two and she wasn't ready to give that up. If she could just somehow manage to turn Ron into a passable Muggle police officer she would be a very happy little witch.

Luckily it hadn't taken long for Ron to figure out the telly and discover that American Muggles were obsessed with crime and punishment. Every hour of the day a show could be found that centered around the police, and police investigations. It was just the day before when they had hit the programming jackpot when Ron happened upon a documentary on modern weaponry. That channel had repeated the same programming several times already and it seemed that when the teacher was a talking picture box Ron was actually capable of learning something. Currently he was crouched next to their small bed imitating a move he had seen in the movie he was watching. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker," he shouted as he pointed an imaginary gun at the chair in the corner, play acting like he was the cop in the movie; taking down terrorists and saving the city.

Verity shook her head at his antics. He was certainly enthusiastic, though she supposed that had just as much to do with the small dosage of amphetamine laced pepper-up she had been giving him since they had arrived in California and she had been able to get a hold of what she needed.

"I can do this baby," he told her as he plopped his bulky frame down on the bed causing its springs to creak in protest. "I could totally be a cop like this guy. Don't you think baby? I mean, a gun can't be all that tricky to figure out. Just bloody aim and shoot. None of this intent and inflection tripe 'Mione always went off about." His enthusiasm was a palpable force as he bounced on the bed like an excited first year before watching his first Quidditch match. Verity wasn't quite as convinced that shooting a gun would be as easy as all that, but she hoped for her sake that he was right and that they would manage to pull this off.

Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to wield her fairy tale life over the Gryffindor Princess and prove what an inferior creature the little bushy headed witch was. If only it was her own father by her side, working with her to bring down the little princess. He would take such pride in breaking her together; in destroying her slowly, from the inside out. Instead she would have to mold the boorish brute into a sharpened tool with which to slice the prideful smirk of the little bitch's ugly face. Together they would have her prostrating at their feet where she belonged, slithering through the muck like a horned slug. Once she was satisfied with her demoralization and utter destruction they would do away with her like the rubbish that she was.

Then she could finally work on molding Ronald/Raymond into a man a worthy of her time, if not a wizard worthy of her adoration. He would never be as darkly gifted as her beloved father, but he could be manipulated. That, she thought darkly, might be just as much a boon to her if not more.

It was with such twisted thoughts brewing inside her that she announced to the bumbling idiot on the couch that she had shopping to do. "I need ingredients, and some potions. Some things I can't be bothered waiting on to brew. And your hair, mine for that matter too, needs to be changed. You stand out far too keenly with that mop of orange you call hair," she went on, ignoring his indignant "Hey!" as she insulted his hair, which he was strangely proud of, scraggly mess that it had become. "Of course, some basic supplies wouldn't go amiss. We simply cannot keep eating that tripe you insist is food. How on earth you can devour that 'Taco Bell' as if it was one of your mothers famed Weasley feasts is beyond even my level of comprehension. I can however tell you that the babies and I need something more of substance," she rubbed her growing belly in a gesture mocking that of mothers love, a practiced pout growing on her face. "You do want the babies healthy, don't you baby?" she whined, never one to pass on an opportunity to remind him why he was fighting for her, for their growing family.

Ronald bounded off the bed and wrapped his arms around her loosely; looking down on her growing bump with a pride he hadn't taken in anything for years. "Awwww, now Verity, you know I want you and the babies to have the best of it all. You'll see. I'm going to pull this off. You'll be so proud of me. And then we'll get the bitch together. Take her down a few pegs. Go do your shopping, love. The bitch was good for one thing, there was more than just a few Galleons in that vault!" he proclaimed happily as he bent and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Verity wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, not bothering to hide the gesture as Ron bounced back to the bed to watch more of his program. "Yes, well, thank Morgana for small miracles," she crowed as she wandlessly summoned her pocketbook, blessedly full with money that wasn't hers; Muggle money and Galleons alike. "I'm off. Do your best to stay out of trouble and keep studying. We don't have much more time before we need to have you firmly established in the police department so we can get out of this hovel and get settled in a real home fit for our babies." Verity wasn't the least bit surprised to find that he had already tuned her out as an explosion rocked the imaginary little world on the telly. Sighing in pointless frustration she tucked her wand up her sleeve and slipped out the door, deciding to navigate the nearby Muggle streets on foot. She wanted to learn this place she would call home.

Three blocks down the road she came across a Walgreens. Its storefront signs promised to provide for all her pharmaceutical needs and advertised a sale on cosmetics. It was just the place for starters. She grabbed a blue plastic basket after walking through the doors so that she could hold her purchases and made her way towards the cosmetics isles, which were easy enough to spot from the door. Carefully she chose products to enhance her own features without the use of magic, not wanting to be noticed wearing any glamour's should she run into Aurors while in the underground of San Francisco. She was sure that glamours were likely to draw much in the way of attention, but any extra notice taken of an obviously pregnant witch could make someone look a little bit closer than she cared for. She found concealer creams for the bags under her eyes and jet black pencil to trace around them. It was the berry coloured gloss that she decided would be enough to suffice in making her feel more at ease in her skin without her beauty charms for a while. She knew though that it would do little to disguise her should her photo be printed in the papers here so she would have to work on something more to disguise herself as well. Ronald wouldn't be the only one whose hair needed managing, though she was reluctant to cut any of hers off.

The next isle over found her fretting over hair colours for the both of them. Five minutes spent looking over various shades of blonde, holding boxes up next to her face to look in the dingy scratched mirror on the end of the isle had her positive that blonde was not her colour at all. She didn't even want to contemplate what the Muggle blonde-in-a-box would do to the resilient Weasley hue. Slowly she moved down the aisle, turning her nose up at the cartoonish shades that some Muggles preferred. Not even having been raised in the Muggle world had given her an understanding of some of the outlandish fashion tastes her generation seemed so taken with. She snorted to herself as the thought that Fred would have been ecstatic and desperate to know how the little bottles could turn your hair blue. Once that fleeting thought had thankfully passed she noticed a box with the image of a strikingly beautiful woman with stick straight hair and the most wondrously dark red hair with vibrant highlights. It wasn't red like the Weasley's whose hair was more of a burnished orange than actual red, or even the vibrant true red of an _Expelliarmus_, though if she had been so inclined a ghastly shade such as that could be found in a bottle right next to the blue. No, this was a red so deep and dark and sultry it brought to mind instantly the colors of blood. The deep violet tinged hue on blood long since spilt. The highlights though reminded her of streaks of fresher blood, slowly dripping down. She didn't realize how long she had been staring at the box until a voice behind her startled her from her musings.

"Oh you could hella pull that off. You've never colored your hair though, I can tell," the girl suddenly too close behind her was saying, her voice managing to be annoyingly high and gruff at the same time. "Those kits are super easy to use though, even on your own," she went on as Verity turned around to look at the girl.

She couldn't have been more than 17, she was dreadfully thin, even by Wizarding standards, and her pants looked to have painted onto her body, disappearing into a pair of heeled boots. Her top fell off her left shoulder, the neckline having been torn away to leave a wide a jagged edge. Her own hair was a striking combination of white blonde, not unlike that of the Malfoys, but mixed with a startling shade of pink that would have surely set the elder Death Eater into fits having seen it. But none of that was what had a predatory smile breaking out onto Verity's face. No, her delight came in the form of the track marks visible on the girls arm.

"Do you really think I could?" she asked with false sweetness.

The girl squealed upon hearing Verity's obvious accent. "Oh. My. God. I love your voice! And yes! You should do it; it would totally be killer with your skin."

And so the two girls continued to talk, keeping the topics superficial for the most part. The girl, who Verity learned went by the name Tiffy, asked her about the pregnancy and who the dad was. She asked her what they were doing in the little town of Sausalito. Verity practiced her cover story with the girl, making sure to play up her role in the pharmaceuticals industry to see if the girl would bite. The girl didn't disappoint, and after convincing Verity to try the bold colour she scribbled her number down on Verity's hand with a pen she snatched off a shelf a few isles over.

"We should uh, hang out sometime. Maybe party a little after the babies are born, ya?" the girl supplied.

Verity grinned wickedly. "Of course. I could really use a good girl friend out here to show me the ropes," she told Tiffy before the girl ran off to meet someone. And just like that the pieces of the plan were starting to fall together she thought as she picked out a chocolate brown color for Ron's hair and went off to browse the rest of the store.

It was two days later, her hair coloured and styled up in a funky twist that she decided to brave the Wizarding markets in San Francisco. The small bar in the Height Ashbury district had a similar doorway in the back, opening only to those who could wield magic. The thrum of magic flowing through the marketplace felt something like home to the witch as she strolled along looking for the Apothecary. She skillfully avoided eye contact as she slipped between witched and wizards milling about the little square in the center of Biddleton Lane. Her pewter cloak helped to hide her growing bump somewhat hidden and helped her to feel more confident in her simple disguise, though the longer she walked the cobblestone road the more she thought it foolish to be worried about anyone looking for her here in the sea of faces.

She eventually found Lizzie's Fizzies, a tragically named, though well respected Apothecary shop where she was able to stock up on a multitude of potions and ingredients, though she was a little dismayed that she was going to have to search harder to find some of the darker things she would require. She left the shop and continued walking about, keeping to herself as she wondered where an entrance might be to a slightly seedier part of the lane, somewhere she could find more of the things she was looking for. She was just a little further down when a news stand caught her eye. There on the front page of several different papers stood a brightly dressed Kingsley Shacklebolt. One paper, the 'Bay Brew' had added their own tiara to the top of his head as he held a press conference in London, the Headline read "British Minister for Magic – Secretly a Queen!" But it was the small photo, caught in the fold that drew her eye. There was no mistaking the photo. It had graced every paper and magazine in Wizarding Europe after it was taken. It was an unmistakable image of the 'Golden Trio' taken at the Press Conference held right after the fall of the Dark Lord. Slowly she reached her hand out and grabbed the paper from the stand. She tossed a Galleon down on the counter and slowly made her way to a small bench across the way where she could sit and read.

One she was seated Verity opened the paper and began to read. _'British Minister of Magic confirms reports that none other than their Golden Trio are embroiled in a scandal so dark and twisted it is hard to believe. The tale begins years ago when the Trio, just school children at the time, was working to bring down the Darkest Lord to have threatened Europe in a Century. While no confirmations were ever made as to the extent the three young people suffered on their crusade it comes as no surprise that they faced an exorbitant amount of darkness as they brought down the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and his army. The darkness that touched them effected them all in different ways, and while the Minister was brief in his statement to the press when concerning what brought on this tragic turn of events he did have this to say: "Hermione Granger, who has been a dear friend and trusted advisor to me these many years has indeed suffered a loss that many could understand, but the reasons behind the loss have rocked me to my core. It is with much regret that I stand here today to confirm reports that Hermione Granger has suffered the loss of a child at the hands of Ex-Auror Ronald Weasley. Ronald, like his brother Percival, was heavily under the influence of a new brand of hybrid mind-altering potions created and supplied by the fugitive known to many as Verity Cane. In his altered state Mr. Weasley attempted to murder his wife Hermione Granger in their home, using Magical and Muggle means of torture to accomplish his sadistic goals. It was a lucky twist of fate, for which I thank Merlin, that Master Severus Snape found Hermione and rushed her to St. Mungo's where she was treated for her injuries. It was a devastating loss to her, and to her family to learn of the loss of her child, a daughter. I ask that you respect their privacy in this time of mourning."_

Other than her name there was no description of her given, no photograph of her, just the one of Ronald some years earlier. Her own pregnancy wasn't mentioned, though she was sure that the boy wonder had noticed during their little duel in Vegas. But there was blessedly nothing, not even a mention in the paper that they might be in the States hiding. There was nothing that would give her away. Verity would have more than enough anonymity to fulfill her plans and then live out her life by the sea. Oh yes, Verity was decidedly pleased as she continued along down Biddleton Lane; she even stopped and got sweets for Ronald before apparating back to the hotel. Life would be good indeed.

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter was worth it (and not just a product of the copious amounts of cold medicine I am on) The next chapter promises Hermione, Severus, and The 'Queen' er the Minister for Magic.

I love you all like crazy. Reviews as always are a little jolt, in this case of cold meds to hopefully kick this damn thing! This story would be nothing without all of you. :)

Oh, and I have been thinking ever since I have come back to the light that cover art would be fantastic! Any ideas?

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you read here belongs to me; the characters are merely toys for a girl who's long outgrown her Barbies.

**A/N:** **Over 500 reviews!** You guys humble me! You are so so so so amazing. Thank you, every one of you who has taken the time to tell me that this story is worth the effort. I hope you all continue to enjoy it as it goes along. I love you guys!

The beginning of this chapter takes us back a few days from where we left Ron and Verity. The Press Conference has not yet taken place; I did want to clarify that before we move on. Thanks. This one was fun to write, I hope you like it.

Thank you again. *Curtsies*

**~ fresh new lily ~**

True to his word Severus set up a work space just beside his in the back of the shop so that Hermione could work while he brewed. Hermione beamed at him when she saw that not only has he left her his own school books that were no doubt filled with copious notes and revisions of his own he had left her several leather bound notebooks overflowing with information. It was however the bottle of blood orange soda, obviously charmed to stay cold that really touched her. It was a gesture she was sure he would not make for anyone else under his tutelage. It wasn't a rose or a bouquet of daisies but it touched her just the same. She contemplated telling him what a wondrous sweetheart he was, but settled for a soft kiss on the cheek and a whispered "thank you," before sitting down and readying her workstation.

She had decided against starting with potions. Since it was to be her main focus she decided to leave it till last so that she was better prepared to give it the proper attention. Besides that she knew that at the level she wished to study potions it would be wise to get a good solid foundation of both Arithmancy and charms, for while she knew Severus would have no 'silly wand waving' in his class when he had taught at Hogwarts, there would be a great deal of difficult charms work with some of the more advanced potions she hoped would be a part of her Apprenticeship. Of course, if she really wanted to get into difficult and obscure potions that would also mean a very good understanding of runes as some more complex potions had runes woven into them/ Then there was the fact that so many Potioneers did what they could to safeguard their own personal grimoires. _Grimoire des Herbes Magiques_ was transcribed in a variation of the Elder Futhark runic alphabet that was believed to have been used by the ancient Wizards of Pompeii. And then she certainly couldn't discount Herbology, as that most definitely played in closely with potions. After all, any Potioneer worth his or her salt would grow and harvest their own ingredients where possible. Then certainly that too meant she should perhaps seek out Hagrid for a tutoring session of two on Magical Creatures, for she had seen fist hand that a true understanding of the magical beasts of the world could help her to create some of the most amazing potions known, for she never would have had the opportunity to conceive if Severus hadn't known what to do with that majestic creature that night.

Hermione finished setting things just the way she wanted them and looked up to find Severus leaning against the wall beside his desk, smirking at her with that devilishly raised eyebrow of his, obviously taking great delight in her preparations. "What?" she asked him laughingly, knowing that he was smirking like that at her for some reason.

"You really are a little know-it-all Hermione," he told her, though his voice was light and conveyed a familiarity they had not shared when she was his student years before. "Should we enlist the whole of the Hogwarts staff to ensure that you are fully prepared for your Apprenticeship? Do you really doubt my tutelage, or are you simply determined to be the most ridiculously prepared Potions Mistress in all of Europe?" he queried.

Hermione looked hurt for a moment, and then her hand flew to her mouth to hide a fit of giggles. "I said that all out loud didn't I?" she asked sheepishly.

Severus chuckled lowly. "You did indeed my dear. And while I applaud your gusto it is much more prudent to study what you need to earn your NEWTS is it not? Then we can certainly delve into more in-depth areas of research that pertain to your Apprenticeship, and specialized course of study," he explained as he worked his way around his bench to take his seat. "Besides, we have our whole lives to make you the most celebrated Potions Mistress in the world." Neither of them mentioned that he said they had their whole lives together to do it, but Hermione couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips; she was quite sure it was a promise that Severus would keep.

"Right then," she stated simply as she set about her task of organizing her work space and dividing up her materials by subject so that she could tackle them one at a time.

Hermione was well into her revision on Transfiguration, deciding that having the least to do with the art of Potions it was as good a place as any to start. Truthfully, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she also thought that some time immersed in Transfigurations might help to restore her faith in her capabilities as a witch. She had been so out of sorts the last few years, that she hardly felt a witch at all. If she was honest she hardly_ was _a witch. Her powers seemed to have atrophied over time from disuse and depression making her feel little more than a Squib. Now however, as her strength was returning and with the use of her new wand, she was eager to regain much of that which she had thought lost. She started at the beginning, tackling first year spells and theories.

Severus shook his head when he saw her transfiguring matchsticks into sewing needles, especially after watching her transfigure the matchsticks from parchment scraps. He was fairly certain that bit of magic was not something that Minerva taught her first years. None the less it made him happy to see her apply herself, knowing that she was finally hoping for a real future. He was glad to help her along in her pursuits, especially when she so desperately needed a distraction from her troubles. Having her right where he could keep a careful eye on her to ensure she didn't come to any harm wasn't hurting either. He knew it would take time before things were normal again, what-ever normal truly was for them, but he was glad of the progress she had made so far. It did not seem to him that there was any reason the two of them shouldn't be able to work side by side for many years to come. It was little over an hour after their arrival and already the scratches of her little yellow Muggle pencil against her parchment was nothing more than the part of the background noise that let him know she was safe and well. He wasn't sure when he had become such a sodding Hufflepuff but he supposed that if it meant a shared loyalty with this witch it was a quality he could learn to tolerate within himself.

More time had passed quietly, each busy with their own pursuits, Hermione well on her way into second year Transfiguration and Severus pouring over his ledgers and inventories, every now and then breaking from the monotony to stir one of the potions lightly simmering on his work bench, when an insistent tapping at the window alerted them to an owl. Severus assumed it to be an order coming in, it was the reason he had relented with the very small window in his otherwise secure workspace. Muttering under his breath about the annoyance of ruddy birds Severus rose from his seat and crossed to the other side of the room, his hand lightly skimming Hermione's shoulders as he passed her by, to open the window and relieve the insistent owl of its burden.

It was not however an order. It wasn't even for him. The brown bird carried with it a small scroll baring Hermione's name and a copy of the mornings Prophet, something he was quite sure she did not subscribe to. Having untied both from the bird and shooed the nuisance out the window Severus reached his arm around Hermione to drop the scroll on top of her notes. "This is for you, I am sure it came with a warning about whatever nonsense I am sure to find printed in this rag," he explained as he opened the paper, a snarl gracing his features before he was even entirely sure what there was to be angry about.

Hermione looked up and noticed Severus standing behind her as she grabbed the scroll and undid the ribbon, which in itself was a dead giveaway to the sender's identity as she was certain she only knew one man who was gaudy enough to send a letter tied with a purple and orange polka-dotted ribbon. "George," she muttered as she unfurled the short missive.

_My darling little sister – slayer of bats, _

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, if one can call the Prophet news, but I couldn't have you going out unprepared. I can't figure out how she got her information Hermione, because I know that not one of there would have talked, but she managed it somehow and she's gone and printed her__ colourful__ version of events for all of Britain to read.__ It's__ disgusting really and Kings swears they are going to look into the methods she is using to collect the information for her vivid retelling of events, all twisted and deformed like her little head of course. I wish we could have stopped it before it hit the presses, but you know how that rag is, they print everything. It wouldn't be so bad, I don't suppose, without the pictures. I swear Hermione this bint has it out for you something awful. You must tell me what it is you've done to earn yourself such a devoted fan in her, because if this articles anything to go by she's been watching you for years and gathering information, just waiting for the right bit to pull it all together for her most sensational bit of tripe since the book on 'ol Dumbly came out. It really is a piece, 'Mione. Sorry. We'll figure something out. Keep your chin up. We'll do lunch on Wednesday and hatch a good plan, if nothing else I'm sure that surly Potioneer (who is reading this over your shoulder, I'm sure) can whip up a nice treat for the woman and do us all a favor. It's his civic duty I say. _

_All my love,_

_George_

Hermione was fuming. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. That she had been left alone for this long was a wonder as she had been informed two years prior that the bug eyed reporter had turned herself into the Ministry, camera crew in tow, to admit that she was an unregistered Animagus. She of course has stated immunity due to her status as journalist, and her responsibility to the public at large to bring them the information they needed with a war on. Of course no one in the ministry had bought into any of her excuses, but seeing as she had turned herself in and submitted herself to the admittedly grueling process of registering and having every little identifying marker photographed and measured – which was especially hard given the size of her form, they had simply forced her to pay a hefty fine and publicly disclose her methods to the public. Thus _'The Beetles Brew' _had been born. It was a pathetic excuse for a gossip column, buried in the society pages, but Rita was happy none the less and had built a steady readership back up over the years.

Without the threat of turning Skeeter over to the ministry to hold over her head Hermione was surprised to note that she didn't feature in any of the frauds columns. This was the first story that the vile woman had bothered to write about Hermione since the end of the war, and surprisingly most of those stories had been tribute pieces to the 'Hero's from Hogwarts', and aside from being sensationalized rubbish they were not at all unfavorable. Since then there hadn't been anything written regarding Hermione really. Harry of course featured regularly in the Prophet, he was after all still the boy who lived – twice, and a hero Auror to boot. Ginny as well, both for her status as Mrs. Potter and through her own growing fame with the Harpies had made the society pages more than once. Ron was always being mentioned connected to some high profile case or another. However, it would seem that housewife Hermione was not nearly as entertaining as Hero Hermione or Harlot Hermione. She had been glad of that at least.

Now however, it would seem that Rita had not in fact given up on her desires to smear Hermione's name.

Severus was near shaking in his fury. He had known that his relationship with Hermione was bound to end up twisted and distorted in the papers. He had been more than prepared for the public to despise him for breaking up their happy little Golden Trio and seducing the Gryffindor Princess. It would have been nothing new. Even Minerva had been prepared to think as much, and she was his friend – sort of. He was not however prepared for the past two years of his life to have been tracked so thoroughly. He certainly hadn't prepared himself for the pictures. When he figured out how the woman had gotten the pictures he was sure to find the most deplorable potions imaginable to use the photographer and the so-called journalist's body parts in.

The article wasn't buried in the ridiculous society pages either. No, it was front page, above the fold, breaking news. Severus was seething as he stared at the photo, the people in it so still and somber it would have been difficult to tell it was a Wizarding photograph at all if it wasn't for the wind rippling the fabric of Hermione's dress or the blowing of the leaves on the large tree in the background. It was nearly impossible to notice the way Hermione's whole body trembled in her pain, or to notice Severus whispering softly in her ear as she shed her tears, but these things he would always know. They hadn't been meant for anyone else's eyes though. He shouldn't have been surprised that the beetle made it through the wards, how she had managed to get a camera there was another matter entirely. On closer inspection it seemed possible that the photograph had been taken from the other side of the small graveyard, beyond the boundaries of the protective charms. He swore under his breath.

Severus hadn't bothered to read the article attached to the photographs. And there were more than enough photographs to offer the public what they would see as proof of an illicit affair between a supposedly married witch and her one time professor. His eyes were slowly roaming over various images of the two of them laughing over a shared meal, taken long before they began a romantic relationship, images of her coming out of his shop – a beaming smile gracing her features. Separately the pictures didn't prove much, but together he had to admit that they seemed to portray a love affair in the making. The image of that first kiss, the one that had shocked him to his core, again left him breathless and blindsided. Severus was still staring angrily at the images when Hermione took the paper from his hands. "Should have seen this coming miles off," she muttered. And indeed, they should have.

Hermione couldn't help note that if it hadn't made her so completely mad she would have quite liked the picture of herself and Severus having lunch, it was obvious to her they were debating something, because that was the only time – back then anyhow – that Severus' face really lit up to the point where one could almost say he looked quite happy.

_Heartless Harlot or New Nimue – A shocking Expose by Rita Skeeter_

_One might wonder what happened to the so called 'Princess of Gryffindor' - Hermione Granger-Weasley, who seemed to disappear into obscurity following the defeat of Lord Voldemort and her fairy tale wedding to the besotted Ronald Weasley, Order of Merlin, First Class, and known strategist of the Golden Trio. It seemed so odd for her to hide away and play the part of a happy house-wife, a role so many Witches would be proud of – the wife of a War hero and all - but for a well-known strumpet it seemed all too out of character indeed. Well dear readers, I am here to tell you the real story behind the lost years of the vicious vixen and her bid for power. _

_Now you all know about her terrible treatment of Harry Potter during the Tri-Wizards Tournament; for more information on the coming Tournament, to be held at the Prestigious Salem Witches Institute see page 4c; and we of course know of horrific handling of the Favorite to win the Tournament, Quidditch Star – Victor Krum. Perhaps what no but me has noticed is what happens to the Wizards who fall into her deadly trap. Is it a coincidence that Victor Krum lost the competition with a young Miss Granger by his side? I think not! It has also come to my attentions that A young Miss Granger used the politically connected, and devilishly handsome, Cormac McLaggen to infiltrate the highly selective and secretive Slug Club in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She preyed on his boyhood bemusement with her to further her own personal stature. Once she had gained admittance however she cast him aside and used her influence over Harry Potter to have him kept of the Quidditch pitch in his final year of school. _

_Which does bring into question the little lady's control over the Savior of the Wizarding World; is it possible that the tides of war could have been shifted by the disgusting deviance of a dark soul hiding in the guise of a Muggleborn Witch? For more on how the War was nearly lost see page 8b. _

_But of course, I know that you all desperately want to know about the years she has seemed to disappear. Following her wedding to poor Ronald Weasley, who had like so many before him, fallen victim to her chilling charms, Hermione Granger-Weasley began spinning a new spider's web to snare her prey. So subtle were her malicious moves that even the most careful of Wizards was secretly caught. Or so she thought. I have managed to compile proof of the dastardly destruction of her husband and the salacious seduction of the Dark Hero, Severus Snape. That's right readers, I – Rita Skeeter – have ample proof that Ronald Weasleys fall from grace and the Warrant for his Arrest can all be traced back to the bewildering betrayal and atrocious affair between his horrid harridan of a wife and her one time professor. _

_Reports started coming in to my office years ago from concerned citizens like yourselves who noticed the newly-wed Witch making many more trips to the local Apothecary than were entirely necessary. At first I thought that she must be carrying the newest generation of Weasley but as reports that her purchases were for simple healing potions and calming draughts I began to wonder if perhaps she wasn't using darker means than her purported prowess for passion to keep her Wizard shackled to her. Was Hermione more than just a heartless harlot masquerading as a meek little mouse? I think so. It is my belief, and I implore you to let my evidence speak for itself, that Hermione Granger-Weasley is in fact as dark a witch as they come. Oh I do understand your skepticism, for who can picture the shining starlet of the Light as a dark witch? It is especially hard to imagine with memories of the devastatingly deranged Bellatrix Lestrange still so terribly fresh in our minds. But, one mustn't let appearances fool you, for Merlin himself was ensnared by the womanly wiles of one of the darkest Witches the world has ever known. So it begs the question, is Hermione Granger-Weasley simply a heartless harlot, or is she in fact a new Nimue, poised to poison the Heroes of the Wizarding world and rise to power, a new Dark Lady to destroy our world? _

_The chilling tale of her years out of the public eye starts with the destruction of her Husband, who not long after they wed began a debilitating downward spiral of demise. His work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, once lauded as worthy of his status as hero, began to slip. It wasn't all that noticeable at first, oh no. But who can forget that terrible snafu with the mishandling of evidence in the case against the Dursbury boy a year ago, when Auror Weasley failed to put a proper stasis on the potions used to ply the little Muggle girl that he was accused of drugging to make her love him? And now, Auror Weasley stands accused of using illicit potions himself; perhaps it is actually the work of the little strumpet who began frequenting the Apothecary and the shop keeper's bed. After taking it upon myself to keep a closer eye on the goings on in Diagon Alley I was lucky enough to capture the image of a secret lovers kiss, and I beg any one to argue the darkness surrounding her, the way the very air around her seems to crackle with her power – a sure sign that she has been practicing the darkest of magics. _

_There is no disputing the pictures after all, of a scheming sorceress in all her glory, hair wildly whipping about as she seduces the Wizard believed to be the most powerful alive today. _

The story continued on in that vein, with Rita alliterating her accusations, calling Hermione the most atrocious of names. She painted a picture of a villainess set out to take over the Wizarding World. In her story, for that's all it was Hermione kept telling herself, Hermione had used men's affections to further her own goals, thinking Ronald the perfect Wizard to help her reach power she married him, but soon after moving to Diagon alley she set her sights on what she decided was a surer way to rule; the most darkly powerful Wizard alive. So, as the story went on, she slowly worked to destroy her husband all the while seducing Severus. Once she was ready to completely ruin Ronald, with the knowledge that his child was not actually his but the illegitimate love child of the dark wizard she had seduced to her will, she miscalculated and he bravely struck back. He managed to escape with his life, but in the battle that ensued Hermione's child was lost. It was a terrible tragedy born of the evil that Hermione had wrought. Now Ronald was on the run, having been set up for attempted murder by his abusive and controlling wife and her lover.

The story should have left her furious; certainly Severus – who was reading over her shoulder – was simply seething with anger. Hermione however was transfixed by the image of her kissing him. She was a little pale, and her hair did seem especially charged with static, she supposed it could be described as 'crackling with power.' It was however the look of awe and delight that crossed her face just after she had kissed him and the look of shock and desire on his that had her smiling despite the horrendous article that accompanied the pictures. She chose not to look at the image of the two of them, holding onto each other following the burial of her child; she didn't need to see the picture, it was still so fresh in her mind. Severus knew that later she would be distraught over the story, but he couldn't help but be grateful that for the moment she seemed almost happy.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, and he had to wonder what she thought was beautiful about his scowling visage as she attacked him with her kiss, though the memory of that moment did bring him a smug satisfaction. "I mean, I can't fathom how she got all these, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I knew I was asking for trouble when I kept that beetle bottled for two weeks. She was just so nasty," she went on, begging to ramble as her mind worked to make heads or tails of what she was seeing. "I imagine it's easier now that the world knows about her form, and really it's so small and ordinary she would blend in without notice anywhere. Still, to take the pictures…" her words drifted off as her thoughts muddled in her head. "They are nice pictures though. Maybe I should start a scrapbook. Something I can look back on when I'm old and grey, and remember what it was like to fall in love with you. I'll have to cut out the atrocious article of course."

"Of course," he agreed blandly as his own mind plotted the best way to squash a bug. A quick flick of his wrist saw the images cleanly extracted from the paper moments before the rest of it turned to ashes in her hands. "That's about enough of that tripe I think." He flicked his wrist again and the images fluttered to lie neatly atop the stack of books on Hermione's desk.

Hermione turned her head to watch the images settle in their little pile with a small smile upon her face and Severus used her moment of distraction to pull her to him. She was soft and warm as she pressed into his embrace. He couldn't quite understand how she was so calm about the article, he expected her to storm the offices of the prophet and hex the smirk of that horrid woman's face. He supposed he shouldn't be too taken aback by her reaction, she was still so drained, and he supposed that the pictures – if they hadn't been a complete violation of his privacy – weren't completely terrible. He had never before been photographed with a woman, unless you counted a photo snapped of a surly young Severus Snape standing next to Narcissa at some Solstice celebration of the Malfoy's what seemed like a lifetime ago. He knew though that once it all sunk in the anger would come for her too; and he couldn't quite wait to watch her destroy the pathetic gossipy wench. He could easily remember that behind the know-it-all persona was a ruthlessly vindictive witch. Who could forget the way she led Umbridge into the forest in her fifth year after all.

Right now she was still reeling from all that had happened, and if she needed the happiness that a few stolen photos of secret moments could bring her – then who was he to argue that. But he knew that in time she would be more her old self and he couldn't help but be thankful that he would be allowed to be by her side when it happened. Besides, he certainly didn't need her to go flying off half-cocked to the offices of the Prophet, not when he was more than capable of intimidating the reporter himself, and not when he would find so much enjoyment in it.

For now he was content to just hold his witch in his arms and revel in her warmth. Severus brought his hand up to brush his fingertips softly along her jaw. Slowly he tilted her head up from its resting place on his shoulder and looked longingly into her eyes. One thing was certain, she was his, as surely as he was hers, and he was not about to let some pathetic excuse for a reporter cause her distress or drag her name through the mud any more than he would allow Ronald Weasley or Dolohov's long lost daughter to hurt her again.

Hermione could see the truth of his feelings in his eyes and didn't wait for him to lower his head to hers; she slowly rose up on her toes and pressed the softest of kisses to his lips. Severus responded eagerly, his lips moving gently against hers. When his tongue pressed against her lips, silently asking her for more, he could taste the faintest hint of her blood orange soda and something sweet like honey that was just Hermione and he couldn't help the quiet grunt of appreciation that tore from somewhere deep within him.

Hermione felt like she was floating. His kisses were heavenly and as he deepened the kiss she could feel the way her body began to react, a pleasant thrum of energy coursing through her veins. She didn't care of the whole of England's magical community thought her to be a 'heartless harlot' because in these arms she was free. She was home.

Hermione continued to press into Severus, melting into him as her hands wove around his back and latched onto him for support, as if she would fall without him to hold onto. She kissed him eagerly, reveling in the feeling of being a woman with this man, free from so much of the pain that had been haunting her; knowing only his kisses. Such sweet, drugging kisses that threatened to sweep her away in the heady sensations. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed away all her worries and fears. She knew she should be upset about the article, and she knew she would be later, but for now all she cared about were these man's kisses. Who was she to complain about the gift of a picture of her first kiss with Severus?

Hermione let herself enjoy the moment, knowing that soon enough she would have to face the ramifications of the dreadful article. When she could no longer hold off her body's reactions to his kiss, mainly the slow leaking of her breasts, she pulled away with a beautiful blush upon her cheeks. "Severus," she breathed as she looked into his eyes and pulled her lip between her teeth.

Severus caught his breath and quickly leant down to press a kiss along her jaw, then behind her ear, and on her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, "Go and take care of that," he said, holding back his desire to help her relieve the pressure in her breasts in a much more natural manner – still not entirely understanding where that desire had come from. He did lift his hand to softly cup her breast through her shirt, his thumb barely brushing over the damp fabric covering her nipple pulling a strangled moan from her throat. "Go on," he said again. "I'm going to finish up my brewing then perhaps I can help you to revise, if you would like that is?" he offered. Really he was glad for the opportunity to have a moment alone, he very much wanted to send an owl out to Kingsley and see what his friend thought they might do about the article. He wasn't going to take it sitting down, that much he knew.

Hermione, still a little breathless, smiled at him. "I would very much like that Severus," she told him as she quickly turned to gather her things and headed to the door that she knew led up to small living quarters.

The sultry tone of her voice left Severus standing there for a few minutes contemplating just what it was she would like very much, his mouth on her hot and aching skin, or NEWTS revision.

**A/N: **Alright. I hope you enjoyed this. Please do review and let me know what you think. The press conference is coming up, and in case anyone is wondering, so is the time when Hermione will be emotionally healed enough to enjoy a little more than heated kisses. Any input would be greatly appreciated. Love you guys, truly.

BTW: I would love some cover art for this story, if anyone has the talents and the time and of course the desire to do so, it would simply tickle me pink : )

**~ fresh new lily ~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **This is still hers, and not an ounce of it mine.

**A/N: **Hi again. It has been far, far, too long. But I am back and I can only hope I am forgiven for my extreme lapse in posts. Life has been crazy, and amazing, but this story has never been forgotten, and each notification I get from one of you is a blessing that does not go without notice. Thank you so terribly much for your support.

I hope to continue with more regular posts, as regular as my work, my children, and planning my wedding will allow. (Did I mention that I am now engaged, to an amazing man) Its been a whirlwind of crazy these past months, but as I find more moments of quiet for myself I have been working to get more of this story down. I hope you enjoy what I have for you now.

As promised, the press conference – a nice way, I hope, to catch up with the story before we dive in with more developing between Hermione and Severus.

My sincerest thanks to all of you who have stuck with me on this journey to this point. I love you. For every review, and favorite – I am more determined to finish this story.

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

All my love. Lil.

Monday morning found and anxious George sat off in the wings with Molly and Arthur as they prepared for Kingsley to take the stage at what was the wildest circus to grace the Ministry since the end of the war. Reporters were visible in every corner, waiting to find their angle, and the witches and wizards of England were filling the atrium. The show of hit wizards on the perimeter of the room was an obvious show of the gravity of all the information about to be revealed. George tried to be there for his parents, knowing that it wasn't easy for them waiting to hear, in front of all those people, what they already knew and hated to believe; that two of their sons were facing serious time in Azkaban. Percy was there already, awaiting his trial for his role in the crimes that led Ron on the path he was on; a path that nearly lost George his chosen sister and closest friend. It was hard for George; however, to listen to the hushed words escaping his mother's slightly parted lips when his eyes were searching the staging area for signs of his partner. He had spoken with Kingsley that morning about what he would have to divulge and knew it was weighing heavily on the man who wished for nothing more than a way to take the lime light off Hermione and allow her time to heal – time they both knew she would scarcely be allowed. He had never once envied Kingsley's role in the War or in the Wizarding world now. George made people laugh and rejoice in small moments of joy while Kinglsey carried the weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders, and now that weight was heavy with the burden of their dear friend. He heard the roar of the crowd before he saw him, heard the reporters as they shouted questions without thought or purpose beyond being heard, he heard them beg for a salacious story and knew that Kingsley would be taking his post as the Ringmaster of the show.

Kingsley emerged with his staff close at his side. His cerulean robes were the epitome of regal, their gold embroidery glinting in the artificial sunshine of the atrium. He was the Minister of Magic and his word was law. His presence alone spoke volumes before his silent _sonorous_ amplified his voice and carried it across the crowd.

"Witches and wizards, thank you for joining me here at the ministry today. It is my sincerest hope that today I can put to rest several misconceptions and tall-tales circulating through our community. Weeks ago a task force of Aurors and Hit Wizards closed in on someone they believed to be a ring leader in the group brewing and selling highly illegal and dangerous concoctions of Potions that had been altered with Muggle drugs. This person was celebrated war hero Percival Weasley. The task force followed the evidence executed a raid on a property where Percival Weasley was believed to be in residence. Not only did this raid result in the confiscation of copious amounts of altered potions and equipment, and the arrest of Percival Weasley it led the task force on a hunt to find Muggles they believe were harmed by the distribution of these potions. Percival Weasley now sits under Auror guard in Azkaban prison." Kingsley barely got the word Azkaban out before the crowd broke out into a frenzy of questions.

George listened to shouted questions as they buzzed about the room like Cornish Pixies. Reporters were all shouting over each other, and the people were fretting and talking to each other and to themselves. The overriding question, heard over and over, was what these potions would do. George wasn't interested in their questions. His focus was squarely on the man he loved.

Kingsley waited a minute to silence the crowd giving himself a moment to center his thoughts before he continued on. When finally he'd had enough he chose to end the chatter and take control. Doing nothing more than standing strong and silent, his power was evident to everyone there and it wasn't long before the slow raising of his hand drew the buzzing to a halt. "Please, I will answer your questions after the press conference in over, but I ask, out of respect for all involved, that you allow me to finish before further interrupting me. Thank you."

It was easy to see how many wanted to ask their questions anyways, to beat the rest of them to the story. The mass of reporters with their quills poised to cause panic and destroy the public's trust in their leaders. It was a game that had been played out over and over again, throughout the course of time. It was how reporters like those employed by the Prophet made their galleons. This would be no different, and George could already see the outcome as surely as if he had been a gifted seer. His family would be villainized and targeted, none of them above reproach as the hunt for his younger brother grew, and the truths came out amidst gossip and lies. Those associated with his family would be brought into question as conspirators, and as soon as the connection with the late Death Eater Dolohov was released so too would come accusations of dark magic.

He knew Kingsley planned to try to keep Hermione's pending trail a secret as long as possible, but there were no guarantees and no false promises. If her name was brought into question he would have to do his duty and release the information on the investigation that was pending into her own use of dark magic. If all of it came out then her role in the rest would be questioned. Her relationship with Severus – which was odd certainly, but the best thing for her – it would all be under fire. George didn't want to see his dear friend run through the muck again.

George was so lost in the thoughts of what was to come he didn't notice at first when Kingsley resumed speaking. Once he started to listen it was easy to tell what he was talking about. "…believed to have been distributed to Muggles, a clear breach of the Statute of Secrecy along with being in violation of laws set down by the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. We do not believe that any witch or wizard should be concerned at this time or fear for their exposure to the altered Potions."

Once again the reporters in the crowd broke their silence and shouted questions out at the Minister. It was obvious that the crowd was not going to be held at bay with a long speech about potions or an arrest that had already been made. The public wanted answers on the ongoing manhunt of their one time hero. Ron's name was being shouted out louder than and louder as the crowd roared and built on one another's anger and mistrust of the Ministry in the face of the investigation into one of their own. It was however the one voice in the crowd that George expected to hear rising above the rest, and didn't hear at all, that had him concerned. A silent Rita Skeeter was never a good sign, as much as it was a welcome reprieve. He knew without a doubt that she was there. She wouldn't have missed it now that she was back to writing, if one could call it that. She would pen her story with ruthlessness only she could manage and he was certain that Hermione would not be safe from the poised quill of Rita Skeeter.

When Kinsley's voice again cut through the calamity George took hold of his mother's hand, Arthur gently grasping her other, as they all prepared to hear the story they knew too well.

"I know that many of you have heard versions of the events that have cast a dark cloud over this Ministry and the community we serve. On the same day that the raid was executed resulting in the arrest of Percival Weasley one of our own incited a manhunt that has thus far led Aurors across the world. As the special task force was closing in on his brother Auror Ronald Weasley was on the run for the attempted murder of Hermione Granger."

George felt Molly's clammy grip on his hand tighten, as he himself had to fight back a fresh wave of anger at his brother. He knew that Kingsley had gone over and over the words he would say, reworking them with his team and reading them over and over again as he paced the floor in their living room until the words no longer sounded like they were his own. He knew that things could get ugly for Hermione, having her name in the papers again after working so hard to avoid the spotlight. Kingsley had promised to do everything in his power to keep her protected.

"Miss Granger has been recovering in private and requests that we respect her in her time or recovery and mourning. It saddens me to confirm that as a direct result of the violent attack on Miss Granger she lost the child she was carrying." George wasn't the only one in the crowd who could hear the change in Kingsley's voice.

It was talking about Hermione that he had been looking forward to the least. They knew that there would be those who would be quick to blame the Muggle-born Princess of Gryffindor. It wouldn't be the first time that her character would be under fire. Everything would be questioned and she was going to need to be strong enough to face what was coming. Kingsley hated to be the one sparked the flames of interest in her once again but he knew he couldn't let his role as her friend over-ride his role as Minister. The public had a right to know the nature of the crimes one of their hero's was accused of, and running from.

Kingsley worked for a moment to strengthen his resolve and his carry with his voice the true importance of what had happened. "The loss of new magical life is not something that this community can afford to withstand. Every child born to a witch or wizard in this time of rebirth and rebuilding has been a blessing and a ray of hope that future generations will not have to know the horrors that each of us has seen. The child lost by Miss Granger, known only as 'Baby girl' would have only been the sixth magical birth since the fall of Voldemort. We must, as a community, come together to protect our future and to do so we must protect our children." His proclamation was not one to be ignored, and it was a truth too well known to a people who had sustained such loss of life over the last decades of war. It was a truth that was taboo and spoken of only in hushed tones behind wards and privacy spells. But it was not to be ignored anymore. Kingsley would see that the death of Baby Girl Granger served higher cause, starting with a discussion too long put off by those who could effect change. "We must choose to continue to live in the ruins of war or rebuild and rise from the ashes like the phoenix. It was the choices of two people – to dwell in the devastation they had seen – instead of finding new reasons to rejoice and choosing to rebuild, that led to this tragedy."

Voices began again to rise in the crowd at the mention of two people, not one, being responsible for what had happened to Hermione. It had been Kingsley's hope that he would be able to gloss over Hermione and focus on Ron and Verity, using Verity and her parentage as a perfect distraction. So far, it seemed it would work. Shouts arose throughout the witches and wizards in attendance all asking the same question. "Who else was involved?"

Kingsley grew hopeful that he could get through the press conference without Hermione being the center of attention. "It was through combined efforts of multiple departments that we were able to learn the identity of the person ultimately responsible not only for the attack on Miss Granger, but also responsible for the illegal potions being distributed to Muggles. It is believed that this individual was controlling Ex-Auror Weasley through the usage of these potions, keeping him in an increasingly agitated and aggressive state of mind. We do not yet know what, if any, effect these potions have had on his magical capabilities, but it is known, after a confrontation last week that his focus is severely compromised."

The crowd's attention was securely on Kingsley as he carefully wove the tale he needed everyone to know and avoided giving too much information that could be used to hurt his loved ones. "We are working to determine what, if any, danger is posed to the general public but it is currently believed at this time that the crimes, including the potions tampering, were all perpetrated with the express intent to bring forth the humiliation and ultimate destruction of Miss Hermione Granger." Kingsley had chosen his words carefully, in true politician form, and was prepared to keep the people focused on the story he needed them to hear, knowing if all else failed he had his wild card and would be able to pull all their attention far away from Hermione. Carefully planned speeches wouldn't keep them all quiet though, and shouts of "why?" rang loud and clear.

But he expected their questions, was prepared for their outrage, and it had all been calculated, carefully thought out, and planned. Each possible sway of the crowd and each question that demanded answer before he could move on considered. Kingsley had been involved in politics longer than many in the crowd even realized, or at least he had been close enough to see what worked and what didn't, he knew well enough after years spent watching the British Prime Minister, that a press conference like this could expose more than you wanted it to, and less than was needed if you didn't take control of the crowd. He also learned when to let them think they were dictating the information you were giving them. Moments like this, with the crowd all begging to know who the person was controlling Ronald, who was making the potions, who would want to destroy a symbol of hope and light, these were the moments to let the chaos reign and distract them from what you didn't want them to know.

He waited long enough, the cries ringing out throughout the crowd demanding the identity of the villain who had been living among them. He chose his moment perfectly, using the one reporter they all worried about most to seemingly lead the press conference – right in the direction he wanted it to go. Rita Skeeter, in a pathetic attempt at wowing her readers, turned into her Animagus form and flitted towards the front of the crowd. Regaining her feet Rita cleared her throat and spoke as loudly as she could while maintaining her pseudo polite and girlish façade.

"Eh em. Minister, Rita Skeeter – Daily Prophet, perhaps you could be so kind as to divulge just a smidgeon more information on this supposed Mastermind. Who is the evil dark wizard rising to his throne on the back of fallen heroes?"

George had to shake his head and bury a snort. It was actually pretty reserved for Skeeter the beetle as far as things went. George began to wonder what she was hiding up her sleeve. He couldn't imagine her leaving it there, without going for Hermione's throat while she had the chance. Kinglsey however seemed to have been entirely prepared for her to ask just that question, at just that time.

Kingsley raised his hand as if to ward off any further questioning and regain control of the crowd. George couldn't help note that he became more and more the stereotypical politician when it suited him and mused that the Order could not have chosen a better leader in the wake of the death of their founder. Kingsley showed just the perfect amount of manipulation, carefully restrained and serving its purpose, when he felt the ultimate ends were worth the means. Kingsley's carefully worded response only helped to seal the opinion in George's mind. "Ah, Miss Skeeter, it is true, the Wizarding public deserves to know the key truths behind these events, including the identities of those involved. Many of you may know a young woman by the name of Verity Cane; a former shop assistant at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. New information has come forth through the course of our investigation that leads us to believe Miss Cane is actually the daughter of deceased Death Eater Antonin Dolohov."

Kingsley waited for the expected shouts from those gathered before plowing forward. "Our intelligence currently points to Miss Cane having been raised by a Muggle mother to worship the Death Eater that sired her. Upon the death of her father Miss Cane began to plot out the destruction of Hermione Granger in an attempt to right what she saw as personal wrongs against her family. It is believed that she saw Miss Granger as the shining example of everything her father stood against and desired nothing more than to tear down that idyllic image." It certainly wasn't the whole truth, as Kingsley did not want to bring into light the investigation against Hermione so long as it could be prevented, and her killing the Death Eater would certainly invite questions no one was ready to answer, least of all Hermione.

Rita couldn't be stopped as she pressed further towards the stage area. "Excuse me, Minister, but you have continued to refer to the strump…to Hermione Weasley as Miss Granger. Can we assume from that the marriage to the sadly disgraced hero and Auror is at an end? Are you able to confirm her affair with notorious Dark Wizard, Potions Master, and her former Professor – Severus Snape?" she asked, her voice becoming more frantic as she pushed to get all the words out before she could be cut off.

George frankly wondered what would take her so long, why the wait to begin an attack on Hermione after her last article. She seemed positively subdued for the salacious journalist.

Kingsley for his part still seemed as calm and collected as ever. Anticipating and calculating to the end. "Miss Skeeter, you find yourself warned. You are here at the invitation of this Ministry and as such can be asked to leave. You will see to it that you restrain yourself in your line of questioning." His face darkened with an unspoken threat and the beetle backed ever so slightly away as Kingsley continued on. "That said, I find it within the scope of this press conference to inform you all that before the bonds of marriage could take hold and finalize their union Ronald Weasley was involved in an affair with Miss Cane that prevented a legally binding union. Thus my referring to her as Miss Hermione Granger, and not Mrs. Weasley, for in truth she has never had a claim to that name. Their marriage was, unbeknownst to Miss Granger, a falsity; and as such with that knowledge now available to her she should not be begrudged the opportunity to move on with her life and find joy where she may. That is all I will say on the personal lives of those involve with this case." His word was final, and surprisingly enough even Miss Skeeter seemed quieted by that finality.

Kinglsey managed to go on for nearly half an hour after that, uninterrupted as he divulged details of the case he felt pertinent. He asked for the public to be aware, and let the status of Verity's pregnancy be known in an effort to prevent would be hero's from attempting to take on the powerful witch if she was to be sighted. He answered questions about the investigation, and spoke more on the design of the potions at the center of the drama.

George rested his head on his mother's shoulders with a curious smile on his face. Things had gone much better than he had anticipated. He couldn't believe that Skeeter was so well behaved considering her personal vendetta against Hermione. Even some of the more reputable reporters were trying harder to get more information from the Minister. Still as time went on carefully rehearsed responses were all that the public would get, and many of the reporters grew impatient for the story behind the story. Suddenly one reporter, with deplorable speaking skills, hit a little too close with his questioning.

"Thank ya' Minister, Dan Dander wif the Knockturn Note. An' what of the story I 'ere told tha' a certain young Miss we all know an' love is in fact facin' a 'vestigation all her own, a 'vestigation into hers using Magics most Dark? Now tell me 'ere Minista' what of that?" he asked boldly, a devious smirk upon his face. No doubt thrilled with himself for having the information no one wanted him to have. No doubt information he gained eavesdropping in one of the seedier pubs some of the Aurors were known to frequent when they wanted information or cheap brews.

Kingsley was visibly frustrated with the dim-witted journalist, who no doubt used dicta-quills and self-writing parchment to come up with articles that were worthy of publication, even for the least reputable newspaper there was. More than likely he was frustrated with the leak. It was the first time in the last hour that Kinglsey looked unprepared. "Mr. Dander, was it? I will not speak to any but the investigation which prompted this press conference. If you have questions pertinent to the matter at hand please, feel free to let me know." Outburst from the crowd grew more and more insistent. It was obvious now that there was something being kept from the public about Hermione Granger and it would take a miracle to sway them from their current path.

It was lucky for Kinglsey that he had planned a miracle. George watched with wonder as the carefully plotted scene unfolded before him.

Skeeter's voice was the only one that rose above the chatter and noise, as clear as day she asked the question no one was anticipating. "Minister, perhaps you could tell us about the rumor that you yourself are involved with Miss Granger, and that it is due to that illicit relationship that you are now coving for her actions?" George was dumbfounded by the smirk only he could see. It was a twitch of his lover's lips as he was asked about an affair with Hermione that gave a hint to more at play. It wasn't the smirk of someone who was amused by the ridiculous accusation, but of a man who had everyone where he wanted them. It was almost predatory.

Kingsley took a moment to speak, almost looking as if he was formulating the best plan of action. "There is no truth to that statement." His response was so quick and short it begged for more questions than it had answered, and true to her form Rita did not disappoint.

"Tut tut, Minister. You can't think we would be assuaged by that. After all, you haven't been seen in the company of a woman in some time. Have in fact, never been linked to anyone romantically. It begs the question, what is there to hide Minister? Surely a man such as you self isn't lacking for companionship. Yet you deny an affair with the known harlot Miss Granger. Perhaps it is the fear of losing reelection if you are linked to the troubled young witch that keeps you from admitting to the truth. Tell me minister, what proof do you have to support your claim that she doesn't warm the Minister's bed at night?" Rita Skeeter's smile was grotesque in its glee. It was the moment she had been waiting for.

George held his breath as he waited for a response. There was no proof. Not really, not without divulging who did keep his bed warm. Hermione was a large part of their life. She had been to their home, they to hers. The only proof was George, and he knew that Kingsley couldn't. Or at least he thought he couldn't.

Surely enough, the crowd was distracted from the rumored investigation into Hermione, as they awaited a response from their leader. Kingsley waited, he waited for them to quiet, waited for their attention to be rapt, waited for the perfect moment to bring together his ultimate plan. He only hoped that it was the right thing to do and that George wouldn't kill him for it. When finally the crowd seemed to sense he was waiting for their silence Kingsley drew himself to his full height, the slightest change in posture leaving no room to deny his power.

When his voice rang once more through the atrium it was the voice of a leader, a man who would broker no foolishness or argument. His voice was the strong voice of their leader. "While I have asked little more than the right to my privacy there are some secrets, some truths that should not have been kept from you all for so long. It is not now for myself that I tell you the truth, but it is for the one who has stood beside me all these years, and accepted my silence. It is true that over the years I have developed a deep and incredibly close relationship with Miss Hermione Granger. She is beautiful inside as she is out, and I have been truly blessed to have her in my life. It is for this reason that I remain uninvolved in any investigation that involves her until it has concluded. I am nothing more than a messenger in these matters."

George wasn't sure what to think. He knew it was misdirection and falsities masked in truths, but to what end he did not know. Why would Kingsley lead everyone to believe he was dating Hermione? How would that protect anyone?

It was then that George caught Kingsley's eye, and the predatory smirk began to make sense just as Kinglsey turned his attention to Rita Skeeter once more. "On the subject of proof Miss Skeeter I am afraid I cannot offer you proof that I have not been romantically involved with Hermione Granger." His admission was enough for the crowd to begin shouting over one another. None of their voices, however, were enough to drown out the sound of the Ministers final admission, and the inevitable end to the press conference. "I do however," his smooth voice boomed, "have ample proof that I have been intimately involved, and devoted to, the love of my life for many years now. Mr. George Weasley has been by my side offering me his strength and his unwavering loyalty and love, and it is time for me to quit hiding that away, if for no other reason than he deserves the best of me, not just what is left when I leave the office. It is my hope that he can accept my sincerest apologies and will consent to be bound to me, and to share my life and my love for all the days I have left."

The silence descended upon the Ministry atrium so quickly one would think that a _silencio_ had been cast. When Molly gave George a push it was like chains he didn't know were there had been released. George pushed his way from his corner of the room towards the stage, towards Kingsley, with a ferocity that few had ever seen from the ginger haired jokester. He hadn't even processed what he was doing as he flung himself at his lover in front of everyone. His kiss was the answer to the question he wasn't sure he had even been asked.

George didn't notice the chaos that erupted around them. He didn't notice that no one was asking about Hermione anymore, he didn't notice that members of Kingsley's staff had come forward to close up the press conference and clear the atrium, and he didn't notice the triumphant smirk on the beetles face. No, all George knew in that moment was the love of a great man. The rest would figure itself out in the morning.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. I am working more on the next installment, more Hermione and Severus – as they grow ever closer and more intimate while Hermione works to overcome her past.

I hope you have enjoyed. I would love feedback. What did you find lacking? What was your favorite part? And what do you want next?

Thank you. I love you. Lil.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:still, sadly, not mine.

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so dreadfully long. I am sad to say I have been struggling with some rather serious health problems, and unfortunately am no longer able to walk unassisted. Its been a very tough time for me. I have however, greatly missed this, this story, this place, and all of you.

I wont go on and on. Just know how much this story and everyone who has taken time to read it, mean to me. I love you all.

Lil

Over the course of the next few days Severus continued to closely monitor the Wolfsbane with Hermione spending her time quietly revising for her NEWTS in the little corner workstation he had set up for her. They quickly found a rythym that seemed to suit them, mostly. There were moments when Severus found need to throw up a silencing charm around the little witch who he was fast remembering had a penchant for thinking aloud. Usually he found it charming and would laugh when she grumbled about a particularly difficult arithmantic equation or a decidedly complex portion of advanced runes she was reading up on. It was however impossible for him to focus as strongly as the wolfsbane required when he was being distracted so easily by Hermione's small outbursts.

Hermione for her part was oblivious to his silencing spells having grown so immersed in her studies. She finally felt secure in the knowledge that her future could be a fulfilling one and she was growing ever more determined to prove her worth to the wizard who already seemed so assured of her abilities. She had been happy the night before to taste a bit of the life Severus was offering her. The Wolfsbane potion had long been something that intrigued her and to actually watch a true Master at work with such a complex and advanced potion was beyond what she had envisioned. When Severus had asked her why she thought it was was so important that an ingredient be prepared in a certain way or why he should use one tool over another in the preparation of the ingredients she found herself overjoyed and often stumped.

It truly was a different dynamic being his pupil a second time; ensconced in the beaty of his private lab studying quietly sharing his attention with nothing more than potions and texts. It was easily Hermiones new favorite place. She had always loved the little potions shop he had built but she found that the spaces he had created for himself and welcomed her to share in were truly magnificent. The walls, like the wizard who occupied them, were dressed in a crisp black - which Hermione learned was actually to cut down on possible light reflections that could play an impactful role in some of the more delicate potions he worked with. But it was his assortment of shelves, workbenches, and book cases, all in various woods, that she found the most beautiful.

Severus spent hours telling her of his cultivation of certain woods to use for his workbenches , explaining that the same theories applied in wand lore could be applied in the art of potions making. He told her how he had experimented with using various woods on which to work and prepare certain brews, finding oak to be best for calming draughts and walnut to be best for the Wolfsbane. As of yet it was nothing more than his theoretical design but he expressed to her a desire to do further trials and have the opportunity to prove to the Magical community what he knew in his heart to be true.

It was moments when he opened up to her about his hopes and dreams for his future, for their future, that helped her to have hope herself. It was hard finding the balance some moments though, with a new wand and everything else that had changed - and the way it had changed -the violent storm that had devastated the life she had been living clearing a path for a brighter, yet uncertain, new life.

Severus was so wonderful and so patient and had taken such care to share the private places in his life with her piece by piece. The lab where she had spent the past few days learning, and healing, was a wonderful example; yet as Severus focused so intently on his Wolfsbane her mind would wander into darker places. She worked hard to focus on her revision and she found arithmancy and runes to be enough of a challenge that they sufficiently distracted her from her bouts of melancholy.

Still it wasn't always entirely easy to move on with a new life when her old one was quite literally just laid to rest. She didn't want to keep living in the darkness that had consumed her so terribly, so wonderfully, over the past few years. It wouldn't be fair to Severus, who was so patient and so kind -to her at least. She knew that she would need to find a way to put the darkness to rest with the child that had been her ray of light. Besides, she was learning that even in the darkest of places one can find hope and a way back to the warmth of daylight.

Sitting in her little space in his privare world she found comfort in knowing that she may be the only person alive to experience the warmth of Severus Snape. She was certain it was a side of himself few others would understand or really appreciate. She knew that most people would see his warm sensitive side as a complete contradiction to his dark and mysterious persona, but it was easy for her to understand that people could have parts of themselves that went against the vision others carried of them. After all, she was suposed to have been a shining beacon of the light, a so called princess in her own right, one of the golden trio, a savior to the wizarding world. In reality she feared she had never fit those molds. Severus was perhaps the only person who would understand the masks she had always found comfort in hiding behind, and the pain and secret darkness that had necessitated them. Her reasons were not the same as his, and the masks she had chosen were vastly different, but in the end it was knowing that he would be able to understand without judgment that truly secured her trust in him. He would love her even through her darkest days. He had already seen her broken and defeated and still treated her like a woman. He held her and spoke sofly to her, not in the way one does with an injured child but the way a man holds a woman and tells her he treasures her, without the need for such words.

Hermione decided she did quite enjoy reading under the soft glow of the little balls of light Severus had suspended in perfect intervals around the workspace, and having the opportunity to observe Severus in moments he thought she was focused on her revisions. Severus couldn't seem to help but to talk to his potions she had discovered - that too was a lovely distraction. Even still from time to time the words in front of her blurred as her focus melted away leaving her struggling with the thoughts that plagued the quiet moments of her life.

As the Wolfsbane reached a point where it needed to quietly simmer again Severus found himself quietly observing Hermione. At first he was just taken by the small things she couldn't see, the way her shorter hair served to frame the strong features of her face so beautifully, and the way her lowet lip swelled ever so slightly after hours of her teasing it between her teeth. He noticed the ink smudges on her finger tips and her ear lobe from where she had tucked strands of hair behing her ear with futility. What concerned him was the look in her eyes when they stopped focusing on the text in front of her. Her eyes fluttered blinking back tears subconsciously and a haze seemed to settle over the gold flecks in them dimming the brightness he knew they could hold.

He sat watching her, his shoulder leaning against the wall, as he considered how best he could break her free from the darkness he could tell consumed her thoughts when she thought no one would notice. He still hadn't found the courage to breach the topic of her use of the cruciatis or the inquisition he knew she would soon face but he knew he couldn't keep putting it off. Tomorrow they would have lunch with Kingsley and George and he knew that Kingsley had plans to discuss with her what the Ministries case against her was looking like, because they did have a case, as ridiculous and out of context as the charges were. Kingsley had distracted the wolves for the moment with his very public and perfectly timed proposal, but still there was no stopping what was to come. He knew he needed to talk with her about it, to confirm his grim suspicions. He knew it was also time to face his own darkness and the methods he had used to deal with the pain he was fighting to conceal from everyone. It was time, he knew, to talk about some parts of his past, and he hoped that in doing so he could help Hermione move on from hers as well.

"Hermione," he spoke quietly as he stepped away from the wall and strode to her side in a few short steps.

She didn't seem to hear him and her eyes just continued to stare off into the abyss as he reached the desk she was situated at, placing his hands on the parchment she had been working on, his long slender fingers splayed over her delicate script. It was enough to finally snap her out of her daze and she shifted her eyes up to lock with his.

For a moment, as Severus watched the glimmer return to her eyes, he forgot what he was going to say. The change in her eyes and her face startled him as the realization that he truly did have such a powerful effect on her. It was a good feeling to see proof that it wasn't one sided, for she certainly had an amazing effect over him.

"Hermione," he tried again, "I've been thinking, the Wolfsbane needs to simmer undisturbed for a full lunar rotation, perhaps now is a good time to adjourn for dinner. I could certainly use a break from the lab. How does Italian sound?" he asked, hoping that a change of scenery might be just what they needed.

Hermione looked up lovingly into the beautiful eyes of this man who was so quickly becoming her salvation. It was hard to fathom how he could be so good, so kind and thoughtful, and also so strong and secure. If the rumbling of her stomach, un noticed until just now, were anything to go by, it was certainly past time for a good meal. Having been brought from her thoughts she was noticing a few other things that needed her attention too, her breasts were strained inside her top desperately requiring her attentions.

"I think Italian sounds wonderful Severus. What time is it? I must have gotten lost in my thoughts there a minute," she let him know as she absentmindedly rubbed a hand over the tops of her breasts.

Severus found it was difficult to focus on what he knew was more important, especially with his witch gliding her hands so gently over the pale skin exposed by the scooped neckline of her top. He knew that it wasn't the right moment to allow himself to get lost in his fantasies about her. "It's a little after seven actually. You've been working on your revision ceaselessly for near on four hours. I believe, sweetheart, that a break from that is all in order. I dont believe that you have even comprehended any of what you have looked at for at least the last several minutes," he informed her, letting her know he had noticed her far off stare.

Hermione blushed slightly and pulled her lip between her teeth. The small embarrassed gesture was enough to pull a small moan from Severus who had to steel himself against the directions his thoughts were roaming at the sight.

"I know just the place, a quiet bistro," he told her, trying to shake his desire to feast on her from the forefront of his mind. "Why don't you tend to your needs whille I straiten up in here, then we can go and enjoy a much needed quiet meal." There was nothing to straiten but he could use a moment to clear his thoughts, order them, without getting so distracted from his goals.

"That will be lovely," she told him, smiling more noticing the way he was looking at her. "I hadn't realized how much time had gone by. It had been my intention to pump over an hour ago. I've made it nearly through all of my OWL level Arithmancy." In all honesty it was Transfiguration and Charms that would be her biggest challenge, she hadn't felt entirely in control of her magic over the past few years. It was perhaps just that the wand she was using since the war was more attuned to the dark places inside her magical core, only responding well when her magical intent was derived from that same place.

Severus could see she was getting lost in her thoughts again. "Sweetheart, I am entirely confident that if the dunderheaded buffoons proctoring the exams saw fit to give Longbottom scores befitting a professor, you could easily sit your exams now with excellent scores. However I do applaud your determination. The Master with whom you wish to apprentice is seeking a much higher standard.' His words both served to assure her of her abilities, and his faith in them, and to encourage an even more fervent desire to achieve top marks in all subjects.

Hermione held in a small snort when he mentioned Neville, he may not be an aritmantic genius but he certainly knew his plants. Severus watched with satisfaction as his words truly registered. He had faith in her to overcome the past three years and become a witch worthy of their time, a witch worth mention in the texts being taught to the next generation. That was the woman he saw before him and no matter how long it took him, she would see the same.

"Why dont you go upstairs, take care of those lovely, temptingly engorged breasts, and get yourself straitened up. I'm afraid there is an ink smudge or two requiring a bit of cleaning. I will be finished up here shortly and then I shall escort my lovely witch to dinner." The flick of his wrist was so minor she harldy would have noticed the quick wandwork if she hadn't been able to feel the powerful wards fall.

Hermione's face showed her amazement and her trepidation. "Upstairs, are, are you sure Severus? I have everything I need here. I know your private apartment, is well, private. It's okay, truly," she wasn't entirely sure why his private home made her so nervous, aside the simple fact that it was his. Unlike her childhood home that belonged truly to neither that had so suddenly become home, this space was well and truly his and the strength of the wards that he'd bjust brought down spoke heavily to the importance of that.

"Here I was thinking you were bright. Do you honestly think there something im my life you shouldn't be allowed to see? A part of my life I should have any desire to keep from you? Truly Hermione, I may have been fortunate enough to save your life but you saved me from spending mine alone," he told her as he pullled her up into his arms, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. He loved the feel of her against him, and he was fairly certain that if she did not get ready now they would never make it to dinner and he knew they needed to have a serious discussion.

He pulled away from her just slightly and with another small flick of his wand the door at the top of the stairwell in the back of the lab swung slowly open. He kissed her lips, slowly, infusing into his kiss the promise that his words held more truth than she ever would understand. She was his savior just as much as he had been hers. Together they would continue to save each other. "Go, before I get carried away with your kisses and we miss dinner altogether."

She didn't find words to express how much she loved him, to express how grateful she was for his strength by her side and his trust in her strength. She simply placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning towards the stair. If he was certain of her place in his life, and was trusting enough to open his private spaces to her then she would argue no further.

While Severus remained below in the labs, clearing his thoughts much more than actually clearing the lab, Hermione ascended the steps into his private apartment. He hadn't been back there but to retrieve clothing and a few odds and ends since she had been released from St. Mungos. What she should be expecting, she wasnt sure. Nothing though would have prepared her for the room she found herself in once she passed through the doorway. There had been a secondary charm in place, similar to the one protecting the Hogwarts Castle from muggle eyes. All she had seen approaching the door was a black curtain, not a true curtain but a magical illusion keeping anyone from seeing beyond the threshold until they had stepped through the door.

The room she stepped into was not the private chambers of Master Snape, it was the the private flat of her beloved Severus. The walls were the color of golden gingersnaps, and throughout the space she could see soft blues and greens. There were warm well warn leathers and dark woods all around. She could see back to a small kitchenette with a large farmhouse sink. It was a surprisingly warm and comfortable. It was certainly not enough space for two, truly it was hardly enough space for one, though she was certain that if he had ever desired to he had more than enough magical ability to enlarge the space. It was lovely in all honestry, lacking in decoration, though she hardly believed that anyone would believe her if she told them he had throw pillows. .

Hermione settled in and pulled her pump out of the little black carry bag she had strung over her shoulder. As she pumped she took in everything around her. She was slightly surprised to note there were no snakes adorning anything, not on top of his coat rack, which was quite beautiful she decided, or as a decorative emblem on any frames or small boxes. Truly there was very little in the way of decorarion. There were bookshelves crammed in every corner and books on the mahogany coffee table and end tables. Her eyes fell on the most beautiful glass vials she had ever seen, each one full of shimmering liquid of varied colors, sitting next to a small table lamp. The vials were all different shapes and must have been suspended with a charm of some sort because they floated ever so slightly above the table in the corner. There weren't any photos or mirrors hanging on the walls, just a few black and white prints that seemed to all be of the same forest somewhere, some showing wide shots of trees and others very close up shots of various plant life. It was beautiful.

Hermione felt comforted looking about at Severus' space reveling in the realization that she wasnt somehow changing him into a man he hadn't already been, and he wasn't playing at being someone he couldn't always be. She wouldn't wake one morning to find herself in bed with the dour potions master sneering at her. Her Severus was a private wizard, and she doubted many were allowed to see him as she did, but being in that room was further proof that he trusted her enough to let her in. She knew he deserved the same from her.

Severus found her sitting there on his sofa, staring thoughtfully at potions vials with an ever filling bottle of milk attached to each breast. He approached her slowly, whispering her name sofly as he moved behind her so as not to startle her too much as he slid his fingers over the tight muscles in her shoulders. He worked at a few knots in her shoulders and rubbed the soft skin of her neck, feeling her hair brush lightly over his knuckles. He leant down and kissed her cheek.

"If you're nearly set we should head out soon," he told her, continuing to move his fingers over her shoulders and neck.

Hermione smiled and let out a soft gasp as his adept fingers found a particularly tight knot. "Mmmmmmmm," she moaned happily as he worked the knot away. "I'm just about done I think. I just need to clean this up and put it away, would you mind casting a cooling charm on the bottles until we get home and I can get them in the freezer?" she asked. Not wanting to make the attempt at the simple charm with him watching, in case she wasn't able to make it work.

Severus complied wordlessly, and shrunk the bottles and once Hermione returned from the kitchen with a clean pump he shrunk it and its case making them easier to take along with them. He grabbed a coat off of his coat rack and slipped it on before stowing the pump inside one of his pockets.

"Thank you Severus, I'm still not quite rea..." the words died on her lips as Severus quickly pulled his wand, a quick glamor charm had the ink smudges cleared away. Another swish and the blue sundress she had chosen to wear was suddenly a slightly deeper shade of blue the hem was slightly shorter and cut a little closer to her body. She wasnt entirely sure but it seemed the neckline had dropped ever so slightly as well.

"You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart, just a little sprucing up for dinner. Now, if you're done gawking at me," he told her, smiling a little crookedly at her obvious surprise.

Hermione shook her head as she tucked her hand into the crook of his offered arm. "You truly are an enigma Severus Snape. I've been struggling with too tight tops for weeks and you've known how to do this all along," she huffed, her irritation softened by her admiration.

"Why, I do apologize sweetheart, but alas, I only ever learned to make them smaller." With that, and a completely baffled look upon her face, Severus pulled her close, kissed her soundly and apparated away, pulling a laughing Hermione with him.

A/N: I hope it was to your liking. I feel a little rusty. What did you think? Im already working on more, Dinner is coming and its time for Hermione to face what she has been doing to herself and really heal. Also lunch with George and kings and more luna! Im excited. Ive missed this soooooo much! Lots of love and hugs!

-lil


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: nope. not. never. not mine. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words. I am so happy to be writing again. I dont know that it is even close to being my best work but I am glad to have it out there. To put words on the page, and feel something beyond this day in and day out. To my lovely lovely reviewers: Thank you so much! You mean the world to me. Please do not feel bad it I do not get to respond, much of this I do from my phone, from bed. It isnt easy, and I find myself without a computer at the moment. But I do read every one of them, and am so thankful for them. Moewe your quiet friendship has been so lovely and welcome these years as I've been working on this story. I will write you soon!  
**

**Ive received a few questions about what is going on with me, and the truth is I am not entirely certain, and that uncertainty is the scariest thing I can think of. I have over the last six months dislocated my knee a dozen times and will most certainly need surgery, that is the least of it at the moment as my thyroid continues to shut down and we consider what may be the root of the issues. My hair is dreadful, not that it matters to anyone but me. I suppose there is more to the story there, but this story isnt mine, and that isnt why you are here, so I shant bore all of you with the tale.  
**

**just know that I love you! Thank you for the support. I appologize for mistakes. I am without beta - and just wanted to write, and to post, while I can. **

**all my love - LIL**

They landed, Severus' coat flapping around their ankles, in a quiet dirty alleyway between two rubbage bins. As their feet found purchase on the old cobblestones Severus wrapped his arm a little tighter around Hermione pulling her body flush with his, her back arching and her décolleté tantalizingly on display. His kiss was both soft and sure, slow and deliberate, and Hermione found herself returning it with fervor. In his arms her past melted away, leaving her free to live in the moment, reveling in the possibilities of each new experience and enjoying every day occurrences as if for the first time.

She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes, further deepening their kiss. It was both a promise and a question. She would trust him. Could he really help her through? could he understand?

"Yesssss." The simple answer to a question never spoken aloud pulled Hermione from her thoughts and their kiss.

She looked up into his eyes, an almost pained question twisting her features before it fell from her lips. "Did you just, I mean, I know you could, but I always thought...that is I'd hoped, I mean you could ask, and I'd let you I th..." Severus silenced her with one of his long fingers on the bow of her lip.

"Hermione, I swear to you I would not ever invade your thoughts without your expressed permission. I do not believe I even heard a question, verbally or inside of your beautiful mind. I felt it. I will not tell you I understand, and honestly Hermione, sweetheart, I don't even know what the question was. I only know the answer was 'yes.'" He kissed her again before she could question him. He had never quite felt anything like what had just happened between them but he knew that it was important.

Whatever the truth was it scared Hermione. She knew in her heart that she could trust him, even when she couldn't always understand what was going on. She loved him, and she could see the honesty in his face, and the love he had for her was clear.

Severus knew it wasn't the right moment to delve for deeper meaning into what had happened. He wouldn't forget about it for long, but his plans for the evening needed to continue on course. They needed to talk and she needed to start taking better care of herself.

He pulled her in, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. It was odd how a small gesture like that had so easily become one of his favorite things to do. "Let's enjoy a lovely dinner, we can ponder how deeply connected I've grown to you another day. For the moment, we could both use a hearty meal. Come on," he told her, his mind on so much more than food.

She nodded, sucking her lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh while her mind tried to grasp for answers to questions she didn't yet understand. To a muggle born witch it would seem it was going to be a lifelong struggle.

Hand in hand they turned and stepped from their spot between the bins passing a homeless man lying in a heap of dirty blankets and empty bottles. Hermione couldn't be sure, her Italian not a strong as her latin or French, but she thought he asked them if they'd always been there.

Severus merely harumphed at the beggar and led Hermione down the old alleyway toward one of his favorite little hideaways.

They followed the pink cobblestone pathway out onto a quiet little street lined with small stucco building's of various colors. Window boxes were bursting with bright assortments of flowers and herbs, and ivy crept up walls clinging to cracks and corners as it wove its own path up the front and sides of homes and small shops. Across the street Hermione noticed a small cart with a broken wheel that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on the street. Small blue flowers were growing up out if the cobblestones and grasping on to the cart as if it were a trellis and where once a merchant had housed wares to sell someone had filled in with soil and wildflowers. A small statue of three fairies dancing about sat in amongst the flora.

They walked together for several blocks, with Hermione's small hand tucked in the crook of Severus' arm. After walking in relative silence for about a block simply taking in the scenery, she rest her head against his shoulder, tucking herself more snugly against his side. "Where are we Severus?" she asked.

It was obvious they were outside of London, and she assumed he had swept her off to some remote village in Italy, especially if the drunken homeless man was any indication. She wasn't entirely sure it was necessary to travel to Italy simply to have good Italian food, in fact she remembered a lovely little place not far from the house. She knew Severus was a highly private man, and it did seem to make sense that he would prefer somewhere out of the way, and she supposed that when one had the ability to apparate across the continent it certainly opened up a new world of possibilities.

"We are in Italy, Montescaglioso to be precise. It has long since been one of my favorite places to escape to. I actually came here after my graduation from Hogwarts to apprentice under an Italian Potions Mistress," he informed her, delighting in the way a small piece of information was always the precursor to a barrage of questions. He thought it wise to keep her chatting about happier subjects until they reached the restaurant.

Hermione took the bait. She looked up into his face and smiled. "I assumed we were in Italy, It doesn't look like this is a Magical community though. I hadn't ever really thought about where you received your Mastery. Who did you apprentice? Was it here, in Montesgeclisio?" A litany of questions fell from her tongue just as he had anticipated.

Severus laughed aloud at her mispronunciation of Montescaglioso. "Have I found a topic in which the little know it all is not well read?" he asked her, his tone playfully teasing - for all that Severus Snape sounded playful.

"Montescaglioso is not a Magical community itself, but like London, it has doors that open it up to a very small, old world, Magical Community. Valle Maestosa, the Majestic Valley, is even smaller than Hogsmead, and it thought, by many, to be slightly out of touch with the modern Magical world. It has changed very little over time, even by Wizarding Standards. It is a primarily pure-blood community," he began telling her a little history on the small village they were quickly approaching. He could tell she was a little surprised and perhaps a tad nervous about visiting a community that was entirely populated by pure-blooded Witches and Wizards.

She stiffened ever so slightly by his side, her grip tightening on his arm just a tad, but it was a clear sign of her trust in him that she simply let him continue telling his tale.

"It is not that the Witches and Wizards who live in Valle Maestosa are Pure-Blood elitists, simply that the same family lines that were here thousand of years ago are the same that are here today. Many of the families here choose to follow a more home-schooled approach to raising their children, and as a result many of the younger generations have simply not had an opportunity to develop relationships with many outsiders. There have been of-course, over time, a few Witches and Wizards who have fallen in love with Muggles from neighboring communities," he explained. It was just like when he would tell her about advances in Potions, or ingredients that he was particularly passionate about.

Hermione could tell that there was something about this place he was taking her that was special to him, and the fact that he was sharing that with her only served to grow her love for him.

They continued slowly walking down the cobblestones as Severus told her a little about his time spent as an apprentice in this small out of the way Italian village. He told her briefly of the years he spent learning under a Potions Mistress who made Albus Dumbledore look youthful. They did not have time for him to really expound on his time as Mistress Zelena's apprentice, he was sure that over the course of her own apprenticeship with him he would have time to tell her more of what that time in his life was like, before the first war he was entrenched in had begun to rage.

Soon enough they approached a tiny white stucco building, turned grey and brown with time. The small windows were so covered in grime that the time had long since passed since even a ray of sunshine could see through. Near the old stone roof were signs of a fire in ages past. Hermione thought at first it was spell work, an easy way to keep Muggles away, but she quickly realized that it was simply the way the building truly looked.

Severus placed the palm of his hand on the old wooden door, directly over the tip of a small protruding spike, like the end of a nail hammered through from the other side. He stood still, with his right hand against the wood for a few moments, Hermione looked up at him, confusion shining in her eyes. He hadn't said anything since they approached the building.

Slowly the door creaked open, and Hermione could see the small trickle of blood as he pulled his hand away. "You see, Hermione, there is very little silly wand waving in Valle Maestosa. Wizards here learn to control their magic from.a very early age, tapping into earth magics and blood magics. Many, who do not understand the true origins and goals of such power, have twisted it to be something dark, versus being a more pure form of magic." he began to explain. Not having had time to get that far in telling her of his time spent there.

"Blood magic?" she asked a little nervously.

Severus turned to face Hermione and placed a hand firmly onnher shoulder. "Not all blood magic is dark dark in nature. Remember, the true measure of magic is the intent of the Witch or Wizard behind it," he reminded her. One final kiss and he turned to lead her into a the Valle Maestosa.

Hermione followed Severus through the door. She knew that she had every reason to trust him, and follow him where he was leading. As they strolled down the street Hermione took in the small quiet village. She admired the vines growing over most of the old crooked little buildings. It seemed as if many of the buildings wouldn't be held up if it weren't for the buildings surrounding them. They all leaned into one another, woven together with vines and nearly overflowing with flowers and plants. The entire little village seemed to center around a large tree, each road converging at it's base. It was a beautiful tree, easily three times as large as the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts grounds. All throughout its foliage were the most lovely large white flowers, and once they had approached Severus had to practically pull Hermione away .

"Hermione, while I understand your desire to admire your surroundings and explore a new community, we were here for dinner as I recall, and as I can hear your stomach calling out for sustenance I must implore you to see reason and allow me to escort you to dinner," he teased, as he pulled her gently towards the end of the row where the small restaurant was tucked away.

Hermione laughed with him as she allowed him to pull her away from the tree that had her mesmerized. When the approached the small restaurant, which looked much like a tiny cottage from the outside, she was instantly relieved. The smells wafting through the open windows were more than enticing. The building outside was much like the rest of the town, the pink stucco walls almost entirely hidden away by the vines that seemed to hold the town together. Inside was like nothing she had ever seen. There were beautiful wooden tables of various sizes, all appearing to be sections of tree trunks smoothed and polished by a steady hand. The tables sat at booths made of intertwining branches that reached to the roof and disappeared through the top of the building. It was beautiful, and had the added benefit of offering privacy for each table.

The privacy wasn't really needed, as they were the only ones in the little restaurant besides the short, portly witch who was their server that evening. She didnt seem bothered by them in the least, and other than a low grunt of acknowledgement she said nothing to them. There were no menu's for them to choose from, they simply ate what was brought to them.

It was delicious, and Hermione was grateful for hearty home cooked comfort foods, for pastas and pheasant and cheeses. Severus let her enjoy some of her meal before he brought up the subject he had been dreading for so long. He waited until the little witch seemed to be finished bringing them food, and their table was over laden with their delicious meal.

"Hermione," he began softly, "we need to discuss what is going on at the Ministry. It is important that we talk about this, about what they have found, about what you've been hiding. I know that you are aware, that you know. You know what they would see when they performed _Priori Incantatum. _That wand, Hermione, her wand, and yet it was yours, in that way." He was nearly at a loss for words, this man who was always so sure of himself, spoke to her in halves, never saying outright what he meant.

It didn't matter how velvety smooth and comforting she found his voice, there was nothing that could make this an easy conversation. She sucked in a breath and seemed to hold it for a second too long. The small sounds coming from her were like a wounded animal and a part of Severus just wanted to scoop her into his embrace and tell her that it would all be okay and not to worry, that he understood, but he knew that it wasn't just his opinion that would matter, in fact, his would matter very little in the eyes of the Wizengamot. She needed to come to terms with what he highly suspected was true. She would need to admit to it, possibly under Veritaserum, or with the visual assistance of a pensive.

"You need to understand, sweetheart, that this, it does not change anything for me," he assured her.

"But, I..." she started.

"No, Hermione, please know that more than anyone I can understand and see how it happened. Talk to me about it, let me help you with this too." His tone was almost pleading as he spoke.

Hemione chewed her lip so vigorously it nearly began to bleed. "Severus, I don't know, I...that is," she stumbled over her words, trying to find away to explain.

"It's alright," he promised. His hand sliding across the table to cover hers.

"Severus," her voice was broken and pleading as she struggled to find words, hating the tears that started to fall. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just talk to me, we can get through this together. I wont leave your side," he told her assuredly.

She smiled just a little, knowing he meant every word. In truth she was happy someone knew, and particularly him. He had become a rock she could always rely on to be strong and steady. "I don't know. That day, the day I got the wand, it changed everything. I don't think I can ever be the girl I was before that day. It goes beyond thinking that I should have gotten a new wand after the war. By the time it was over it was as if it was attached to me, in some way, or me to it. I did such powerful magic with it, truly," she began to explain, obviously embarrassed by the admission. "When I used it during the war I was able to do such strong spells, but only, only," she struggled to vocalize what he already knew.

"Only when you were performing dark magic?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she admitted. "But then the war ended, and everyone started moving on. There wasn't really a whole lot of need for me to use it, and I wasn't comfortable waving it around town. Before I knew it a whole new nightmare had started and," she took a deep breath, steeling herself for the admission he knew was coming. "I was having trouble doing minor spells around the flat. I couldn't boil water or straighten the sheets, let alone do other small spells, not always, not without fail. One night when he was gone, I don't really know what made me do it, but I remember looking in the mirror and I just hated myself so much in that moment. I hated how weak I looked, bruises on my arms, my face sunken in and sallow. I remembered the last time I had felt strong." She looked so full of shame as she told him what he knew, but needed her to voice.

"It's alright. I understand. Just tell me, so we can fix it," he said softly.

"I don't know how," she cried. "I can't"

It broke him to see her so ashamed of herself. He looked at her and saw this strong beautiful woman in front of him. "You can, please trust me."

"I just wanted to be strong again. I only ever meant to do it that one time. To prove to myself I was still a witch. To prove that he hadn't beaten my magic out of me," she cried.

Severus began to regret taking her out. He had hoped a change of scenery would be good for her, and it was, but this conversation was not one that would have been pleasant anywhere.

He got up from his seat and moved to sit beside her, tucking him against his side. "We will get through this. Kingsley will help us to deal with the Wizengamot, just let me help you through it."

"I just couldn't stop. I'm so sorry Severus. I'm so sorry,"she cried.

Severus held her close while he told her that he understood. In ways that no one else ever could. He promised her he would get her through this.

He pulled a handful of Galleons from his pocket and dropped the on the table before pulling Hermione to her feet and into his arms. The walk there had served to buy him a little time to collect his thoughts before he breached the topic, but he thought a different approach was more fitting.

Hermione buried her head in his chest, letting the spicy smell of his vest sooth her as her tears continued to fall. When she stepped back to look at him they were in the livingroom at home.

They stayed up that night talking. Severus told her of his own struggles with darkness, of his shame and despair following the first war of his life. Hermione pumped her breasts as she listened to a story so close to her own, and yet so different. She listened while he told her of the hatred that he felt for himself following the death of Lily, and how the only way he thought he could handle the shame and grief was to punish himself ruthlessly.

Hermione was still scared. She didn't want to have to tell the entire Wizengamot and therefor all of the Wizarding world that she had been reduced to half a witch, barely able to perform the simplest of magic, and summoning all the strength she had to leave herself writhing on the floor after being hit with the reflection of her own _Crucios_. The shame and fear was overwhelming. She knew that Skeeter would get ahold of the information and before the end the truth would be lost, as if the truth wasn't horrible enough.

She fell asleep on the couch, with her head in Severus' lap, crying, telling him everything, how she broke and was afraid he would never be fixed.

It was early morning when Severus woke up, stiff and aching, having dozed off with her, and carried her up the stairs. He tucked her in and whispered promises of a better future before he left to finish his Wolfsbane, wishing more than anything that he could just stay there with her and hold her close until both of their pasts were well and truly behind them.

A/N: There you have it, Next up will be kings and georgie boy. maybe a little luna too! there is some joy needed. The stage is being set. So much more to come.

I love you all.

reviews are always welcome, as is any feedback or suggestions. What is missing?

Again, my love - more to come - LIL


End file.
